A Relative Saga
by Daelie
Summary: In Progress. Follows the teens - and their somewhat humorous love lives - through the end of summer & senior year. Shawn, Belle, Brady, Philip, Chloe, Jason, Mimi, & Others
1. Prologue

From the window, Doctor Craig Wesley watched his stepdaughter sit motionlessly on the front steps. When he first began asking about Chloe's birth father, he had never imagined it would lead to so many problems for not only his marriage, but also for Chloe. Nor, had he imagined that Nancy would flat-out refuse to tell him or Chloe anything about Chloe's father.  
  
Chloe, sensing that someone was watching her, turned and stared back at Craig. Her face showed no signs of joy, fear, happiness, or any other emotion. The young beauty appeared quite similar to a cold statue brought to life but given no soul.  
  
Rising from her place on the steps, Chloe returned indoors. As she neared the stairs, Craig reached out and gently grabbed her arm. Quietly, he stated, "You don't have to shut Nancy out of your life."  
  
"Yes, I do, Craig. My own mother can't open up to me about my father, yet she expects me to tell her all about my life and my feelings. I'm not going to reveal my innermost feelings to Nancy. Not ever. I wish I didn't even have to live in the same house as that woman."  
  
"Chloe . . ."  
  
"No! I want to be alone," screamed Chloe as she tearfully ran up the stairs.  
  
~ * * ~ * * ~ * * ~ * * ~ * * ~ * * ~  
  
"So, son," began Bo with a mischievous look that neither Shawn nor Hope missed. "How are things going? You know, is your summer job going okay? Have you cleaned your room? Are you dating Belle Black yet?"  
  
Hope took great care to keep herself from laughing as Bo added the last question. The look on her oldest son's face was priceless. His fork froze halfway to his mouth, with a spaghetti noodle left hanging in the air.  
  
Nervously stumbling over his words, Shawn replied, "Am I . . . am . . . did you ask if I was dating Belle?"  
  
When his father said nothing in return, Shawn continued to ramble. "What kind of crazy question is that? I mean, come on, Belle and I are friends. Only friends. Seriously, what kind of question was that? That's just insane. Why would I even be interested in Belle? Sure, she has a few good qualities like being sweet and pretty and really funny, but that doesn't mean I want to date her."  
  
Exchanging a knowing glance with her husband, Hope remarked as she made her way into the kitchen, "I don't know about you Brady, but I think our son does protest too much."  
  
Standing up and following his mother into the kitchen, Shawn continued his rant, "What? I'm not protesting too much. That's crazy - almost as crazy as the idea of me and Belle being a couple! Ha! Me and Belle Black? We'd drive each other crazy. I would . . ."  
  
Shawn's jumbled rationalizations were interrupted by the phone ringing. He patiently waited to continue his speech as his mother answered the phone. With a smirk, Hope handed the phone to Shawn and smugly stated, "It's Belle."  
  
Smiling in spite of himself, Shawn took the phone from his mother.  
  
~ * * ~ * * ~ * * ~ * * ~ * * ~ * * ~  
  
From his position on the couch, Brady watched his younger sister nervously twirl her hair as she talked on the phone to none other than Shawn Douglas Brady. If she wasn't his sister, Brady felt sure he would be ready to gag himself over Belle and Shawn's "non-relationship." Everyone in town knew about the chemistry between the two young lovebirds - except the two lovebirds. Love may be blind, but Brady thought this was ridiculous. And, being Brady Black, there was no way he was going to just sit by and watch the young couple ignorantly throw away something he suspected he would never have. In his heart, however well hidden it was, Brady loved his sister and wanted her to be happy - even if that meant her dating Shawn Brady.  
  
Before she knew what was happening, Belle had the cordless phone snatched from her hands by her older brother. There was a defiant gleam in Brady's eyes that made Belle almost nervous. It was almost as if he had access to some fountain of knowledge that she didn't even know existed. Of course, Belle had learned long ago that when her brother's eyes were overcome with that devilish gleam, it meant trouble.  
  
"Brady, give me back the phone!"  
  
"Hmm, I don't think so."  
  
"Brady, I'm not kidding! I need to finish my conversation with Shawn."  
  
Giving a short chuckle, Brady loudly asked, "Did you just say that you need Shawn? Wow, Belle, I didn't know you felt that strongly for the guy."  
  
Belle cringed and wondered if Shawn had heard her brother's remarks. As loud as Brady was, she felt there was no way Shawn couldn't have heard every single word.  
  
"That's it! Brady Black, give me back that phone this minute."  
  
"Geez, Belle, calm down. I just want to talk to Shawnny-poo for a minute."  
  
Groaning, Belle questioned, "Shawnny-poo?"  
  
Looking at his sister as if she'd grown another head, Brady remarked, "Yeah, you know, that guy your head over heels for."  
  
Squealing her brother's name, Belle tried in vain to remove the phone from his grasp. After a brief struggle involving her mother's couch pillows making repeated contact with Brady's head, Belle was able to pull the phone away from his grasp.  
  
As Brady openly laughed, Belle regained her composure and calmly began to continue the conversation her and Shawn had been having. "Shawn, I'm so sorry that my brother was acting like an idiot. Anyway, what were you saying about Mimi's birthday party? Um, Shawn are you still there? Shawn?"  
  
By now, Brady was on the couch rolling with laughter as he watched Belle look at the phone in complete confusion.  
  
"It's okay Belle, I hung up on the guy the second I took the phone from you."  
  
"What? Brady, that was so rude."  
  
"Please, Belle. You and I both know how relieved you are that I did hang up on Shawn, because that means he didn't hear what I said about you thinking he's all that and a bag of chips with a can of cheese dip on the side."  
  
"You're not funny, Brady."  
  
"Oh, yes, I am."  
  
~ * * ~ * * ~ * * ~ * * ~ * * ~ * * ~  
  
After dinner at the new Kiriakis mansion, Philip discreetly slipped away from his father and took some time to think in the garden. As usual his thoughts were of Chloe. Ever since things had become worse between her and that self-absorbed mother of hers, Philip had felt that they had drifted farther and farther apart. When he and Chloe actually did spend time together, it seemed all they did was fight. In the beginning, the arguments had been over trivial things like kids at school or plans for the weekend. But, now, things were becoming much worse. The most recent series of battles between the young couple had involved the one and only Brady Black. Sure, Chloe claimed to hate the guy, but Philip had a strong feeling that was anything but true. There was something about the way the two argued so passionately, as if the rest of their lives were tied to that single conversation. When Philip and Chloe fought, it was the complete opposite. Chloe seemed to take it in stride and just try to ignore whatever was going on.  
  
Yet, things weren't all bad. With Philip and Chloe, they couldn't be. Philip knew that Chloe and Brady might be able to handle the rough times better together, but Philip told himself that he and Chloe had shared, and would in the future share, more good times than she could ever dream of sharing with Brady.  
  
Never in his young life had Philip wanted anything as much as he wanted Chloe's love. With the determination of a Kiriakis and the faith of a young man in love, Philip silently vowed to fight for Chloe. And, Philip Kiriakis never lost - never. The fact that he was competing against his own nephew really didn't bother him. For Philip, an obstacle was just that, an obstacle.  
  
From a few feet behind him, Philip heard someone clear their throat. When he turned, there was Nicole, looking as troublesome as ever. Philip acknowledged Nicole's presence with a nod before fading back into the thoughts that haunted him at all hours of the day and night.  
  
Nicole rolled her eyes as Philip purposely ignored her. If he wasn't Victor's beloved son, Nicole probably wouldn't even bother trying to help the kid. But, he was Victor's son. For Nicole that meant she had no choice but to be nice to Philip.  
  
"Philip, can I speak to you for a minute?"  
  
Philip glared at Nicole suspiciously but didn't object to her sitting down beside him on the bench. However, he didn't exactly welcome her presence.  
  
"You know that your dad's worried about you. Is everything okay?"  
  
Philip took a moment to look into Nicole's eyes. He was trying to judge just how sincere she was. There were times in the past when Philip had thought that Nicole just might be a decent person underneath the cold and uncaring exterior. He decided there was no time like the present to test Nicole's sincerity.  
  
Not even trying to cover his suspicions, Philip bluntly asked, "Do you really care, Nicole? Because, if you don't, you can go back in the house and we can both forget you even asked."  
  
"Why don't you just tell me what's wrong, and let me help you find a way to fix it?" Even as she made the comment, Nicole wondered how true it was. She had a strong suspicion that Chloe Lane was the cause for Philip's saddened mood. If that was true, then there was very little Nicole could do to help the young man. Nicole's loyalty lay solely with Victor, and Victor had long ago decided that Chloe would never be the woman for his youngest son, no matter how much Philip may love her. The only way Nicole could help Philip would be to do the exact opposite of what Victor wished. Nicole wasn't quite sure she was ready to do something so drastic.  
  
"Maybe some other time," Philip stated as he stood and walked back into the house, leaving Nicole to be the one outside with her thoughts.  
  
~ * * ~ * * ~ * * ~ * * ~ * * ~ * * ~  
  
The last rays of the sun were fading from the darkening sky as Mimi walked along the pier. Like Philip, Mimi was trapped with her thoughts. Earlier in the day, Jan had yet again tried to make Mimi miserable. It seemed to be one of Jan's favorite hobbies, second only to making Ghoul Girl suffer. Mimi never thought that she would be lumping herself into the same group as Vampira. She wished that she could at least confide in her mother or father, but both seemed completely absorbed with trying to keep a steady job and make the car payment. They really didn't need to be burdened with Mimi's problems with Jan Spears.  
  
Almost as if on cue, Jan's taunting voice came from behind Mimi, "Oh, look, it's poor little Mimi. Gee, what's the matter? Did your dad lose his job again?"  
  
"Leave me alone, Jan. I have better things to do than listen to you."  
  
"Like what? Finding a new cardboard box for your family to live in? You didn't really think that anyone forgot about last summer, did you? Even if your bum of a father does have a job now, he'll always be remembered as the guy that couldn't even support his own family. I guess that would make him almost as worthless as you."  
  
Before Mimi could even try to defend herself and her family, Jason appeared behind Jan and roughly turned her to face him. Loudly he ordered, "Shut your mouth, Jan. Because, I'm really getting sick of hearing you go on and on. And, everyone else is too. So, why don't you just can it?"  
  
Mimi stared at Jason with almost blind admiration. Other than Shawn, he was the only guy who had ever defended her to anyone. It was an amazingly good feeling.  
  
Rolling her narrow eyes, Jan rudely commented, "Please don't tell me that you're on her side, Jason. She's a complete loser."  
  
"I didn't say I was on anyone's side, I just said for you to shut your mouth because I'm tired of hearing your annoying voice."  
  
"Fine," huffed Jan. "I'm outta here. Besides, I have way better things to do than stand on some dark pier with a wimp like you and a piece of white trash like her."  
  
After Jan walked away, Mimi turned to Jason and said, "I really appreciate you standing up for me and all. I mean, you totally didn't have to. It was really great."  
  
Barely glancing at Mimi, Jason commented, "Yeah, sure, whatever. Listen, I've got to go."  
  
Watching her newest hero disappear into the night, Mimi ran his words over and over in her mind. 'Yeah, sure, whatever.' Okay, so maybe they weren't the most romantic words she had ever heard, but it was definitely a start as far as Mimi was concerned. 


	2. Chapter 01

Victor had just finished eating lunch and gone to his study when Henderson announced that his grandson had arrived and wished to see him. Brady may not have been Victor's only grandson, but he was the only one that bothered to visit. Victor had learned long ago that his other grandson, Bo's son, wanted almost nothing to do with him. Worse, he doubted if Shawn even considered him family. Shawn's name alone was testament that no one considered him a member of the Kiriakis family. Shawn-Douglas Brady was said to be named for his two grandfathers - Shawn Brady and Doug Williams. Brady Victor Black, however, was living proof of Victor and his heritage, and he had the name to prove it.  
  
"Hello, Victor," casually greeted Brady as he plopped into a chair in front of Victor's desk. He then proceeded to use Victor's desk as a foot stool.  
  
Hiding his amused grin, Victor responded, "Hello, Brady. I hope you have good news for me."  
  
Giving a slight raise of his eyebrows, Brady sardonically asked, "Would I ever disappoint my favorite grandfather? Oh, wait, you're my only++ grandfather I have in my life."  
  
Victor grimaced as he realized just how bitter Brady was about the situation with his family. Deciding that it would do Brady no good to cut him unnecessary slack, Victor remarked, "Why don't you just tell me how things are going with Chloe."  
  
"Don't worry about Chloe Lane. She'll be eating out of my hand in no time. I've already started convincing her that Philip deserves to have someone who can return his feelings instead of some heartless diva who doesn't even show emotions," smugly responded Brady as he tried to convince himself that the smugness he was portraying was actually how he felt. Still, Brady was beginning to wonder if he just might be losing the battle to stay objective where Chloe was involved.  
  
"For Philip's sake, I hope you're right," sternly replied Victor as he watched his grandson stand and leave the room. In the back of his mind, Victor knew that Brady never did anything without some type of motive. And, even farther back in his mind, Victor carelessly wondered if Brady's true goal wasn't to separate Philip from Chloe, but to have Chloe realize on her own that she should separate from Philip. Of course, Victor refused to allow those thoughts to come very close to the surface. He couldn't. He had to protect his son's future first.  
  
~ * * ~ * * ~ * * ~ * * ~ * * ~  
  
"Mom," pleaded the young man in a childish voice. "Come on, Mom, don't make me do this. Please? I swear I'll behave like the perfect son."  
  
The woman turned and gave her son a stern look that assured him that there was no way she was giving in to him this time. Smugly she stated, "You did the crime, now you have to do the time. Next time, you won't break curfew. If you aren't old enough to be home on time, then you must not be old enough to make the decision about whether or not to come here."  
  
Jason gave one last groan as his mother rang the doorbell. He wondered if it was too late to turn and run. Then again, his mother would probably just call the cops and have him brought right back here.  
  
When the door opened, Jason's mother, Catherine, jumped forward and gave the woman who had opened the door a hug.  
  
"Maureen! Oh, how are you? It seems like ages since we've gotten together for lunch."  
  
Maureen Lockhart smiled warmly and responded, "I'm fine. I'm just glad that you and Jason could make it." As she led the Masters into the brightly decorated living room, Maureen continued, "Mimi is going to be so surprised by this birthday party. I think that she believes we forgot all about her birthday."  
  
"I'm sure your daughter is going to love the party. Jason and I are just glad that you invited us." As she said the last part, Catherine roughly jabbed her only son in the side, a silent command to also thank Mrs. Lockhart.  
  
"Yeah, thanks for inviting us," mumbled Jason as he began to formulate an escape route.  
  
Maureen smiled graciously at Jason and decided to let him off the hook so he could at least join his friends instead of being trapped with two older adults. "You know, Jason, all the other kids are in the backyard. I bet they'd really like it if you went out and joined them."  
  
Without a moment's hesitation, Jason fled the room in search of the younger crowd. As they watched him flee, the two older women laughed.  
  
~ * * ~ * * ~ * * ~ * * ~ * * ~  
  
Meanwhile, at Salem Place, Belle was saddled with the task of keeping Mimi occupied until it was time for her surprise birthday party. Of course, for Belle a few hours of shopping was anything but a difficult task.  
  
"So, Belle, why exactly are we here again?"  
  
Doing her best to sound completely honest, Belle replied, "Well, duh! We're here to shop, silly."  
  
Letting out an exasperated sigh, Mimi replied, "Belle what could you possibly need to shop for? You already have everything."  
  
Becoming slightly defensive, Belle replied, "I do not."  
  
Mimi gave her best friend a quick glance before challenging, "Oh, really? Name one thing that you want but don't have."  
  
Belle, determined to prove Mimi wrong and save herself from becoming thought of as nothing but a spoiled princess, attempted to name just one thing that she wanted but didn't have. "Well, I don't have a . . . Um, I . . ." Suddenly Belle's thoughts were filled with an image of the one person she wanted but didn't have. The sudden fade from reality did not go unnoticed by Mimi.  
  
"Oh, I get it."  
  
Snapped back from her thoughts of Shawn, Belle asked, "What do you get?"  
  
"The one thing that you want but don't have. Shawn Brady. Of course, that one's just a matter of time."  
  
"What? That's ridiculous! Why does everyone keep on saying things like that?"  
  
After taking a sip of her soft drink, Mimi countered, "You know, Belle, everyone can't be wrong."  
  
With a glint of determination being cast over her eyes, Belle said, "Oh, yes they can, and they are. Just wait and see. There will never be anything between me and Shawn-Douglas Brady. Never." With that Belle began to furiously walk to the next store on her list.  
  
Before taking off to follow her friend, Mimi knowingly stated, "Never say never, Belle."  
  
~ * * ~ * * ~ * * ~ * * ~ * * ~  
  
When Jason reached the Lockhart's backyard, he immediately spotted Shawn helping Mimi's brother Connor with his model airplane. A quick glance around the yard showed no one else that Jason was even remotely interested in talking to. So, out of boredom and lack of other options, Jason decided to go hang out with Shawn and the squirt.  
  
Hearing someone call his name, Shawn looked up from the airplane and was surprised to see Jason Masters. Birthday parties really weren't Jason's thing, especially the kind where the whole family gathered around the cake to watch the birthday person blow out the candles. For some reason, Shawn had always thought of Jason as the kind of guy that wouldn't be seen dead at a party like this.  
  
"Jason, I wasn't expecting to see you here."  
  
"Yeah, well, I just couldn't resist a wild and crazy party like this," sarcastically responded Jason as he scanned the crowd for Joey or anyone else he considered as cool as himself. Of course, that was a very short list.  
  
A tugging at his shirt caught Jason off guard. Looking down he discovered that Connor's hand was firmly attached to the bottom of his shirt as the younger child tried to get Jason to pay attention to him.  
  
With completely innocent eyes, the boy asked, "Do you want to play with my play station with me?"  
  
Jason could do nothing but give the kid a dumbfounded look as he tried to process the simple request. When was the last time anyone, other than his own mother, had really wanted to spend time hanging out with him? Or at least the him that didn't sling insults at anyone with a noticeable flaw.  
  
"Please?"  
  
Unable to tell the kid no and thinking that it might actually be a little fun, Jason answered, "Sure, kid. Why not?"  
  
As Jason and Connor headed to the house, Shawn meekly called out, "Hey, what about me?"  
  
"Ah, it's okay Shawn. So what if an eight year old left you for Jason "the Jerk" Masters. Everyone gets rejected sometime. Well, everyone but me," teased a person walking up to Shawn.  
  
Jokingly, Shawn responded, "Shut-up, Philip. You and I both know that I'm ten times as popular -and influential- as you are. Face it, bud. I'm obviously the better of the two of us."  
  
Shaking his head, Philip replied, "Is that so? Then, explain to me how I am Captain of both the football and basketball teams, and you are, well, a nobody."  
  
"As usual, Phil, you are wrong. Did you forget that I was voted Junior Class Favorite? Well, me and Belle, of course."  
  
"And, as I recall, I was voted the King of the Last Blast my sophomore year, with Chloe as my Queen, of course."  
  
"Oh, come on, even you can do better than that Philip. It's kinda sad that your biggest achievement involves a Sophomore dance and a whole lot of chicken blood."  
  
"This coming from the disco man himself."  
  
Smirking slightly, Shawn said, "Ouch, that hurt. Really, Philip, I think you mortally wounded me. Next thing I know, you'll be putting headless chickens on my doorstep."  
  
"I guess that would be followed by you dropping a good ole bowl of clam chowder at my door."  
  
"Would the two of you just shut-up," snapped Jan as she passed by the boys. "You are totally getting on my nerves."  
  
"Here that, Shawn? We are totally getting on her nerves."  
  
Smiling at his uncle, Shawn mocked, "Oh, no, like what a total shame."  
  
Jan tossed her hair over her shoulders and began to walk away. She stopped only for a moment to say, "The two of you are so immature. Not to mention pathetic. Then again, what could I expect from Ghoul Girl's fan club?"  
  
Philip and Shawn just gave each other a look that both understood meant that they couldn't wait for the party to be over.  
  
~ * * ~ * * ~ * * ~ * * ~ * * ~  
  
"What's this? Chloe Lane without her lovesick puppy? Gee, Chloe, what did you do to my Uncle Phil? Don't tell me he finally wised up and dumped you - along with your lousy voice."  
  
For a moment, Chloe did not reply to Brady's senseless teasing. When she did answer, however, her voice was very low and quite calm. It lacked the fire that had originally drawn Brady to her. "Actually, Philip is at a party."  
  
Curiosity and perhaps a twinge of genuine concern filling him, Brady sat down on the bench beside Chloe and asked, "Why aren't you with him? I thought the two of you were tighter than Siamese twins."  
  
Using the same quiet, emotionless tone, Chloe answered, "I wasn't invited. Mimi's mother said that it would be best if I didn't go to the party because it might make Mimi uncomfortable. And, Philip's father insisted that he go. There was no way he could get out of it."  
  
"Don't feel bad, the Lockharts didn't invite me to their little shindig either. Then again, I don't think I would really want to be hanging out with those people. Do you?"  
  
Making eye contact with Brady for the first time since he had sat down, Chloe truthfully said, "No, I guess not. It just hurts that no one really wants me there."  
  
Becoming slightly aggressive, Brady said, "Like any of their narrow-minded opinions matter."  
  
Inspired somewhat by Brady's intensity, Chloe responded, "Exactly. Why should I care what a bunch of useless high school bums think of me?"  
  
"Now, that's the Chloe I know and . . . well, don't always hate."  
  
"Gee, Brady, you're such a poet with all those compliments. Really, you're going to make me blush."  
  
"I didn't know vampires could blush. Then again, you are sitting here in the sunlight, so I guess anything is possible."  
  
"That may be the one thing I actually agree with you about. Anything is possible."  
  
Brady looked at Chloe and wondered just what she was thinking. As long as she found something that brought life back into her, Brady would be content. He just couldn't bear the Chloe that had recently appeared.  
  
Usually, Chloe would be slinging the insults faster than Brady could sarcastically make a remark. Lately, though, Chloe had become increasingly withdrawn. Sure, she still hung out with her friends and came over to talk to Belle, but something was definitely pulling her down. And, Brady was beginning to think it had to do with her problems at home.  
  
Now that Brady took a moment to think about it, Chloe had actually been spending more time than usual with her friends. Therefore, she was spending less and less time at home. Brady felt even more certain that the almost imperceptible change he had noticed in Chloe was the fault of her mother. Then, there were the obvious problems in her and Philip's dreamland. It looked as if Chloe was finally beginning to realize that a relationship couldn't be built on dreams alone.  
  
In a moment of inner weakness, Brady felt true guilt for being even a small part of the cause of Philip and Chloe having to watch their most treasured dreams shatter before them. It may not have happened yet, but Brady knew Chloe was too much of a realist to not wake up from the dream she loved but, ironically, couldn't have true love in. 


	3. Chapter 02

"Surprise!"  
  
Mimi stood shocked as she registered all the people that were standing in her backyard to celebrate her birthday. It looked like nearly everyone she knew from school plus her entire family. Well, her entire family except Connor. Where was that little shrimp?  
  
Belle, as usual, was full of excitement as she asked, "Well, Mimi, are you surprised? Did we really surprise you?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm totally shocked. I actually thought all you guys had forgotten all about my birthday."  
  
"Now, how could we possibly forget your birthday, Meems?" Shawn asked as he threw one of his arms around Mimi's shoulders - an action not overlooked by Belle.  
  
Mimi, using her well-known naive voice, responded happily, "Oh, Shawn, I should have known that you would remember. You are such a sweetheart."  
  
Stepping up from behind Shawn, Philip pretended to be hurt as he asked, "What about me? I remembered your birthday. Don't you think that I'm a sweetheart?"  
  
Throwing her hands up in the air, Belle stated, "All right, enough. Let's get to the presents."  
  
"I am completely with Belle on this one guys. Let's go," said Mimi as she lead her friends over to the table her mother had set up to house the presents. Mimi found herself slightly surprised by all the gifts that were there just for her. From large boxes that looked big enough to fit her brother in to small boxes that couldn't possibly hold more than a pair of earrings, they were all waiting - just for Mimi.  
  
As Mimi gleefully opened her gifts, Philip pulled Shawn to the side. There had been something bothering him for several months and he knew that if he approached Chloe about it, they would both lose their tempers and nothing would be accomplished.  
  
Glancing around to make sure no one was within listening distance, Philip began, "I need to ask you something. No matter what, man, you have to give me an honest answer."  
  
"All right," agreed Shawn slightly nervous. There was a somewhat urgent look in Philip's eyes that made Shawn fear answering whatever Philip had to ask him.  
  
Grinning just a little, Philip said, "I know you're far from being an expert on love, but you do know Chloe really well, so you may be able to help me here. Here's my question. Do you believe that Chloe and I have some type of connection?"  
  
"What? Phil, do you even know how crazy that question is? I mean, you guys have been dating for more than a year now. Of course you have some type of connection."  
  
Philip shook his head in frustration as he said, "Shawn, you know what I mean." Making sure that no one was approaching them, Philip prepared to tell Shawn just why he was having doubts. "You know that Chloe and I haven't been getting along as well as we use to - not that we ever got along perfectly, but that's beside the point. She's mad at me because she thinks I'm too jealous. Maybe I am. And, I know it's not always justified, but sometimes it is. You know that, Shawn. That brings me back to what's bothering me. Is the connection I have with Chloe stronger that whatever force it is that ties her to Brady Black?"  
  
Shawn could only stare blankly at Philip as his mind tried to prompt his mouth to say something - anything. Finally, he found his voice and uncertainly said, "All I can tell you is that Chloe obviously cares about you. As for Brady, I wouldn't know. Sometimes when I see him with her, I think they must totally hate each other. Then, I look closer and decided that they must be the closest of friends. I just don't know what to tell you."  
  
Walking away from Shawn and the rest of the crowd, Philip muttered, "Yeah, thanks."  
  
~ * * ~ * * ~ * * ~ * * ~ * * ~  
  
"It's official, Chloe, you've finally gone over the edge. Of course, that shouldn't surprise me. I've always known you were a few bricks short of a load," wryly remarked Brady as he and Chloe walked along the streets going to whatever destination it was that Chloe was determined to find.  
  
"Once again, Brady, you're amazing me with all these compliments. You know that, don't you?"  
  
"Why, of course. Haven't you heard? I know everything."  
  
Chloe took a moment to look at Brady - to really look at him. She wandered how much of his self-assurance was true and how much was simply a charade to mask the real Brady Black.  
  
Without taking his eyes off the sidewalk in front of him, Brady dryly commented, "You're staring."  
  
Chloe quickly averted her glance and mumbled, "I am not."  
  
"Whatever," said Brady. After a slight pause, he asked, "Where exactly are we going anyway?"  
  
"If you must know, we're going to the carnival."  
  
Brady stopped dead in his tracks. More loudly than he intended, he demanded, "We're going where?"  
  
Grabbing Brady's hand and dragging him behind her, Chloe sarcastically remarked very slowly, "The carnival." Rolling her fiery eyes, she continued, "You know that place with games and rides and candy."  
  
Brady, not even bothering to pull his hand away from Chloe's, continued to follow the younger woman. "Why are we going to the carnival? I mean, sure, everyone in Salem thinks that we are each a walking freak show, but do you really want to prove them right?"  
  
"Shut-up, Brady."  
  
~ * * ~ * * ~ * * ~ * * ~ * * ~  
  
Jennifer Horton was completely engrossed in the latest issue of Ladies Home Journal. She wondered if maybe she and Hope, with lots of help from Gran, could actually pull off one of the recipes. The marinated chicken looked absolutely marvelous. Flipping the page, she found an article on parenting. Sighing, she realized just how much she could use the help. Little did she know that her parenting skills were about to be tested even more.  
  
When the front door opened and then quietly shut, Jennifer did not bother to look up, assuming that it was merely her annoying ex-husband/housemate. However, she quickly came to realize that the person who entered her home was anyone but Jack Deveraux.  
  
Jennifer immediately stopped flipping the pages of the magazine as she heard a masculine, yet young voice. "Why, Aunt Jennifer, you look as beautiful as ever."  
  
Her mouth agape, Jennifer could simply stare as her nephew stood in front of her, a smile lighting up his handsome face.  
  
Regaining her voice, Jennifer hugged her nephew while asking, "Jeremy, when did you get to Salem? Why didn't you tell me you were coming?"  
  
Pulling away, Jeremy meekly answered, "I wanted to surprise you. And, it looks like I did. I can't believe how much I've missed Salem and all my family here."  
  
Jennifer, still overwhelmed with emotion, pulled Jeremy into yet another tight embrace. With Mike in Israel, her father in Africa and Lucas comatose in the hospital, Jennifer was ecstatic to have any relative close to her. However, Jennifer was not so distracted by her feelings that she lost her journalistic edge. Walking Jeremy to the couch, Jennifer continued her line of questions, "Jeremy, why did you come back to Salem? Was something wrong in Israel?"  
  
Jeremy's eyes saddened for a moment. Despite the fact that he was eighteen years old, he had a significantly hard time concealing his feelings. He had always been a very sensitive person and had never really been able to hide that sensitivity from the outside world. Because of this, Jennifer was easily able to read the young man.  
  
"Something is wrong, isn't it?"  
  
"No, at least not in the way that you think. It's just that I've never really felt happy in Israel. I know that Mom, and Dad, and Carrie love it there, but it was never really the place for me. I just stayed because I wanted to make my parents happy. But, I finally got tired of it and wanted to come home- to Salem. I've spent so much of my life in a foreign country away from my aunts and uncles and cousins, that I just wanted the chance to live a life like everyone else. To go to a school in the States and watch American movies at a real American theater."  
  
Smiling at her oldest nephew, Jennifer replied, "In that case, welcome home."  
  
~ * * ~ * * ~ * * ~ * * ~ * * ~  
  
Mimi's birthday party was finally beginning to wind down. The only teenagers left besides Mimi were Shawn Brady, Belle Black, Jan Spears, and Philip Kiriakis. No one had even seen Jason since before the party began.  
  
As the five remaining teens sat leisurely at the picnic table, they debated what to do for the rest of the day. Periodically, Belle would let out a high-pitch squeal as Shawn attempted to push her off the table's bench, saying that was the price for having the outside seat and leaving him stuck between her and lovesick Philip. Mimi, however, would have killed to be the one sitting next to Shawn. As luck would have it, she was stuck sitting next to Jan who seemed only able to complain about how bored she was.  
  
Belle, noticing Shawn looking around the yard as though he were searching for someone, curiously asked, "Shawn, what are you doing? You look like you're trying to find someone."  
  
Shawn, continuously a man of few words, simply replied, "I am."  
  
As always, Shawn knew exactly what to do to completely exasperate Belle. Who, other than Shawn Brady, would answer a question with 'I am.' Belle thought that had to be the absolute most idiotic answer she had ever heard. The least he could do would be to tell her who it was he was looking for.  
  
Her curiosity getting the better of her yet again, Belle asked, "Shawn, who are you looking for?"  
  
"Jason."  
  
Mimi, who had been blatantly eavesdropping on the conversation, blurted, "Why on earth would you be looking for him in my backyard?"  
  
Like an echo, Belle questioned, "Yeah?"  
  
Though Philip had been completely, as usual, lost in his thoughts of Chloe, he turned his head as to be facing Belle and answered the girls, "Jason was here earlier. I'm not sure but I think his mom dragged him here or something."  
  
"What?" shrieked Mimi. "That jerk had the nerve to show up at my birthday party and then leave before I even got here? That is so completely rude!"  
  
Shawn and Philip were forced to avoid eye contact with one another for the fear of bursting out laughing at Mimi's dramatics.  
  
At that moment, Jason himself plopped down at the picnic table beside Jan, who promptly ignored his very existence. However, there were four other sets of eyes that were glued to him. Taking a moment to actually notice that the others were staring at him, Jason guilelessly asked, "What? Why is everyone staring at me? Oh, and what happened to the party?"  
  
Belle dropped her head to the table out of shear embarrassment of knowing Jason, while Shawn and Philip openly snickered at their off-and-on buddy. Jan merely continued to ignore him. After all, she had nearly perfected it. Not to mention the fact that she was still mad at him for defending Mimi the other night on the pier. Mimi, on the other hand, was definitely not content to just sit by and let Jason get away with missing her party. Rising to her feet, Mimi walked around to the end of the table where Jason was sitting and roughly pulled him to his feet, using his ear as the pulling device.  
  
"Ouch, Meems, what are you doing?" gruffly demanded Jason as the smaller young woman continued to pull him away from the table.  
  
Finally acknowledging the fact that Jason had rejoined the group, Jan cattily remarked, "Ooh, this should be good."  
  
"Jason Masters, you are the most selfish, conceded jerk I have ever met!"  
  
Still trying to free his ear from Mimi's grasp, Jason questioned, "What is your problem?"  
  
Mimi tightened her grip on Jason's ear as she began to pull him in circles. "My problem? You want to know what my problem is?"  
  
"That would be what I asked."  
  
Giving an extra hard pull on his ear before releasing it, Mimi screamed, "You missed my party! Where were you? Shawn and Philip said they saw you earlier. What? Did you get bored and leave? Where were you?"  
  
In a low and muffled voice, Jason hurriedly answered, "playinggameswithyourbrother."  
  
"What?" questioned Mimi as she once again advanced toward Jason's now reddened ear.  
  
Taking a step away from his potential attacker, Jason replied, "I said I was playing games with your brother."  
  
Laughing deeply, Philip remarked, "You mean your were upstairs playing video games with Connor for the past two hours?"  
  
Jason, followed by Mimi, walked back to the picnic table to have a seat. As they sat down, Shawn said with false innocence, "You know, Jason, you really should do something for Mimi to make up for missing her party." Pretending to ponder the topic, Shawn suddenly exclaimed, "Oh, gee, I just had a thought."  
  
"That's a first," commented Belle with a smile.  
  
"Ha, ha, very funny," replied Shawn before he continued. "Mimi, didn't you say that you were wanting to go to the carnival?"  
  
Hesitantly Mimi nodded her head.  
  
"Well, then, it's settled."  
  
Simultaneously, Jason and Mimi asked, "What's settled?"  
  
With a grin that stretched from ear to ear, Shawn answered, "We are all going to the carnival. And, Jason, you are going to pay Mimi's way as a sort of apology."  
  
~ * * ~ * * ~ * * ~ * * ~ * * ~  
  
As Brady and Chloe wandered aimlessly through the crowd at the carnival, Brady voiced a question that had been haunting him for quite some time, "Do you really love him?"  
  
The look Chloe gave him assured Brady that she was completely unaware of what he was talking about. Trying his best to smile, Brady clarified, "Philip? Do you really love Philip?"  
  
Chloe's eyes turned from Brady's almost accusing stare and focused on the ground. It almost appeared as if she was looking at the ground trying to find the answer to a question only her heart could know.  
  
Clearing her throat, Chloe softly answered, "You could not ever understand what Philip and I share. Sometimes, I'm not even sure I understand." Chloe paused, working up the courage to look at Brady. She was surprised when she saw genuine interest in his eyes.  
  
"Philip is the most important person in my life. I never thought I could depend on someone as much as I depend on him. I know that he and I don't always get along and that we very seldom agree on things, but that doesn't change what's between us. Before I met Philip, I was a completely different person. I never knew what it was like to have someone adore you so completely."  
  
Laughing softly, Chloe added, "You wouldn't believe some of the things he's done for me. He actually tried to learn to like opera. Of course, that didn't work. Then, there was the time he serenaded me. That had to be one of the greatest moments of my life. I couldn't believe someone would do that for me."  
  
Using a great deal of willpower, Brady managed to not frown as he listened to Chloe talk about her boyfriend. Though he kept telling himself that he had absolutely no feelings for Chloe, there was some very deep part of Brady that knew he did. He may not know exactly how strong they were or how deep they ran, but Brady did have feelings for Chloe. He just feared the day when he wouldn't be able to deny that to himself.  
  
However, Brady was more than aware of one very simple fact. Despite all of her talk about Philip and his wonderful nature and their relationship, Chloe never once attempted to answer his question. Chloe did not say she loved Philip. Though he was not sure exactly what, Brady knew that had to mean something.  
  
Maybe it meant she loved Philip so much she couldn't say the words. Maybe that was how strong their love was. Maybe she was just overpowered by her love for Philip and wasn't sure how to handle feelings that strong. Anyone who had seen the two together would know that was more than a possibility. The two obviously cared quite deeply for one another.  
  
Or, Brady hoped, the reason Chloe never said she loved Philip was that she didn't. Maybe she did care for him, but had never actually fallen in love with him. Maybe, just maybe, Chloe cared for Philip, but he had never captured her free, butterfly soul. Maybe it was simply written in the stars that Philip and Chloe would love and lose and then be free to find their true soul mates.  
  
Whatever the reason for Chloe's not answering the question, Brady knew that what she and Philip shared was special and that it would take a lot for her to turn away from it. He just wondered if she would find enough reasons to leave Philip on her own, or if he would be forced to take a more active role in their break-up. Heaven help him, Brady didn't want to hurt her, but he had a feeling that it wouldn't matter if he stepped in or not.  
  
She and Philip were falling apart all on their own - and she knew it. 


	4. Chapter 03

Brady and Chloe had spent nearly two hours amusing themselves at the carnival. From rides to games, they did it all - and enjoyed themselves while doing it. There were, of course, the usual minor arguments, but that didn't stop the two from actually enjoying each other's company. By the time Brady and Chloe had finished all the rides, the sky was beginning to darken as night prepared to fall on the city of Salem.  
  
"All right, Chloe, why did you really drag me here?"  
  
Brady's question caught Chloe by surprise. For the past few hours, he had hardly questioned her motives or character. Now, all of a sudden, he was back to demanding answers. She couldn't very well tell him that she had been using the carnival as a way to escape her mother and the problems that plagued that and every other area of her life. Nor could she divulge the simple fact that she had brought him with her because she truly enjoyed his company. Like no other person in the world, Brady Black could challenge and understand her.  
  
"What makes you think there's any special reason? Maybe I just thought that we would enjoy ourselves."  
  
"Or, maybe, you have some hidden agenda that you don't want me to discover."  
  
"The only person here with a hidden agenda is you Brady Black."  
  
"Me?"  
  
With a sarcasm that was all too common to her, Chloe replied, "No, I was actually talking about the other Brady Black here at the carnival."  
  
Brady held back the urge to return with his own snide comment. He knew that it would be much easier to win Chloe over if he toned down his own attitude. For some reason, Brady's grandfather had asked him to be the one to take care of the Philip/Chloe situation. Brady refused to let his grandfather down the one time Victor trusted him to do something that could be considered a personal favor.  
  
Waving her hand in front of Brady's face, Chloe asked, "Hello? Aren't you going to say anything?"  
  
"Of course I am."  
  
"Well?"  
  
"I say it's time for you to follow me. I think I know something we can do before I walk you home."  
  
Though she said nothing aloud, Chloe silently pondered over the words Brady had just spoken. He had stated, not suggested or asked, that he would walk her home. She felt certain it was probably just a slip of the tongue and that he would actually just abandon her once he was tired of her company.  
  
"I'm glad we finally got here," angrily commented Mimi as she slammed shut the door of Philip's father's suburban.  
  
Philip, giving Jason a menacing look, gruffly answered, "Well, we would have been here a lot sooner if SOMEONE hadn't forced me to stop for fast food."  
  
"I was hungry!"  
  
"You wouldn't have been hungry if you would have actually been at my birthday party because you could have eaten all the yummy food that was there!" shrieked Mimi as she continued to feel angry about Jason skipping her birthday party to play video games with her baby brother.  
  
"Would you two just shut up? I am getting tired of listening to the two of you argue."  
  
Jason and Mimi both turned to stare at Philip who, for the past few hours, had been grouchier than usual. Jason, knowing exactly what buttons to push to really get Philip mad, casually remarked, "Oh, what's wrong? Does Phil miss his Ghoul Girl?"  
  
Philip took a step closer to Jason and cautioned, "I'm warning you, Masters, leave Chloe out of this. It's bad enough that she and I aren't spending the day together because I was hanging out with you guys. Chloe probably spent the entire day moping around her house all alone."  
  
As usual, there was no way Mimi Lockhart was going to sit around and listen to someone defend Chloe. "Wake up, Philip. She wasn't moping around her house. Her stepfather is the Chief of Staff at University Hospital, if she gets bored she can just hit him up for some money and go shopping for more black ghoul clothing at Salem Place with whatever hot guy she wants. I honestly don't see what you guys see in her."  
  
Now Philip looked ready to attack Mimi, a fact that even she couldn't overlook. Without thought to the action, Mimi stepped behind Jason, making him a barrier between Philip and herself.  
  
While all of this was going on, Jan was watching with mild interest. She herself was quite curious what it was that Ghoul Girl did when she wasn't around Philip. Jan suspected she probably drank blood like any other vampire.  
  
Standing several feet from the others were Shawn and Belle. Leaning in close to Belle, Shawn remarked, "Even though this whole thing was my idea, I'm beginning to wish I had just gone home after Mimi's party. Now, I'm stuck here with these guys until Philip decides it's time to leave."  
  
"For once, Shawn, you're actually right. I'm getting a really weird feeling about all of this. I really wish I could just call my dad to pick me up. But, then, I would look like a baby in front of everyone."  
  
Shawn was surprised by the actual despair in Belle's voice. It made absolutely no sense to Shawn for Belle to be that upset over attending a carnival with some friends. Usually Belle adored spending time with her friends. As for Shawn, he was just slightly annoyed that he had rode with Philip and couldn't leave whenever he wanted unless he decided to walk home and abandon the others. And, with the dark clouds that were beginning to take over the evening sky, Shawn really didn't want to take the chance of walking home and getting caught in the rain.  
  
Philip, deciding that he would appoint himself as the group's leader, declared, "All right, let's go have some fun. I'm getting really tired of just standing in the parking lot.  
  
Within twenty minutes, the group of six had become happily lost the carnival scene. The gang had just finished their cotton candy when Shawn saw something he definitely wished he hadn't seen. Less than twenty yards away, finishing an ice cream sundae, were Philip's girlfriend and, unfortunately for everyone involved, Philip's nephew.  
  
"Oh, man," muttered Shawn in reaction to the seemingly happy couple standing such a short distance away.  
  
Belle, the only member of the group to hear Shawn's quiet comment, walked closer to him and asked, "Shawn, what's wrong?"  
  
Shawn gave Belle a weak smile and pointed in Brady and Chloe's direction, saying, "It looks like Chloe's not exactly moping around the house. I just hope that Philip doesn't see them together because he'll freak."  
  
By some sick twist of fate, Philip chose that very moment to turn around and look in the Brady and Chloe's direction. Instantly his eyes hardened, causing him to look much more like his father. As he began to march over to Brady and Chloe, Belle heard him swearing under his breath, a clear sign that what control he had over his temper, he had just lost.  
  
Quickly reaching Chloe's side, Philip harshly used her arm to pull her closer to him - and farther from Brady.  
  
"Philip, what are you doing here?"  
  
"What am I doing here?"  
  
Brady, taking a stance at Chloe's side, roughly said, "That's what she asked, now isn't it?"  
  
"Stay out of this, Brady," growled Philip before he began to interrogate Chloe. "What are you doing here with HIM? You swore to me that there was nothing going on between the two of you. You swore, Chloe!"  
  
"I was telling the truth! There is absolutely nothing going on between me and Brady. You and I both know that you're the one that does the lying, Philip. First, you told me that your father was dead, and he was really alive. Then, you told me just this morning that you couldn't come to the carnival with me because you had to go to Mimi's party. A party that you knew I wasn't invited to! Funny how you ended up here, now isn't it, Philip?"  
  
"Chloe, you don't understand. It wasn't like that!"  
  
Deciding that this might be an opportunity to drive the wedge even farther between Philip and Chloe, Brady pulled Chloe from Philip's grasp and stated, "I'm sure Chloe understands just fine, Uncle Phil. So, why don't you stop harassing her? Huh?"  
  
"I've already warned you to stay out of this, Brady. Chloe is MY girlfriend, and I want you to keep away from her!"  
  
Having trailed not far behind Philip, Belle interjected, "Can't we let it go? I'm positive this is all some misunderstanding. Right, Chloe?"  
  
Chloe, giving Philip a smug look, responded, "Right, Belle. Philip must be delusional, because he keeps seeing things that aren't there."  
  
"You know, Belle's right. We should all just let this little misunderstanding go. Maybe we can all have fun - together," said Shawn in an attempt to avoid the impending war between Brady and Philip.  
  
"I doubt that," muttered Mimi under her breath from several feet away. Not only did she have to spend her 17th birthday with Jason, but now she had to endure Ghoul Girl and Belle's brother who was obviously making a play for Chloe. What a way to end the day.  
  
To worsen Mimi's birthday, the evening sky which had steadily been darkening, now unleashed a steady rain upon the teens. Despite the fact that they would no doubt be soaked, no one moved. With tensions this high, no one dared.  
  
Walking over to her boyfriend, Chloe laid a hand on his arm and reprimanded, "Philip, just stop fighting with Brady. Come on, it's starting to rain. Why don't you just drop me off at Belle's house then go home and relax."  
  
Laughing humorlessly, Philip looked only at Chloe as he questioned, "I want to protect you from Brady, and you tell me to just leave you at his house and go home and chill?"  
  
Barely controlling her temper, Chloe remarked, "It's not like that. I can't help it if my best friend's brother is Brady. That's not my fault so just stop trying to blame me for everything! You're starting to sound just like Nancy!"  
  
Softly caressing Chloe's cheek with his hand, Philip softly said, "I'm not blaming you for anything. It's just that I love you and don't want you to ever be hurt again. I'm sorry for yelling at you."  
  
Part of Chloe just wanted to forgive Philip and let him pull her into a tight, comforting embrace. But, there was another part of her that couldn't let that happen. In some ways her relationship with him was just too much like the one she shared with her mother. He kept secrets but expected her to be honest. He always wanted her to be close to him, but usually ended up suffocating her. He would do or say something hurtful and immediately apologize and expect her to be whatever he needed. Chloe might not be able to do anything about her mother, but she could handle Philip.  
  
"Philip, sorry doesn't always makes things right. You should know that."  
  
"I don't expect it to make everything all right! I just thought that it would mean something."  
  
Interjecting, Brady snidely remarked, "Typical Philip. Throws a tantrum and when he sees that he still won't get his way, he starts begging for forgiveness."  
  
Turning her fiery glare to Brady, Chloe ordered, "Would you just mind your own business? What happens between me and my boyfriend doesn't concern you!"  
  
By this point the teens were all drenched from the rain that was beginning to come down even heavier. Turning to Jason, Jan said, "My aunt lives like two blocks from here. Let's just go because I'm sick of waiting for these guys to shut their mouths."  
  
Dismissing Jan with nothing more than slight wave of his hand, Jason casually remarked, "Go ahead, I think I'll stay and see what happens. Besides, Philip might need some back up."  
  
Jan, in return, angrily asked, "What? Jason, what is wrong with you? Why would you want to help Philip? I hope you realize that if Philip does get into with Brady, it'll be over Chloe. If you help him, that would be just as bad as defending Chloe herself."  
  
Jason was beginning to become slightly irritated by Jan's attitude. Clenching his jaw in frustration, he took a moment to calm his nerves before saying, "I know what I'm doing, so if you're afraid that you'll melt in the rain then just go to your aunt's house. I'll get a ride home with Philip."  
  
"Did you just imply that I am a witch?" Jan questioned, livid with Jason's reluctance to follow her orders. "I so should have known that you would act this way. You are becoming a wimp, Jase. It's really kinda sad to think that you've finally stooped as low as someone like Mimi. Do you have any idea how pathetic that is? I, mean, just look at her."  
  
Standing less than three feet away, Mimi indignantly retorted, "Hello, I'm standing right here."  
  
Jan, giving her snobbiest smirk, casually remarked, "Gee, you're so unimportant that I didn't even notice you. Of course, with a face like that, I'm glad I didn't notice you. Really, Mimi, hasn't anyone ever told how much you look like some Halloween monster? Ooh, I bet you and Ghoul Girl are secretly best friends, huh?"  
  
Unsuccessfully attempting to hide her emotions, Mimi pleaded, "Please, stop."  
  
"What's wrong, Meems? Can't handle the truth? Well's here some more of it to swallow. You are a nobody." Pointing to the rest of the teens, Jan commented, "Face it, they are all over there and none of them even miss you. That is so sad. The poor homeless girl doesn't have any friends. Gee, I wonder why. Could it be because we all know how poor your family really is? Or, maybe, it's because everyone, even Belle, realizes that you're just not cool. Or, may-"  
  
Cutting Jan off in the middle of a word, Jason said, "I thought you were leaving."  
  
Tossing her very wet hair over her shoulder, Jan dryly answered, "I am."  
  
As she was walking away, an unexpected object, known as Mimi's foot, came from seemingly nowhere and caused Jan to trip. If that weren't bad enough, landing face down in a newly formed mud puddle surely was. Leaning over her bully with newfound courage, Mimi seriously said, "I asked you nicely to stop. Maybe next time you will listen."  
  
Watching Mimi walk away to rejoin the others who were still arguing with great passion, Jan coldly said to herself, "There won't be a next time, because you're going down, Meems. I'll teach you a lesson that you won't ever forget. First, though, I'll use you just a little more to ruin Ghoul Girl. Then, I'll ruin you."  
  
When Mimi, followed closely by Jason, reached the rest of the gang, the battle was heating up. Though Mimi wasn't sure exactly what had happened while she had been preoccupied with Jan, she could tell that the guys definitely hadn't cooled down. From the looks of things, Belle looked more frustrated than anyone else. Mimi supposed that was because she cared so much for everyone there.  
  
Belle had taken all she could handle of her friend and her big brother tearing each other down with cruel and unfair insults. "Have you forgotten that once upon a time you actually got along? I want you guys to stop this right now!" Belle screamed as she forcefully stomped her foot. Unfortunately, the rain, which still plagued them, had already done it's damage, leaving puddles everywhere - including where Belle stomped her foot. If things couldn't get worse, the mud not only got even thicker on her shoes, but flew up to land in a large splat on the leg of Philip's designer pants.  
  
Normally, Philip wouldn't have thought it was a big deal. However, he was so stressed from the day and all it's extenuating circumstances, that he simply lost his temper. In a tone harsher than he intended, Philip yelled, "Would you watch it? You just splashed mud all over my pants! Isn't it enough that I'm getting all wet because of your brother? I swear, sometimes I think you're as stupid as he is!"  
  
Belle could only nervously bite her lip as she watched the scene unfold before her. Before she knew what was happening, Brady, also more easily provoked than usual, grabbed the collar of Philip's shirt and swung him in a semi-circle. Thanks to not only his height, but his athletic build, Philip was able to keep his balance well enough to not trip in the mud.  
  
Wiping her wet hair away from her face, Chloe watched as Philip and Brady were engulfed by not only the rain, by their own fierce tempers. She could do little more than let out an unhappy sigh as she watched an equally unhappy Shawn approach Philip. She should have known that he wouldn't let Philip get away with insulting Belle.  
  
"Brady, why don't you just let him go, huh?" requested Shawn with an eerily calm smile. Reluctantly, Brady agreed and let go of Philip's collar. Immediately Chloe rushed to Philip's side, sending optical daggers at Brady.  
  
Keeping his seemingly calm attitude, Shawn stared through the increasingly heavy rain at Philip and asked, "Um, what exactly was it you said to Belle?"  
  
Under normal circumstances, Philip would have taken that opportunity to apologize to his friends. At the moment, however, he was still far too angry at not only Brady, but the world in general, to walk away from any kind of fight. Casting a defiant glare to his friend, Philip answered, "You know exactly what I said to your ditzy little girlfriend!"  
  
Turning his head away from Philip and smiling, Shawn quietly responded, "Yeah, I know what you said." In one swift movement, Shawn turned and used his right fist to harshly punch Philip, accidentally knocking him into Chloe. Though Philip was once again barely able to keep from falling, Chloe was not quite so fortunate. Losing her balance, she fell backwards and roughly hit the back of head on the muddy ground. Her pastel pink shirt and matching Capri pants were now covered in dark mud, as was a great deal of the rest of Chloe.  
  
Brady gave Chloe a concerned glance before advancing upon Shawn, who he blamed since he had thrown the first punch. Waving his hand in Chloe's direction, Brady demanded, "What were you thinking? You could have caused her to really get hurt!"  
  
Slightly intimidated by having Brady's anger suddenly directed at him, Shawn answered, "I was just trying to defend your sister!"  
  
Appearing at Shawn's side, Belle declared, "Shawn Douglas Brady! I can take care of myself!"  
  
While Belle defended her questionable independence, Chloe, with the help of Philip, got back to her feet. Looking down at her muddy, disheveled state, she almost laughed. Instead, she decided to get even. Once she was soundly standing, she turned to Philip and, with a sugary sweet grin, pushed him as hard as she could. He wasn't able to keep his balance this time, and landed on his backside with a thud.  
  
Chloe turned away from Philip and scooped up a large amount of mud in each hand. Walking as gracefully as the mud covering her would allow, Chloe made her way to where Brady and Shawn were still arguing. Though both had their backs to her, Belle didn't and only smiled when she realized what her friend was planning.  
  
Chloe loudly cleared her throat to get the attention of the guys. As they turned simultaneously to face her, she smiled deviously as she took a fistful of mud and threw it in each of their faces. She couldn't abstain from laughing at the astonished looks on their mud-covered faces. Smugly she asked, "Doesn't feel so nice, does it?"  
  
Deciding that someone needed to help Philip out of the mud, Jason hesitantly approached his friend and extended a helpful hand, silently vowing that this was the last time he was helping the K-Man after a disagreement over Chloe. Her only other option being to stand in the rain by herself, Mimi followed Jason.  
  
Grabbing hold of Jason's hand, Philip gave an all-too-happy smile before he unexpectedly gave a hard yank on Jason's arm, pulling him into the mud.  
  
Trying to be angry, Jason questioned, "What did you that for? I was actually trying to help you."  
  
With a relaxed smile, Philip answered, "And, I was just trying to share the wealth."  
  
Looking at the laughing guys as though they were crazy, Mimi rambled, "You guys have lost your minds. Today is my birthday and you guys have nothing better to do than sit in a huge mud puddle during a rain storm? I swear, I wish I never would have agreed to Shawn's stupid idea of coming here. I should have just stayed home and watched a rented movie."  
  
As Mimi continued her rant, Philip and Jason exchanged a knowing glance. Mimi, waving her arms toward the sky as she cursed the weather, did not notice Philip mouthing to the count of three. Before she even knew what was happening, the guys each took hold of one of her ankles and yanked her into the mud.  
  
Shawn, using his hand to wipe a lump of mud off his face, directed his attention to Belle. Motioning to their three friends sitting in the mud, Shawn remarked almost innocently, "Gee, Belle, it looks like you're the only one who hasn't been attacked with mud. You know what that means."  
  
Waving her index finer back and forth in Shawn's face, Belle said, "You wouldn't dare."  
  
"Wouldn't I?" Shawn questioned as he carefully rubbed the mud across Belle's forehead and then onto her cheeks. He only laughed harder as she began to squeal and wave both hands at him.  
  
Belle decided that Chloe had the right idea when she splattered the guys with mud. Reaching down, Belle scooped a nice, large amount of mud into her hand. Giving Shawn her most mischievous smile, she said, "You really should have better manners." That said Belle slung the mud in Shawn's direction. Ducking, Shawn was able to miss being hit - Brady wasn't so lucky.  
  
Feigning anger though he was actually in a rather good mood, Brady screamed, "Tink! Learn to throw!"  
  
Belle barely registered what her brother said as she was tackled by Shawn. She landed in the soft mud with Shawn on top of her. Even the mud seeping into her clothing couldn't keep her from smiling at having Shawn's body pressed against hers.  
  
Throwing herself at Brady, Chloe screamed, "Girls against guys!"  
  
Having just gotten to their feet, Philip and Jason grabbed Mimi. Before sending her back into the mud, Jason said, "You heard what she said, "Girls versus guys! Let the war begin!"  
  
With Mimi safely deposited in the mud, Philip turned his attention to Chloe, who after tackling Brady, tried to make an escape. Her plans were halted by Philip, who's chest she ran into. "Hello, beautiful."  
  
"Hello, Philip," carefully returned Chloe as she watched his every move.  
  
Flashing a smile, Philip asked, "You know I love you, right?"  
  
"Right," answered Chloe as she moved even closer to Philip.  
  
Giving her soft kiss, Philip replied, "Good. So, you'll understand when I do this."  
  
"Do what?"  
  
Chloe's question was answered by Philip grabbing both her hands and pulling her around in a dizzying circle. As she spun around she could see Shawn was still hovering over Belle. Now, however, Mimi had attached herself to his back and was slinging mud at the back of his head. She was also slinging the mud at Jason who was trying to get his arms around her waist so he could pull her off Shawn.  
  
Chloe gasped when she felt someone grab her feet, forcing Philip, who still held her arms, to stop spinning her.  
  
"Brady, thank you so much. I'm glad someone decided to help me."  
  
Giving his uncle a truly genuine smile, the first in months, Brady said, "Tsk, tsk. You said it yourself, Chloe. Girls against guys." Smiling, Brady added, "That makes you, my little diva, the enemy. You ready, Philip?"  
  
Philip returned Brady's smile and proceeded to help him. Happily, the two used Chloe's arms and legs to swing her body dangerously close to the mud. Being swung back and forth through the air, Chloe laughed harder than she had in months. If only for a few minutes, her problems were erased and she was free to laugh and smile.  
  
Finally succeeding in pulling Mimi off Shawn, Jason quickly threw her over his shoulder. Mischievously, he asked, "So, Meems, just how much do you enjoy becoming dizzy?"  
  
"Jason Masters, you better put me down this instant!"  
  
Ignoring Mimi's order, Jason began spinning in a circle while standing in place. The more Mimi playfully screamed, the more he laughed.  
  
Neither paid attention to Shawn and Belle who had yet to move from their dangerously close position on the ground. Without thought to the action, Shawn used his muddy hand to carefully push Belle's wet hair away from her face. If she minded the extra mud, she didn't say anything. Instead, she opted to continue her comfortable stay under Shawn's body.  
  
So, as the rain fell upon Salem, seven of its most troubled teens escaped their daily problems by doing nothing more than playing in the mud with one another. Of course, none of them were even considering what their parental units would have to say when they arrived home wet and muddy. Then again, at the moment, it didn't matter. They may be soaked, and they may be dirty, but they were all happy. And, that was far more important. 


	5. Chapter 04

"Shawn Brady, would you stop!" squealed Belle playfully as she swatted Shawn's hand away from her hair. From across the coffee table, Mimi dramatically rolled her eyes. There was only so much of Shawn and Belle and their severe case of denial that she could take - and she was quickly reaching her limit.  
  
As soon as Belle resumed her conversation with Mimi, Shawn began to lightly tap Belle's colorful hair clips that formed a semi-circle across the top of her head. When he realized that she was trying to ignore him, Shawn decided to try a new tactic. Acting as though he was looking for something, Shawn began to lean up and look on top of Belle's head and make the exaggerated sounds of thought.  
  
"Hmm," loudly exclaimed Shawn.  
  
Finally giving in to Shawn's childish game, Belle asked, "Shawn-Douglas Brady, what are you doing?"  
  
Feigning innocence, Shawn answered, "Well, I was just trying to follow the rainbow of hair thingies to see if I could find a pot of gold. Too bad all I could find was Belle the leprechaun."  
  
Giggling, Belle punched Shawn's arm and began to tell him yet again to leave her alone when Mimi suddenly stood and began to make her way to the door.  
  
Belle turned around on the couch to face Mimi and asked, "Meems, where are you going? Is something wrong?"  
  
"Yeah, something's wrong. I got stuck spending the afternoon alone with the two most blind people I have ever met!"  
  
With that Mimi made her dramatic exit. She was halfway to the elevator when she realized that she had stormed out without her purse. She grudgingly turned around and walked back to the door where Shawn was waiting with her purse. Snatching it from him, Mimi finally made her exit.  
  
Plopping himself back down on the couch, Shawn thought aloud, "I wonder what that was all about."  
  
"I have no clue. Do you think that maybe I should go talk to her?"  
  
Shawn turned to face Belle and admire her beautiful facial features. He could not help but love the way she was always putting everyone else's happiness ahead of her own. Realizing that he was coming very close to totally spacing out in the Black living room, Shawn distractedly replied, "Nah, I think she probably just needed to be alone."  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Nancy grabbed Craig's arm just as he was leaving the house to go to the hospital. To put it mildly, things had been tense recently between the formerly happily married couple. Craig wasn't sure if he could remember the last time an entire day had gone by without there being some type of argument with Nancy. If she wasn't fighting with him, she was fighting with Chloe. And, Craig thought bitterly, Nancy was pushing Chloe dangerously close to the edge. With each argument, he saw Chloe become increasingly desperate to find a way to get out from under Nancy's control, and he saw Nancy become more determined than ever to isolate Chloe from all those people she deemed inappropriate for her only child. Craig feared what would happen when Chloe reached her limit and could take no more of Nancy's infuriating behavior.  
  
"Craig, we need to talk."  
  
"You know what, Nancy, I've tried talking to you. It's gotten us nowhere. You refuse to open up to me about what happened with Chloe's father. You know that I'll love you no matter who he is or what he did to you. Nancy, your secret is destroying our marriage."  
  
Her nostrils on the verge of flaring, Nancy angrily said, "You listen to me. The reason our marriage is falling apart is that YOU refuse to trust your own wife. I swear, Craig, all you ever do is badger me about the past. And, to make matters worse, you continually side with my daughter instead of me. What type of example is that for Chloe?"  
  
Trying to keep his temper in check just so the neighbors and any unfortunate soul that happened to be walking by wouldn't get a free show, Craig replied, "I think that it shows Chloe that at least one of us cares enough to take an interest in her problems. And, let's face it, that person is definitely not you."  
  
Craig's words, no matter how calmly said, cut Nancy worse than any knife ever could. He was no longer implying that he cared more about Chloe than she did, he was now practically stating it as a proven fact. Her face reddening from the anger, Nancy vehemently replied, "Don't you dare pretend that you care more for Chloe than I do. That's not true."  
  
"Yes, it is, Nancy. If we're being honest, then it's time I told you the truth about your so-called parenting skills. She's your flesh and blood, not mine. God knows you've thrown that in my face enough times for even me to get in through my thick skull. However, I'm the one that acts like the parent. And, do you know why? Because I love her like a daughter and don't treat her like an opponent in some twisted game."  
  
Holding up a hand to silence his wife's protests, Craig continued, "You battle your own daughter for attention. Then, you don't even bother to concern yourself with her problems. She's sixteen years old. She doesn't know what to do with her life just yet. Chloe needs guidance - not a bulldog mother who denies her a birth father. Is any of this getting through to you, Nancy? Is it?"  
  
Before Nancy could give a nasty response, someone from behind her husband cleared their throat, effectively getting both Craig and Nancy's attention.  
  
"What are YOU doing here?" demanded Nancy as she gave the person her most menacing look.  
  
Philip withheld his groan. He KNEW this was a bad idea, but he just had to see Chloe. Though he was at her house quite often, Philip was nearly always met with Nancy's cruel glares and callous remarks. She no longer bothered to conceal her dislike for her daughter's boyfriend. Philip knew that the chances of Nancy ever being nice to him were slim. He was just glad that Dr. Wesley treated him like a person instead of some animal that should be hunted down and killed like his wife did.  
  
"Good morning, Dr. Wesley, Mrs. Wesley. I just thought I would stop by to see if Chloe was home," greeted Philip with a polite, yet terribly fake, smile.  
  
As always Nancy was unable to keep her mouth shut and felt compelled to reply, "Well, she not, and don't you bother coming back. My daughter is far to good for a spoiled brat like you."  
  
Rolling his eyes, Craig used all his willpower to refrain from telling Nancy to shut-up. Instead he looked at Philip and tried to give what he hoped to be a reassuring smile. "Perhaps you should stop by later this evening. I'm sure Chloe would be very happy to see you."  
  
For the first time since his arrival, Philip gave a genuine smile. "Yeah, I'll do that. Thanks, Dr. Wesley."  
  
As soon as Philip was gone, Nancy let her temper loose on Craig, "WHAT are you thinking? That boy should not be allowed anywhere near Chloe. Have you lost your mind?"  
  
"Enough! I won't listen to this anymore," concluded Craig as he promptly walked away from Nancy and to his car that was thankfully take him to the hospital where he could just get lost in his work.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Mimi, along with her beloved cone of chocolate ice cream, wondered aimlessly through Salem Place, her daily problems rolling endlessly through her mind. Before her dad had lost his job, she had been a shop-a-holic just like her good friend Belle Black. Her family's financial problems were part of the reason she had been so surprised by her birthday party. Of course, Mimi had a feeling that someone, probably Belle's dad, had helped her parents with the expenses. And, despite her attempts at being grateful, some part of Mimi was really bothered by the fact that her family was still having to take even small handouts. However, she wasn't as bothered by that as she was the fact that Jason Masters had not even come down to her party. Mimi felt incredibly stupid for believing for even a moment that Jason was some kind of hero just because he made Jan shut her mouth that night on the pier.  
  
On the other hand, Jason had been really nice to her when everyone was getting muddy at the carnival. He had actually treated her like a friend. Of course, that had been four days ago, and Mimi hadn't seen him since. Just when she thought she understood Jason, he found a way to do something to surprise her.  
  
So lost in her thoughts, Mimi did not see the approaching figure until she, and her chocolate ice cream, smacked into him. Losing her balance as she bumped into him, Mimi instinctively reached for him to steady her. By grabbing his shirt, she only succeeded in causing him to also lose his balance and knocked the both of them into Salem Place's fountain. Unlike Mimi, the poor fellow was able to catch himself a little and keep from his shoulders up dry. Mimi was far from being that lucky. The couple was immediately surrounded by onlookers who found the situation quite amusing. Among those onlookers was none other than Jason Masters.  
  
Approaching the fountain just as Mimi and the unfortunate person she had practically assaulted were getting out of the fountain, Jason asked in his most taunting voice, "Mimi, what did you DO to that poor guy?"  
  
Turning approximately ten different shades of red in less than thirty seconds, Mimi tried her best to ignore Jason's comment. Turning away from Jason and his obnoxious grin, Mimi found herself staring at the unlucky person that she had run into and consequently caused to go for an impromptu swim in the fountain.  
  
Turning an added shade of red, Mimi quickly began, "Oh. My. God. I am SO sorry. I swear I did not mean to run into you like that! I am just so sorry! I swear I'll find some way to pay for your dry-cleaning bill. Really, it was an accident."  
  
Jeremy Horton had the strangest urge to laugh at the rambling young woman before him. From head to toe, she was drenched. Her hair, which he felt certain she had spent a great amount of time on that morning, was now matted to her head and her eyeliner and mascara were forming black streaks down her face. He wondered if he looked half as bad as she did. Reaching up and realizing that he still had chocolate ice cream on his neck from her running into him, he concluded that he probably looked worst.  
  
Wanting to make her feel better, he said, "It's all right. Like you said, it was just an accident. It's really not a big deal. And, don't worry about the dry-cleaning, I never really liked this outfit."  
  
Mimi gave a weak smile as Jason watched in awe. Had the guy just let her off the hook when he could have teased her for a lifetime? What, was the guy some sort of saint?  
  
"Are you sure?" hesitantly asked Mimi, fearing that he might actually change his mind and that she would have to beg her parents for a little more cash so she could pay for his dry-cleaning bill.  
  
"You said it was an accident - I believe you."  
  
In a moment of extreme happiness, Mimi pulled Jeremy into a hug. Had she thought before taking such action, she would have realized what a bad idea it was. When she pulled away with a sheepish grin, Jeremy burst into a fit of laughter.  
  
With a look of complete confusion, Mimi asked, "What? What's so funny?"  
  
Leaning in close to Mimi, Jeremy whispered, "You now have chocolate all over your cheek."  
  
This added incident caused Mimi's face to flush almost as red as it did when she first knocked Jeremy into the fountain.  
  
"Oh, my gosh, this is so embarrassing."  
  
Jeremy gave her a reassuring smile as he took the wet shirt he was wearing over his white tank top off and used it to wipe her cheek. "See? All better." Of course, the minute the shirt came off and he was standing there in that drenching wet tank top, Mimi's eyes drifted away from his face and to his tan body. Slightly shaking her head, she forced herself to keep her attention on his face and not on how close his body was to hers.  
  
By now, the crowd had dissipated with only Jason and a few others left to watch Mimi and her victim. And, boy, was Jason watching. If he didn't know better, he would think that the guy was almost flirting with Mimi. Why would he be doing something like that? Come on, it was Meems. The same Meems whose pigtails he pulled in third grade. The same Meems he played in the mud with during preschool - and, sadly, less than a week ago. There was no way some guy would be flirting with his Meems. That was just crazy. Even crazier was the fact that Mimi looked like she was enjoying herself.  
  
Still more than a little embarrassed by her run-in with Jeremy, Mimi decided to make a quick get-a-way. "Okay, well, I should definitely go home and get cleaned up." Turning to leave, Mimi added her good-bye before quickly walking away.  
  
More to himself than to anyone in particular, Jeremy remarked, "But, I didn't get you name."  
  
Walking away in the opposite direction, Jason said to himself with a smirk, "Yeah, and I sure won't be the one to give it to you, loser."  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
After leaving the Wesley house, Philip aimlessly wandered around the city that had been home to him his entire life. He found it amazing how many things had remained the same - and how many had drastically changed. In a way, Salem reminded him of his love for Chloe. It was always surprising, though so many of those surprises were far from good. Things never stayed the same between them, but she was still a safety net for him. Also like Salem, Chloe was full of trouble and never predictable.  
  
It was the very same things that he loved about her that he hated about her. No other girl had ever dared to not want to date Philip Kiriakis for merely his handsome looks and wealthy family. Chloe was different. She didn't care what the rest of the world saw when they looked at Philip, all that mattered was what she saw. Philip loved that no one could sway her opinion. He also hated it, because it meant that when she made a decision, he had no power to make her change her mind.  
  
For most of his life, Philip had felt that he was caged by his family. Chloe, however, always seemed wonderfully free and independent. The opinions of others truly didn't affect how she lived her life. She was entirely her own person. It was another one of the things that Philip both loved and hated.  
  
Philip had endured so many things to be with Chloe. He often wondered if he would be able to survive without her. Those thoughts were nearly always followed by one nagging question. How long could he hold onto Chloe?  
  
More than anything, Philip wanted to be with Chloe for the rest of his life. He knew that she had become an intricate part of him. He truly needed her. He just wasn't sure if her feelings for him were as strong.  
  
Philip knew that his jealous tendencies angered Chloe, but he often found that he couldn't control the outbursts. Any time he saw another guy, especially one he was close to such as Shawn or Brady, trying to get close to Chloe, Philip felt her slipping even farther away from him. He feared that one day, some guy would come along and she would finally slip completely away, lost to him forever. Even worse, he feared that guy had already entered Chloe's life.  
  
Truth be known, even Philip could feel his world with Chloe slowly crumbling away. But, that didn't mean the love he felt was also crumbling. He just wasn't sure what would happen to that love once Chloe freed herself from his grasp. Philip wished that he could simply stop the hands of his enemy time and never be forced to face a future that would not hold Chloe. A future that would have Chloe with someone she truly loved and could openly admit she loved. A future that would leave Philip with a scarily uncertain destiny.  
  
All Philip knew to do was to hold onto her as long as he could. The fighting between them was getting worse as their many differences interfered more and more often. Philip knew that his time with Chloe was running out, but he loved her and refused to just give her up without a fight to the bitter end. And, Philip suspected that the final battle for Chloe's heart would not be fought with her, but with Brady. As much as Philip loved his nephew, he hated him. Philip would always blame Brady for making Chloe realize who she really was and why she didn't belong with Philip.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
By the time Mimi arrived home, her facial coloring had almost returned to a normal shade. However, that changed the minute she arrived at her house and saw Shawn and Belle on her front porch, obviously waiting for her. Things only worsened for Mimi when Shawn saw her approaching and nearly started laughing. As he got control of his laughter, Shawn nudged Belle and pointed in Mimi's direction. Belle's eyes widened at Mimi's disheveled appearance, but she managed to keep her cool better than Shawn. In fact, Belle looked genuinely concerned.  
  
"Mimi! What happened to you? Are you okay?"  
  
Without looking at her friend, Mimi meekly replied, "I'm fine Belle, just totally embarrassed."  
  
Shawn began to throw a reassuring arm over Mimi's shoulder, but reconsidered when he got a good look at her wet clothing and some of the chocolate Jeremy had missed when he had wiped her face earlier. Clearing his throat, Shawn said, "I'm sure whatever happened wasn't that bad." Though, Shawn had a feeling it was probably worse.  
  
Leading her friends into the house, Mimi responded glumly, "Trust me, Shawn, it WAS that bad and then some. I was so humiliated. You would not believe how bad it was. You know, it was so bad, I don't even want to talk about it. I'm going to go take a shower."  
  
That said, Mimi trudged upstairs and went directly into the bathroom.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Jason was sitting alone at the Java Cafe, generally lost in thought, when Jan sat down across from with a clearly displeased expression. Releasing a deep sigh of almost dread, Jason looked up and finally made eye contact with the person that was known as his girlfriend.  
  
"Aren't you even going to say hello? What is your problem, Jason?"  
  
"I'm not in the mood, Jan."  
  
"Oh, really? Well, that's too bad. I am going to talk and YOU are going to listen. I called your house like ten times today. Where have you been? I so have the perfect plan to destroy Ghoul Girl. And, you are going to be the one to help. Well, you and that twit Mimi."  
  
"Would you quit ragging on Mimi? Just cut her some slack. What has she ever done to you?"  
  
Jan wasn't quite sure where Jason's sudden burst of conscience came from, but she certainly didn't appreciate its arrival. She knew that every once in a great while Jason showed his human side. And, every single time he did so, it made Jan sick to her stomach. She did not need some wimpy angelic boyfriend. She needed the Jason Masters she had helped create - mean, insulting, and always at her disposal. No, Jan definitely did not approve of Jason's new-found independence from her. She had assumed that night at the pier and the ridiculous incident at the carnival had been isolated incidents. It looked like she was wrong.  
  
Standing, Jan loudly declared, "You know what? We're through. Call me when you get a spine."  
  
As he watched Jan walk away, Jason found himself torn between two emotions - sadness and pure joy. 


	6. Chapter 05

Chloe spotted him the minute she entered Dotcom. There he was sitting so smug and secure at one of the booths. How dare he order her here? Did he think that he had any control over her? If so, he was seriously mistaken, because no one controlled Chloe Lane.  
  
Roughly throwing her purse on the booth's table, Chloe sent him a look that fully expressed her annoyance at having been summoned to meet him without so much as an explanation.  
  
Raising his hands in the air in mock surrender, Brady said, "I give up - just don't go get any sharp objects."  
  
Taking a seat across from Brady, Chloe skipped the pleasantries and demanded, "What do you want, Brady?"  
  
Brady acted surprised by Chloe's attitude, but he had actually been expecting it. He knew exactly what he was getting into when he had called Chloe and left a message on her machine to meet him immediately because he didn't have all day to wait on her.  
  
"Seriously, Brady, what gives you the right to call my home and demand that I come see you? Well?"  
  
Pushing his milkshake in Chloe's direction, Brady muttered, "Here, have some of this, maybe it will cool you off."  
  
Chloe, pushing the milkshake back across the table, stated, "I am NOT drinking after you."  
  
This time, Brady was genuinely surprised by Chloe. Giving a slight grin, he sarcastically asked, "What? Do you not want to get my cooties?"  
  
"For all I know, you could have a cold or something and be trying to purposely give it to me."  
  
Losing his smile, Brady replied indignantly, "That's right, Chloe. I called you down here just so I could trick you into getting sick. Gee, I can't believe you uncovered my secret plot."  
  
"Fine, what did you want?"  
  
"I was just bored and wanted to see if you were up to catching a movie over at Salem Place."  
  
"Oh," mumbled Chloe in slight defeat.  
  
Mimicking her Brady dramatically said, "OH!"  
  
Grabbing her purse off the table, Chloe attempted to use it to playfully hit Brady. However, he was too quick for her and caught it in mid-air.  
  
"Did THE Chloe Lane just try to assault me? I don't know, I may have to call that idiot Roman and report you." Just as Chloe and Brady began laughing, Philip came in the door. Motioning toward his uncle, Brady grumbled, "Oh, great, it's the green eyed monster himself."  
  
Philip stalked across the popular hangout, his infamous temper worsening with each long stride. As he locked eyes with Brady, he knew that the end wasn't far away. He also knew that he wasn't giving Chloe up without a brutal fight.  
  
Moving as far from Brady as she possibly could while still sitting across from him at the booth, Chloe said, "Oh, hi, Philip!"  
  
Not breaking eye contact with his nephew, Philip demanded, "What are you doing here with him? You keep promising me that you'll stay away from him, yet I keep finding the two of you together behind my back."  
  
"First of all, this is not something I'm doing behind your back. Look around you, Philip. There are people everywhere. I'm not hiding!"  
  
"You know what I'm talking about!"  
  
Interrupting the battling duo, Brady began, "Listen, Philip, why don't we all . . ."  
  
"Shut-up!" yelled Philip and Chloe in unison as they continued to quarrel.  
  
"You know, why don't you two spend the rest of the day here arguing? I'm gone." With that, Brady left Philip and Chloe at the booth and headed to the door. When he reached it, he looked back to see the young couple were already making up despite the fact that Chloe still appeared less than pleased with her boyfriend's behavior.  
  
To himself, Brady quietly regretted, "I'm sorry, but I made a promise to keep the two of you apart and I always keep my promises. I just hope, Chloe, that you can forgive me when this is all over. I wish I'd never even made that promise to my grandfather."  
  
Despite what he told himself, Brady knew that Chloe was the one person besides Belle that he could never truly manipulate. And, though he continued to deny to himself his growing feelings for Chloe, Brady was subconsciously acting on them. That's why he felt he had to go to see his grandfather and see if just maybe he could get out of the promise he had made.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
After finishing her shower, Mimi trudged back down the stairs and found Shawn and Belle camped out in her living room just waiting to hear her humiliating story. Mimi was struck with a sudden feeling of sadness when she came to the conclusion that just like it was Shawn and Belle now, it would always be Shawn and Belle. The chances of Mimi ever making Shawn fall for her were slim if they existed at all.  
  
As soon as Mimi had taken her seat, Belle softly asked, "Do you want to tell us what happened?"  
  
"Not really," muttered Mimi unhappily. However, when she looked up and saw her friends' expectant gazes, she added, "But, I will."  
  
Gathering her strength, Mimi began her story, "Well, the whole stupid mess started when I went to Salem Place to eat a little ice cream and do some window shopping."  
  
"I suppose you're talking about the ice cream that was on your face," interjected Shawn.  
  
Groaning, Mimi asked, "You mean he didn't wipe it all off? I can't believe I walked all the way home not only wet but with ice cream on my face!"  
  
Belle's glare only made Shawn feel worse about bringing up the ice cream. In an attempt to cheer Mimi up and get some answers, Shawn said, "Really, it was just a tiny spot. I hardly noticed. But, I am kinda curious - who exactly is 'he'?"  
  
"HE is the guy that I totally humiliated myself in front of today! It was SO bad, you guys. Honestly you wouldn't believe how bad it was for me!"  
  
"Meems, can you tell us what exactly 'it' is?"  
  
"It, Belle, is me being stupid and running into this totally hot guy and not only dumping my ice cream all over him, but knocking both of us into the fountain at the center of Salem Place."  
  
Belle placed her hand over her mouth as she restrained from gasping at Mimi's bad luck. Shawn, on the other hand, was also restraining himself - from laughing. It wasn't so much that he enjoyed seeing Mimi completely embarrassed, because he really didn't. It was just that if it had happened to anyone but his friend, all three of them would be laughing about it.  
  
Her voice low, Mimi continued, "It gets worse. Someone we all know was there and saw the whole thing, which means by this time tomorrow everyone in Salem will know. That's right, Jason Masters saw it all and got a real good laugh from it."  
  
Still using a soft, reassuring voice, Belle asked, "What about the guy you knocked into? Was he really mean about it?"  
  
"That's the very worst part. He wasn't mean at all. Not only was he totally hot with his blonde hair and gorgeous green eyes, but he was super sweet. He acted like it was nothing big and was something that happened to him everyday." Jumping to her feet so she could pace her living room, Mimi continued her rant, "I swear I hate him so much!"  
  
Confused Shawn asked, "The guy you ran into?"  
  
"No! Jason! You should have seen him, Shawn. Oh, he thought the entire thing was just so funny. I mean it wasn't bad enough that he skipped my birthday party to hang out with my brother, but he had to get half of the people shopping to stop and laugh at me! I should have known that what happened at the pier meant absolutely nothing! Why am I so stupid?"  
  
"Mimi, your not stupid," Belle said as she gave her friend a hug and wondered, like Shawn, what exactly it was that happened on the pier.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
When Jeremy walked in the front door, he was immediately met with Jack's incessant laughter. Jeremy had been hoping that no one would be home when he got back from Salem Place, but with the luck he had been having, he should have known better.  
  
"Ah, my dear boy, what have you done to yourself?"  
  
"Nothing, Uncle Jack, I just had a little accident while exploring Salem Place."  
  
"Little? From the looks of you, it must have been one heck of an accident," laughed Jack heartily as he watched Jennifer's nephew blush just slightly under his teasing.  
  
"What's so fun-. . ." Jennifer paused mid-sentence as she entered the room and saw for herself what exactly was so funny.  
  
Giving Jack one of the dirty looks she had become so good at giving him, Jennifer questioned, "Jack, what did you do to my nephew?"  
  
"Me? I did not do a single thing to young Jeremy. No, this little mess was all his, I assure you."  
  
Turning her gaze from her ex-husband to her nephew, Jennifer softened her tone and asked, "Is that true?"  
  
"Yes, it's true. Jack has absolutely nothing to do with this."  
  
Clearing his throat to get Jennifer's attention, Jack smugly asked, "Don't you owe a certain someone an apology?"  
  
"Forget it, Jack."  
  
Jeremy decided it would be best to let Jack and Jennifer deal with their problems without him and headed upstairs to shower. "Listen, this ice cream is getting pretty sticky, so I'm gonna head upstairs to take a shower."  
  
Jennifer leaned over to give her nephew a kiss on the cheek, but thought twice about it when she got a good look at all the ice cream that was still covering his neck and face. Deciding to just keep a safe distance, Jennifer said, "Okay, sweetie. I'll be waiting for you down here so we can decide what we want to have delivered for dinner later tonight."  
  
"All right, Aunt Jen. I'll try to hurry."  
  
Once he was safely in the shower, Jeremy let his mind roam back to the girl who had plowed into him. There was just something about her that fascinated Jeremy. She had been so darn cute. But, Jeremy had never really been one to base his opinion of a person solely on their physical appearance. It was something else. There was just something that he had immediately adored about her.  
  
Using the soft wash cloth to wash his face, Jeremy wondered who she was, what her story was. Jeremy had never really been the type to wonder about other people's personal lives, but the young woman who had accidently attacked him had truly caught his interest. She had appeared so jumpy and nervous. In fact, Jeremy thought her rambling apologies were rather sweet and enduring.  
  
Of course, Jeremy was far too sensible to believe in silly things such as love at first sight. However, that didn't mean he wasn't enchanted by her on some inner level.  
  
Turning off the water, Jeremy grabbed a towel and wondered just what was wrong with him. It wasn't as if he was in grade school and had a crush on the girl sitting in front of him. Those days were long gone. Jeremy just kept telling himself that he would never be so irresponsible as to get carried away by a single, chance meeting.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Brady entered the Kiriakis mansion without bothering to knock. He had a mission, so why be delayed by something as inconsequential as a doorbell? Meeting Henderson in the front hall, Brady asked if his grandfather was home. Brady was informed that Victor was actually out of town on business and would not be back until late that evening.  
  
For a brief moment, Brady considered just leaving the mansion and going ahead with his scheme to destroy Philip and Chloe. Then, he reconsidered when he began to really think about the situation. He was Brady Victor Black. No one controlled him, not even his own powerful grandfather. The more he thought about, the more disgusted he was becoming with his grandfather and himself.  
  
It seemed to Brady that Victor was the only person gaining anything from the manipulations carried out by Brady. Philip was obviously going to get his heart broken. Then again, Brady found it highly unlikely that Philip and Chloe would last much longer even without his grandfather's schemes. As for Chloe, Victor wanted her destroyed. In Victor's eyes, Chloe would never come close enough to being good enough for his son.  
  
Sometimes, Brady almost felt like laughing at Victor's hypocrisy. What was perfectly fine for Victor to do was a terrible crime if committed by Philip. As for Brady, Victor expected him to follow orders like the dutiful grandson. Yet, what was it that Brady was going to receive in return? It certainly wasn't control of his grandfather's company, because it had been made painfully clear that Philip would be the next leader of Titan.  
  
Brady was beginning to wonder if he wasn't as much a pawn in Victor's game as Philip. Brady knew his grandfather loved him, but he also knew that he was using him. And, Brady refused to be manipulated.  
  
Making his way upstairs, Brady slipped unnoticed into his grandfather's study. He decided that he would just leave a note on his desk saying that he didn't think that Philip and Chloe needed any help breaking up because they would do it all on their own and that Victor should call him so they could discuss it. Maybe then Victor would let Brady out of the promise he made to help him.  
  
Reaching his grandfather's desk, Brady was surprised to see that there was not so much as a stack of post-it notes on the man's desk. How can a man that ran a company as successful and financially prosperous as Titan not have a little stack of post-it notes?  
  
Brady reluctantly opted to just grab a piece of paper from one of Victor's desk drawers He knew how his grandfather felt about people going through his personal business papers, but Brady couldn't see the harm considering how involved he was in Victor's schemes. Besides, what could Victor possibly want to hide from his own grandson?  
  
Raffling through the desk for a notepad, Brady froze when he saw a folder hidden in the bottom of the drawer with just the corner showing. Of course, it was on that corner that Brady's name was written. Overwhelmed with curiosity, Brady reached down to the bottom of the drawer and pulled out the folder, careful to not disturb any of the other papers.  
  
Flipping through the stack of papers the folder contained, Brady skimmed through them quickly, just checking to see if it was anything directly affected him. He had almost determined that the folder contained nothing of any significant importance when a few slips of paper in the back slipped from his grasp and floated gently to the floor.  
  
Brady gave an exasperated groan as he bent down to retrieve the papers. As he straightened back up, he found himself frozen in place. Brady read through the papers, his mouth agape at what he saw. It appeared that his grandfather was using him more than he could have ever imagined. With each line he read, Brady's anger dramatically increased.  
  
However, as the anger passed, the scowl upon Brady's handsome face was replaced with a mischievous smile. Walking across the room, Brady approached the copy machine in the corner. He then made copies of each of the papers that he felt would be useful to him. Brady then returned the folder with all the original copies to its place in the drawer and picked up a photo of Philip and Victor that sat atop the desk. His smile widening, Brady remarked, "Oh, Gramps, you should know better than to think that I would be as naive as Philip. I won't allow anyone to take advantage of me. And, unfortunately for you, turnabout is fair play. Prepare to lose, Grandpa Vic." 


	7. Chapter 06

Entering his living room, Jason casually hit the play button on the answering machine so he could check the messages while he leafed through the day's mail. He paid relatively little attention to the messages as he found himself lured in by the promise that his mother was actually a million-dollar winner. Yeah, and he was Philip Kiriakis. Well, maybe in his dreams. After all, Chloe may be a ghoul, but there was no doubt she was a hot one.  
  
Jason's attention was suddenly captured when a voice he only wished he could forget came through loud and clear, "Jason, hey, son, it's your dad. I know that you probably don't want to talk to me, so I guess it's better that I did get the machine. Anyway, I just wanted to call and tell you that I'm doing all right here in San Francisco and hope that you and your sister are doing okay. I miss you, son. I love you."  
  
Hitting the erase button, Jason angrily muttered, "Yeah, and I hate you."  
  
Heading to the stairs, Jason was stopped by a knocking at the door. His first instinct was to just ignore it, go on up to his bedroom, turn the music up full blast, and forget that the rest of the world even existed - especially his father. However, Jason took a second to think it over and realized that it might be important. He quickly decided to see who it was, and if it was just some lame salesman, Jason would just to tell him to get lost in the most rude and heartless manner he could conjure up on such short notice. Then again, Jason had become quite accustomed to being mean to those around him, so it wouldn't be too big of a challenge.  
  
Jason found himself quite surprised when he opened the door and found the one and only Belle Black staring back at him with what had to be the brightest smile he had ever seen. Just seeing her sunshine face was enough to make part of the anger fade away, but definitely not all of it or anywhere close.  
  
"Uh, Belle, hi. What are you doing here?"  
  
Belle's smile dropped just a little at Jason's bluntness. She knew that he wouldn't exactly be doing cartwheels at her mere appearance, but she hadn't expected him to be quite so distant. Forcing that bright smile back on her face, Belle said, "I just dropped by to talk. Is it a bad time?"  
  
Though his brain was telling him to tell her it was and just shut the door in her face, Jason's mouth did not get the message and said, "No, not really. Come on in."  
  
Stepping into the house, Belle said, "Thanks, I'm sorry I just stopped by without calling. I guess that was kinda rude. For all I knew, you could have been in the middle of some really important stuff or whatever and not need to be bothered."  
  
"Nah, it's not a problem. In fact, you're probably the least rude person I know. You'd have to be to put up with Ghoul Girl as a friend."  
  
Belle fought the urge to defend Chloe because she knew that it was a fight for another day. She had something else that she needed to discuss with Jason today. Changing the subject, Belle said as she glanced wistfully around the living room, "Wow, I can't believe how long it's been since I've been over to your house."  
  
Shrugging Jason nonchalantly responded, "Yeah, I guess it's been a while."  
  
"A while? Jason, the last time I was here was about two years before Shawn went to boarding school. I remember because it was spring break and you and Shawn and Philip spent nearly the entire day playing some kind of video game while me and Mimi helped your mom bake cookies. We finally dragged you guys away from your game long enough for us to all go swimming in the pool."  
  
Jason laughed at the memory, "I remember that day. You're right about me and the guys. We had to have spent three or four hours straight playing video games."  
  
"Yeah, well, it's nice to know some things haven't changed," laughed Belle, as she recalled Mimi's anger at Jason playing video games with Connor during her party.  
  
After few seconds of odd silence, Belle's chipper voice broke through, "Jason, I need a favor. And, yes, I know that you really don't have any reason to help me, but I would really appreciate it. So, will you do this one little favor for me?"  
  
Giving Belle a skeptical look, Jason replied, "It depends. What exactly is the favor?"  
  
Belle knew this would be the hard part. Even when they had been in elementary school, Jason had loved to tease everyone around him, especially Mimi. Of course, that childish, light teasing was a far cry from the cruel jokes he had begun to make when he got older. Belle wasn't quite sure when things had changed, but somewhere along the way, they had. Flashing her smile one more time, Belle said, "I know that you saw what happened to Mimi yesterday afternoon at Salem Place."  
  
"Oh, yeah. Now, THAT was funny. If I were that guy, I would have tried pressing assault charges against her. Not to mention attempted murder for the near drowning."  
  
Frowning, Belle continued, "Jason, Mimi was really upset by what happened. She gets embarrassed really easy, so you can imagine how that made her feel. I just want you to swear to me that you won't tell anyone. Please?"  
  
"Belle, I wasn't the only one who saw. Come on, there was an entire crowd gathered around laughing at her. Anyway, it couldn't have been much more embarrassing than that mud fight we were all in."  
  
"First, the mud fight was totally different because we were all there together. She wasn't singled out in front of a crowd of shoppers. Also, the guy she ran into was a complete stranger. Can you imagine how she must feel knowing that's his first impression of her? As for no one else in the crowd saying anything, you were the only one there that she recognized. There's a good chance that no one else there even knew who she was. That means if you don't tell anyone from school, they may not ever find out. Please? This is so important to Mimi. Don't forget about her birthday party."  
  
"How could I? You guys remind me every ten minutes. Excuse me for not knowing that missing Mimi's stupid little party with her kiddy games was going to make me into some immoral jerk that didn't even deserve the air he breathes!"  
  
Belle was caught off guard by Jason's sudden outburst. It wasn't even what he said as much as how he said it. There was definitely something off with him, and Belle wasn't sure she wanted to find out what it was. In fact, she was beginning to wish that she had brought Shawn along with her. He always seemed to know how to handle Jason better than she did. Actually, Belle thought that Shawn knew how to handle nearly everyone better than she could.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"Please, Chloe?" Begged Shawn for the umpteenth time since they had arrived at the Brady Pub.  
  
Joining in, Philip, too, begged, "Yeah, Chloe - please? Pretty please? Pretty please with sugar on top? Pretty please with sugar on top and a cherry? Pretty ple . . ."  
  
"Enough!" Yelled Chloe in a manner that was strangely similar to Craig's way of silencing Nancy when she went off on one of her ridiculous rants. "I've already told you guys that my answer was NO!" For what seemed like hours, Chloe had been turning the guys down every single time they so much as bothered to open their mouths. And, she kept saying no when the begging started, but when Philip flashed those dimples, she was a goner.  
  
"Chloe, can't you do this for me?" Asked Philip with his legendary killer smile.  
  
Chloe glared at the two guys sitting at the table with her. They were probably the two guys she loved most under the sun. After all, they were her boyfriend and one of her very best friends. Rolling her eyes, Chloe conceded, "All right, I'll do it. Just remember that you two owe me big time, especially you, Shawn."  
  
"Chloe, you are a lifesaver. I promise you won't regret this."  
  
"Shawn, I hope you're right," returned Chloe with the only smile she could manage.  
  
Seeing Chloe's obvious hesitation about the situation, Philip vowed, "Chloe, nothing will go wrong. I promise. You'll probably even have fun."  
  
"Somehow, I doubt that. Just remember, Shawn, you are going to spend the rest of your natural life returning this favor."  
  
"What favor?" Asked Mimi, as she suddenly appeared at the table from seemingly nowhere.  
  
The trio looked at each other nervously before Philip stammered, "Uh, nothing, Meems. No favor. No favor at all."  
  
Storming to the door, Mimi angrily responded, "Fine! If you guys don't want to tell me then don't. It's obvious you two would much rather keep secrets with HER, so I'm leaving." Mimi harshly slammed the door behind her, leaving an almost eery silence filling the pub.  
  
"Shawn, man, this had better work because if it doesn't I having a feeling Mimi might come after all of us in our sleep," quietly declared Philip as he gave his nephew a slight grin.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
When Belle arrived home to the penthouse, she felt no less defeated than when she had left Jason's house. Some part of her had actually been expecting him to happily go along with her plan and not say a word to anyone about Mimi's little swim in Salem Place's fountain. Belle released a deep sigh as she realized that maybe she was just a little bit too hopeful, too naive. She always wanted to believe in the good a person possessed. She should have known that Jason wouldn't immediately agree to keep Mimi's accident a secret. On the other hand, he hadn't said he wouldn't keep it a secret. Belle was willing to take that as a good sign.  
  
Absently throwing her purse down on the couch, Belle walked over to the phone and dialed Shawn's number. After they had left Mimi's house the day before, Shawn had mentioned wanting to find a way to make Mimi feel better. Belle felt certain that he would be glad to know that she had tried talking to Jason.  
  
Shawn's mother answered the phone on the fourth ring, "Hello?"  
  
"Mrs. Brady? Hi, it's Belle."  
  
"Oh, hi, Belle," distractedly returned Hope as she tried to find a way to get J.T. to actually place his food in his mouth instead of trying to rub it all over his high chair.  
  
Coming in the back door with an armful of groceries, Bo questioned, "Who's on the phone?"  
  
Placing one hand over the mouthpiece, Hope answered with a slightly wicked grin, "It's Belle."  
  
"Oh, I see. I bet Shawn's going to be sorry he went out with Philip this time."  
  
Nodding her agreement, Hope turned her attention back to Belle, "Listen, Shawn's actually not home. He left with Philip an hour or two ago. I'm not quite sure were they went, Shawn just said they were going to get something to eat before working on some project."  
  
"Oh," replied Belle, the disappointment evident in her voice.  
  
"Would you like me to take a message?"  
  
"No, that's okay. I'm sure I'll see him around. Bye," Belle said before hanging up the phone.  
  
Giving her husband a smile, Hope asked mischievously, "So, Brady, do you think our son will ever get a clue?"  
  
"About Miss Belle? I sure hope so. I hate seeing the kid live in denial."  
  
"Yeah, he and Belle are going to make a beautiful couple - someday."  
  
Knowing just what Hope was thinking, Bo added, "but you're going to hate to let your oldest son go?"  
  
"Oh, Bo, I know that Shawn's not a baby anymore, but I still have a really hard time accepting that he's practically an adult, ready to make his own decisions. Do you have any idea how hard it was for me to just let him go off with Philip today and not know exactly where they were going to be? Let's face it, Philip may be your half-brother, but that doesn't mean that he was raised with the same moral standards as Shawn. I'm not saying Victor has raised him to be a serial killer, because that's far from the truth. Whenever I've been around Philip, he's been very polite and well mannered. But, I can't forget all that trouble he got into placing bets. I just don't want Shawn to be influenced into making the wrong decisions."  
  
Chuckling just slightly, Bo assured Hope, "He's a smart young man with a good head on his shoulders. You know that. Now, it looks to me like J.T. is being just a little bit of a rebel himself with all that applesauce. Need my help?"  
  
"Always."  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
As Brady came down the stairs, Belle was hanging up the phone with quite a frown on her face. Stepping closer to his younger sister, Brady teased, "Let me guess, you just got through talking to Shawnny-poo."  
  
Giving her brother her most defiant glare, Belle replied, "First of all, stop calling Shawn that. Secondly, I wasn't talking to him." Lowering her voice to a near whisper, Belle reluctantly added, "He wasn't home."  
  
"I knew it! Come on, Belle, why are you wasting your time on a guy like Shawn?"  
  
"What are you talking about? Have you finally gone insane like we all knew that you would?"  
  
Throwing himself down on the couch, Brady remarked as he pulled Belle's pink purse out from under him, "I'm pretty sure this isn't mine. It's not even my color."  
  
Seeing that he had gotten his sister to smile, Brady placed the purse on the coffee table and continued, "You want to know what I'm talking about? You, my dear sister, have had a crush on SHAWNNY-POO since you were a little kid. You, and me, and probably half of Salem knows it."  
  
Lying quite badly, Belle countered, "You are so wrong. I do NOT have a crush on Shawn Brady. I mean, come on, we are just friends. Friends. Nothing more. Nothing. Sure, he's a really nice guy, but that doesn't necessarily mean I want him to ask me out. Just because he's cute and sweet doesn't mean that I'm going to throw myself at him like some of the girls at school do. Please, I so have better things to do than moon over Shawn Douglas Brady. I mean . . ."  
  
Cutting his sister off, Brady analyzed with a triumphant smirk, "Belle, you're babbling. And, we both know what that means. I am right. You do have a thing for Shawn."  
  
"Do not!"  
  
"Do so!"  
  
"Do not!"  
  
"Do so!"  
  
"What on earth are the two of you arguing about?" John asked as he came in the front door with a hint of a smile appearing on his face.  
  
"Nothing, Daddy," Belle quickly answered.  
  
"Okay," John drawled out the word before giving a short laugh and turning his attention to his son. "So, Brady, what are the two of you arguing about?"  
  
"Just how Belle likes . . ." Brady's sentence was cut short as Belle clamped her hand over his mouth and silently begged him with her eyes to not say anything to their father about her supposed crush on Shawn.  
  
Pushing his sister's hand away from his face, Brady answered his father, "We were just arguing about how Belle likes . . . to eat all the ice cream before I get a chance to get to it."  
  
"Sure," replied John, knowing full and well that his children were arguing over anything but ice cream. Unable to keep from teasing his daughter just a little, John added as he walked up the stairs, "If you don't want to tell your old man the truth, that's okay. After all, it's not as though you were talking about a certain young man named Shawn, now were you?"  
  
As John disappeared upstairs, Brady erupted in laughter, "I TOLD you that half of Salem knew you had a crush on Shawn. Even Dad knows. Man, this is too funny."  
  
"Oh, shut-up, Brady."  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Watching Shawn walk away from the table and approach his grandfather at the counter, Philip asked, "So, what do you want to do this week-end?"  
  
"Actually," began Chloe without looking at her boyfriend. "Belle and I are planning a major shopping trip for back-to-school clothes, so I'll be staying over at her house for one night."  
  
All cheerfulness was erased from Philip's face as he practically glared at Chloe. He knew that snapping at her would not help their relationship problems, but at that moment he wasn't sure he cared. "So in other words, you'll be spending the night at Brady's?"  
  
"No, I'll be staying at Belle's. Brady just happens to live there too," angrily responded Chloe. She quickly glanced past Philip to see if Shawn was looking, he wasn't. The last thing she needed was for her good friend to be worrying over her relationship with Philip.  
  
Throwing his hands in the air, Philip raised his voice as he asked, "Come on, Chloe, don't you think you have enough clothes? I thought you had to save money for music school. At least, that's what you said when you told me that your summer job was working here, as a waitress for Shawn's grandparents." Sighing, Philip added, "Thank god, school is about to start so you're no longer waitressing."  
  
Chloe wondered if Philip ever really listened to the things that spilled out of his mouth. Probably not. After spending a great deal of the summer arguing over Chloe's job as a waitress, she had thought that it was finally something, maybe the only thing, that they wouldn't be fighting about. Apparently, she was wrong. It obviously wasn't enough that she had quit her job since she would soon be busy with school. Locking eyes with Philip, Chloe snidely remarked, "Philip, we were actually having a nice time together. It's too bad you had to ruin it - like everything else."  
  
"Me? How can you blame me for this?" Philip indignantly asked.  
  
"YOU are the one that's trying to provoke me into yet another argument. I swear, you never quit. If you're not demanding that we spend more time together, then you're getting all jealous."  
  
"And, you don't think I have any reason to be jealous? Even if no one else has, I've seen the way Brady looks at you sometimes. You and I both know that he wants you."  
  
Philip's assumption was returned by a laugh from Chloe. Giving a smile that Philip knew indicated anything but happiness, Chloe said, "I can't believe you think Brady wants me. That's insane. Why would he even bother with someone like me when he could have Nicole Walker?"  
  
Despite his reputation as being nothing but the rich yet slightly dense jock, Philip was actually quite insightful. In Chloe's response, he heard what even she did not hear. She didn't think Brady would want her. Philip knew that was more than an indication that she had been thinking about Brady. Philip's anger only rose when the "what if's" starting filling up his mind. He couldn't help but wonder what excuse Chloe would have used if Nicole and Brady had never met or attended the Last Blast together.  
  
However, before Philip's anger could boil, Chloe's calm voice reassured him, "Philip, you've known me longer and better than Brady ever could. I just don't want to fight with you about this. I thought that after what happened that night in the stable that you would realize that I really do care about you."  
  
Philip payed special attention to the words Chloe used. She said she cared about him, not that she loved him. Still, Philip took her words as a good sign. Trying to lighten the mood, Philip joked, "Yeah, and it's not like Brady's ever seen you in your underwear."  
  
Chloe froze and her mind was suddenly attacked with a vivid flashback of being in the Black living room and having Brady walk in the room as she stood there in nothing but that tiny little slip. Worse than having that memory present, was the anything but reassuring fact that Chloe was not really bothered by it. She mentally admonished herself for not being upset about the incident. She knew that she should feel anything but what she was feeling.  
  
"Chloe," Philip said, his voice returning to a more serious tone. "I said that it wasn't like Brady's ever seen you in your underwear."  
  
Paying no attention to Shawn as he began to return to the table but then opted to stand a few feet away, Chloe reluctantly gave Philip a reply. "Not exactly."  
  
"Not exactly? I want to know what happened between you and Brady, and I want to know NOW!"  
  
Chloe was too absorbed in the memory and how she would explain it to even take notice of the fact that Philip was yet again demanding something of her. Slowly, she answered, "There's nothing going on between me and Brady. It's just that he once accidently saw me in my slip while I was over at Belle's. It wasn't a big deal."  
  
Standing a safe distance from the always explosive couple, Shawn grimaced at Chloe's quick summary. He knew that it was definitely going to be a big deal to Philip. Shawn wasn't even dating Belle, and the thought of any other guy seeing her in so little clothing truly disturbed him.  
  
"How can you say that it's not a big deal? The guy saw you in next to nothing! How did that happen anyway?"  
  
"I told you, it was an accident. Honestly, Philip, it wasn't Brady's fault. It's not like he stood there worshiping me or anything," declared Chloe as a reluctant part of her wondered if maybe she was just a little upset that Brady's eyes weren't popping out of his head. Shaking the thought completely out of her head, Chloe continued, "Philip, before we met, did you or did you not have co-ed pool parties?"  
  
Giving Chloe a look that told her just how stupid he thought the question was, Philip answered, "Yeah, so what?"  
  
"So, how many girls have seen you in nothing but those tiny little swimming trunks of yours?"  
  
Rolling his eyes, Philip responded, "That's different, I'm . . ."  
  
"A guy?" Chloe finished.  
  
Deciding that it would be best if they all ran the necessary errands now that Chloe and Philip were almost not ready to kill each other, Shawn intervened, "Hey, I talked to my Grandpa and cleared everything with him, and I made a list for each of us that has everything that has to be done before tonight. What do guys say? Can you please make up so we can all work together?"  
  
In an almost childish manner, Chloe begrudgingly remarked, "I wasn't the one that started."  
  
Shawn had the sudden urge to find the nearest wall and bang his head against it - repeatedly. Over the past few months, he had slowly watched Philip and Chloe's relationship deteriorate. The occasional disagreements had turned into constant fighting. Sometimes, like now, Shawn nearly thought that Chloe was trying to turn Philip against her. It was almost as if she wanted free of him, but was too afraid to let go, so she was trying to force Philip to push her away.  
  
"I'm sorry, all right? I overreacted," apologized Philip even though he felt very little guilt for the argument. The truth was he was now feeling a little calmer and knew that it would be better if he didn't provoke Chloe. The last thing their relationship needed was his jealousy.  
  
"I'm sorry, too," admitted Chloe. However, she didn't admit what exactly it was that she was sorry for doing. The only thing she felt sorry for was hurting Philip. She wasn't sorry for being who she was or for the actions she took when Philip was not hovering over her.  
  
Smiling, Shawn clapped his hands together, and exclaimed, "Good, now, let's all get to work." 


	8. Chapter 07

Mimi had been sulking around Salem Place for what seemed like an eternity. She was still upset about the way Shawn and Philip had treated her at the Brady Pub. You didn't see them treating Chloe that way, now did you? No, because she was Chloe. Plopping down on a bench, Mimi pondered just what is was that Chloe Lane had that she didn't. Well, other than the long, beautiful hair and the wonderful singing voice and those eyes that the guys just went gaga over and a step-father who was Chief of Staff at University Hospital and a super expensive wardrobe and a hot boyfriend who just happened to not only be the most popular guy in school but captain of the football team. Okay, Mimi was beginning to see what Chloe had that she didn't, but it only made her more angry.  
  
Her temper flaring, Mimi grabbed her purse and her grape soda off the bench and began to stomp around the corner when something stopped her in her tracks. Or, more precisely, someone. That would also be the same someone that Mimi's grape soda splattered when she was so suddenly halted..  
  
Mimi was almost afraid to look up. She knew that whoever she stupidly ran into was covered in purple soda. It was just her luck to attack two people at Salem Place within two days. Taking a deep breath, Mimi raised her gaze from her feet to the person's face. As soon as she saw those green eyes, she not only wished that she hadn't looked up, but that she had never even gotten out of bed that morning.  
  
Giving Mimi a crooked smile, the person said, "So, we meet again."  
  
Wanting to be swallowed up by the ground beneath her, Mimi once again began her apologies, "I'm sorry. So, so, so sorry. You don't even know how sorry I am. I really did NOT mean to run into you - again. Oh, I can't believe what a klutz I am. You probably think I'm following you or something - but I'm not. Really, I'm not. I totally ruined your shirt."  
  
Keeping the smile on his face, Jeremy said, "Don't worry. I like this shirt even less than the one I was wearing yesterday. So, don't give it a second thought. After all, it's only a shirt."  
  
Feeling guilty from the stranger's unconditional nice attitude, Mimi replied, "You're just saying that to make me feel better. This is all my fault. I really am sorry."  
  
"Sorry? Why should you be sorry? It's not like it's your fault that we were both coming around the same corner at the same time."  
  
"You are being way too sweet about this."  
  
"And, you are feeling way too guilty about this."  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
After Belle had left his house, Jason had tried a million things to keep himself busy, but none of them worked. Finally, he decided that he just needed to get out of the house. Though he had started out with no destination in mind, Jason had found himself at Salem Place.  
  
He still had not decided if he was going to tell anyone about what had happened to Mimi. He really didn't see where it was such a big deal. Still, Belle had made it seem as if Mimi's entire life depended on him not embarrassing her with the fountain incident. He supposed it wouldn't kill him to keep his mouth shut, but it surely wouldn't be as fun as telling a dozen or so of his friends.  
  
Jason was just happy to have something to distract his attention away from his father's phone call. He didn't even know why his father bothered to call anymore. Jason's dad knew exactly how his son felt about him. Jason just wished he would disappear from his life permanently. He hated the idea of always wondering if he would be burdened by a phone call or letter from his father. He just wanted to forget that his dad existed.  
  
While pondering ways to forget his father and how to handle the Mimi situation, Jason had the oddest sense of deja vu. Standing not twenty feet away was Mimi and her mystery guy from the previous day. Only this time they were both dry, except for the purple that covered the front of the guy's shirt. Jason watched as the guy moved closer to Mimi and said something that must have been fairly humorous. Whatever it was that he said not only had Mimi smiling, but laughing.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"See, I told you that you would feel better if you laughed it off," remarked Jeremy as he once again gave Mimi a crooked smile. "I would really like to stay and hang out, but I should probably go home and change since I have a ton family friends to catch up with. I've already been in town way too long without visiting anyone."  
  
"Oh, sure, I understand," Mimi said as she watched the guy walk away.  
  
Jeremy was barely out of sight when Mimi heard a voice behind her tease, "Gee, Mimi, are you stalking the poor guy? You do know that's illegal don't you?"  
  
"Yeah, well, you would be the one to know about breaking the law, now wouldn't you?"  
  
"Mimi, I've been taken to the police station once. And, that was because of some stupid fight Philip started over Vampira."  
  
Forgetting that she was supposed to be mad at Jason for some obscure reason, Mimi replied, "I don't even know why he is dating her. Philip could do way better than Ghoul Girl."  
  
"That's what I told him." Taking a quick glance at Mimi, Jason quickly asked, "Hey, do you want to grab something at the Java Cafe?"  
  
Smiling self-consciously, Mimi replied, "Yeah, I'd like that."  
  
"Great, it's my treat - as long as you don't throw it on me."  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"You do know how incredibly stupid this is, don't you?" questioned Chloe as she tried her best to be annoyed. Of course, it was really hard to be annoyed at Shawn when he was trying so very hard to do the right thing - even if it was for Mimi.  
  
Throwing an arm over Chloe's shoulder, Shawn said, "Chloe, you are missing the beauty of my plan. It doesn't matter if it's 'incredibly stupid' as you put it. It just has to make Mimi happy. And, trust me, this will make Mimi SO happy."  
  
Looking at Shawn as though he were a three-year-old, Chloe curtly said, "Shawn, it's a love machine."  
  
"No, no. Not a love machine, the love machine. Major difference."  
  
"Oh, really?" Chloe asked skeptically.  
  
"Yes, really. A love machine is just, well, a love machine. But, this is THE love machine. As in, the love machine that will make Mimi forget all about that embarrassing little incident at Salem Place. I'm telling you, Chloe, this plan is going to work perfectly."  
  
"Before I say this, I want you to know that I'm saying it because I'm your friend. You, Shawn Brady, are a complete idiot sometimes," Chloe declared as she playfully pushed Shawn's arm off her shoulder.  
  
"I'll agree with that," stated Philip as he joined Shawn and Chloe in front of the Brady Pub, but carefully avoided eye contact with his girlfriend "But, we'll have to discuss just how much of an idiot Shawn is later, because right now we have to get everything ready for the love machine's debut tonight,"  
  
Gathering Philip and Chloe a little closer, Shawn said, "All right, let's go over the plan one more time. Chloe, you and I will be upstairs getting ready for our little part in the plan."  
  
"Which is, as I've already said, incredibly stupid."  
  
"Anyway, while we're upstairs using those phones, Philip, you are going to call everyone you can think of from the football team and maybe even some guys from nearby football teams. We need every teenager in Salem here - especially the cutest guys we know."  
  
With a playful smirk, Philip interjected, "Why, Shawn, I never knew your door swung that way. Of course, that explains why you haven't asked Belle out yet."  
  
"Whatever, Kiriakis, the guys are for Mimi. Well, one of them is. Okay, so once everyone gets here, you know what to do?"  
  
"Yes," said Philip and Chloe in unison. Both were ready for the night, and Shawn's worrisome guidance, to be over and done with for good.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Brady and Belle were sitting in front of the television, just as they had been for the past three hours, when the doorbell rang. After their father had gone upstairs, Brady had been flipping through the channels when he had, to Belle's extreme dislike, found a "Planet of the Apes" marathon. For reasons that Belle would never understand, Brady actually LIKED it. Everyone had always said that Brady marched to the beat of a different drum. Belle had just never thought that it was a monkey beating on the drum.  
  
More than happy to have a break from the apes, Belle jumped up before Brady to answer the door. When she opened it, she got the shock of her life. Standing right there in front of her was Jeremy Horton, in a clean, grape- free shirt.  
  
"Oh, my, gosh! Jeremy!" Belle squealed as she nearly choked the life out of Jeremy with a hug.  
  
Trying to subtly loosen Belle's grip on his neck, Jeremy said, "It's nice to see you, too. I've missed you guys here in Salem like crazy."  
  
Grabbing Jeremy's hand, Belle pulled him inside and shut the door behind them. However, Brady was far too involved in the television to bother acknowledging Jeremy other than by waving a hand up in the air.  
  
"Just ignore him," Belle said as she motioned to her brother. "You know how Brady can be."  
  
Not wanting to insult Brady with his opinion of him, Jeremy merely nodded and gave Belle a weak smile. After all, he didn't really know Brady that well. It had been years since Jeremy had come to Salem for a visit during Christmas vacation, and when he did, Brady was hardly around. Truth be known, Jeremy had always thought that Brady was one of those people that would eventually just go over the edge, and he had no desire to be around when that happened. Still, there had been one or two isolated incidents when he thought he might actually have seen Brady's human side.  
  
Brady tried his hardest to try and appear interested in the movie if for no other reason to keep Belle from yelling at him to be nicer to Jeremy. Brady had no intention of being any nicer to Jeremy. Heck, Jeremy was nice enough for everyone in the room. Brady had been avoiding Jeremy as long as he had known him. Jeremy was just too perfect. It came as no shock to Brady when he and Jeremy lost contact while Belle and Jeremy had remained very close pen pals. Brady didn't care what Mike Horton's son did as long as he didn't do it around him.  
  
"So, Jeremy, how long are going to be visiting? I know that's summer is almost over, but I hope you can stay for a while."  
  
Unable to suppress a genuine smile, Jeremy said, "You could say that."  
  
Giving him a quizzical look, Belle asked, "What exactly does that mean?"  
  
"It means that I will be starting college at Salem University this fall."  
  
Squealing happily, Belle pulled Jeremy into another hug and started to ramble, "This is so great, Brady's going to be going to Salem University this fall, too! I can't believe you're staying in Salem! I can't wait to introduce you to all my friends! I mean, I know that Mike and Carrie and your mom must miss you, but I'm so glad that you are here! Oh, Carrie! How is she?"  
  
Brady got up and walked out to the balcony as the conversation turned to Mike and Carrie. Brady had absolutely no desire to here about Roman Brady's perfect little girl and her perfect life with the good doctor. Brady was amazed by the fact that Carrie had cheated on her husband - with his best man nonetheless - and Marlena had still considered her a saint, but when Brady had said a few truthful, unkind things to Marlena, he had instantly been considered a demon of sorts.  
  
Belle and Jeremy were disrupted from their catch-up session by the ringing of the phone. Belle gave an apologetic smile before getting up to go answer it. Lifting the phone and bringing it to her ear, Belle cheerfully greeted, "Hello."  
  
On the other end of the phone, Chloe sighed and wondered just what Shawn was thinking when he started making the plans for the night. Clearing her throat, Chloe hesitantly said, "Belle, hi. I hope I didn't bother you by calling."  
  
Cupping a hand over the phone, Belle whispered to Jeremy, "It's my friend Chloe." Removing her hand, Belle replied, "Chloe, you're not bothering me. You know you can call anytime you want to talk to me."  
  
At that moment, Chloe was just about ready to choke her good pal Shawn. She just hoped he knew what he was doing, because if he didn't, half of Salem's teenage population was going to be hunting him down - including her. Gritting her teeth, Chloe responded even more hesitantly, "Actually, I'm, um, calling to talk to Brady."  
  
Chloe and Jeremy both listened as Belle gave a disappointed 'oh'. While Chloe felt guilty for hurting her friend even a little, Jeremy felt worried, and he wondered just what Belle's friend had said to take her smile away. Then again, there was something added to Belle's expression as she took the phone away from her ear. And, if Jeremy didn't know better, he would feel certain that it was mischief.  
  
Holding the phone at her side, Belle surprised Jeremy by taking a few steps toward the balcony where Brady was standing. With a new and different smile on her face, she lightly yelled, "Brady, you've got a phone call!" As Brady stepped inside, Belle answered the curious look on his face with a smirk that Jeremy far from missed, "It's Chloe."  
  
When Belle returned to her seat, Brady became the center of attention as Belle watched her from the chair she was sitting in, Jeremy tried from the couch to not to eavesdrop, but failed miserably, and John secretly watched and listened from the top of the stairs.  
  
Trying his best to sound as cheerful as Belle, Brady casually greeted, "Hey."  
  
Though a little thrown off by Brady's uncharacteristic cheerfulness, Chloe attempted to use her most polite tone as she said, "Brady, hi. I'm not interrupting anything at your house am I?"  
  
"Nothing important."  
  
"So, what were you doing?"  
  
"Nothing important," Brady answered. He knew Chloe would quickly grow tired of his cryptic nature.  
  
Trying to remain polite, Chloe continued, "Okay, well, are you planning to do anything later today, say like tonight?"  
  
Keeping his back to his audience, Brady replied with smirk, "Nothing important."  
  
"That's it! I call you and try to be polite, and what do you do? You act like a total jerk, although that shouldn't surprise me. Would it kill you to find a new phrase? Sometimes I just want to strangle you."  
  
"Yeah, baby, I feel the same way about you," roguishly answered Brady. He couldn't resist turning around to see the look on Belle's face. It was truly priceless. Even Jeremy the saint looked a little surprised by what Brady was saying.  
  
"Baby?" Chloe indignantly replied. "Did you just call me BABY?"  
  
Using his most seductive voice, Brady growled, "Oh, yeah." By now, Belle's eyes were about to pop out of her head. She was just glad Philip wasn't around to hear the conversation. If he was, Belle had a feeling her next family gathering would be Brady's funeral. Of course, Belle wasn't the only curious relative of Brady's listening to one end of the conversation. From above the teens, John was finding himself quite amused and more than a little intrigued. The last time he had spoken to Brady, he had sworn that he was not interested in anyone, and if he was, it would be anyone but Chloe Lane. Of course, John hadn't bought Brady's protests.  
  
From the doorway of the apartment above the pub, Shawn was listening to Chloe's side of the conversation. If his ears didn't deceive him, Shawn was overhearing something he knew Philip should never hear. And, though he hated eavesdroppers, Shawn found himself trapped in the moment. He just had to hear where the conversation was going.  
  
"Okay, Brady, be honest. Have you been drinking?"  
  
Even Brady had to give a genuine laugh at that one. How typical of Chloe to think someone was drunk to be flirting with her. Brady wondered if she was always going to be so defensive. Keeping his back to everyone else, Brady continued the conversation, "Without you? Never."  
  
"Brady! Whatever you're doing - Stop!"  
  
A smile formed on Brady's lips as he listened to Chloe become even more defensive. He had a feeling she was loving this battle as much as him. Not to mention that Brady enjoyed the looks on Belle and Jeremy's faces.  
  
Continuing her rant, Chloe said, "You are really starting to make me regret calling. Do you know that? I must have been insane to make this phone call. I should have known that . . ."  
  
Interrupting Chloe, Brady slyly asked, "What are you wearing?" Brady turned just in time to see his sister nearly choke on her soft drink while Jeremy tried even harder to find something to do other than listen to Brady's obviously private phone call.  
  
With a tone that bordered on snide, Chloe responded using Brady's frustrating phrase from earlier in the conversation, "What am I wearing? Nothing important."  
  
Keeping a serious tone though he was hardly able to not smile, Brady teasingly questioned, "Nothing, eh? Is that why you were calling?"  
  
Belle's face was beginning to turn a pale shade of pink as her brother continued his conversation with Chloe. She and Chloe were definitely going to have to catch up in the girl talk from the sound of things. Shawn, though halfway across town, was listening to the same conversation just as intently. If he didn't know better, he would think that Brady was really hitting on Chloe. Man, was Shawn glad that Philip was using the phone downstairs at the pub to call all the people on his list. Shawn wondered just how big of a mistake it had been to put Brady on Chloe's list of people to call. He and Philip could barely get along with Brady, so he had been hoping that Chloe would have some luck getting him to show up at the party. From the sound of things, she was having just a little bit too much luck.  
  
"I said nothing IMPORTANT, you jerk. Just stop twisting everything I say. What would you do if I asked you what you were wearing?"  
  
"What would you do if I said just a smile?"  
  
Though no one at the Black penthouse knew what exactly it was Chloe was saying on the other end of the phone, they felt they were getting more than enough information just from Brady's side of the conversation.  
  
"Brady, I'm not going to play this game with you anymore. Would you just let me tell you why I called in the first place?"  
  
"Sure, baby."  
  
Though she wanted more than anything to tell Brady to cut it out with the baby remarks, Chloe set that particular urge aside so she could do this one little thing for Shawn. After all, he had proven to be a wonderful friend. Even when nearly everyone at Salem High, including her now-boyfriend, had called her names and ridiculed everything about her, Shawn and Belle had treated her with respect. Keeping that thought in mind, Chloe quickly said, "I was just calling to see if you would come to a party at the pub tonight." There, she had invited him. Now, maybe, this phone call would be over. Not quite.  
  
"Tonight? Gee, Chloe, I don't know. What would dear Philly say about us showing up at a party together? It's awfully risky, baby."  
  
Finally losing control of her temper, Chloe loudly answered, "First of all, do not call me baby. Second, I was not asking to you to be my date and you know it, so don't you even worry about what Philip would think. In fact, I would never want you to be my date to anything."  
  
Losing all the humor that had tinged his voice earlier, Brady seriously asked, "Are you sure about that?"  
  
Chloe had no response to his question. She was well aware of the shift in his voice and knew that the games were over. He was being dead serious, and Chloe had no idea how to react. Was she sure? She tried to tell herself that she was, but even she didn't know the answer for certain. In fact, she was having an increasingly hard time denying that she was drawn to Brady in both a intellectual and physical sense.  
  
Attempting to avoid the question all together, Chloe uneasily asked, "So, are you coming or not?"  
  
"Oh, I'll be there," Brady said before hanging up the cordless phone and turning to see three sets of eyes focused directly on him. "What?"  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"Hey, Jason?" Mimi hesitantly began as she walked with him through Salem Place.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
Mimi nervously bit her lip. She really wanted to ask him, but wasn't sure how. After all, Jason had always been more than willing to be blunt with his bad opinions of her. Right now, that was exactly what she needed. Mimi was so tired of not being good enough and not knowing what to do to make guys like her. If there was anyone alive willing to tell her all the things that were wrong with her, she felt sure it was Jason.  
  
"Can I talk to you?"  
  
Giving her a raise of his eyebrow, Jason questioned, "What do you think you're doing right now?"  
  
"I mean really talk to you. You know, in private."  
  
Jason was completely lost. Of course, Mimi was a confusing person. Jason had never been able to understand what exactly it was that Mimi wanted. She just seemed to float around in her own separate world. He supposed in that way, she was something like him. He wondered if she, too, felt like an outsider always looking in through a window. Some may refer to Chloe as mysterious, but Jason felt Mimi was much more of a puzzle. He also wondered if talking to Mimi about whatever was bothering her would help him unravel the mystery surrounding her.  
  
After a pause, Mimi was relieved to hear Jason respond, "Yeah, sure, my house isn't far from here, we can just go there."  
  
Following a step behind Jason, Mimi was having a near panic attack knowing that she was going to his house. Though she had been over his house on several occasions when she was younger, Mimi somehow felt that this was different. She kept telling herself that it was his suggestion and meant absolutely nothing. In fact, he was probably just going to start insulting her the minute they arrived. Yet, he was still taking her to his house. No guy ever invited Mimi over to his house - at least not Mimi by herself. Actually, no one other than Belle invited Mimi over to their home without it being a group thing.  
  
After a short walk in complete silence, Jason and Mimi finally arrived at his house. Mimi was hesitant as she entered and carefully looked around her, making sure there was no one else around.  
  
As though he were reading her mind, Jason casually remarked, "Don't worry, we're alone. My mom's at work, and my sister doesn't get back from my grandmother's until next week. No one's going to hear anything you say."  
  
Jason crossed the living room and sat down on the couch and looked at Mimi expectantly. She had remained standing on the far side of the room and was continuing to bite her lip nervously. Jason was half afraid that if she kept it up, she'd start bleeding. He wondered how he'd never noticed just what a nervous person Mimi was. He was beginning to see why Belle had been so worried about her.  
  
"Uh, Mimi, I won't bite you if you sit down."  
  
Flashing Jason a dirty look, Mimi neared the couch and retorted, "I know that. I was just . . . thinking about . . .stuff. You know, that doesn't concern you."  
  
Returning Mimi's expression with one that appeared even less happy, Jason snidely commented, "Yeah, well, if it doesn't concern me, why don't you just leave?"  
  
Her anger rising at Jason's egotistical remark, Mimi remarked before turning to leave, "I will!"  
  
Mimi had barely taken a single step when she felt a warm, masculine hand grab her wrist. She was instantly reminded of the mud fight and how good Jason's arms had felt around her when he had been pulling her off Shawn, and how wonderful it had been to be tossed over his shoulder and spun around in the rain.  
  
"Listen, Meems, why don't you just tell me what's wrong?"  
  
Mimi turned to face Jason. She was slightly surprised by the way he was looking at her. If she didn't know better, she would have sworn that she saw just a twinge of compassion in his eyes. Giving in to Jason, Mimi sat down on the couch and waited for him to do the same. Once Jason was back to his place on the couch, Mimi nervously said, "I sorta need your advice."  
  
Laughing, Jason asked, "You want my advice? That's a first."  
  
"Yeah, well, don't flatter yourself. The only reason I came to you is that first, you're a guy, and second, you'd never hesitate to insult me."  
  
"Oh, so, you came over so I could insult you?"  
  
"No! I mean yes. I . . . Would you just let me finish?"  
  
Smirking Jason remarked, "Who's stopping you?"  
  
Shifting her gaze away from Jason and to the floor, Mimi meekly said, "I know that I'm not like Belle or Chloe. Okay? So, you don't have to treat me like I'm stupid. I just want to know what exactly is wrong with me."  
  
"Wrong with you?" Jason asked, confusion evident in his voice.  
  
"Yeah. What's so wrong with me that no guy could ever want me?"  
  
Jason was stunned. He had always known that Mimi wasn't the most confident person in the world, but he'd never known just how low her self-esteem was. Jason felt a pang of guilt for all the times that he'd ridiculed Mimi. It was painfully clear that he'd only worsened her problems.  
  
Before Jason could respond to Mimi's question, her cell phone rang, bringing an effective end to the conversation. Slighting aggravated at having been interrupted just when she thought she might learn how to stop repelling guys, Mimi unhappily answered her phone.  
  
"Hey, Meems, it's Shawn."  
  
"Oh, hey, Shawn."  
  
With Mimi turned away from him, Jason freely rolled his eyes. He couldn't stand how Mimi was willing to grovel at Shawn's feet when she could do better. Jason thought Shawn was a nice enough person, but definitely not right for Meems. And, while he mentally pondered the subject, Jason came to the conclusion that the guy Mimi had ran into at Salem Place was another candidate that could be ruled out. One question remained. Who did Mimi belong with? 


	9. Chapter 08

Saying her goodbye to Shawn, Mimi turned to face Jason and summarized, "That was Shawn. Apparently, there's going to be some party at the pub tonight and we're both invited, of course so is Ghoul Girl. Anyway, I guess I should get home so I can hurry up and get ready to head over there." Mimi paused before hesitantly remarking, "I suppose you and Jan won't be going since these things aren't really your thing or whatever."  
  
Making a quick decision, Jason blurted, "I'll be there."  
  
Mimi sharply craned her neck to look at Jason. "You'll be there? Really? I thought Jan said she hated going to parties where Chloe or Shawn or any one like that was."  
  
"Since Jan and I broke up, it doesn't really matter what she likes or doesn't like. I want to go, so I'll be there. Besides, I figure if Chloe's there, then Phil will be, too. And, it's been way too long since we've hung out."  
  
Mimi vaguely understood that Jason was still speaking, but anything after Jan and I broke up was lost on her. For some unexplainable reason, Mimi felt an entire army of butterflies fluttering around her stomach when she learned that Jason and Jan were no longer a couple, when she learned that Jason was single.  
  
Hearing her name called, Mimi distractedly asked, "Huh?"  
  
"I asked what time the party started."  
  
"Oh, the party, yeah. Um, Shawn said in about an hour. I guess that means I need to get home."  
  
Before Jason could say anything else, Mimi had grabbed her purse and ran to the door, casually waving goodbye before shutting the door behind her. Jason decided that he might as well change his shirt before the party, so he headed upstairs, never noticing that Mimi's bracelet had fallen from her wrist and landed unnoticed on the plush carpet.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Half an hour after calling Mimi, Shawn surveyed the pub with great pride. Decorations covered the walls and the buffet was already set for the guests that would soon begin arriving. He just hoped that they didn't run out of food, because he knew there was no way that his grandparents would give him anymore freebies. After all, they had already agreed at the last minute to close the pub for the evening so he could throw a party there. They had not even been told the occasion. Then again, he wasn't sure there was one. Sure, the original idea had been to cheer Mimi up and give her some self- confidence after the little mishap with the fountain. However, Shawn's plan was definitely starting to have a shift in priorities. Somewhere along the way, it had become vitally important for him to have Belle there.  
  
When he had called Belle earlier, she had been so happy to be invited - even if she wasn't told the whole truth. After all, Shawn wanted to surprise Belle by helping Mimi. He hoped that it would show Belle just what a sensitive guy he was. For reasons that Shawn refused to admit even to himself, Belle's opinion of him mattered more than anyone else's.  
  
"Earth to Shawn," called Philip as he waved a hand in front of his friend's face. Philip was willing to bet that Shawn had Belle on the brain again. It was becoming an all too familiar sight. Seeing that he had Shawn's attention, Philip continued, "I just finished setting it up. If you want, I can show you how it works."  
  
Walking across the pub, Shawn curiously asked, "Now, where exactly was it that you found a love machine? Let's face it, they don't exactly have them on sale at Wal-Mart."  
  
Chuckling softly, Philip answered, "Actually, it was used in a charity fund raiser for Titan a few years ago." Pointing to a lever behind the odd looking machine, Philip explained, "That's what you pull to make the light on the other side move up. The farther you pull that down, the higher the light shoots on the other side. That means, if the lever is pushed all the way to the floor, the light will shoot all the way to the top. And, that other light over there indicates when two people are in the chairs and ready to have their compatibility read."  
  
Walking out from behind the curtain that surrounded the back of the machine and kept the fact that it was rigged a mystery, Shawn and Philip made their way to the front and observed it. It was actually fairly modest looking. There were two cushioned seats that faced each other. Each had a hand grip on each side that supposedly measured the couple in the seats' compatibility romantically. Centered behind the seats was the all-important scale. Ranging from one to ten, the scale had descriptions for each number, all the way from 'Colder Than A Frozen Alaskan Fish' to 'Steaming, Burning Hot Love.' The machine reminded Shawn a lot of the one that use to be in the center of the mall. Of course, that was for one person and cost two quarters and no one, including Shawn, could control the outcome. Well, he could control this. Or, so he mistakenly thought.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Belle gazed critically at her reflection in the bathroom mirror. She would occasionally hear Brady pound on the door and tell her to hurry up so he could get in there before they left for the party. Ah, the party. It was actually the cause for Belle's prolonged stay in front of the mirror. When Chloe had called and invited Brady, who she was suppose to hate, Belle had felt horrible. She couldn't believe that one of her best friends would invite her brother to a party and not her. Then, Belle's entire day had turned around. About ten minutes after Chloe called, Shawn had called to invite her to the same party. He had explained that he had divided the list up and that Chloe was just helping him make the phone calls. Somehow, Brady and Belle had ended up on different lists.  
  
Sighing, Belle decided that she would be nice and let Brady finally have the bathroom. She didn't know why her brother would be so worried about his appearance. After all, he claimed that he didn't care what anyone thought of him. On the other hand, Belle had thought for some time that he did care about what others thought of him. Belle just couldn't figure why Brady was so determined to look great for this particular party.  
  
Stepping out of the bathroom in her short blue skirt and matching top, Belle asked her brother, "Well? What do you think? Do I look cool enough for the great Brady Black to actually be seen with at a party?"  
  
"You know I'm always glad to be seen with you, Tink," Brady said as he tousled Belle's hair on the way to the bathroom.  
  
Playfully slapping her brother's arm, Belle squealed his name. However, before she could say anything else, he had shut the bathroom door with a laugh.  
  
Turning from the shut door, Belle hurried to her bedroom to make sure her brother hadn't completely destroyed her hair. Though she was telling herself that she wasn't trying to look absolutely perfect for Shawn Brady, Belle put the few loosened strands back in their rightful places. She took one last glance at her reflection before dashing back downstairs to keep Jeremy company.  
  
Hopping off the last step, Belle asked, "So, we'll be ready to go as soon as Brady gets downstairs."  
  
Jeremy, more than a little reluctant to attend the party, asked, "Belle, are you sure I should be going? I mean, I wasn't exactly invited."  
  
Absently placing her hands on her hips, Belle said, "Jeremy Horton! You know that the only reason you weren't invited was that Shawn still thinks that you're halfway around the world in Israel. Don't worry, he is going to be so happy to see you when you show up at the party. I can't wait to see the look on his face."  
  
"Yeah, I'm sure I'll have fun seeing Shawn again, but what about all those other people? You, Shawn, and Brady are probably going to be the only people there that I know. Didn't you say that everyone else there would be friends from school?"  
  
Putting an even more cheerful smile on her face, Belle declared, "You are going to have fun, whether you believe it or not. Trust me. There are so many nice people that I want to introduce you to."  
  
"Like Brady's girlfriend?"  
  
"Huh?" Belle questioned, confusion etched on her face.  
  
"Your friend, you know, the one that called to invite him to the party."  
  
Stifling a laugh, Belle said, "Chloe is NOT Brady's girlfriend. She's not even close. I can't say what exactly that phone call was all about, but usually those two are at each other's throats. No joke. I can't tell you how many times I've wanted to scream from having to listen to them argue over the silliest stuff."  
  
"Are you serious? They're not dating?"  
  
"No. Although, I can definitely see why you would think so after hearing what Brady was saying on the phone. To be honest, that really surprised me. He's never acted like that before, not with Chloe or any other girl."  
  
"That is strange," replied Jeremy as he tried to give up on ever understanding Brady Black.  
  
Wanting to continue to catch Jeremy up on the lives of Salem's teens, Belle continued, "You remember Philip Kiriakis, don't you?"  
  
Trying to match a face with the familiar name, Jeremy asked, "Is that the one that came with Shawn to Gran's Christmas party the last time I was in Salem?"  
  
"Yeah, that's Philip. Anyway, he's actually Chloe's boyfriend." Getting somewhat of a sly look on her face, Belle added, "Although if Chloe and Philip weren't together, you and she would make a really cute couple."  
  
"Whatever, " snorted Brady with a frown as he carefully made his way down the stairs. Though he had been able to walk without the aid of his cane for almost a month, he was still a little ways from being fully healed. Of course, that small detail didn't stop him from trying to act as if he was back to his old self, which explained how he had so easily overdone things at the mud fight. His left leg was just now recovering from all the running and fun exercise of that day.  
  
Approaching his sister and Jeremy, Brady said, "Chloe would chew him up and spit him out. No question."  
  
Not sure if Brady meant that as a compliment or insult for Chloe, Belle responded, "Brady, what are you talking about? I bet Chloe and Jeremy would get along great."  
  
Positioning his back against the side of the couch for some added support, Brady gruffly replied, "Oh, yeah, Belle, they'd get along real great. She'd have him broken in with his leash even quicker than she did Phil. No offense, Jeremy, but Chloe is way too complicated for a good little boy like yourself."  
  
Belle, giving her brother a clearly displeased look, tried her best to sound cheerful as she said, "Well, I guess it's time for us to be going to the pub." Heading to the front door, she commanded, "All right, let's go."  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Giving the odd machine in the corner of the Brady Pub an uncertain glance, Jason asked, "Phil, do I even want to know what that's suppose to be?"  
  
"That, my friend, is a love machine. You know, it measures how well two people are suited for each other."  
  
"Yeah, okay. So, why exactly is it here?"  
  
"Gee, I wonder," sarcastically responded Philip with a smile. "Could it be to measure how well people here are suited for each other? Hey, maybe you and Jan can be it's first victims."  
  
"So, Jan hasn't opened her big mouth to the entire town yet?" Jason asked as he carefully watched Philip's reaction. When he only received a slightly confused look, he explained, "Jan and I are through. We broke up."  
  
Since Philip was never that great at dealing with emotional stuff, he joked, "Yeah, well, look at the bright side. At least she won't be trying to make you follow her around like some dog on a worn out leash."  
  
Jason, not exactly happy with Philip's little comparison, remarked with a forced smile, "Doesn't that sounds more like you and Chloe?"  
  
Losing his smile instantly, Philip warned, "Don't you dare insult Chloe. I love her." That said, Philip walked away from Jason who only muttered, "Love her, obsessed with her. No difference, right?"  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
The party was already in full swing when Brady, Belle, and Jeremy arrived. Jeremy took a moment to close his eyes and take a deep breath. At that particular moment, he wished he was anywhere but at the party. The entire building was full of people he had never seen and would probably never see again. His logical side was beginning to question why he'd ever agreed to come.  
  
Gently elbowing Jeremy, Belle whispered, "Stop worrying, you're going to have fun. I promise."  
  
Jeremy forced a smile for Belle's benefit and said a silent prayer that she was right.  
  
Brady nudged his sister softly and said, "Hey, I saw someone I need to talk to. I'll catch up with you later." Leaving his sister and Jeremy, Brady headed straight for the stairs he had seen Chloe climbing when they entered the pub.  
  
"Well, I guess it's just you and me, Jeremy."  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
After having caused Philip to storm off, Jason decided to approach Shawn and give having a normal conversation one last try. "Shawn, hey, man."  
  
"Jason, I'm glad you could come. I've been thinking that some of us guys need to get together some time soon and play some ball. What do you think?" Shawn asked. However, Jason's attention was focused elsewhere. Following Jason's intense gaze, Shawn found himself staring at Belle. She was talking to some blond guy who had his back to Shawn. Instantly, he found himself becoming jealous.  
  
Jason, who got a good look at the guy before he turned around, remarked unhappily, "Man, that guy sure gets around. First, Mimi, now Belle."  
  
Forcing himself to overcome the jealousy plaguing him, Shawn focused his attention on Jason and asked, "What's that suppose to mean?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Nothing? Come on, Jason. You wouldn't have said it if it was just nothing. What did you mean about Mimi and Belle?"  
  
"Isn't it obvious? That guy is here with Belle, as her date. Which is kinda low, if you ask me, since he was totally hitting on Meems at Salem Place - twice."  
  
His eyes widening just a little with curiosity, Shawn remarked, "Really? How would you know this?"  
  
Jason rolled his eyes and answered, "I saw it myself. The guy was getting all flirty with Meems. Well, close enough. He was probably just sweetening her up before he decided to go in for the kill."  
  
Allowing his amused smile to reach his face Shawn happily commented, "Yeah, sure, that makes sense. But, there is one thing that doesn't, and I was kind of hoping you could explain to me."  
  
"What?"  
  
"When I called Mimi to invite her, she mentioned that she was with you - at your house. I was just wondering what's up with that. Is there something going on that you want to tell me about?"  
  
Casting Shawn a dirty look, Jason muttered, "There's nothing going on, so just drop it."  
  
Though he wasn't entirely convinced, Shawn decided to just let it go for the moment. After all, he had other things to worry about at the moment. One of them being getting the mystery guy away from Belle.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Brady stopped in the living room of the upstairs apartment as Chloe's voice floated to him from the bedroom. From the sound of things, she was on the phone having some type of argument with her mother. Of course, that didn't surprise Brady. It was common knowledge that things had gone from bad to worse with Chloe and her mother.  
  
One night, Belle had even shared her worries about Chloe's family life with Brady. He was surprised to hear that Chloe had once mentioned running away from the prison she called home. Having felt the same way at one time, Brady fully understood what Chloe was going through. And, Brady's clever mind was beginning to come up with a plan crazy enough to actually help him and Chloe. Of course, there were a ton of details that would take some time to iron out, but Brady thought that the plan just might be insane enough to actually work.  
  
"Nancy, I don't want to discuss my relationship with Philip with you. It's none of your business . . . I don't care if you're sick of seeing him upset me . . .Why do you care when I'm coming home . . .Oh, and you think that if you set some silly curfew I'll follow it . . . Don't, Nancy. Don't you dare insinuate that I am the inconsiderate one . . .Oh, yeah? Well, let's not forget that you were the one that once told me I could live with you as long as I didn't tell Craig I was your daughter. How loving was that?"  
  
Brady listened as Chloe fell silent, obviously forced into listening to Nancy lecture her. Just when Chloe started to speak again, Brady felt a pair of strong hands grab his arm and pull him around.  
  
Looking at his surprise attacker, Brady asked, "Philip, what's up with you, man?"  
  
Laughing humorlessly, Philip asked, "What's up with me? I'll show you what's up with me!"  
  
Hearing a crash from her place in the bedroom, Chloe promptly hung up as her mother continued to speak. Deciding to investigate the noise, Chloe came around the corner to find Philip standing over Brady who was on the floor, his lip bleeding just slightly. However, neither of the guys noticed Chloe's arrival and continued what they were both determined to finish.  
  
Rising to his feet, Brady screamed, "What is wrong with you?"  
  
"Don't you even try to act innocent, Brady. Chloe told me all about you seeing her in her slip. You can't tell me that you aren't glad it happened. That you don't want it to happen again. "  
  
Lunging at Philip, Brady knocked him onto the table before they both fell to the floor. Struggling to push Brady off him, Philip yelled, "You're never going to get her! She's mine."  
  
Punching Philip with a newfound sense of purpose, Brady remarked, "You don't own her, Philip. You can't even understand her. In fact, you'll never understand her - just like she'll never really fall in love with you."  
  
Throwing Brady off him, Philip gave him a good kick in the side before Brady unexpectedly grabbed his ankle and brought him back down to the floor. Rising, Brady approached his irate uncle. Seeing Brady hover above him, Philip, too, rose to his feet, remarking, "Come on, I dare you. Give it your best shot."  
  
Just as Brady raised his fist to punch Philip, he was stopped by Chloe's pleaful scream. Without another word, Brady gave Chloe an almost apologetic look and left the room. He knew that eventually Chloe would realize what he was beginning to realize. And, when she did, they would both face a brand new world - with each other. 


	10. Chapter 09

Shawn was halfway across the room on his mission to see Belle when a hand clamped around his arm, stopping him in his tracks.  
  
"Chloe, what's up?"  
  
"Can we just get this show on the road? Please?"  
  
"I don't even think Meems is here yet."  
  
Rolling her pretty blue eyes in slight annoyance, Chloe remarked, "Is that my fault?"  
  
Before Shawn could even ask what exactly was wrong with Chloe, Philip hurriedly approached them, a reddened area surrounding his left eye and a hint of blood in the corner of his mouth. Shawn humorously wondered if Chloe might possibly have decked him. Shawn knew that she looked mad enough.  
  
"Chloe, please, let me explain," begged Philip as he softly placed a hand on Chloe's shoulder.  
  
Instantly, Chloe pushed Philip away, refusing to even look at him. Through clenched teeth she stated, "Don't. Don't even speak to me."  
  
"Chloe, I'm sorry. I am so sorry."  
  
Turning to face Philip for the first time since she had left him upstairs following the fight, Chloe responded, "I don't care, Philip. I just want to hurry up and get this ridiculous night over with."  
  
Shawn looked back and forth between his friends before hesitantly asking, "Anybody want to tell me what's going on or why Phil looks like he ran into the wall?"  
  
"A wall? Nah, more like Brady's fist."  
  
At that moment, Shawn wished he could have said he was surprised that Philip and Brady had gotten into a scuffle, but he wasn't. Though the rest of the gang seemed oblivious to the fact that Philip and Chloe were drifting apart and Brady and Chloe were getting closer, Shawn wasn't. Even if he had been, the flirtatious phone call he had overheard between Brady and Chloe would have certainly clued him in to the facts. Hoping to help his friends, Shawn remarked, "Look, Philip, it was just a phone call. It wasn't a big deal."  
  
"Phone call, what phone call?"  
  
Using her eyes to toss a few daggers Shawn's way, Chloe muttered, "Gee, thanks Shawn. You're a real big help."  
  
"Hello?" Philip demanded, "What phone call?"  
  
Laughing mirthlessly, Chloe snidely answered, "The one that's none of your business."  
  
Chloe began to walk away from the boys, but Shawn's voice stopped her, "Looks like our guest of honor just arrived. Let's start this party."  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Leading Jeremy to a booth in the corner of the pub opposite of the love machine, Belle asked, "So, what have you been doing since you got back to Salem?"  
  
"Oh, nothing much. I mostly just wondered around town." With a grin, Jeremy added, "Of course, I did have a really interesting moment at Salem Place."  
  
"Oh, really? What happened?"  
  
"Picture this. Me, Salem Place's fountain, and a pile of ice cream."  
  
Burying her head in her hands, Belle pleaded, "Please tell me that this equation didn't involve a pretty brunette."  
  
Jeremy gave Belle a quizzical look before answering, "Yeah, it did. How did you know?"  
  
Parting her fingers so she could look at Jeremy without removing her hands from her face, Belle conceded, "The brunette is one of my best friends. Shawn and I were actually waiting for her at her house when she got back from Salem Place that day. I have never seen her that embarrassed."  
  
Sympathy for Belle's friend showing itself on his face, Jeremy quietly remarked, "I guess it didn't help things when she ran into me again today, only this time with grape soda."  
  
Barely hearing Jeremy's statement, Belle quickly removed her hands from her face when she looked over his shoulder and saw Mimi walk in the front door of the pub. "Oh, boy."  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
When she entered the pub, Mimi had no way of knowing that six pairs of eyes were focused solely on her. From one corner, Jeremy and Belle were watching her, hoping that Mimi wouldn't be too mortified when she was finally introduced to Jeremy. Across the room, Philip, Chloe, and Shawn watched Mimi enter and took that as their cue to set their plan into action. From the counter, Jason equally divided his attention between watching Mimi and watching Jeremy watching Mimi. The latter of the two causing him more than a little displeasure.  
  
Spotting Philip, Chloe, and Shawn first, Mimi began to approach them, but they darted off before she could get within ten feet of them. Glancing around for anyone that she could hang out with, Mimi's eyes fell on the counter where Jason Masters was openly staring at her.  
  
Her insecurities afflicting her worst than usual, Mimi wondered if she had something on her face or if maybe she had her skirt on backwards. Mimi turned to walk away from Jason and his unwavering stare when she saw Belle across the room. Mimi's feet lost all ability to move when she realized just who her best friend was with. Her face instantly flushed a bright shade of red and, in order to escape being seen by Jeremy, Mimi rushed to the counter where Jason was sitting.  
  
Silently taking a seat on a bar stool, Mimi hoped that Jeremy's view of her would be blocked by Jason's athletic body, or at least blocked enough that he wouldn't immediately recognize her as the klutz that knocked him into a fountain.  
  
Jason watched unhappily as Mimi practically ignored his presence while sneaking glances at the guy from Salem Place. Jason had always been burdened with a ferocious temper, often resulting in him getting in more than his fair share of trouble. Unfortunately for quite a few people, that temper was ready to erupt.  
  
Jason wasn't sure if he was mad at Mimi for ignoring him to stare at the other guy or if he was just angry that the other guy might be hurting Mimi by ignoring her to put the moves on Belle.  
  
"Gee, it's good to see you, too, Mimi," sardonically greeted Jason as he glared at Mimi.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry. Hi, Jason."  
  
Jason sat stunned as Mimi once again fell silent and began looking around him to watch the mystery guy. There were a lot of things that Jason didn't like, but could handle - rejection was not one of them. Standing, Jason looked down at Mimi and callously remarked, "God, Mimi, if you want the guy that bad, why don't you just drag him upstairs to one of the bedrooms instead of drooling all over the counter while you stare at him?"  
  
"Jason, wait! It's not like that!" Mimi exclaimed. Her statement did her no good as Jason continued to stalk across the pub to where a few of his football buddies were sitting. Left once more to be all by herself, Mimi softly whispered, "As if Jason Masters would ever want me to sit by him. He was probably just waiting for an excuse to get away from me."  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Behind the curtains, things were far from going well for three of the other teens. Despite his best attempts to get Philip and Chloe to put aside their differences for Mimi's benefit, Shawn was having no luck. It seemed that his friends would rather tear each other apart than prepare for the plan to put everyone else's lives together better than ever.  
  
"Look, would the two of you stop fighting long enough for us to just get this done?" Answered only with silence, Shawn continued, "Alright, we have to make sure that this looks realistic."  
  
"Realistic? Shawn, man, do you even hear yourself? Come on, it's a freakin' love machine."  
  
"Whatever, Philip. We just have to make sure that Mimi thinks that it's realistic."  
  
Under her breath, Chloe muttered, "That shouldn't be too hard."  
  
Glaring angrily at both Chloe and Philip, Shawn demanded, "Stop it, both of you. The sooner the two of you stop acting like five year olds, the sooner we can get this over with. Alright, back to the plan. First, Belle and I are going to get in the seats. That's when the two of you are going to send the light up to a nine."  
  
"Nine? Shawn you really like Belle, don't you?" Chloe questioned, interrupting Shawn's tyrant once more.  
  
Shawn wisely chose to ignore the question and continue his speech, "After Belle and I get out of the chairs, the two of you will emerge. Chloe, you distract Belle, and Philip, you help me sneak back here so I can control the lever. After that, I've arranged for Joey and Sandy, also known as two of the biggest bullies to ever attend Salem High, to get in the chairs. You guys will be after them."  
  
"Out of curiosity, what are you going to set our compatibility to?"  
  
Avoiding Philip's gaze, Shawn answered, "I don't know, like a five."  
  
"Five?"  
  
"Look, Phil, you know we want this to be realistic."  
  
"Yeah, and Chloe and I are way more compatible than that. Give us a ten."  
  
Willing to do almost anything to keep Philip from starting yet another argument, Shawn agreed, "Fine, you guys get a ten. Can we move on? After the two of you are done, Philip, you're going to use that Kiriakis charm of yours to convince Mimi to get in the chair and . . ."  
  
"Mimi's about the only one his so-called charm will work on," remarked Chloe as she flashed Philip a smug grin.  
  
"Whatever! I just want to do this so I can go home!" Shawn yelled as he felt any power he had over the situation slowly fade away with Philip and Chloe's relationship. "Look, Chloe, just grab some guy that you think is hot and put him in the chair beside Mimi."  
  
"Oh, so I guess we should be expecting Brady in the chair," commented Philip as he sent Chloe his own smug grin.  
  
Walking to the curtains, Shawn muttered, "That's it, I give up."  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Yelling a few times to get the crowd's attention, Shawn said a silent prayer that Philip and Chloe hadn't killed each other after he left them alone behind the love machine. He couldn't recall seeing any sharp objects back there, but Chloe and Philip were very creative people, so who knew what they might think of using as a weapon. "Everyone, if I can have your attention, I'm getting ready to start up the love machine, with me as one of it's first victims. Of course, I do need someone to come with me."  
  
Shawn pretended to consider each girl at the pub, but he was really only considering one. Belle Black. Pointing in Belle's direction, Shawn said, "Hey, Isabella, what do you say?" Shawn was relieved to see that she was now alone, the blonde stranger from earlier no longer at her side.  
  
Taking her place at Shawn's side, Belle answered, "I say, I would love to."  
  
Shawn slowly led Belle to the machine, relishing the feel of her delicate hand in his. He was reluctant to release his grip on her when the were ready to sit down, but he somehow did.  
  
Using his hand to now squeeze the hand grip while Belle did the same, Shawn said, "Well, here we go."  
  
Belle sat in anticipation as she watched the light shoot from the bottom of the scale all the way to a nine. She never noticed the relief that covered Shawn's face when he realized that Philip and Chloe weren't so distracted that they entirely forgot about the plan or their parts in it.  
  
Smiling widely at Belle, Shawn asked, "Was there ever any doubt?"  
  
At a loss for words, Belle could only return Shawn's smile. She told herself that it didn't matter what some silly contraption said about her and Shawn's compatibility. Still, Belle couldn't deny the tingling feeling at the very bottom of her stomach just knowing that half the people she knew from school had seen that nine just as well as she had.  
  
Rushing over to Belle, Chloe said, "Belle, that was some score!" Glancing over her shoulder to make sure Philip was sneaking Shawn toward the curtain, Chloe continued to distract Belle. "You know, I thought I saw you with some guy earlier. You haven't been holding out on me have you?"  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Over the course of life, a person makes many insignificant decisions that place them at a certain place at a certain time. However, if the wrong seemingly insignificant decision is made, an entire life, or in Shawn Brady's case, plan, can be thrown off its desired course. The simplest of actions or misunderstandings can make the difference between a smooth ride and a bumpy nightmare.  
  
The "plan" had been revised repeatedly until Shawn felt that it was foolproof. However, a few last minute changes would change the direction of not only a simple plan to boost Mimi's ego, but also real lives and hearts. After Shawn and Belle finished in the love machine, two of the school's bullies were suppose to get in the chair, followed by Philip and Chloe. However, while Shawn was distracted by Belle and the machine, Philip and Chloe realized that the unkind couple had made an early exit from the party. Philip instructed Chloe to tape a note to the lever telling Shawn that they would be next in the chair. Chloe, in return, commanded Philip to save them all some trouble and just tell Shawn when he was helping him sneak away. Lost in their own thoughts and problems, Philip and Chloe both thought that the other would follow the instructions they were given. Unfortunately, both members of the couple were too stubborn to surrender to the other's orders. It would prove to be the insignificant decision that would tear the plan from its path.  
  
As Shawn and Belle were leaving the love machine, Mimi decided it was time to apologize to Jason. He had looked more than a little angry when he'd stormed off earlier. Mimi breathed a sigh of relief when she saw that Jason was standing a few feet away from the crowd - alone. She knew that she did not have anywhere close to enough courage to approach Jason while he sat with a large chunk of the football team.  
  
Just when Mimi was within six feet of Jason, a well-toned body appeared before her, effectively blocking her path to Jason. All annoyance was erased from Mimi's face and mind when she looked up into the terribly familiar green eyes. In a voice that she felt certain made her sound like a preteen greeting her crush, Mimi squeaked nervously, "Hi."  
  
Jeremy Horton was anything but bold. He was always the quiet one that never caused trouble and did his best to stay out of it. He never really chased after girls, but, thanks to his natural good looks and friendly personality, he never had trouble finding a date for an occasion. So, jumping in front of some girl he hardly knew was not the kind of thing he did on a regular basis. However, after speaking with Belle, Jeremy knew that the only way to keep from embarrassing Mimi even more was to politely introduce himself - immediately.  
  
"Hello, I don't think we were ever really introduced. I'm Jeremy Horton," greeted Jeremy as he took a step back to offer Mimi a handshake.  
  
Like a deer caught in the brightest of headlights, Mimi stood gawking at Jeremy's outstretched hand before feebly shaking it. Pushing down her uneasiness, Mimi softly returned, "I'm Mimi Lockhart."  
  
"It's a pleasure to meet you - again."  
  
As a response to the friendly smile on Jeremy's face, Mimi cracked a small one of her own. Completely lost in the attempt to not cause another embarrassing accident, Mimi failed to notice another pair of green eyes that were focused on her.  
  
Jason had seen her approaching him, and he had tried to act indifferent by not looking in her direction. However, when too much time had passed, Jason turned to see where Mimi had disappeared to. His fists instinctively clenched as he saw that she was yet again with her mystery man. One thought ran through Jason's mind. Please don't let her take my advice about going upstairs.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Philip and Chloe settled into the chairs, each still believing that the other had found a way to inform Shawn of the change in plans. All too soon would they both learn otherwise.  
  
An entire crowd of teenagers watched as Salem High's version of Romeo and Juliet took their seats at the love machine. Philip and Chloe had been the topic of several recent gossip discussion due to their very public arguments and obvious exasperation with one another. Despite any and all rumors, the teen population had to believe that Philip and Chloe were still that . . . Philip and Chloe. Because, if they weren't, that would throw off the balance of everything taken as fact. With just over a week left until school started, everyone was expecting to see the supposedly happy couple walking arm and arm through the halls, Chloe's books firmly placed in Philip's arms. After all, if Philip and Chloe did separate, anything was possible. A rigged love machine would be honest. The school rebel and the head cheerleader would become a couple made in heaven. One of the best players on the football team and an intimidated lower-class girl would be able to share the dreamiest of loves. No Philip and Chloe meant one thing. No rules.  
  
Seated confidently in his chair, Philip squeezed the hand grip, fully expecting the light to shoot all the way to the top. He and Chloe both watched as the light went to one, then two, then three, and then - nothing else.  
  
A few chuckles floated through the crowd as it became apparent that Philip and Chloe had scored only a three. Philip was definitely not one of those chuckling. In fact, Chloe could practically see the steam brought forth by his anger.  
  
Philip was halfway to the curtains to strangle Shawn when he happened to glance back and see someone taking the seat he had just vacated across from Chloe.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"Is this seat taken?"  
  
Chloe glared at Brady before asking, "What do you want?"  
  
"Tsk, tsk, didn't your mother ever teach you that it's rude to answer a question with a question?" Brady reprimanded as he casually took the seat opposite of Chloe. "Tell you what, later, when you're not still angry with me for that little confrontation between me and Philip upstairs, I just might tell what I want. I think it might surprise you."  
  
Chloe wasn't sure if Brady's cryptic nature irritated her or just gave her a slight thrill. There was something about the way his eyes would stare into hers as he spoke. It was as if the rest of the room, the world for that matter, disappeared. Every riddle he spoke dared her to get to know him and discover just what he meant.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Oblivious to the show being given across the room at the love machine, Jason approached Mimi and her new friend, determined to get the guy to stay away from her indefinitely.  
  
Forcing a smile on his face, Jason appeared at Mimi's side and said in an overly cheerful tone, "Hey, Meems. I was just wondering if you wanted to join me up front by the love machine. It could prove to be a very interesting show."  
  
Jason immediately caught the suspicious glare the Mimi sent his way. He knew that she was wondering just what he was up to. For that matter, he was wondering what he was up to.  
  
"Hi, I don't believe we've met. I'm Jeremy Horton," greeted Mimi's newest friend as he extended a friendly hand to Jason.  
  
Purposely ignoring the proffered handshake, Jason despondently muttered, "Jason Masters." Jason had just assumed the guy would immediately prove to be a jerk. He was unpleasantly surprised when the guy offered him a genuine smile and introduction.  
  
Jason returned his attention to Mimi and questioned, "So, do you want to come with me, or not?"  
  
"Actually, I was just talking to Jeremy."  
  
"What's your point?" Even Jason knew that he'd done it with that question. Not only was it rude, but it was delivered with an egotistical tone that his mother had often warned him about. He was beginning to think that he should start listening to him mother.  
  
Mimi wasn't necessarily the gutsiest person alive, but she refused to allow Jason to act in such a condescending manner. Glaring the taller, more muscular person down, Mimi quipped, "Don't you have a trashy girlfriend that should be hanging all over you?"  
  
Jeremy took a step back from Jason and Mimi. There was obviously something he was missing, and he just didn't feel comfortable being a part of such a conversation between two near strangers.  
  
"Actually, Jan and I called it quits. What do you have to say about that?"  
  
Mimi opened her mouth to reply, but the words refused to flow. Her brain tried its hardest to think of some witty comeback, but it was useless. Jason Masters had put her at a loss for words.  
  
"Listen, Mimi, I know you're busy trying to flirt with Belle's date. I don't know if you're trying to finally one-up her or whatever, but it doesn't matter. I want to talk to you."  
  
Before Jeremy could interject and state that he was not Belle's date, Mimi had darted away toward the love machine. Seeing that Jason was far too angry, possibly at himself, to go after Mimi, Jeremy decided that it was up to him.  
  
How was he to know that Mimi was leading them right into the trap set by Shawn? 


	11. Chapter 10

Philip stood perfectly still as he watched Brady take the seat across from Chloe. Though he could not see Chloe's face from where he was standing, Philip could not miss the smug grin tugging at the corners of Brady's mouth.  
  
Behind the curtain, Shawn saw the light flash, and he took that as his cue to give Philip and Chloe their ten. He might not agree that they deserved it, but Shawn had made a promise to Philip, and he fully intended to keep it. But, even Shawn could not have foreseen the twists and turns of the evening, and their adverse effect on the grand scheme he had devised with his friends.  
  
Breaking eye contact with Brady, Chloe nervously glanced at the scale after hearing the surrounding crowd's applause and carefree yells. Her eyes started at the bottom of the scale, but did not come to a rest until they reached the top where the light had gone to a ten.  
  
Chloe found that she could only stare at the light in disbelief as Brady moved out of his chair. She wondered just how it was possible that she and Brady had scored a ten. It was impossible. It had to be. Otherwise, fate would be working in the same direction as Chloe's heart, and her mind has some serious objections to that.  
  
Leaning over to Chloe before he left, Brady daringly brushing his lips against her cheek for all to see and whispered, "I didn't need a light to tell me that we're perfect for each other."  
  
Chloe watched in awe as Brady stepped away from the machine and floated out the front door of the pub, never looking back. Forcing herself to overcome her preoccupation with the mysterious Brady Black, Chloe listlessly moved away from the machine.  
  
Before Chloe had the time to analyze Brady's flirtatious behavior, Philip appeared at her side. Forcing down the anger caused by knowing that half the people he went to school with would be joking about Chloe's scores with him and Brady and the kiss that his uncle had planted on her cheek, Philip tenderly placed a hand on the small of his girlfriend's back. In a hushed tone, he said, "I'm honestly going to kill Shawn when this is all over. Until then, let's just finish this stupid plan of his."  
  
As though luck decided to work in his favor for the first time that night, Philip had to take no more than three steps away from Chloe before he bumped into Mimi herself. He startled his friend by grabbing her hand and pulling her away from the crowd and toward a machine he now hated.  
  
"Meems, I think it's time you tried the love machine."  
  
Taking a quick peek over her shoulder only to see that Jason was glaring at her from the back of the room while Jeremy was following her, Mimi remarked, "I don't think so. I should probably just get home."  
  
Philip knew that if he didn't find some way to get Mimi into one of the chairs, he would be heckled for a lifetime by Chloe and Shawn for losing his legendary charm. Deciding to skip the puppy-dog face and go straight to the dimples, Philip smoothly replied, "Come on, Mimi. Just take a spin or two in the chair. With a girl as pretty as you, I'm sure we'll have a ton of guys lining up."  
  
"Yeah . . . I'm just a regular babe," sarcastically agreed Mimi as she gave Philip her most suspicious glare. She'd known Philip Kiriakis practically her entire life, and she knew that if he was using those fervent dimples on her, he must have a good reason.  
  
"Meems, you know you're pretty, so just come with me and get in that chair." Ignoring Mimi's protests, Philip dragged her to the chair, giving her his most charming smile as he gently pushed her into the cushioned seat. "Stay."  
  
Chloe quickly scanned the crowd as she watched Philip drag Mimi to the dreaded love machine. Pushing aside her recent memories of that very machine and Brady's chaste kiss, Chloe searched for a guy that she felt Shawn would agree qualified as 'hot'.  
  
Just when she was preparing to give up hope of finding a beautiful stranger lurking in the crowd, Chloe noticed a handsome guy making his way to the front, weaving through the immense group of teenagers. Brazenly, Chloe reached out and grabbed his wrist. She purposely ignored the perplexed look that he sent her. She was definitely not in the mood to have her sanity judged by a complete stranger.  
  
Tossing Philip a quick wink as she pulled Jeremy behind her, Chloe loudly announced, "We have another volunteer for the love machine!"  
  
Leading Jeremy to the seat beside Mimi, Chloe curiously wondered just why Mimi was blushing like some junior high student getting introduced to her lifelong crush. Little did Chloe know that the very guy she sat beside Mimi was the same one that they were trying to make her forget about.  
  
With the couple securely in the seats, Philip hurriedly walked Chloe back to the curtain. Just before they entered, Philip asked, "Do you really think that guy is hot?"  
  
Chloe sneaked a quick glance at the blonde man and his tan, athletic body before answering, "Oh, yeah."  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Craig groaned and rubbed his tired face with his right hand, clasping the cordless phone in his left. Despite his obvious displeasure with the conversation he was having, Craig continued to try his best to be patient with the person on the other end of the line.  
  
As the other person finished an incredibly long lecture, Craig protested, "Ma, I'm telling you, it's not a good idea."  
  
Craig was silenced by his mother beginning yet another lecture. This time it covered Craig's inexcusable behavior as a son. His mother used that speech to point out that it would far from kill Craig to do his own mother one tiny favor that would benefit the entire family.  
  
After another ten minutes of enduring the one-sided conversation, Craig finally surrendered to his mother's demands. He had learned long ago that it was futile to try and argue with his mother when her mind was made up on such an important matter.  
  
Telling his mother that it was getting late and he needed his rest, Craig managed to end the phone call. Collapsing on the couch, Craig pondered just how he would tell Nancy about their impromptu houseguest. Even more importantly, how he would survive her reaction.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Philip and Chloe came through the curtain just as the cue light blinked on the wall, indicating that there was a waiting couple in the chairs.  
  
Pushing the lever nearly to the floor, Shawn faked a smile and remarked, "I hope Mimi appreciates everything we do for her."  
  
Wanting a moment to let Shawn know just how unhappy he was with the plan to save Mimi self-respect, Philip turned to Chloe and questioned, "Don't you need to be out there finding the next guy for Meems?"  
  
"Sure," Chloe hesitantly answered as she forced herself back out the curtains. She had the distinct impression that Shawn was going to be even less pleased after Philip finished his tantrum  
  
Stepping into view of the chairs, Chloe caught herself smiling as Mimi looked timidly at the handsome young man sitting across from her. Chloe wished that she could have seen the look on Mimi's face when the light soared to a nine.  
  
Chloe paused mid-stride as she had a sudden, uncomforting realization. She was actually rooting for Mimi. Now, that was a scary thought. Tossing aside the idea of being on friendly terms with Mimi, Chloe continued across the pub, determined to keep Mimi in the chair and find another guy that could sit with her.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Clenching and unclenching his fist in an almost rhythmic pattern, Jason watched Mimi and Jeremy. In his mind, those two scoring a nine proved just how fake the childish machine was.  
  
Jason couldn't quite define the emotion that was taking control of his entire body. He knew that he was still angry at Mimi for just walking away from him when he needed to speak to her. But, anger wasn't all that he was feeling.  
  
At the front of the room, Jason saw Jeremy lean in close to Mimi and whisper something into her ear. Watching Mimi laugh at the quiet comment, Jason made the quick decision to do whatever it took to get Mimi to listen to what he had to say. Jason Masters refused to be ignored.  
  
As he was pushing his way through the rambunctious teenagers, Jason felt a hand grasp in arm. When he turned to verbally assault his attacker, his cruel words died on his lips. Instead, he merely stated, "Not now, Belle."  
  
Belle stood stunned as she watched Jason walk away from her without another word. She was beginning to wonder if rudeness was a contagious disease, because it seemed as if all her friends were suffering from it.  
  
First, she'd been trying to talk to Chloe, but never seemed to be able to track her down for longer than thirty seconds. Then, when she'd tried to corner Philip to ask if something was wrong with Chloe, he'd sent her off on some silly errand and disappeared while she was gone. Then, there had been Shawn. After scoring a nine on the love machine with her, he'd completely vanished and she hadn't seen him since.  
  
Then, when Belle had felt certain that she'd suffered from all the abandonment she could possibly handle for one evening, she had tried to approach Jeremy after he spoke to Mimi. He had been making his way to the front of the room when she called out his name. He'd merely waved a hand in her direction before continuing his mission to cross the room. Then, to top the evening off, Jason had practically ignored her as he also headed to the front of the room.  
  
What was going on with her friends?  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Mimi began to rise from the seat, a light blush still gracing her cheeks from Jeremy's presence, when she was pushed right back down by none other than Chloe Lane.  
  
"Stay."  
  
"Gee, where have I heard that before," muttered Mimi as she watched Chloe quickly walk away. Despite the feeling of giddiness that resulted from scoring such a high score with such a hunky guy, Mimi still wanted to go home. She'd always thought that she would love basking in the spotlight, but when she was finally there, she learned that having nearly every set of eyes in a room glued to you was not the greatest feeling after all.  
  
Several feet away, she could hear Chloe talking to someone, probably the next victim of the love machine. However, Mimi was too absorbed in her own thoughts to notice the world surrounding her. That is, until a figure appeared in front of her, leering over her.  
  
Mimi peered up in abject horror at the person taking the seat across from her. She silently cursed the fates for their sick desire to make her the most miserable person alive. Why else would she be subjected to not only having her compatibility measured with Jeremy, but Jason as well.  
  
"I said I wanted to talk to you," lowly barked Jason as he took the seat across from Mimi.  
  
Using the last of her willpower, Mimi stood to go. She had barely rose to her feet when Jason grabbed her wrist and commanded, "Stay."  
  
Throwing herself back in the chair, Mimi questioned unhappily, "What? Is that the magic word tonight?"  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"Shawn, we need to talk."  
  
Keeping his attention focused on the light that he was waiting to blink, Shawn asked, "About what?"  
  
"The three that you gave me and Chloe."  
  
Shawn turned his attention away from the light and stared at Philip, trying to figure out just what his uncle was talking about. "Three? I gave you guys a ten."  
  
"No, you gave us a three. You gave Chloe and Brady a ten," countered Philip as he took a menacing step toward Shawn. "Joey and Sandy didn't show, and you were too absorbed in your crush on Belle to notice. Because of you, my girlfriend scored a ten with Brady - who took that as his cue to kiss her."  
  
"Whoa . . . was this kiss on the lips?"  
  
"No, but it's only a matter of time. I know guys like Brady. He's just going to keep pushing until he's pushed me completely out of Chloe's life. And, you've somehow managed to make things even worse."  
  
Shawn refused to back down from Philip. He knew that his friend was a great person, and part of that was due to Chloe. However, Shawn also knew that Philip's love for Chloe was hurting both of them. They each expected things from the other that simply weren't possible.  
  
"Philip, you're screwed up relationship isn't my fault, and you know it. You can't blame me for your mistakes."  
  
"My mistakes? What exactly would those be Shawn? Do I love her too much? Do I worry too much about her safety? Come on, Shawn, you seem to think you know everything so why don't you tell me just how I've screwed everything up?"  
  
Taking a single step that put him toe-to-toe with Philip, Shawn replied, "I never said I knew everything, but everyone knows that you and Chloe just aren't cutting it as a couple."  
  
"Oh, and I suppose you're just the king of love, aren't you? When was the last time you even kissed a girl? You can't even get up the courage to ask Belle out, but you expect me to listen to you analyze my love for Chloe?"  
  
"Look, Philip, I'm not saying any of this to be mean. I know that you and Chloe care about each other. That much is obvious. I'm just afraid that the longer you two lie to yourselves, the more it's going to hurt when it's over."  
  
Giving Shawn a rough push, Philip warned, "Stay out of it, Shawn. I'm warning you."  
  
Shawn moved back closer to Philip and dared, "Oh, yeah? You're warning me? What exactly are you going to do?"  
  
"What is your problem, Shawn?" Philip asked as he turned to look away from his pal. Shawn was acting stranger than usual, and Philip knew that he was about a remark away from decking his precious nephew. "Why don't you just back off?"  
  
"Why don't you just make me?"  
  
"Shawn, seriously, what is your deal? If you don't shut your mouth, I'm going to shut it for you."  
  
"Yeah, why do I doubt that?"  
  
Before Shawn could utter one more sarcastic question, Philip was knocking him to the floor, both temporarily forgetting that they should be watching the light.  
  
As the scuffle continued, both young men began to yell things that were neither appropriate or a true reflection of their feeling. Lost in the angry moment, Philip and Shawn both just wanted to hurt the other with both words and violence.  
  
"I swear to God, Shawn, if you're wanting Chloe for yourself, you're going to be sorry," vowed Philip as he used his right fist to punch Shawn in the stomach, ignoring the fact that they had pulled the curtain open slightly during their fight and a small crowd was gathering, including Belle and Chloe.  
  
Wanting to do anything to make Philip mad, Shawn remarked, "Oh, yeah? Just what would you do if I said I was going after Chloe? Throw a fit and have your rich father try to bribe her into staying with you? It wouldn't work, Philip - unlike you, Chloe has morals." The very moment the words left his mouth, Shawn knew he didn't mean them. He had never been interested in Chloe, and never would be. Shawn only had eyes for one girl - Belle Black. And, he knew that that Philip was a decent person, but Shawn just couldn't resist the opportunity to provoke Philip even more.  
  
However, that was the final insult that Shawn would utter before Philip knocked him halfway across the room, causing him to fall over the lever, pushing it all the way to the floor.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Unaware of just what was going on behind the machine, Jason and Mimi gave each other one long stare before they each squeezed the handle. Both sat in a state of shock when the light flew straight to the top, granting them a ten.  
  
However, before either could comment, Belle's screams roused them from the state of surprise. Forgetting that he had wanted to talk to Mimi, Jason jumped from his chair to see just what was wrong. As he came around the corner, he saw the Philip and Shawn were throwing punches as they made their way out of the curtains.  
  
While Belle had stepped away from them while continuing to scream, Chloe refused to back away as she tried to convince them to break it up. She'd overheard a good portion of what the boys had been fighting about. It physically sickened Chloe to think that she'd caused two fights in one night.  
  
For the first time since she'd met him, Chloe was relieved to see Jason walking in her direction. She noticed that he was looking just over her shoulder at the guy that had been in the love machine with Mimi before him. Later, when there was no fighting, no love machine, and no interruptions, Chloe knew that she'd have to give Jason and Mimi's behavior together some consideration. Because, if she did not know better, she would think that there might be something going on between the two of them.  
  
Catching Jeremy's gaze, Jason nodded toward the battling duo, a sign that they would each grab one of the guys and hope to not get punched in the process. Deciding that he was still Philip's friend despite all the arguing over the past year, Jason chose to try and grab him. That worked great for Jeremy, who was left with his cousin.  
  
Throwing both his arms around Philip, Jason tried to pull him off Shawn as Jeremy attempted to cool Shawn down. Just when Jeremy thought that he had Shawn under control, his relative pushed him away. Of course, Shawn was far too absorbed with attacking Philip to notice just who had been holding him back. At the same time, Philip loosened himself from Jason's grasp and lunged at Shawn.  
  
With a violent collision, the young men met. Shawn attempted to spin Philip around and make him lose his grip, but it proved to be yet another plan of his destined to fail. At the very moment Shawn began to spin Philip, Chloe stepped forward, begging them to stop.  
  
Before anyone could prevent the accident, Philip, Shawn, and Chloe all fell backwards against the table set up with the food and drinks for the evening. Chloe released a high-pitch scream as she w fell over with the guys and they landed as a group beside the punch bowl, causing it to flip over on top of them.  
  
Glancing down at her often troublesome friends, Belle forced back her tears and meekly asked, "Are you guys alright?" When all three nodded, Belle quickly turned from them and fled the pub. The evening had proven itself a disaster, and she wanted as far away from the destruction as possible.  
  
Looming over the trio, Jason laughed heartily and remarked, "Man, you guys have done it now. Not only do you all three look like drowned rats, but you've also ticked Belle off. Good going."  
  
Directing her own anger at Jason, Mimi asked, "Why don't you just leave them alone? It doesn't even concern you. Then again, you seem to be making it a habit to butt into everyone else's business." Her short rant complete, Mimi turned away from the entire group and walked out of the pub. Like her friend, she wanted away from the mess caused by Shawn, Chloe, and Philip.  
  
Tossing his punch covered friends one last glance, Jason muttered, "I'm out of here."  
  
When Shawn saw a hand reach down for him, he looked up and saw his very own second cousin. With an expression that displayed just how stunned he was, Shawn asked, "Jeremy, when did you get back in Salem?"  
  
Chuckling just a little, Jeremy helped Shawn to his feet before answering, "It's a long story Shawn. And, I'll tell it to you sometime when you're not covered in red punch."  
  
Glancing over his shoulder, Shawn saw that Philip had also gotten to his feet and was trying to help Chloe, but she continually refused to take his hand. Shawn had a really bad feeling that Philip wasn't the only one she was mad at. And, if there was one thing Shawn feared, it was the wrath of a woman scorned - or doused in punch because two guys she trusted chose to act like a pair of idiots.  
  
Yelling loudly enough for everyone to hear him, Shawn announced, "Alright, the party's over. Time for everyone to go home."  
  
As the rest of the crowd left the pub grumbling, Jeremy asked, "Hey, do you need some help here?"  
  
"Nah, you know what my mom always says . . . if you make a mess, you've got to clean it up yourself. And, this is definitely my mess." 


	12. Chapter 11

Shawn loosely held the sun-warmed water hose in one hand as he used the other to meticulously scrub his truck with a soft, soapy rag.  
  
After spending his entire summer working on various fishing boats, Shawn had finally, with a little help from his parents, saved enough money to purchase the used Chevrolet S10. And, he fully intended to keep its deep green paint sparkling clean. Besides, washing the vehicle shirtless helped him keep the summer tan he had worked so hard to get.  
  
Just as Shawn was rinsing away the last of the suds on the top of the truck, he heard a distinctly feminine person clearing her throat behind him. Shawn locked the nozzle as he turned only to find himself looking at Chloe, who offered him a meek grin.  
  
"Hey."  
  
"Hi, Shawn. Look, I know that I probably wasn't the most considerate person at the party. But, school starts in two days, and I really don't want us to feel all weird around each other in class. You've always been a really good friend, and I don't want to lose that."  
  
"Here, take this," instructed Shawn as he handed Chloe a spare rag dripping with soapy water. "How about we make a deal? You help me wash my truck, and I forget everything that happened at the party . . . including the not-so- lovely tantrum you threw after everyone left. Plus, we'll pretend I never started that fight with Philip."  
  
Moving to the truck, Chloe answered, "Sounds like a plan."  
  
The two worked in an effortless silence as they scrubbed the truck from top to bottom. The quietness remained until Shawn decided that it would be a good idea to use the hose to rinse Chloe instead of the truck. Lifting the hose high above the truck bed, Shawn released the nozzle and soaked Chloe before quickly ducking.  
  
"Shawn Douglas Brady!" squealed Chloe as she attempted to escape the wrath of the water hose. Of course, it was too late. She was dripping wet from head to toe. "I am going to get you for that!"  
  
As Chloe stormed around the side of the truck, she was assaulted by a blast of cold water in the back. Somehow, Shawn had managed to sneak completely around the truck and attack her from behind.  
  
"Is this what I get for trying to help you wash this chunk of metal?" Chloe questioned as she used her hands to motion to her wet sundress. "Really, Shawn, this wasn't necessary."  
  
Bracing his hands on his knees, Shawn leaned forward, his body overcome with laughter. Taking another peek at Chloe and her drenched hair and clothing, Shawn began to laugh even harder.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"Erin, what are you doing?" Jason gruffly demanded as he entered the kitchen only to find his younger sister staring out the window, a small smile on her lips. "You've spent the past three years living with grandma, and now you're spending your first day home staring out the window at the neighbor's house. Why is that?"  
  
Noticeably blushing, Erin answered, "Well, if you must know, I was just watching our neighbor. He is so cute, Jason. Do you hang out with him? Can you introduce me to him?"  
  
"I didn't even know we had a neighbor close to our age," answered Jason as he grabbed a bottle of water from the refrigerator before moving to the window so he could peer over his sister's shoulder and into the neighbor's living room. Groaning, Jason pushed himself away from the window and stalked into the living room muttering, "Just my luck."  
  
Walking toward the stairs, Jason said, "I'm really sweaty from working outside in the garden, so I'm going to head upstairs to take a quick shower."  
  
"Jason, wait! Mom wanted me to tell you that she found some bracelet the other day that was engraved with the name of some friend of yours. Miriam, I think. Anyway, she called the girl and she's coming over some time today to get it. Mom just put it in the top drawer of your desk and said that you could give it to her."  
  
"Once again, just my luck," grumbled Jason as he made his way up the stairs. He and the other teens had managed to nearly completely avoid one another for just over a week. Now, when he was finally forced to see Mimi again, it was on the same day he was a sweaty mess and had discovered that he was living next door to none other than Jeremy Horton.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
When Shawn entered his bedroom, he was welcomed with the sight of Chloe in nothing but one of his long shirts, sitting on his unmade bed. And, the worst part was, not only did he feel close to nothing in that special way toward Chloe, but he was still thinking about Belle. He knew that she couldn't possibly have been washing her hair all twenty times he called.  
  
Plopping down on the bed beside Chloe, Shawn remarked, "Well, I just put your clothes in the dryer, but it's a pretty old machine so I have no idea how long it's going to take for them to get dry. Also, I'm really sorry that it's so hot in here, but we were having problems with the air conditioner, and my dad tried to fix it. Now, we have no air conditioner until the repairman arrives. That's the reason we have all the doors and windows open."  
  
"Don't worry about it, Shawn. I'm just glad you let me borrow one of your shirts and your mom's hair dryer, because I would hate to have to put up with Nancy bothering me with her questions if I had arrived home soaking wet. It was bad enough the day I came home with mud caked all over me."  
  
"I guess things are still pretty tense between the two of you?"  
  
"That's putting it mildly. I swear, Shawn, I can't wait until I get the chance to leave Salem and get away from her. No matter how well I follow her stupid rules, she always finds something to lecture me over. It's like no matter what I do, it's just not good enough. I hate that. I hate her."  
  
Placing a reassuring arm around Chloe, Shawn said, "I'm sure you don't hate her. Maybe you just really dislike her. But, hey, at least things can't get worse, right?"  
  
"I don't possibly see how they could . . . and, I'm not just talking about my relationship with my mother. Belle and I were supposed to go shopping on the Saturday following the party, but she called and left a message on my machine saying that something came up."  
  
"She's not talking to me either. I still can't believe how wrong everything went."  
  
"Yeah, Philip wasn't exactly happy about the score I got with Brady. In fact, I've only seen Philip a couple of times since that night. Usually, I see him a couple of times a day."  
  
"You want to know something else that's weird? Even Jason is mad. I called him a few days ago to see if he wanted to play a game of basketball and he practically hung up on me."  
  
Laying herself back on the bed, Chloe looked up at Shawn and curiously asked, "Why on earth would Jason be upset? What could have made him angry?"  
  
"Well, I have an idea that Jason's problem might not be a what, but a who."  
  
"Are you talking about Mimi?"  
  
Falling back on the bed beside Chloe, Shawn asked, "How did you know that?"  
  
"I don't know. It just seemed that they were acting strange around each other at the party. Plus, there was the way he stormed up to the machine to talk to her. Then, because of your little scuffle with my boyfriend, they ended up scoring a ten."  
  
Shawn cracked a wide smile and turned on his side to face Chloe. "That's nothing. When I called Mimi to invite her, she was at Jason's house. Then, I was talking to Jason at the party, and he was fuming because he thought some guy was flirting with Mimi. It turns out that guy was my cousin Jeremy. Of course, you won't believe the rest of it."  
  
"Try me."  
  
"Alright, not only was Jeremy the guy you chose to be in the love machine with Mimi, but he is the very same guy she knocked into the fountain."  
  
"You have to be joking."  
  
"Nope."  
  
"I guess that explains why Mimi was so nervous when he sat down. Wow, what a coincidence."  
  
"I know. Does a coincidence get any stranger than that?"  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Mimi carefully made her way up the stairs of the Masters home after being let in by Jason's younger sister. Erin had informed Mimi that Jason had the bracelet in his room and that he was already up there. After asking which room was his, Mimi had reluctantly headed for the stairs.  
  
Coming to the door Erin had directed her to, Mimi softly knocked on the smooth wood. When she received no answer, Mimi hesitantly pushed the already ajar door open just a little bit more.  
  
Inching her head into the room, Mimi was surprised to see that Jason was no where in the room. However, she was even more surprised after she stepped into the room, shut the door, and then heard the shower running in the adjoining bathroom.  
  
Mimi approached the bathroom door and wondered if she should knock and announce herself. In a whisper, Mimi gave her mock greeting, "Oh, gee. Hi, Jase. Just thought that I would barge into your bedroom while you're in the very next room - naked."  
  
Shaking her head with frustration, Mimi approached the double doors that led to Jason's balcony. Glancing back over her shoulder, Mimi noticed that Jason's bed was lined up with the balcony. She wondered what it would be like to wake up every morning with the sun shining in through the balcony doors while the birds chirped just outside on your very own balcony.  
  
Opening the doors, Mimi stepped through them and let herself out to the balcony. It wasn't large, but it offered just enough space to make a person feel comfortable. Breathing in the fresh late summer air, Mimi nervously wondered how much longer Jason would take in the shower. She hadn't even wanted to face him after the party, but now the waiting was driving her crazy.  
  
Just when Mimi thought that she was about to lose her mind with anticipation, she heard the bathroom door creak open and a person moving in the bedroom. Stepping inside, leaving the balcony doors wide open, Mimi received the shock of her life.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
War was breaking out at the Brady house - a tickling war. Having become increasingly bored while waiting for Chloe's drenched clothing to become dry, Shawn had started some light teasing. Of course, teasing Chloe wasn't near as fun as teasing Belle, but Shawn was really just looking for a laugh with a friend. If he wanted more than innocent friendship, he'd let his mind roam to thoughts of Belle. The best part was Shawn knew that he did not need to worry about Chloe thinking that he wanted something more like Mimi had. As far as Shawn was concerned, that was Chloe's greatest attribute as a friend - friendship was all she wanted from him.  
  
Gasping for her breath, Chloe giggled, "Shawn, stop!"  
  
Shawn laughed heartily at Chloe's playful pleas. He had her pinned on the bed as he stood above her, tickling her sides. "I don't know, Chloe. I still haven't said the magic words."  
  
"No way. I am not saying that!" Giving Shawn just a hard enough push to give herself room to stand, Chloe remarked, "Ha! I bet you thought you were winning."  
  
Without warning, Chloe reached behind her and grabbed a pillow off Shawn's bed and used it as a weapon. She erupted in laughter at the shocked expression on his face when it was hit by the pillow.  
  
"Oh, Miss Lane, you are going to pay," warned Shawn before he tackled Chloe, both of them landing on the bed with a soft thud as the bed gently bounced from the sudden weight. Using his hands as devices of torture, Shawn commanded, "Chloe, face it. You are at my mercy. Now, say it."  
  
"Shawn! I've already . . . told you . . . I'm not . . . saying that," responded Chloe through her fits of laughter.  
  
Forcing his expression to become completely serious, Shawn said, "But, Chloe, you know it's the truth. Just say it or suffer the wrath of 'The Tickle Master'."  
  
"Isn't that the silly name Belle used to call you when you guys were little?"  
  
Instead of answering his friend, Shawn released another round of tickling on her until she quietly muttered something under her breath. Keeping her body locked under his, Shawn asked, "What was that?"  
  
"I said I bow to the almighty Shawn Brady, by far the most handsome, generous, sexy, and all in all greatest guy in the world. Happy now?"  
  
"I don't know, Chloe, you didn't really sound like you meant it," countered Shawn though he moved to lay beside Chloe, leaving half his body on top of hers just in case the war had to be restarted.  
  
Turning to face Shawn with a huge grin that contradicted the seriousness in her voice, Chloe huskily remarked, "Shawn, I just have to tell you something. This day and everything that has happened here - in this bed - well, let's just say that it's something that I'll never forget."  
  
Shawn smiled at the hidden sarcasm in Chloe's words. He continued the game by responding, "Don't worry, honey, I'll never forget this magical day either. You know, you're the first girl that I've used the hose on."  
  
Chloe playfully hit Shawn on his bare chest before burying her head there, hoping that Shawn would somehow miss the embarrassment that was written all over her face. Suddenly, Chloe felt Shawn's body stiffen as his laughter came to an abrupt end.  
  
Seeing that he was looking over her, Chloe turned herself on the bed until she was facing the door. Chloe then knew exactly why Shawn's entire demeanor had so suddenly changed. There, standing in the doorway of Shawn's room, was Belle, her eyes glimmering with unshed tears.  
  
Suddenly feeling rather self-conscious, Chloe reached for some of the covers and pulled them over her as Shawn jumped off the bed and took a few careful steps toward the girl whose heart he would never think of breaking, but somehow had.  
  
As Shawn stepped closer to her, Belle took a few short steps back. Forcing her lower lip to stop quivering, Belle quietly said, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to interrupt . . . I mean, obviously I missed the main show, but . . ." Belle paused a moment as a few unchecked tears made a path down her cheek. "The front door was open, so I just let myself in. I'm sorry. I am so sorry."  
  
Belle turned and ran down the front stairs, ignoring the calls from Shawn and Chloe. She was trying to force everything that she had heard out of her mind. Belle was only thankful that she hadn't been there when they had even less clothing on and were in an even more compromising position.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Mimi stood in a complete state of shock, her mouth hanging open in an exaggerated manner. Try as she may, Mimi could not tear her eyes off Jason's bare chest and the water droplets that glistened on his tan skin or the simple white towel that hung dangerously loose from his waist.. Opening her mouth to utter an apology, Mimi found no words.  
  
Once he recovered from his own shock, Jason asked, "Mimi, what are you doing here?"  
  
"Uh," Mimi gulped. "I . . . well, I came over to get my bracelet. Yeah. . . my bracelet. Um, your mom called and said that I must have dropped it over here . . . and, I well, um . . ." Mimi averted her gaze before asking, "What was I saying?"  
  
One side of his mouth turning up just slightly into a grin, Jason answered, "You said you came over for your bracelet."  
  
"Oh, yeah, the bracelet. Your sister told me that you had it up here and to just come on up because you were already up here. I swear, I didn't think that you were going to just strut out of the bathroom in nothing but a towel."  
  
"Strut?" Jason questioned as he continued to observe Mimi's nervous nature. He actually found it rather cute the way she seemed so mortified just because she caught him in his towel.  
  
On the other hand, Jason was still a little angry that she had continually refused to talk to him the night of the party. With that thought in mind, Jason decided that it was time to play a few games of his own.  
  
Making his way over to his desk, Jason used the chance to brush his body against Mimi's. He nearly laughed when he felt her stiffen and practically stop breathing. Though he hated to admit it, Jason was beginning to think that Mimi Lockhart got more and more adorable every time she graced him with her presence.  
  
Pulling the simple, gold bracelet out of his desk drawer, Jason dangled it in front of him and asked, "Is this what you're looking for?" Jason began to walk toward Mimi, but stopped when he reached the foot of his bed. He then remarked, "I don't know if I should give it to you, Meems. After all, you didn't even want to talk to me the night of that party."  
  
Taking only a couple of steps in Jason's direction, Mimi responded, "Yeah, well, I guess I just didn't want to hear what you had to say. I should never have come over here and opened my mouth in the first place. I don't know what was wrong with me."  
  
In the past when Mimi had started one of her rants, Jason had usually tuned out the words and just waited for the sound to be over. This time, however, he truly listened to what she said. He picked up on the fact that the only person she actually put down was herself.  
  
"What exactly is that suppose to mean? What did you think I was going to say?"  
  
Rolling her eyes, Mimi's crossed her arms over her chest and temporarily forgot about Jason's bare one. "Look, Jason, let's just be honest. I know exactly what guys like you think about me."  
  
Trying to keep his infamous temper in check, Jason asked, "What do you mean guys like me?"  
  
"Jason, you're popular, athletic, good-looking. You've always been one of the in-crowd. Guys in that group don't even notice me. And, when they do, it's only because they need my help. Not a single one of those guys has ever really paid attention to me. For goodness sake, even Kevin Lambert thinks that I'm pathetic and not good enough."  
  
"Mimi, why do you even care what geek-boy thinks?"  
  
Approaching Jason, Mimi angrily spat, "Oh, and I suppose the fact that you think I'm a loser means more than Kevin thinking it, because you're some popular jock, huh? Why don't you just give me my bracelet so I can go home?"  
  
"And what? Hide from the world?"  
  
Reaching for her bracelet, Mimi ordered, "Give me my bracelet. It was a gift from my dad, so just hand it over."  
  
"No, not yet," responded Jason, moving the hand holding the bracelet high above his head and out of Mimi's grasp. Jason gave a soft laugh as Mimi angrily jumped up trying to get the bracelet.  
  
Before Jason could make an egotistical remark, Mimi surprised him by jumping once again for the bracelet. Thrown off balance by the unexpected attack, Jason grabbed hold of Mimi in hopes that it would somehow keeping him from toppling over. However, in the blink of an eye, Jason found himself on the bed, Mimi's on top of him.  
  
Instantly, Jason's eyes drifted to where the top several buttons of Mimi's blouse had been pulled loose and her shirt slid slightly off her shoulder, revealing her gold satin bra. So lost in his own eye wanderings, Jason failed to notice that Mimi was doing a little investigating of her own.  
  
Mimi couldn't help but feel a rush from the warm skin of Jason's chest under her hands. She also took a moment to enjoy the feel of Jason's arms around her back as he held her close. It suddenly hit her that the only thing covering his body was that towel - which was looser than ever.  
  
Neither of the teens noticed that they were gaining an audience in the house next door.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Walking unannounced into Jeremy's room, Jack happily greeted, "Why, hello, Jeremy."  
  
Jeremy didn't bother to look up from his book as he returned, "Hello, Uncle Jack."  
  
"Ah, Jeremy, why do you insist upon locking yourself up here in this dreary room?" Approaching Jeremy's bedroom window, Jack continued, "I knew when I saw you head upstairs earlier that you would be hiding yourself from the world. Let's just open this window and . . ."  
  
Jeremy instantly noticed the silence that filled the room when Jack opened the window. For a moment before he turned around, Jeremy wondered if it was possible that Jack had actually tumbled out. That would be a logical explanation for Jack's silence.  
  
Just as Jeremy rose from his desk, Jack remarked from his place at the window, "Tsk, tsk, didn't anyone ever tell those young lovebirds to shut the door before serving up a little afternoon delight?"  
  
"What are you talking . . .whoa."  
  
Smiling, Jack responded, "That's what I was thinking. Look at those two. You'd think that they would have thought to shut the balcony doors before heading to bed."  
  
Pushing Jack away from the open window, Jeremy stuck his head halfway out the window and realized that the couple looked more than just a little familiar.  
  
Glancing over his shoulder only to find Jack looking around him and into the house next door, Jeremy quickly pulled the curtains shut. Pushing Jack away from the window, he quietly said, "I know those two." Throwing Jack an almost sad smile, Jeremy added, "I was actually thinking that I might like to ask that girl out some time. I guess I'm a little late."  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Moving his gaze from Mimi's exposed skin to her lovely eyes, Jason slowly forced his right hand to remove itself from her waist, the bracelet still clenched in his fist. Clearing his throat, Jason nodded his head toward his hand and said, "Here's your bracelet."  
  
Slowly, Mimi reached her hand out to grasp the bracelet, trying to ignore the electrical feeling that practically produced sparks when her hand met Jason's. As she continued to lie atop him, Mimi shyly smiled and questioned, "Um, Jase, is your towel . . . well, secure?"  
  
Jason smiled and answered, "Don't worry, Meems, it's perfectly safe for you to stand up." Reaching his hand up to Mimi's shirt, Jason added, "Of course, we might want to fix this first."  
  
Mimi felt certain that Jason could hear the thunderous sound of her heart beating as he buttoned her shirt. At that moment, she wasn't sure if she should be embarrassed or just give in to the feeling of contentment.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Two hours after humiliating not only herself, but Belle as well, Chloe arrived back at her own house. She was thankful to see that her mother's car was missing. Chloe was far from being in the mood to have Nancy badger her about her afternoon.  
  
Chloe slowly walked up the stairs, wondering if she would ever be able to make Belle understand that it had all been a big misunderstanding. Reaching her bedroom door, Chloe took a moment to squeeze her eyes shut and ponder just how it was that she always ended up in these crazy situations. Turning the knob, Chloe took solace in the fact that her day couldn't get any worse.  
  
When Chloe turned around from shutting the door behind her, she found herself without the ability to move. A scream already building in her throat, Chloe could only stare at the person stretched out on her bed.  
  
Besides his faded blue jeans and tight red shirt, the handsome, dark-haired young man wore a sly grin. Keeping one arm behind his head, he used the other to run through his spiky hair.  
  
In a voice hardly above a whisper, Chloe demanded, "Who are you?"  
  
His smile remaining firmly placed on his face, the young man remarked, "And, I thought Nancy gave me a warm welcome. I was here ten minutes before she made up some excuse to get out of the house."  
  
"Once again, who are you?"  
  
"Jeesh, don't bother being too polite," said the young man without rising from Chloe's bed. "I'm Craig's brother Zach. And, lucky for you, I live here."  
  
In an almost shrill scream, Chloe yelled, "Craig!"  
  
"Craig!" Zach mimicked. With a laugh, he quietly added, "Let the good times roll." 


	13. Chapter 12

Closing her eyes as fear washed over her and the world speeded past, Chloe gripped the dashboard with all her strength. This was it. Chloe Lane, opera star of the future, was going to die a fiery death when a car driven by a madman plunged off the road and into some ravine.  
  
Through clenched teeth, Chloe ordered, "Zach, slow this piece of junk down - NOW!"  
  
"Piece of junk? Chloe, I'll have you know this is a '66 Mustang. A very sweet ride if I do say so myself. Besides, you said that you wanted to get to school early on the first day."  
  
"Yeah, well, I'd also like to get there alive!"  
  
Keeping his eyes locked on the road, Zachary Wesley grinned and remarked, "Chloe, you're such a grouch in the morning. In fact, from what I've seen, you're a grouch all the time."  
  
"You've only known me two days!" Chloe angrily exclaimed, her eyes now wide open. "Of course, you've been acting like a total jerk the entire time."  
  
"Me? Please, you're nothing but a spiteful pain in my rear. All you have done since I met you is whine and mope around the house. Craig was still mad that my mom kicked me out, so he made me stay there. You could have left whenever you wanted. Instead, you chose to stick around and make me as miserable as you."  
  
Smirking, Chloe replied, "You're just mad because I wouldn't let you have my bedroom."  
  
"Would it have killed you to switch rooms with me? My room is bigger and has a larger closet!"  
  
"Zach, I don't care how nice your bedroom is, I'm not switching with you. So, just leave me alone about it. Besides, I overheard Craig telling Nancy that he wouldn't trust you having that tree right outside your window."  
  
Tightening his grip on the steering wheel, Zach unhappily muttered, "Well, when I get caught sneaking out because I had to use the front or back door, it's going to be all your fault."  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Handsome. Charming. Rich. Popular. Philip Kiriakis was all those things. But, when he looked in the mirror, all he could see was the sadness. Critically gazing at his reflection, Philip considered something that Jason had told him over the summer. His friend had mentioned that he just wasn't the same. Sure, he might be nicer, and that was fine, but he had lost some of his charismatic attitude. And, in place of that great force was a blind devotion to Chloe. Jason was more than happy to point out that Philip's love for Chloe was anything but fine.  
  
Philip turned from the mirror and approached his closet to find a shirt. He knew that he was running late, but wasn't terribly concerned about it. He had something far more important on his mind. Chloe.  
  
Walking back across the room with a light blue v-neck shirt, Philip paused in front of the mirror and took a moment to really look at himself. He frowned when he realized that Jason had been right and that he couldn't even recognize himself anymore. And, the person Philip did see, he wasn't sure he liked.  
  
Philip didn't want to lose Chloe, he was so in love with her that he wasn't sure if he could live without her in his life. However, Philip wasn't sure how many more mornings he could get out of bed and see nothing but a shell of his former self in the mirror.  
  
One thing was certain. Philip just wasn't strong enough to let Chloe go. If she wanted the relationship to end, she'd have to be the one to do it. And, despite his reservations, Philip honestly didn't want to lose her. As their song said, he needed her. She was the one good thing in his life, which was a lot to lose.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Jason was stepping out of his truck when he glimpsed the speeding black metal enter the senior parking lot at full speed. In the blink of an eye, the car came to a graceful stop in a parking space not far from Jason.  
  
With a bemused grin on his face, Jason shut his truck door and leaned against it as he, along with several other teens, watched an unfamiliar guy step out of the car and approach the passenger side.  
  
Noticing the blush creeping into his shy sister's cheeks as she watched the new guy, Jason felt his grin drop. Erin was not supposed to be looking at guys like that - ever. And, if Jason caught a guy so much as smiling at his baby sister in a suggestive way, he'd take care of him in a very painful manner.  
  
Opening the passenger door, Zach gave Chloe a triumphant smile and extended his hand saying, "See, I told you that I'd get you here in plenty of time."  
  
Releasing her firm grip on the dashboard, Chloe pushed Zach proffered hand away and stepped out of the car on her own. Glaring at him quite disapprovingly, she replied, "You nearly got us killed! You drive like a maniac. I swear, I am never riding with you again!"  
  
Jason blinked several times just to make sure that what he was seeing was actually real. And, it was. There was Chloe Lane stepping out of the car. Jason knew that the fight at the pub between Philip and Shawn would have some repercussions, but he'd never expected Chloe to show up on the first day of school with another guy.  
  
Vaguely, Jason heard his younger sister mention that she was going to go ahead and start walking to the building. However, Jason's attention was nearly completely focused on watching Chloe and the new guy. From the looks of things, Chloe wasn't involved with him after all. In fact, she looked more than a little displeased  
  
Jason confidently walked over to the couple. He had decided that it would be in everyone's best interest if he just played nice with Chloe. After all, at one time, he and Philip had been really close friends, and it would only help him retrieve that friendship to get along with Chloe.  
  
Besides, Jason was in a pretty good mood - regardless of the fact that summer was over and it was time to go back to hitting the books. Mostly, though, Jason was anxious to see Mimi. She had rushed out of his house so fast on Saturday, he wasn't sure if she had actually been there or not.  
  
"Come on, Chloe, let's kiss and make up," pouted Zach.  
  
"You really are a jerk, do you know that?"  
  
"Well, I try," remarked Zach. The comment earned him a light laugh from Jason.  
  
Chloe glanced first at Zach, then at Jason who seemed to have magically appeared behind Zach. Looking back and forth between the two, Chloe wondered what it was that she had done to deserve such a double whammy. She knew that if Zach and Jason ever joined forces, they would be an unbeatably egotistical duo.  
  
Extending his hand Jason greeted, "Jason Masters." Chloe groaned as Zach returned the gesture by introducing himself. It was starting already. The two most aggravating guys she had ever met were now on a first name basis. She only prayed that an obnoxious friendship wouldn't ensue. God only knew what trouble those two could get into if they put their scheming heads together.  
  
Chloe's worrisome thoughts were interrupted by Jason greeting her good morning. Suspiciously, she stared at him, wondering just what he had to gain by not ridiculing her first thing in the morning. Slowly, she returned, "Hi, Jason."  
  
"So, Chloe," began Jason as he forced himself to not call her Ghoul Girl. "Where's Phil? I thought the two of you would be showing up together in that new sports car his dad bought him."  
  
Chloe was definitely not in the mood to explain her problems with Philip to Jason. In a slightly annoyed tone, she answered, "Well, obviously we didn't."  
  
Throwing an arm around Chloe's neck and bringing her body against his, Zach looked at Jason and commented, "And, obviously Chloe is being called on by that monthly visitor. I bet he doesn't like her anymore than the rest of us."  
  
Jason snickered at the remark while Chloe blushed and pushed herself away from Zach. Determined to find any excuse to get away from the guys, Chloe quickly allowed her eyes to roam the parking lot and surrounding area. There had to be someone she could talk to other than her snickering associates. Just when she thought she was destined to have to put up with more insults from Zach, Chloe saw Brady standing near the entrance to the school. And, as though they were magnetically attracted, Chloe found her eyes locked with his as hidden passion met its mirrored self.  
  
Tossing Jason and Zach a terribly fake smile, Chloe said, "What do you know, I see someone I need to talk to. I'll see you later - hopefully much later."  
  
Chloe was barely six feet away from the guys when Zach suddenly felt a distinctly feminine body press up against his own. Looking down, he found a young woman with long, dark curls batting her fake eyelashes at him.  
  
"Hey, sexy. Welcome to Salem High," purred Jan as she boldly ran a hand across Zach's chest.  
  
Zach raised an eyebrow at her action and looked to Jason with a beseeching look. Jason, however, only frowned and shook his head. He'd played games with Jan before and didn't plan to do it again. With her, you always came out the loser.  
  
"You know, I'm sure if you wanted someone to show you a good time, I'd be more than able."  
  
Smiling Zach returned, "Yeah, and if I wanted to have something tacky and clingy attached to my body, I'd just wear spandex." Using both his hands to thrust Jan's stunned body away from his own, Zach added, "Why don't you go turn your cheap tricks somewhere else, I've never really been interested in the football team's unofficial mascot."  
  
Quite near to stomping her foot in frustration, Jan turned to Jason only to find him smirking at her. Jan flashed him a dirty look before she started to walk away. Just as she passed by Jason, he lowly remarked, "Gee, I bet it must hurt being rejected by the new guy because even he knows what trash you really are."  
  
Jan didn't make a return comment, she only walked away. Jason had definitely crossed the line with that one. No one spoke to her like that and got away with it. First, he'd had the nerve to defend Mimi. Then he had actually called her trash. Well, he would pay the price and so would his new friend. Someday, somehow.  
  
"You know, Zach, I have a feeling that you and I are going to get along real good."  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Brady watched Chloe's face as she approached him. He made no effort to meet her halfway, content to allow her to come to him while he studied her. Brady had watched as Belle moped around the penthouse for the past week and a half acting like her dog had died. Of course, the Blacks didn't have a dog, so that obviously wasn't the case. Then, Saturday, Belle had come home even more upset and refused to talk to anyone about. All she would say was that it was her own fault for being too trusting. Now, Brady was seeing the same look on Chloe's face.  
  
As Chloe neared him, Brady saw her glance over her shoulder to where Jason Masters was standing with the guy who had given Chloe a ride earlier. Brady didn't recognize him, but he instantly found a strange feeling grow inside him when the guy winked in return to Chloe's glance. If Brady didn't know better, he might believe the feeling was jealousy.  
  
"Hey, Brady."  
  
"Hi, Chloe."  
  
The couple stood silently staring at everything but each other until Brady reached out and placed his hand under Chloe's chin. Forcing her to look up at him, he softly said, "I don't know what's going on, but if something is wrong you can tell me."  
  
Chloe could feel the tears building in her eyes at Brady's sincerity. There were so many things she wanted to tell someone, anyone. She was tired of fighting with her mother. She was scared that the strained relationship she shared with Philip would soon be ending. She was afraid that she had lost her friendship with both Belle and Shawn because of some silly misunderstanding.  
  
Forcing back the tears, Chloe answered, "I'm fine. Really, I am."  
  
"Yeah, right, and I'm thinking of starting a fan club for my stepmother," sarcastically replied Brady. "Why don't you just tell me what happened with you and my sister?" Noting the surprised look on Chloe's face, Brady added, "She's been moping around the penthouse all weekend, and now you're wearing the exact same sad expression she had on. So, spill. What happened?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Wrong answer. Try again."  
  
With great reluctance, Chloe answered, "There was this huge misunderstanding between me, Shawn, and Belle. Now, Belle hates me and probably never wants to speak to me again. Happy?"  
  
"No, and neither are you and Tink." Handing Chloe a wallet that he had been holding at his side, Brady said, "This fell out of Belle's purse and she didn't notice it before she got out. Why don't you take it to her and see if you can't clear things up?"  
  
Chloe reached out to take the wallet from Brady's extended hand, but her entire body froze when her hand touched Brady's. The simple touch left Chloe nearly breathless as she remembered Brady's recent flirtatious behavior. Looking up only to find Brady smirking triumphantly, Chloe jerked her hand away from his, nearly dropping the wallet in the process.  
  
"I'll give it to her," quickly mumbled Chloe before hurriedly walking away from Brady.  
  
Enjoying the view of Chloe's retreating figure, Brady silently pondered his plan. After seeing the sadness that continued to haunt Chloe's beautiful eyes, he knew that she was the one to help him. He felt certain that with a little scheming and a lot of luck, they could both have what they wanted.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Mimi nervously patted the palms of her hands against her denim-clad thighs as she scanned the hallway in search of Belle. It had nearly killed Mimi getting up in time to get to school early, but she had made it - for one reason. She had not spoken to Belle in several days, and she was dying to tell her about the towel incident at Jason's house.  
  
Seeing Belle come through the door at the end of the hallway, Mimi rushed to meet her.  
  
"Oh, my gosh! Belle, I have got to talk to you!" Mimi squealed as she met her best friend. "You would never believe what happened to me Saturday."  
  
Lost in her own excitement, Mimi failed to notice the pained look that appeared on Belle's face at the mention of Saturday. Continuing, Mimi said, "I ended up on top of a bed with Jason Masters, and the best part is, he wasn't wearing much clothing at all!"  
  
Shaking her head as though it would force away both her tears and pain, Belle bitterly answered, "Well, I guess the two of you have something in common with Shawn and Chloe now, don't you?"  
  
Belle turned away from Mimi and stormed down the hallway. It was the first day of her senior year, and she was miserable. Actually, she was beyond miserable. One of her best friends had stolen the guy she had loved her entire life. Rounding the corner faster than she should have, Belle was forced to stop suddenly so she wouldn't bump into two people coming around the corner from the opposite direction. That pause gave Mimi time to catch up with her.  
  
Mimi, however, completely forgot why exactly it was she was running after Belle when she saw who her friend had nearly bumped into. Looking as gorgeous as he had when she'd been at his house, Jason was standing right there in front of her. Mimi tried to keep herself from blushing as she instinctively remembered just what Jason looked like without that shirt on.  
  
Seeing who she had nearly ran into, Belle despondently said, "Sorry, Jase. I wasn't watching where I was going."  
  
Zach took in every detail of the blonde standing in front of him. From the silky hair to the cute feet strapped in by high sandals, she was entirely adorable. For a moment, Zach stared first at Belle then Jason, awaiting his introduction. When he saw that Jason was lost in some intense lock of eyes with the brunette girl, Zach tried clearing his throat. Once again, Jason paid him no attention. Finally, Zach just lost his patience and jabbed Jason in the side with his elbow.  
  
Jason irately glared at Zach who only nodded his head in Belle's direction. Getting the idea, Jason casually said, "Belle, Mimi, this is Zach. Zach, these are my friends Belle Black and Mimi Lockhart."  
  
"H-e-l-l-o," slowly drawled out Zach at he brazenly took Belle's hand and lifted it to his lips.  
  
Mimi and Jason shared an amused, yet thoroughly confused, stare as they both wondered just what it was that was happening between Belle and Zach. Whatever it was, neither expected Shawn Brady to be very happy about it.  
  
Belle wasn't sure what she was expected to do. All she had been able to think about all morning was Shawn, and, now, there was another handsome, dark-haired guy trying to make her heart flutter. She didn't even know the guy, and his was kissing her hand. She'd known Shawn her entire life, and she couldn't get him to even kiss her cheek. Then again, Chloe didn't seem to have any problems with Shawn . . .  
  
Blocking out the thoughts of Shawn and Chloe, Belle smiled and said, "It's nice to meet you, Zach." When Zach said nothing and only continued to explore the depths of her eyes, Belle gave a nervous, yet genuine, laugh and used her free hand to motion to Mimi. "Uh, this is my friend Mimi."  
  
Zach kept his eyes on Belle as he politely muttered, "Nice to meet you, Mimi."  
  
"Yeah," grumbled Mimi as she watched Zach watch Belle. The guy had an almost predatorial look in his eyes. Mimi was just waiting for Shawn to show up and make Belle forget all about Zach. Then again, Mimi was still trying to figure out just what it was the Belle had meant by her earlier comment concerning Shawn and Chloe being similar to Jason and Mimi. Mimi prayed that it didn't mean what she thought it meant.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Using her mind to overcome the desire to look back and see if Brady was watching her, Chloe continued to walk away from him. She could see that most of the other kids were heading inside the building and knew that the first bell of the day would soon be ringing. However, Chloe continued to walk with no destination in mind.  
  
She still had Belle's wallet in her hand, but was beginning to think that she should just have someone else give it to her. Chloe felt certain that Belle wouldn't welcome the opportunity to speak to her. Hoping that she could convince Jason to give Belle the wallet, Chloe scanned the parking lot, but realized that he and Zach were both already gone. No doubt they were already causing trouble.  
  
Chloe was about to turn around and head toward the building when she saw Shawn's truck pull into the parking lot. She wasn't quite sure if she should approach him after Saturday's incident. She had departed his house so quickly, they didn't even have a chance to discuss what had happened. Now, she was afraid that she had lost her last friend.  
  
All those doubts were erased from Chloe's mind when she saw Shawn nearing her with a smile. It was a weak one, but it was still a smile.  
  
"Have you seen Belle yet?"  
  
Holding up the wallet, Chloe answered, "No, but I ran into Brady and he wanted me to give this to her. She accidentally left it in his car."  
  
Shawn nodded as Chloe placed the wallet in her own purse. He'd been worried that Chloe would be angry about Saturday. He had been immensely relieved when she returned his shaky smile. After the fight with Philip, he couldn't afford to lose any more friends.  
  
Bending his arm, Shawn extended it to Chloe and said, "What do you say? Ready to face another year at Salem High?"  
  
"With you as my friend? Always."  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"So," began Belle with all the happiness she could find. "Where are you from?"  
  
"I grew up in Chicago. So, Salem is a big change for me. I haven't even gotten a chance to explore this town yet, but I have a feeling that I'll have a lot of adjusting to do."  
  
Belle smiled and tried to curve her curious nature. She didn't succeed. "If you don't mind me asking, why did you move to Salem? Did one of your parents get a new job here?"  
  
"Actually, I moved in with my older brother, his wife, and her daughter. You might know the daughter. Her name is Chloe. Chloe Lane."  
  
Her face paling, Belle replied, "Yeah, I know her. We used to be friends."  
  
Mimi and Jason shared another look as both wondered about the past tense that Belle used in her sentence. Jason was entirely clueless, but Mimi had a suspicion that she knew what, or more precisely, who was the cause for Belle not being friends with Chloe.  
  
Taking a deep breath, Mimi asked, "Belle, does this have anything to do with Shawn? I know that you mentioned him and Chloe earlier."  
  
Struggling to stop her bottom lip from quivering, Belle nodded and replied, "Yeah, Meems, it has to do with Shawn." Belle looked at Jason and Mimi before hesitantly saying, "You guys were there when Shawn got into that fight with Philip because of her. But, what I need to know is, did you guys know that Shawn had feelings for Chloe before that?"  
  
Interrupting before Jason or Mimi could respond, Zach casually asked, "Does this Shawn guy happen to have dark brown hair and wear a leather jacket even though it's still hot outside?"  
  
Belle, Jason, and Mimi all stared at Zach with surprise etched on their face.  
  
Mimi curiously asked, "How did you know that?"  
  
Zach pointed to the door at the end of the hallway and explained, "That's how."  
  
Half of the teens in the hallway watched as Shawn and Chloe entered the building, among those staring were Zach, Jason, Belle, and Mimi. After the widely known fight between Shawn and Philip, it was quite interesting to see Chloe show up on Shawn's arm. The first bell had yet to ring, and the year was already off to a very interesting start. 


	14. Chapter 13

Chloe and Shawn purposely ignored the stares directed at them as they made their way down the hallway of Salem High. Perhaps they had been asking for the attention when they made the decision to enter the school with their arms locked together, but neither had fully expected the dark glares that would be sent their way from the opposite end of the hallway.  
  
After Belle asking if the gang knew about Shawn and Chloe's feelings for one another, even Jason could not remain oblivious to the mounting tension. Not far from him, Belle alternated between completely avoiding Shawn's gaze and tossing him icy glares. After what had happened Saturday, she just wasn't sure how to respond to seeing him again, especially with Chloe.  
  
Mimi carefully tired to gage Belle's reaction to Shawn and Chloe's grand entrance. Just like the diva to force herself into the spotlight, thought Mimi. Even without all the details, Mimi was beginning to get a pretty good idea about what had happened to upset her friend so greatly.  
  
Only after a great struggle did Zach manage to keep the amused grin off his face. He was finding the entire scenario quite entertaining. First, there was the promise of a cat fight. That never failed to pique Zach's interest. Then, he found himself intrigued by the pure drama surrounding Chloe. He'd known her two days, managed to insult her countless times, but knew next to nothing about her. He had a feeling that Chloe's personal life would soon be a topic for public discussion considering all the stares she was getting. For the life of him, Zach just couldn't figure out why so many people would focus on Chloe. After all, she was just another teenager showing up for school with another student, right?  
  
Halfway down the hall, Shawn felt a strong hand clamp on his shoulder. He kept his arm locked with Chloe's as he turned around only to find himself looking at Philip. After the disastrous party involving the love machine, Shawn and Philip had not even spoken. Once all the other teens left, Shawn, Chloe, and Philip had silently worked to clean up the pub. Well, things were silent after Chloe spent a good ten minutes telling both guys how disgusted she was by their behavior and the fight caused by their recklessness.  
  
"So, Shawn, are you having a good morning - with my girlfriend?" Philip hostilely questioned as he forced himself to restrain from pulling Chloe's arm away from Shawn's. He knew the question had come out more bitter and possessive than even he had intended, but he couldn't help it. As if he didn't already have enough things to worry about in his personal life, his girlfriend shows up for the first day of school on the arm of a guy half the school suspected was putting the moves on her. Perfect.  
  
"Don't, Philip," pleaded Chloe. "I can't stand it when you act jealous. And, I have a feeling that you can't either. So, let's not do this. Not here and not now."  
  
Belle, Zach, Mimi, and Jason all watched as Philip stopped Shawn and Chloe. Though the trio was too far away for their words to be heard, it was apparent that whatever was being said was anything but good. Just as Zach was about to ask for a complete explanation, Philip, Shawn, and Chloe decided it was time to join the group.  
  
Chloe avoided making eye contact with Belle, opting to focus her gaze on her purse as she reached for Belle's wallet. Extending the object to Belle, Chloe said, "I ran into Brady outside and he asked me to give this to you. He said it must have dropped out of your purse when he was giving you a ride to school."  
  
Quickly taking the wallet from Chloe's hand, Belle mumbled her thanks. Of all the people that Brady could have run into, it had to be Chloe. Belle just wished that she could find a hole to bury herself in. Then, she wouldn't have to look at Chloe and wonder how she could betray her so easily by being with Shawn.  
  
Turning her attention to Jason, Chloe took a deep breath that she hoped would give her the strength to do something that she knew must be done, but hated nonetheless. Of all the ways to start the first day of school, this had to be the worst.  
  
Chloe forced herself to smile as she said, "Jason, there's something I need to say to you. And, trust me, it won't be easy." Pausing to find just a little more strength, Chloe soon continued, "I'm sorry. You were only trying to make conversation this morning, and I had no right to just snap at you. I really am sorry."  
  
Jason wondered if his eyes looked as big as they felt, because it seemed to him that they were about to pop out of his head with shock. He was only glad that his friends were there so he would have witnesses that saw Chloe give him an apology. It was only the first day of school, and Chloe Lane was apologizing to him. How great was the school year going to be?  
  
Cracking a smile, Jason answered, "It wasn't a big deal. I was just surprised when you showed up with Zach instead of Philip."  
  
Shawn waited for Philip to explode, to demand answers about Chloe and Zach, to simply turn into the jealous creature that had so recently possessed Philip Kiriakis. Shawn was pleasantly surprised when Philip remained calm and said nothing.  
  
Staring at his shoes as though they held the answer to every question ever pondered by man, Philip avoided the gaze of his friends. He knew what they were thinking. They had all expected him to lose his cool and become overprotective of Chloe. Well, he wasn't going to. He'd already acted possessive once that morning, and it was the last time - ever. Commanding his eyes to not fill with tears, Philip took a moment to come to perhaps the greatest conclusion of his life. He no longer liked who he was.  
  
So what if Chloe spoke to Brady? So what if another guy gave her a ride to school? Did it even really matter if she pranced into the school on the arm of one of her best friends? No, because for the first time in a long time, Philip realized that he didn't own Chloe.  
  
However, Philip would very soon distinguish feeling upset because of his possessiveness and feeling upset because he was just plain angry.  
  
Interrupting Philip's thoughts, Shawn said, "Belle, I think we need to talk. You really don't understand what happened at my house."  
  
"Oh, I understand things just fine. But, what about Philip? Does he know? Because, he has a right, Shawn. He has a right to know without finding out like I did!"  
  
The rise in Belle's voice matched the rise in her anger, and Shawn knew it. He also knew that he was the one responsible for all the anger and pain that she was feeling. Looking back, he could only imagine how bad things had appeared from Belle's perspective.  
  
Deciding that Belle most likely wouldn't give him the time to explain things in detail, Shawn simply stated, "I don't care how things looked, Chloe and I didn't sleep together. That's the truth - whether you believe it or not. In fact, not a single thing happened between the two of us because we just don't feel that way about each other."  
  
Before Belle could give her response, Philip coolly asked, "What happened to make Belle think that the two of you were going at it?"  
  
Chloe was stunned by the tone Philip used. Yes, she could sense his anger, but there was none of the possessive jealousy that she had expected. Her voice soft and almost meek, Chloe answered, "Shawn and I were just at his house playing around. Unfortunately, Belle showed up at the exact wrong moment and got the wrong idea about what had happened."  
  
"How exactly could she get the wrong idea?"  
  
When everyone remained silent, Mimi ventured her guess, "Well, they were probably in bed together."  
  
"It wasn't what it looked like!" Shawn exclaimed, his own anger beginning to surface.  
  
"That's right, Shawn," replied Belle with tears in her eyes. "I'm sure it was just an accident that the two of you were half naked while in bed together."  
  
Philip could almost feel his blood boiling. It wasn't possessiveness or even jealousy that was fueling the fire. It was the betrayal he felt. He turned to walk away, but Jason grabbed his arm.  
  
Nodding toward Chloe, Jason said, "You should let her explain before you start overreacting."  
  
Philip wasn't the only one whose anger was suddenly on the rise. Hearing Jason defend Chloe was almost more than Mimi could take. Directing her temper toward Jason, Mimi loudly questioned, "Why are you defending her? Belle caught her in bed with Shawn and from the sound of things neither was exactly fully clothed!"  
  
Thinking back on his numerous loveless experiences with Jan, Jason heatedly responded, "All I'm saying is that a couple of half-dressed people rolling around on a bed doesn't mean anything! It's more likely that it was just a good laugh than something that could ever mean anything."  
  
Unfortunately for Jason, Mimi didn't realize that he was talking about Jan, and assumed that he was referring to what had happened at his house on Saturday. Practically digging his own grave, Jason added, "Why don't we just let Chloe explain what really happened. I'm willing to bet that she's just misunderstood."  
  
Jason's words might have warmed Chloe's heart, but they scorched Mimi's. Tossing back her head in a defiant manner, Mimi exclaimed, "It's official. The last normal guy at Salem High has fallen under Vampira's spell!"  
  
His smile now showing on his face, Zach asked, "Vampira?"  
  
"Yeah," answered Mimi. "Vampira, A.K.A. Chloe Lane. Or, if you prefer you can just call her Ghoul Girl like everyone else." Staring coldly at Jason, Mimi added, "Before Jason became possessed by her, he used to always call her that."  
  
Thinking of not only the way he had treated Chloe in the past, but the petty things he had said to Mimi over the years, Jason responded, "Maybe it's time to move on. Maybe I called people things in the past and now I realize that there just might be more to that person than I gave them credit for."  
  
As the bell rang to signal it was time for the students to gather in the auditorium for the beginning of the year assembly, the teens hurriedly separated from each other. There was definitely too much tension in the air.  
  
Belle and Mimi were the first to quickly depart from the group. Following a safe distance behind were Shawn and Chloe. Left standing in the center of the hallway was Jason, Zach, and Philip.  
  
Turning to Zach with a confused expression, Philip asked, "Who are you anyway?"  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Following the assembly where schedules were distributed, Shawn and Chloe walked together to their first class of the day. Both were thankful that they would be in Mr. Woods' first period Psychology together. Neither truly felt up to having to face their other friends alone.  
  
Walking into the classroom, Shawn took a quick glance around the room for a place to sit. In the front corner of the room sat Jan with a football player behind her and another one in the seat beside her. That was one area of the classroom immediately ruled out.  
  
Seeing that the first line of seats in the classroom was empty except for one of the basketball players sitting in the very first desk, Shawn dragged Chloe over there so she could sit in the seat behind him. Nearly immediately, Georgia entered the classroom and silently took the seat between Shawn and the ball player. Slowly the classroom began to fill with students.  
  
However, Shawn paid no attention to anyone else until Belle and Philip entered the classroom followed by Mimi. He never took his eyes away from Belle as she took one of the few remaining seats in the classroom, placing her directly across from Shawn, with only Kevin Lambert between them. Philip and Mimi followed Belle's lead and took the two empty seats behind her.  
  
Next to enter the classroom was perhaps Salem's most quiet student, Penelope. She nervously looked around the classroom in hopes of a place to sit where she could avoid most of her classmates. She wanted to sit behind Kevin, but that would leave her sitting right across from the Philip Kiriakis. She certainly wasn't that brave. Instead, she left a seat between herself and Kevin and sat in the very last desk, putting herself across from a sullen looking Mimi Lockhart.  
  
Hurriedly coasting into the room just before the bell could ring, Jason slid into the first available seat he could find. From his own experience, Jason knew exactly how Mr. Woods felt about tardiness. Making it into the classroom just in time, Jason began to sigh with relief until he saw who he was sitting by.  
  
Having the last seat in the first row, Jason was seated across from that shy girl and behind Chloe. Now, that would make for some really interesting conversations - not.  
  
Jason was halfway out of his seat when Mr. Woods said, "Sit back down, Mr. Masters. I have a feeling that you are sitting right where you need to be."  
  
Only after Jason had plopped back down in his chair did he notice who it was that was sitting on the other side of the shy girl - Mimi. Hmm, if he could get rid of Penelope, he just might agree that he was sitting in the right place.  
  
Mr. Woods was preparing to welcome the students back to school when his door opened and one last student entered. Giving the new student a stern glance, Mr. Woods said, "I normally don't tolerate tardiness, but I can see that you're new to Salem High and understand if you had some trouble finding the correct classroom."  
  
Zach only gave a smile and nodded as he walked to the only empty seat left in the room. After all, there was no reason for the teacher to know that the reason he was late was that he was getting some cute blonde's phone number.  
  
The smile began to drop from Zach's face when he realized that his desk placed him in the middle of a battle zone. Ignoring the dull-looking girl behind him and the two geeks in front of him, Zach focused on the people surrounding him that he had already met. Directly to his left was Philip, and directly to his right was Chloe. Summing up the situation, Zach realized he was in the exact center of the two feuding forces. Of all the desks to be left empty, Zach's just had to be in the row that separated Belle, Philip, and Mimi from Shawn, Chloe, and Jason.  
  
Smiling brightly, Mr. Woods stated, "Well, class, welcome to your first day of school . . . and your assigned seats." The statement was returned by a round of groans from the students and Jason Masters dropping his head to his desk with frustration. Continuing, Mr. Woods said, "Now that we've established where you will all be sitting for the next semester or two, it's time to start handing out books. Once that is finished, you will be given your assignment."  
  
Raising his head from his desk, Jason complained, "Mr. Woods, it's the first day of school. You can't give us homework."  
  
"It's not homework. It's classwork. And, as your teacher, I am qualified to give you assignments whenever I choose. Now, as I hand out your textbooks, I would appreciate it if you kept yourselves quiet."  
  
Within thirty seconds of the words leaving Mr. Wood's mouth, Jason leaned forward in his seat and looked past Penelope. In anything but a quiet voice, he asked, "Meems, are you still mad at me? Because, I really don't think you have a reason to be."  
  
Mimi refused to look at Jason as she answered, "Like I care what you think."  
  
"Oh, that's right, I forgot. I'm just a jock, so if I think you're a loser it doesn't mean as much as Kevin the nerd thinking it."  
  
Mr. Woods interrupted the battling teens before Kevin could give an indignant reply. From the front of the classroom where he was receiving his textbook, Zach was watching the daggers Mimi kept sending Jason. One thing was for certain, his new classmates would never fail to amuse him.  
  
After Mr. Woods demanded that the class be silent and Zach returned to his seat, Jason came up with what he thought was a great idea. Hurriedly scribbling some words onto a sheet of notebook paper, he whispered for Zach and leaned forward to hand him the paper, pointing over Penelope's head to Mimi.  
  
Zach waited until Mr. Woods was giving Chloe her book before turning in his seat and tossing the paper back to where Mimi sat diagonally behind him. He had a feeling that he should have read the note before giving it to Mimi, because whatever it said had her seeing red.  
  
Little did Zach know that the note said that Jason knew Mimi thought he had a great body after seeing him in nothing but a towel. Jason also egotistically stated that she wanted his body.  
  
The note got the reaction Jason had hoped for. It sparked Mimi's fiery temper, and he loved to see her come alive.  
  
Thinking that Jason perhaps had the right idea, Philip wrote a quick note to Chloe stating that he was sorry and to expect him outside her window for a midnight rendezvous. Getting Zach's attention, Philip handed him the note and motioned toward Chloe, who had just returned to her seat.  
  
Then, just as Zach was handing Jason and Philip the responses to their notes, Mr. Woods caught sight of the movement and approached the guilty teen, taking both pieces of folded paper out of his hands.  
  
Walking back to the front of the classroom, Mr. Woods leaned against his desk and stated, "Mr. Wesley, I think that I should inform you of my policy of passing notes. If I catch them, I read them to the entire class."  
  
Chloe's blushing cheeks were enough to really make Zach nervous. He wasn't sure what she had wrote to lover boy, but he had a feeling that it wouldn't reflect so well on him.  
  
"First, we'll read the note that you were handing Philip." Opening the note, Mr. Woods raised an eyebrow before reading the note to the class. "Even though passing notes is childish, I'm really glad you did. I feel much better knowing that you're not angry with me. I'll leave my window unlatched so you can let yourself in tonight. I'm not angry with you either, but we really do need to talk."  
  
Glancing at Chloe, Zach muttered, "And, Craig said he didn't trust me having the tree outside my window?"  
  
Watching as Philip's cheeks reddened only slightly, Mr. Woods continued, "Now, for the note Zach was giving to Jason."  
  
Zach turned in his seat just in time to see Mimi nervously biting her lip. He only hoped that whatever she wrote to Jason wouldn't make him look any worse than the note that made it sound like he was going to have Philip climbing in his window.  
  
"Get over yourself. I don't want your body - no matter how good you think you look in a towel. And, I don't really care how muscular your chest is, because you are just another jock with a big ego and a small brain."  
  
Standing up, Zach looked around the classroom and announced, "Okay, those notes were not from me! It's not my fault that I got stuck sitting between these crazy people who can't stop arguing!"  
  
"Mr. Wesley, please sit back down." Surveying the students sitting around Zach, Mr. Woods realized that the young man had a point. There was something just not right about the students' behavior. When he took a moment to really notice where his students were sitting, Mr. Woods found it quite odd that Philip and Chloe, thought to be one of Salem High's most endearing couples, weren't sitting together. Also, Shawn Brady and Belle Black were not only seated apart, but acted as though they were enemies. It must have been one fascinating summer for those kids.  
  
"I think it's time that I gave the assignment. But, before I do, I must say that I firmly believe that it is exactly what all of you need. I can already tell from your behavior that some things haven't changed. We might have had a serious problem with name calling last year, but I won't allow it this year. This is your senior year, and it's time for you to start behaving like adults and seeing that because a person is different, he or she is not necessarily a worse person than you. So, I will give each of you the name of another student in this room and by the end of the class period, I want you to have listed five things that you like about that person."  
  
Leaning forward, Jason whispered to Chloe, "If I get Jan, then I know I'm bombing this assignment. But, is it really my fault that there isn't anything good about her? Then again, I don't have many good things to say about most of the other people in this room."  
  
"I know exactly how you feel," answered Chloe. "I can barely think of five things I like about Philip, and he's my boyfriend."  
  
"Well, no matter who we get stuck with, it should be interesting to see what someone else has to say about us."  
  
"Oh, yes, a few kind words for the dense jock and the resident freak. I can hardly wait." 


	15. Chapter 14

As was his usual position in class, Jason was casually slumped down in his chair, his long legs stretching out so that a foot was to both the left and right of Chloe's desk. It was only by sheer willpower that he kept himself from falling asleep as one of his fellow football players struggled to tell the class five nice things about Susan Adamson. Could life get any more boring?  
  
Jason's eyes were almost closed when a movement of red caught his attention on the other side of the room. It was none other than his ex-girlfriend leaning forward, over the top of her own desk, to flirt with the guy in front of her.  
  
Jason realized that he must have been staring when Chloe turned halfway in her seat to face him, whispering, "Does it bother you that she's over there with those guys instead of being over here with you?"  
  
"Nah, they can have her. In fact, they probably already have."  
  
"I don't doubt that," responded Chloe as she turned to once again face the front of the room. Given the choice of either listening to some jock attempt a few kind words for a presumed geek or pondering Jason's love life, Chloe easily chose the latter. She turned her upper body just enough to see Jason. In her lowest whisper, Chloe quickly stated, "You're better off without her." That said, Chloe turned away from Jason. Chill bumps threatened to take over her body when she realized that she and Jason were almost acting like friends.  
  
Across from Chloe, Zach was equally bored. It had taken him less than a minute to complete the assignment, and that had left him with too much time with absolutely nothing to do. Finally, desperate for any type of recreation, Zach picked up his pen and began to use it as an investigating tool. Unfortunately, the subject for his experiment objected to having his head poked by the semi-sharp object.  
  
Kevin turned in his seat and gave Zach his harshest glare. But, considering it was Kevin, it only succeeded in making him look constipated, which provoked Zach even farther. As Zach chuckled at Kevin's fiercest expression, Kevin declared, "I do not appreciate your behavior. It is simply unacceptable for you to sit in that seat and assault me in a classroom."  
  
"Assault you? Man, take a chill pill. In fact, take a whole bottle, maybe that would put you in the morgue and me out of my misery. Jeesh, I was just checking to see if that super-gelled hair of yours is as hard as it looks. Really, if you're ever in a shootout, just point your head in the direction of the gun, because your hair has got to be bulletproof. Not to mention a little on the tacky side."  
  
"A little?" Philip snorted from his place across from Zach. "Then again, Zach, you don't exactly look like you went easy on the hair gel this morning either."  
  
"Yeah, but my hair looks stylish, his just looks like a cheap helmet."  
  
"If you say so."  
  
"Well, hey, at least I chose one color and stuck with it. What is up with that chunk of blond hair on the side of your head? Really, was someone drunk when they did that to you? You almost make this geek in front of me look trendy."  
  
Kevin would have given what he believed to be a witty comeback had Mr. Woods not called on him to read his five compliments aloud to the class and warned his two tormentors to silence themselves.  
  
As Kevin droned on about the good qualities of the ditzy cheerleader to Philip's left, Mimi found herself leaning forward in her own desk to sneak a few peeks at Jason. He was practically lying down in his desk, and his legs were stretched out beside Chloe. At that moment, Mimi would have sold her soul to be Chloe and have Jason's legs nearly encircling her.  
  
Mimi's beguiling thoughts were interrupted by Mr. Woods calling on Belle to stand and tell the class who she had been assigned and what was so great about that person.  
  
Rising from her desk, Belle stood beside it, purposely avoiding any glances to the side of the room where Shawn and Chloe were sitting. Physically forcing herself to smile, Belle said, "I was assigned Philip Kiriakis, so it wasn't really that hard to think of five great things about him, especially since we've been friends for nearly as long as I can remember."  
  
Jason rolled his eyes at Belle's sweet introduction. If no one livened things up, there was no doubt in Jason's mind that he would fall asleep. Philip was his friend, but that didn't mean Jason wanted to hear just how exceptional and superior he was.  
  
"First, Philip is a loyal friend. Like I said, we've been friends forever, so I would know."  
  
Shawn moved his body in his desk so he could quietly speak to Chloe. "I've been her friend forever."  
  
"Second, Philip is always willing to help someone in need."  
  
"So am I," continued Shawn, barely above a whisper.  
  
"Third, he never hesitates to offer me a ride home from school if I need it."  
  
"Why doesn't she ever ask me for a ride home?"  
  
Chloe leaned close to Shawn and whispered, "Maybe because you just bought your truck over the summer and today is only the first day of school?"  
  
"Fourth, he's a great dresser."  
  
"What, am I complete slob?"  
  
"And," concluded Belle with a genuine smile. "The fifth thing that I like about Philip is . . . well, his dimples."  
  
When Philip sent Belle a smile that displayed those dimples, Shawn gave Chloe his most exasperated look and asked, "His dimples aren't all that great are they?"  
  
Glancing past Shawn to her boyfriend, Chloe gave a weak smile. "They are pretty sexy . . . but, they aren't great enough to make any girl forget about another guy if she has real feelings for him." At that moment, Chloe wasn't sure if she was referring to Belle and Shawn or herself and Brady.  
  
Before Chloe could even begin to analyze her feelings for Belle's brother, Mr. Woods announced that it was Shawn's turn to stand and tell the class about his assigned person.  
  
"Well, I was given Mimi's name, so here are my five favorite things about her. She's a good friend, and anyone that has ever spent time with her knows it."  
  
Following the comment, Shawn was too absorbed in trying to not stare at the beautiful Belle Black to notice Chloe's light snort and roll of the eyes, Zach's extremely bored stare into space, or Jason's eyes focusing on him as he wondered just how good of friends Shawn and Mimi were.  
  
"Next, Meems never acts better than everybody else. Plus, she's a hard worker. Also, she has this really warm and bubbly personality that you just have to love."  
  
Blushing under Shawn's praise, Mimi also failed to notice the displeased look that scorned Jason's face. He really didn't like the idea of Shawn referring to Mimi and love in the same sentence. The guy already had Chloe and Belle. Wasn't that enough?  
  
"And, last but not least, Mimi's a good conversationalist. Or, in other words, she really likes to talk."  
  
Next to be called upon by Mr. Woods was Chloe. She was hesitant to stand and knew that Mr. Woods had been paying special attention and assigned her that person for a reason.  
  
Looking pointedly at her former best friend, Chloe said, "I was given Belle's name, so here are my five things: she's willing to be anyone's friend, she gives great advice, she's always perky, she's quite possibly the world's greatest shopper . . . and, I know that she would never judge someone without having all the facts."  
  
Belle, Chloe, and the rest of the gang knew that the last statement made by Chloe went much further than just being a respectable quality in a person. Chloe was trying to get Belle to allow her and Shawn time to explain.  
  
Following Chloe was Philip. He, too, had been given the name of someone that he desperately needed to apologize to. "Okay, here are five things that I like about Shawn Brady. Number one, he doesn't care about how much money a person has. Rich and poor people are just the same to him. Number two, he is willing to do anything for his friends. Number three, he is honestly a nice guy and doesn't try to take advantage of other people. Number four, he forgives me when I act like a total jerk."  
  
Even Shawn had to smile at that one. He could tell from the strained look on Philip's face that he didn't exactly enjoy saying the things, but meant them nonetheless.  
  
"And, number five, I know that he would never really try to steal my girl."  
  
When Philip sat back down in his desk, he ventured a glance to where Shawn was sitting and was rewarded with a smile from his friend. Smiling back, Philip felt some of the tension release itself from his body.  
  
From the front of the classroom, Mr. Woods continued with the assignment. "Mr. Wesley, I tried to give you the name of someone you had already acquainted yourself with. I assume that you were able to complete the assignment?"  
  
Standing up, Zach answered with a wicked grin, "Yeah, I completed it. In fact, it was pretty simple." Zach turned his attention away from the teacher and began to address his fellow students. "The person whose ego I was assigned to stroke is Chloe."  
  
Chloe could only groan as Zach began his list of her better qualities. "The first thing that I like about Chloe is that she didn't puke in my car when I took that last curve at seventy miles per hour this morning." Giving Chloe a thumbs up, Zach added, "Very good job holding down those cookies."  
  
"Next, I like Chloe because she saved me some hot water this morning for my shower. The third thing that I like about her is that unlike some girls . . ." Zach paused to glare at Jan. "Chloe doesn't cling to every guy she meets like a second skin."  
  
"Jan," coughed Jason with practically no subtlety.  
  
Continuing before Mr. Woods could reprimand any of his comments, Zach quickly added, "And the other two things that I like about her are: she has a really soft bed and looks good in her nightie."  
  
Zach could actually hear the thud from Chloe dropping her head down on her psychology book to avoid the questioning gazes of half the class. And, he could practically feel the daggers pierce his skin that Chloe's boyfriend was sending him. He wondered if the nightie comment had gone a step too far. Nah, Chloe and Philip would laugh about it - eventually.  
  
As Zach finished his list, he could hear his new pal Jason laughing. Well, he was laughing until he yelped from pain when Chloe used her pen to stab the bottom his left leg that had been resting near her. Zach had the feeling that Chloe just didn't appreciate Jason's sense of humor.  
  
After directing a reprimanding glare to Jason, Chloe, and Zach, Mr. Woods called upon Mimi to share her list with the class. When he had handed out the slips of papers adorned with the names of his students, Mr. Woods had taken great care in assigning each student a person that he or she would benefit from complimenting. And, after witnessing the way that some of his best students had divided up against each other, he only felt it suiting for Mimi to state the nice things about Jason Masters, who had often taunted her the previous year.  
  
Mimi kept her eyes directed to the floor as she began, "I was assigned Jason Masters, so here are five things I don't hate about him. One, he doesn't pick on me as much as he did last year. Two, he's not afraid to stand up for himself. Three, he finally gave me back my bracelet."  
  
A smile lit up Jason's face at the memory inspired by the third thing Mimi said. Though the rest of the class was a little confused by the bracelet remark, Jason was given a warm feeling by it. Still, that feeling wasn't enough to erase the regretful one that had taken control of him after Mimi referred to the way he had teased her. Had he really hurt her that bad?  
  
"Four, when he's not making me want to cry, he makes me laugh. And, five, he's really good at mud fighting."  
  
As Shawn, Belle, Philip, Chloe, and Jason softly laughed, Zach commented, "Ooh, sounds kinky."  
  
"Mr. Wesley, I don't believe that statement was necessary," responded Mr. Woods as he sent Zach that same reprimanding glare. "Now, Mr. Masters, it's your turn."  
  
Jason stood up and attempted to force back his own agitation. He no trouble interrupting class with his humorous remarks or being the life of any party, but he had always hated having to stand in front of his peers and try to be serious. That was the reason he had chosen the most amusing things he could possibly say about someone he had known less than a day.  
  
Using his trademark facade of confidence to mask his nervousness, Jason began, "I will now present to you the top five things that are great about our new student Zach Wesley. Number five, he drives a really sweet car. Number four, he's obviously good at annoying Chloe. Number three, he was smart enough to make friends with me on his first day here. Number two, the guy was able to get the phone numbers of three cheerleaders just during the assembly this morning. And, the number one reason why Zach Wesley is a good guy, he already knows that Jan is trash and treats her like it."  
  
As Jason bowed to his snickering classmates, he was shocked to hear Chloe Lane clapping loudly. Of course, her applause was short lived as the bell rang and Mr. Woods ordered Jason, Chloe, and Zach to all stay after class.  
  
The trio made no attempts to move from their desks as they waited for all the students to leave the room so they could receive their lecture from Mr. Woods.  
  
A smiling figure looming over Chloe forced her to ignore Mr. Woods unhappy expression. Laughing, Philip stated, "I can't believe that my girlfriend, Chloe Lane, got in trouble in class. And, it was on the first day of school."  
  
Returning the smile, Chloe responded, "I'm not in trouble. All I did was clap."  
  
Philip glanced over his shoulder and saw Shawn leading Belle and Mimi out of the classroom. "Look, I'm going to step out in the hall and try to have a reasonable conversation with Shawn and Belle. I'll be waiting for you."  
  
The moment Philip left the room, Zach leaned over and mimicked, "I'll be waiting for you."  
  
"Shut-up, Zach," ordered Chloe as she turned in her seat to once again face Jason. She had noticed the almost sad look in his eyes when Jan stormed by him and out the door of the classroom. Quietly, Chloe said, "You know, it's okay if you miss having her around."  
  
His expression uncharacteristically serious, Jason met Chloe's gaze and replied, "I didn't really love her, but it still hurts not having her with me. I mean, even though we were wrong for each other and I could never quite fall in love with her, I just didn't want to completely let go."  
  
A tear slipped excruciatingly slow down Chloe's cheek as she looked past Jason and saw Philip's smiling face in the doorway. Wiping the tear away with the back of her hand, Chloe whispered, "I know how you feel."  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"So," began Shawn. "Will you please let me explain what you thought you saw at my house? Please?"  
  
Stepping away from the doorway to join his other friends, Philip stated, "Belle, you really should let him explain. I know that whatever happened had to be a misunderstanding."  
  
Shawn gave his uncle an appreciative smile. "It was. Just like the fight at the pub about Chloe was a misunderstanding. I do not have feelings for her. She may be one of my closest friends, but that's all we are. I couldn't fall for Chloe even if I tried; I just don't feel that way about her."  
  
"Shawn, look, I believe you, okay? I just don't want to be late for my next class."  
  
"No, it's not okay. I want the chance to explain everything to you."  
  
A glance at Philip and Mimi's reassuring expressions convinced Belle to hear what Shawn had to say. "Fine, spill."  
  
"Okay, after everyone left the pub, Chloe really blasted me and Philip for our fight. She told us what jerks we had been and that she was disgusted by the immature way we acted."  
  
"I still don't understand what happened that night, Shawn. What was up with that love machine?"  
  
The look that Shawn shared with Philip convinced Belle that Shawn had definitely not been working alone that night. "You guys were in on whatever was going on together, weren't you?"  
  
"Yeah," answered Philip. "And, Chloe was helping us, too."  
  
"But, that doesn't really matter right now. All that's important is that you understand what happened on Saturday."  
  
"I'm listening."  
  
"Alright, I was at my house when Chloe showed up to apologize for yelling at me and Philip. I told her that we could both just forgive and forget if she helped me wash my new truck. Well, to cut to the chase, I was joking around and Chloe ended up getting all wet. So, I told her that we could just put her clothes in the dryer and she could wear one of my shirts until her stuff was dry. And, since the air conditioner was broke, I was way too hot to be wearing a shirt."  
  
Seeing that he still held Belle's full attention, Shawn continued, "And, when you showed up, Chloe and I had just finished a tickling war. Of course, before I would end the war, Chloe had to give in to my demands - complimenting me."  
  
"But, I heard you tell her that she was the first girl you had ever . . ."  
  
"Ever what?" Shawn questioned.  
  
Refusing to make eye contact with Shawn, Belle stated, "You guys were in bed talking about how magical it had been, and you said that she was the first girl you had ever used the hose on."  
  
Struggling to control his own laughter as Philip and Mimi flashed him their amused grins, Shawn explained, "Belle, honey, I was referring to the water hose - that was what I used to get Chloe all wet."  
  
Belle could feel her cheeks turn various shades of dark pink from her embarrassment. Continuing to look away from Shawn, she muttered, "I feel so stupid."  
  
Shawn smiled and wrapped his arms protectively around Belle. Resting his face on her soft blond hair, he remarked, "Don't feel stupid, Belle. It was just a mistake, and we all make them. I'm just glad that you let me explain."  
  
Keeping her body firmly pressed against Shawn's, Belle whispered, "So am I."  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
After Mr. Woods finished speaking to Zach, Chloe, and Jason, the three made their way to the door. However, as Zach continued to leave the room, Jason gently tugged on Chloe's arm, urging her to stop walking for a moment.  
  
"Hey, Chloe, about the way we treated each other in class today . . ."  
  
Smirking, Chloe responded, "You mean like friends?"  
  
"Yeah, well, that was just a little weird."  
  
"I know what you mean. So, you're wanting to ask me if I will keep our little friendship in this classroom only?"  
  
"How did you know?"  
  
"I was thinking the exact same thing, Jason. Can you imagine the chaos that would be caused if the student body found out that you and I, arch enemies of Salem High, were getting along?" Feigning a shiver, Chloe said, "It's just too scary."  
  
"So, we're agreed. We can be friends in psychology, but nowhere else. After all, it's either talking to you or getting the complete silent treatment from 'shy girl.' I have no choice but to hang with you in class, but it would totally ruin our reps if people thought we were pals or something."  
  
Giving Jason a gentle push in the direction of the door, Chloe remarked, "Okay, tough guy, let's go join our friends."  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
The slightly intimate moment created by Shawn holding Belle in his arms was shattered when Jason suddenly appeared. "You naughty kids know that PDA is a no-no. Do I need to go get Mr. Woods?"  
  
The blush still on her cheeks, Belle pulled away from Shawn. "No, Jason, I don't think that you need to go get anyone. But, speaking of Mr. Woods, how did that go in there?"  
  
Zach answered, "It was no big deal. He just told us that we should play nice."  
  
"Zach's right," agreed Jason. "Nothing big happened. He just said that he didn't approve of the way we treated Jan."  
  
"Look," said Belle. "We really need to get to class. But, first, I have a suggestion. Shawn, do you remember when we were little and your grandparents would have a barbecue on the first day of school for us? Well, I think that we should do that this year, except not at your grandparent's."  
  
"Well, we can't have it at my house. After the party at the pub, I stayed until nearly three in the morning cleaning up. When I did get home, my parents told me that my days of party hosting were over. And, we can't exactly do any grilling at your penthouse. I seriously doubt that your folks would enjoy having a group of us in the living room flipping burgers."  
  
Forever optimistic, Belle stated, "Well, we'll just have to have it somewhere else. Mimi, what about your house?"  
  
"No can do. My mom has been sick for the past few days and is just now starting to feel better. There's no way she needs all of us running around."  
  
"How about the mansion, Philip?" Shawn asked as he helped Belle attempt to find a location for the barbecue.  
  
"It's not an option, Shawn. My dad has these Italian business associates of his staying with us, and they are working on some big merger. He doesn't even like having me around the house. He would probably freak if a bunch of my friends showed up."  
  
Chloe and Zach cringed when Belle's joyful face was turned in their direction. Before she could even ask, Chloe answered, "No, not in a million years. We wouldn't be able to have any fun because Nancy would be hovering and complaining."  
  
"Chloe's right, there is no way we are having a barbecue at our house. Craig grounded me the minute I walked in the door, and didn't let me out of there for the entire weekend. Now that my time has been served, I am not going to spend my free time just hanging around the house."  
  
"So, where does that leave us?" Belle questioned aloud. As she asked, her eyes, along with five other pairs, stared expectantly at Jason.  
  
Throwing his hands up in the air, Jason declared, "Fine, we can do the grilling at my house. But, there are a few rules. First, leave the love machine at home. Second, Philip, this one is for you, no fighting. My baby sister just moved back home, and I really don't want her to have to watch you guys beat one another into a pulp. Third, we all split up the food and nobody forgets the steaks."  
  
The teens were torn from their plans when the tardy bell rang, deeming them all late for their second period class. As the group began to dissipate, Jason added, "One more thing, nobody goes upstairs and hangs out in my room."  
  
As the rest of the teens drifted to their own classes, Jason caught Mimi's arm with the hand not holding his psychology book. He wiggled his eyebrows and leaned gloriously close to her. "You know, if you want me to slip back into that towel, I could make you an exception to that last rule."  
  
Mimi playfully slapped Jason's chest, "You are such a pain. I'm going to French class."  
  
As Mimi stormed off, Jason ran to catch up with her, stating, "Wait! I have French this period, too. We can just tell the teacher that we were late because we were having a major make-out session in the maintenance closet."  
  
Mimi stopped walking and spun around to face Jason. "As if anyone would believe that."  
  
Confused by Mimi's remark and the resentment it held, Jason asked, "Why wouldn't they?"  
  
As she turned away from Jason and began to walk to class with him following her, Mimi stated, "Look, Jase, we've had this conversation before. You're the popular jock, and I am the unpopular homeless girl."  
  
Walking quickly to keep up with Mimi, Jason clenched his fist at his side as the unexpected anger ran rampant though his body. Not only was Mimi saying that she wasn't good enough, she was also implying that Jason was too shallow to want a girl who had been homeless. Jason was a lot of things, many of them not nice. But, he wasn't the kind of guy who would refuse dating someone because of their financial situation.  
  
Unclenching his fist, Jason reached out and gently pulled Mimi to a stop. Then, he turned her body so that she was facing him. Glaring down at Mimi, Jason vowed, "You're right, we have had this conversation, but we've never finished it. And, tonight when you come over for the barbecue, we are. I guarantee it." 


	16. Chapter 15

Shawn shuffled his feet uncomfortably as he tried to not watch Jason and Mimi. The two were huddled together several feet away and were acting stranger than usual. One minute, they were completely avoiding each other's gaze, and the next, Shawn would find them staring into one another's eyes as though he wasn't even there. This was what he got for picking Mimi up and actually arriving on time. Good guys really did finish last - even when they arrived first.  
  
The temptation to jump with joy arose when Shawn saw Belle, her trusty camera in hand, come around the side of the house to the backyard. However, the joy dissipated when Shawn saw that Belle wasn't alone. She had brought along her brother and two uninvited, possibly unwanted, guests. Glancing nervously at Jason, Shawn was relieved to see that he was still completely absorbed in his exchange with Mimi.  
  
Approaching Belle with a forced smile, Shawn gritted, "Belle, why are they here?"  
  
"Brady offered to give me a ride so I asked him to stay for the barbecue."  
  
In a hushed whisper, Shawn stated, "Yeah, well, I wasn't exactly talking about Brady." Leaning his head toward the two unexpected guests that lingered several feet away, Shawn continued, "Seriously, Belle, you know that I don't mind having them around, but Jason is a totally different story. I'm telling you, he's gonna freak."  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"Geez, Meems, don't get your pretty little panties all in a knot. All I said was that your taste in music sucks, and that's why your boy band C.D.'s aren't allowed within ten feet of my boom box."  
  
As Mimi was about to give her retort, she noticed Jason's gaze focusing unhappily behind her. Just when she was turning to see what had distracted Jason, he demanded, "What are they doing here? There's no way the 'Nerd Brigade' is crashing my barbecue. It just ain't happenin'."  
  
Laying her hand on Jason's arm, Mimi insisted, "It looks like they came with Belle, so why don't you just leave them alone?"  
  
"Because, there's no way I want Gigantor and Geek-boy hanging out at my house. I mean, if Belle wanted to invite some more people, why not the cheerleading squad?"  
  
Giving Jason a shove, Mimi angrily declared, "That's it! I'm going to go talk to Susan and Kevin. At least they won't act like stuck-up jerks!"  
  
Jason groaned and called out Mimi's name, but she refused to look back at him as she walked away. With the way he melted her resistance, a simple look at that smile or those eyes would put her at his mercy. He just had a way of either making her knees weak or her temper rise. The boy was practically turning her into mercury.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Though he was far from happy, Jason finally agreed to let Kevin and Susan stay. However, he assured them both that it would never happen again and that they would do well to stay away from his house in the future. He simply couldn't risk being seen with such losers.  
  
By the time Zach, Chloe, and Philip arrived in the Mustang, the others had already divided themselves into groups. Jason and Shawn had taken their dutiful positions at the grill and were just waiting for Philip to arrive with the steaks. Relaxing by the pool, Kevin and Susan were avoiding Jason's dark glares while Mimi and Belle were trying to start a conversation with Jason's younger sister. But, Erin was so shy that they were having quite a difficult time. As for the paradoxical Brady Black, he had seemingly disappeared.  
  
Coming around the side of Jason's house with Philip and Chloe following him, Zach took a moment to stop and examine the spacious backyard that greeted him. Having grown up in the center of Chicago, Zach had never spent much time in the suburbs. The large green lawn was most certainly a new experience to him.  
  
To his left was a large swimming pool. On the far side of that pool, where Kevin and the girls were sitting, there were five chaise longues. On the side of the pool nearest Zach, two chairs sat between the corner of the pool and the picnic table. Not far from the picnic table sat the almighty grill - being kept company by the men folk. But, it was the object on his right that most fascinated Zach. There, just waiting for him, was a beautiful hammock.  
  
Giving Zach a push forward, Philip muttered, "You didn't bother to stop for that red light, so why are you stopping now? Just go."  
  
Upon seeing her friends, Belle jumped from her seat and approached them, snapping pictures the entire way. After all, it was the party celebrating the beginning of their final year of high school. It must be documented.  
  
Philip offered Belle a quick hello and gave Chloe a tender kiss on the cheek before joining the other guys at the grill. Not the least bit interested in manning the grill, Zach opted to do what he considered the wise thing and stayed with the ladies. In his mind, there was just no choice when the options were burning chunks of meat or flirting with beautiful girls.  
  
Flashing Belle his most charming smile, Zach said, "There must be something terribly wrong with Jason and Shawn for them to have been over there with that grill when you were looking so good by the pool."  
  
Belle found herself speechless. While Shawn usually found things about her to ridicule, Zach made it his own hobby to compliment her any time he had the chance. And, though she enjoyed his attention, Belle wasn't sure how to respond to it. Had it been Shawn, she surely would have thrown herself in his arms. But, it seemed that Shawn Brady was completely clueless.  
  
In an attempt to divert the attention away from herself, Belle looked over her shoulder and called for Erin. Slowly, the girl walked around the pool to join Belle. Chloe immediately noticed the way the younger girl completely avoided looking at Zach. In a way, Chloe found it quite adorable.  
  
"Zach, Chloe, I would like you guys to meet Jason's younger sister Erin. She's been living with her grandmother, but moved back here for her sophomore year. Erin, I want you to meet Zach Wesley and Chloe Lane."  
  
While Chloe presented Erin with a warm smile, Zach simply nodded while taking in every aspect of the girl. From her unruly and wavy blonde hair to her unstylish shoes, she seemed to be everything that Jason wasn't. While her brother chose to dress in the most recent fashions, Erin looked lost somewhere in the eighties. And, her large glasses gave her the appearance of an owl. However, Zach couldn't help but notice her smile. It was absolutely beautiful.  
  
Interrupting Zach's critique of Erin, Chloe lifted the objects she was carrying and said, "Belle, I was just wondering if you knew where the chips and dip needed to go."  
  
"Actually, I think Jason wanted them put in the kitchen until we started to eat."  
  
Though reluctant to leave Zach and Belle alone together with only Erin to supervise, Chloe told the trio that she would just take the food inside. Walking to the house, Chloe looked back over her shoulder just as Zach was receiving a pleasant greeting from Jason while Belle tried to carry on a lively conversation with him.  
  
Chloe had spent nearly two years earning her friendship with Shawn, Belle, and the others. It had taken her nearly that entire time to truly feel like a member of the group. Zach, however, had known them less than a day and was already being accepted as one of the gang. Had Chloe not been so independent and secure, she would probably have been jealous of Zach and his outgoing personality.  
  
Throwing open the back door of the house, Chloe was grateful to see that it was also the entrance to the kitchen. Having never been to Jason's house, she would have hated to be forced to search for a spot to place the food. Chloe gently dropped the bags of chips to the table and crossed the room to place the canned dip in the refrigerator.  
  
A pair of strong arms wrapped themselves around Chloe's waist as she was shutting the door to the fridge. Turning in the man's arms, Chloe saw that her attacker was the same person that had been attacking her recent dreams. And, though she would rather die than admit it, Chloe actually enjoyed the feel of his body being so close to hers. In a way, the supposedly precarious guy in front of her made her feel amazingly secure.  
  
"What are you doing, Brady?"  
  
"Just practicing."  
  
Chloe had no idea what Brady meant when he said that he was just practicing, and part of her feared finding out. In an annoyed manner Chloe asked, "What do you want? Or, are you just trying to get on my nerves?"  
  
Smiling, Brady shook his head with amusement. Lowering his face so that it was much closer to Chloe's, Brady stated, "I want a lot of things, Chloe. And, so do you. In fact, you want more than my dear Uncle Phil could ever give you."  
  
Chloe stiffened as Brady spoke. She simply wasn't comfortable with the way he seemed to know her. Sometimes, she almost felt as if he was her other half and that anything she thought, he understood.  
  
"We need to talk, Chloe." Glancing out the window, Brady noticed Kevin and Susan walking in the direction of the house. "But, not now. Later, we'll find some place private so we can really discuss what I've been thinking about."  
  
As quickly as he had appeared behind her, Brady disappeared in front of her. Just when he walked into the hall leading to the living room, Kevin and Susan entered the kitchen. Chloe had the feeling that the barbecue was definitely going to cause a few sparks.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Noticing that Mimi had been left alone beside the pool, Jason strutted over to speak to her. He was not going to wait until after the barbecue to discuss her problems. Throwing his body in the chaise longue beside Mimi, Jason simply said, "It's time for us to finish that conversation we started the day you left your bracelet here."  
  
"Look, Jase, just drop it, okay? It was stupid of me to come to you and ask why guys don't like me. Obviously, I'm not the beautiful cheerleader like Belle or the fascinating singer like Chloe. I'm not even trampy so I can't be like Jan."  
  
"Yeah, but would you really want to be like Jan? It's like you said, she's a tramp. Jan Spears isn't even worth the hair spray that she uses on those psychotic curls of hers."  
  
Mimi didn't really mean to direct the conversation away from herself, but it was clear that something was bothering Jason. And, she hoped that talking about it would help him feel better. "Hey, Jase, you know you can tell me if something happened with Jan."  
  
"We broke up. At lunch today, I told all of you about how she and I split up at the Java Cafe."  
  
Jason was definitely holding something back, and Mimi knew it. There was far too much resentment in his voice for it to have been that simple. And, no one had noticed him bad-mouthing Jan at the party at the pub, but at school, he had made it a ritual to be completed at least once an hour.  
  
"Is that all? Or, did something else happen?"  
  
His face showing almost no emotion, Jason answered, "I'll make you a deal, Mimi. If I tell you exactly what went down with me and Jan, you have to finish our other conversation."  
  
"Deal."  
  
Jason took a deep breath before quickly telling Mimi what had happened to truly turn him against Jan. "Friday night, Jan called me and said that she wanted to get back together and that we should talk before Monday, because she just couldn't bear to be without me. Acting like a fool, I went over to her house Sunday morning while her parents were at church. Funny, when I walked in on Jan and Dutton High's star quarterback, she didn't exactly look like she was missing me."  
  
"I am so sorry, Jason. I can't believe that she would treat you like that."  
  
"Well, she did. Now, it's your turn to spill. What exactly is it that you hate so much about yourself?"  
  
"Hello? Don't you know? You are the one that has spent the past few years telling me what an unattractive loser I am."  
  
Interrupting Mimi, Jason stated, "I never said that you were unattractive."  
  
"Yes, you did. But, that's not the point. The point is that you were right. I am an ugly loser. And, that is why I can't get a single guy to be interested in me."  
  
Jason's mind was bombarded by the memory of the way Jeremy had smiled at Mimi at the infamous "love machine party." For reasons that he could not yet understand, Jason felt jealous of Jeremy. He wondered how Mimi could not know how pretty she was or how lucky a guy would be to have her.  
  
Not sure what to say, Jason offered his advice. "Mimi, you and I both know that you're not ugly. It's silly of you to think that you are anything but pretty. You're only problem is that you are always in Belle's shadow. And, even worse, you're too afraid to step out from under it."  
  
"That's not true!"  
  
"Yes, it is, so don't even try to argue with me. Maybe you should just try to be cool on your own without trying to be Belle's long lost twin. Face it, Meems, you're not the super-petite cheerleader. You should just get over it and be who you are. Trust me, people would like the real Mimi Lockhart better than the one that tries to be just like Belle Black so she can get just a little attention. Do something wild - be yourself."  
  
Jason stood and walked away from Mimi before she had the opportunity to give his speech a reply. She wasn't sure if his words hurt her, angered her, or just made her want to open her eyes. No matter her own feelings, Mimi knew that what he had said had been the truth. For as long as she could remember, she had wanted to be just like Belle. She wanted a guy like Shawn Brady to fall head over heels for her. She wanted to be the most popular girl in the school.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Fifteen minutes later, while Zach relaxed in the comfortable hammock, Jason, Shawn, and Philip began to prepare the grill so they could start cooking. As Jason insisted that he was "Lord of the Grill," his two companions disagreed. Apparently, Shawn felt that it was in his genes to be great with a grill - just like he thought that it was in his genes to be great with women. Of course, Jason and Philip disagreed with both of Shawn's beliefs.  
  
Just as Jason was about to place some steaks on the grill, he heard someone yell, "Why, neighbor, are we having a barbecue?"  
  
Reluctantly looking to the fence that divided his lawn from the one next- door, Jason saw Jack Deveraux's head peering over the wooden divider. Before Jason could give Jack any time to reply, Jeremy appeared and began to try to get his uncle to leave the neighbors alone. Jack would have none of that. He insisted that he was just about to join the neighbors.  
  
Before Jason could bluntly tell Jack that he wasn't invited, Belle came out the kitchen door with Mimi and Chloe. Seeing not only Jack but her good pal Jeremy, Belle immediately walked along the fence until she came to the gate. Swinging it open, she invited both Jack and Jeremy over so they could be a part of the barbecue.  
  
Elbowing Shawn, Jason muttered, "Dude, you really need to get your girlfriend to stop with the invitations. I really don't need those two hanging around."  
  
While Jack thanked Belle for her sweet invitation, Mimi drifted over to be near the guys at the grill. Though Jeremy had been terribly sweet to her whenever they met, Mimi still felt embarrassed about knocking him into the fountain at Salem Place.  
  
As Mimi was asking Jason if there was anything she could do to help, Jack first took notice of her. Signaling for Jeremy to follow him, Jack approached Jason and Mimi. As he did so, Belle joined Philip and Shawn. Soon, Chloe came to stand not far from Shawn. Meanwhile, Erin, Kevin, and Susan were standing several feet away also watching to see just what the man from next-door was planning to do.  
  
His face sporting a large grin, Jack threw his arms around Jason and Mimi, placing himself between the two. Laughing, he stated, "Ah, look at the two of you! Every time I watch you lovebirds, it makes me think of my own first love."  
  
Her eyes wide with surprise, Chloe looked at Shawn and mouthed, "Lovebirds?" When Shawn gave only a shrug as his response, Chloe returned her attention to the scene unfolding before her. She had not spent very much time with Jack Deveraux, but it looked like he was quite the entertainer.  
  
When Jason tried to move away, Jack only tightened his grip on the younger man and stated, "Honestly, when I see you two kids, I just feel like breaking into song."  
  
"Jack," slowly began Jeremy as he wondered how much his aunt's ex-husband could possibly embarrass him. "Why don't we just leave these nice people to their barbecue? We could just go grab dinner at the pub - my treat."  
  
"No, I think I'll stay, but thank you for the invitation." As Jason rolled his eyes, Jack looked over at Mimi and asked, "Now, I know that you're young, but have you ever heard of that marvelous group the Starland Vocal Band?"  
  
"No, sir, I can't say that I have."  
  
"Oh, that's just a shame. Well, they had a song that reminds me of you two sweethearts. Shall I sing it to you?"  
  
Glancing past Jack, Jason saw Mimi shaking her head. It was reassuring to know that he wasn't the only one trying to find a way to get away from Jack. Clearing his throat, Jason suggested, "How about you don't sing, and we don't even pretend that you did."  
  
Jack gave a deep laugh before answering, "Nonsense. Now, if you listen to these lyrics carefully, I'm sure you'll understand why they remind me of you." Swaying his body, Jack began to sing with an almost southern twang as he forced Jason and Mimi to also rock back and forth.  
  
"Gonna find my baby, gonna hold her tight  
  
Gonna grab some afternoon delight."  
  
Mimi glanced nervously around the group of her friends that surrounded her. She could feel her face flush a deep pink as Philip softly chuckled and nudged Shawn, who was barely suppressing his own laugh. Mimi knew that they were all wondering why Jack was singing that song, and they weren't the only ones. Though she tried, Mimi couldn't find any reason for Jack to be singing that song to her and Jason. The guy didn't even really know her.  
  
"My motto's always been 'when it's right, it's right'  
  
Why wait until the middle of a cold dark night?"  
  
As Chloe watched Jack sing, she felt a strong hand run up and down her back. Stealing a look over her shoulder, Chloe was only partially shocked to see Brady staring at her intently. As always, the moment their eyes met, the rest of the world faded away into a terribly dull backdrop. Leaning close to Chloe, Brady whispered, "The guy might be crazy, but he has a point - why wait?"  
  
Chloe watched Brady walk away before checking to see if Philip had noticed the brief discussion. Since he was still laughing at Jason and Mimi's obvious embarrassment, she guessed that he hadn't. Her heart still fluttering from merely having Brady near her, Chloe knew that she wouldn't have to wait much longer before she knew exactly what he was wanting.  
  
"When everything's a little clearer in the light of day  
  
And we know the night is always gonna be there anyway"  
  
Taking a few quick photos of the odd situation, Belle softly bit her bottom lip to keep herself from laughing. While Jason rubbed his forehead and covered his eyes, Mimi's gaze was anxiously drifting from person to person, looking for anyone to save her from the impromptu concert.  
  
Mimi's embarrassment only worsened when Jack paused his song long enough to loudly tell her, "Now, I bet this next part is what your boyfriend here says to you." Mimi wasn't sure what the next lines of the song were, but she had a feeling that they would be able to easily brighten her already pink cheeks. After all, she could already see the puzzled expressions on her friends' faces when Jack referred to Jason as her boyfriend.  
  
"Thinkin' of you's workin' up my appetite  
  
Looking forward to a little afternoon delight  
  
Rubbin' sticks and stones together makes the sparks ignite  
  
And the thought of lovin' you is getting so exciting  
  
Sky rockets in flight  
  
Afternoon delight  
  
Afternoon delight  
  
Afternoon delight  
  
Started out this morning feeling so polite  
  
I always thought a fish could not be caught who wouldn't bite  
  
But you've got some bait a waitin' and I think that I might try nibbling  
  
A little afternoon delight  
  
Sky rockets in flight  
  
Afternoon delight  
  
Afternoon delight  
  
Afternoon delight"  
  
To no one in particular, Jeremy muttered, "I cannot believe that he just did that."  
  
Breaking away from his bothersome neighbor, Jason stated, "I am not her boyfriend! We've never even gone on a date." Jason instantly regretted his declaration when he saw a hopeful smile appear on Jeremy's face. Great, he'd practically offered his Meems up to another guy on a silver platter. Well, Jason decided that he would just have to make sure Horton stayed away from Mimi. After all, they were friends, and he couldn't let a friend be subjected to a fate as boring as Jeremy.  
  
Jason was brought back to his current situation when Jack harshly slapped his chest. His hands instinctively going to where Jack had hit him, Jason demanded, "What was that for?"  
  
Throwing Jason his most disapproving glare, Jack stated, "You little scoundrel! Did your mother teach you no manners?" Jack turned to face Mimi and said, "Now, don't you worry, dear. Someday, you are going to meet a wonderful young man - nothing like this oaf."  
  
"Look, I have no idea what you're talking about," remarked Jason as Mimi simply stared at Jack dumbfounded.  
  
Delivering another rough blow to Jason's chest, Jack replied, "You're not even dating this lovely girl? What kind of young man does that make you? Especially after you took her to not only your room, but your bed? I would think that if she was suitable enough for you to dance with between the sheets on Saturday, then she's perfectly suitable for dating."  
  
"Oh, my God," uttered Mimi as she used her hands to cover her face. Never had she been so embarrassed. She knew that everyone was looking at her, but she just couldn't meet their gazes.  
  
Barely above a whisper, Erin assumed, "So, that's why it took Mimi so long to pick up her bracelet, and why her shirt was buttoned crooked when she came back down."  
  
From his place at the hammock, Zach threw one hand in the air and yelled, "Score one for the home team! Go, Jason!" Zach's commentary was ended when Chloe appeared from seemingly nowhere and flipped the hammock over. "What?" Zach questioned from his new seat on the ground. "I would sleep with her, too, if I was him. Not only does she seem sweet, but she's got a really fine set of . . ."  
  
Giving Zach a good kick to shut him up, Chloe stormed back to join Belle, Shawn, and Philip. As she arrived back at the circle, Jason was attempting to explain, but Jack continued to silence him.  
  
"No, young man, there are no excuses. Honestly, if the two of you insisted on going at it in the middle of the afternoon, the least you could have done was shut the balcony doors. Now, I understand that you were lost in the heat of the moment, but you really should be more careful."  
  
Jeremy grabbed his uncle and pulled him away from Jason and Mimi. He should have known that Jack would find some way to embarrass him. The one time he really wanted to impress a girl, Jack insisted on making a fool of not only himself, but the girl as well.  
  
In a whisper, Jeremy questioned, "Jack, why did you just do that? You completely embarrassed Mimi in front of her friends. It wasn't any of our business what happened between those two."  
  
While Jack and Jeremy had a quiet disagreement, Jason forced himself to face his friends. Feigning indignation, he looked at Shawn and Philip and remarked, "I can't believe that guy had the nerve to call me an oaf. What is an oaf anyway?"  
  
Following Jack's example and hitting Jason in the chest, Mimi muttered, "Who cares? By the time your neighbor gets done, the entire town is going to think that we're fooling around!" 


	17. Chapter 16

More than twenty minutes after Jack gave his unique performance, the teens had finally returned to their own little groups. Tired of enduring Shawn and Philip's good-natured ribbing, Jason vacated his position at the grill and allowed Shawn to finish the first batch of grilled food. Besides, Jack and Jeremy were both sticking close to the grill, and Jason wasn't really in the mood to see what the fates would do to him if he purposely subjected himself to their company.  
  
Kevin and Susan were sitting near the pool, clearly lost in their own world. As for Erin, Jason's sister had gone to the kitchen to find a little peace from Jason's friendly, but somewhat intimidating, friends. Meanwhile, Brady had once disappeared. Jason wasn't quite sure what was going on with Belle's older brother, but he had a feeling that the guy was keeping a low profile for a reason. Near the hammock, Chloe and Belle were carrying on some type of conversation with Zach, while Mimi simply wondered aimlessly around the spacious backyard.  
  
As Jason stood near the picnic table that housed the blaring boom box, Mimi slowly worked up the nerve to approach him. Mimi found herself staring at Jason and cursing the feelings that were forming for him. She tried telling herself that falling for him was pointless. Mimi even resorted to mentally naming everything that was wrong with Jason. He was egotistical. He was just another jerk. He had ridiculed her for years. He had a jealous ex- girlfriend with psychopathic tendencies.  
  
On the other hand, he never expected her to be someone she wasn't. He was athletic. He could make her laugh. He had protected her from Jan. Plus, Mimi silently added, he looked extremely hot in a towel. And, she could only imagine how hot he would look out of the towel.  
  
"Hey, Mimi, don't look at my wiener like that!"  
  
Jerking her eyes to up to meet Jason's, Mimi felt herself blushing from her extreme embarrassment. As she opened her mouth to stutter some type of explanation, Jason interrupted her. "I can't help it if the thing got burnt to a crisp. Shawn's the idiot controlling the grill."  
  
Mimi sighed with relief when she noticed the hot dog that Jason was displaying. As he twirled the darkened object with his plastic fork, Jason continued, "Anyway, don't blame me when the rest of the food turns out just like this. I am not proclaiming myself 'Lord of the Grill' anymore. Shawn stole the title - or tried."  
  
Walking away from Mimi, Jason sat down in one of the two chairs near the corner of the pool. He then motioned at the empty seat beside him. "Go on, sit down. I swear, I won't bite."  
  
Against her better judgment, Mimi placed her body in the chair beside Jason. With the way her heart had started to flutter around from him, she wondered if it was healthy to continually place herself in such close proximity to him.  
  
The duo sat in silence until Jason whispered, "Geek-boy is finally going to work up the courage to ask out the sister of Godzilla."  
  
"What?" Mimi asked with a mixture of confusion and exasperation.  
  
Discreetly pointing across the pool to where Kevin and Susan were relaxing on the chaise longues, Jason explained, "He's about to ask her out. All he's done since he got here was follow her around and try to work up the nerve to ask. If they weren't so completely pathetic, they might almost be cute. Well, almost."  
  
"You are so wrong, Jason. There's no way something is going on between Kevin and Susan."  
  
"Sure there is. The nerd practically starts drooling when he feels the earth shake upon her arrival."  
  
Jason's cruel sense of humor not pleasing her, Mimi stated, "You really are a jerk. I don't know why you pick on those two all the time, but you should really stop. Kevin and Susan are nice people." When Jason only gave a snort and rolled his eyes, Mimi insisted, "They are! Seriously, Jason, not only are they nice, but they're fun to be around."  
  
"You're starting to sound like a freakin' girl scout. You should stop spending so much time hanging out with Belle. She is turning you into some little goody-goody like she did Shawn."  
  
With every word that left Jason's self-assured mouth, Mimi's anger increased. Just when she started thinking that he might be a nice guy, he had to go and start insulting everyone she was friends with. Mimi felt that somebody needed to teach Jason a lesson.  
  
Looking at Kevin and Susan, Mimi smiled devilishly before turning her full attention back to Jason. "You like making bets, don't you?"  
  
"I suppose."  
  
"How about you and I make one? I am willing to bet anything that Kevin isn't going to ask Susan out." After seeing Kevin and Jan in the middle of a serious make-out session in the hallway during lunch, Mimi felt certain that Kevin could not have feelings for another girl.  
  
"I'm telling you, Mimi. The dude is all hot and heavy for her. I'm a guy, we just know these things."  
  
"Does that mean you're willing to make the bet?"  
  
Taking one last glance at Kevin and Susan, Jason answered, "Yeah, I'll make the bet. Just tell me the stakes - so I'll know what you have to do when I win."  
  
"First, you are not going to win, because Kevin isn't going to ask Susan out. Second, the stakes are simple. If I win and Kevin doesn't ask Susan to go on a date before they leave the barbecue, then you have to."  
  
"I have to what?"  
  
"Go on a date with Susan."  
  
Giving Mimi a look that communicated his absolute displeasure with such an idea, Jason said, "No way. I am not going to go out with her."  
  
"So, you're backing out of the bet?"  
  
Confident that he would win, Jason slowly replied, "No, no, I think that I'll stay in. But, if I win, you have to agree to do something for me."  
  
"What?"  
  
Rising from his chair, Jason moved next to Mimi and knelt so that he was on the ground beside her. Jason placed one hand behind Mimi's neck and brought her face down near his lips. In her ear, he whispered just what she would do if he lost. It wasn't anything immoral or disgusting, but it was definitely something that he knew he would love and Mimi would hate.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
After Chloe had endured all she could take of Zach unabashedly flirting with Belle, she headed in the direction of the kitchen. She had just seen Erin step out the backdoor, so Chloe assumed that she could find a little peace in the sanctity of the indoors. She was wrong.  
  
Chloe performed a quick search of the cabinets before finding something to drink out of. As she stood at the sink filling the plastic glass with water, Chloe pensively stared out the window and watched her friends.  
  
While Erin joined Kevin and Susan, her older brother finished his conversation with Mimi. Chloe wondered what exactly was going on with those two. It seemed terribly odd that they would remove themselves from the group and share what appeared to be a personal conversation, especially after the way they had vehemently denied being interested in each other following Jack's performance. Chloe smiled at the thought of there actually being more between Jason and Mimi. Of course, from the way Jeremy continued to steal glances at Mimi, Chloe knew that Jason would definitely have some competition.  
  
As Chloe stepped away from the sink, she felt someone use their hand to cover her mouth. Shocked by the sudden attack, Chloe allowed the plastic glass and the water it contained to fall to the floor. Just when she felt certain that her terrified heart was ready to beat completely out of her chest, Chloe was spun around to face her assailant.  
  
"Brady! You scared me! What are you doing?"  
  
"Do you remember how I told you earlier that we need to talk? Well, it's time."  
  
As usual Chloe found herself instinctively denying Brady, "What if I don't want to talk now? Maybe, I would rather clean up the water you just caused me to spill all over the floor."  
  
Shrugging off Chloe's statement as though it were simply preposterous for her to bother cleaning up the water, Brady declared, "The water can wait. Right now, I need to talk to you. You see, I have plan that will give us both what we want."  
  
Smirking, Chloe crossed her arms over her chest and glared at Brady. "Oh, really?"  
  
"Yes, really. I'm telling you, Chloe, my plan will make us both happy."  
  
"What exactly is this plan of yours, Brady? It's not illegal, is it?"  
  
"No, it's not illegal," responded Brady with not only exasperation, but a twinge of humor. "It's . . . ." Brady paused as he looked over Chloe's shoulder and out the window. Seeing Jason make his way toward the house, Brady grabbed Chloe's hand and said, "Come on, we need to go some place else. We can't afford to let Jason or anyone else overhear."  
  
Jason entered the kitchen only seconds after Chloe and Brady slipped into a nearby hallway that led to the living room. After finishing his conversation with Mimi and ironing out the details of their bet, Jason had returned to the grill only to find that Shawn had moved on from ruining the hot dogs to wrecking the hamburgers. When Jason had left the men at the grill, it was looking like Jack was just about ready to succeed Shawn as "Lord of the Grill." However, Jason was far too hungry to stick around and wait and see how Jack did at the grill. And, Jason was far too hungry to notice the water in the floor as he moved to retrieve some food from the refrigerator.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Leading Chloe to the living room, Brady kept her within his grasp. There was just something about the way her hand fit perfectly in his that made him never want to let go. Turning to face her, Brady stated, "Chloe, you have to trust me. If you go along with this plan, we will both be much better off."  
  
"What are you plotting, Brady? And, why exactly to you need my help?"  
  
Brady smiled as he realized that, despite her reluctance, Chloe was interested in his scheme. "I want your help because I know that we can work well together. After all, didn't we score a ten on that love machine?"  
  
Feeling quite smug, Chloe retorted, "Actually, Philip, Shawn, and I rigged the love machine."  
  
"Ah, Chloe, you didn't have to go to all that trouble just to score a ten with me." Before Chloe could respond, Brady continued, "But, seriously, we can discuss your crush on me later. Right now, we need to talk about how we are going to pull my plan off. It won't be easy, but it will definitely be worth the work. For what you'll be getting out of my plan, I can guarantee that you would be willing to do any amount of work."  
  
Chloe was about to ask Brady what exactly her reward for helping him would be, but the voices of Kevin and Susan walking down the hallway from the kitchen stopped her. Returning her gaze to Brady, Chloe smiled at the exasperated look upon his face.  
  
Pulling Chloe's hand, Brady muttered, "That's it. Let's go upstairs so we can finally finish this conversation. We can just duck into the first room we find for all I care - just as long as we are alone."  
  
Entering the living room, Kevin stated, "I could have sworn that I heard voices coming from in here."  
  
Glancing around the empty room, Susan replied, "You must have been hearing things. Besides, I wouldn't care who was in here as long as long as they didn't give us the same dirty looks Jason did when we came through the kitchen." Sitting down on the couch, Susan stared up and Kevin expectantly. "Now, what did you want to ask me?"  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"Oh. My. God. What are you doing?" Mimi asked in disgust as she entered the kitchen to retrieve the hamburger buns that Jack had sent her to fetch.  
  
Looking up from his snack at the table, Jason asked in confusion, "What are you talking about?"  
  
Mimi pointed accusingly at the food Jason held in his hand. "That! How can you possibly put that in your mouth?"  
  
Dropping his gaze to the barbecue chip covered in french onion dip, Jason smiled. With the dip-covered chip in his hand, Jason stood and walked closer to Mimi. His smile growing almost wicked, Jason commented, "Actually, Meems, this tastes really good. You should try it."  
  
"I don't think so."  
  
"Oh, I do," stated Jason before using his free hand to quickly grab Mimi's wrist. Pulling her to him, Jason waved the chip in front of Mimi's face. "Mmm, doesn't this look good?"  
  
"Uh, no. It looks totally gross."  
  
When Jason moved the chip near Mimi's mouth, she increased her efforts to escape both him and his unusual snack. Jason only laughed as Mimi struggled to loosen his grasp on her. As Jason laughed, Mimi took the opportunity to use her free hand to propel the chip from Jason's hand to the floor.  
  
"You did not just do that."  
  
"Oh, I did," assured Mimi with a self-satisfied smile.  
  
Before Mimi was given a chance to process his actions, Jason swiftly tightened his grip on her wrist and used his other hand to unclasp her bracelet. Releasing Mimi, Jason dangled the bracelet in front of her.  
  
Motioning to the table where the chips and dip sat, Jason commanded, "Try it - or you don't get your precious bracelet back."  
  
"I've already told you that I am not sticking those two things in my mouth at the same time. It's just gross."  
  
"Well, then, I guess you don't want your bracelet back."  
  
"Give it to me, Jason!"  
  
Taking the bracelet and slowly placing it in the back pocket of his shorts, Jason raised his eyebrows and growled with a seductive smile, "Come and get it."  
  
When Mimi only stood frozen in place, Jason remarked, "I should have known that you were too much of a chicken to work for it. I guess you didn't want it back after all - chicken." Jason followed his comments with a short round of clucks.  
  
As she lunged at Jason, Mimi muttered, "I am not a chicken!"  
  
Jason took a short step to his right to and try to avoid the impact, but Mimi grabbed hold of him anyway - her hands instantly reaching for his back pocket to retrieve her gold bracelet. However, as it was his turn to struggle, Jason took one too many steps to the right and accidentally discovered the puddle of water left by Brady and Chloe.  
  
Losing his balance, Jason reached for Mimi to steady him. Unfortunately, she was too consumed with trying to recover her bracelet from his back pocket to help. Because of that, Jason was able to bring both himself and Mimi crashing to the floor.  
  
Only seconds after the couple hit the hard linoleum, Jack came prancing into the kitchen. Seeing Mimi's hand tucked in Jason's back pocket, Jack rolled his eyes and stated, "That's not the type of buns I sent you in here to grab!"  
  
Just when Jason and Mimi thought that things couldn't get worse, Jeremy, Belle, Philip, and Shawn entered the kitchen. Their conversation was immediately ended when they noticed Jason and Mimi's position on the floor. While a look of disappointment cast itself over Jeremy's handsome face, Philip grabbed the camera from Belle's hand and began to snap a few pictures of the flustered couple lying on the floor.  
  
Glancing at his audience with a nervous smile as the water soaked through his shirt, Jason smile and casually remarked, "So, how's it going? Is everyone having fun?"  
  
Taking one last picture, Philip flashed his dimpled-smile and stated, "Obviously not as much fun as the two of you."  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
As she was led into the room by Brady, the first thing to register in Chloe's mind was the almost seductive glow cast upon the room by the setting sun. While Brady crossed the room and opened the balcony doors to allow the soft breeze of late summer to enter the room, Chloe ventured a shy glance around the bedroom.  
  
Without a doubt, she knew that it was Jason's room; however, it wasn't quite what she would have expected his room to look like. Though there were a few sports posters plastered to the walls, the room had the general feel of someone considered more intellectually oriented than Jason. On his desk was what appeared to be a very modern computer system, and he had shelves full of books.  
  
Chloe's analyzation of the mysterious Jason Masters was ended when another mysterious man placed his body directly in front of her. Meeting Brady's confident gaze, Chloe found herself wondering what he was thinking. More importantly, she was hoping that he couldn't know what she was thinking as her eyes drifted to his tempting lips.  
  
When Brady took a step closer to her, Chloe demanded, "Tell me what I get out of your little plan, Brady."  
  
Smirking, Brady asked, "You don't like waiting to get what you want, do you?"  
  
"No, I don't."  
  
Placing his right hand behind Chloe's head, Brady murmured, "Neither do I."  
  
Chloe had only the briefest of seconds to catch the mischievous gleam in Brady's eyes before he pulled her to him and her lips were devoured by his. In some ways, the kiss seemed so harsh, so overpowering that it was barely within Chloe's power to keep her lips against Brady's. But, at the very same time, Chloe found her own hands drifting to the back of Brady's neck and pulling him even closer to her, demanding all that he would give her.  
  
On some level, Chloe realized that the balcony doors were open, the door to the bedroom was unlocked, and her boyfriend, along with nearly a dozen other people, was just downstairs. But, as Brady directed her toward Jason's bed, none of that seemed too important. As long as his lips didn't venture away from hers for anything more than a breath, Chloe was fine.  
  
Chloe had always been so rational and sensible that, had she been thinking more clearly, she would have certainly been stunned by her wanton behavior. However, in a moment when she could not even imagine formulating a complete sentence that expressed her emotions, Chloe's logical thoughts were equally evasive.  
  
Placing his left arm acquisitively around Chloe's waist, Brady continued his overwhelming kisses as he turned his back to the bed. As he moved, he was pleased that Chloe struggled to keep their bodies from being separated in the least. She needed to be as close to him as he needed to be to her.  
  
Inching backwards, Brady finally felt the edge of the bed against the back of his legs. In a swift, yet smooth, movement, Brady gently threw himself on the bed, pulling Chloe's willing body with him. Continuing to fulfill her wants with his hungry kisses, Brady allowed his hands to gently stroke her back.  
  
Despite his complete pleasure, it had not been Brady's intention to find himself atop the bed with Chloe's body firmly pressed against his. Brady had originally asked Chloe upstairs for the simple purpose of informing her of his plan to make them both happy. Well, he had certainly found a way to make them both happy, even if the passionate kisses had not been a part of his scheme.  
  
Chloe could feel Brady's lips curl into the slightest of smiles as her hands ventured under his shirt. Logic completely thrown to the wind, Chloe ignored the guilt that would most certainly assault her once she was able to pull her body a safe distance from Brady's. However, as long as she could feel him close to her, Chloe forgot that logical thoughts even existed.  
  
Moving his hands up Chloe's back, Brady tightly gripped the bottom of her shirt and pulled it toward her shoulders. As he did so, he hardly noticed that she had moved her hands so that they were slowly unbuttoning his own shirt.  
  
When Chloe sat to straddle Brady, he saw the desperate look in her eyes and recognized it. He understood what she was feeling, because he felt the exact same thing. After what seemed like a lifetime of desiring one another from afar, the dam of emotions had finally broke and they were allowing themselves to truly feel what had been lingering in the hidden recesses of their hearts since the moment their eyes met for the first time.  
  
Once she had helped Brady quickly remove her shirt, Chloe hurriedly leaned back down to him, as though the brief seconds without their lips touching had pained her. Even when Brady removed his own shirt and began to make an intricate trail of kisses down Chloe's neck, both remained oblivious to the real world.  
  
And, they remained lost in a place where reality was a taboo until the bedroom door opened and a familiar voice stated in shock and disdain, "Oh, boy . . . . . .or girl. Either way, you guys are going to end up with a rugrat if you don't cool it - now." 


	18. Chapter 17

"I can't believe you two were going to do that on my bed!" Jason exclaimed as he stood shocked in the door of his bedroom. Jason liked to think that he was not the type of guy who was surprised by the passionate actions of others. However, Jason Masters was stopped dead in his tracks when he saw Ghoul Girl herself in such a position with the infamous Brady Black. He couldn't help but wonder if his good buddy Philip even had a clue how his girlfriend spent her free time.  
  
After staring blankly at Jason for a moment, Chloe's mind began to function, and she realized that she was inadvertently showing her barely covered breasts to her habitual foe. Even worse, she was doing it while on his bed straddling Brady.  
  
Chloe hurriedly reached to grab her shirt from where it dangled precariously from the edge of Jason's queen size bed. Her mind literally overloaded with thoughts and feelings, Chloe just couldn't find the words to apologize to Jason or explain what he had witnessed. In reality, Chloe wasn't even sure what had happened. But, she did know that it had been inevitable. She might refuse to admit her constant attraction and admiration for Brady, but her actions had proven it.  
  
As Chloe removed herself from the bed and slipped her shirt back on, Brady simply relaxed on the bed. He wasn't the least bit sorry for what he and Chloe had been doing or what they had been on their way to doing. And, Brady knew that if he thought about it long enough, he could find a way to make the entire situation work to his advantage.  
  
Part of Jason was appalled that he had walked in on Chloe and Brady making out. However, the more hormonal part of him found it rather exciting. After getting a view of Chloe without her shirt on, Jason was beginning to see why she had been so appealing to Philip. And, if she kissed Philip half as passionately as she did Brady, his friend was quite a lucky guy.  
  
Approaching Jason, Chloe quickly stated, "It wasn't what it looked like."  
  
Rolling his eyes, Jason sarcastically replied with a smile, "Nah, of course it wasn't. Let me guess, you were just having music lessons. I bet today's instrument of choice was an organ. So, Chloe, are you going to tell me just how much you enjoy playing with Brady's organ - while Philip is just downstairs?"  
  
Before Chloe could utter an upset response, Brady jumped from the bed and took his place at her side. Directing a cold glare in Jason's direction, Brady warned, "Don't ever speak to her like that again." Brady then gave a smug smile and added, "Besides, everyone knows that you and Mimi come up here all the time for some afternoon delight, but you don't see me going down to ask her about it."  
  
Jason decided to ignore Brady's remark and focused his attention on Chloe. He had never seen her so much as seriously flirt with anyone but Philip. Now, he caught her trying to tongue wrestle with Brady. Jason enjoyed a good revelation as much as the next person, but he honestly didn't want to see Philip's pained reaction to Brady and Chloe's own version of afternoon delight. Even worse, Jason somehow sensed that it wasn't just a physical connection. Whatever Brady and Chloe shared had to be much deeper for them to finally stop resisting their mutual attraction.  
  
Still, Jason could not really concern himself with Brady and Chloe's possible feelings for each other when it was his friend that was in danger of getting his heart broken. "So, Chloe, what about Philip?"  
  
"Philip?" Chloe repeated as though hearing the name for the very first time. Lost in her thoughts, Chloe didn't even notice Brady leave her side and begin to aimlessly pace the room.  
  
"Yeah, you know, your boyfriend."  
  
Tears filling her eyes, Chloe whispered, "I never wanted to hurt him."  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Shawn's level of jealousy continued to rise as he watched Zach carry on his flirtation with Belle. It was bad enough that the guy was hitting on Belle, but worse, Belle didn't exactly look unhappy about it. Shawn concluded that Belle was just being her usual nice self and that if Zach wasn't around she surely wouldn't miss him.  
  
Noticing his friend blatantly staring at Belle, Philip remarked, "I've already told you that you're going to lose her if you don't get your act together, Shawn. The girl can only wait for you so long."  
  
"You make it sound like I'm the problem. But, I'm not."  
  
"Well, all-knowing Shawn Brady, who is the problem?"  
  
"[iHim[/i]," muttered Shawn as he cast an unhappy glare in Zach's direction. Of course, Zach Wesley was far too busy entertaining Belle to even notice Shawn's displeasure.  
  
Continuing to stare at the two people standing near the pool, Shawn stated, "The entire time we were out here, he stayed in that hammock. Then, when you and I stayed in the kitchen to joke with Mimi after catching her on the kitchen floor with Jason and Belle came out here alone, he suddenly wasn't tired. Imagine that. The minute I'm not there to protect her, he gets all flirty with her."  
  
"Shawn, you're not going to go off on your own and do something crazy, are you?"  
  
"No, of course not. First, what I have planned isn't crazy. And, second, I'm not doing it on my own - your helping me."  
  
Philip grimaced as Shawn mentioned having something in store for Zach. From personal experience, Philip knew that plans created by Shawn Brady were destined for one thing . . . failure. Even as he listened to Shawn's instructions, Philip groaned, "Why do I get myself into these situations?"  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"I swear to you, I would never want to hurt Philip. You have to believe me, Jason. I really do care about Philip," pleaded Chloe as a tear escaped the boundaries of her eye and slid down her left cheek. Quietly, she added, "That's what the note was about in class today - the one telling him to come in my window. Can't you see? I care about Philip too much to continue our relationship when I know that I can't be what he needs. He deserves someone who can love him with all of her heart. I am not that person."  
  
Jason was so involved in his dispute with Chloe that he completely failed to notice Brady discreetly looking through the papers on the desk. Attempting to keep his anger under control, Jason crossed his arms over his chest and theorized, "So, you've been planning to rip Philip's heart in half just so you could mess around with Brady?"  
  
"No! My relationship with Philip has nothing to do with Brady. Jason, even you have to admit that things have been getting worse and worse between me and Philip. He deserves more than I could ever give him."  
  
"Are you trying to tell me that Brady doesn't have anything to do with you dumping Philip? Considering I just walked in on you two, I find that a little hard to believe."  
  
More tears slipping down her saddened face, Chloe stated, "I swear to you that Brady and I have not been seeing each other behind Philip's back. And, I would never hurt Philip just so I could be with Brady. In fact, there has never been anything going on between me and Brady, and there never will be. Things just got a little out of control in here. That's all. I swear."  
  
"Give me one good reason to not go downstairs right now and tell Philip what I saw going on in here."  
  
Before Chloe could answer, Brady stated, "Chloe, why don't you step out into the hall for a minute. I think there's something that Jason and I need to discuss. You know, man to man."  
  
Chloe was going to refuse, but decided to trust Brady when she realized that she just couldn't bear to see the look of disgust that was painfully clear on Jason's face. Nodding, she left the room.  
  
The moment the door shut behind Chloe, Brady approached the younger man. In his most intimidating voice, Brady ordered, "You are never going to make Chloe feel like that again. She's not a bad person, and from now on, you are going to respect her."  
  
"Not a bad person? Philip is downstairs probably wondering where Chloe is, and she can do is stand out in the hall and hope that I won't tell anyone that I caught her making out with her boyfriend's nephew. How can she not be a bad person?"  
  
Laughing heartlessly, Brady responded, "Don't be self-righteous, Jason. It doesn't suit you. I seriously doubt you think Chloe's really that bad of a person. God knows that you've probably done things ten times worse. Now, I want you to not only treat Chloe like a lady, but I also want you to forget that you ever walked into this room while Chloe and I were on the bed."  
  
"Why should I?"  
  
Brady's mind flashed back to the papers he had been looking at while Chloe and Jason were speaking. Most of the documents on Jason's desk were completely unimportant. However, Brady had stumbled upon part of a torn up letter - from Jason's father. Though he only had part of the letter, Brady was able to understand that Jason was terribly ashamed of something his father had done and would never forgive him. Brady only hoped that he could bluff himself and Chloe out of their current position. Still, Brady hated using something that must be terribly painful against Jason. Under normal circumstances, Brady wouldn't sink that low, but he would do anything to protect Chloe. That included blackmailing one of his sister's friends.  
  
"Why should you behave like a gentleman? Maybe, because I know that your father isn't one."  
  
A look of panic took control of Jason's face. "What are you talking about?"  
  
Hoping that his bluff would work, Brady answered, "You know exactly what I'm talking about. Did you honestly think that you could keep the truth about your dad a secret forever? Really, Jason, you had to know that someone would eventually find out. Of course, I can't blame you for being ashamed of your old man. I would be, too."  
  
Jason was far too panicked to notice how cryptic Brady's words were. The only thing that Jason could concentrate on was that someone had discovered the truth. And, that someone was Brady Black.  
  
"I'll make you a deal, Masters. You keep your mouth shut and don't harass Chloe, and I won't tell anyone what I know about your father. The whole thing will stay strictly between you and me. Deal?"  
  
Reluctantly, Jason agreed, "Deal." Without another word, Jason turned and left the room, wordlessly passing Chloe in the hallway. The idea of changing his damp shirt had long ago been forgotten.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
The loud splash of the water in the pool instantly grabbed the attention of everyone that had started to eat in the back yard. Of course, the sound of the water paled in comparison to the screams that erupted from the two people who caused the splash. Or, more precisely, the victims of Shawn's latest plan.  
  
Shawn had been certain that nothing could go wrong. No one would get hurt, and he would get a good laugh - at Zach's expense. Shawn was simply going to pretend to have a friendly disagreement with Philip. Then, Philip would shove Shawn in the direction of the pool. However, Shawn's plan would make certain that he "accidentally" bumped into Zach and knocked him into the pool instead.  
  
Things were actually going smoothly at first. As Zach stood near the pool with Belle, Philip gave Shawn a gentle push. That push placed Shawn in front of Belle and sent Zach on his way into the pool.  
  
Unfortunately, neither Shawn nor Philip noticed Erin walking past the pool until Zach smashed into her. That little detail resulted in both Zach and Erin taking an impromptu swim.  
  
Zach had attempted to save himself and Erin by grabbing her waist. Like with Jason and Mimi in the kitchen, he only managed to bring them both down.  
  
And, a slightly amused Zach and a terribly embarrassed Erin were in each other's arms in the pool when Jason stormed out of the house.  
  
A large part of Jason was angry that his actions were being decided by Brady. However, there was also a part of Jason that was relieved. He knew that if Brady wasn't holding something over his head, he would be obliged to tell Philip the truth. And, for reasons Jason would never understand, he didn't entirely want to do that.  
  
All laughter stopped when Jason appeared next to the pool. Like most other males, he just didn't like the idea of seeing his newest friend and his baby sister wrapped in each other's arms in a pool. In fact, the mere sight of Zach's arms around Erin's waist was enough to make Jason's temper return in full force.  
  
"What are you doing?" Jason yelled as he loomed over the two stunned individuals in the pool. Focusing solely on Zach, Jason ordered, "Get your hands off my sister! I don't ever want to see you near her again! Not ever!"  
  
As Zach tried to give a jumbled explanation, he unintentionally kept his arms around Erin. Well, he kept his arms there until Jason reached over for Erin's hand and pulled her to the side of the pool - and away from Zach. As he continued to try giving an explanation, Zach removed himself from the pool and was greeted with a towel from Belle as she shot dirty looks and Shawn and Philip.  
  
While everyone kept their gazes focused on Jason, Chloe discreetly entered the backyard and stood several feet away from Philip. Part of her feared that not only would he be able to see what she had done, but he would also be able to see how right it had felt to her.  
  
Noticing his girlfriend, Philip instantly approached her and wrapped a loving arm around her waist. "Hey, beautiful. I was wondering where you disappeared to. I was half afraid that you had gotten bored and walked home." Oblivious to Chloe's inner turmoil, Philip happily continued, "You really missed the fireworks earlier. A bunch of us walked into the kitchen and found Jason and Mimi together on the kitchen floor. It was hilarious."  
  
Chloe forced herself to smile as she glanced around for Brady. Not seeing him, she wasn't sure if she was relieved or thoroughly disappointed. He had told her that things with Jason were settled and that she had nothing to worry about. But, that had been all he had said before walking away from her and leaving her alone in the hallway outside Jason's bedroom. Now, Chloe wasn't sure where they stood with each other. Over the past few months, they had begun to share a very special friendship. She wasn't quite ready to admit that she had fallen in love with Brady, but she wasn't ready to lose him from her life either.  
  
Looking up at Philip, Chloe quietly questioned, "You're still coming over later tonight, aren't you?"  
  
"Of course, I would do anything for you."  
  
Chloe looked away from Philip before he could see the tears building in her eyes. She was so close to crying, but it wasn't because she would soon be living life without Philip at her side. In her heart, Chloe knew that she could never be what he needed to truly live his life to the fullest. And, he would never be the one to haunt her heart in the darkest hours of the night. He would never be Brady. Instead, Chloe felt sorrow because she knew that ending the relationship would hurt Philip - even if it was for the best.  
  
Lost in her own thoughts, Chloe paid no attention as Jason walked inside with his sister while Belle sent Shawn especially displeased glares. And, Chloe barely noticed Philip lead her to the picnic table. All she could comprehend was that in a few hours, Philip would be coming to her window only to have his heart shattered. But, even as Chloe felt grief for her relationship with Philip ending, somewhere deep inside, she wondered what that would mean for her and Brady.  
  
Over the course of the next hour, things returned to an almost normal state. Returning outside with a much calmer Jason, Erin took a seat near the pool with Kevin and Susan while her brother retrieved her glasses from the pool.  
  
Shawn was forced to make conversation with Jack and Jeremy since Belle devoted herself to listening to Zach talk about the friends he missed in Chicago. After returning Erin's very wet glasses to her, Jason approached Mimi. Instantly, the two returned to alternating between staring and avoiding gazes. It was apparent that having Mimi near him and not Jeremy was enough to put Jason in a better mood. As for Brady, he had purposely stayed indoors to avoid any possible conflicts.  
  
Chloe tried her hardest to listen as Philip discussed some team's chances of making it to the state finals, but her mind continued to drift away as she noticed the way the backyard was darkening. And, she remembered the way the setting sun had cast its glow over Jason's room . . . the way Brady had cast a seductive spell over her. Deep inside, Chloe knew that she never wanted the spell to be broken. Never.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Just as Kevin and Susan were leaving, they were stopped by Jason. With Mimi standing at his side, Jason purposely stepped in front of the couple. Expecting Jason to yet again warn them to never return, Kevin and Susan were shocked to see him offer what appeared to be a genuine smile.  
  
As he glanced back and forth between the two people he had so often tormented, an uncontrollable smile took over Jason's face. Unsuccessfully trying to control his grin, Jason casually commented, "So, you two are leaving."  
  
"Yes, we know that makes you very happy. And, I can assure you that the next time Belle asks us to attend a barbecue, we'll decline," curtly replied Susan.  
  
Jason cocked his head to one side and said, "Yeah, okay. Um, anyway, you two look awfully chummy. What's up with that?"  
  
Proudly sticking up for Susan, Kevin answered, "Not that it's any of your business, but Susan and I have reached a mutual agreement to enjoy one another's company this Friday evening - as in on a date."  
  
Giving a light laugh, Jason smiled widely at Kevin and Susan before looking at Mimi whose face was set in an unamused expression. Throwing an arm around Mimi's shoulder, Jason pulled her close to him and smugly commented, "Mimi, did you hear that? Kevin and Susan are going out on a date! Isn't that just the greatest news you've ever heard?"  
  
Looking up at Jason unhappily, Mimi sarcastically replied, "Oh, that's just swell." Knowing exactly what she would have to do because Kevin asked Susan out, Mimi subconsciously blamed the newly formed couple. While thinking along those lines, she bitterly added, "Gee, Kev, maybe you can seduce Susan with all those big words you know."  
  
Joining Mimi's taunting, Jason asked, "Hey, Susan, is it the way this geek talks that turns you on?"  
  
Chloe suddenly appeared behind Kevin and Susan and smugly questioned, "Would you rather Susan get turned on by the kitchen floor or the balcony doors being opened like you and Mimi?"  
  
"To be honest, I don't really care what gets Susan all hot and heavy - as long as she doesn't decide to betray Kevin with some other guy on my bed," responded Jason as he sent Chloe a knowing glare. He knew that she got his message loud and clear when she simply continued on her way to wait for Zach and Philip by the Mustang.  
  
His smile returning, Jason looked at Kevin and Susan and said, "Seriously, you have no idea how glad I am that the two of you finally hooked up."  
  
Kevin and Susan weren't sure what Jason was up to and didn't want to find out. They each forced a fake smile before going to the jeep to wait for Brady and Belle.  
  
After Kevin and Susan left the backyard, Jason stared triumphantly at Mimi. Tearing his gaze away from Mimi, Jason waved to get Zach's attention. "Hey, man, I need a favor."  
  
Confidently striding over to Jason and Mimi, Zach asked, "And, just what would that favor be?"  
  
"My mom won't be back from my Aunt Corrine's house until tomorrow afternoon, and I'm going to be really busy in the morning. So, I sorta need someone to take Erin to school."  
  
"I thought you didn't want me with hundred yards of your baby sister."  
  
"Cut the crap, Zach. Can you pick up Erin in the morning or not?"  
  
Knowing that he would probably regret it, Zach answered, "Yeah, I can do it."  
  
And, with that final promise, the barbecue celebrating the start of their senior year officially ended. But, it was really only the beginning of many interesting times to come. 


	19. Chapter 18

Philip skillfully climbed the tree and let himself into the house through Chloe's unlatched window. As promised, she'd left it open just for him. Escaping the beautiful, star-filled night, Philip entered the dimly lit bedroom.  
  
On her bed, Chloe silently watched her boyfriend make his graceful entrance. As he moved to join her on the bed, Chloe found herself almost fascinated by everything about him - all the little things that would eventually cause the right woman to fall in love with him. Not even realizing that she was glumly staring at Philip, Chloe paid special attention to the way he walked to the bed and softly sat beside her. He was forever displaying his confidence - even when he didn't feel it.  
  
Gazing cheerlessly at her boyfriend, Chloe wondered why she had never been able to take that leap from caring about Philip to being madly in love with him. God only knew how often she had wished to wake up as dawn crept over the horizon and realize that Philip was her soul mate. That morning had never arrived. Instead, the night had come for her to tell him that things were over.  
  
Somehow, Philip knew before Chloe even made the first move of her mouth. Her eyes told him. Her eyes had always spoken to him. He just hadn't always been able to understand what they were saying. This time, he did know, and he wished more than anything that he didn't.  
  
Never breaking eye contact with Philip, Chloe quietly stated, "It's a beautiful night. I can't remember the last time I saw so many stars in the sky."  
  
"Yeah, it's a nice night."  
  
A highly uncomfortable silence overtook the bedroom. Chloe couldn't find the words to express what she was feeling, and Philip knew that there was nothing that he could say to change things. He had seen this night coming for so long.  
  
Every little thing had only been leading to one final encounter. All the pointless arguments and petty disagreements had been shoving Philip and Chloe toward a destiny both were scared to face. The two young adults had simply pushed each other too far away. Now that the damage was done, there was no turning back. Philip and Chloe had chosen their own paths in life. Those paths had led them to be sitting on Chloe's soft bed at midnight with only her lamp adding to small amount of light provided by the moon.  
  
Gathering all her strength, Chloe lowly said, "We've had a lot of good times together, Philip."  
  
"You're right, we have," simply responded Philip as he looked away from Chloe and began to merely glance around the darkness of her bedroom.  
  
Chloe barely kept her breathing steady as she whispered, "I would never want to hurt you. You know that, don't you? Please, Philip, tell me that you understand that I could never purposely cause you pain if I didn't have to do it."  
  
"I know, Chloe." Releasing a ragged breath, Philip quietly added, "I know."  
  
Nervously biting her lip, Chloe continued, "You're an amazing person, Philip. Somehow, you managed to see not only my outer beauty, but my inner beauty as well. No matter how ugly I tried to both look and act, you eventually saw past it all and brought the real me into the world. I'll always owe you for that."  
  
Philip shook his head and insisted, "No, you don't owe me anything. You're the one that's always making me be a better person. I could never be who I am if it wasn't for you." When Chloe only remained silent, Philip sadly stated, "I love you, Chloe. I love you more than I've ever loved anyone else."  
  
Chloe was not able to meet Philip's eyes as she responded, "I've never doubted that. Not ever."  
  
His eyes lightly misted over with unshed tears, Philip stated, "This is the end, isn't it?"  
  
Slowly, Chloe turned her face to admire Philip once more. He looked so handsome with the mixture of artificial and natural light dimly illuminating his face. And, Chloe knew that he was just as beautiful on the inside as he was on the outside. Sure, he had his faults, but that far from made him a bad person. He was merely mortal.  
  
And, like all mortals, Philip was being forced to experience pain. Of course, he had hurt before, but never so intensely. Not once in his young life had Philip ever felt so wounded and defenseless.  
  
"I am so sorry, Philip," apologized Chloe as her unrevealed sobs threatened to steal away her words.  
  
As was his usual habit when feeling unhappiness or frustration, Philip ran a hand through his blond hair. Softly, he replied, "Don't be sorry. Don't you ever be sorry." Pointing in the direction of the window, Philip continued, "You know those gorgeous stars out there in the sky? Well, you're one them. I was lucky to hold onto you for as long as I did. But, God, Chloe, I wish I could hold onto you for just a little while longer."  
  
Chloe's heart broke just a little bit more as she saw a single tear slip down Philip's cheek. It wasn't until she felt his hand rise up and graze her face that she realized she, too, was crying.  
  
His desperation winning over his logical thinking, Philip pleaded, "Please, Chloe, let's give it one more try. We don't have to do this - not tonight. Maybe if we worked a little harder, you could always be my star. Chloe, I don't want to let go of you. I'm not even sure if I can."  
  
"We're through, Philip. We have been for a long time," replied Chloe, her voice expressing almost no feeling.  
  
The great Philip Kiriakis sat helplessly after being brought to his knees by just a few words from someone so very close. Deep down, he knew that Chloe was right. Their relationship had ended long ago. For the past few weeks, they had simply been going through the motions and refusing to see that the end was upon them. They only wanted to avoid the pain that had now assaulted them.  
  
Chloe, her voice broadcasting much more of the pain she felt, continued, "I don't mean to sound cold, but it just hurts so much to let go that I'm not sure how to express myself. You may never understand, but I always felt something for you. But, it wasn't what you needed. Yes, we feel some type of love for each other, but it isn't what we need to build a life together.  
  
Feeling completely powerless, Philip watched the tears continue to build in Chloe's beautiful eyes. Every fiber of his body yearned to reach out and pull her close to him. To keep her body pressed against his and make all the pain fade away with a beautiful kiss. Yet, Philip knew that it was no longer his right to do such things. As of that moment, there was no Philip and Chloe. A year of naive love, at least on his side, had been ended. However, Philip would not trade that year for anything, and he knew Chloe wouldn't either. Even though he knew that Chloe was right, that the love they shared wasn't the love needed to build a future, Philip still hurt more than he had in his entire life.  
  
Before she had Philip, Chloe had been empty, painfully empty. It was Philip who had made her almost complete. Almost, but not quite close enough. Chloe was also vaguely aware of the fact that she had never been what Philip needed. She had only been the one that put him on the right path. Smiling just a little, Chloe realized that she and Philip weren't leaving their relationship with nothing but broken hearts and tainted memories. They were each a better person for their time spent together. It had truly been a life-altering year. And, though she would trade it for nothing, Chloe refused to hang on to something she knew wasn't meant to be.  
  
She could have continued to cling to Philip if she'd thought that she was the only woman he would ever love, that she was the only one sacrificing a happier future. But, Chloe knew that, in the end, she couldn't be the one to make Philip happy, and she refused to keep him from finding his own destiny. She cared for him too much, and he was far too good of a friend, for her to just let him throw his own happiness away. Chloe had a feeling that someday Philip would find the one who would make the life he had with Chloe seem trivial and terribly ill-thought.  
  
As the familiar silence regained control of the room, Philip could feel his mood changing once more. First, the despair had pulled at his heart, threatening him with tears he could not control. Now, however, his anger and hatred were breaking free. It wasn't his hatred toward Chloe, because he knew that he could never hate her. After all, she was simply voicing the fears that had been plaguing him for longer than he cared to admit. No, all of his hatred was directed to the situation at hand. He hated feeling powerless. He hated not knowing the words to fix this. He hated having his future look so uncertain. And, most of all, he hated that he had lost Chloe and would never again have her back in the same way.  
  
His anger exploding, Philip yelled, "Why can't we just go on like we were? Why? Don't you care about me?"  
  
Chloe shook her head and slowly responded in a tone that somehow calmed Philip slightly, "You know why. We can't be together anymore because I do care for you. I care for you so much that it hurts, Philip."  
  
Finishing her thought, Philip softly said, "But, you're not in love with me."  
  
"No, I'm not. And, I think that someday you are going to meet someone who will make our love pale in comparison. You won't just love her, you'll be in love with her with all of your heart and soul." Giving a weak smile, Chloe added, "And, she better be good to you, because if she isn't, she'll have to deal with me."  
  
"So, we can still be friends?"  
  
Pulling Philip into a hug, Chloe replied, "I don't think that I could bear it if we weren't friends. I always want to have you in my life, Philip. We jumped into our relationship so fast that we never even bothered to build a friendship. I'm glad that we have that chance now."  
  
Holding his first love tightly, Philip whispered, "Me, too."  
  
For a moment, the two sat there holding each other, neither sure how to let go. Finally, Philip forced himself to move away from Chloe. Though tempted to give her a kiss on the cheek, Philip restrained from doing so and simply walked to the window.  
  
Before climbing out the window, Philip kept his back to Chloe and stated, "I honestly want you to be happy, Chloe. I'm always going to love you, but I want you to find the person who makes you complete. I only wish that could have been me, but I know that it's not. Goodnight, my love."  
  
As Philip disappeared into the night, Chloe was finally able to release the sobs that had been threatening to free themselves from the moment Philip entered her bedroom. Resting her face against her pillow, Chloe crawled into a ball and allowed all the tears to escape.  
  
There seemed to be a million different reasons for crying. After more than a year together, she and Philip had finally said goodbye to their labored attempt at true love. And, that left Chloe alone in the world again. However, this time was different - much different. Though she was not quite ready to even admit it to herself, Chloe was already beginning to fall in love with someone else. Still, it would take time for Chloe to be ready to acknowledge her developing feelings for Brady Black. In fact, she refused to even acknowledge those feelings to herself. Only time, and Brady's love, could bring her to his side. Well, that's what Chloe believed. But, like so many of her friends, Chloe would soon learn that love holds no regard for its victims' hearts - or their time lines.  
  
Her thoughts drifting from the love Philip gave her to the love she secretly wished Brady would show her, Chloe eventually succumbed to the powerful grasp of sleep. Just as her eyes fell shut, Chloe silently wondered just what the coming dawn would bring.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
The bright rays from the early morning sun gently roused Jason from his sleep. Glancing at his digital clock, Jason realized that it was much earlier than he usually awoke. However, he was more than ready to jump out of bed and prepare for his day.  
  
A gentle grin on his face, Jason sat up in bed and tossed his covers aside. As he threw his legs over the side of the bed, Jason began to feel quite happy. After all, he was in control - for the day at least. Not only would he have a great time laughing at Mimi's discomfort, but he would also be helping her - even if she didn't see things that way. It was definitely time for Jason to bring Mimi out of her shell and let her shine in a light completely separate from Belle's.  
  
Before entering the bathroom, Jason paused and decided to grab the clothing he would be wearing for the day. After that incident with Mimi and the towel, Jason was much more careful about where he got dressed. In fact, Jason felt that a lot of things had changed in his life since he had starting growing closer to Mimi.  
  
Smiling uncontrollably to himself, Jason shut the bathroom door. He could hardly wait to get showered and dressed so he could go to Mimi's house and force her to hold up her end of their little bet.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Mimi buried her head under her pillow after yelling at Connor to let her sleep for five more minutes. Releasing a mock scream from under the plush object, Mimi wondered why she had ever made that bet with Jason. After what had happened when Jason convinced Philip and Shawn to make that infamous bet concerning Chloe, Mimi should have known better than to try and teach Jason a lesson about mistreating outcasts.  
  
Keeping her head under her pillow, Mimi tried to ignore the soft sounds of her family beginning their day downstairs. At that moment, Mimi did not ever want her day to begin. No matter what, she knew that it would be a day she never forgot.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
After a night of nearly no sleep partially due to a certain series of kisses invading his every thought, Brady lay awake in his bed and simply stared at the ceiling. At the moment, he wasn't quite sure what he should be feeling.  
  
A large part of him wanted to jump with joy. If Chloe had gone through with her plans, Brady knew that she had already broken up with Philip. That left her completely free to help him with his plan to get back at his grandfather for the secret he had been keeping. However, Brady's joy was unable to make a full appearance because of the words that Chloe had said to Jason following his entrance into the bedroom, "I swear to you that Brady and I have not been seeing each other behind Philip's back. And, I would never hurt Philip just so I could be with Brady. In fact, there has never been anything going on between me and Brady, and there never will be."  
  
Closing his eyes and instinctively picturing Chloe's face, Brady whispered, "Never say never."  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Just down the hall from Brady, Belle was still snuggled in her bed, but her mind was already contemplating just how she would spend her second day of school.  
  
On one hand, Salem's newest hunk Zach Wesley really seemed to like her. No matter what was going on, Zach continually found ways to flirt with her. She had only known him for a single day, and Zach was already showing more interest in her than Shawn had in seventeen years.  
  
Shawn. It seemed that Belle's mind always went back to him. Whether she was shopping for clothes or eating dinner, there was always something there to remind her of her secret crush. Belle only wished that Shawn would wake up and realize how much she liked him.  
  
Then again, Belle wasn't sure what she would do if Shawn discovered her feelings for him but didn't feel the same way.  
  
Dramatically throwing her blankets away from her petite body, Belle declared, "Shawn Brady, if you don't want me, then I'll just have to find someone who does."  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Shawn was already dressed and eating breakfast by the time his mother came downstairs. J.T. had awoken him just after five o'clock in the morning with a fitful round of cries. Unable to go back to sleep, Shawn had decided to just get out of bed and get ready for school.  
  
He knew that Belle was still going to be a little mad about the way he had shoved Zach into the pool, especially since Erin had gotten caught in the middle of everything. But, he felt certain that her kind heart would soon forgive him since he had truly meant no harm.  
  
Staring intently at his bowl of cereal, Shawn made a vow to himself. He would give Belle one month to show interest in him. If she didn't do so by that time, he would make his move. In his heart, Shawn realized that he had been in love with Belle before he was even old enough to understand the feeling. Now, he did understand. And, he wanted to Belle to know it.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Dressed only from the waist down, Philip stared sadly out into the garden below him. On most mornings, he would have opened the doors and stepped outside on his spacious balcony to greet the coming day. However, knowing that it would be the first day in over a year that he would not have Chloe at his side, Philip opted to stay on the inside of the glass doors and merely observe nature from a distance.  
  
He wished that he could stay home from school and avoid the gossip of Salem High for just another day. However, Philip knew that his strict father would never allow him to miss school without a very good reason. Somehow, Philip didn't think that Victor would ever consider Chloe Lane a good reason for anything.  
  
Crossing his bedroom with slow steps, Philip reached his closet and grabbed a random shirt. Though he was usually the best dressed guy at school, Philip didn't really care how he looked. He was only concerned with the pain he felt.  
  
As he passed by his mirror, he stopped to stare at his tired face. It hardly seemed possible that only twenty-four hours had passed since he had stood in front of that0 very mirror and reflected his relationship with Chloe. Now, there was nothing left to reflect.  
  
Philip continued to stare at himself as he remembered the promise he and Chloe made to remain friends. It was a promise he intended to keep. Though he had lost Chloe as his girlfriend, Philip had gained her as his best friend.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Having been sent upstairs to make sure Chloe was getting ready for school, Zach found her curled up in a ball clutching one of her pillows. She was wearing the same clothes she had been wearing the previous day and Zach was almost afraid to wake her from her peaceful slumber.  
  
He quietly crossed the room and approached Chloe as she remained asleep. Placing a hand on Chloe's arm, Zach softly shook her until her eyes fluttered open. Smiling brightly, Zach said, "Good morning, sleepyhead. I've already taken my shower and gotten dressed, so you had better hurry up and get ready before we have to leave to pick up Jason's sister."  
  
Allowing her eyes to gently close, Chloe responded, "Actually, I don't think that I'm riding with you this morning, so you can leave to pick up Erin whenever you want."  
  
Shrugging, Zach stood and prepared to leave the room. As he reached the door he stated, "If you want to ride with Philip, that's cool. Just make sure you're not late for first period, because from what Jason told me, that Woods guy gets cranky about tardiness."  
  
Chloe managed a weak smile and chose to not tell Zach that she would be walking and not riding with Philip. After he left her alone, Chloe sat up in bed and realized just how uncomfortable of a position she had been sleeping in during the night.  
  
Hoping that a hot shower would help ease the tension from her shoulders and neck, Chloe quickly retrieved her clothes from her dresser and made her way to the bathroom. Even if the water did manage to soothe her aching body, Chloe realized that there was nothing that could ease the confusion created by her break-up with Philip and her hidden desires for Brady Black.  
  
Little did she know that things would soon become more confusing than ever - for everyone. 


	20. Chapter 19

Placing Connor's breakfast plate in the dishwasher, Maureen Lockhart quickly dashed out of the kitchen to answer the front door. Upon hurriedly opening the door, Maureen was surprised to find herself face-to-face with Catherine Masters' son.  
  
Maureen ran her hand over her hair in an attempt to smooth it as she said, "Why, Jason. It's good to see you again."  
  
"It's good to see you, too, Mrs. Lockhart. I hope that I didn't get here at a bad time."  
  
Eying Jason suspiciously, Maureen wondered just what he was up to. It wasn't that she didn't like Jason, because she had always held a special fondness for him as a boy. But, because she had known Jason since he and Mimi had been young children, she knew that the self-assured young man was never so cheerful without a reason. However, Maureen had no clue what the cause for Jason's happiness had to do with her or her family. With a faint smile, Maureen responded, "No, no, it's not a bad time. We were just waiting for one of Mimi's friends to arrive and take her to school."  
  
"Yeah, that would be me."  
  
Jason nearly laughed at the look of disbelief that glimmered in the eyes of Mimi's mother. Trying to not show her surprise, Maureen said, "Oh, I'm sorry. When Mimi told me last night that a friend would be dropping by this morning and picking her up, I just assumed that it would be Belle or maybe Shawn Brady. Please, come in. I didn't mean to be rude."  
  
Entering the house, Jason replied, "Don't worry about it."  
  
Maureen gave Jason another smile and explained, "I hate to leave since you just got here, but I need to take Connor to his school, and it's located on the other side of town. And, I have to stop at the pharmacy and pick up my prescription on the way."  
  
Grabbing her purse, Maureen began to wish that David had not already left for work. Like the typical mother, Maureen didn't exactly adore the idea of leaving her teenage daughter alone in the house with a handsome football player. Pushing aside her worries, Maureen called for Connor before saying to Jason, "Mimi is still getting ready, but she should be down soon. You can just have a seat on the couch and wait for her. I'm sure she won't take too long."  
  
The moment Mimi's mother and brother left the house, Jason hurriedly got up from the couch and made his way up the stairs. Reaching the landing, Jason instantly spotted Mimi's bedroom. Who else would put a poster of N'sync on the outside of their door?  
  
Shortly after knocking on the boy band-clad door, Jason was greeted with the sight of Mimi, still wearing her pajamas, flinging the door open. A light laugh escaped Jason's lips when he noticed how wild her hair appeared. Of course, Jason stopped laughing when his eyes came to rest on the top of Mimi's night shirt, which was opened just enough to give him a hint of what lay beneath the rest of the cotton material.  
  
Forcing his eyes to focus on Mimi's face - and only her face, Jason smugly asked, "So, are you ready to pay?"  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
It was yet another unbearable breakfast at the Wesley house. At the head of the table, Craig was purposely ignoring his wife as he read the business section of the paper and handed Zach the sports. Meanwhile, Chloe was simply ignoring everyone and pushing her breakfast back and forth across her plate as her mother sent her disapproving glances.  
  
In her most chipper voice, Nancy attempted conversation. "So, what does everyone have planned for the day? Craig, I know you're meeting with that pediatric surgeon from Los Angeles. I'm sure that will go well. And, Chloe, you haven't mentioned any plans for after school. Don't you want to tell me what you'll be doing?"  
  
From behind his section of the newspaper, Zach sipped his orange juice and rolled his eyes. It didn't surprise him in the least that Nancy had purposely avoided bringing him into the conversation. She had never liked him, and he doubted if she ever would.  
  
"You want to know what I'm doing after school, Nancy? Well, let me see. I was planning on tracking down a drug dealer so I could blow my money on heroine before I found a heavy metal band and had unsafe sex with each of its members."  
  
Spewing his orange juice all over the scores from the latest game, Zach almost chocked upon hearing Chloe's reply. Lowering the paper, Zach was forced to use all of his strength to not laugh at the abhorred expression on Nancy's face.  
  
Catching sight of Zach's lips curling into a grin, Nancy pointed her finger at him and declared, "This is not the least bit amusing young man, so don't you dare laugh. In fact, I am certain that you are the one to blame for Chloe's new attitude."  
  
The grin dropping completely from his face, Zach angrily demanded, "Me? What did I do? I can't help it if your own daughter hates you."  
  
"Chloe doesn't hate her mother," calmly interjected Craig as he continued to read the paper as though nothing were wrong.  
  
"Don't try and tell other people how I feel! I'm sorry, Craig, but you have no idea how much I hate Nancy. I would do almost anything to just get away from her."  
  
Glaring menacingly at Zach, Nancy stated, "You've only been in my home for a few days and you're already becoming a bad influence on my daughter. I should never have allowed you to move in here after your own parents kicked you out."  
  
Finally having enough, Craig methodically folded the paper and slowly placed it on the table. He sent his wife a cold glare and ordered, "Don't ever speak to my brother in that way again. You were not in Chicago, Nancy, so you can't know what exactly happened there. And, I'm sure Chloe will agree with me when I say that how she feels and acts when you're around has nothing to do with Zach and everything to do with you, Nancy."  
  
"Craig, I cannot believe that you are allowing your misfit brother to interfere in our marriage like this."  
  
Roughly pushing his chair back, Zach stood up and sent Chloe an almost apologetic look. Defiantly glaring at Nancy, Zach simply stated, "I'm outta here."  
  
He had not even left the room when Nancy declared, "You are not going anywhere until you tell Craig and I what you will be doing. It's a little early for you to just be going to school, so I know that you'll be going somewhere else first. Where?"  
  
Rolling his eyes, Zach responded, "If you must know, Jason is busy this morning, so I told him that I would take his sister to school."  
  
"Jason?" Nancy asked as she allowed the name to drift through her mind. "Wait! Don't tell me that this is the same Jason that has tormented Chloe since she first came to live in Salem."  
  
Standing up and moving away from the table, Chloe angrily declared, "The only person that has been tormenting me since you forced me to move in here is YOU, Nancy. So, don't even bother to blame other people."  
  
"Don't use that tone with me, young lady. I was only wanting to know if Zach is making friends with that horrid boy that left the dead chicken on our doorstep."  
  
"God, Nancy, you never stop! Yes, all right? Yes, it is the same Jason," answered Chloe, her temper continuing to rise.  
  
"Well, that shouldn't surprise me. You know what they say, birds of a feather do flock together."  
  
Zach rolled his eyes at Nancy's unsubtle attempt at an insult. Tossing his sister-in-law yet another dirty glare, Zach commented, "I'm getting out of here. Because, if I don't leave now, I'll be flipping you the bird." Walking away from Nancy and grabbing his backpack from the foyer, Zach said to Chloe who had followed him out of the dining room, "I'll see you in class. Good luck with Nancy - you're going to need it."  
  
Just as Chloe returned to the war zone known as the dining room, Zach opened the front door and made his escape from the disgruntled structure he referred to as home. He was getting in his car when he saw a silver convertible pull up beside him.  
  
Offering Philip a distracted wave as he got into his own car, Zach yelled, "Chloe's inside and could probably use some help right now. She and Nancy have more than likely already started World War III."  
  
"Yeah, thanks," replied Philip as Zach pulled out of the driveway and sped down the street. Staring reluctantly at the house, Philip took a moment to work up the courage before actually entering. Philip knew Nancy was bad enough in a good mood, so he really dreaded seeing her when she was releasing her anger and frustration.  
  
Reaching the front door, Philip noticed that Zach had left it ajar. Philip decided to let himself into the Wesley house, and he had just shut the door behind him when he first heard Chloe screaming at her mother.  
  
Philip was about to enter the living room when Chloe stormed toward the foyer and ran into him. He instantly noted the uncomfortable look that was painfully clear on Chloe's face. Attempting one of his famous dimpled smiles, Philip said, "Good morning. Zach left the door open, so I just let myself in. I hope that's okay."  
  
Stepping away from Philip, Chloe nervously tucked a few strands of her dark hair behind her ear and responded, "Yeah, that's fine. But, um, why are you here?"  
  
"Well, yesterday at lunch, I told you that I would drive you to school in my new car. You know I always keep my promises, Chloe."  
  
"Philip, you didn't have to do this. In fact, I was just going to walk to school."  
  
"Yeah, but I'm here now, so you can just ride with me." After a brief pause, Philip gave a sincere smile and questioned, "After all, isn't that what friends are for?"  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
The short ride to Salem High had been a quiet one for Jason and Mimi. He was busy gloating over his apparent victory, and she was consumed with worrying about what Jason was going to put her through.  
  
Removing his keys from the ignition, Jason carefully appraised Mimi's attire. She was wearing a short blue skirt with a daring slit in the side that showed off a great deal of her legs. Her upper body was barely covered by the matching top with its low cut neckline and open back. Her make-up was somewhat darker than usual and the particular shade of lipstick that Jason had chosen for her to wear somehow made her lips look more tempting than ever.  
  
Mimi coldly glared at Jason and complained, "I can't believe that you made me wear this. You are so twisted."  
  
"Come on, Meems, you knew what you had to do when you made the bet."  
  
"Yeah, but I didn't think I was going to lose. Besides, I never would have thought that letting you choose what clothes I wore to school today would turn out so bad."  
  
"Hey, I think I did a really good job picking out your stuff. And, that choke around your neck is definitely a sexy touch. You should be glad that part of our bet involved me choosing your wardrobe."  
  
Tossing Jason a doubtful look, Mimi grouchily questioned, "Why should I be glad that you forced me to dress like a call girl?"  
  
"Mimi, you don't look like a call girl, and you know it. You just don't look like you're trying to be sweet and perfect like Belle. I told you that you needed to step out from her shadow. And, this little ensemble will definitely earn you the spotlight."  
  
Burying her head in her hands, Mimi muttered, "I hate you."  
  
"Nah, I don't think so. Anyway, do you know what you have to do?"  
  
Mimi moved her hands away from her face and glared at Jason. "Yes, master, I know what to do. I let you go in first, then I make my grand entrance. After that, I have to greet you, and any guy you point to, just like you told me to. Then, for the rest of the day, I have to respond in a very horrible way every time you say my name."  
  
"I happen to think that your response to me saying your name is a good one."  
  
Stepping out of the truck, Mimi retorted, "You would."  
  
Jason only laughed as he shut the door of his truck and walked toward the building, leaving Mimi to stand nervously in the parking lot as she tried to convince herself that she wouldn't die the moment everyone saw her revealing outfit.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Parking his car beside Shawn's truck, Philip gave Chloe a nervous smile. He wondered if her stomach was being attacked by butterflies like his was. He had no idea how he was going to handle all the inquiries that were sure to be made once everyone found out that he and Chloe had broken up.  
  
After sitting in silence for a moment, Philip said, "So, I guess we should head on inside and get ready for first period."  
  
"Yeah," replied Chloe as she opened the door and removed herself from Philip's flashy convertible.  
  
The former super-couple were on their way to the school's front entrance when they happened to notice Mimi standing alone and talking to herself. Sharing a look of confusion, Philip and Chloe debated whether or not to approach their fellow teen.  
  
As Mimi continued to pace around and tell herself that she could go through with her punishment for losing the bet, Philip gave her a quizzical look and whispered to Chloe, "Maybe we should just go inside and let her work out whatever is going on by herself. She looks like she could use the privacy."  
  
Chloe only nodded and followed Philip into the building. After witnessing Mimi's conversation with herself, Chloe wondered how she had ever been referred to as the odd one instead of Mimi.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"Shawn Douglas Brady!"  
  
"Belle! I swear, I thought that you wanted the clips taken out of your hair. Really, I did."  
  
Standing in the middle of the hallway with half of her pretty blond hair restrained by small silver clips while the rest fell flat beside her face, Belle sent Shawn her dirtiest look and was reminded of why she had vowed to find someone new. It was becoming painfully obvious that Shawn would never see her as anything but someone to joke around with.  
  
Giving Belle his puppy-dog face, Shawn pleaded, "Don't be mad. It's only the second day of school, and I really don't want to have to beg for your forgiveness for the entire year."  
  
Laughing, Jason muttered, "Somebody's in the dog house."  
  
As Shawn sent Jason an exasperated glare, Zach moved closer to Belle and quickly whispered something in her ear that instantly had her smiling, meaning that it instantly had Shawn seeing red. However, before he got the chance to try and smooth things over with Belle once more, Shawn noticed Philip and Chloe approaching.  
  
"Hey, you two. How's it going?"  
  
Chloe and Philip shared an almost solemn look that didn't go unnoticed by Shawn, Belle, Zach, or Jason. Though everyone else just assumed that Philip and Chloe were in the middle of one of their classic disagreements, Jason knew better.  
  
Answering Shawn, Philip quietly replied, "Things are okay."  
  
Shawn stole a glance at Belle, but it was obvious that she didn't know any more than he did. "Yeah, sure. Do you guys want to tell us how things are really going? We can tell something's up."  
  
In a whisper, Chloe meekly answered, "Philip and I broke up last night."  
  
For a moment, there was complete silence as everyone tried to comprehend all the repercussions of Chloe's statement. Jason wasn't sure if he should be sorry that Philip no longer had Chloe or if he should be happy that Philip had finally been set free. Though he had never been an expert on relationships, even Jason knew that what Philip and Chloe shared wasn't the type of romance that they truly desired. But, he did have a feeling that if Chloe ever woke up, she would see that her happiness was only as far away as Brady Black.  
  
The wheels were turning in Belle's mind as she wondered what could possibly cause Salem High's perfect couple to break up. Her mind repeatedly returned to one person. Shawn. Everyone knew that Shawn and Philip had been fighting about Chloe the night of the party at the pub. Then, despite Shawn's explanations, Belle was still a little weary concerning the time she had found Chloe in bed with Shawn. And, if Shawn was interested in Chloe, that would explain why he never saw Belle as anything more than a friend.  
  
For the most part, Shawn was making no assumptions concerning the end of Philip and Chloe's relationship. He knew that they had been fighting, but he had failed to realize that it had become so serious. All that Shawn really knew was that Philip and Chloe had obviously done what they needed to do, and he supported them both whole-heartedly.  
  
Zach, however, felt something that Philip and Chloe's other friends didn't - guilt. Having not known Philip and Chloe very long, Zach failed to understand how rocky their relationship had been. Instead, he knew that they had been considered an ideal couple and then, after his arrival, they broke up.  
  
"Listen, Philip, if this has anything to do with that remark I made about Chloe and her nightie yesterday in class, then there's something I need to tell you." Before he could be interrupted, Zach continued, "I didn't mean it. In fact, I've seen Chloe maybe twice in her nightie, and the weird thing is that I didn't even really pay attention to her. Come on, she's practically Craig's daughter. That makes her family. I swear to you, Philip, I don't think of Chloe in that way, and I never could. I'm telling you, I consider her family. Nothing more."  
  
Philip managed a weak smile as he lightly punched Zach's shoulder and responded, "It's cool, man. I know you were just joking around. Trust me, our break-up has nothing to do with you. It was just time. That's all."  
  
As his friends stood amazed by his calm and forgiving attitude, Philip noticed Mimi enter the school and strut down the hallway in her baby blue ensemble. "Can someone please tell me what's up with Meems?"  
  
Shrugging with false innocence, Jason remarked, "I really wouldn't know."  
  
Releasing a low whistle, Zach cocked his head to one side and openly stared at Mimi's legs, "Man, why didn't anyone tell me how hot she looked in a skirt?"  
  
Slightly thrown off by Zach's comment, Jason was lost in his own world as Mimi reluctantly went down the line of people and said good morning to Philip, Chloe, Shawn, Belle, and Zach. However, Jason's attention was returned solely to Mimi when it was time for her to greet him good morning.  
  
Mimi took a deep breath that did little to calm her before approaching Jason with feigned confidence and doing what she knew she must do because she had lost the silly bet concerning Kevin and Susan.  
  
After giving Jason a cruel glare, Mimi forced herself to smile as she moved her body against his and began to run her hands over his muscled chest. Clenching the soft material that covered his bare skin, Mimi lifted his shirt up just slightly and purred, "Good morning, stud."  
  
While all of his friend stood with their jaws on the floor, Jason replied, "Good morning to you, too, Meems. May I say that outfit is just perfect for you?"  
  
Before Mimi could step away, Jason shocked not only her, but all their friends, by softly smacking her rear. He could only laugh and shrug as Mimi tightened her grip on his shirt and sent him yet another displeased glare. Oh, he was loving this. 


	21. Chapter 20

Discreetly pointing in Philip's direction, Jason whispered, "Go for the K- Man."  
  
Not having been told of Philip and Chloe's breakup, visions of being hammered into the ground by Chloe filled Mimi's mind. Looking at Jason, she silently pleaded with him to choose anyone else, but he refused to give in to her mute request.  
  
Mimi turned away from her tormenter and stared intently at Philip who, for some reason, looked as though his favorite pet had been hit by an eighteen- wheeler. Pushing away her thoughts of sympathy, Mimi concentrated on the task at hand. She knew that if she didn't greet Philip in a very friendly manner, she would be proving that she was incapable of upholding her end of the bet. And, in her mind, that would make her a loser and Jason a winner. Mimi Lockhart just couldn't allow that.  
  
Doing her best impersonation of Jan's sultry walk, Mimi sauntered over to Philip, and purred, "You know, Phil, I don't think that I really greeted you good-morning properly."  
  
Philip's eyes nearly popped out of his head when Mimi gave a nervous smile and began to run her hands from his stomach all the way up to his shoulders and back down again. And, for a brief second, even Philip was too distracted to remember his heartache.  
  
Not quite sure what to say, Philip mumbled, "Good morning to you, too, Meems."  
  
As a deep blush crept into her cheeks, Mimi stole a quick glance at Jason and saw that he had already selected her next victim - Shawn Brady. Taking a step back from Philip, Mimi offered him a weak smile before approaching Shawn.  
  
Displaying false confidence, Mimi laid her right hand in the center of Shawn's chest. Grabbing hold of his shirt, she twisted her hand, causing the dark green material to wrap itself around her fist.  
  
Mimi then pulled a stunned Shawn to her and huskily whispered, "How you doin', Shawn?"  
  
"Um, okay?" Shawn questioned as he wondered what exactly would be the appropriate answer. He didn't know what was going on with Mimi, but he was afraid that if he said too much, she might get the wrong idea and take her mild seduction up another level.  
  
As the bell rang, Mimi took several steps back from Shawn and, as though she had done nothing out of the ordinary, replied, "Well, that's good. So, um, is everyone ready for first period?"  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
By the time lunch rolled around, the news of Philip and Chloe's breakup had spread across all of Salem High - as had the gossip concerning Mimi Lockhart's choice of revealing attire.  
  
In the center of the cafeteria, Belle and Shawn were seated at a table and were engaging in their usual banter. Across from Belle, Chloe sat silently, knowing that her two friends would eventually see just how special the bond they shared was.  
  
As Philip Kiriakis grabbed his tray and began to cross the room, all eyes were upon him. Would he even spare Chloe a glance? Would the two share a heated exchange? Would the star quarterback find a new beauty to have lunch with? Just what would happen when Philip and Chloe were no longer the super- couple of Salem High?  
  
Philip was well aware of the curious stares he was receiving as he chose to sit beside Shawn. He was making quite a powerful statement - whether he knew it or not. Yes, he was sitting at the same table as Chloe Lane. However, he purposely chose to sit on the opposite end of the table. While Philip directed his attention to the mystery meat upon his tray, the majority of students in the cafeteria continued to keep their attention focused on him.  
  
Lost in his own thoughts, Philip failed to notice that Shawn and Belle's conversation came to an immediate end once he sat down. It was only when Philip willingly kept his distance from Chloe that Shawn and Belle fully realized that two of their closest friends were no longer a loving couple. The question remained - what exactly were Philip and Chloe to each other?  
  
Breaking the silence, Shawn motioned toward some people staring and humorously asked, "So, Phil, ever feel like you're being watched?"  
  
To his own surprise, Philip found himself softly chuckling in response to his friend's remark. "You know what, Shawn? Sometimes I do feel like I'm being watched. How about you, Chloe? Ever get that feeling?"  
  
"Nah, never," sarcastically replied Chloe with a faint smile, grateful that Philip had made a point to bring her into the conversation. Her gaze drifting away from her friends at the table and to an approaching couple, Chloe curiously asked, " What is going on with those two?"  
  
Turning to see who had captured Chloe's attention, Philip, Shawn, and Belle found themselves looking at none other than Jason and Mimi. As the rest of the students also began to turn their stares toward Jason and Mimi, Philip and Chloe both felt a twinge of relief. After all, for the moment, they were no longer the school's main source of entertainment.  
  
Although Mimi's clothing was surely enough to grab everyone's attention, it was what she was wearing over her clothing that really had people talking. Covering the skin that she had been showing at the beginning of the day was a certain football player's letter jacket - Masters written in that familiar style across the back.  
  
Mimi reached the table first and purposely chose to sit on the end, across from Philip. That left only three available seats - the one between her and Chloe, and the two seats on the other end of the table, one by Belle and the other by Chloe. Mimi was hoping that Jason's dislike for Chloe would win over his desire to torture her and he would choose the seat by Belle. He didn't.  
  
Feeling as if the silence was choking her, Mimi glared at her friends and demanded, "What? Why are all of you looking at me like that?"  
  
Trying to not sound terribly nosy, Belle politely replied, "Well, Meems, I guess we're all sorta curious about the way you've been acting today and the way you and Jason are acting around each other. It's a little weird."  
  
Jason gave a wicked grin and said, "I don't know what you're talking about. There is nothing weird going on with me and Mimi."  
  
Mimi groaned as Jason said her name. Smiling with false cheer, Mimi stated, "This hunk with a great body is absolutely right. There is nothing weird going on."  
  
Staring at Mimi and Jason, Belle wondered how they could possibly deny their own strange behavior. It seemed like Mimi had made comments about Jason's body nearly every time she opened her mouth. In fact, every time Jason spoke to Mimi or said her name, she made some remark about how great his body was.  
  
"So, why are you wearing Jason's jacket?" Shawn asked with a smirk.  
  
Before Jason could answer, Philip declared, "I can answer that one for you. After first period, all the guys in the hallway were stopping to stare at Mimi. Next thing you know, Jason ran out to his truck and grabbed his jacket to cover Mimi up with."  
  
"It wasn't a big deal," grumbled Jason, praying for a change in conversation.  
  
His prayers were answered when Zach and Hawk approached the table with their trays. However, what was a blessing for Jason was more of an undeserved punishment for Chloe. First, Zach had befriended Jason. Now, he was becoming buddies with Hawk. Could things get any worse? Of course.  
  
Gladly taking the empty seat beside Belle, Zach left the empty one beside Chloe for Hawk. He knew that she was probably having a really hard day and hoped that having someone like Hawk by her would prove to be a small distraction. Of course, Zach would never admit that he dragged Hawk over to temporarily get Chloe's mind off her breakup. He'd rather his housemate just think that he wanted to annoy her for his own benefit.  
  
Jason offered Zach a weak smile and said, "Hey, man, I owe you. I talked to my sister in the hallway earlier, and she was still all excited because all those other sophomore girls saw her get out of your car this morning. I can't even remember the last time I saw Erin so giddy."  
  
For reasons he did not yet understand, Zach felt quite uncomfortable discussing Jason's younger sister. Shrugging, he casually replied, "It wasn't a big deal."  
  
Slowly, the teens began to have more normal conversations as they devoured their lunches. While Shawn coaxed Philip into talking about sports, Jason continually said Mimi's name just so she would have to compliment his body. After she stated in that infamous note that he didn't really have that great of a body, Mimi was receiving what Jason viewed as her retribution.  
  
While the guys surrounding her continued to make predictions for the school's sports teams, Belle said, "Oh, Chloe, I almost forgot. Brady wanted me to tell you to drop by the penthouse after school."  
  
From Belle's side, Shawn overheard the conversation and asked, "Why would your brother want to see Chloe?"  
  
"I'm not sure. He just said something about giving Chloe music lessons for an organ. He said she really wanted it bad."  
  
Choking as he attempted to keep from spewing his soft drink, Jason felt the liquid escape his mouth and slide down his chin. As his friends openly stared at him, Jason grabbed a few napkins from Mimi's tray and wildly wiped his face.  
  
"Organ?" Jason questioned once the Dr. Pepper had been sufficiently removed from his face. "Brady said Chloe wanted it bad?"  
  
"Uh, yeah," answered Belle with a confused smile. "At first, I thought he meant piano music for an opera, but he assured me that it had to do with an organ." Directing her warm gaze at Chloe, Belle innocently asked, "Are you planning to give a performance at the school's annual talent show and have an organ accompany you?"  
  
"You know, Belle, I think that your brother is seriously mistaken. I'll, um, I guess I can drop by and set the record straight after school."  
  
Shawn curiously watched as Chloe and Jason shared a knowing glance before sending each other their usual dirty glares. He wasn't quite sure what was going on with all his friends, but they were definitely acting stranger than usual. Much stranger.  
  
Philip, who was normally quite outgoing, seemed slightly withdrawn, but he showed no signs of possessiveness toward Chloe. Shawn wondered if he should consider that a good strange. As for Chloe, Shawn couldn't quite name what was strange about her. But, something was definitely up.  
  
Shawn wasn't even sure he wanted to know what was happening with Jason and Mimi. Sure, Mimi had always been on the unique side. But, her recent behavior around Jason was odd even for her.  
  
Taking a quick glance around the table, Shawn decided to just let his friends act as strange as they wanted. After all, he couldn't exactly force them to be normal. That was about as likely as Stefano DiMera becoming a priest. Some things just weren't going to happen. Shawn Brady having normal friends was one of those things.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Somehow, Chloe managed to survive her day at school. Despite numerous uncomfortable moments, she had endured it all and was alive to tell about it. Still, Chloe had a feeling that her day was far from over.  
  
After taking a deep breath, Chloe knocked on the front door of the Black penthouse. After two more knocks, she heard Brady's confident voice tell her to enter.  
  
Chloe felt slightly annoyed when Brady didn't even bother to get up and answer his own front door. However, she became even more annoyed when she saw that he was sitting on the couch playing some type of video game.  
  
Her displeasure taking over, Chloe loudly slammed the door and stormed over to Brady. Dramatically tossing her hair over her shoulder, Chloe demanded, "I want to know what is going on, and I want to know now!"  
  
Never taking his eyes away from the television screen, Brady calmly replied, "I just scored a thousand points by defeating my enemy's spaceship." When Chloe offered him no response, Brady paused just long enough to give a look and say, "Sit."  
  
Even as she sat down beside Brady, Chloe retorted, "I'm not a dog, and you can't give me orders."  
  
"I know."  
  
Chloe wasn't sure what to say after Brady seemed to agree with her. Usually, the gorgeous young man was challenging every word out of her mouth. Chloe could only wonder if his amiable attitude had anything to do with his constant talk of some scheme he had concocted.  
  
Suddenly remembering the message Brady had sent via Belle, Chloe felt her initial displeasure returning. Slapping Brady's arm quite forcefully, Chloe asked, "What was the meaning of that twisted message you sent with Belle?"  
  
"It got you here didn't it?"  
  
Rolling her stunning blue eyes, Chloe wondered if she found Brady more annoying or captivating. Deciding that it definitely wasn't a safe topic to be pondering, Chloe tried to force her thoughts to stay clear of Brady. However, with him sitting less than a foot away, it was a very, very difficult task.  
  
"Okay, Brady. It's time to stop playing these games. You keep saying that you have some type of master plan. Either tell me what it is or leave me alone."  
  
Brady appeared completely unaffected by Chloe's outburst and continued to play his game as he answered, "It's actually quite simple. You and I both want something from life, and you only have to do one little thing for us to both get what we want."  
  
"Okay, I'll bite. What is it that I have to do?"  
  
Keeping his eyes focused on the television, Brady nonchalantly answered, "Marry me." 


	22. Chapter 21

"What the hell is up with that?"  
  
Philip and Shawn immediately stopped tossing the football back and forth as they followed Jason's intense gaze. The two young men could do little more than smirk gleefully when they saw just who had captured their pal's attention.  
  
Struggling to act unamused by the situation, Philip asked with false innocence, "What's up with what, Jase?"  
  
Waving his hand almost wildly at the couple sitting at a table at the Java Cafe, Jason responded, "That! What is up with that?"  
  
Shawn gave a terribly fake imitation of surprise as he replied, "Oh, what do you know, Phil. There's Mimi. And, it looks like she's sitting with some guy." Winking mischievously at Philip, Shawn added, "No, wait. That's not some guy. That's Jeremy."  
  
"How sweet," said Philip as he continued to try and gage Jason's reaction. "Don't they make a cute couple?"  
  
His eyes widening like a pair of green saucers, Jason demanded, "Cute couple? They are not a cute couple. They're not a couple - period."  
  
"How would you know?" Shawn questioned, hoping to get his friend to finally admit his growing feelings for Mimi. "I mean, I know that when Mimi showed up at school dressed all sexy a few weeks ago, you two seemed pretty chummy. But, I haven't seen her say more than two words to you since then."  
  
Jason attempted to find a logical retort, but only images of Jeremy and Mimi laughing together would enter his mind. After repeatedly opening his mouth and saying nothing, Jason asked, "Isn't he your cousin or something?"  
  
When Shawn hesitantly nodded, Jason began to push him in the direction of the Java Cafe, saying, "You should go say hi - Phil and I will come with you."  
  
As Jason gave him a final shove in the direction of the table, Shawn gave a weak smile and greeted, "Jeremy, hey, cuz."  
  
Philip offered a simple nod and said, "Hi, Jeremy. Good to see you again."  
  
As Jason blatantly stared at Mimi, Shawn gave a cough obviously meant to prompt him to greet Jeremy. Sparing the older blonde only a momentary glance, Jason muttered, "Horton."  
  
Turning his full attention back to Mimi, Jason leaned close to her and huskily asked, "How are today, Meems?"  
  
Leaning back away from Jason's sexy green eyes, Mimi stuttered, "I-I'm fine. You?"  
  
"Oh," breathed Jason. "I'm feeling quite studly today - if you know what I mean."  
  
While Jeremy watched the unfolding scene with a mixture of innate curiosity and discomfort, Philip and Shawn struggled to not break into wild fits of laughter. Neither could ever remember seeing Mimi look so completely flabbergasted by a few words.  
  
Keeping his body in close proximity with Mimi's, Jason mischievously continued, "Of course, after playing football all afternoon, I'm feeling pretty hot." Moving so that only a gap of mere inches separated his lips from Mimi's Jason whispered, "I guess I should go home and get in the shower."  
  
"Uh-huh," Mimi mumbled almost incoherently as she felt her eyes lock with Jason's in what had to be the most powerful stare she'd known in all her seventeen years. "Shower . . . yeah, um . . . that sounds . . . good. Yeah."  
  
A wide grin overtook Jason's face as he listened to Mimi's dazed ramblings. By spending so much of her recent time with Jeremy, Mimi may have won the battle. But, Jason knew that he would be the one to win the war - even if he wasn't ready to admit that he was fighting for Mimi's love.  
  
Refusing to move away from the young woman who was quickly becoming both his affection and obsession, Jason asked, "Does that mean you want to come join me? There's plenty of room if you do?"  
  
Before Mimi could stutter an indignant reply, Shawn grabbed Jason by the shoulders and pulled him back. Lowly, he said, "Down, boy."  
  
Hoping to change the conversation and direct the attention away from herself, Mimi focused her gaze on Philip and said, "So, Belle mentioned that she was trying to convince you to go on a blind date with one of the girls she met over the summer at cheerleading camp. You should do it."  
  
"I don't know . . ."  
  
"Come on, Phil," encouraged Shawn. "It's been more than a month since you and Chloe broke up. You should try dating again."  
  
Avoiding eye contact with any of his friends, Philip nervously stuffed his hands into the pockets of his jeans and answered, "Chloe and I both need a lot of time to deal with our break-up. Neither of us is wanting to rush into anything else."  
  
"That's what you think," muttered Jason, visions of Brady and Chloe's rendezvous on his bed filling his mind. Only after he felt a total of four pairs of eyes glaring at him curiously did Jason realize that he had actually voiced his thoughts.  
  
Shawn, taking a page from his father's book of police work, questioned suspiciously, "What's that suppose to mean, Jase?"  
  
"Nothing," quickly replied Jason. "It didn't mean anything. It's just that I think Philip is ready to move on. That's all." In his own attempt to deflect any and all attention away from himself, Jason hurriedly looked his Jeremy and Mimi's direction and asked, "So, uh, what have you two crazy kids been up to?"  
  
"Oh, not too much," answered Jeremy. "We were just finalizing our plans for tonight."  
  
"Plan? For tonight?" Jason rhetorically questioned, his eyes widening once more.  
  
Mimi dramatically tossed her hair away from her face as she cattily responded, "Yep, that's what he said, now isn't? Funny, Jase, haven't seen anyone wanting to spend time with you since Jan dumped you."  
  
Feigning the sound of a hissing cat, Philip jokingly stated, "Retract those claws, Meems. If you scratch Jason's eyes out now, he won't be able to see the football at the game next weekend."  
  
Having been almost entirely oblivious to the fact that the conversation had slightly progressed past his question, Jason asked, "What kind of plans?"  
  
Mimi hurriedly responded before Jeremy even had the chance. "The kind of plans that aren't any of your business."  
  
"What's up with all the hostility, Meems?" Jason demanded.  
  
"What's up with all the questions, Jase?"  
  
"What's up with you avoiding me?"  
  
"What's up with you enjoying my misery?"  
  
"What's up with . . ."  
  
Interrupting before Jason could finish his redundant question, Shawn loudly said, "Would the two of you stop? Please? I swear, for the past couple of months, the two of you have been acting even stranger the usual."  
  
"Shawn's right," added Philip. "Just what exactly is going on between you guys?"  
  
"Nothing!" Jason and Mimi simultaneously denied, giving one another dirty looks for good measure.  
  
Jeremy, feeling more than a little uncomfortable, stood and politely stated, "Look, I should probably be going. I'll just let you guys work out whatever it is that's going on." Turning to look solely at Mimi, Jeremy promised, "I'll call you later and we can decide when I'll pick you up for the movie."  
  
With that simple vow, Jeremy made a quick departure from the group, leaving Jason to feel quite smug about being able to defend the territory he had yet to claim as his girl.  
  
However, that smugness was quickly erased when Jason felt Mimi use her purse to violently hit him in the chest. Knowing that she had his full attention, Mimi ordered, "Whatever game you're playing, Jase, just stop. Okay?"  
  
As the well-built football player was reducing to a cowering ball evading the attack of Mimi's force, the angered young woman continued her rant, "I have no idea what is going on with you, Jason, and I'm not even sure I want to know. Maybe you just enjoy embarrassing me and ruining any chance of me ever having a guy like me? Whatever your motives, I don't care. I just want to you to leave me alone!"  
  
While Mimi stormed away, Jason unhappily threw his body into the seat that had previously held Mimi. His eyes having lost the light that filled them simply from being near Mimi, Jason looked at Shawn and Philip and with newfound determination, stated, "Somebody call Zach - we all have a movie to go see tonight."  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
The overpowering fragrance of the immense amount of flowers filled Chloe's bedroom. The vases, no two containing the same type of lovely flower, had practically overtaken the room.  
  
Chloe's recently purchased vanity had all but disappeared as various arrangements took up any empty space it had to offer. From the deep shade of seduction offered by the blue irises to the enchanting tulips of an almost innocent yellow color, it seemed nearly impossible to escape the floral objects and their romantic feeling.  
  
Her fingers softly massaging the delicate petals of an amazingly red rose, Chloe wondered just how she got herself into such crazy positions. She felt certain that if she thought about it long enough, she could find some way to blame her current predicament on at least one of Shawn's insane plans. After all, it often seemed as if the entire gang's troubles began with Shawn having a "great idea."  
  
Turning away from her dresser and the many flowers placed there, Chloe bore her intense blue eyes into the man relaxing on her bed. Approaching him, Chloe muttered, "This is insane."  
  
Brady threw the newspaper he had been reading to the floor and countered, "No, darling, this is the greatest plan either of us have ever known."  
  
Chloe rolled her eyes and retorted, "You are so full of yourself."  
  
"Yeah, but you love me anyway," slyly commented Brady, hoping to see how Chloe would respond to his light banter.  
  
Taking the pillow that rested near Brady, Chloe used it to playfully hit his firm chest. Flopping down on the bed a safe distance from him, Chloe asked herself, "How did I get myself into this mess?"  
  
(**flashback**)  
  
"Marry me."  
  
"Ha, very funny, Brady," responded Chloe, her eyes expressing the complete shock her words did not.  
  
His eyes still remaining locked on the video game he was playing, Brady calmly responded, "I happen to take marriage very seriously and don't think it's funny at all."  
  
"Marriage, no. Me marrying you, yes. That is funny. Now, seriously, what is your real plan?"  
  
Defeating the last enemy spaceship and saving Planet Earth, Brady casually tossed the controller aside and turned his full attention to Chloe. "That is my real plan."  
  
Chloe jumped to her feet and squealed, "What?!?"  
  
Taking hold of Chloe's wrists, Brady pulled her back down to the couch and slowly stated, "That. Is. My. Real. Plan."  
  
"Are you nuts?"  
  
"Chloe, just think about it."  
  
"I don't want to think about it! This is crazy, Brady! Crazy!"  
  
Brady remained as calm as ever as he responded, "No, Chloe, it's not. Crazy is allowing yourself to live in a place that makes you miserable. Insane is allowing controlling relatives to make decisions that only you should be making. Just hear me out."  
  
Taking a deep breath, Chloe blinked her eyes closed for a calming moment and said, 'Okay, but I'm telling you right now that I will never marry you."  
  
Though he had been planning the conversation and explanations for quite some time, Brady suddenly found himself at a loss for words. In his heart, he knew just how important it was for him to have Chloe agree to his plan. Having her agreement would mean having her at his side.  
  
"It all started when I went to the mansion to see my grandfather. After I got there, I discovered that he was out of town on business. So, I decided to just leave him a note."  
  
Her usual impatience winning over her desire to remain calm, Chloe demanded, "How does any of that relate to you proposing?"  
  
For reasons that entirely baffled him, Brady found himself almost enticed by Chloe's impatience - and everything else about her. "Just let me finish."  
  
"Fine."  
  
"Okay, anyway, I was searching for something to write on when I discovered a file with my name on it. Now, here's the important part. It turns out that my mother left me a trust fund that my grandfather has never told me about. A very large trust fund."  
  
"Why would Victor keep something like that a secret?"  
  
Sighing, Brady answered, "Chloe, you have no idea what my grandfather is capable of. He loves to control people. And, he gets to keep complete control of my trust fund until my twenty-eighth birthday - or . . . ."  
  
"Or?" Chloe prompted.  
  
"Until I get married."  
  
The full magnitude of the situation hitting her, Chloe quietly said, "Oh, my, God. You're really serious about this crazy plan."  
  
"Chloe, just think about what's really at stake here. If you and I get married - in name only, of course - I'll get access to my fund and show Victor that he can't keep controlling people. And, you get to finally escape your mother. Plus, if you agree to go along with this, I will use part of the money to send you to whatever music school your heart desires. We can show them all, Chloe. We can prove to our families that they can't control our minds and hearts."  
  
Muttering her new mantra, Chloe simply replied, "This is insane."  
  
(**end flashback**)  
  
It had taken Brady two solid hours to convince Chloe to seriously consider the idea of marrying him. In the end, Chloe's desire to flee her mother's overbearing presence won out over her many doubts concerning a possible marriage with Brady. Of course, there were a few minor details that had to be ironed out, but for the most part, the plan was coming together quite nicely.  
  
The very day following Brady's weighty proposal, the first flower arrangement had arrived. And, on each day to follow, a different arrangement had arrived. The card was never signed with a name, but merely read, "To My Love With All My Love."  
  
It was all part of Brady's infamous plan. One of the clauses in the document concerning Brady's trust fund stated that his marriage must be one based on love and not desires for money in order for him to receive control of the funds. And, even then, he would only have access to half the money that was rightly his. Only after one year of marriage would the rest of the money truly become his.  
  
So, in order for the rest of the city to believe the romance was true, Brady decided that Chloe should be pretending to have some secret love. And, when the time was right, she would reveal to all that Brady was that love - causing everyone to think that they had been secretly in love for quite some time.  
  
And, for the past month, Brady had been missing from the penthouse on several evenings and always returned appearing to be in a mysteriously cheerful mood. When his family would question his whereabouts and newfound happiness, Brady would simply dodge their requests for information and allow them to assume that he had finally met someone who had stolen his heart. And, just maybe, that part wasn't a charade. Brady was beginning to think that Chloe just might have taken his heart while he wasn't looking. Of course, the beautiful brunette had yet to realize it.  
  
However, the time for the false secrets to be over was nearing - very quickly. Soon, the true charade would begin. 


	23. Chapter 22

The theater was dark and the movie already playing when the four young men silently made their entrance. Each was dressed in his darkest clothing, resulting in the group looking similar to a team of burglars.  
  
As the guys slowly walked along the back wall scanning the crowd, one young man quipped, "I'm starting to feel like Tom Cruise in Mission Impossible."  
  
"Oh, yeah?" Their blonde leader responded. "I kinda feel like Val Kilmer in that movie The Saint."  
  
"Saint Jason? Nah, I really don't think so," remarked the third male. "Of course, I could probably pass as Keanu Reeves in The Matrix."  
  
"Yeah . . . right," sarcastically said Shawn, allowing himself to smile just a little knowing that Zach couldn't clearly see his expression in the dark. After all, it simply would not do to have his rival for Belle's affection thinking that they were buddies or something. That was just ridiculous.  
  
Zach, who was also secretly smiling, stated, "Well, Shawn, I'm a lot closer to being Keanu Reeves than you are to being Tom Cruise."  
  
"Whatever, Wesley."  
  
From behind the bantering duo, Philip groaned, "Would the two of you shut- up? I'm starting to think that I would have had more fun going out with that ditzy cheerleader Belle knows. Even discussing whether or not she had lipstick on her teeth would be better than this. I don't even know what I'm doing here with you guys."  
  
"Philip's right," Shawn stated. "We have no clue why exactly you dragged us here, Jase. Much less why you insisted that we dress like this."  
  
"You mean like Ghoul Girl used to?" Jason sneered as he continued to scan the darkened room for a familiar face.  
  
His voice rising louder than the previous whispers, Philip demanded, "Jason, man, don't you even start in on Chloe. She's a great person and doesn't deserve to have you bad-mouthing her, especially when she's not even here to defend herself."  
  
Peering through the dark at his friend, Jason simply whispered, "Yeah, well, a lot of good people have had other people do some pretty crappy things to them behind their back."  
  
Before Philip could demand an explanation for his friend's cryptic statement, Jason excitedly announced, "I see them. They're sitting in the middle of that row."  
  
The other three guys attempted to discover where exactly it was that Jason was pointing, but in the dark, all were unable to really determine where their pal would soon be leading them. Instead, they were merely left with a ton of questions concerning why exactly Jason would be so intent on tracking down Mimi and Jeremy. Even more important, just what did Jason have in store for the couple now that he had located them?  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Sighing, Chloe simply shook her head, realizing that she had yet again found herself in one of those situations. She was beginning to think that if a mishap were at all possible, then it immediately dominated her life. Tossing her companion a clearly displeased look, Chloe muttered, "I can't believe this is happening."  
  
Tugging on the doorknob once more, Brady commented, "Look, Chloe, I'm sure we'll be able to get out of here really soon."  
  
"Yes," responded Chloe as she waved her arms around the room. "But, how exactly do you plan to explain us even being in here together. Seriously, Brady, I doubt that anyone is just going to open the door and let us out of here like this without wanting some type of explanation - especially not your sister."  
  
"What's wrong with telling the truth? It's not like this isn't a perfectly innocent situation."  
  
Chloe tossed Brady an exasperated look before stealing a glance around the small, brightly decorated bathroom. Returning her gaze to the man who had invaded every aspect of her life and thoughts, Chloe said, "Somehow, Brady, I doubt that Belle will think the two of us alone together in your neighbor's bathroom wearing only towels could be considered an innocent situation."  
  
"We'll just explain things to her," grumbled Brady while attempting once more to open that jammed door.  
  
In her most mocking voice, Chloe said, "Oh, gee, Belle, let me tell you why exactly I'm trapped without my clothes on in a bathroom with your brother. You see, it all started when you got the phone call about that cheerleader hurting her ankle and had to go to the hospital to check on her."  
  
Groaning, Brady tried to get Chloe to stop her overly-dramatic performance, but she ignored his requests and continued with her rant.  
  
"Then, while you were gone, Brady and I got into a food fight. Yes, Belle, a food fight. Now, unfortunately, Brady chased me out of the penthouse and into the hallway. So, there we are - just covered in spaghetti sauce and salad dressing. Then, we realize that we've somehow locked ourselves out of the penthouse."  
  
"All right, Chloe. I get the point."  
  
Once again ignoring Brady, Chloe rambled, "But, don't worry, we hadn't yet reached humility. Just when we thought things couldn't get worse, your neighbor steps off the elevator and starts laughing at us. Finally, he shuts-up and tells us that he had forgotten something in his penthouse and had just come back upstairs to retrieve it. I guess the guy was in a pretty generous mood, because he told us that we could just wait at his place until someone was able to come and let us back into the penthouse."  
  
Brady wrapped his arms around Chloe's waist and pulled her to him, "I said that I got the point."  
  
"But, I'm not finished," responded Chloe, pushing herself away from Brady's bare chest. "Even better, the guy told us that he had two bathrooms and that we were more than welcomed to throw our clothes in his washer and dryer while cleaning ourselves up. And, somehow, Brady and I just happened to get our wires crossed and ended up in the same bathroom. I know, it sounds crazy. But, that's not the craziest part. You see, before Brady realized that he had entered the bathroom I was already in, he shut the door. And, yes, the door got jammed and we couldn't get out."  
  
"Have you ever stopped to think that this might be a good thing?"  
  
Chloe immediately gave Brady a skeptical look. She had a very hard time seeing how being discovered half-naked with him could possibly be seen as a good thing.  
  
"Just think about it, Chloe. It won't be long before you and I announce our supposed engagement. Now, sure, we've done quite a few little things to hint at it. We've both arranged to be away with some 'mystery person' on the same nights and you said that your mother was really curious about who has been sending you all those flowers."  
  
"So, you're saying that being caught in here together will be like some sort of giant hint?"  
  
"Well, yeah," stammered Brady. "But, the whole idea sounds much better when I think it rather than when you actually say it."  
  
Climbing up on the counter beside the sink, Chloe grumbled, "We are never going to get out of here."  
  
Brady attempted to keep his eyes focused on Chloe's face as she pouted, but he continually found his eyes drifting down to the great deal of her legs being shown by the simple towel. Despite the obvious problems with the situation, Brady found that he rather enjoyed being trapped with Chloe and thoroughly enjoyed the skin revealed by the mere towel.  
  
Just a few feet away from the torn young man, Chloe's mind was equally divided. On one hand, Brady Black infuriated her and made her wonder if she could even survive a year of marriage to him, even if it was in name only. However, on the other hand, she'd never felt herself so drawn to someone. Initially, it had been an intellectual attraction. But, seeing him in nothing but that towel and wishing that even it was gone, Chloe feared that the attraction was much deeper than she had originally suspected.  
  
His body instinctively moving him closer to Chloe, Brady soon found himself standing directly in front of her. His lips suddenly feeling quite dry, Brady quickly used his tongue to wet them.  
  
Chloe's eyes were locked on Brady's mouth as he seductively moistened his tempting lips. While her brain sent warnings to not allow herself to be drawn to him anymore, Chloe's body just didn't listen. Her eyes slowly drifted from his lips down to his broad shoulders, then a little further down to his chest. Like any woman with a pulse, Chloe found herself enormously attracted to Brady's cared for physique. Her eyes continued to drift down Brady's body until they reached the top of the constraining towel.  
  
Realizing that she had completely lost herself in her stares, Chloe jerked her eyes back up and began to deeply blush when she noted the self-assured smirk playing on Brady's lips.  
  
Continuing to smirk confidently, Brady remarked, "I take it you see something you like. Well, don't worry, it won't be long before I'm all yours."  
  
Chloe gave her best attempt at a disgusted grunt, but failed miserably as she wondered just how much truth hid in Brady's words. As she contemplated her unique relationship with Belle's older brother, Chloe felt Brady move even closer to her.  
  
Frozen in place, Chloe found that her body could hardly move as Brady placed one hand on her bare knee and the other behind her head. Pulling her face close to his, Brady remarked with amazing self-assurance, "Just think . . . from now on, you'll never be able to enter the bathroom without thinking that it's our special place."  
  
Chloe began to give some type of retort, but did not speak when she heard three very familiar voices just outside the door. The first belonged to the owner of the penthouse. He was telling the other two people that he had allowed two young adults to use his bathroom, but that they must have already left. The other two voices, those of John and Belle Black, requested that the man just check the other bathroom to make sure neither Brady nor Chloe were there. After all, it would seem odd for them to both just leave without telling anyone.  
  
Her expression quite similar to that of a deer caught in the head lights of a eighteen-wheeler, Chloe whispered, "Your father cannot see me like this!"  
  
Throwing his arms around Chloe's waist, Brady silently lifted her off the counter and placed her on the floor. He then grabbed her hand and quickly motioned for her to step into the combination of bathtub and shower.  
  
Stepping in behind Chloe, Brady hurriedly closed the shower curtain and whispered, "If we lay down, they won't be able to see our silhouettes through the curtain. I doubt that they'll think to check in here for us. And, just maybe, nobody will close the door all the way when they leave."  
  
Only seconds after Brady awkwardly threw his long body down in the bathtub and pulled Chloe down on top of him, the door swung open. Both Brady and Chloe did their best to control their nervous breathing as the penthouse's owner mentioned that he needed to call maintenance because the door kept getting stuck and would only open from the outside. As the seconds passed like eternities, Brady and Chloe silently wondered if the trio would ever leave the bathroom.  
  
Finally, John and Belle stated that Brady and Chloe must have just gone for a walk and followed the man out of the compact bathroom.  
  
Glad to finally be free to remove herself from the bathtub, Chloe attempted to rise, but Brady restrained her by placing both his arms around her waist. Quickly, before he could lose his nerve, he lifted his face to Chloe's and gently brushed his lips against her. Pulling away from the simple and sweet kiss, Brady released his hold on Chloe and stated nonchalantly, "Just wanted to practice before we had to convince the entire town that we were actually in love."  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"This is so stupid," complained Shawn even as he continued to follow the instructions he was given.  
  
Nearly snorting, Jason responded, "This coming from the brains behind that love machine party."  
  
"Okay, that has to be the hundredth time I've heard someone mention a love machine," whispered Zach as he followed the guys as they crept down the aisle behind the one where Mimi and Jeremy were sitting. "Someone has got to explain that whole thing to me. I mean, what exactly was this love machine party?"  
  
"A nightmare," commented Philip as he, too, crept down the aisle.  
  
"One of Shawn's idiotic plans," answered Jason.  
  
Releasing a deep breath, Shawn quietly, but firmly, stated, "It was just a little party to try and make Mimi feel better. It's not my fault that everyone else twisted my good intentions around."  
  
Before Zach could ask any more questions about the previous actions of his new friends, Jason commanded, "Ssh, duck down and be quiet. Jeremy and Mimi are just up ahead."  
  
"Why do I have a bad feeling about this?" Philip asked aloud. Looking past Shawn to where Jason was pulling something out of his backpack, Philip got the feeling that the trouble had yet to even begin.  
  
Handing each of his pals one of the brightly colored objects, Jason quickly gave his friends their final instructions before he stated, "Okay, does everyone know what has to be done?"  
  
"I know what I'm doing," replied Shawn. "But, I have no clue why."  
  
"Yeah, Jase," commented Philip. "You've sworn up and down that you don't care about Mimi at all. So, why are we trying to stop her from having fun hanging out with Jeremy?"  
  
Jason shook his head with disapproval before hissing, "And, I always thought you were a good guy, Phil. Well, obviously I was wrong. Because, a good guy wouldn't have to ask that question. He would just know that it was his job to protect his friends from pure and utter boredom."  
  
Though Philip knew that Jason had just given him the lamest excuse in the history of man, he decided to let it go. Maybe if he just supported Jason, he would come to realize how he really felt about Mimi without the pushing of others.  
  
"I can't believe I'm going to help you do this to a member of my own family," remarked Shawn. "I mean, this is just degrading."  
  
"Sshhh!!!" reprimanded Jason as the group reached the area behind the unknowing couple watching the latest romantic comedy.  
  
While Zach and Philip busied themselves with trying to not notice all the odd looks people were giving them and the other guys hiding on the floor, Shawn reluctantly assisted Jason with removing the other necessary items from the backpack.  
  
Jason gave Shawn a nod, signaling for him to take his place directly behind Jeremy's seat. With his weapon in hand, Shawn hesitantly did so. All the while, Philip and Zach positioned themselves several feet away and watched with a combination of amusement and horror, nervously awaiting their part in Jason's hair brained scheme.  
  
Holding up his left hand so that Shawn could barely make it out in the dark, Jason held up three fingers, then two, then only one. At that time, Jason tightly squeezed the "hand farter" while Shawn simultaneously pushed the nozzle on the "fart spray," releasing the horridly unpleasant odor loose directly under Jeremy's chair.  
  
With lightening speed, Jason and Shawn scurried on all fours to the right while Philip and Zach made their escape to the left.  
  
Leaving poor Jeremy to try and defend himself against both the odor and Mimi's accusing look, the guys made their way to the row in front of Mimi and Jeremy. Carefully, the young men crawled along the floor until they met in the middle, directly in front of the embarrassed couple.  
  
Receiving even more unhappy glares from the patrons of the theater, the guys readied themselves for the second phase of Jason's childish assault on Jeremy. Armed with their large water guns, the guys prepared to follow Jason's lead.  
  
And, in the blink of an eye, Jason made his move. Jumping up from his place on the ground, Jason pointed the plastic device over the back of the seats and began to shoot the liquid at Jeremy. Nearly immediately, Zach, Philip, and Shawn did the exact same thing.  
  
To Mimi's horror, one of the guys decided that Jeremy shouldn't be the only one covered in the mysteriously sticky liquid and began to aim the slime at Mimi, causing her to not only squeal in shock, but curse with frustration.  
  
Shrieking, Mimi ordered, "Stop it! Stop it, right now!" When the guys continued to soak her and Jeremy in the sticky concoction, Mimi angrily grabbed her purse and began swinging.  
  
While Jeremy ducked to avoid Mimi's wild swings, Jason merely yelled, "Run!"  
  
That said, Philip, Shawn, and Zach, hurriedly followed Jason, jumping over anyone that might be in the way. Behind them, they could hear the people who had been watching the movie loudly complain as Jeremy tried to calm Mimi and keep her from continuing to squeal at her highest pitch.  
  
Fleeing through the front doors of the theater, Jason laughed and commented, "Trust me, she'll be thanking me later." 


	24. Chapter 23

Her sobs were quiet, like those of a child. But, Brady knew that Chloe's pain was much deeper than that of any youngster. He also knew that the only thing he really wanted at that moment was to see her smile.  
  
Dropping his body onto the wooden planks of the pier, Brady positioned himself only inches from Chloe - close enough to comfort her, but far enough away to give her space.  
  
Chloe refused to bring her tearful gaze up to meet Brady's intense stare as she stated, "I just want to know who my father is."  
  
The simple statement drained Brady of whatever strength he previously believed he possessed. He liked to think of himself as a mighty force, but hearing Chloe's quiet words truly tore him apart. The more time he spent with her, the more he realized he cared for her. And, seeing her in pain was perhaps the most hurtful vision his eyes could encounter.  
  
Gently wrapping his arm around Chloe's shoulders, Brady slowly pulled her to him. He was quite surprised when Chloe was not only complacent but seemed to welcome the offered comfort. Softly caressing Chloe's arm, Brady whispered, "It all going to be okay. I promise."  
  
Clutching the sleeve of Brady's shirt tightly, Chloe responded, "I hope you're right, because I'm not sure if I can handle things staying the same."  
  
"I swear to you, Chloe, everything will work out just fine. It won't be long before you and I get married, and you'll be able to move out of that house and away from Nancy."  
  
Releasing a shallow chuckle, Chloe commented, "I never thought I'd see the day when I would actually be looking forward to marrying Brady Black."  
  
"Yeah, well, I never really planned to propose to one of my sister's teeny- bopper friends."  
  
"Teeny-bopper?" Chloe questioned, her tone obviously a little less dreary. "Now, is that any way to refer to your future bride?"  
  
"No," responded Brady, his voice carrying a seriousness that Chloe did not yet understand. "I guess that's not the way to describe my beautiful fiancée at all."  
  
Chloe's voice was timid once more as she asked, "How would you describe me, Brady?"  
  
A short silence filled the evening air as Brady pondered his response. Several days had passed since he and Chloe had nearly gotten caught together in the bathroom, but the kiss he had placed on her lips was still haunting him. Never had any woman been able to captivate him in such a way. The only question was if Brady was ready to confess that to Chloe.  
  
"Well, I suppose I would have to say that you're talented - even if you lack feeling . . ."  
  
"Gee, thanks, Brady. As always, you really know how to make a girl feel special."  
  
Continuing to hold Chloe close to him as they both stared at the water, Brady ignored Chloe's interruption and said, "And, you're obviously intelligent and more than a little stubborn."  
  
"And you're not stubborn?" Chloe retorted.  
  
"We're not talking about me, now are we? Anyway, I guess most people would also say that you're pretty."  
  
A smirk emerging on her lips, Chloe stated with false innocence, "You said I was beautiful a few minutes ago."  
  
Moving his hand up to Chloe's head, Brady began to mindlessly stroke her hair as he quietly said, "I suppose I did."  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Baseball. Basketball. ESPN. Homecoming. The biography of any eighteenth century poet. The janitor's collection of soda cans. All were things that Philip would find more interesting than his date.  
  
Stealing a quick peek at his watch, he realized that he had only spent half an hour with the girl. He was beginning to wonder how much longer he was expected to spend time with her, because he wasn't sure if he could endure another five minutes - much less the rest of the evening.  
  
Philip knew that most of the school thought that he had been suffering from temporary insanity when he became so completely attached to Chloe. However, Philip knew that his obsession with his former girlfriend was ten times more sane than agreeing to allow his friends to set him up on blind dates to help him get his mind off Chloe.  
  
This was the fourth date in as many days, and Philip vowed it would be the last. After spending Saturday helping Jason ruin Mimi's trip to the movies with Jeremy, Philip had only been given Sunday to relax before the school week - and his new dating life - began.  
  
Monday night had been Shawn's treat. And, that night had proven to Philip that his pal was a lot of things - wise concerning women wasn't one of them. Philip's date for the evening, Natasha, worked part-time at the shop where Shawn's father had his motorcycle repaired. Philip had been forced to endure two full hours of talk about carburetors and other mechanical devices that he really had no desire to hear about - especially not during the middle of a movie.  
  
As promised, Philip agreed to take one of Belle's cheerleader friends out on Tuesday night. The girl was so incredibly energetic and happy that she actually made Belle look dreary and depressed. Philip was only able to take an hour of her sunshine, yet ditzy, attitude before feigning sick and ending the date.  
  
Next, on Wednesday night, Philip was foolish enough to go out with someone chosen by Jason and Zach. It was an even bigger mistake than agreeing to go out with someone chosen by Shawn or Belle.  
  
Philip had arrived at the Brady Pub to meet his date only to find her already waiting in the booth for him - along with her fourteen-year-old son and eight-year-old daughter. Only Jason and Zach would think of setting him up with a cocktail waitress who also happened to be a chain smoker.  
  
Somehow, Philip had made it to Thursday night. However, he wasn't so sure he would be able to survive it.  
  
Glancing across the booth, Philip watched with bored fascination as his date's mouth continued to move endlessly as she discussed her immense interest in the research of some type of bio-toxin. The only thing Philip really wanted to do as she continued on mercilessly was drop his head to the table and fall asleep. Of course, this was his punishment for not paying attention when Kevin Lambert was talking.  
  
The day before, Kevin had been speaking, but as usual Philip was paying little or no attention to the less popular student. Then, Kevin had asked Philip a question, following it with the only words Philip actually heard - so yes or no? Philip knew that he had a fifty-fifty chance of getting the answer right. So, he had answered yes - and therefore agreed to go out on a date with Kevin's cousin who was being home-schooled.  
  
Waving a hand if front of Philip's face, Darlene asked in her amazingly nasal voice, "Hello, Philip, are you even listening to me?"  
  
"Huh?" Philip responded as he blinked a few times and tried to truly focus on what his companion was saying.  
  
"I said that I really have to be going because there is a program airing on the Discovery Channel that I really don't want to miss. Of course, you are more than welcome to come to my house and watch it with me."  
  
"Um, you know, Carlene . . ."  
  
"It's Darlene."  
  
"Whatever," grumbled Philip. Seeing the unhappy, almost evil look in the girl's eyes, he continued, "I really would like to watch the show with you and all, but I really don't want to intrude. I mean, I'm sure you would enjoy it much more if you could focus all of your attention on it and not have to worry about having me there as a house guest."  
  
Shrugging indifferently, Darlene grabbed her oversized purse and left the booth without saying another word. Philip only prayed that Kevin's cousin wasn't one of those people who practiced voodoo - because he would hate to have her go home and make a doll with dimples.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"You are such a total jerk."  
  
"Am not, Meems."  
  
With a clenched jaw, Mimi unhappily responded, "Yes, you are. What you did last weekend proved that you are so self-absorbed."  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about," Jason replied as he sipped his soft drink and glanced around Dotcom.  
  
"Let's see, does a certain attack at the movie theater ring any bells?"  
  
Ignoring Mimi's sarcastic question, Jason leaned back away from the corner and watched someone enter the popular hangout. He grumbled lowly when he saw that the person was actually approaching the counter where he was sitting with Mimi. "Nerd Alert."  
  
Mimi had no need to ask what Jason was talking about when she heard a voice behind her timidly say, "Hi. I'm not intruding am I?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Tossing Jason her classic annoyed glare, Mimi countered, "No, of course not. Why don't you join us, Susan?"  
  
"Or," Jason cruelly suggested. "Why don't you just leave?" However, when Mimi's elbow made forceful contact with his ribs, Jason added, "But, we'd really like it if you stayed."  
  
"Really?" questioned Susan as she sat down beside Mimi.  
  
"No," mumbled Jason with a scowl. After all, this was the first time he and Mimi had actually had a real chance to talk after the little incident at the theater on Saturday. Now, just when Jason was preparing to pry Mimi for information concerning her new friendship with Jeremy Horton, Susan had to show up and ruin things.  
  
Turning on the stool so that she was facing Susan and had her back to Jason, Mimi smiled brightly and said, "Ignore him - I do."  
  
"You weren't ignoring me when I was in that towel. In fact, you were practically drooling."  
  
Mimi's face flushed pink, but she did her best to disregard Jason's comments and continue a civilized conversation with Susan. "Once again, just ignore him. So, how are things going with you and Kev?"  
  
"They're okay, but we really haven't gotten the chance to go out but that one time," Susan said with a genuine smile, forgetting that the only thing separating her from her tormentor Jason Masters was Mimi. "I can't tell you how glad I am that I actually got the courage to take that first step."  
  
"You mean to go out on the first date?" Mimi curiously asked as Jason quietly made snoring noises behind her back.  
  
Taking a page from Mimi's book and blushing slightly, Susan confessed, "Not exactly. I was actually referring to how I finally got the nerve to ask Kevin out."  
  
Jason grabbed Mimi by her upper arms and gently pushed her just a little to the right so he could see Susan over her shoulder. Without a word being spoken, he knew exactly what Mimi was thinking - and he didn't like it one bit.  
  
Clearing her throat, Mimi gave a sugary-sweet smile and snooped, "So, Kevin never actually asked you out that night at Jason's little barbecue?"  
  
Not even wanting to hear the answer to the question, Jason released Mimi's arms and dropped his head to the counter. He could practically hear the wheels of revenge turning in Mimi's head.  
  
In response to Mimi's question, Susan answered, "Well, he hinted around at it for a while and even said he had something to ask me. But, he never actually asked. So, not long before the barbecue was over, I finally got up the nerve and asked him out."  
  
"You asked Kevin out? He didn't ask you out? Oh my God! That is so great!" Mimi squealed before pulling Susan into a hug. Turning to face Jason once more, Mimi lowered her face down to where his was still resting on the counter and loudly questioned, "Did you hear that, Jase? Susan asked Kevin out. Kevin did no asking! Now, isn't that just great?"  
  
"No."  
  
The pure oddity of Jason and Mimi was just a little too much for Susan as she gave a quick glance to a watch she wasn't even wearing and mumbled, "Gee, look at the time. I'm sure you two would really like some time to talk, so I should be going."  
  
Mimi quickly grabbed Susan's arm with one hand while harshly pushing Jason with the other. "Don't go, Susan - at least, not yet."  
  
"Mimi's not your boss, Susan. You can leave any time you want," stated Jason, his head continuing to stay on the counter top.  
  
"No," drawled Mimi as she once again poked Jason, prompting him to finally lift his head from the hard surface. "Don't leave just yet. I have a feeling that someone wants to ask you something."  
  
"I have a feeling that you're dead wrong," countered Jason unhappily.  
  
"I'm right. You know that you actually lost the bet," hissed Mimi just low enough that Susan couldn't hear.  
  
Shaking his head, Jason said with a frown, "No way, Meems. It's all the same. What does it matter who asked who out?"  
  
"It matters." Looking around at all the teenagers, Mimi smiled when she saw a very familiar face. "Susan, will you excuse us for just a second? I promise, we'll be right back."  
  
As Mimi pulled him away, Jason mumbled, "Speak for yourself."  
  
While walking across the room, Mimi quietly stated, "Face it, Jase, you're gonna have to ask Susan out."  
  
"Not until Hell becomes a ski resort."  
  
Stopping suddenly, Mimi spun on her heels and gave Jason what she hoped appeared to be an angry glare. "You know that you lost. You said that if Kevin asked Susan out, I had to wear that hideous outfit to school and call you stud. But, if Kevin didn't ask Susan out, you would take her on a date. Don't tell me you're a welcher."  
  
Jason bit his lip to prevent himself from releasing a string of profanities. Technically, Mimi was right, but Jason would rather sell his soul than admit it and ask Susan Adamson out on a date.  
  
Mimi dragged Jason halfway across the building before they stopped at the booth nearest the C.D. rack. Looking down at the person sitting alone there, Mimi attempted small talk by asking, "So, Phil, what happened to your date?"  
  
"She left - thank God."  
  
"Um, would you mind if we join you for just a second?"  
  
"Sure, Meems, go ahead."  
  
Sitting down across from Philip, Mimi pulled Jason down so that he was sitting beside her. For a moment, the booth was silent as Mimi wondered how to get Philip to side with her, Jason tried to think of ways to get out of asking Susan out, and Philip simply wondered what exactly was going on with his two friends and why it was that none of the girls he had met ever piqued his interest.  
  
Drumming her fingers on the top of the table, Mimi flashed Philip a smile before saying, "You know, Philip, I've always thought of you as a really fair guy. So, Jason and I were just wondering if you could settle a little disagreement for us."  
  
"Sure."  
  
Jason merely shook his head with disgust as Mimi told Philip all about the bet made concerning Kevin and Susan. He had no idea how Philip would respond. On one hand, Philip might side with Mimi just to get back at Jason for ever suggesting the bet involving that infamous video tournament. Then again, Philip never failed to be loyal to his fellow football players. However, Jason knew that loyalty only went so far.  
  
"So," prompted Mimi. "What do you say, Philip?"  
  
"I say - have fun on your date, Jase."  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"So," began Brady as he walked Chloe home. "Is Nancy still trying to figure out who's sending you all the flowers?"  
  
A light smile graced Chloe's lips as she answered, "Yeah, and it's not just Nancy. Craig is curious, too. But, Zach really wants to know what's going on. And, I took your advice and told him to not tell anyone about the flowers I receive every morning. I swear, I think that he's going to break soon and start asking people about it."  
  
"Good, that'll just put us a step closer to making everyone believe that we really love each other." Brady paused for a moment as he debated whether or not he should voice his thoughts to Chloe. After a brief inner battle, he decided that if he could be honest with anyone, it was Chloe. "I'm just a little curious about this Zach guy. I know he's Dr. Wesley's brother, but what else have you really learned about him?"  
  
Bumping her body playfully into Brady's, Chloe commented, "How sweet, you're worried about your baby sister."  
  
"Can you blame me? Just when I thought that I was going to have to use the scare tactics on Shawn, this other guy shows up out of nowhere and starts spending a lot of time with my sister. And, this is going to sound insane, but he reminds me of someone. I don't know if it's the way he looks or maybe just the way he acts, but I swear there is something familiar about him."  
  
"If it makes you feel any better, I really don't think Belle's interested in Zach. When it's all said and done, Shawn is the one in her heart."  
  
The idea of any guy being in his younger sister's heart was just a little too much for Brady. In an attempt to change the topic of conversation, he said, "So, anyway, I was thinking that we could announce our engagement to our parents while Belle, Shawn, and some of the others are gone on that week-long environmental trip."  
  
"Yeah, that sounds fine," replied Chloe, her voice broadcasting her reluctance.  
  
"Chloe, it's already October, we really can't afford to wait any longer. We have to hurry up, announce our engagement, and tie the knot."  
  
Shaking her head, Chloe muttered, "I can't believe I agreed to your crazy plan. I'm only a senior in high school, and here I am discussing marriage. So much is happening so fast."  
  
Brady placed his hands on Chloe's arms and gently pulled her to a stop. Leaning over just slightly, he stared into her eyes and vowed, "You don't have to worry, Chloe. I'm going to take care of you."  
  
"I believe you." 


	25. Chapter 24

Time is often a mystery - even to the most mysterious of people. And, for Chloe Lane, time was an uncertain thing that was surely passing too quickly. Glancing at her reflection in the mirror, Chloe wondered how, in less than six months, she had gone from being the girlfriend of Philip Kiriakis to planning a marriage with his nephew.  
  
For Chloe, the only thing more baffling than time was love. It seemed that the fall was ironically the time for love to blossom. While most aspects of nature were fading into winter, love broke all the rules and added a lovely touch of color to a bleak world. As the cool autumn breezes began to blow, Chloe's dearest and truest friends were all discovering a beautiful garden of emotions.  
  
Jason and Mimi were somehow blind to the garden they were standing in. Instead of using the short time granted to them by life to enjoy the fragrance of true love, Jason and Mimi were merely using their time to pluck the petals from the flowers and attack each other with the thorns.  
  
As for Shawn and Belle, Chloe had watched over the past few months as they were forced to fight harder to conceal and control their feelings for each other. It was painfully obvious that the two were in love - even Zach knew it. Of course, that only caused him to enjoy flirting with Belle even more. He seemed to get some kind of joy out of watching Shawn suffer from a serious case of jealousy.  
  
However, whether he knew it or not, Zach, himself, was becoming the object of someone's affection. At first, Chloe had convinced herself that she was just reading into things, but time had proven her wrong.  
  
It seemed that whenever Jason would meet up with Zach, his younger sister Erin was never far away. The shy, almost nerdy girl had quickly developed a crush for Zach. And, being what Chloe would consider a typical male, Zach didn't have a clue that he was crushing the girl's heart daily by his flirtation with Belle. Of course, it would be Zach's face that was getting crushed if Jason ever found out his best friend was the guy his baby sister daydreamed about.  
  
Taking a deep breath, Chloe enjoyed the soft floral scent that confronted her. It seemed that, much like her friends, Chloe had found herself in a garden - but hers wasn't only metaphorical.  
  
Brady had continued to send a bouquet of flowers to Chloe each and every morning. And, Chloe's house mates were becoming increasingly curious. In fact, Chloe was half afraid that either Zach or Nancy would burst if her secret admirer was not soon revealed.  
  
And, considering the calendar showed that it was October 20, Chloe knew that Zach and Nancy wouldn't have to wait long to learn of Chloe's supposed relationship with Brady.  
  
A quiet rapping on her bedroom door drew Chloe from her thoughts of how to deal with Brady, marriage, and her senior year of high school.  
  
"Come in."  
  
"Hey," softly greeted Brady as he slowly entered Chloe's bedroom, closing the door behind himself. "I saw Craig and Nancy leaving, so I thought that I would let myself in."  
  
"So I see. May I ask just why you decided to do that?"  
  
"Is it a crime for a young man to want to see his fiancée?"  
  
"No," retorted Chloe. "But, in our case, it is a little suspicious."  
  
Placing his hands over his heart, Brady responded, "Ah, you wound me, my love."  
  
Chloe gave a soft laugh and questioned, "Seriously, Brady, what are you doing here?"  
  
"I just came over to hang out and discuss the final details of our so- called marriage. For instance, where do you want to honeymoon?"  
  
"Honeymoon?"  
  
"Yeah, I was thinking Bermuda or even Paris."  
  
Giving Brady a skeptical look, Chloe responded, "You're joking, right?"  
  
"About Paris?"  
  
"About taking a honeymoon. That's ridiculous."  
  
"Why is that ridiculous?"  
  
Throwing her hands into the air, Chloe responded, "Because we are only getting married so you can have access to your money and I can finally get away from my mother."  
  
With steps softer than the clouds above the city, Brady approached Chloe. The careless smile had disappeared from his face and a terribly solemn expression had taken control of his handsome features.  
  
When less than a foot separated him from Chloe, Brady reached his arms out and placed his firm hands upon her waist. Staring intently into Chloe's beautiful eyes, Brady slowly pulled her to him, thankful that she offered absolutely no resistance.  
  
His voice low, Brady said, "Forget the money, there's something I have to tell you."  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
The three young men sat close to the television, intently staring at the video game the darkest haired male was playing. In a way, it seemed almost frightfully similar to many instances in their youth. Though Shawn's Sony Playstation was a great deal more advanced than the Nintendo the boys had played at Jason's house, the same camaraderie was still present among the young men.  
  
"It's been forever since I've actually played this game," commented Philip as he watched Shawn skillfully maneuver the electronic ATV.  
  
"Same here," stated Jason. "In fact, the last time I played this was at Mimi's birthday party."  
  
Attempting to keep a straight face, Shawn casually commented, "Speaking of Mimi, you two sure have been spending a lot of time together lately."  
  
Jason's eyes narrowed just slightly as he sensed the pending conversation. "What's your point?"  
  
"No point," Shawn answered. "I was just making an observation."  
  
A few minutes of taut silence passed as both Shawn and Philip attempted to keep bemused smirks off their faces. Finally, Philip just wasn't able to keep himself from asking, "So, Jason, are you ever going to admit that you have a thing for Mimi."  
  
Keeping his gaze focused on the television screen, Jason imperturbably answered, "No, because I don't have a thing for her. If you want to bother someone about denying his feelings, ask Shawn why he hasn't asked Belle out yet."  
  
"You know what? I'm working on it, okay? In fact, I'm going to be asking Belle to the homecoming dance the next time I see her."  
  
"But, the dance isn't for another month," observed Philip.  
  
"Exactly. I want Belle to know that I'm interested in something more than a few dates on the weekend. I want a lasting a relationship with her, and I'm ready to admit it. - unlike Jason."  
  
"Why do you guys always turn things around like that? How does your wacked- out relationship with Belle concern me at all?"  
  
"Well, I denied my feelings for Belle just like you're denying your feelings for Mimi."  
  
Throwing his head back in frustration, Jason loudly declared, "But, I don't have feelings for Mimi!"  
  
"Sure, you don't," responded Shawn sarcastically as he turned off the television. "I'm going to run downstairs and call my grandparents to see when I should pick up my brother. I'll be right back."  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"What is it, Brady? What do you have to tell me?"  
  
It was almost as if a battle were taking place inside Brady. A very large part of him was dangerously close to admitting his possible feelings to Chloe. However, there was a smaller, yet somehow stronger, part of Brady that took control and kept him from putting himself on the line in such a way.  
  
Still, there were some feelings that couldn't be stopped from showing.  
  
"Chloe, you and I have become really close over the past few months. We have this amazing connection that I honestly don't want to lose. I know that you hate it when I criticize your singing or your emotions, but I really hope you see that I'm not doing it to hurt you."  
  
Her voice unusually soft, Chloe answered, "I know that, Brady. Somewhere along the way, we've become really good friends." However, as Chloe's mind flashed back to a very intense kiss she had shared with Brady at Jason's house, she wondered if friends was the appropriate word.  
  
"I just want you to know that no matter what, I'm going to be here for you. I know that things have been a lot harder with Nancy than you like for people to know, and if you ever need me, I'm here. I'm going to protect, Chloe. I promise."  
  
Chloe found herself deeply touched by not only the words Brady spoke, but the emotion she knew was not far from surfacing. In an attempt to lighten the mood, Chloe remarked, "I wonder what the rest of the world would say if they saw this softer side of Brady Black."  
  
"How about we keep me being a nice guy just between the two of us?"  
  
Smiling, Chloe answered, "It's a deal." Changing the subject, she questioned, "Were you really serious about taking a honeymoon?"  
  
"Well, yeah," answered Brady as he watched Chloe move to her bed and carefully lay down on the left side of the bed. "But, it'll probably have to be some place close. I was thinking that we could have the wedding on a Friday night. Then, we could go away for the weekend and be back in time for us to both attend classes on Monday."  
  
As Brady joined her on the bed, Chloe commented, "This whole thing is definitely going to send Nancy into the biggest fit of her life. I think I'm almost going to enjoy seeing her freak out when I tell her I'm getting married at seventeen. I just hope that we don't have to use 'Plan B'."  
  
"Me, neither," responded Brady. "But, I'll do whatever it takes to get us to the alter."  
  
For a moment a comfortable silence conquered the room. However, the peacefulness was broken by the rare sound of Chloe giggling.  
  
Giving Chloe a quizzical glance, Brady asked, "What's so funny?"  
  
Fighting through the giggles, Chloe answered, "I don't think you want to know."  
  
"Just tell me."  
  
"I just remembered why exactly it was that I didn't lay on the side of the bed where you are."  
  
Confusion clearly written on his face, Brady asked, "Why is that?"  
  
"Because, that's where, before you got here, Sugar proved that she wasn't as housebroken as we thought."  
  
Jumping from the bed, Brady began to try and feel the back of his shirt to see if it was wet while yelling to his laughing companion, "Chloe! Couldn't you have told me that before I laid down?"  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Philip was still on the bed rolling with laughter when Shawn came back to his bedroom. Feeling just slightly annoyed that he had obviously missed out on something, Shawn questioned, "All right, what's so funny?"  
  
Shooting Philip a glare that he hoped would silence him, Jason gruffly answered, "Nothing, nothing at all. Since when has Philip needed a reason to giggle like a girl?"  
  
Getting off the bed to approach Shawn, Philip fought through his laughter to say, "First of all, I do not giggle. And, second . . ."  
  
"Shut-up, Phil," warned Jason.  
  
Completely ignoring his pal, Philip declared, "Jason finally admitted that he has the hots for Meems!" His declaration made, Philip fell back down on the bed, the look on Jason's face only succeeding in making him laugh harder.  
  
Shawn backed against his bedroom door and promptly slid to the floor as he caught Philip's contagious laughter.  
  
"Oh, you guys are a riot," grumbled Jason as he sat down in the chair at Shawn's desk and dropped his head down on the hard surface. Just when Jason thought the worst was over, the singing began, "Jason and Mimi, sitting in a tree, k-i-s-s-i-n-g . . ."  
  
"Shawn, don't make me beat you up in your own home," growled Jason without lifting his head. Upon hearing Philip let loose with another round of cackles, Jason stated, "Phil, I don't know when you turned into a hyena, but you'd better cut it out with the laughing. Got it?"  
  
"Loud and clear," Shawn answered for Philip who was laughing too hard to answer.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Taking a deep breath, Jeremy made his confession, "Belle, I think I may be falling for Mimi."  
  
"Oh, my gosh! This is so great," squealed Belle, as she effectively got the attention of half of Dotcom's customers. Lowering her voice, Belle continued, "Mimi is such a wonderful person and now she finally has someone to love her!"  
  
"Whoa, Belle, slow down. It's not that serious - yet."  
  
"Yet?" excitedly questioned Belle. "So, it will be in time? Oh. I can hear it now, Jeremy and Mimi sitting in a tree, k-i-s-s-i-n-g . . ."  
  
"Belle," interrupted Jeremy with a smile. "Let's take this one step at a time. Understand?"  
  
"Loud and clear." 


	26. Chapter 25

Groaning loudly with frustration, Jason took his pillow out from under his head and placed it over his face, hoping to somehow block the sounds coming from outside. However, the soft object did little to drown out the annoying sound of a lawnmower that was coming from his neighbor's yard.  
  
Pulling the pillow away from his face, Jason glanced at his clock. He released yet another frustrated groan when he saw that it was only nine o'clock in the morning. He never got up at nine o'clock on a Sunday morning. Yet, as the sound raged on, Jason realized that there was a first time for everything.  
  
Tossing aside his warm blankets, Jason removed himself from the comfort of his bed and crossed the room, clad only in a pair of plaid boxers.  
  
Jason flung open his balcony doors and stepped outside into the cool autumn air of late October. Walking to the edge of the balcony, Jason was able to see none other than Jack Deveraux attempting to mow his near dead, yet terribly overgrown, lawn.  
  
And, with a sense of bored fascination, Jason watched as his neighbor drove the riding lawnmower directly over the flower bed.. Wiping his eyes with his hands, Jason realized that his nutty neighbor was in serious need of assistance. And, since he was already out of bed and had nothing else to do, Jason figured he might as well head over and offer his help. After all, while he was there, he might be able to learn something about Jeremy to help with the battle for Mimi.  
  
Jason quickly pulled open the top drawer of his dresser and retrieved a few articles of clothing before grabbing a simple hunter green shirt from the closet. Less than five minutes later, Jason found himself staring curiously over the fence as Jack cursed the machine causing him so many problems.  
  
Clearing his throat, Jason stated, "You know, Mr. Deveraux, most people don't wait until the end of October to begin mowing their lawns."  
  
Jack quickly spun around and stared at the teenager, obviously startled by his sudden appearance. Walking away from the lawnmower and toward Jason, Jack countered, "Well, I'm not most people."  
  
"That's for sure," muttered Jason. Seeing the displeased expression that began to lurk upon Jack's face, Jason relented, "Look, I just noticed that you were having some problems with the mower and was wondering if you wanted me to help you. But, if you'd rather act like you know what you're doing and run the thing into the house, that's fine. I'll just go back to bed."  
  
Jason was only able to take two or three steps away from the fence before Jack called out, "Wait! Perhaps it wouldn't be so bad for you and I took work together on this lawn. After all, I promised Jennifer that I would have it looking satisfactory by the time she, Abby, and Jeremy got home from visiting her grandmother."  
  
As he unlatched the door of the fence and allowed Jason to walk through, Jack continued, "I don't understand why Jennifer is making such a fuss about the lawn. It's not that bad."  
  
Taking a glance at the hideous looking lawn, Jason remarked sarcastically, "Sure, whatever you say, Mr. Deveraux."  
  
Jack paid Jason no mind as he continued his rant, "If Jennifer Rose wants the lawn to look spectacular, perhaps she should call upon her dear friend Colin to come and do the work. After all, I'm not good enough for Jennifer to remarry, so how could I possibly be good enough to mow the lawn? Hmm?"  
  
Giving Jason no time to make a response, Jack continued his rant, "I mean, if that scoundrel is good enough for Jennifer to choose over me, then surely he's good enough to mow this lawn. Don't you agree?"  
  
"I guess, Mr. Deveraux."  
  
Throwing his hands into the air, Jack haughtily questioned, "Mr. Deveraux? For goodness sake, my boy, I'm not that old. My name is Jack."  
  
"Okay . . . Jack. Why don't we just work on taking care of the lawn and forget about women?"  
  
"Forget about women? Humph, what a preposterous idea. How could one possibly forget about women. For that matter, why would any man ever want to forget about women?" His eyes widening, Jack sat down on the seat of the lawn mower and said, "Aah, I understand."  
  
In return, Jason skeptically questioned, "You do?"  
  
"Yes, my boy. It's quite obvious that you are having lady troubles. And, I get a feeling that those lady problems are actually your motivation for helping me."  
  
Jason feigned innocence as he replied, "I don't know what you're talking about."  
  
"Don't kid a kidder, young man. I've pulled off a lot of schemes in my time. From the gigantic life-altering plots to the simple white-lie scams, I've done them all. So, I'm able to spot a con a mile away. What? Do you think that perhaps in exchange for help with my lawn I would offer you information about Jeremy?"  
  
Shuffling his feet, Jason answered, "Something like that. But, you have to understand that he's all wrong for her. Jeremy's just some preppy little good boy who's looking for a girl that will conform. That's not going to be Mimi."  
  
"Do you love her?" Jack bluntly questioned, all signs of humor erased from his face.  
  
"Yeah, I think I do."  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Dropping his body into the booth at the Brady Pub, Philip greeted his friend, "Hey, Shawn. How's it going?"  
  
Looking up from his plate of bacon and eggs, Shawn responded with an almost contagious smile, "Oh, things are going great. Actually, that's why I asked you to meet me here for breakfast."  
  
Philip offered Shawn an almost suspicious look as he asked, "Oh, yeah?"  
  
"Yeah, I have some really great news."  
  
His natural impatience showing, Philip replied, "So, are you gonna tell me this news or just hint at it all morning?"  
  
If it were possible, Shawn's smile widened even more as he answered, "Belle agreed to go out with me. It was so cool, Phil. I took her out last night for a walk on the pier and just sorta asked her out. I feel like I've had this incredible weight taken off my shoulders."  
  
Returning his pal's smile, Philip said, "That's great. It's just too bad that the homecoming dance is still a couple of weeks away."  
  
Guilt was clearly written on Shawn's face as he replied, "About that . . . There's kinda been a change of plans concerning my date with Belle."  
  
Philip held up his hand to silence Shawn. After releasing a heavy breath, Philip commented, "Please tell me that this new plan doesn't involve a love machine or knocking anyone into a pool or Chloe helping you wash your truck or you trying to make anyone feel better by throwing one of your insane parties."  
  
"Not exactly."  
  
"Not exactly? Shawn, where are you and Belle going on your date?"  
  
Trying to appear entirely at ease, Shawn began to glance around the pub and run a hand through his dark hair. Quietly, he answered, "I'm escorting her to your costume party."  
  
"My costume party?" Philip questioned. He voice rising, Philip continued, "I'm not having a costume party!"  
  
"You are now."  
  
"Shawn," groaned Philip, drawling out the name as though in physical pain. "Your parties never turn out like we plan."  
  
Shawn's voice was unusually soft as he responded, "Philip, you have no idea how important this is to me. I've cared about Belle since we were just little kids. Some part of me has always known that we had a connection. So, it's been killing me to watch her and Zach together. You know how she flirts with him."  
  
"Yeah, and I also know that she's only been doing it so you would wake up and finally ask her out."  
  
"Maybe. But, that doesn't change the fact that I want to make this date a night that she'll never forget. Yeah, I want to take her to the homecoming dance, but I wanted our first official date to be something a little more special - and not near as far away. That's why you're having the party on Halloween."  
  
Doubt plagued Philip's blue eyes while he observed, "But, that's like ten days away, and in case you've forgotten, the environmental trip is this week."  
  
"Please, Philip, I'm asking you as a friend. I've already gotten the costumes picked out for me and Belle. It'll be perfect - if you agree to throw the party."  
  
His romantic side getting the best of him, Philip answered, "All right, I'll talk to my dad and see if I can't convince him to hand the mansion over for the night. And, who knows? I'll call Chloe and maybe she'll come as my date."  
  
A solemn expression quickly took over where a smile had been forming on Shawn's face. "Philip, you're joking, right?"  
  
"No, why would I be?"  
  
Shawn didn't want to hurt his best friend, but he would rather cause Philip a little pain than see him be transformed back into the jealous creature he had been during the last few months of his relationship with Chloe. "She doesn't want to be with you, Phil. I know you still care about her, but you have to see that the two of you are better as friends and nothing more."  
  
Dropping his gaze to the tabletop, Philip quietly responded, "I suppose my mind knows that. It's just that I miss having someone in my life like that. I know that my relationship with Chloe was missing something, but that doesn't mean it didn't have a lot of good qualities. But, I guess you're right. It's definitely time for me to let Chloe go - for good."  
  
"I agree. You two are going to be amazing as friends, though."  
  
Showcasing his dimples, Philip commented, "Yeah, we are going to be pretty amazing friends. And, I have a feeling that this party just might be the only idea of yours that proves to be good. Someway, somehow, things are going to turn out for the best."  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
By early afternoon, Jack and Jason had somehow managed to make the formerly unattractive lawn into an almost lovely sight. All the fall leaves had been raked, the grass had been mown, and the flower beds were somewhat restored.  
  
Their work complete, the two men sat relaxing in the kitchen of Jason's home. With his mother and sister gone to visit a relative, Jason was able to enjoy just hanging out with another guy without any female interruptions.  
  
Still contemplating the earlier discussion, Jack casually asked, "Do you really think that girl is better off with you?"  
  
His voice housing no weakness, Jason replied, "I know it."  
  
"Then she should be with you. From my own personal experience, I can tell you that it's foolish for a man to try and hold onto a woman who not only doesn't want him, but is better off without him. Though it pains me to admit it, that is how things are with me and my beloved Jennifer. So, for that reason, I'll help you to make sure Jeremy doesn't find love with the young lady - for his own good. I don't want to see him get his heart completely ripped apart when the day arises that his beloved finally admits her heart doesn't belong to him."  
  
Jason wasn't quite sure how to respond. Thank you seemed to be almost too shallow of a phrase to use. For the first time in a while, Jason almost felt hopeful about his romantic future. He began to chuckle lightly as he pondered how odd it was the Mimi Lockhart was the girl who finally made him fall in love.  
  
"What's so funny?"  
  
"I was just thinking about how I never would have believed six months ago that Mimi would turn out to be the girl of my dreams and that I would be doing whatever it took to make her fall in love with me."  
  
"Love - it's truly impossible to explain or predict. I'm proof of that."  
  
"How so?"  
  
His mood remaining just a little more somber than usual, Jack answered, "I loved Jennifer with all my heart. But, it turns out that we just couldn't make our love last. It was that long-lost member of the Brady family that she wanted - not me. So, with Jennifer distracted with Colin, I turned to the beautiful princess. And, that turned out even worse."  
  
Jason was almost intrigued by the tale his neighbor was spinning. It was rather nice to have a man around to share discussions about women and wrong choices. "How could it get worse?"  
  
Thinking back to Greta introducing him to her gay friend Harold, Jack cryptically answered, "Let's just say that Greta tried to play matchmaker instead of showing romantic interest in me herself. Now, I have a feeling that she has been once again captured by her adoration of that dimwit Austin Reed."  
  
Smiling, Jason appreciated Jack's sense of humor. And, as Jack stood and walked toward the door to return home, Jason wanted to tell him just how much he appreciated having Jack around. Instead, Jason merely waved goodbye and began to wonder why he had been cursed with a father that couldn't even live up to the standards of the neighbor.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
For about the hundredth time since the idea had popped into his head, Brady wondered if he should just forget it. Standing outside Chloe's bedroom window, he realized it was probably a little too late to chicken out.  
  
Following an example set by his uncle, Brady reached down and retrieved a few tiny pebbles to throw at Chloe's window. Brady hoped that he would be able to get her attention and sneak her out without any of the Wesley family knowing.  
  
After the fourth pebble hit the window, Chloe appeared. Opening the window, Chloe curiously stared down at Brady and asked, "Brady? What are you doing here?"  
  
"Come down, and I just might tell you."  
  
Giving her classic look of exasperated amusement, Chloe shut the window and quickly made her way downstairs. She then slipped out the front door before any of her family members could notice her absence.  
  
She was barely able to suppress an almost giddy smile as she neared Brady. There was just something about his smile that made her want to get lost in his eyes and forget all about the real world - something that made her want to feel his body against hers as she confessed all the secrets of her heart.  
  
Forcing away all the desires that lurked just under her cool exterior, Chloe said, "Alright, I came down. Now, will you please tell me what you're doing here?"  
  
"I have a surprise for you - and trust me, it's not something you're expecting."  
  
"A surprise?" Chloe softly questioned. "Where is it?"  
  
Smiling almost wickedly, Brady answered, "That's for me to know and you to find out."  
  
A short time later, Chloe found herself quite nearly amazed. After being led to the penthouse, Chloe had been escorted out to the small balcony. And, there, Brady had soft music playing and flowers decorating the area.  
  
Silently, Brady reached out and took Chloe's hand. He then pulled her willing body to his and began to gently sway to the music.  
  
Feeling quite peaceful in the wordless dance, Chloe refused to allow those nagging logical thoughts to surface. On some level, she recognized how strange it was for Brady to be so silent and romantic. However, Chloe was far too intent on enjoying the rare moment to analyze it.  
  
Continuing to hold Chloe close to him, Brady quietly said, "I know that you and I have had our share of arguments and that we haven't exactly had the most typical relationship. But, there is something rather traditional that I would like to do - even if our marriage is going to be anything but traditional."  
  
After removing something from the pocket of his pants, Brady dropped to the ground and perched himself on one knee. As Chloe stood with her mouth literally hanging open, Brady said, "I realize that we don't have some fairy tale romance like you and Philip did. And, I also realize that we won't be getting married for the most holy of reasons. However, I want you to know that I do care about you and that someday you'll know just how much. Despite our different motives for getting married, I want you to know that I'm always going to protect you and that I'll do whatever it takes to keep you safe and happy. Chloe Lane, will you marry me?"  
  
In a whisper, Chloe simply answered with teary eyes, "Yes."  
  
With a light smile, Brady stood and slipped the exquisite diamond ring that he had been holding onto Chloe's finger - where if fit perfectly.  
  
Lost in the moment, Brady spontaneously brought Chloe's hand to his lips and gently kissed her ring finger. Bringing his gaze up to meet hers, Brady gave in to his temptation and pulled Chloe to him once more - fully intending to take control of her lips with a powerful kiss.  
  
And, only the shrill ringing of Chloe's phone stopped him. 


	27. Chapter 26

Standing on her front porch with Brady, Chloe tried to convince herself that it really wasn't all that hard to breathe. Yet, every time she thought about opening her front door and telling Nancy and Craig that she was marrying the "bad boy" sibling of her best friend, Chloe couldn't even remember how to think, much less breathe normally.  
  
As though he were reading Chloe's mind, Brady leaned close to her and said, "There's no point in putting it off any longer. With Shawn, Belle, Zach, and Philip all gone on that environmental trip this week, this is the perfect time for us to tell our parents the news."  
  
"I know that. But, I still feel really nervous - and guilty."  
  
"Guilty? Chloe, what do you have to feel guilty about?"  
  
Staring at Brady as though he were a young child incapable of understanding anything of importance, Chloe slowly said, "We're going to be lying to not only our families but our friends."  
  
Smirking, Brady responded, "Well, once you finally give in to my infinite charm and wisdom, we won't be living a lie. And, because we'll already be legally married, we won't be living in sin either."  
  
Chloe's mouth opened, but she was unable to force any words to exit. Brady was one of the few people she knew that could honestly render her speechless.  
  
Taking Chloe's hand in his, Brady ran his thumb over the engagement ring and asked, "So, my favorite diva, are you ready to give the performance of a lifetime?"  
  
Looking down as Brady caressed the ring that she had been wearing on a chain around her neck to keep it a secret from Nancy, Chloe answered, "I'm as ready as I'll ever be."  
  
With great hesitance, Chloe led Brady to the door and used her free hand to turn the knob. Chloe pushed the door open with deliberate slowness.  
  
She couldn't remember ever feeling quite so torn. On one hand, she was going to finally get away from the mother who had originally wanted nothing to do with her then wanted to be her best friend. Plus, Chloe understood that after marrying Brady, she wouldn't have to worry about so many things - among them paying for music school and letting Philip down easy whenever he got that old familiar look of devotion in his eyes.  
  
But, Chloe also realized that she when she announced her engagement to Brady, she would be starting a life that would be nothing short of a masquerade. She thought it ironically fitting that her and Brady's first scheduled social event as a supposed couple would be at the costume party. Yet another masquerade.  
  
Continuing to grasp Brady's hand, Chloe guided him into the living room where Craig was sitting with the newspaper. A light smile graced Chloe's face as she watched her step-father read the paper with it directly in front of his face. It was one of those little characteristics that she had so often noticed Craig and Zach shared.  
  
And, while the almost sad smile remained on her face, Chloe's mind inadvertently drifted to the topic of her own family. As she so often did, Chloe wondered who her father was. Did she have his smile? Was he a fan of opera? Did he have her same dark hair? Would he want to meet her if she ever learned who he was?  
  
Chloe took a deep breath and forced away the thoughts of her parentage. After all, she knew that she needed her full concentration and strength for the event about to take place.  
  
With one hand firmly clasping Chloe's and the other stuffed nervously into the pocket of his faded blue jeans, Brady cleared his throat and said, "Good evening, Doctor Wesley."  
  
Ever so slowly, Craig lowered the newspaper away from his face. With a scrutinizing gaze, he torpidly appraised the two people before him - his eyes instantly taking notice of the way his step-daughter's hand was securely held by Brady Black.  
  
Releasing a deep breath, Craig lowly mumbled to himself, "Oh, boy." Of course, Craig did not have the slightest clue just how surprising his otherwise ordinary Thursday night was going to be. Seeing the curious glance that he received from his companions, Craig said more loudly, "Good evening to you, too, Brady. I must say that I'm . . . surprised to see you here."  
  
Brady was not quite sure how to respond and took a quick peek at Chloe to see if she was going to say anything. He was surprised to see that she was wearing the most amused smile. It was then that Brady realized that there was some part of Chloe that was going to absolutely love spinning the lie of their relationship to Nancy and Craig.  
  
Saving Brady and Chloe from having to respond to anything Craig might say was a problem of the red-headed nature. Entering the room, Nancy loudly said, "Now, Craig, I know that you don't like to discuss Zachary, but I just have to say how enjoyable and peaceful this week has been with that misfit brother of yours gone on that school trip. You know that I just don't approve of that boy and . . ." Nancy stopped mid-sentence when she finally realized that she and Craig were not alone in the house.  
  
Smirking almost wickedly, Chloe said, "Hello, Nancy. You remember Brady, right?"  
  
"Unfortunately," muttered Nancy to herself as she displayed a smile that was meant to be nothing short of fake.  
  
Nancy's one-word comment only succeeded in bringing an even bigger smile to Chloe's face. And, both Brady and Chloe knew that the fun had yet to really begin.  
  
"What my wife meant to say was that it's good to see you again, Brady."  
  
Flashing that false smile once more, Nancy said, "Of course, that's exactly what I meant." After a few seconds of pretending to straighten the magazines on a nearby stand, Nancy casually asked, "So, Brady, have you been kicked out of Tuscany anytime recently? You do remember the time we first met there, don't you? As I recall, you were rude and had consumed a little too much alcohol."  
  
"Then, I'm sure the two of you had quite a lot in common that night, didn't you, Nancy?" Chloe questioned almost cheerfully.  
  
"Chloe," reprimanded Nancy. "How dare you speak to me that way?"  
  
Practically ignoring Nancy and her scolding, Craig asked Chloe, "So, is there any special reason that Brady has come home with you tonight? Or, that he's holding your hand?"  
  
"Actually, there is a reason for Brady to be here tonight. There's something that you and Nancy need to know."  
  
Both Craig and Nancy were slightly taken back by the seriousness that overshadowed Chloe's words. Each had the distinct feeling that whatever the reason for Brady's appearance, it was going to be anything but mundane.  
  
Continuing to stand in the middle of the living room with her hand clasped by Brady's, Chloe began, "Well, I'm sure you both have noticed that I've been receiving quite a few flowers lately. In fact, I've been given a bouquet every day since right after I broke up with Philip at the beginning of the school year."  
  
"And?" Nancy questioned almost nervously.  
  
"And, they were all from Brady."  
  
"I see," commented Craig as he rose to his feet and neared the other three. Directing his attention to Brady, he continued, "May I ask just how long you have been interested in Chloe?"  
  
Keeping his head held high, Brady confidently answered, "Well, I suppose I've been interested in Chloe since I first met her. She was able to instantly captivate me - that's not something that happens very often. But, we really grew close over the summer."  
  
"How close?" Nancy demanded.  
  
Craig, having the sense to know not to push the issue, gently laid a hand on his wife's shoulder. "Nance, hon, I'm sure that Brady and Chloe will tell us what they feel we need to know."  
  
"Craig's right, Nancy. If you would stop interrupting and just let me speak for once, you might actually find out what's going on in my life - if you even really care."  
  
Though nearly every muscle in her body had stiffened as she prepared to argue with her mother, Chloe instinctively relaxed drastically as Brady released her hand in order to wrap his left arm around her and pull her close to him. And, though she had no idea what exactly her real relationship with Brady was, Chloe knew deep inside that he was perhaps the only person who would ever have the ability to calm her down when her mother angered her.  
  
Significantly calmed by merely being close to Brady, Chloe coolly said, "When Brady said that we grew close over this past summer, he meant very close. And, once I had broken up with Philip, I suppose you could say that we made our relationship even more serious."  
  
Upon hearing Chloe's last comment, Nancy and Craig each began to finally realize that the situation at hand just might be more profound than they had originally believed.  
  
Nancy tried her hardest to remain calm as she asked, "Chloe, sweetheart, what do you mean by that?"  
  
With an exuberant smile, Chloe held up her left hand and displayed the engagement ring that Brady had given her. "Brady asked me to marry him."  
  
"Over my dead body!" Nancy squealed as she approached her daughter and Brady. Pointing to the tall, athletic male, Nancy continued loudly, "I will not allow my daughter to marry a hooligan like you! I mean, have you ever even taken my daughter on a date?"  
  
"News flash, Nancy. You have no idea what I do in my free time - or who I do it with."  
  
The innuendos present in Chloe's statement were not lost on her mother and step-father. It was painfully apparent to Nancy and Craig that Chloe was making her desire for independence clear. However, Nancy refused to play the understanding and caring party when she could so easily slip into the familiar role of overbearing mother.  
  
"I won't allow you to marry him, Chloe. You are seventeen years old. You are far too young to be making such a commitment; I refuse to let you marry him. Is that clear? There is no way on this earth that my baby girl will be getting married any time soon."  
  
Bringing his lips close to Chloe's ear, Brady whispered the words Chloe had been fearing she would hear, "Time for Plan B."  
  
From the time she and Brady had started ironing out the details of their marriage, Plan B had been lurking in the background. Neither wanted to resort to such drastic measures, but both were willing to say whatever it took to get to the alter - whatever it took.  
  
Summoning all the strength and courage that she possessed, Chloe announced the lie that she had Brady had prepared as their backup plan. "Nancy, I'm pregnant."  
  
In a loud shrill came Nancy's response, "You're what?"  
  
"Pregnant . . . as in having a baby."  
  
Brady had the sudden urge to take a very large step back away from Nancy. He had expected an outburst of some kind, but from the look in Nancy's eyes, he was going to get far more than some little outburst. Glancing hesitantly at his future mother-in-law, Brady tried to determine if she looked more like a volcano exploding or a mother lioness protecting her young. Brady quickly realized that either could prove deadly.  
  
Her arms flailing through the air, Nancy screamed, "How did this happen . . . wait I don't think I can bear to hear my baby girl answer that. I thought that you were a responsible young lady, Chloe! How could you do something so irresponsible and stupid? Oh, God, please tell me that you didn't get pregnant on purpose because you thought I would allow you to marry him. I can assure you that you will never marry Brady Black, and if you think you will, then you are terribly naive."  
  
"Yeah, and you're a hypocrite," declared Brady without even thinking about the words. All he really considered was that Nancy was needlessly attacking Chloe when she herself had done so very much more. "We all know that you, Mrs. Wesley, were the irresponsible one that got pregnant and then gave her own baby away. Chloe is a wonderful person, and you have no right to speak to her that way."  
  
"I am her mother!"  
  
"Then, maybe, you should start acting like it," retorted Brady lowly, his voice carrying an almost dangerous edge that told both Craig and Nancy that he was not going to allow anyone to push Chloe.  
  
Upon hearing Brady's comment, Nancy's nostrils began to flare even more - if possible. Her eyes squinted into cruel slits, Nancy responded, "I won't allow you to marry her. I simply won't allow it."  
  
Craig, doomed to be the logical member of the Wesley family, soothingly whispered to his wife, "Nancy, hon, remember your blood pressure. I don't want you getting all worked up over this when there is no need to."  
  
Spinning around to face her spouse, Nancy directed all her newfound fury at him rather than Brady and Chloe. "No need to? My daughter is foolish enough to believe that I'm going to let her marry this punk after he got her pregnant? Are you even listening to this conversation, Craig? Chloe is pregnant, and it's all that boy's fault! He's ruined my daughter's life!"  
  
Pushing herself away from Brady, Chloe angrily questioned, "Is that what it was like for you, Nancy? Was your life ruined because you got pregnant with me so young?"  
  
Nancy attempted to interrupt, but Chloe would have none of it. After months of feeling almost unappreciated by her own mother, Chloe was going to finally release the resentment that had been lurking just under the surface for so very long.  
  
"Well, you won't have to worry about me ruining your life anymore, because I'm moving out! And, you can't stop me from marrying Brady! You have no say in my life!"  
  
Nancy tried to reach out and grab her daughter's arm, but she was prevented from doing so by Brady. Throwing the young man her dirtiest glare, Nancy stated, "You are not going to just get my daughter pregnant and then think that I'll let you marry her."  
  
"You can't stop us. This great state, like so many others in the country, allows females above the age of sixteen and pregnant to marry without parental consent. In other words, Mrs. Wesley, there's not a damn thing you can do to stop us from getting married. But, Chloe was hoping that you would at least be courteous enough to not force us to make the baby public knowledge until we get married. And, you could do that by going ahead and signing the consent forms so we won't have to address the pregnancy just yet."  
  
While Nancy simply turned from the couple and buried her head in her husband's chest, Chloe offered Craig a very weak smile and said, "Brady and I are going to be going now. Um, I'll try to not stay out too late since tomorrow is Friday, and I have to go to school."  
  
Allowing Chloe to lead him out of the living room and out the front door, Brady couldn't help but feel just a smidgen of hope surfacing. Whether Chloe Lane knew it, she had somehow stolen the heart of her husband-to-be. And, he could hardly wait for the day when Chloe would finally wake up to her own feelings and see just how wonderful their marriage was really going to be. Brady had a feeling that even the arguments they were sure to have were going to be full of love. 


	28. Chapter 27

In his typical manner, Jason Masters strutted into Dotcom as though he owned the place. With so many of his close friends out of town on the environmental trip, Jason was feeling quite happy. After all, fewer teens in Salem meant more private time with Mimi.  
  
Stopping almost mid-stride, Jason felt his self-superior smile drop from his face as he began to openly gape at the abhorring sight before him.  
  
Crossing his muscled arms defensively over his chest, Jason glared at the booth where Kevin, Susan, and Mimi were sitting with none other than Jeremy Horton. Well, there was simply no way that Jason was going to merely stand by and allow some other guy to put the moves on the girl that he had finally realized had somehow stolen his heart.  
  
Striding over to the booth, Jason attempted to cover the scowl upon his face with a confident smile. He had the distinct feeling that he was failing miserably.  
  
Upon reaching the booth where the laughing teens sat, Jason dropped the stack of fliers he had been carrying onto the tabletop with a loud thud. He forced himself to smile extra bright as he greeted, "Hello, Mimi." Continuing to keep the forced smile upon his face, Jason purposely ignored Jeremy as he added, "Hi, Kevin, Susan."  
  
Sharing a quizzical look, Kevin and Susan wondered why exactly it was that Jason Masters, school bully extraordinaire, was not only acknowledging them but doing it in a friendly manner. Both decided that it would be best to keep an eye on the sky just to make certain that it did not fall.  
  
Mimi picked up one of the colorful sheets of paper that Jason had dropped to the table and silently read it. Looking up at Jason, she asked, "So, Philip was serious when he left that message on my answering machine telling me that I had to help him decorate the mansion for a costume party on Halloween?"  
  
"Yep, Philip's serious all right. And, before he left on that environmental trip, he called me and put me in charge of getting the guests. Apparently, his dad is going to be out of town on business for most of next week, so Philly-boy will have the mansion all to himself. Well, unless you count Nicole, but Philip said that she wouldn't be a problem."  
  
"So, Jeremy, are you coming to the party?" Mimi asked hesitantly, not sure what answer she was hoping to receive. On one hand, Jeremy was a sweet guy who just happened to be incredibly good-looking. On the other hand, Mimi knew of a certain conceded football player who was equally good-looking but would probably never really see her as anything but a dull friend.  
  
"Um, yeah, that sounds like fun - as long as you're there."  
  
An idea suddenly assaulting her, Mimi smiled and asked, "What if we go and get matching costumes? You know, like Romeo and Juliet or whatever?"  
  
"That would be great," Jeremy answered with a content grin.  
  
Smiling almost too happily, Jason commented, "You know, Meems, that was probably the best idea you've had in a long time."  
  
"Thanks - I think." Taking a quick glance at Susan, Mimi cryptically asked, "Can I talk to you alone for a minute, Jason?"  
  
As he was dragged away from the booth, Jason had no choice but to comply. When Mimi had pulled him what she believed to be a safe distance from the others, Jason curiously asked, "What's up, Mimi? What's so important that you need to talk to me alone?"  
  
"I have one word for you - Susan."  
  
Releasing a sound frightfully similar to a snort, Jason skeptically asked, "What does Gigantor have to do with anything?"  
  
Mimi harshly slapped Jason's chest before saying, "Would you quit calling her that?" Shaking her head, Mimi continued, "Look, I've spoken to Susan, so whenever you want to do it, she'll be waiting."  
  
His eyes narrowing in confusion, Jason questioned, "What exactly are you talking about? Don't tell me that Horton's boring personality has already driven you insane."  
  
Slapping Jason's chest even more harshly than before, Mimi replied, "First, you don't even know Jeremy that well, so you can't make assumptions about his personality. And, second, you know exactly what I'm talking about."  
  
"No, I don't."  
  
"Um, yes, you do."  
  
"If I did, I wouldn't waste my time arguing with you! So, just tell me what's going on."  
  
Placing her hands on her hips, Mimi flashed Jason a smug look and responded, "Does a certain bet ring any bells?"  
  
The frown that immediately appeared on Jason's face was more than enough to tell Mimi that her secret crush was beginning to understand exactly what she was talking about.  
  
His words coming out almost in the sound of a moan, Jason asked, "Why couldn't you just forget about that stupid bet?"  
  
"After the outfit you made me wear to school? Oh, there was no way I would ever forget about that bet." Smiling triumphantly, Mimi continued, "So, only one question remains. When are you going to take Susan on your date?"  
  
"How about never?"  
  
"How about Sunday night?" Mimi countered. "When I explained the situation to Susan earlier, she told me that Sunday would be best because she was going to have family visiting and they wouldn't leave until late Sunday afternoon."  
  
"Fine," huffed Jason unhappily.  
  
Nodding in the direction of the booth, Mimi said, "So, I do believe it's time for you to ask your date for Sunday night what time you should pick her up."  
  
"And, I believe it's time you got a life. You went from acting corny because you spent too much time with Belle to acting corny because you're spending too much time with that prep Jeremy Horton."  
  
"Why don't you just leave me alone and go ask Susan what time you should pick her up?"  
  
"Anything to get away from your annoying mouth," snidely rebuffed Jason before stalking away to the booth.  
  
Reaching the booth, Jason finally realized how Philip must have felt when he had been forced to ask Chloe to the Last Blast. However, Jason had the feeling that he and Susan weren't going to fall in love then be torn apart by his nephew. Then again, unlike Philip, Jason knew deep inside that he had already found his true love - he just had to let her know it.  
  
Using all his inner strength to work past the lump in his throat, Jason mumbled, "Hi, Susan."  
  
Seeing Mimi flash her a quick thumbs up, Susan smiled shyly and replied, "Hello, Jason."  
  
"So . . . " Jason anxiously began as he wished he could just run out of Dotcom and straight to the safety of his own home. "I was just . . . well, I mean . . ."  
  
Stealing a quick peak at Kevin, Susan was elated to see that he was paying extremely close attention to Jason. She only prayed that Mimi was right and that a date with Jason would cause Kevin to consider a serious relationship - and more than one date.  
  
Frustrated by his own lack of suavity, Jason blurted, "Look, I was wondering what time I should pick you up on Sunday night for our date?"  
  
"Date?" Jeremy and Kevin questioned simultaneously. Kevin had been certain that Susan was only interested in him, and Jeremy had been certain that Jason was secretly in love with Mimi.  
  
Splitting a dirty look between Kevin and Jeremy, Jason growled, "That's what I said."  
  
Giving a bright smile, Susan answered, "Seven o'clock would be great."  
  
Jason pretended to glance at his watch before announcing, "Look at the time. I really need to get home and finish up my homework before school tomorrow."  
  
A skeptical look apparent on his face, Kevin asked, "Since when have you done your homework?"  
  
Placing his hands on the corner of the table, Jason leaned over toward Kevin and responded, "Watch it nerd-boy. After all, a geek is never too old to be stuffed into a locker or thrown in a trash can." Having effectively silenced Kevin, Jason muttered, "I'm out of here. Bye, Mimi."  
  
As she watched Jason walk out the door of Dotcom, Mimi whispered to herself, "Bye, Jase."  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
With deliberately slow movements, Brady opened the door to the penthouse and entered his home. It had definitely been one roller coaster of an evening - and the ride wasn't over yet. After all, he still had the duty of announcing his engagement to his father and Marlena.  
  
Brady shut the door a little harder than usual to ensure that his father would note his entrance. Tossing the folder he had been reviewing onto the coffee table, John glanced up and greeted, "Hello, son. Is everything all right?"  
  
A genuine grin emerging on his face, Brady answered, "Actually, Dad, things are better than all right."  
  
"Is that a fact?"  
  
"Yeah, for the first time in recent history, I actually feel like things just might work out for the best."  
  
Nodding his head just slightly, John curiously questioned, "Any special reason for this new outlook on life?"  
  
"Yes, there is. Dad, there's something you need to know. And, it's important."  
  
A serious expression darkened the older man's handsome face as he watched his son take a seat across the coffee table from him. "Am I going to want to hear this?"  
  
Releasing the breath he had not even realized he had been holding, Brady answered, "I don't know, but it really doesn't matter. I've already made up my mind, and there's nothing that anyone can do to change that."  
  
By this point, John was feeling quite nervous. He could only pray that he approved of whatever decision Brady had made, because the strong determination in Brady's voice assured him that there would be nothing he could do to alter his son's decision. His powerful voice sounding almost timid, John responded, "Out with it, Brady. What have you done to put that smile on your face? Nothing illegal, I hope."  
  
"No, Dad, it's nothing illegal. But, I suppose you could say it's law related since I'll be entering into what's considered a legal contract."  
  
Giving his almost legendary eyebrow raise, John asked, "What type of legal contract could possibly make you this happy? Wait, I think I know. You've taken out a lease on your own apartment."  
  
"Not yet - but we will soon."  
  
"We?" John questioned before taking a sip of his coffee.  
  
"Me and Chloe. After all, I would hate to have to bring her back here to the penthouse after the honeymoon."  
  
Instantly, half of the dark liquid in John's mouth showered the shiny coffee table. Nearly choking on the coffee that somehow remained in the confines of his mouth, John responded, "Honeymoon? Did you just say honeymoon?"  
  
Smiling almost victoriously, Brady affirmed, "Yeah, I said honeymoon. Chloe and I are getting married."  
  
The smile vanished from Brady's face when, after a few minutes of uncomfortable silence, his father began to laugh heartily. Almost defensively, Brady asked, "What's so funny?"  
  
"There for a second, I actually thought you were serious."  
  
"I was."  
  
His expression returning to one of surprise and distress, John slowly replied, "You were serious? You and Chloe are getting married?"  
  
"That's what I said. Actually, we just broke the news to her mom and Dr. Wesley a little while ago. Needless to say, that was an experience I'll never forget."  
  
Releasing a low whistle, John leaned back into the couch and said, "I bet it was. So, I guess this would explain the bill from the florist I found on the counter."  
  
"Um, Dad, there's probably one other thing you need to know about my engagement to Chloe," Brady added almost guiltily.  
  
His voice easily conveying his dread, John reluctantly asked, "Yes?"  
  
"Well, as you could probably guess, Mrs. Wesley wasn't exactly keen on the idea of me and Chloe getting married. So, we sorta told her this one little lie that made her a little more receptive of our engagement."  
  
Laughing nervously, John asked, "And that little lie would be?"  
  
Giving a laugh of his own, Brady smiled widely and answered, "You're going to think this is really funny. You see, we told Nancy and Craig that I had gotten Chloe pregnant."  
  
Brady grimaced as coffee shot from his father's mouth once more. Wiping his mouth with his shirt sleeve, John demanded, "You what?"  
  
Rising from the couch, Brady reached across the coffee table and took the mug from his father hand and sat it down on the stand beside the couch. He then replied, "We told the Wesleys that Chloe was going to have my baby. It was the only thing we could think to do."  
  
"The only thing you could think to do? Um, gee, son, what about not telling Nancy Wesley that you had gotten her daughter pregnant?"  
  
"We tried that - she refused to let Chloe marry me." Sighing heavily, Brady sat back down across from his father and continued, "Look, there's nothing on earth I want to do more than make Chloe Lane my wife. And, I refuse to let her overbearing mother interfere. Nancy never treated Chloe the way a mother should treat her child. She has no right to try and suddenly control Chloe when she didn't even want to raise her."  
  
Holding up his hand in an effort to silence his son, John said, "All right, it's obvious that you care a great deal about Chloe and want to make her happy. But, I'm just a little confused about when this romance started. Why don't you just try and tell me a little bit about your relationship with Chloe before I begin listing all the reasons why you should wait before jumping into a marriage?"  
  
"Dad, no list of reasons is going to stop me from marrying Chloe. That is a fact."  
  
Pursing his lips together, John nodded thoughtfully before responding, "Maybe if you would just tell me about how you fell in love with Chloe, I might be a little more understanding - and willing to defend this whole thing to Chloe's mother when she tries to kill you."  
  
Chuckling, Brady said, "All right, I'll tell you about me and Chloe. I can still remember the first time I saw her that summer when everyone was working to build Mimi's house. And, I'll never forget the first time I spoke to her or sung with her. But, I suppose we really grew close over this past summer. She honestly stole my heart."  
  
"I suspected as much," commented John with a weak smile.  
  
"Yeah, well, things really changed once Chloe and Philip had broken up. Or, maybe just before she and Philip broke up. But, anyway, in the end, I'm the man Chloe belongs with. And, no one is going to come between us - not even her mother."  
  
As he spoke, Brady began to realize that he was having an increasingly hard time separating fact from fiction. The line was blurring between his true relationship with Chloe and the relationship they were pretending to have.  
  
John stood and walked around the coffee table so that he was hovering over his son. Smiling reluctantly, John said, "In that case, will you give your old man a hug? After all, it's not every day that a father finds out he's about to gain a daughter-in-law."  
  
Pretending to grumble though he was actually quite relieved, Brady stood and tightly hugged his father. Barely above a whisper, Brady said, "I love you, Dad." 


	29. Chapter 28

Despite the four aspirin he had taken, Craig's head continued to pound as though a marching band were performing. He squinted his eyes just slightly as he pleaded, "Will you please try and get along? I hate seeing the two of you like this."  
  
Chloe's eyes expressed almost no emotion as she replied, "I can't get along with her, Craig. And, I know that you understand my reasons. I refuse to just sit here and play nice when Nancy won't tell me who my father is."  
  
"Chloe, dear, we've had this discussion many times before. There is no need for us to have this argument again."  
  
Pushing back her chair, Chloe stood and loudly replied, "The hell there isn't! You and I will never stop fighting until you tell me who my father is. Whether you like it or not, I have a right to know. And, you're just mad because Craig is on my side."  
  
The sound of Craig's pager loudly beeping saved the doctor from having to comment. After all, Nancy would most likely be less than thrilled to hear that her husband really was on her daughter's side.  
  
"That's the hospital," explained Craig. "They probably need me to come in, but I'll call and find out just what's going on."  
  
The moment Craig disappeared through the doorway, Nancy said through gritted teeth, "I won't allow you to continue to behave this way. Do you understand me, young lady? I am your mother and . . ."  
  
"You are not my mother, Nancy. A real mother wouldn't just give her baby away. And, if she did, I doubt that she would allow that child to move into her home only if she promised to not tell anyone she was really her daughter."  
  
"I can admit that I've made mistakes, Chloe. But, none of those are anywhere close to being as horrible as the mistake you're going to make by marrying that lowlife Brady Black."  
  
"That's it! I'm leaving!" Chloe screamed as she turned away from her mother and left the dining room. Passing by her step-father, Chloe said, "I've got to get away from here before things get any . . ."  
  
Interrupting her daughter, Nancy appeared in the room and yelled, "I won't let you just walk out of this house without telling me where you're going!"  
  
Laughing mirthlessly, Chloe responded, "Watch me."  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
About an hour after he had picked Susan up at her house, Jason and his date entered Dotcom. And, less than thirty minutes after that, Mimi had fled the popular hangout. For months, she had been trying to force aside her immense crush on Jason Masters. And, as long as he had not been dating anyone, Mimi had done a fairly good job of not acting on her feelings.  
  
However, the minute she saw Jason and Susan laughing together at Dotcom, Mimi knew that she needed to find someone to help her come to terms with her feelings. Jason was not supposed to enjoy Susan's company - he was supposed to be miserable.  
  
Mimi realized that she really did need someone to help her and give her romantic advice. She needed someone she trusted, but someone that wasn't too close to the situation.  
  
And, that person was Marlena Evans.  
  
Walking down the hospital corridor, Mimi wondered how exactly she was going to explain her confused feelings for Jason Masters. In Mimi's mind, Jason would always be the handsome athlete who was easily out of her league. Popular and charismatic, Jason was almost the opposite of what Mimi believed herself to be.  
  
Then, all other issues aside, there was one other problem with having feelings for Jason - Jeremy Horton. Sweet and good-looking, Jeremy was the only guy to ever really show a true interest in Mimi. No matter what, the caring young man always seemed to see the best in Mimi - almost to the point of ignoring the not-so-good aspects of Mimi's personality. And, Mimi wasn't quite so sure that was a good thing.  
  
Mimi stopped in her tracks as she prepared to pass Craig Wesley's partially opened door. Mimi had always been inquisitive - or as her mother put it, nosy. And, hearing Nancy Wesley's angry shouts was definitely something that attracted Mimi's curious nature.  
  
Pressing her body against the wall outside Craig's office, Mimi carefully watched to make sure no one was coming down the hallway as she eavesdropped on a conversation that truly did not concern her in the least.  
  
Her words erupting in a shrill scream, Nancy stated, "I've tried to stay calm, Craig. I know that she is in no condition to be getting upset, but I just can't smile and pretend that this is okay - because it is not!"  
  
"Nancy, please just stay calm . . ."  
  
"No, Craig! I will not stay calm! You saw the way she stormed out of the house! And, you heard the way she spoke to me - the way she's been speaking to me for the last few months. I could understand her attitude when she first came to live with us, but Chloe isn't adjusting, she's just becoming increasingly hostile!"  
  
Almost smirking, Mimi whispered to herself, "Uh-oh. Sounds like little Miss Chloe is getting in trouble at home."  
  
Continuing her rant, Nancy angrily said, "I just can't believe how out of control things have become! Chloe's life is not supposed to be like this!"  
  
"That's just it, Nancy. It's Chloe's life - not yours. Whether you like it or not, Chloe has reached a point where she needs to make her own decisions concerning her life. She realizes that she has probably made some mistakes, but at least she's mature enough to take responsibility for them."  
  
Her curiosity only growing as she listened to the conversation, Mimi began to wonder just what Chloe Lane had done. Whatever it was, it had to be bad for Craig and Nancy to be that upset.  
  
Throwing her hands in the air, Nancy glared at her husband and yelled, "You're doing it again! You're taking Chloe's side! I suppose you're going to start throwing the past in my face, too!"  
  
"Dammit, Nancy!" Craig exploded, his anger reaching its breaking point. He loved his wife more than anyone else on earth, but he was have an increasingly hard time handling the secret she insisted on keeping.  
  
Pointing her index finger at Craig accusingly, Nancy screamed, "Don't you dare curse at me! Do you realize that Chloe is probably with that heathen right now? Do you, Craig? And, God only knows what they're doing! That bastard got my baby girl pregnant, and you seem to think that there's not a thing in the world wrong with it!"  
  
Her jaw dropping in an almost comical manner, Mimi felt her eyes practically pop right out of her head. Placing her index finger just inside her ear, Mimi shook it around just to make sure that she was really hearing the conversation and not imagining it. Chloe Lane was pregnant?  
  
Though he spoke quietly, Craig's tone easily conveyed his anger as he said, "I never said that Chloe's pregnancy was in anyone's best interest. However, I do believe that she's earned our respect by deciding to keep her baby and make a home for it."  
  
Her nostrils flaring, Nancy replied, "Unlike me? That's what you're thinking, isn't it? Well, let me tell you, Chloe is making a huge mistake."  
  
"I don't think so," confidently responded Craig. "In fact, I think she's making the best possible decision."  
  
"How can you possibly think that Chloe's making the best possible decision? She's gotten herself pregnant and is getting married at seventeen! Damn Brady Black for ever touching Chloe!"  
  
Gasping, Mimi hurriedly covered her open mouth with her hand. Her eyes having grown nearly as wide as saucers, Mimi slowly backed away from the door of Craig's office. Completely forgetting about wishing to speak with Marlena, Mimi quickly left the hospital. Her mind racing, Mimi wondered if Belle even knew about what was going on between her friend and her beloved older brother. Smirking, Mimi said to herself, "Well, she if she doesn't already, she will after I tell her tomorrow at school."  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
After spending an unknown amount of time merely wondering along the docks, Chloe stood outside the door of the penthouse and tried to work up the courage to actually press the doorbell. Just as Jason had taken a leap by pressing the doorbell of Susan's home earlier that night, Chloe was preparing herself for what could be a life-altering event.  
  
Taking a deep breath, Chloe tossed away her hesitance and simply pressed the button. Seconds later, the door opened to reveal the one person Chloe felt she could truly trust - Brady Black.  
  
"Chloe, what are you doing here? Is everything all right?"  
  
Though she hated to show anyone her weaknesses, Chloe felt as though she could no longer handle all her troubles by herself. She was finally ready to lean on someone. Standing in the doorway, Chloe whispered, "Nancy and I had another fight . . . I don't want to go back there, Brady."  
  
Pulling Chloe's tired body to him, Brady replied, "Then don't. You can stay here tonight."  
  
As soon as the words left Brady's mouth, Chloe pulled away and looked up at him apprehensively. "You want me to stay here tonight?"  
  
Leading Chloe inside, Brady quietly shut the front door and answered, "That's what I said."  
  
"But, what about Belle? She'll be getting back from the environmental trip later tonight so I can't sleep in her room."  
  
"I wasn't planning for you to sleep in my sister's bedroom. I was planning for you to sleep in mine."  
  
Seeing the shocked look upon Chloe's face, Brady chucked softly and explained, "You and I agreed that I would tell Belle about the engagement when she got home from school tomorrow. After all, she won't be getting back until late tonight, so we might as well just let her get her rest. Anyway, you can just stay in my room and we'll sneak you out in the morning so you can go home to change clothes. And, don't worry, I'll sleep above the covers."  
  
"What about your parents? I mean, I could maybe sneak by one member of your family, but I doubt that I could stay here all night without someone seeing me."  
  
Taking Chloe's hand, Brady led her to the couch and replied, "Well, Marlena's still at the hospital, so my dad is the only other person here. And, he's a pretty cool guy, so I think he'll understand you sleeping over."  
  
"I don't know, Brady."  
  
"Chloe, what are you so worried about? You just said that you don't want to go home. So, why not stay here?"  
  
"Do you really want me to list the reasons?"  
  
Brady's witty comeback died on his lips as he heard his father come down the stairs. Unaware of Chloe's presence as he reviewed Basic Black files, John said, "Son, I was wondering . . ."  
  
Halfway down the stairs, John glanced up and noticed Chloe for the first time. Leaving his sentence unfinished, John said, "Hello, Chloe. I didn't realize that you were here."  
  
Chloe felt as if there were a million butterflies fluttering within her stomach. She had not actually spoken to Brady's father since he had been told of the engagement. And, to say the least, she was a little worried about how he would treat her.  
  
Attempting to smile, Chloe politely responded, "Hello, Mr. Black. How are you this evening?"  
  
"I'm fine, thank you for asking. But, there is something we need to discuss."  
  
Her stomach muscles tightening, Chloe had to almost will herself to breath as she asked, "Yes, sir?"  
  
"Since you'll be marrying my son, I really don't see the need for you to call me Mr. Black. John will do just fine."  
  
Chloe breathed a sigh of relief and was saved from having to make small talk by Brady addressing his father.  
  
"Dad, I was wondering if it would be a problem if Chloe stayed here tonight." As his father's eye brow rose inquisitively, Brady continued, "She doesn't feel comfortable going back home, and I really don't want her to just wander around the city all night."  
  
"Can you assure me that nothing will happen if she's allowed to stay over?"  
  
A smile appearing on his face, Brady answered, "Don't worry, Dad. We'll keep our clothes on and our hands to ourselves until the wedding night."  
  
As her face flushed pink, Chloe used the back of her hand to harshly slap Brady's firm chest. In a whisper, she hissed,"Brady!"  
  
Rising to his feet, Brady reached down and took hold of Chloe's wrist. Pulling his fiancee to her feet, Brady began to drag her toward the stairs. Waving his free hand toward his father, Brady gratefully said, "Thanks, Dad."  
  
"Not a problem, son," replied John before continuing on his way to the kitchen to retrieve a cup of coffee.  
  
Leading Chloe up the stairs, Brady began to laugh. With a smile upon his face, he turned to Chloe and remarked, "Just think, I'll finally be able to tell Uncle Phil that I got you in my bed. I can just see the steam coming out of his ears. The poor boy's likely to pop an artery."  
  
Jerking free of Brady, Chloe slapped his solid chest once more. Then, she merely pushed past him and made her way up the stairs. Hiding her own smile, Chloe simply said, "I don't know why I put up with you."  
  
And, as Chloe walked toward the bedroom, Brady smiled and whispered to himself, "Because you love me." 


	30. Chapter 29

Zachary Wesley quickly scanned the hallways of Salem High as he made his grand entrance. There was a fellow student that Zach definitely needed to have a little chat with - immediately.  
  
Passing by a group of cheerleaders, Zach offered them one of his charming smiles but did not slow down as he walked by the girls. He was on a mission and not even cute, curvaceous blondes in short skirts could sidetrack him.  
  
Continuing down the hallway, Zach rolled his eyes as he caught a glimpse of Shawn and Belle flirting. A rather direct person, Zach had a hard time understanding what had taken the two lovebirds so long to get together. Of course, after being stuck with the two for a week in the woodlands, Zach wasn't sure he could stomach knowing any more about the two. Being forced to see Shawn in nothing but his heart boxers had pushed Zach to his limit. After that little adventure, Zach never planned to share a tent with anyone again.  
  
Shaking away the thoughts of entering the tent as Shawn was dressing, Zach continued to scour the halls. However, his search was delayed when someone came around the corner too fast and harshly ran into him. If not for Zach quickly grabbing the girl's waist, she surely would have fallen to the ground.  
  
Taking a brief look at the rather nerdy girl, Zach released her waist, and muttered, "Oh, hi, Erin."  
  
Erin adjusted her glasses and avoided eye contact with Zach as she responded in a near whisper, "Hi, Zach. So, um, how was the trip? Did you have . . . um, well, did you enjoy the trip?"  
  
Zach stopped scanning the halls and returned his attention to the petite blonde avoiding his gaze. Having practically been ignoring the girl, Zach distractedly asked, "What? Did you say something?"  
  
Disappointment washing over her, Erin quietly answered, "No, nothing at all." Turning away from Zach, she added, "I have to go now."  
  
"Bye," mumbled Zach as searched the hallway for the person he needed to threaten.  
  
Spotting the male at the opposite end of the hallway, Zach released a frustrated breath and stalked toward his athletic classmate. Reviving the attitude that had served him so well in Chicago, Zach called out, "Kiriakis!"  
  
Turning away from Jason, Philip asked, "Yeah?"  
  
"Why don't you finish your conversation with Jason later. He and I need to have a little chat."  
  
Philip was made slightly uneasy by the pure lack of amiableness in Zach's voice. After sharing a confused look with Jason, Philip responded, "Yeah, sure. I needed to talk to Shawn anyway."  
  
As soon as Philip was a safe distance away, Zach coldly stated, "I know who you were with last night, so you might as well admit it."  
  
Jason flashed his friend a weak smile and responded, "I don't know what you're talking about, pal. You must have been out in the sun too long on that school trip."  
  
His voice gaining no warmth, Zach replied, "Yeah, right. Look, Jason, I know that you were with her last night, so don't bother lying to me. Just be honest."  
  
Glancing around to make sure no one was within listening distance, Jason grumpily confessed, "Fine, I admit it. Okay? I was out on a date with Susan last night. Happy now?"  
  
Zach rolled his eyes and heatedly responded, "Enough of the jokes, Jason. I know that you and Chloe have something going on, so don't bother making up unbelievable lies." Before Jason could even begin to deny the comments, Zach continued, "I'll admit it - it took me a while to figure out you were her mystery guy."  
  
"But . . . ."  
  
Holding up his hand as a sign for Jason to be quiet, Zach continued, "When the flowers first started coming to the house everyday, I just assumed it was Philly-boy. Then, after I really stopped to think about it, I realized that it couldn't be Kiriakis. If he and Chloe wanted to be together, they wouldn't have broken up to begin with."  
  
"Yeah, but . . ."  
  
"So," continued Zach as he ignored Jason's attempts to intervene. "I came to the conclusion that it was Shawn. And, for a while, that scenario made perfect sense. After all, the first time I saw the guy, he was entering the school with Chloe on his arm. And, if Shawn was Chloe's mystery man, it would have explained why he didn't ask Belle out. But, then, he did ask Belle out, and they've become the two most sappiest people I know."  
  
"What does . . . "  
  
Continuing to ignore Jason's attempts to interrupt, Zach said, "Then, this morning, everything became clear. You see, Chloe wasn't at the house when I got home last night, and Craig and Nancy wouldn't say a word about it. Chloe didn't even get back home until this morning. Now, since I tried to call you last night on the way back to Salem, I know you weren't home either. So, I've finally realized that you, Jason, are sleeping with Chloe."  
  
Stopping a few feet away from the boys, Penelope's cheeks turned a bright shade of red as she attempted to not stare at Zach or Jason. Before quickly turning away from the two young men, she hurriedly mumbled, "Um, Zach, you said you needed the notes you missed in Mr. Dyers class, but I think I'll just give them to you later."  
  
With wide eyes, Jason watched Penelope scurry away. He was only thankful that she was too shy to actually tell anyone the nonsense Zach was spouting.  
  
Going on with his rant as though he had never been interrupted, Zach concluded, "I don't really have any family in this town other than Craig. And, even though I've only lived here since the end of August, I've already started to think of Chloe as a true member of my family. And, I swear to you, if you hurt her or get her into any kind of trouble, I will forget we were ever friends and have some of my old pals from the city beat you into a bloody pulp. Are we clear?"  
  
Disbelief controlling him, Jason wasn't quite sure how to respond. And, as he merely stood there in near shock, Zach smiled at him cheerfully, punched his arm, and said, "I'm glad we could have this little talk. I feel much better now."  
  
As his best friend walked away, Jason muttered, "Nice to know one of us does."  
  
Feeling that he had satisfactorily warned Jason to be on his best behavior with Chloe, Zach decided to join Shawn, Belle, and Philip. Approaching the trio, Zach greeted, "Ah, good morning."  
  
Nodding his head in Jason's direction, Philip asked, "What was up with that?"  
  
"Don't worry about it. Jason and I just had to straighten a few things out, but it's cool now."  
  
Forever the sunshine of the group, Belle exclaimed, "I don't know about you guys, but I am so glad to be back to school! Can you imagine all the gossip we've missed?"  
  
Lightly slapping Philip's arm, Shawn mocked, "Yeah, Phil, can you imagine how much gossip we've missed? I just can't wait until we get to talk to Hawk. He'll have to give us the scoop about . . . "  
  
Bumping her body against Shawn's athletic figure, Belle said, "Oh, be quiet." Smiling her usual bright smile, Belle said, "I can hardly wait until the costume party. It's going to be so much fun!"  
  
"Yeah," replied Shawn with a smile of his own. "I'm actually picking our costumes up after school today."  
  
"What are you guys coming as?" Philip questioned.  
  
Just as Shawn opened his mouth, Belle placed her hand over his lips and said, "It's a surprise. What about you?"  
  
"Hey, now. If you won't share, why should I?"  
  
Having recovered from the shock of Zach believing he was Chloe's lover, Jason decided he might as well join his pals. Mere seconds after he walked over to his friends, Mimi hurriedly approached the group.  
  
"Oh, my God! I have some majorly big news to tell you guys. I'm talking big!"  
  
Smirking, Philip said to Shawn, "Looks like we won't have to talk to Hawk after all. Meems is going to give us the scoop."  
  
Belle attempted to not laugh at her friends' antics as she questioned, "What's the big news, Mimi?"  
  
"Chloe's pregnant!" Mimi exclaimed just as Chloe approached the gang from the hallway Mimi had her back facing.  
  
Her jaw practically dropping to the floor, Chloe wondered if she should strangle Mimi Lockhart before or after she ran over her with Zach's car. However, Chloe had little time to think about her revenge tactics, because chaos immediately took control of the gang.  
  
Giving Jason a rough push, Zach angrily yelled, "What did I tell you not five minutes ago? Did you listen to me? Nah, you just had to go and knock Chloe up!"  
  
Jason tossed Zach a displeased glare and commented, "Hey, Zach . . . shut- up!"  
  
Shawn's eyes were wide with disbelief as he questioned, "You and Chloe got together?" After a brief pause that involved a short amount of thought, Shawn continued, "But, I thought you had the hots for . . ."  
  
Pointing to Shawn in an almost accusing manner, Jason interrupted, "You shut-up, too." Directing his extended index finger to Chloe, Jason continued his tirade, "And, you! I told you this would happen! That day I caught the two of you going at it on my bed! I said this would happen if you guys kept it up."  
  
As Philip merely stared at Chloe with sad eyes, Belle remarked, "Wait! If Jason isn't the father . . ."Slowly turning to look at Philip, Belle smiled brightly before pulling him into a hug. "Oh. My. God. I'm so happy for you, Philip! You're going to be a dad!"  
  
"Not quite," responded Philip as he gently removed Belle's arms from his neck.  
  
Confused by Philip's remark, Belle slowly questioned, "Well, if you aren't the father who is? I mean, who is Chloe really close . . ." With languid motions, Belle turned to face Shawn. "Oh, God, Shawn. Please, tell me that you didn't have sex with Chloe." Giving her beloved no time to deny the ridiculous accusations, Belle assumed, "You did, didn't you? I can't believe this! It was probably that day I caught the two of you together at your house. I knew something happened - I just knew."  
  
Forcefully grabbing Belle's arms, Shawn smiled and said, "Belle, honey, listen to me for just a second. I have never had sex with Chloe. We're just friends. I promise you that."  
  
To herself, Chloe muttered, "What? Does everyone think that I've slept with the entire basketball team?"  
  
Waving her hands dramatically, Mimi practically screamed, "Hello?!? Remember me? If you want to know who the father of Chloe's baby is, I'll tell you."  
  
Realizing that nothing on earth could stop Mimi Lockhart from sharing juicy gossip, Chloe merely covered her eyes with her hands and began to wonder why she ever got out of Brady's bed.  
  
"The father of Chloe's baby is . . . . the man she's going to marry!" Mimi gleefully announced, happy to have everyone's full attention. However, Jason already knew the name of Chloe's mystery man, and Philip did, too - whether he wanted to admit it or not.  
  
Looking past Mimi, Belle gently asked, "Chloe, you're getting married?"  
  
Stepping forward, Chloe pushed past Mimi and sent her a dirty glare. Turning her attention to Belle, Chloe meekly answered, "Yes, I'm getting married."  
  
"To who?"  
  
Unable to break eye contact with her friend, Chloe whispered, "Your brother."  
  
Belle gasped softly and stared at Chloe with weepy eyes. A light smile beginning to form on her lips, Belle questioned, "You're going to marry Brady?"  
  
Lifting up her left hand to display the engagement ring, Chloe nodded and answered, "It looks that way."  
  
Releasing a happy squeal, Belle quickly pulled Chloe into a hug. Eventually pulling away from her friend, Belle rapidly said, "This is so exciting! One of my best friends is marrying my brother! And, oh, my God! You guys are going to have a baby." Turning to Shawn, Belle gleefully said, "I'm going to be an aunt!"  
  
"No!" Chloe loudly exclaimed. "No one is going to be an aunt, because no one is going to have a baby."  
  
Nearly snorting, Mimi remarked, "Whatever, Chloe. I heard your mom and Doctor Wesley talking."  
  
Casually tossing Mimi yet another dirty look, Chloe explained, "Brady and I only told my mom and Craig that I was pregnant so they would let us get married."  
  
A memory from earlier that morning popping into her head, Belle looked directly at Chloe and asked, "You were at the penthouse last night weren't you?" When Chloe merely avoided her gaze, Belle exclaimed, "I knew that I heard Brady's bedroom door shut really early this morning. But, when I went to his room, his was still sound asleep in bed."  
  
Practically grinning like a fool, Shawn teased, "Well, Chloe, I know you took sex ed, but I feel I should just remind you that if you and Brady keep it up with these little sleepovers, that lie you told you folks just might turn out to be the truth.  
  
The shrill ringing of the bell saved Chloe from any further embarrassment. As the gang slowly walked away, Chloe reached out and grabbed Jason's sleeve. Almost timidly, she asked, "Can I talk to you for a minute?"  
  
"We're going to be late for class."  
  
"It's important, Jason."  
  
With a clenched jaw, Jason replied, "Fine."  
  
"I don't know what it is that Brady was holding over your head. And, I don't want to know, because it really isn't any of my business. I just wanted to tell you that you wouldn't ever have to worry about Brady telling anyone whatever it is that he knows. Whatever your secret is, it's safe. I promise."  
  
Muttering words he hated to even speak, Jason replied, "Thank you."  
  
Eager for the tense moment to be over, Chloe attempted to appear cheerful as she said, "So, I guess we should go to class, huh?"  
  
~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~  
  
As first period droned on endlessly, the teens became increasingly restless. Mimi couldn't seem to pay attention to Mr. Woods because her eyes kept drifting to where Jason was sitting. For the millionth time since school started, Mimi cursed herself for not having sat where Penelope was sitting. If she had, she would be sitting right beside Jason instead of having a desk between them.  
  
In front of Mimi, Philip was slumped down in his seat. As he nervously tapped his pen against the surface of his desk, he willed himself to not look at Chloe. He honestly didn't want to feel the anger that practically boiled below his calm exterior - but he did. The hurt and resentment were there whether he liked it or not. And, as he was finally forced to give up any hopes of reconciling with his first love, Philip slowly closed his eyes and pushed back the tears.  
  
Belle sat in front of Philip and portrayed a completely different emotion. Practically jittering out of her seat, Belle happily smiled at Chloe, then Shawn, then anyone else who happened to look in her direction. For the first time in a long time, Belle felt as though she really did have a perfect life. Chloe and Brady were going to get married. Shawn had finally asked her out and would be escorting her to Philip's costume party. Attempting to pretend to pay attention to her teacher, Belle wondered just how she would do her hair for the costume party.  
  
To Belle's right was Kevin Lambert. Though a very intelligent individual, Kevin found himself thoroughly confused. Just the night before, he had seen his Susan at Dotcom with that conceded jock Jason Masters. And, though the two had appeared to enjoy each other's company while inside, Kevin could have sworn that he saw them arguing the moment they stepped outside. Then, on top of his personal confusions, Kevin found himself perplexed by the fact that a supposedly single Chloe Lane was sporting a dazzling diamond on her ring finger. Shaking his head, Kevin opted to overlook the strange behavior of his fellow teens.  
  
From his desk behind Kevin, Zach was using his own pencil and the one he had "borrowed" from Penelope to drum on his desk. Usually, he slept right through first period. However, there were just too many things plaguing his mind to let him rest. First, he still needed to decide on a costume for the party that would be the following night. Then, there was the fact that he had just discovered Chloe would be getting married. Did that mean he would finally get her bedroom?  
  
Diagonally behind Zach, Jason was also getting rather bored. And, as his boredom became unbearable, Jason began to play with Chloe's hair. He was rather surprised when she didn't turn around and tell him to stop. As he sat there gently twisting Chloe's hair, Jason recalled the first day of school and the way he and Chloe had almost acted like friends. He wondered if that could amicable feeling could be recaptured. More importantly, he wondered if it would be possible to recapture the way he had made Mimi feel when she had fallen on top of him when he was wearing only that towel. Smirking to himself, Jason realized that there was only one way to find out.  
  
As Jason did God only knows what to her hair, Chloe nervously bit her lip. Though almost thirty minutes had passed since the revelation in the hallway, Chloe's heart was still beating rapidly. She was beginning to realize just how complex her own life had become. As Mr. Woods' voice became nothing but a distant murmur, Chloe's mind flashed back to how divine it felt to wake up in a bed with Brady. Of course, Chloe chose to forget the fact that there had been nearly two feet separating their fully clothed bodies as they slept. She merely wanted to remember how peaceful Brady had looked while sleeping.  
  
And, in the desk in front of Chloe, Shawn sat. With a carefree grin on his face, Shawn alternated between looking at Belle and imagining how special the costume party would be. Sure, Halloween wasn't the most romantic of holidays, but Shawn planned to make it a night Belle would never forget.  
  
For that matter, it would prove to be a night that none of the teens would forget. 


	31. Chapter 30

Humming to himself, Zach reviewed his mental checklist of things to do. First, he had to go to Jason's house and pick up whatever costume Jason had concocted for Mimi. Then, he would have to take that costume to Philip's house and leave it there for Mimi. He was only glad that Mimi had agreed to help decorate the mansion and would be getting prepared for the party there. Zach had no idea how he would have been able to pull everything off if she had been getting ready at her own home.  
  
Once that was all taken care of, he would be heading over to the costume shop to find something for himself. Then, he would make his way over to the Black penthouse to meet up with Shawn, Belle, Brady, and Chloe.  
  
Stepping out of his car, Zach stuffed his keys into the front pocket of his jeans. Slowly making his way to the front door of the Masters home, he wondered how exactly it was that he had become so immensely entangled in the lives of Salem High's in crowd.  
  
All of his life, Zach Wesley had looked out for himself - only himself. Sure, he had friends, but he had always kept his own life completely separate from theirs and insisted that they deal with their own problems. Well, not quite always.  
  
And, it had been that one exception that had landed Zach in Salem. When one of his closest friends in Chicago had become heavily involved with drugs, Zach had decided that it was time to break down the wall that separated him from even his closest friends.  
  
After countless hours of pleading with his friend, Zach had convinced him to hand over his cocaine and agree to at least consider a stay in a rehabilitation center. But, Zach had foolishly forgotten to immediately dispose of the cocaine and his mother had found it in his possession. Refusing to listen to his honest explanations, Zach's mother had insisted upon getting him out of the city - and out of her way. And, that was how Zachary Wesley, Chicago bad boy, had come to reside in the quirky city of Salem.  
  
Shaking away the less than pleasant memories, Zach knocked on the front door of his best friend's house. Within seconds, the door opened to reveal Jason's younger sister Erin.  
  
Brushing past the younger girl rather rudely, Zach scanned the living room and questioned, "Where's your brother at?"  
  
"Um, well, I think he said that he was going to take a shower before getting ready for the party."  
  
Glancing down at his wrist watch, Zach realized that time was dwindling away at quite a rapid speed. Returning his attention to Erin, Zach questioned, "Any idea how long he's been up there? I still have a ton of things to do before the party tonight."  
  
Smiling shyly at the older boy, Erin answered, "Oh, he should be down any minute. If you want, you can just hang out here in the living room while you wait. Um, are you thirsty? Because, we have stuff in the kitchen if you are."  
  
Zach hardly paid attention to the rather plain girl as he answered, "Nah, I'm not thirsty. I'm just going to have a seat and wait for Jason to get down here."  
  
Several minutes passed as Zach and Erin sat silently in the living room. Zach was absorbed in his usual thoughts of himself and Erin was consumed with just looking at Zach without getting caught. Even if he did see her as nothing but a lowly sophomore geek, Zachary Wesley was still a very fine male specimen that at least served his purpose as eye candy.  
  
Becoming rather nervous by the silence, Erin asked, "So, you're going to the party?"  
  
"That's what I said," replied Zach apathetically as he continued to wait for Jason to enter the room.  
  
Undaunted by Zach's obvious disinterest in making polite conversation, Erin asked the one question that had been nagging at her since she had first learned of the costume party. "Um, Zach, are you bringing a date to the party?"  
  
Directing his gaze at Erin, Zach looked at the girl as though he were seeing her for the first time. And, for the briefest of moments, Erin could have sworn that the older boy was looking right into her soul . . . . then, he had to go and be Zach Wesley, egomaniac extraordinaire. He was, without a doubt, the only person Erin knew who had an ego as large as her brother's.  
  
Glancing away from Erin, Zach answered with a laugh, "Nah, I'm not bringing a date. I thought about taking Cynthia or Candi - that hot blonde that always wears the mini-skirts, but I decided to just go solo and see who I hooked up with at the party. You know, play the field a little. After all, I wouldn't wanna go with one chick and then discover this delicious honey after I got there, would I?"  
  
Suddenly feeling immensely inferior to not only Zach but to all the girls he was interested in, Erin lowered her head and stared at the floor. Her voice was hardly above a whisper as she said, "Well, I hope you have fun."  
  
"Oh, I will," Zach assured her. Now that he was certain that Belle Black was off the market, Zach was definitely going to make the most of his time, and that meant checking out the party for his own perfect girl.  
  
Having a brief moment of magnanimity, Zach asked in his most friendly manner, "So, you'll be at the party, won't you?" When Erin did nothing but nod her head, Zach continued, "Well, what are you going to go as?"  
  
Erin attempted to appear at least somewhat cheerful as she answered, "Actually, I have two costumes, but I can't decide which to wear. One is Little Red Riding Hood. And, the other . . . "  
  
"The other is what? Come on, Erin, tell me what the other costume is."  
  
"Let's just say that it's a little more flashy than Little Red Riding Hood and doesn't cover me up as well."  
  
"Well, I say you go as Little Red Riding Hood. After all, we wouldn't want you embarrassing yourself in some costume you couldn't pull off. No offense."  
  
Hurriedly rising to her feet, Erin fought back her tears and said, "None taken."  
  
Just minutes after Erin made her departure from the room, Jack Deveraux came strolling in from the hallway that was connected to the kitchen. Over his shoulder, he carried a zipped clothing bag.  
  
Glancing down at his companion, Jack said, "Ah, if it's not the partner-in- crime."  
  
Before Zach had a chance to ask just what it was that Jack was babbling about, Jason made his grand entrance into the room - clad only in a soft white towel.  
  
Groaning loudly, Zach threw his hands over his eyes and yelled, "Dude, get some clothes on! It was bad enough I had to see Shawn in his boxers while on the environmental trip. I really don't want to see you in that towel, man."  
  
"Sorry, pal. Erin just knocked on my bedroom door and said that I had a guest. I thought it might be . . . "  
  
"Mimi?" Both Jack and Zachary questioned at the same time.  
  
Tossing the guys a lopsided grin, Jason replied, "Yeah. But, hey, it won't be long before Mimi Lockhart is mine. I'd be willing to bet my life on it." Noticing what Jack had brought over with him, Jason asked, "That's the costume, huh?"  
  
Hooking the hanger over his fingers, Jack displayed the covered outfit and answered, "Ah, yes, this is what my darling nephew believes Miss Lockhart will be wearing this evening."  
  
With one hand securing the towel around his waist, Jason dashed across the room with a conceded smirk on his lips. Swinging open the door of the small closet that housed the vacuum cleaner and some linen, Jason pulled out what appeared to be another costume in a plastic clothing bag.  
  
"And, this is what Miss Lockhart will actually be wearing," stated Jason with an almost evil cackle that caused both Zach and Jack to give a light laugh of their own.  
  
Shaking his head, Zach questioned, "Do I even want to know what's in that bag?"  
  
"You'll find out soon enough. Just make sure that Mimi gets it at the very last minute so that she won't have any choice but to wear it as her costume."  
  
Saluting his pal, Zach replied, "Yes, sir. After all, God knows my only purpose in life is to serve as your loyal servant."  
  
Jason flashed his sarcastic friend a smile and said good-naturedly, "Glad you're beginning to see things my way."  
  
Crossing the room, Jason retrieved the costume that Jack had brought over and said, "I'm going to take this upstairs with me and switch the costume bags after I get dressed. Then, I'll bring Mimi's new costume down in the original costume's bag and let you take it over, Zach." Doing his best impression of Hannibal Smith from the A-Team, Jason added, "I love it when a plan comes together."  
  
~ * * ~ * * ~ * * ~ * * ~ * * ~  
  
A satisfied smile gracing his handsome face, Zach walked down the massive corridor inside the Kiriakis Mansion. So far, everything had gone according to plan. Zach had delivered Mimi's new costume to Henderson, and the loyal butler had promised to bring it to Mimi at the very last minute. Zach could only wonder how cool it would be to actually have Henderson around all the time to run his errands and do his dirty work. Philip was definitely one lucky guy.  
  
Walking toward the stairs, Zach saw an open door that caught his attention due to the soft music erupting from inside. Being of the curious nature, he wondered what a little peek into the room could hurt. After all, how often did a guy like him get the chance to explore a mansion?  
  
Pushing the door open a little more, Zach discovered a lone figure sitting solemnly near the window. With great hesitance, Zach entered the dimly lit library and cleared his throat to announce his uninvited presence.  
  
When he received no response, Zach greeted, "Yo, Philster. Wassup?"  
  
"Not much," answered Philip quietly without bothering to turn away from the window.  
  
Sensing the sad vibe that practically choked the life out of the room, Zach softened his voice and asked, "Man, are you okay? I thought you'd be downstairs helping Mimi and all your servants finish up the decorating."  
  
"I'm fine, Zach," Philip stated with his eyes still gazing emptily out the window.  
  
After looking down at the hands spinning on his watch, Zach released a frustrated breath and began to cross the room. He knew that he really didn't have a lot of time to waste on Philip's bad mood, but there was something about his classmates saddened tone that made Zach want to at least try and cheer him up a little.  
  
Dropping his athletic figure into an armchair not far from the window seat where Philip was located, Zach asked, "So, what lucky lady is coming as your date?"  
  
Giving a frightfully brief and disheartening chuckle, Philip answered, "There is no lucky lady. In case you've forgotten, the one girl I would want to bring as my date is coming with my nephew . . . who she just happens to be marrying."  
  
Zach grimaced just slightly as he realized the one thing everyone had been overlooking . . . Philip was in pain. Forgetting his usual humor, Zach responded, "I know this has to be hard on you, Philip. Even I know how much you care about Chloe. But, I guess I just assumed that you were over your romantic feelings for her."  
  
"Well, I'm not."  
  
"I guess there's not really anything I can say to make this any easier, huh?"  
  
"Nope. Chloe and I are really over - no one can change that." After a brief silence, Philip continued, "I honestly loved her, Zach. I know that I didn't always show it in the best way, but I did love her with all my heart. And, it kills me knowing that she'll be coming to this party with Brady. Even worse is knowing that it's only a matter of time before my Chloe is Mrs. Brady Black. Not only do I have to deal with my parents not getting married to each other, but I have to handle Chloe doing this to me."  
  
Though he really did want to make Philip feel better, Zach's first loyalty in the situation was with Chloe. His voice both firm and gentle, Zach replied, "I know you don't want to hear this, but Chloe didn't do anything to you, Philip. I find it hard to believe that you didn't see the end of your relationship coming a mile away. Chloe did what she had to do - and you know it. So, don't blame her for wanting to be happy and don't sit here in the dark and feel sorry for yourself because you were dumped and your folks don't love each other. Believe it or not, Kiriakis, you've got a good life, and most people would sell their soul to be half as fortunate as you. So, at least for tonight, try and live your own life."  
  
Philip sat in silence as Zach stood and left the room. Glancing down to the crumpled photo he held, Philip recalled the night it was taken. His and Chloe night at the Last Blast of 2000 seemed a lifetime ago. Choking back his own tears, Philip vowed, "I will live my life - with or without Chloe. And, if only for tonight, I'm gonna not feel sorry for myself."  
  
Standing up, Philip tossed the photo down on the window seat and left the room. Shutting the door behind himself, he muttered, "Let's get this party started." 


	32. Chapter 31

Appraising her mirror image with a critical gaze, Chloe muttered to herself, "I look ridiculous."  
  
"Actually, you look stunning," commented Brady as he entered his bedroom that Chloe had used to change into her costume. Slowly taking in every detail of the dress's tight bust and full skirt, Brady realized that Chloe made a truly ravishing Scarlett O'Hara. "I have no doubt that I'll be escorting the most exquisite lady there."  
  
Turning to face her "betrothed", Chloe rolled her blue eyes and questioned, "What are you wanting, Brady Black? If you're spewing that many compliments, you must want something. Now, what is it?"  
  
"What? Can't a man flatter his amazing fiancée without a reason?"  
  
Tossing Brady her perfected "do you honestly expect me to fall for your verbal animal droppings?" glare, Chloe groaned, "Brady . . ."  
  
Brady lifted his hands as a sign of surrender. "All right. You got me. I do want something."  
  
Displaying her trademark sarcasm, Chloe remarked, "I'm shocked."  
  
Letting Chloe's comment slide without a retort, Brady asked with extreme politeness, "Could you please help me with this vest? On of the buttons is loose, so I was hoping you could just pin it for me."  
  
With great care, Chloe took the unclasped safety pin from Brady's hand and strategically placed it beside his vest button. Having finished with the minor tailoring, Chloe looked up at Brady with timid eyes and stated nervously, "So, I guess tonight's going to be our first public event as a supposedly engaged couple."  
  
"Yeah," Brady replied as he wondered what other response he could possibly give to the comment.  
  
"I guess it'll prove just how good the both of us are at acting. After all, we'll have to spend the entire night pretending to be in love."  
  
Lowering his head just slightly, Brady whispered huskily, "I suppose we'll have to be sure to always stare deeply into each other's eyes. And, of course, we'll have to make lots of physical contact."  
  
Shocking Chloe, Brady began to softly run his right hand up her bare arm in an almost seductive manner. "You know, lots of little touches . . ."  
  
"Oh!" Belle gasped as she flung open the door to Brady's bedroom. Embarrassment clearly written on her face, Belle hurriedly said, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to interrupt."  
  
Instinctively jerking away from Brady, Chloe quickly replied, "Oh, no, Belle, it's . . . um. . . not a big deal."  
  
Smiling brightly at Brady and Chloe, Belle suddenly ran toward the couple and pulled them into a tight hug. Practically squealing, she happily said, "This is going to be so awesome! One of my best friends in the whole world is going to marry my big brother! I'm so happy for you guys!"  
  
"Thanks, Belle," replied Chloe, attempting to hide the guilt that only Brady was able to hear in her voice. Belle had truly been a wonderful friend, and Chloe felt quite horrible for deceiving her.  
  
Pulling away from her exuberant friend, Chloe smiled and said, "Wow. Belle, you look magnificent. I bet Shawn will be too busy staring at you to even tell you what he has planned for tonight."  
  
"You think?" Belle questioned as she spun around in a circle, her silver evening gown practically floating on air as she twirled.  
  
"I know," affirmed Chloe. "You are definitely gonna knock Shawn off his feet as Cinderella."  
  
"Well, you make a wonderful Scarlet O'Hara," Belle said in return.  
  
Chloe did a slight curtsey and replied with a thick southern accent, "Why, good heavens, thank you."  
  
As the girls burst into a fit of giggles, a sound from downstairs floated to their ears. Practically freezing, Belle nervously chattered, "Oh, my God. That was the doorbell. Whew, okay, um, I guess that means Shawn is here." Giddiness clear in her voice, Belle stated, "My Prince Charming has arrived!"  
  
Just as Belle was departing her brother's bedroom with Brady and Chloe following close behind, she froze once more. She couldn't be certain, but it almost sounded like her father was laughing hysterically at Shawn.  
  
Turning to her brother, Belle questioned, "Why would Daddy be laughing that much at my date?"  
  
"Only one way to find out," said Brady as he brushed past his sister and took the lead.  
  
~ * * ~ * * ~ * * ~ * * ~* * ~  
  
"Oh. My. God," gasped Belle just before her hand flew to cover her mouth and stop any giggles from escaping.  
  
"Not a word," growled Zach Wesley as he unhappily stood near the couch. "I don't want to hear a single word out of any of you."  
  
After glancing at Zach with amusement one last time, John said, "I'm going to leave you kids to . . . well, to handle this. I'll be in the kitchen if you need me."  
  
The moment Brady and Belle's father had left the room, Chloe smugly stated, "I warned you about waiting until the last minute to try and find a costume on Halloween. Look what happens when you don't listen to me."  
  
Tossing his older brother's step-daughter a childish glare, Zach retorted, "This coming from some overly dramatic Dixie queen."  
  
"I'm Scarlet O'Hara you dork. Besides it was either this or agreeing to go as Tarzan and Jane." A smirk emerging on her face, Chloe added, "Of course, then Brady and I would have looked almost as stupid as you."  
  
Belle gave Chloe a gentle swat on the arm before saying to Zach, "You don't look stupid. I actually think you look rather charming and dashing."  
  
"Nah, he just looks stupid," quipped Brady with a laugh.  
  
Just as Zach was preparing to give his indignant retort, the doorbell chimed throughout the penthouse. Her eyes growing humorously wide, Belle exclaimed, "It's Shawn!"  
  
Mocking his sister's excitement, Brady placed his hands on his cheeks and squealed, "Oh, boy!"  
  
Belle ignored her brother as the ring of the doorbell sounded once more. Turning to her three companions, she said, "Um, shouldn't you guys go in the kitchen and help my dad with something?"  
  
Before Brady or Zach could protest, Chloe was politely leading them out of the room and giving Belle the privacy to greet her very own Prince Charming.  
  
Her heart beating faster than it ever had, Belle gracefully made her way to the door. She had to nearly force herself to take deep breaths as her delicate hand rested on the doorknob. Knowing that Shawn Brady - her very own Prince Charming - was waiting for her on the opposite side of the slab of wood was a truly invigorating feeling.  
  
Turning the knob, Belle allowed the front door to slowly swing open and reveal the one guy who was able to make her heart flutter and body tremble.  
  
Forgetting the bouquet of roses that he gripped, Shawn simply stared in awe at his beautiful date. After wasting so much time, he thanked God that he had finally woken up and realized that Belle Black was the one and only girl for him. There was no need to play games when such a strong and timeless love was involved.  
  
Blushing under the flattering gaze of Shawn, Belle timidly motioned to the flowers he held and joked, "Those had better be for me."  
  
"Of course they are. After all, I couldn't show up empty-handed when I was given the chance to escort the most beautiful girl to ever live."  
  
The words that Shawn spoke seemed so unlike the independent teen that Belle couldn't quite stop herself from giggling just a little.  
  
Releasing a laugh of his own, Shawn said, "Did that sound as cheesy as I think it did?"  
  
"Yeah - but it was still the sweetest thing anyone's ever said to me."  
  
"Well, cheesy or not, it's true. You're honestly the most beautiful girl that has ever lived." Unable to stop himself from at least joking just a little, Shawn added, "Hey, even your hair looks good tonight. I really like that whole bun-thingy you got going on."  
  
Playfully slapping her date, Belle laughed and said, "It's a good thing I like you, because if I didn't there's no way you could get away with making fun of my hair. That's just a line that you don't cross."  
  
Glancing away from Belle for the first time since he had arrived, Shawn questioned, "So, where are Brady and Chloe? I thought that they were both going to get ready for the party here."  
  
"Oh, they're in the kitchen with my dad and Zach."  
  
"I actually ran into your brother yesterday afternoon, and he mentioned that he was trying to convince Chloe that they should go as Tarzan and Jane. Did he ever succeed?"  
  
"Um, no," laughed Belle. "There was no way that Chloe was going to go anywhere in a skimpy animal print costume. And, to be perfectly honest, I doubt Brady would have actually let her leave the penthouse in that kind of costume if she had agreed."  
  
"Probably not," Shawn agreed.  
  
Clearing his throat as a way to discreetly announce his presence in the room, John Black slowly approached his baby girl and the young man who would be escorting her to the costume party. Realizing that his daughter was already beginning to seriously date and his son was preparing to get married, John suddenly felt incredibly old. Shaking away the dreariness of such a thought, he said, "I hope you kids have a fun, safe evening."  
  
"We will, Daddy," Belle replied sweetly as she struggled to control the giddiness that threatened to completely overwhelm her.  
  
Turning his attention solely to Shawn, John lowly stated, "I trust that you'll be on your best behavior and not keep my daughter out to late . . . right?"  
  
Shawn suddenly felt as if his collar were transforming into a noose that inadvertently choked the life out of him. "Um, yeah. Of course, you can trust me."  
  
Slapping Shawn's arm rather harshly, John smiled brightly and said "Good. That's real good to know, Shawn."  
  
After turning and giving his daughter a quick kiss on the forehead, John stated, "I'm going to head upstairs to finish up some work. Have a good night, sweetheart."  
  
Watching her father disappear up the staircase, Belle attention was suddenly captured by Shawn happily exclaiming, "Ah, man! Are those tights?"  
  
"Yes," responded Zach as he entered the room from the kitchen. "But, I assure you that they are very manly tights."  
  
Covering his mouth with his hand, Shawn nodded. Feeling that he had the tempting laughter under control, Shawn questioned with a smirk, "So, should I address you as Mr. Pan, or can I just call you Peter?"  
  
"Funny, Shawn, really funny," Zach grumpily replied as he dropped down on the couch. However, he immediately jumped to his feet and began to curse unhappily. In response to the questioning glares that Shawn and Belle sent him, Zach stated, "I poked myself with my sword."  
  
For Shawn, that was the final straw, and he began to erupt in laughter. He had been slightly uncomfortable with his own outfit, but going as a dashing prince was a far cry better than showing up at the party of the year in a pair of puke green tights and a tiny hat plastered to your head.  
  
Continuing to laugh, Shawn warned, "Well, just be careful. We wouldn't want you to accidentally stab the manly part of those tights."  
  
While Belle and Shawn began to laugh at his expense, Zach grumbled, "It's times like this that make me wish I would have gone to live with my great- aunt Bernice at her retirement village in Alabama."  
  
~ * * ~ * * ~ * * ~ * * ~ * * ~  
  
As Shawn and Belle's lighthearted laughter drifted into the kitchen, Brady and Chloe stared into the unfathomable depths of the other's eyes. Surprising even herself, Chloe gently reached her hand up and ran her fingers over the locks of Brady's hair.  
  
Rather quietly, she stated, "I'm not so sure how I feel about you having such dark hair, even if it is only for the evening. I guess I just like you more with your natural blonde hair."  
  
"Are you saying you think I look bad?"  
  
"No! Brady, you look . . ."  
  
"Magnificent, handsome, sexy, charming . . ." Brady supplied with a smirk.  
  
Shaking her head, Chloe smiled and muttered, "You can be such a jerk." Returning her gaze to Brady and his darker hair, she stated, "With your hair colored this shade of brown, you really do look a lot like your father. I guess the darker hair just makes the resemblance between the two of you more noticeable."  
  
Though his fiancée didn't say the words, Brady knew exactly what she was thinking. Careful to not disturb the curls that fell around her face from the hair that stylishly rested upon her head, Brady pulled Chloe into a hug. In a whisper, he promised, "I swore to you that we would find your father, and we will. I won't let you down."  
  
"I know, Brady. I just wish . . ."  
  
"What? What do you wish?"  
  
Deciding to just be honest, Chloe confessed, "Well, you're always trying to help me with my life. Whether it's something that went wrong in the past or something that will affect my future, we're constantly worrying with my problems. But, we never really discuss you or the things in your past and present."  
  
"That's because there is nothing to discuss."  
  
Brady's quick and abrupt answer only succeeded in making Chloe more curious than ever. However, she full realized that it was a battle for another day. Opting to merely smile up at her gorgeous date, Chloe said, "I suppose we need to go upstairs and get your mustache. After all, everyone knows that you have to have a mustache to truly be Rhett Butler."  
  
Extending his arm in a gentlemanly fashion, Brady used his best southern accent and said, "Shall we, my lady?"  
  
Placing her arm in Brady's, Chloe only smiled. True happiness needed no words.  
  
~ * * ~ * * ~ * * ~ * * ~ * * ~  
  
Her hand grasped by Shawn's, Belle allowed him to lead her across the lobby. "I hope Brady and Chloe don't mind that we didn't say good-bye. Maybe we should have waited for them come out of the kitchen before leaving."  
  
Giving Belle's hand a reassuring squeeze, Shawn said, "I'm sure Brady and Chloe will understand. Besides, it's not like we won't be seeing them at the party." After a brief pause, Shawn added with touching sincerity, "But, it's really sweet how you worry about everyone else before yourself."  
  
"I just want to make sure that everyone is happy."  
  
"Yeah, well, tonight is the night that I make sure you are happy. I promise to make this the best Halloween of your life. And, it all starts when we walk out those doors."  
  
Glancing eagerly at the doors leading outside, Belle giddily said, "Let's go!"  
  
Leading his captivating love to the doors, Shawn smiled triumphantly when the doormen opened the doors and revealed the chariot that awaited the couple.  
  
Tears filling her eyes, Belle whispered, "I can't believe this. It's like a fairy tale."  
  
Though the chariot was more of simple carriage and the horses rather similar to the mares that were a part of the tour though the city park, it was still incredibly romantic to Belle and touched her heart deeply. The facts of the situation didn't matter. All that mattered was the amount of trouble Shawn had obviously gone to just to ensure her an enchanting evening.  
  
Her eyes glistening with tears of joy and surprise, Belle whispered, "I have a feeling that this will be a night none of us will ever forget." 


	33. Chapter 32

Their hands clasped together, Brady and Chloe carefully surveyed the living room of the Kiriakis mansion. It was obvious from the elaborate decorations and soft lights that Philip, Mimi, and the servants had truly outdone themselves.  
  
Gently pulling Chloe into the room, Brady lowly whispered, "Let's get this show on the road. It's time to make everyone think that we're madly in love."  
  
When Chloe gave no response, Brady asked, "You're not having second thoughts about our plan, are you?"  
  
"No, not at all. I'm just wondering if we'll actually be able to pull this off and make everyone believe that we're in love."  
  
Moving almost dangerously close to his betrothed, Brady whispered with a smile, "I guess we'll just have to work extra hard to make sure they believe it. So, that means when all the other girls start throwing themselves at me, you'll have to get all jealous and start a cat fight."  
  
Chloe released a soft laugh before saying, "Brady Black, you honestly have the world's biggest ego."  
  
Before Brady could give his retort, he happened to glance over Chloe's shoulder and see a very familiar figure. Smiling almost too brightly, he lowered his head and whispered, "Time to play the part. Jeremy Horton has just spotted us and is on his way over."  
  
Only seconds after Brady issued his warning, Jeremy appeared at Chloe's side. Offering the couple a genuine smile, he greeted, "Hey, Mimi told me about the two of you, and I just wanted to come over and say congratulations on your engagement. I'm really happy for you guys."  
  
"Um, thank you," stammered Chloe.  
  
"Yeah, thanks, Horton," Brady echoed with an amazing amount of composure.  
  
Looking around the room, Jeremy asked, "Have either of you seen Mimi? We were supposed to meet down here when she finished getting ready, but she hasn't shown up yet."  
  
While Brady took a glance around the room, Chloe caught a glimpse of a familiar football player slinking up the front staircase in quite a unique costume. And, Chloe had the distinct feeling that wherever Jason was going, Mimi would be there.  
  
Redirecting her attention to Jeremy, Chloe fibbed, "I don't have any idea where Mimi could be, but I'm sure she'll show up very soon. She's probably just trying to put some last minute touches on her costume."  
  
"Yeah," agreed Jeremy with a weak smile. "You're probably right."  
  
Trying to Jeremy distracted, Chloe began to ramble, "So, speaking of costumes you look really great in yours. It fits well - err, I mean it's fitting for you."  
  
Brady sent Chloe an almost jealous glare as she cringed at her own words. He then turned his attention to Jeremy Horton and his costume. Adorning the handsome blonde's head was an oversized cowboy hat. His broad chest was covered by a red-checkered shirt and a pair of unbelievably tight Wrangler jeans looked to be painted on Jeremy's lower half. And, to top the costume off, he was wearing a pair of red pointed boots.  
  
Looking back and forth between Chloe and Jeremy, Brady began to wonder if maybe his supposed fiancée actually found the sugary-sweet Horton attractive. The more he thought about such a thing, the more displeased Brady became.  
  
Gently pulling Chloe's hand, Brady said, "Well, good luck finding your date, Jeremy. I'm sure she'll turn up somewhere."  
  
Before Brady could take Chloe away, another handsome male came down the stairs, entered the living room, and made himself a part of the group. However, he did so with a great deal of hesitation.  
  
Using his softest tone, Philip greeted, "Hello, everyone. Glad you guys could all make it." Turning his attention solely to Chloe, he quietly added, "You look beautiful."  
  
As Brady gave her hand a squeeze, Chloe offered her former boyfriend a weak smile and replied, "Thank you, Philip. I must say that you look . . . interesting."  
  
Philip glanced down at his own costume and released a genuine chuckle. Offering an explanation to his companions, he said, "Well, my dad's not even in Salem, so he wasn't a problem. But, Nicole was another story. So, she and I made a deal. If I let her help me choose a costume, she would conveniently disappear for the evening. Plus, she swore that this costume was perfect for showing off my physique."  
  
"Well, you make a very charming Aladdin," said Chloe as she gave Philip another weak smile. Knowing that he had just come down the stairs, Chloe asked, "Jeremy's actually looking for Mimi. You haven't seen her have you?"  
  
Philip's eyes fell to the floor as he replied, "Um, no, I haven't. But, I bet she'll turn up soon enough."  
  
"Well," prodded Chloe as she became increasingly suspicious, "have you seen anyone that might know where Mimi is? Maybe you saw someone on your way downstairs?"  
  
"Nah, I haven't seen anyone," Philip lied. "You guys are the first people from school I've actually seen."  
  
Philip's response told Chloe all she really needed to know. There was definitely something going on with Mimi and Jason - and Philip was somehow a part of it. However, the obvious silence between Brady and Philip seemed to be a far more pressing matter.  
  
Though it was clear that both guys were trying to act as if nothing was wrong, Chloe knew better. There was a rather pained expression that was present on not only Philip's face but Brady's as well. A part of her feared that this would be yet another party that resulted in Philip and another male getting into a brawl because of her.  
  
Knowing that he honestly couldn't handle being around Brady and Chloe for a single more minute, Philip quickly said, "I have some stuff I need to go check on, I'll catch you guys later."  
  
And, with those words, Philip Kiriakis sadly disappeared into the crowd that had appeared in his home.  
  
~ * * ~ * * ~ * * ~ * * ~ * * ~  
  
Mimi was barely able to control her own breathing as she paced back and forth across the bedroom. Forcing herself to take deep breaths, she wondered how exactly she had gotten into such a mess - and how she was going to get out of it.  
  
Coming to a stop in front of the full-length mirror, Mimi muttered, "One thing's for sure. No one can see me like this. No one."  
  
A sudden knock at the door sent Mimi into a near state of frenzy. As the door began to slowly open, Mimi threw her body against it and yelled, "Don't come in! I'm not decent."  
  
"Neither am I - we'll get along great," joked Jason as he gave the door another slight push.  
  
"Would you just go away?" Mimi screamed as she continued to use her body to keep Jason from pushing the door open.  
  
"Come on, Meems. You've seen me in nothing but a towel, so that gives me the right to at least see you in your unmentionables."  
  
"I'm not in my unmentionables!" Mimi retorted.  
  
However, her victory was short lived when Jason remarked only half- jokingly, "Even better. I'm sure your birthday suit looks great on you."  
  
Opening the door just enough to peek out at Jason, Mimi hissed, "That's not what I meant, and you know it!"  
  
Mimi hurriedly shut the door, but it came flying wide open rather quickly. Anger practically radiated from the teen as she glared irately at Jason. Through gritted teeth, she demanded, "Why does it look like we have matching costumes? Jason Masters, you had better explain this right now!"  
  
Pushing his way past Mimi and into the bedroom, Jason casually remarked, "What do you know, it does look like our costumes are rather similar. Go figure."  
  
"You did this! You somehow switched my cowgirl costume with this!" Mimi yelled as she jabbed Jason in the chest with her index finger.  
  
"Geez, Meems, calm down. It's not I committed some kind of federal offense. It's just a stupid costume."  
  
"Yeah, well, it's a stupid costume that no one's ever going to see me in, because I'm not going down to that party."  
  
Determination clearly written on his face, Jason questioned, "Wanna bet?"  
  
~ * * ~ * * ~ * * ~ * * ~ * * ~  
  
Chloe was barely able to conceal her giggle as Zach accidentally stabbed Brady with his sword yet again. As he flirted with some blonde, Zach had his back to Brady and failed to realize that every time he took a step backwards he was stabbing Chloe's fiancée.  
  
Finally having had enough of Zach's torture, Brady turned to the younger man and spun him around. He kept his hands on Zach's shoulders as he stated, "If you poke me with that sword one more time, I'm gonna shove it up your . . ."  
  
"Brady . . ." Chloe reprimanded.  
  
"Nose. I'll shove it up your nose, Zach," finished Brady with obvious frustration.  
  
Shaking his body, Zach mockingly replied, "Ooh, I'm so scared. Big Bad Brady Black is gonna try and stick a sword up my nose. And, to think, I used to believe that the street gangs in Chicago were scary."  
  
When Brady only stared at him with a perplexed expression on his face, Zach continued, "Come on, Brady. I know you have to have some sarcastic comeback line. Let's hear it."  
  
"What?" Brady questioned as he returned to the present once more. He had yet again gotten that feeling that he somehow knew Zach Wesley. There was just something familiar about the young man that Brady couldn't quite place.  
  
Already tired of arguing, Zach merely responded, "Never mind, man."  
  
At that moment, Shawn and Belle graced the trio with their presence. Pointing in the direction of the forgotten blonde who was stalking away, Shawn commented, "Hey, Zach, looks like your latest flavor decided to move on."  
  
"Yeah, it looks that way," Zach stated after a brief glance over his shoulder. Having lost all interest in the flirtatious blonde, Zach continued, "So, you two lovebirds decided to actually make an appearance, huh?"  
  
"Of course," returned Belle as she glanced around the room and soaked in all the extravagant decorations and allowed the loud Halloween music to fill her mind. Turning her attention back to her companions, she asked, "Where's Philip at?"  
  
"Right here," the handsome blonde answered as he suddenly appeared beside Shawn to whom he quickly gave the almost ritualistic handshake. Noticing Zach for the first time, Philip gave a chuckle and commented, "Dude, that has to be the lamest costume I've seen yet."  
  
"This coming from a guy dressed in a vest and silk pants," retorted Zach defensively.  
  
"Hey, anything's better than tights."  
  
~ * * ~ * * ~ * * ~ * * ~ * * ~  
  
As the guys insulted each other good-naturedly, Jason Masters literally dragged Mimi down the staircase. While he kept his powerful arms around Mimi's reluctant body, she tightly gripped the banister. Still, there was no way Jason was going to let her hide out in the bedroom all night - especially not when he had worked so hard to make certain her cowgirl costume had been switched with the one he had chosen.  
  
Finally managing to get Mimi to the bottom of the stairs, Jason lightly pushed her into the living room where the greater part of the crowd was located.  
  
Unfortunately, while Jason was pushing Mimi forward and she was struggling to go backwards, the heel of her right shoe became entangled with the electric wiring that supplied the power to the D.J. and his stereo system.  
  
And, as Mimi lost her balance and fell into Jason's arms, the heel of her shoe pulled the extension cord loose of its socket and caused the entire stereo system to be without power.  
  
Of course, the entire population of the room looked to see just what had caused the music to end so abruptly. What they saw was not only shocking but greatly amusing.  
  
Staring at the couple with wide eyes, Chloe quietly remarked, "Mimi looks exactly like . . ."  
  
"A call girl? Prostitute? Hooker? Streetwalker? Trollop? Madam? Lady of the night?" Zach offered with a bemused grin.  
  
"Actually, I was going to say that she looks like Jan, but then again, there's not much difference, right?"  
  
"You know," began Shawn. "Jason looks like a really convincing pimp."  
  
"He does," acknowledged Belle while the other group members simply stared at the couple and nodded their agreement.  
  
Glancing down at Mimi, who still rested in his arms, Jason smirked and commented, "So, about your unmentionables . . ."  
  
Pushing Jason away, Mimi gave him her most withering glare and growled, "My underwear are none of your business, Jason Masters." With that said, Mimi stalked away in Jeremy's direction.  
  
With a satisfied grin, Jason watched her struggle to keep her balance while trying to manage both the incredibly tight, short skirt and outrageous high heels. To himself, he stated, "Oh, this is definitely going to be a fun night." 


	34. Chapter 33

Half an hour after Jason and Mimi made their unique entrance, the party at the Kiriakis mansion had returned to its previous state of enjoyment and the music was blaring as loudly as ever. From her place in the corner of the room, Chloe watched the crowd with a curious eye.  
  
Near the refreshment table, Jeremy and Mimi were deeply involved in their conversation and each other. Not too far away, Jason was huddled with Philip. Chloe could only imagine what those two were discussing and how it would involve Mimi and her cowboy.  
  
Shawn and Belle had disappeared some time ago. Though she had been unable to get the full scoop from Shawn before he whisked his girlfriend away, Chloe gathered that the charming young man had arranged for a special candlelight dinner for himself and Belle in the pool house. In a way, Chloe truly envied Shawn and Belle. Somehow, the two had discovered a love that was as innocent as it was deep.  
  
As for her darling betrothed, Brady had received a phone call from the wedding planner he had hired and had stepped outside to discuss a few of the last minute details along with the final bill.  
  
Chloe was almost glad that all her friends were distracted with their own lives. It gave her some much needed time to ponder the recent events of her own life.  
  
Her engagement to Brady still seemed almost surreal - not too mention slightly frightening. The mere idea of being married sent a chill down her spine. It didn't matter that the marriage would be only name only, Chloe would still be becoming Mrs. Brady Black. It was a thought that was even more appealing than it was frightening.  
  
~ * * ~ * * ~ * * ~ * * ~ * * ~  
  
Having finished listening to Jason grumble about Mimi, Jeremy, and their obvious incompatibility, Philip escaped to the safety of the front staircase with a cool cup of fruit punch.  
  
Taking a sip of the red liquid, Philip allowed his eyes to drift shut and the world to fade away. Though he did his best to at least appear happy, Philip felt his heart tear apart each and every time he was near Brady and Chloe and saw the truly loving glances that they shared. He knew someday the pain would ease, but he wasn't sure if he could bear to wait until that day magically appeared.  
  
"You know, Philip, you're never going to catch yourself a girl if you keep hiding from them," quietly joked Brady as he stepped inside the front door after finishing his phone call with the persistent wedding planner.  
  
"Maybe I'm not looking for a girl at all," replied Philip while keeping his gaze lowered to the stairs.  
  
Surprising not only Philip, but himself, Brady carefully sat down beside Philip on the stairs. Making another frail attempt at humor, Brady commented, "I'll give you this much, Uncle Phil. You are the only guy I have ever known who could actually pull off an Aladdin costume and look cool while doing it."  
  
When he was greeted only by his uncle's silence, Brady added, "You know, the place looks great. You really did a great job throwing this party together."  
  
"Yeah, thanks," mumbled Philip as he stared into his half empty cup of punch.  
  
Brady released a frustrated sigh and attempted to not lose patience with Philip. Taking one last stab at pleasant conversation, Brady said, "I hear you're expected to lead Salem High to the state finals this year if you can beat Dutton at regionals. I suppose the team's working overtime prepping for that game, huh?"  
  
Placing the punch cup on the step, Philip jumped to his feet and exclaimed, "Dammit, Brady! I don't care if you like the decorations, and I sure as hell don't want to talk about sports with you."  
  
Following Philip's example and rising to his feet, Brady lowly growled, "Well, Philip, too bad. Because, this isn't about you - it's about Chloe. It's killing her to see you so miserable and angry with me."  
  
His facial features softening, Philip quietly said, "I'd never purposely hurt Chloe. You know that. But, to be honest, I'm having a real hard time accepting the two of you as a couple. Do you have any idea how much it hurt to hear that you and Chloe were getting married? For God's sake, Brady, she and I had only been broken up for about two months! So, quit trying to lay the guilt trip on me. It's not like you really care how I feel." After a moment of silence, Philip quietly admitted, "I can't believe that I wanted to be just like you when we were kids. Things were so much simpler back then."  
  
Brady placed his hands on his uncle's shoulders, forcing Philip to not be able to turn away from Brady and what he had to say. Glaring into the younger man's eyes, Brady said, "I have something to say, and you're going to listen to me. We're family, and nothing is ever going to change that - not even a girl we both fell in love with."  
  
Breaking free of Brady's grasp, Philip took a few steps toward the living room and retorted, "That's pretty easy for you to say since you got the girl and I have nothing."  
  
"Philip, man, you have to move on," responded Brady as he ran a hand through his temporarily dark hair and also neared the living to continue his conversation. "I understand that things look pretty bad from where you're standing, but you have to trust me when I say that it's going to get better. After I was shot, things weren't exactly great for me, but they did get better. And, things will get better for you, too. I guarantee it."  
  
"All right, for Chloe's sake, I'll do whatever I can to get along with you, Brady. Besides, it's like you said. We're family."  
  
Cracking a smile, Brady replied, "That we are." Looking past Philip, Brady asked with a perplexed expression, "I wonder what that's all about."  
  
Turning, Philip found himself staring at the far corner of the living room were Chloe had been joined by one of her classmates. "Hmm, that is strange. Those two hate each other."  
  
~ * * ~ * * ~ * * ~ * * ~ * * ~  
  
Offering Chloe a sugar cookie and a clear plastic cup filled with punch, Jason greeted, "Long time, no argument, Ghoul Girl."  
  
Chloe eyed the cookie and drink suspiciously before accepting them and asking, "What do you want, Jason?"  
  
"Gee, Chloe, don't get so defensive. I just wanted to come over and find out how you were enjoying your favorite holiday. I must admit that I was surprised to see that you and Brady didn't come as a pair of sex-crazed Vampires. Then again, you wouldn't need much of a costume for that, would you?"  
  
"Are you trying to start a fight with me?"  
  
Breaking off a bite of the cookie that Chloe held in her hand, Jason popped it in his mouth before commenting, "There you go getting all defensive again."  
  
"Jason . . . what do you want?"  
  
With a great deal of apprehension, Jason finally responded, "I wanted to say . . ."  
  
"What? What did you want to say, Jason?"  
  
Though he dreaded even letting the words leave his mouth, Jason finally grumbled, "Ah, screw it. I just came over to say that I was sorry for all the crap that happened when you first moved here. Okay?"  
  
As Jason was stalking away, Chloe called out his name. When he turned to look at her, she simply said, "Me, too."  
  
Smiling to himself, Jason turned away from Chloe and began to approach the refreshment table. He felt a huge sense of relief now that he had finally apologized to Chloe. Though he was still angered by walking in on Chloe and Brady making out while she was still Philip's girlfriend, Jason no longer wanted to battle Chloe Lane. Instead, he planned to focus all of his attention on one person. Jeremy Horton.  
  
Just when Jason was within a few yards of the table, he accidentally bumped into another person struggling to work his way through the crowd. Jason choked back his apology when he realized just who he had bumped into.  
  
After fully surveying the other young man's outfit, Jason glared at him and said, "Nice spurs, Horton."  
  
"Yeah, nice boa, Masters."  
  
Lifting the intricate part of his pimp costume up to his face and examining the purple feathers, Jason simply commented, "It is nice, isn't it?"  
  
That said, Jason brushed past Jeremy and continued his journey to the coveted refreshment table. When he was close enough to actually smell the delicious cookies, another body blocked his path. However, this time, the person was significantly more feminine.  
  
Taking a glance at the girl's costume, Jason realized that he was glancing at a lot more of the girl than he had expected.  
  
Pushing herself up against Jason, Jan huskily asked, "What do you think of my costume, Jase? Don't I make the perfect Playboy bunny?"  
  
Jason gulped and took another glance at Jan's extremely revealing costume. And, though he still despised his ex-girlfriend, he had to admit that she did look really good in the soft pink costume.  
  
"Well, Jason. Aren't you going to say something?"  
  
From a few feet away, Philip observed Jason and Jan for only moment before deciding to intervene. Quickly approaching the couple, Philip positioned himself at his friend's side and said, "Hey, Jase, no pets allowed. So, why don't you get your ex out of here?"  
  
Glaring at Philip angrily, Jan scoffed, "Uh, hello!? I'm standing right here, Philip."  
  
"And, I care, because?"  
  
Biting back her own contemptuous reply, Jan turned away from the guys and stormed across the room, her bunny ears flopping wildly with each and every stomp.  
  
Philip rolled his eyes as Jan made her dramatic retreat. Once she had disappeared into the crowd, Philip advised, "Jason, if you really care for Meems as much as I think you do, you'd better stay as far away from Jan as possible. Because, I have a feeling that Jan could ruin your relationship with Mimi before it even gets started."  
  
"Yeah, I'll keep that in mind," mumbled Jason as he scanned the crowd for Mimi. As he spotted the beautiful girl clad in her fishnet stockings, a smile appeared on his face and all thoughts of the refreshment table were long forgotten.  
  
Giving Philip a friendly pat on the back, Jason kept his gaze focused on Mimi and said, "Thanks for the advice, K-man. I'll catch you later."  
  
"Sure, whatever, man," replied Philip as he shook his head and watched Jason approach Mimi and the girls she was speaking with. "He's got it so bad for her."  
  
Of course, Philip wasn't the only person watching Jason and Mimi. On the opposite side of the room, Jan had positioned herself behind one of the indoor plants and stared intently at her ex-boyfriend as he obviously flirted with Mimi Lockhart.  
  
To herself, Jan grumbled, "How could he possibly hit on that loser?" When she had dumped Jason at the Java Cafe that late August day, Jan had fully expected to have him back by her side no later than the second week of school. It was now Halloween, and Jason showed no signs of even wanting to rekindle the romance.  
  
Her eyes narrowing into malicious slits, Jan continued to monitor Jason and Mimi. Somehow, Jason had managed to pull Mimi away from the others girls and was speaking to her in a hushed manner, a charming smile on his lips.  
  
The more she watched the couple, the more infuriated Jan became. She could not even comprehend how or why Jason had not returned to her. At the time of the break-up, Jan had not meant to truly push Jason away. She had merely wanted to threaten him with loneliness so he would be more under her control than ever. Obviously, the plan had failed.  
  
Running one of her fake nails over her deep red lips, Jan slyly said, "Well, my next plan won't fail. I'll make sure that little Miss Mimi keeps away from Jason. No matter what I have to do, I will keep those two apart."  
  
"No, I don't think you will," commented a man as he gently laid his hands on Jan's shoulders.  
  
Jerking away from the man who had so suddenly appeared behind her, Jan turned to face him. A mixture of uneasiness and scorn filled her eyes as she glared at him.  
  
Despite the apparent coolness Jan showed the man, his eyes held a mild warmth that contrasted greatly with his stern words as he said, "I think it would be best for everyone if you stay away from Mimi and Jason. If you're really meant to be with Jason, then it'll happen. Sometimes we just have to let life lead us."  
  
"Gee, where did you here that one, o' wise one? A fortune cookie?" Regaining her usual vicious attitude, Jan confidently continued, "Why don't you just scurry along, huh? It's not like I really care what you think. If Mimi thinks that she can actually win Jason, she is so wrong. Even if he wanted to throw his popularity away to be with a total reject like Meems, I wouldn't let him. I will keep those two apart."  
  
Placing his hand under Jan's chin, the man gently lifted her face up so that she had no choice but to look into his eyes. In a quiet yet rigid tone, the man stated, "I'm not saying that Jason and Mimi belong together. But, I'm not saying that they don't."  
  
"Then, what are you saying?"  
  
"If they really do care for each other like I think they might, then no one has the right to interfere. That includes you. And, I guarantee you that I will make sure you leave them alone. Is that clear?"  
  
Staring into the man's eyes with an odd curiosity, Jan tried to read him but found that she couldn't. She knew very little about the guy, but she had the distinct feeling that he could be even more stubborn than he was kind. And, from what she had heard from her fellow teens, that would result in quite a great deal of stubbornness.  
  
Jan backed away from the guy, freeing her face of his soft grasp. Tossing him her usual look of indifference, Jan huffed as she walked away, "Whatever you say, Jeremy. But, when that geek Mimi chooses Jason over you, don't blame me."  
  
~ * * ~ * * ~ * * ~ * * ~ * * ~  
  
Brady strategically wrapped his arms around Chloe as a few of her classmates passed. More than ever, Brady was beginning to look forward to his upcoming marriage. And, if he had his way, it would become much more than some silly arrangement - it would become a true marriage with true love.  
  
Keeping his arms firmly placed around Chloe's body, Brady rested his head on her shoulder and lowly questioned, "How are things going with Nancy?"  
  
Though he couldn't clearly see Chloe's face, Brady knew the sad expression that was surely there as his fiancée answered, "Not good. In fact, I think that things are worse than they have ever been."  
  
"How so?"  
  
"For starters, we're fighting more than we ever have. It seems like we can't agree on anything. And, if Craig actually sides with me, Nancy completely loses her cool and becomes angry with both of us."  
  
Brady pulled Chloe just a little closer and asked, "What else is going on to stress you out so much?"  
  
"I want to know who my father is. I have a right to know where I came from, Brady. But, Nancy either yells at me or just leaves the room any time I try to bring it up."  
  
A bright smile appearing on his face, Brady relinquished his hold on Chloe and moved to be standing in front of her. Pulling Chloe's petite hands into his own, Brady said, "In that case, I must be your knight in shining armor, because, I have a feeling that I can solve your problems."  
  
"Oh, really?" Chloe questioned with evident skepticism.  
  
"Yes, really. You see, once we tie the knot, you'll be able to finally get out of that house and away from Nancy. That'll definitely cut down on the number of arguments. As for that other problem, I may have that solved, too."  
  
Chloe tried to keep from becoming too hopeful, but when Brady was there to help her deal with her problems, it was quite hard to not be hopeful. Her voice feathery soft, Chloe asked, "Brady, what exactly are you saying?"  
  
"I'm saying that a few weeks ago, I hired a private investigator to help you find your father. Now, he hasn't really turned anything up yet, but maybe he will."  
  
Instinctively throwing her arms around Brady's neck, Chloe forced back the mist that suddenly appeared in her eyes and whispered, "Thank you, Brady. Thank you so much."  
  
As Chloe took a step back from him, Brady quietly said, "Chloe, you know that I would do anything for you. So, if finding your father will make you happy, that's what I want to do."  
  
It seemed to Chloe that the moment was almost frozen in time. Her eyes locked with Brady's, and she knew that she would give her very soul just to spend eternity looking into those glorious blue eyes.  
  
Yet again, Chloe had found herself in a situation that left her wondering just where she stood with the mysterious Brady Black. Just when she thought she understood her relationship with him, he would say or do something that would cause her to lose her footing and fall for him all over again.  
  
Chloe's voice erupted in a low whisper as she asked, "Why is it that we always end up talking about me? How about we forget about my problems for at least one night and focus on you, Brady Black?"  
  
"Me? Nah, I'm sure you're far more interesting than me, Chloe."  
  
"You're doing it again," observed Chloe as she kept a watchful eye on Brady's every move.  
  
"I'm doing what again?"  
  
"What you always do. You're avoiding talking about yourself. Brady, you've been back in Salem for quite awhile, but I've hardly ever heard you even mention all the years you were away in boarding schools and at college."  
  
Clearing his throat, Brady offered Chloe what he hoped appeared to be a carefree smile and replied, "Well, there's not really much to say unless you want me to start telling you about the various uptight teachers I've had over the years." When Chloe merely stared at him with that same determined look in her eyes, Brady continued, "Seriously, Chloe, I don't know what you want me to say, so let's just change the subject, okay?"  
  
"Okay," replied Chloe. She'd let him off the hook - for now. 


	35. Chapter 34

The rather tall elf carefully covered his face as he slipped through the crowd that populated the Kiriakis mansion. His soft green pants were at least one size too small and the bottom hem was a good two to three inches above his ankles. Atop his head was a childish cap with Christmas bells attached that rang with each step he made.  
  
Continuing to do his best to remain inconspicuous in his elf costume, the man walked across the heavily occupied room and approached the D.J. standing near the stereo system.  
  
Walking by the oversized elf, Zach paid no actual attention to him. His gaze was focused solely on a leggy blonde across the room that happened to be wearing a rather revealing costume that made Zach's heart beat just a little faster.  
  
He was unable to see her face, but if it was half as beautiful as the rest of her, Zach wouldn't be complaining - not by a long shot. Being the self- assured guy that he was, Zachary Wesley was not the least bit intimidated by the small group of young men who had already surrounded the blonde beauty. It never crossed his mind that a girl he really wanted would ever reject him. That was absurd.  
  
As eerie Halloween music blared from all corners of the room, Zach closed the distance between himself and the girl. When he was standing directly behind the blonde, Zach reached one arm in front of her with a cup of punch grasped by his hand.  
  
In his most charming tone of voice, Zach greeted, "If you're feeling half as hot as you're looking, some cool punch may be just what you need."  
  
The young woman froze as Zach's feathery soft words floated to her ears. It seemed as if all the oxygen suddenly disappeared from the room, leaving her in quite a breathless state. After somehow finding the strength to take a deep breath, the young woman turned to face Zach as she pushed the proffered drink away.  
  
"No thanks, Zach. I really don't want anything from you."  
  
In that moment, Zach lost all of his usual composure as his jaw dropped in a cartoon-like manner and his eyes became almost abnormally wide. After several attempts to speak, Zach finally managed to stutter, "Erin . . . ?"  
  
"Actually, I'm Tinkerbelle tonight."  
  
Zach's brow wrinkled in confusion as he tried to comprehend the mild hostility in Erin's voice. Why on earth would Jason's baby sister be mad at him? And, more importantly, when did Jason's baby sister turn into such a sexy young woman?  
  
Extending the plastic cup once more, Zach asked, "You sure you're not thirsty?"  
  
"Yeah, Zach, I'm sure. So, why don't you just go along and find some pretty girl to flirt with?"  
  
Sitting the drink down on a nearby table, Zach questioned rather loudly, "What's that suppose to mean?" When Erin refused to give him an answer, Zach did a compete turnaround and threw himself back in the role of Jason's best friend. "Has your brother seen what you're wearing?"  
  
"No," Erin replied with her usual meekness as she lowered her eyes to the floor.  
  
"Yeah, I didn't think he had. Because, there's no way Jason would ever let you go out in public like that."  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"Come on, Erin. You know what I'm talking about. Jase would have a heart attack if he saw you revealing more skin than some hooker."  
  
"Hello!" Erin exploded. "He's in love with a girl who showed up as a hooker! Wouldn't that be like the pot calling the kettle black?"  
  
~ * * ~ * * ~ * * ~ * * ~  
  
Just after Zach discreetly led, or more correctly dragged, Erin into the foyer and up the staircase, the music filling the living room suddenly came to a stop.  
  
As a room full of teenagers turned to glare at the D.J., he announced, "We have a very special, very unique request." Having the entire room's attention, he continued, "A few minutes ago a pretty screwed up elf came up here and handed me a C.D. with a song that he wanted to dedicate to a couple of crazy kids. So, can we clear out some dancing space for the lovebirds?"  
  
While a light murmuring buzzed throughout the room and the teens formed a circle around the living room, the D.J. said, "Okay, I need a fellow by the name of Jason Masters to step forward and a pretty little thing named Mimi Lockhart."  
  
From her place at Jeremy's side, Mimi turned to give Jason a dirty glare for requesting the mystery song, but she stopped herself from doing so when she caught the genuinely confused look on the athlete's face. It was obvious that he had no idea what song had been requested or by who.  
  
At that moment, Shawn and Belle finally made their appearance to the party after finishing a romantic dinner for two in the pool house. Making their way through the crowd of teenagers, they reached Philip, Brady and Chloe.  
  
"What's going on?" Shawn asked as he watched Jason slowly walk to the center of the room. After some slight encouraging from Jeremy, Mimi followed.  
  
Chloe replied, "Someone requested a song for Jason and Mimi. But, I don't think anyone knows who. The D.J. just said it was some elf."  
  
"You two ready?" the D.J. questioned with an amused smile. After receiving two very faint nods, he allowed the requested song to blare through the speakers and fill the room.  
  
"Oh. My. God," gasped Belle before using her hand to cover her mouth and the laughter that threatened to escape as she recognized the catchy tune.  
  
Gonna find my baby, gonna hold her tight  
  
Gonna grab some afternoon delight  
  
Taking Mimi's hand, Jason quickly pulled her to him and grumbled, "Devereaux. It had to be Jack Devereaux."  
  
My motto's always been 'when it's right, it's right'  
  
Why wait until the middle of a cold dark night?  
  
When everything's a little clearer in the light of day  
  
And we know the night is always gonna be there any way  
  
"This is so totally embarrassing," mumbled Mimi as she attempted to not notice the crowd of people watching her every move. "I mean, I'm dressed up like a call girl dancing with you to some old song that's way too catchy."  
  
"Hey, Mimi . . . "  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Just shut-up and enjoy the dance. Don't worry, you'll be back in Horton's arms in just a few minutes."  
  
Having no response to Jason's comment, Mimi kept silent and opted to merely follow Jason's lead.  
  
Thinkin' of you's workin' up my appetite  
  
Looking forward to a little afternoon delight  
  
Rubbin' sticks and stones together makes the sparks ignite  
  
And the thought of lovin' you is getting so exciting  
  
Sky rockets in flight  
  
Afternoon delight  
  
Afternoon delight  
  
Afternoon delight  
  
Watching her two friends, Belle quietly asked, "Anyone know what exactly is going on with those two?"  
  
Philip and Shawn shared an almost guilty look with one another as they recalled a recent conversation with Jason. Even though Mimi did not yet know, Jason was definitely falling in love with her. He had already confessed it to his oldest pals, and it was only a matter of time before he let Mimi in on the secret.  
  
Shaking his head, Philip answered, "Nope, not a clue."  
  
Started out this morning feeling so polite  
  
I always though a fish could not be caught who wouldn't bite  
  
But you've got some bait a waitin' and I think I might try nibbling  
  
A little afternoon delight  
  
Sky rockets in flight  
  
Afternoon delight  
  
Afternoon delight  
  
Afternoon delight  
  
Jeremy suddenly felt someone lay a hand on his shoulder and hiss, "This is all your fault. If you were a real man you wouldn't just stand here and let Jason steal your girl away from you."  
  
Turning to face Jan, Jeremy quietly responded, "And, if you were a lady, you wouldn't have led the poor guy on and dumped him so you could cheapen yourself with countless football players."  
  
Noticing the shocked expression on his companion's face, Jeremy said, "What? I'm dating Mimi and have more a relative or two going to school with you. How could I not hear about what an evil girl you supposedly are?"  
  
Jan had no response for Jeremy. Instead, she stomped her foot on the floor and stormed away to join a basketball player at the refreshment table.  
  
Please be waiting for me, baby, when I come around  
  
We could make a lot of lovin' 'for the sun goes down  
  
Thinkin' of you's workin' up my appetite  
  
Looking forward to a little afternoon delight  
  
Rubbin' sticks and stones together makes the sparks ignite  
  
And the thought of lovin' you is getting so exciting  
  
Sky rockets in flight  
  
Afternoon delight  
  
Afternoon delight  
  
Afternoon delight  
  
Afternoon delight!  
  
As the song came to an end, Jason reluctantly let go of Mimi's hands and took a hesitant step away from her. With a cocky smile he said, "See? That wasn't so bad, was it?"  
  
"No, I guess not," answered Mimi with a sincere smile and a laugh.  
  
Several feet away, Philip watched the couple with eyes that held the faintest signs of envy. Turning his head to his right, Philip was greeted with the sight of Shawn and Belle whispering in each other's ears. On the other side of the happy couple, Brady and Chloe were beginning to separate themselves from the crowd so they could have a few moments alone in the corner.  
  
Unable to take any more of the sweet and lovely couples, Philip set down his cup and slowly walked out to the garden.  
  
As Philip disappeared out the doors and into the cool October night, Brady pulled Chloe quite close and whispered, "Just making sure that we look convincing."  
  
While Brady laid a gently kiss on her temple, Chloe breathlessly responded, "Yeah, we've, um, got to be convincing."  
  
"Oh, by the way, I thought you might want to know that we officially have a wedding date and that the planner said that everything should be taken care of. All you have to do is pick out a dress, and we'll be ready to dance down the aisle."  
  
Though the butterflies were swarming around her stomach, Chloe calmly asked with forced casualness, "So, when exactly is our wedding?"  
  
As though he were saying nothing surprising or shocking, Brady answered, "This Friday."  
  
"Brady, please tell me that you're joking."  
  
"Chloe, you should know that I would never joke about something as important as our wedding," replied Brady with a smirk.  
  
Shaking her head, Chloe responded, "Today is Tuesday. How can we possibly get married on Friday? I have to pick out a gown, decide how to wear my hair, have my nails done . . ."  
  
Laughing, Brady pulled his fiancée to him and said, "Chloe, just breathe, okay? Trust me, this will all work out just fine. I promise."  
  
~ * * ~ * * ~ * * ~ * * ~  
  
Philip crossed his arms over his chest as a cool breeze brushed against his tired body. It wasn't that he didn't feel happiness for his friends and their love, because he did. The problem was that the obvious joy of all his pals only amplified his own loneliness.  
  
For so very long, Philip had told himself that he was the one and only person who could make Chloe Lane happy. He had convinced himself that she was the girl he was meant to love. And, the only thing worse than being lied to by someone else is being lied to by yourself.  
  
Strolling through the garden with the moonlight and white Christmas-like lights his only guide, Philip realized that he had to get himself out of the rut that he had fallen into after his breakup with Chloe. He knew that he was in a deep hole and had to find a way out.  
  
Taking off his Aladdin cap, Philip careless tossed it onto a nearby stone bench. He glanced up at the starry sky and allowed the music from inside to drift to his ears. Philip searched the sky for some answer to his problems. He yearned for a sign from above.  
  
Haven't we met  
  
You're some kind of beautiful stranger  
  
You could be good for me  
  
I've had the taste for danger  
  
Hearing a very faint rustling to his left, Philip turned to find a sign that he never would have expected. She was ironically dressed in the sheer costume of a genie or perhaps a belly dancer. The thin blue material that fell before her face and matched the rest of her dainty outfit.  
  
If I'm smart then I'll run away  
  
But I'm not so I guess I'll stay  
  
Heaven forbid  
  
I'll take my chance on a beautiful stranger  
  
Philip was standing too far away from the beautiful stranger to see the exact color of her obviously dark eyes that hid below the see-through material, but he felt certain that they were as beautiful as the rest of the brunette. His eyes drifting down to her exposed navel, Philip found himself oddly attracted to the belly button ring that glimmered in the moonlight. He instantly wondered if it was real or if it was merely a part of the costume.  
  
I looked into your eyes  
  
And my world came tumbling down  
  
You're the devil in disguise  
  
That's why I'm singing this song  
  
Lifting the mysterious veil from her face, Philip's companion shocked him by smiling almost wickedly. He had a feeling that her eyes honestly twinkled with mischievousness.  
  
To know you is to love you  
  
You're everywhere I go  
  
And everybody knows  
  
To love you is to be part of you  
  
I've paid for you with tears  
  
And swallowed all my pride  
  
Philip found himself physically unable to tear his eyes away from the beauty standing a few yards from him in the garden. The seconds ticked by, but Philip made no moves to get any closer to her. He was perfectly content to merely watch her and her troublesome smile as the music washed over the both of them.  
  
If I'm smart then I'll run away  
  
But I'm not so I guess I'll stay  
  
Haven't you heard  
  
I fell in love with a beautiful stranger  
  
I looked into your face  
  
My heart was dancing all over the place  
  
I'd like to change my point of view  
  
If I could just forget about you  
  
Just as Philip was about to finally approach the enchantress, he heard his name being called from the patio doors. He instinctively turned to look in the direction of the voice. He sighed with frustration as he saw Jason approaching to ruin the moment.  
  
As his friend reached his side, Philip discreetly whispered, "Just give me a few minutes alone with her, Jase. That's all I'm asking for, pal. I think there's something . . . hell, I don't know. I think there's some attraction between us, and she feels it, too."  
  
Jason's eyes were filled with both amusement and confusion as he glanced past his pal. Returning his gaze to Philip, Jason smirked and asked, "A real animal attraction, huh?"  
  
"Jason," hissed Philip. "I'm not joking about this."  
  
The confusion becoming more prevalent than the amusement, Jason said, "Phil, I don't know what's going on with you, but if you're attracted to that squirrel, you're more screwed up than any of us thought."  
  
Quickly spinning on his heels, Philip turned to find the mysterious genie gone. The only other creature in the garden was a brown squirrel that sat staring at Philip from the stone bench. Returning his gaze to Jason, Philip could only ask, "Where'd she go?" 


	36. Chapter 35

Staring rather stupidly at the squirrel perched on the bench, Philip stated, "I'm not joking, Jason. Right before you got here, there was this beautiful genie here with me."  
  
"And, let me guess, this mystery girl just disappeared. Or, maybe, Prince Charming, you gave her a kiss that turned her into a squirrel."  
  
Philip glared angrily at his pal and grumbled, "Why don't you just go back inside to drool over Mimi and just leave me alone?"  
  
"Drool? Jason Masters does not drool."  
  
"Oh, so you slobber?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
For a few seconds Jason and Philip merely stared at one another and wondered when exactly their conversation skills had become so nonexistent.  
  
Shaking his head almost violently, Jason said, "Look, Kiriakis, if you say there was some gypsy babe out here, then fine, there was. But, it's obvious that she's gone, so why don't you just come back inside and enjoy your party?"  
  
With more than a smidgen of reluctance, Philip followed Jason back toward the house. However, he couldn't stop himself from repeatedly looking back to the grassy spot where his mystery girl had previously been standing. Rather childishly, he grumbled, "It wasn't some stupid squirrel. It was this beautiful girl in a genie costume."  
  
Jason rolled his green eyes and responded, "Look, Phil, I think next time you're blaring your stereo, you should listen to a little less Christina Aguilera and a little more radio therapy. This genie in a garden stuff isn't good for ya, pal."  
  
Stopping rather suddenly, Philip accusingly asked, "You don't believe me, do you?"  
  
With a roll of his eyes, Jason also stopped walking toward the mansion and turned to face his pal. "I'm sure you thought you saw some girl, Phil. But, maybe it wasn't some mystery girl like you think. Maybe, just maybe, it was someone you know, and you were too spaced out to really get a good look at her."  
  
Before Philip could interrupt with an endless string of arguments, Jason continued, "You said she was beautiful and possibly had dark hair. Maybe it was Mimi. I haven't seen her inside for a little while."  
  
Philip released a groan and responded, "Mimi in some slinky outfit is your fantasy - not mine."  
  
Allowing Philip's comment to slide by without a response, Jason suggested, "Okay, well, maybe it was Jan."  
  
His eyes narrowing, Philip replied, "First, this girl was sultry, not totally loose. Second, I think that the bunny ears would have given Jan away - if the tail didn't first. Why can't you just believe that this was some girl I'd never met?"  
  
"Yeah, and she just magically appeared in your garden, right?" Jason sarcastically asked.  
  
Walking toward the house once more, Philip grumbled, "Why don't we just drop it? I know what I saw."  
  
Watching his friend walk away, Jason said to himself, "It couldn't have been some mystery genie . . . could it?"  
  
~ * * ~ * * ~ * * ~ * * ~ * * ~  
  
Returning from the refreshment table with two glasses of punch, Shawn handed one to Belle and quietly said, "I think we're going to have a major problem."  
  
"What kind of problem?" Belle questioned before taking a quick sip of the fruity drink Shawn had brought her.  
  
"Well, you saw Jason's little sister when we came in, right?"  
  
Failing to understand where exactly the conversation was headed, Belle answered, "Yeah, she looked really pretty dressed up as Tinkerbelle. What's your point?"  
  
"My point is that Jason hasn't seen her yet, but a whole lot of other guys have been using Erin as eye candy. Unfortunately, your pal Zach is one of them. And, from what I overheard from Hawk when I was getting our punch, Zach decided that looking wasn't enough and took Erin upstairs."  
  
Belle gently shook her head and responded, "Zach wouldn't do something like that. He wouldn't take his best friend's sister upstairs. And, if he did, it wouldn't be for those reasons."  
  
Shawn released a sigh and replied, "I honestly hope you're right, Belle. Because, if you're not, Jason is definitely gonna be on the rampage. He'll be out for blood."  
  
"Who's going to be out for blood?"  
  
Pasting nervous smiles onto their faces, Shawn and Belle turned to face Jason and Philip.  
  
"Who's going to be out for blood, Jason? Um, no one. Well, probably, hopefully not. Nothin' for you to worry about. Nothin' at all." Belle quickly ended her response when she realized just how much she was babbling and how little Jason seemed to believe her. "Shawn, why don't you explain?"  
  
Pushing past the nervous lump that had suddenly appeared in his throat, Shawn said, "Me. I'm the one who'll be out for blood if anything has happened to my leather jacket. Yeah, um, I let some girl take my jacket upstairs with the others right after I got here, and I'm not sure what she did with it."  
  
"But, you . . ."  
  
Jabbing Philip rather harshly with his elbow, Shawn stated, "But, nothing, Phil. Why don't you just come upstairs and help me find my jacket?" Turning to Belle, Shawn added, "You don't mind keeping Jason company for a little while, do you?"  
  
"No, no. I'll just stand here and chat with Jason for, oh, about five or ten minutes . . ."  
  
"Yeah," responded Shawn. "Five or ten minutes will be perfect." Giving his girlfriend a quick kiss on the forehead, Shawn quickly dragged Philip toward the foyer where the front staircase was located.  
  
Jerking free of his best friend, Philip demanded, "What is your problem, Shawn? You didn't bring your stupid jacket to the party, so what was that all about?"  
  
In a hushed tone, Shawn answered, "It's about Zach being upstairs with Jason's little sister and God only knows what they're doing."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Come on, Philip, it seems like everyone but Jason and Zach have noticed the huge crush that Erin has on our lover boy Zach. So, what do you think is gonna happened when the two of them are all alone upstairs and the only thing separating them is Erin's skimpy little costume?"  
  
His eyes widening, Philip said, "We've gotta get up there."  
  
In a flash, both young men were running up the stairs as fast as their legs would carry them. Neither knew what exactly to expect, but both feared they would find something that would quickly lead to Jason murdering Zach.  
  
~ * * ~ * * ~ * * ~ * * ~ * * ~  
  
Alone by the window overlooking part of the picturesque rose garden, Mimi stared thoughtfully across the room to where her date was attempting to share a civil conversation with Brady and Chloe as he grabbed himself and Mimi a glass of punch and a cookie or two.  
  
Jeremy Horton had perhaps the kindest heart of anyone Mimi had ever met. He was both charming and humble. And, of course, there was no denying that the guy was absolutely gorgeous. He had a winning smile and sympathetic eyes that could melt any girl's heart. Overall, he was one of the most attractive guys Mimi had ever seen. In fact, many girls might even say that he was better looking than Jason - but, not Mimi.  
  
Despite her recurring state of denial, Mimi believed Jason Masters to be the most alluring man to ever grace the earth. His smile made her toes tingle and his green eyes could send shivers down her spine.  
  
Allowing her own green eyes to drift across the room and absorb the carefree atmosphere, Mimi found herself back where she always seemed to be - staring at Jason.  
  
Though she was too far away to make out what exactly Belle was saying, it was obvious that the perky blonde cheerleader was excitedly chattering about something that was unable to hold Jason's interest. The corners of Mimi's mouth turned upwards as she watched Jason repeatedly nod his head and spin his boa as Belle rapidly spoke.  
  
Mimi's eyes were still glued on her favorite pimp-wannabe when her loyal date reached her side. Looking to where Mimi was staring, Jeremy handed her a cool cup of punch - he had a sinking feeling that she could use it.  
  
Jerking back to reality and her date, Mimi forced a smile on her face and muttered a meek "thank you."  
  
Jeremy dejectedly stared away from his date and let his own eyes roam the vast room of the Kiriakis mansion. When his eyes reached the far corner to his right, his eyes fell on Jan Spears. With an evil smirk, the dark-haired bunny used her left index finger to point to Mimi and her right to indicate Jason. In almost slow motion, the high school bully brought her two index fingers together in a childish manner to represent passionate kissing.  
  
With a silent groan, Jeremy looked away from Jan and turned his attention to Mimi once more. He was glad to see that she had torn her eyes away from her crush and lowered them to her punch.  
  
Still, even when Mimi was able to tear her eyes away from Jason, Jeremy found his own heart being stomped ever so gently. Though she would never purposely hurt him, Mimi caused Jeremy pain every single time she couldn't resist a quick glance at Jason Masters.  
  
Turning his own face away from Mimi and her melancholy expression, Jeremy focused his gaze out the large window. That's when he saw her. He had only a moment to glance her retreating figure in the moonlight, but Jeremy had definitely saw a woman slink into the night - a woman dressed as a genie.  
  
Forgetting the woman as quickly as he had taken notice of her, Jeremy returned his full attention to Mimi and said, "You look like you're getting tired. Do you want me to take you home?"  
  
Mimi forced herself to smile and responded, "Yeah, that would be great. I'll just sneak in the back door so my parents won't see me if they're still up."  
  
"Okay, then, let's get out of here," responded Jeremy as he gently rested his hand on Mimi's back and led her out of the party.  
  
~ * * ~ * * ~ * * ~ * * ~ * * ~  
  
Foregoing the common courtesy known as knocking, Shawn and Philip burst into the only upstairs bedroom that they found unlocked. And, as they had expected, they stumbled upon Zach and Erin.  
  
However, there were a few details that did surprise the boys. The first being that the disturbed couple was fully clothed. In fact, it looked as if Erin was actually wearing more clothing than she had been wearing when she arrived at the Halloween bash.  
  
Jumping out of his chair, Zach approached his fellow teens and demanded, "What the hell are you two doing?"  
  
Shawn grabbed Zach's arm and pulled him far enough away from Erin so that the younger girl could not hear their conversation. In a quiet tone, Shawn answered, "Look, we all know what you were probably thinking with tonight."  
  
Adding his own two cents to the conversation, Philip said, "Yeah, and we just wanted to make sure that those tights didn't cut off the circulation to your brain."  
  
Zach rolled his annoyed blue eyes and whispered, "Look, I know that I haven't known you guys all that long, but I thought you would at least realize I wasn't the kind of guy that would take advantage of his friend's baby sister."  
  
Looking past Zach to where Erin sat on the bed being nearly suffocated by a pair of Henderson's sweat pants and two sweaters, Philip commented, "Puh- leeze, we both know that she looked like anything but a baby when she walked into the party. The girl looked hot."  
  
"I'm gonna pretend you just said that because of your case of Chloe- withdrawal," stated Zach.. He wasn't sure if he was angrier because Philip had said such a thing or because he had already been thinking it. "Seriously, guys, I wouldn't drag her up here and let it go that far."  
  
Dropping his guilty gaze to the floor, Shawn muttered, "Yeah, that's what Belle said."  
  
Zach smirked rather triumphantly and replied, "Yeah, that Belle. She's not only a babe but smart. I'll never know why I let you have her."  
  
"Maybe because she and I love each other?"  
  
"Maybe," agreed Zach. "But, she's still too good for ya."  
  
Breaking in between Shawn and Zach, Philip said, "Okay, enough. Shawn why don't you and Zach just go back downstairs, and if it's okay with Erin, I'll give her a ride home."  
  
"Fine," grumbled Zach. "Just make sure she keeps those sweats on until she gets home. I don't want those jerks down stairs gawking at her like she's a piece of meat."  
  
"This coming from the guy who knows the underwear preference of half the cheerleading squad," retorted Shawn in an uncommonly childish manner.  
  
"Okay, that's it," growled Philip. Turning to face Erin, Philip asked with gentle politeness, "Erin, would it be alright with you if I drove you home now."  
  
Unable to make eye contact with any of the people in the room, Erin quietly said, "Yes, please."  
  
Walking out of the room with the youngest Masters sibling, Philip simply, "See ya tomorrow." That said, he left Zach and Shawn alone to toss one another unhappy glares.  
  
~ * * ~ * * ~ * * ~ * * ~ * *  
  
The party had finally begun to wind down as Rhett and Scarlet, also known as Brady and Chloe, slipped out of the mansion. Within the previous half hour, the couple had witnessed Jason depart quite unhappily after realizing that Mimi had left without saying goodbye. Of course, the prideful jock had insisted that he was just wiped out and didn't feel like partying anymore.  
  
Then, Shawn and Zach had reappeared at the party and neither seemed to be in a mood much more pleasant than Jason's. It wasn't long before both guys, along with Belle, abandoned the party as well.  
  
Standing in front of the enormous Kiriakis mansion, Chloe stared wistfully up at the vast sky and all the autumn stars that it held.  
  
Brady followed his companion's gaze and watched the twinkling stars with newfound admiration. His voice seemed much gentler than usual as he stated, "In a few days, we'll be celebrating the success of our plan."  
  
"Yeah - which means we'll have actually gone through with our phony marriage," responded Chloe rather gloomily as she gave up star-gazing and looked thoughtfully at Brady.  
  
Smiling with more brightness than he actually felt, Brady said, "I know you have some doubts about this, but I swear that it'll all work out for the best. You and I are going to finally have our dreams come true. I honestly believe that."  
  
"And, like I said earlier tonight, I believe you. I don't know why, Brady Black, but I trust you with my life."  
  
As Chloe began to walk away in the direction of Brady's jeep, he said to himself with a grin, "And, soon, you'll trust me with your heart." 


	37. Chapter 36

Clad only in his navy blue pajama bottoms and ridiculous camouflage flip- flops that he referred to as house slippers, Jason Masters groggily crossed the living room and made his way down the hallway that led to the kitchen. Though he wasn't much of a coffee drinker, he could really use some on this particular morning.  
  
He had hoped Philip's Halloween bash would be exactly what he needed to steal Mimi away from Jeremy. However, since Mimi had left with Horton and not even said goodbye, Jason felt that his plan probably wasn't much of a success. Then again, he understood that he really hadn't put forth too much effort to win Mimi's affection - until now.  
  
Just as Jason was entering the kitchen, his mother was hurriedly leaving the room. Rubbing the last particles of sleep from his eyes, Jason grumpily questioned, "Where's the fire?"  
  
"No fire, I'm just running a little late for work. I have to be there a little earlier than usual to prepare for a presentation." Taking in her son's attire - or lack there of - Catherine Masters questioned, "Why aren't you getting ready for school?"  
  
Opening the refrigerator door and practically sticking his head all the way in, Jason replied, "There's some teachers' workday or workshop or something like that, remember?"  
  
"Oh, sure," Catherine indifferently replied as she snatched her heated bagel from the microwave. Giving her son a quick kiss on the cheek, Catherine added, "Oh, could you water my flowers for me this morning? Thanks, Jason."  
  
Jason shut the refrigerator door with a loud thud as his mother disappeared down the hallway toward the living room. In a low voice, he sarcastically said to himself, "Oh, gee, I'd love to water your flowers. After all, I was the one that planted your flowers."  
  
Groaning unhappily, Jason opened the kitchen door and peevishly stepped into his backyard. Walking toward the end of the house nearest the fence, Jason continued to grumble to himself as he retrieved the green garden hose.  
  
Just as he was preparing to turn on the water, he heard an annoyingly familiar voice say, "My, aren't we a bundle of sunshine in the morning?"  
  
Dropping the hose to the ground, Jason turned to Jack and grouchily demanded, "Do you ever mind your own business?"  
  
Jack ignored the harsh tone used by Jason and replied dispassionately, "Aren't you a bit cool out here? I would think someone as old as you would know better than to venture outside half-naked on the first day of November."  
  
"That answers my question," grumbled Jason to himself as he picked the hose back up and turned on the water. When Jack remained hovering at the fence for a few more minutes, Jason finally demanded, "What do you want?"  
  
"What makes you think that I want anything?"  
  
Rolling his eyes, Jason responded, "Like my mom tells me, your lips are moving and sound is coming out."  
  
"All right, fine, maybe there is one small something that I could use your help with, young man."  
  
"Now, why doesn't that shock me?"  
  
Jack tipped his face upwards just slightly as he responded, "Hmm, you're in an awfully sour mood this morning. I take it things did not go as you had hoped they would at that little shindig last night?"  
  
"You know, I really don't want to talk about. Why don't you just tell me why you're bothering me while I'm trying to water these stupid fall flowers?"  
  
Glancing at the fall bloomers that he would guess to be petunias or something that at least appeared similar, Jack muttered, "Shouldn't those things have withered up and died by now?"  
  
Jason completely ignored Jack's comment and repeated, "What do you want?  
  
"You don't have to get huffy. I was just curious if you were familiar with those PlayStation things?"  
  
"You mean a Sony PlayStation? Heck, yeah, I'm familiar with those babies. There are some killer games for them."  
  
"Then, you can show me how to use the contraption? I asked Jeremy but he's not really into video games and the sort."  
  
Losing interest in his mother's flowers, Jason turned off the water and dropped the garden hose to the ground once more. He used his hands to quickly rub his upper arms in an attempt to fight the cold as he said, "That would be cool. Just let me know when you'll be home."  
  
"Actually, I have plans to be at home all day today, so you can just drop by after you get home from school. And, once I've learned how to handle that blasted machine, I can teach Abigail."  
  
"I don't even have school today."  
  
Swinging open the fence door that separated the two lawns, Jack said, "Well, in that case, come over and join us for breakfast. I take it that you have yet to eat?"  
  
"You want me to have breakfast with Jeremy and his family? You really must be as nuts as I thought."  
  
"First of all, I do not have any mental conditions that would render me insane. Second, just come over right now before you catch your death outdoors."  
  
Taking notice of the look of hesitance on Jason's youthful face, Jack added, "We're having pancakes with lots and lots of maple syrup."  
  
Without another thought to the action, Jason was making his way toward the Deveraux home.  
  
~ * * ~ * * ~ * * ~ * * ~ * * ~  
  
As was all too often the case, the breakfast table at the Wesley home was painfully silent, eerily similar to the calm before the storm. Craig divided his attention between his cup of black coffee and the business section of the newspaper while his wife glanced over the society page. Meanwhile, Zach heartily ate his meal as Chloe merely stabbed pointlessly at her own eggs.  
  
Lowering the newspaper, Nancy fussed, "Chloe, dear, you know that you need to eat. It just isn't good for you to skip meals in your condition."  
  
"My condition?" Chloe questioned as she dropped her fork to the table.  
  
From the seat beside her, Zach whispered, "You know, your so-called pregnancy."  
  
Her face brightening up with only partially false cheer, Chloe looked at her mother and replied, "Oh, yes, my condition. Well, you don't have to worry, Nancy. I will be eating breakfast. Brady and I plan to stop by the Brady Pub before heading out to look at a few apartments that we've narrowed it down to."  
  
"Oh," replied Nancy with clear disdain. "I should have realized that your darling Brady would be stealing you away today. I suppose it would be too much for me to ask my own daughter to spend her free day with me. Well, Chloe, I just hope that Brady Black doesn't trample all over your heart and leave you pregnant and alone."  
  
The sound of the doorbell echoed throughout the home. Rising from his chair, Zach quickly said, "That's probably Brady."  
  
"Thank God," muttered Chloe as she returned her mother's unhappy glare.  
  
Glancing between mother and daughter, Zach was more than happy to be the one to leave and answer the door. Anything was better than being caught in one of Nancy and Chloe's horrid arguments.  
  
Reaching the door and opening it, Zach found Brady standing there just as he had expected. Offering Chloe's future husband a slight grin, Zach greeted, "Hey, Brady. You know, if I were you, I'd consider investing in some serious armor before coming over again."  
  
Entering the house, Brady casually asked, "Are they fighting that much this morning?"  
  
"No more than usual," replied Zach as he led Brady into the dining room where Chloe had already risen from the table and was awaiting him.  
  
Brady found himself a little shocked when instead of the usual 'hello' Chloe instantly wrapped her arms around him and gave him a gentle kiss on the cheek. Winking so only he could see, she said, "Good morning, sweetheart."  
  
"Good morning to you, honey. You ready to go?"  
  
"Oh, yeah." Without even glancing at her family, Chloe grabbed Brady by the arm and pulled him out of the room. As they disappeared into the living room, she said, "You have no idea how glad I am to see you for once."  
  
"Gee, thanks," wryly commented Brady as he allowed himself to be dragged across the living room and into the foyer.  
  
Chloe pointedly ignored Brady's remark as she opened the front door and pulled him out behind her. "I'm serious, Brady. If you wouldn't have shown up when you did, Nancy and I would have just gotten into yet another argument. It was such a relief to hear the doorbell and know that you had finally arrived to get me out of there."  
  
"So, no more regrets about getting married?"  
  
Dodging Brady's question, Chloe responded, "Oh that reminds me, I still need to pick out my wedding gown and have Belle come with me so she can choose a maid of honor's dress." Extending her hand, Chloe added, "You can just hand the plastic over now. After all, we couldn't have the groom coming with the bride to pick out the gown, could we?"  
  
Reaching into his back pocket, Brady pulled out his leather wallet and retrieved his MasterCard. Handing it over to Chloe, he grumbled, "You've already gotten this wife thing down a little too well."  
  
"I try - now, let's go grab some breakfast."  
  
~ * * ~ * * ~ * * ~ * * ~ * * ~  
  
Pushing his chair away from the breakfast table, Jeremy politely said, "Excuse me, but I've got to leave if I want to get to class on time." Smiling at his aunt, he added, "And, don't worry, I'll remember to stop at the deli on the way home."  
  
"Thanks, Jeremy," responded Jennifer as her nephew grabbed his backpack and slipped out of the room. Helping Abby pick up her breakfast dishes, Jennifer said, "Jason, it was nice having you over for breakfast. I hope you'll come back soon."  
  
"Yeah, thanks, Mrs. Dev-, Miss . . ., M- . . ." Jason stopped stammering and looked back and forth from Jack to Jennifer for some answer as to what to call the blonde woman.  
  
Smiling that gentle smile of hers, Jennifer said, "You can just call me Jennifer. Otherwise, I swear that I'll just feel as old as my mother - which is not good."  
  
"No problem," replied Jason.  
  
Just as she was about to leave the room, Jennifer turned and added, "Oh, Jack, don't forget you have an assignment due on my desk by the end of the day."  
  
Jack gave a mock salute to his ex-wife as she departed. Though he loved both Jennifer and his new job as a reporter for the Spectator, Jack could not help but be slightly perturbed by the power Jennifer flaunted over him as his editor. And, the fact that she had returned to the world of dating only worsened Jack's view on his life's state.  
  
Moving away from the breakfast table, Jack pasted a smile on his face and said, "Why don't we move into the living room and get started on setting that game thingy up?"  
  
Jason gave an indifferent shrug and followed Jack into the adjoining room. Though he was the first to call Jack the world's most annoying neighbor, Jason secretly enjoyed having the guy around. Since he had never been close to his own father, Jason found it rather nice to have another male living so close. Having another guy to talk to about women was a nice change. Then again, having anyone to talk to was a nice change.  
  
Just after Jennifer and Abby left the house, Jack began to unpack the Playstation. Tossing the instructions aside, Jack muttered to himself, "Only an imbecile needs someone else to tell him how to plug in a simple cord or two."  
  
Jason was just about to suggest that maybe instructions weren't only for imbeciles when the sound of the doorbell rang throughout the home. As Jack kneeled before the television doing battle against the Playstation and its tangled cords, Jason sluggishly walked to the front door and slowly swung it open to reveal the visitor.  
  
His dull expression of indifference quickly turned to repressed delight when he realized the person who had rung the doorbell was Mimi Lockhart.  
  
Her eyes wide with surprise, Mimi took a giant step away back from the door and quickly glanced at the front of the house and double checked the house number. Throwing Jason a suspicious glare, Mimi stated, "You don't live here. You're house is next door."  
  
Arching one eyebrow, Jason leaned his body against the doorframe and responded, "You figured out that this isn't my house? Gee, Meems, you sure are a quick one. I'm surprised the quiz bowl team hasn't snatched you up already."  
  
Truly noticing for the first time that Jason was shirtless, Mimi couldn't stop her eyes from doing just a little drifting over his body. And, as she gazed at his lingering summer tan, Jason smiled triumphantly. Deep down, Mimi wanted him, and he knew it.  
  
Snapping out of her trance and seeing Jason's arrogant grin, Mimi hurriedly demanded, "Where's Jeremy?"  
  
"Why do you want to know?"  
  
Mimi normally wouldn't have told Jason about any of her plans, but she really didn't want to stand outside the Deveraux house and argue with him for half an hour when it would be so much simpler to just tell him what she wanted. "I dropped by to see if Jeremy wanted to go with me to the Brady Pub to meet Shawn and Belle. So, where is he?"  
  
"Sorry, sweetheart, but your lover boy left quite a while ago. Apparently, he had to get to class."  
  
Groaning with frustration, Mimi said aloud, "I thought his morning class was tomorrow. I was so stupid. I should have called before having my mom just drop me off."  
  
"Well, I guess that just means that I'll have to take you, huh? It's a good thing I was here to save the day."  
  
Mimi rolled her eyes dramatically and said, "I don't think so. First, I'm not going to go anywhere with you while you're only half-dressed. And, second, I don't want to wait for you to go home to get dressed and find your keys."  
  
"What makes you think I don't have my truck keys with me?" Jason challenged.  
  
"Well, unless they're hidden in a place where only a cavity search could find them, you're probably not carrying your keys with you. It's not like you're wearing enough clothing to really conceal them."  
  
Out of seemingly nowhere, Jack appeared. Tossing a lime green wool sweater with the words 'Bargain Hunter' at Jason, he mumbled, "Yes, thank you for letting me borrow this. You truly are a fine neighbor." Reaching into his pocket and pulling out his car keys, Jack continued, "And, it was so kind of you to offer to wash my car today. Here you go, here are the keys."  
  
Smiling triumphantly, Jason gratefully took the keys from Jack and jingled them in front of Mimi's face. "Ha! Now, let's go."  
  
~ * * ~ * * ~ * * ~ * * ~ * * ~  
  
Washing down the last of her pancake with a sip of orange juice, Belle looked across the booth and demanded, "Okay, you two, what's this big announcement?"  
  
With his arm strategically draped over Chloe's shoulder, Brady casually said, "You said that Mimi and Jeremy were going to be here soon, right? So, we can just wait for them - that way we can just tell all of you at once."  
  
"Well, what about Jason and Zach? Shouldn't they be let in on this big surprise? Or, do they already know?" Belle tactfully prodded.  
  
"Jason doesn't know anything," responded Chloe. "Then again, that's no surprise."  
  
"What about Zach?" Belle asked, choosing to ignore Chloe's restrained insult toward Jason. When neither her brother nor Chloe said a word, Belle gleefully deduced, "Zach knows, doesn't he? Well, then, I'll just give him a call. I'm sure he won't keep any secrets from me."  
  
Shawn reached over and grabbed Belle's cell phone out of her hand before she could even punch the first number. "Don't call Zach. Please?"  
  
Retrieving her phone from her boyfriend's hand, Belle replied, "Shawn- Douglas Brady! Don't tell me that you're still jealous of Zach. He's my friend."  
  
"Belle, the guy's a total player."  
  
"Yeah, hear that, Tink? The guy's a player. Beware."  
  
Rewarding Brady's obvious sarcasm with a playful swat to the shoulder, Chloe said, "Belle, you were the one who invited Mimi - not me. So, it's not my fault we have to wait for her to get here."  
  
"Well, I just thought that you two might become better friends if you would just hang out a little more."  
  
"Mimi and I are as likely to become best pals as me and Jason Masters," responded Chloe as she popped a slice of banana into her mouth.  
  
Doing his best to not smile, Shawn said, "Well, you and Jason sure have been acting like friends in first period."  
  
"Excuse me?" Chloe replied with more indignation than she actually felt.  
  
"You know what I'm talking about, Chloe. Every single time I turn around to talk to you in class, you're whispering with Jason or the two of you are laughing at someone, or you're just sending dirty glares toward Jan. If I didn't know better, I'd say the two of you just might be becoming friends."  
  
Narrowing her pretty blue eyes, Chloe responded, "That has to be the most disgusting thing I've ever heard. Just because I've learned to put up with Jason, it doesn't mean that we're best friends or something."  
  
"Sure, whatever you say," said Shawn with a shrug - and a smile.  
  
Changing the conversation, Belle begged, "Chloe, please, just tell us the announcement. I can't wait for Mimi and Jeremy."  
  
"Tink," answered Brady. "It's not exactly something that'll shock you. In fact, you were probably already expecting it. After all, it's inevitable."  
  
After a few seconds of thoughtful silence, Belle joyfully squealed, "Chloe, you really are going to have a baby!"  
  
Chloe's formerly narrowed eyes widened and nearly popped completely out of her head. As Brady sat with his mouth agape, Chloe declared, "No! No, a thousand times over! Honestly, Belle, it would be a little hard for me to get pregnant since Brady and I never . . ." Realizing that she was about to give away information that could possibly cause her friends to doubt the sincerity of her relationship with Brady, Chloe lied, "Since Brady and I never . . . well, you know, without using protection."  
  
"Oh," chirped Belle as she lowered her embarrassed eyes.  
  
As Belle stared at the pancake crumbs on her plate, Chloe darted her eyes around the pub for any distraction, and Brady withheld an amused laugh, Shawn muttered, "We've got to stop sharing so much information with each other."  
  
Saving the four tense individuals from their own apprehension and silence, Jason and Mimi entered the pub while continuing one of their pointless arguments.  
  
Looking past Brady and Chloe, Shawn questioned aloud, "I thought Jeremy was coming with Mimi, so what is Jason doing here with her?"  
  
"I have a better question," remarked Belle. "What is he wearing?"  
  
Brady and Chloe turned in the booth to see Jason and Mimi approaching the booth. Faint smiles appeared on their faces as they watched Jason defensively cross his arms over his chest to try and conceal the words on the ugly sweater.  
  
"Hey, guys," greeted Shawn.  
  
Resting her head on Shawn's shoulder, Belle asked, "So, um, where's Jeremy? I thought he was coming with you, Mimi."  
  
"Horton had class, so I was nice enough to bring Mimi over," Jason answered.  
  
"Jason the selfless boy scout? Now, why doesn't that sound right?" Brady asked with a slight grin.  
  
"Because, he's anything but selfless," Mimi stated. "The only reason he even offered was to embarrass me or tease me or something."  
  
"That's right, Meems, my whole life revolves around you," Jason huffed sarcastically. However, even as he said the words, he couldn't help but wonder how close to the truth they actually were.  
  
Opting to once again change the subject, Belle smiled brightly at her brother and said, "Well, now that Mimi's here, you and Chloe can tell us your good news."  
  
Pulling his future bride close to him, Brady happily announced, "Chloe and I are getting married on Friday night."  
  
"Friday?" Belle echoed. "This Friday?"  
  
"Yep," Brady responded. "So, that means you and Chloe need to go dress hunting later today."  
  
"Well, that's if Belle is sure she wants to be my maid of honor," Chloe said with a grin.  
  
"Duh! I would totally love to be your maid of honor!"  
  
Acting as cool and calm as usual, Brady looked across the table and said, "What do you say, Shawn? You want to be my best man?"  
  
"Oh, gee, let me think about that one," joked Shawn. "Of course, I'll be your best man."  
  
Noticing that Jason and Mimi were simply standing by the table in silence, Belle looked directly at Chloe and said, "But, won't you need another groomsman and bridesmaid?"  
  
Watching as Belle repeatedly swung her eyes in Jason and Mimi's direction; Chloe's smile became a little tenser. "Another groomsman and bridesmaid?"  
  
As both Shawn and Brady did their best to conceal their amused smiles, Belle continued, "You know, to make the wedding even more spectacular? Chloe, isn't there anyone else you would like to be in the wedding party?"  
  
Receiving a nod of approval from Brady, Chloe went against her better judgment and turned to Jason and Mimi and reluctantly asked, "Would the two of you like to be in our wedding?"  
  
Mimi's face was instantly engulfed by a huge smile. Barely able to keep herself from jumping up and down, she replied, "Are you serious? Oh, my, gosh! That would be so awesome! Yes, I'd love to!"  
  
Keeping the forced smile on her face, Chloe turned to Jason and asked, "Jason?"  
  
The handsome athlete gave an indifferent shrug and responded, "Sure, why not?"  
  
While Belle smiled uncontrollably, Chloe gave a weak, yet genuine, smile of her own. It would definitely be a wedding to remember. 


	38. Chapter 37

The early November sun glistened off the shiny metallic silver paint on Philip's 2001 Firebird. Like a skilled surgeon wielding his medical instruments, Philip meticulously used a soft cloth to wash his car.  
  
Under normal circumstances one of the many Kiriakis servants would be carefully cleaning the young heir's convertible. However, considering all the distressing thoughts that were attacking his mind, Philip was more than happy to accept even the smallest of distractions. It seemed as if each passing day presented him with a new emotional challenge. And, today had been no different.  
  
As Philip had been sitting at the breakfast table that morning, his father had sprung the news on him. Looking back Philip knew that he should have been curious when Nicole had willingly made herself scarce.  
  
Philip had only been halfway through his meal when Victor announced his plans to marry Nicole – plans that made Philip anything but happy. Though he had finally relinquished the childish dream of his parents reuniting, Philip was far from being ready to have a twenty-something former model become his stepmother.  
  
Scrubbing the car with just a little more aggression, Philip attempted to force aside the memory of the breakfast announcement.  
  
"Gee, Uncle Phil, don't rub the paint off," commented Brady as he appeared from seemingly nowhere.  
  
Without lifting his eyes from the vehicle, Philip responded, "Don't worry, I won't."  
  
Brady watched the younger man with an observant gaze. "Hey, Philip, are you okay?"  
  
Roughly tossing the cloth into the bucket of soapy water, Philip turned to his nephew and answered, "Just peachy. Now, what do you want?"  
  
Brady suddenly found it quite difficult to meet Philip's demanding glare. He had been dreading this moment all day, but he realized that it would only make matters worse if he delayed the inevitable by even a few more hours. "Why don't you tell me what's bothering you, and then I'll tell you why I stopped by?"  
  
"Fine," grumbled Philip as he reached one hand into the bucket and retrieved the cloth once more. "I found out this morning that my father and Nicole are getting married. How great is that?"  
  
"For what it's worth, Philip, I think that things are going to be a lot better than you're expecting. As strange as this sounds, I think Nicole honestly makes Grandpa Victor happy. And, hey, you'll have the hottest stepmother around."  
  
Philip gave an obviously insincere smile and responded, "Gee, Brady, you always know the exact wrong thing to say. Thanks, thanks a lot." Releasing a sigh and changing the topic, Philip asked, "So, why are you?"  
  
"I came over to tell you something . . . something that you're probably not going to like."  
  
"This has to do with you and Chloe doesn't it?" Philip correctly guessed as he took a few steps closer to Brady.  
  
"Yeah, it does. We've set a wedding date . . . this Friday."  
  
As the crisp autumn breeze contradicted the bright sunlight, Philip paid no attention to the weather and merely wondered if he should laugh or cry. Each action seemed oddly right yet terribly inappropriate. Looking away from Brady, Philip softly asked, "Don't you think that you're rushing into things a little bit?"  
  
"This coming from the guy who wanted to spend forever with Chloe after attending once dance with her."  
  
"Yeah, and Chloe and I would have spent forever together if you hadn't returned to Salem and stolen her away from me."  
  
Shaking his head, Brady loudly replied, "You're wrong, Philip. You and Chloe would have never lasted – you just don't understand her or really love her. You never did and never could."  
  
Before Brady even had time to regret his choice of arrogant words, Philip's fist smashed against the right side of his face and sent him tumbling to the unforgiving concrete driveway outside the Kiriakis garage.  
  
Hovering over his uncle like a prized fighter staring down at his beaten opponent, Philip said, "You have no idea what I felt for Chloe or how much I still care about her. In fact, I care for her so much that I'm willing to watch the two of you together as long as it makes Chloe happy. But, I swear to God, if you ever hurt Chloe, I will make you wish that you had never stepped foot in Salem. Better yet, you'll be wishing you'd never even been born."  
  
Slowly making his way to his feet, Brady gingerly rubbed his reddening jaw. "Look, Philip, I'm sorry for what I said, okay? I know that you loved Chloe – that you'll always love her in some way. I shouldn't have said that stuff." With a smile, Brady added, "Even if you are an arrogant little punk."  
  
"Takes one to know one," responded Philip as the anger began to fade away just a little. Walking back toward his car and picking up the hose to wash away the drying soap suds, Philip said, "I meant what I said Brady. I'll stay out of your way and won't cause a single problem for you and Chloe . . . as long as you make her happy. But, the minute you screw up, all bets are off."  
  
"Then, it's a good thing I won't be screwing up."  
  
  
  
Gazing out her bedroom window, Chloe silently reflected on her hectic day. While she had endured a day full of gown hunting with Mimi, Belle, and the overbearing wedding planner, Brady had insisted on going alone to find an apartment. He had promised that he would find something suitable. Though Chloe had no idea what apartment her future hubby would find, she forced herself to believe that he would make a choice that she agreed with, or at least a choice she could live with.  
  
"I see you picked out your wedding dress," commented Craig as he appeared in the doorway of Chloe's bedroom. When his stepdaughter turned to face him, he softly continued, "I think we need to talk, Chloe."  
  
"Alright," Chloe hesitantly agreed as she moved away from the window and perched herself on the edge of her bed where the beautiful white gown was laying. "Is something wrong, Craig?"  
  
Placing himself on the opposite side of the bed, Craig gave Chloe a weary look that easily revealed the hours he had recently put in at the hospital. "I wouldn't say that something is wrong, but we do have a few things that we have to discuss."  
  
"Such as?"  
  
"Such as the fact that I know you're not pregnant by Brady Black . . . or anyone else for that matter."  
  
Chloe quickly searched her stepfather's eyes as though to discover how sure he was of his own words. Finding absolutely no doubt in Craig's eyes, Chloe decided that it would be pointless to lie. After all, everyone else in Salem already knew that the pregnancy was just a scam to get married.  
  
Being too fond of Chloe to force her into admitting her own lie, Craig speculated, "You must really care a lot about Brady if you're willing to go through so much to marry him."  
  
"Let's just say that becoming Brady's wife is my main priority right now," Chloe answered. Peering at her stepfather with eyes full of subdued timidity, Chloe asked, "You're not going to tell Nancy are you?"  
  
"I should," responded Craig. "But, I won't. After all, if I did, you and Brady would probably just run away in the night, and Nancy would hate that even more than you lying to her and Brady being her son-in-law."  
  
Jumping to her feet, Chloe walked around the foot of the bed and approached Craig. In one of her more rare displays of affection, Chloe threw her arms around Craig's shoulders and said, "Thank you. Thank you so much, Craig. You have no idea what this means to me." Even as the words were leaving her mouth, Chloe had to wonder just why it was so important for her to be Brady's wife. She quickly decided that it was a question better left unanswered for the time being.  
  
"Knock, knock," Zach said in an effort to smoothly announce his presence at Chloe's bedroom door.  
  
Craig stood up and gave his younger brother a light smile. As he began to walk toward the door, he said, "I need to head back to the hospital and finish up some paperwork. I'll both of you at dinner tonight. And, Zach, don't even think you're going to escape Nancy's pot roast. Be there, or lose your driving privileges."  
  
With a sarcastic salute, Zach muttered, "Yes, Master."  
  
"Cute. Very cute," retorted Craig before heading down the hallway and walking downstairs.  
  
"So," began Zach as he threw himself down on the bed beside the wedding gown. "Any wedding jitters yet?"  
  
"Not yet."  
  
"Good." Carefully fingering the lacey material of the gown, Zach continued, "Then, that means I can start moving my stuff in here as soon as you and Brady get back from your honeymoon . . . speaking of honeymoon, where are the two of you going?"  
  
Chloe gently took the dress up into her arms and moved it to the hook located on the inside of her closet door. Returning her gaze to Zach, she answered, "Actually, I'm not sure. Brady hasn't really told me what he has planned."  
  
"Yeah, it sounds like Brady doesn't really tell anyone much at all."  
  
"Gee, who does that sound like?" Chloe sarcastically questioned as she sent a pointed stare in Zach's direction.  
  
Zach chose to ignore Chloe's not-so-subtle insinuation and asked, "What do we really know about Brady Black? I mean, you're about to marry the guy, and all I know about him is that he's Belle's big brother, that he's a huge music fan, and that he stares at you with eyes full of puppy love. But, other than that, your man Brady is a total enigma."  
  
Feeling as though there was a silent agreement that the conversation would never move past the bedroom walls, Chloe responded, "You're right. Anytime I try to bring up Brady's past, he completely avoids the topic." Moving to the window once more, Chloe speculated, "I think that he may have gotten into some trouble while he was away at boarding school and college. Or, at the very least, he had some buddies who more than likely caused enough trouble for themselves and Brady."  
  
"So, you think Brady's trying to hide some mistakes he and his friends may have made?"  
  
"Maybe. It just seems a little odd that Brady never mentions any of his buddies from school. Other than his pals getting into some really bad scrapes, what other explanation is there?"  
  
As Chloe turned her face in his direction, Zach met her worried gaze and answered, "I'm not sure, but I have a feeling we'll know soon enough."  
  
  
  
Philip had just rolled up the water hose and returned the wash bucket to the multi-car garage when his next unexpected visitor arrived.  
  
Not yet seen by Philip, Mimi said, "Hey, Philip."  
  
Turning to face his companion as a light breeze ruffled his hair, Philip sullenly greeted, "Oh, hey, Meems."  
  
For a moment, the two teens merely stood and stared at one another. Mimi gently rocked on her heels as she wondered where to begin, and Philip stuffed his hands into the pockets of his jacket while waiting for Mimi to say something.  
  
When Mimi remained silent, Philip asked, "Did you need something?"  
  
"No, not really. I was just sorta in the area and thought I would stop by and say hi."  
  
Philip nodded his head, but he made a mental note that Mimi's house was completely across town and that it was highly unlikely for her to have any reason at all to be in his neighborhood other than to visit him.  
  
Throwing a glance toward Philip's gleaming car, Mimi said, "Someday, I'm gonna beg you to take me for a ride in that thing."  
  
Philip gave Mimi a soft smile and replied, "Yeah, well, there's no time like the present. Hop in."  
  
Mimi looked at Philip as though to question his sincerity. When she saw him pull the car keys from his pocket and walk to the driver's side, she knew he wasn't kidding. She was getting to live the dream of nearly every Salem High female student – she was going for a ride with Philip Kiriakis in his convertible. Unfortunately, Philip Kiriakis wasn't the Salem hunk that filled her every waking – and sleeping – thought. That honor went to Jason Masters.  
  
Pulling out onto the well-paved street, Philip asked, "So, what's really bothering you?"  
  
"Why do you think something is bothering me?"  
  
"For starters, you haven't stopped wringing your hands together since you appeared in the drive."  
  
Unable to deny the accusation, Mimi bowed her head and she contemplated how to begin the conversation. She knew Philip had no real reason to do her any favors. That made it much harder to not only ask for his help but to also confess why she needed his help.  
  
"Meems . . ." Philip gently prompted. "It's okay. I'll keep this conversation just between the two of us."  
  
"You and Jason are pretty good friends, right?"  
  
"Yeah, we've been pals since grade school. But, what does that have to do with anything?"  
  
Watching the expensive manors slide by as Philip drove down the street, Mimi answered, "Well, I really need you to use your friendship with Jason to help me."  
  
Philip instantly began to hope that Mimi was going to admit her feelings for Jason so that his pal would finally confess his own feelings as well. Maybe then, the most oddly matched couple at Salem High could actually become a couple.  
  
Surprising Philip, Mimi expounded, "I can't handle Jason and his silly pranks anymore. Please, Philip, I'm begging you to ask him to stop. It seems like every single time I think Jeremy and I are really connecting, Jason messes things up or interferes. Jeremy's a really nice guy, and I don't want him to leave me because he can't put up with Jason trying to make us miserable. I don't know why Jason wants to embarrass me or make the only guy that's ever liked me begin to hate me, but I want him to stop. Can you help?"  
  
Reaching Main Street, Philip took a left and began to instinctively drive in the direction of DotCom. He wanted to tell Mimi that Jason wasn't trying to hurt her but was actually falling in love with her. However, Philip knew that it wasn't his job or obligation to confess Jason's feelings for him.  
  
Trying to remain a neutral party in the increasingly complex situation, Philip responded, "Mimi, trust me. Jason doesn't want to hurt you." When he caught Mimi shooting him a doubtful look, Philip continued, "Mimi, don't ask me how I know, but I can guarantee you that Jason doesn't want to cause you any pain. It's just that he doesn't always think before he acts."  
  
"Tell me something I don't know," muttered Mimi as she recalled all the asinine things that Jason had thoughtlessly done over the years. "It's almost as if he's a magnet for trouble . . . and, somehow, he's managed to pull me into it as well."  
  
"You and everyone else," Philip muttered to himself as he recollected some of Jason's more recent escapades. First to come to mind was the ridiculous trip to the movies to sabotage Jeremy's date with Mimi. Feeling Mimi's eyes gazing at him, Philip simply stated as he turned the car around in the Dotcom parking lot, "All I can say is that the best thing to do is follow your heart and don't give up on someone if you really love them. You have to believe that even if you let go of what you think you want, your dreams can still come true."  
  
Mimi quickly realized that Philip was no longer speaking solely of her troubles with Jason and Jeremy. A weak smile appearing on her usually upbeat face, Mimi softly responded, "I believe you. Somehow, everything will turn out for the best." 


	39. Chapter 38

Philip stood outside the bridal room with a hesitant heart that was weighed down by both regret and a sinking feeling of loneliness. He knew that a mere slab of oak separated him from the young woman he had once believed to be his future though she was truly his past in the making.  
  
Taking a deep breath to calm his quivers of doubt, Philip reluctantly lifted his fist and delivered a soft knock on the oak door. He chose to ignore the whispering voice within him that so clearly stated that no seventeen year-old should ever feel so forlorn and discarded by the world menacingly surrounding him.  
  
Within seconds of the faint knock, the door flew open to reveal Belle. It almost saddened Philip to see Belle's smile fade when she saw he was the visitor. Belle honestly felt sorry for Philip, and he knew it. He knew that he was seen as an object of pity.  
  
Philip forced a rather weak smile to form on his youthful lips. After all, he could not keep his friends from feeling sorry for him, but he could – and would – try to refuse falling into such a habit himself. Philip realized that he had mourned his lost relationship for far too long and cried too many tears in its honor. It was finally time to step away from what might have been and embrace what might be.  
  
Looking past Belle, Philip felt a great deal of his resolve begin to slip away. As his eyes met Chloe's in the mirror she was standing before in her gown, Philip wondered when it would really stop hurting. Though he had already made the mental decision to let go of Chloe, Philip then understood that breaking the familiar emotional connection was going to be far more difficult.  
  
He attempted to keep the smile on his lips as he softly said, "Hi. I promise I just wanted to drop by and give you something before the wedding. I don't plan to stay for very long."  
  
Turning away from the mirror, Chloe looked at Philip with a purely unreadable expression. "Belle, do you mind giving me and Philip a minute alone?"  
  
Belle took a rather antsy look at her two friends before complying and silently leaving the room.  
  
Now alone with his first love, Philip casually said, "You look beautiful, Chloe. I mean it."  
  
"What are you doing here?" Chloe softly asked without the resentment that Philip had almost expected.  
  
"Like I said, I just wanted to bring you a wedding gift."  
  
"Philip, you really didn't have to do that."  
  
"No, but I wanted to," asserted Philip as he inwardly struggled to keep a mist of tears from appearing in his eyes. "Besides, I couldn't let you get married without something old."  
  
Faint puzzlement filling her exquisite blue eyes, Chloe repeated, "Something old? You mean like something old, something new . . ."  
  
". . . something borrowed, something blue." Philip finished with a slight dimpled grin. Reaching into his jacket pocket, Philip carefully pulled out a blue velvet box. As he lifting the lid, he explained, "My father purchased this from an Italian merchant not long before I was born. He intended for me to give it to my wife someday." Philip paused to give Chloe a rather sheepish grin. "Of course, I got the bright idea to have your name engraved on the back of the pendant not long before we broke up. So, anyway, I thought it might at least make a nice wedding gift."  
  
Chloe hesitantly reached out and accepted the gift. Pulling the discerning necklace from the confining box, she asked, "Would you mind putting it on me?"  
  
"It would be my honor," Philip softly answered.  
  
Once Philip had safely clasped the piece of jewelry around Chloe's delicate neck, he cleared his throat and announced, "I should probably be going. I'm sure you girls have a ton of last minute things to take care of."  
  
Just as Philip's hand reached the silver doorknob, Chloe stated, "I never wanted you to be hurt."  
  
To most Chloe's statement would have merely been an apologetic declaration. However, Philip knew that her words meant far more. Chloe was not just apologizing. She was asking for a promise from Philip – a promise that he would not hurt or be hurt anymore.  
  
Giving only a nod to show his understanding, Philip turned away from Chloe and dolefully left the bridal room.  
  
~ * * ~ * * ~ * * ~ * * ~ * * ~  
  
His footsteps like the powerful trollops of a herd of horses, Jason bound down the staircase clothed only in his black pants. He crossed the living room and hallway like a flash of lightning and quickly leapt into the kitchen where his mother was seated at the table.  
  
With a critical gaze, Catherine watched her firstborn flit around the room in a frenzy. Watching as Jason searched the countertops and drawers of the kitchen, Catherine asked, "Looking for something?"  
  
Jason tossed his mother a glare of mild annoyance and responded, "No, I actually just like to tear apart the kitchen for fun when I'm running late."  
  
"Late?" Catherine questioned as she picked up her own plate and carried it to the sink. "What on earth are you running late for?"  
  
Finally discovering the keys to his truck atop the refrigerator, Jason retorted, "I told you days ago that I was going to be in Brady and Chloe's wedding tonight. Somehow I got stuck being a groomsman."  
  
"Stuck being a groomsman?" responded Catherine, placing the rinsed plate in the dishwasher. "Well, that's just a lovely attitude to have. Do your friends know you feel that way?"  
  
"Friends? Brady and Chloe are not my friends. We just know each other, that's all."  
  
With a smug grin that she could hardly suppress, Catherine quipped, "Oh? Is that the same way you just know the Lockharts' daughter?"  
  
Jason began to walk toward the door without even giving his mother a response, but his habitual temper stopped him in his tracks. Spinning on his heels, he loudly declared, "Leave Mimi out of this. In fact, don't ever mention Mimi Lockhart again." Throwing his hands in the air, Jason continued, "Why are we even having this conversation? It's not as if you really care about what goes on in my life anyway."  
  
"Jason," admonished his mother.  
  
With a roll of his eyes, Jason stated, "What? It's the truth. You only pay attention to my life when it suits your purposes. You know? You're just like dad – you'll choose yourself over me every single time."  
  
Ignoring the unmistakable offense that filled his mother's eyes, Jason stormed out of the room and back down the hallway.  
  
~ * * ~ * * ~ * * ~ * * ~ * * ~  
  
Alone before her mirror, Chloe searched her own eyes. She didn't quite know what she was looking for, but she hoped she could see something within herself that would inspire the confidence that had so successfully been evading her. Sitting in the uncomfortable chair before the vanity, Chloe wondered if she really wanted to go through with her plans to marry Brady.  
  
Her mind was bombarded with endless reasons to flee from the church and disappear into the shadowy night. For starters, Chloe was beginning to feel the guilt that accompanied lying to her mother. Of course, Chloe knew that it wouldn't take long for Nancy to discover she wasn't really pregnant. That was when Chloe just might be glad to be living with Brady rather than her infuriated mother.  
  
Then, there was the obvious problem that Chloe and Brady were marrying for all the wrong reasons. Part of Chloe could not help being just a little resentful. At least if she were with Philip, she would know exactly how he felt. But, she also knew that Philip wasn't the one who had recently begun to invade her waking thoughts and nightly dreams.  
  
A soft knocking on the door jarred Chloe from her introspective thoughts. Doing her best to sound as upbeat and jovial as a true bride, Chloe said, "It's unlocked." There was a moment of silence, then another soft rap on the door. Repeating herself, Chloe loudly declared, "It's unlocked. Just come on in."  
  
With exaggerated slowness, the oak door was carefully opened by less than two inches. In a loud whisper, Brady said, "Chloe, psst, come here."  
  
A smile lit up Chloe's face as she dashed across the room and placed herself beside the door. "Brady, what are you doing?"  
  
"Well, it's bad luck for the groom to see the bride before the wedding. And, let's face it, we don't need anything else working against us."  
  
"Good point," agreed Chloe as she contently rested her back against the slightly ajar door. She rolled her eyes in a self-mocking manner when she realized just how comforted she was by Brady being on the other side of the door. After a few seconds passed in silence, Chloe asked, "So, are you going to tell me what you're up to?"  
  
"Actually," responded Brady as he slipped his hand through the narrow opening of the door. "I just wanted to bring you something."  
  
Looking at the blue velvet box that was being slipped to her, Chloe was instantly reminded of the gift Philip had given her earlier. Whether the two young relatives liked to admit it, they were very much alike. Both Brady and Philip loved with all their hearts and would fight if they thought the cause was worthy.  
  
With hands that all but shook with anticipation, Chloe opened the box. As the lid was lifted, her eyes were greeted by the soft sparkle of diamonds. Her breath seemed to catch in her throat as she gently picked up the impressive bracelet. "Brady, you shouldn't have."  
  
"What can I say? I saw it in the jewelry store yesterday, and it just seemed to call out your name. Besides, it's the least I could do since you did agree to marry me under such weird circumstances."  
  
In an almost inaudible whisper, Chloe stated, "Something old and . . . something new."  
  
Jarring Chloe from her thoughts of irony, Brady said, "Well, I should probably let you finish getting ready. I just wanted to give you the bracelet in case you wanted to wear it down the aisle."  
  
Just before Brady shut the door, his betrothed softly said, "Thank you."  
  
"You're very welcome." Completely shutting the bridal room door, Brady headed off toward his own dressing room, whistling a happy tune the whole way.  
  
~ * * ~ * * ~ * * ~ * * ~ * * ~  
  
After stopping to briefly speak with Bo and Hope, Philip began to quickly make his way toward the church's front doors so he could leave and finally take the first steps of starting a life without Chloe Lane.  
  
However, just when his exit was in sight, Philip felt a small hand wrap itself around his wrist and pull him off his path. Looking at the cause of interference, Philip said, "Mimi, what are you doing?"  
  
"I wanted to talk to you. Do you have a minute?" Just as Philip was preparing to say no, Mimi hurriedly continued, "Sure, you do. Let's step over here."  
  
Philip could only roll his eyes with a touch of exasperation as his classmate tugged him over to a dimly lit corner. "What's so important, Meems?"  
  
Mimi was about to tell Philip why she needed to speak with him when a thought suddenly occurred to her. In her typical fashion, Mimi blurted, "Hey, what are you doing here anyway?" Quickly realizing how callous her words must have sounded, she stammered, "Um, well, I mean . . . grr. I just . . . well, to be honest, I just didn't think you were invited."  
  
"I only stopped by to give Chloe something. I was just about to leave when you decided to drag me over here."  
  
"Oh," remarked Mimi with a twinge of embarrassment.  
  
"So, are you going to tell me what's so urgent it can't wait until tomorrow?"  
  
"Actually, I was just wondering what you said to Jason after our little talk."  
  
"You mean when I took you for a ride around Salem and you asked me to keep Jason from bothering you?" After receiving a nod from Mimi, Philip answered, "Well, actually, I haven't had a chance to talk to Jason yet."  
  
"What? But, I thought that you had talked to him and that was why he wasn't at school today."  
  
"Nah, I haven't talked to Jason since the party at my house. When I asked Erin about him today, she said he supposedly wasn't feeling well and that's why he wasn't in class. But, she said he would definitely be here for the wedding, so he can't be too sick – if he's sick at all."  
  
Crossing her arms across her chest, Mimi grumbled, "Typical Jason. It's just like him to cut class and pretend to be sick."  
  
Though Philip had an odd feeling that there was more to Jason's absence than pure laziness, he kept the thought to himself. He would just talk to Jason later and see what was going on – and who he was trying to avoid at school.  
  
However, Philip's plan to speak with Jason at a later time was shattered when the handsome athlete stepped into the building dressed in his tuxedo and hunter green bow tie. Scanning the rather crowded room, Jason's eyes were drawn almost magnetically to the isolated corner where Mimi and Philip were huddled. Feeling his blood pressure begin to rise, Jason only glared at his two friends.  
  
In response to Jason's obviously displeased look, Philip muttered, "That can't be good."  
  
After giving his pal Zach a simple nod as a greeting, Jason once again directed his discontented eyes in Philip and Mimi's direction. That familiar temper coming to a boiling point, he stalked over to the confused pair.  
  
Jason's eyes were locked solely on Philip as he said, "Hey, pal. With more force than needed, Jason then gave Philip what was usually seen as a jovial punch on the shoulder. However, as a dull pain shot through Philip, he knew his friend was feeling anything but jovial.  
  
"Jase," Philip curtly replied with understandable caution.  
  
Crossing his arms over his chest in a somewhat haughty manner, Jason peevishly commented, "Gee, why does this not surprise me?"  
  
Mimi took a quick glance at Philip but saw that he appeared just as confused as she was. Doing her best to brighten the dark mood that had cast itself over their little corner of the world, Mimi offered Jason a cheerful smile. "Well, we're just glad you were able to come tonight. Erin told Philip that you were feeling sick."  
  
"Oh, I wasn't sick," declared Jason. Tossing a sharp glare at Philip, he explained, "I just didn't want to see him."  
  
Philip did his best to look unperturbed as he smiled at Mimi and requested, "Hey, Meems, do you mind if Jason and I step outside? I think there some things we need to discuss man to man."  
  
Though it went against her better judgment, Mimi gave the boys a suspicious look but silently nodded her approval and watched them both walk out the front doors.  
  
As soon as he had led Jason a few feet from the sacred building, Philip gruffly demanded, "What is your problem? Honestly, what are you talking about?"  
  
"I'm talking about you and Mimi! I was at Dotcom on Wednesday – I saw the two of you together in your car when you turned around in the parking lot." His anger only rising as Shawn stepped outside, Jason continued, "You just can't help yourself, can you K-man?"  
  
Seeing how quickly tempers were escalading, Shawn attempted to intervene. "Whoa, guys, let's just calm down."  
  
Completely ignoring Shawn, Jason loudly accused, "You guys were probably all over each other the minute you got back to the mansion."  
  
Philip threw his head back and released a bemused cackle. "Oh, my God. I don't believe it. You're jealous!"  
  
Jason ignored his friend's accusation and furiously remarked, "First, you were all hot for Belle. But, then, Shawnie-boy stole her heart. Then, Ghoul Girl and her freakish ways captured your attention. But, what do you know? Brady took her away. So, what? Now, it's Mimi's turn to be the object of one of your obsessions? Hey, maybe it was Mimi you thought you saw Halloween night, huh? Is that how it was Philip? I tell you I like her, and then you suddenly fantasize about her and want her for yourself? Well, Kiriakis?"  
  
"You've got it all wrong," Philip stated as he struggled to control his own temper. "I'm not interested in Mimi." Philip began to turn away from Jason but paused. "You don't even see what your problem is, do you? I'm not the one standing in the way of you and Mimi – you are. If you would've quit acting like the class clown for five minutes and really let her know how you feel, you might actually have had a chance with her."  
  
"What do you mean might have had a chance?"  
  
Philip momentarily lowered his head as his anger began to slowly fade away and his sympathetic side emerged. Lifting his face to look at his friend, Philip explained, "Mimi stopped by my house on Wednesday to talk to me about you, Jason. She wanted me to convince you to leave her alone. She thinks you're just playing games with her."  
  
Seeing that the other two boys may have reached an amiable place in the conversation to part ways, Shawn said, "Guys, it's starting to get really cold out here so why don't we just talk about this tomorrow, huh?"  
  
Truly feeling the cool November breeze for the first time, Jason dejectedly remarked, "Yeah that sounds like a good idea."  
  
However, before any of the young men were able to take more than a step away from one another, the front doors of the church opened to reveal Zach and Belle. Stepping out into the night with their friends, the couple stopped a few feet away from the others.  
  
Her arms crossed in an attempt to fight the chilly wind, Belle stated, "I don't know what's going on out here, but the wedding starts in five minutes, so Shawn and Jason – get inside now."  
  
"Hey, Shawn, I didn't realize you were dating such a Nazi," Jason complained just low enough for the other guys to hear.  
  
Yet, Philip paid the comment no attention as his eyes locked on what he could only consider a troubling situation. While Jason and Shawn offered him casual goodbyes, Philip muttered a few parting words but kept a watchful gaze on Belle as she rested herself against Zach Wesley. Philip's eyes then darted to Shawn as he began to approach his girlfriend. Philip knew that scenario all too well. And, he could only hope that Shawn's heart would not be broken as his had been.  
  
~ * * ~ * * ~ * * ~ * * ~ * * ~  
  
What the world needs now is love, sweet love  
  
It's the only thing that there's just too little of  
  
What the world needs now is love, sweet love  
  
No not just for some but for everyone  
  
Wringing her hands together, Chloe took several deep breaths to try and calm herself. She could all but feel the walls of the church moving in to suffocate her as she stood outside the doors that separated her from both her groom and a church full of guests.  
  
A very large part of Chloe wanted to lift up the bottom of her white wedding gown, slip off her elegant heels, and run just as fast as her bare feet would carry her. Yet, as Craig took her arm and that familiar wedding march began to play, Chloe knew that it was too late to go back on her deal with Brady. Besides, would becoming Mrs. Brady Black really be that bad?  
  
Lord we don't need another mountain  
  
There are mountains and hillsides  
  
Enough to climb  
  
There are oceans and rivers  
  
Enough to cross. enough to last  
  
'Till the end of time  
  
Striding down the aisle as the best man and maid of honor, Shawn and Belle were perhaps the perfect portrait of innocent, naive first love. Belle's silky hunter green gown seemed to flow with her every step as Shawn led her toward the front of the church.  
  
A small smile conquered Belle's face as she caught Shawn humming along with the wedding march. In that single moment, Belle felt more content that she ever had. She was with Shawn, Brady and Chloe were getting married, and even Mimi and Jason had been paired together for the ceremony. Perhaps the world wasn't so cruel after all.  
  
Passing by her parents, Belle gave John and Marlena a giddy smile that reflected her own schoolgirl qualities. As she and Shawn parted ways at the altar, Belle noticed Zach in the front row with his head bowed. At first Belle wondered if perhaps her friend was praying. Yet, as she watched his fingers skillfully attack the buttons on his cell phone, Belle realized that Zach was simply playing a quick game of Snake. With a smile, Belle quickly diverted her attention to the back of the room as Jason and Mimi walked down that infamous aisle.  
  
What the world needs now is love, sweet love  
  
It's the only thing that there's just too little of  
  
What the world needs now is love, sweet love  
  
No not just for some but for everyone  
  
From the back of the room, Jan Spears watched each and every move of Jeremy Horton. His benevolence and selflessness boggled Jan's mind. Yet, as she carefully appraised his actions, Jan realized that the handsome college student's eyes were following Mimi and Jason down the aisle.  
  
With her arm slipped through Jason's, Mimi did her very best to keep from stealing peeks at the attractive athlete walking with her. However, as the couple reached the front of the room and parted, Mimi could not stop herself from taking a long look at Jason. Whether it was a look of curiosity, frustration, or even repressed ardor, Mimi could not be wholly sure.  
  
Lord we don't need another meadow  
  
There are corn fields and wheat fields  
  
Enough to grow  
  
There are sun beams and moon beams  
  
Enough to shine  
  
Oh listen Lord if you want to know  
  
Almost against his own will, Philip had silently crept back into St. Luke's. From a shadowy corner, he watched his Chloe slip through the doors to become Brady's Chloe. As the doors were shut behind Craig and Chloe, Philip felt his heart sink. The last of his hope had finally been demolished. Any foolish dreams of reuniting with Chloe were abandoned once and for all.  
  
Needing to get away from the horrendous sound of the wedding march and the knowledge of losing his first love, Philip pushed himself away from the wall and walked out of the sacred building.  
  
Philip looked up at the dark night sky as an uncommonly cold November wind gently assaulted him. Watching a whisper of gray clouds pass before the moon, Philip could only wonder where he would drift and what he would become now that he was at last ready to start a life as Chloe's friend rather than her boyfriend.  
  
Attempting to shake away the melancholic feeling that had taken hold of him, Philip wiped at his misty eyes and began to somberly walk away from St. Luke's. Yet, when he was less than twenty-five feet from the church, the temptation arose to take one last look.  
  
Releasing a frustrated sigh, Philip turned and looked back at the church once more. And, standing there in the dim moonlight he saw the girl who had been lurking in the back of his mind since Halloween.  
  
She was dressed in a gown so dark blue that it was nearly black. Her hair was pulled atop her head, revealing her exquisite cheekbones. And, despite the distance that separated her from Philip, the troublesome twinkle in her eyes was just as easy to see and comprehend.  
  
The sound of a car backfiring down the street instinctively tore Philip's gaze away from the intriguing creature. And, though his gaze left the young woman for the briefest of seconds, she was gone when Philip turned back.  
  
"Great," muttered Philip as his eyes carefully scoured the night for the girl. "Even the imaginary girl of my dreams leaves me standing alone."  
  
What the world needs now is love, sweet love  
  
It's the only thing that there's just too little of  
  
What the world needs now is love, sweet love  
  
No not just for some but for everyone  
  
What the world needs now is love, sweet love  
  
What the world needs now is love, sweet love  
  
What the world needs now is love, sweet love  
  
What the world needs now 


	40. Chapter 39

Using every ounce of self-restraint that she possessed, Chloe kept herself from turning away from Brady and fleeing down the aisle. She was almost certain that he, the priest, and half the guests could hear her heart pounding within her chest. Never in her life had one event seemed so intense and perplexing. Within moments she would truly be Mrs. Brady Black – till death would they part.  
  
Glancing down to her hands that were clasped by Brady's, Chloe found her eyes drawn to the radiant diamond bracelet that casually encircled her delicate wrist. She suddenly became intensely aware of the feel of the necklace resting against her skin. The bracelet represented the bright promise of her life accepting something new. And, the necklace given to her by Philip was surely symbolic of a beautiful past that she would carry with her no matter where she may go.  
  
Realizing that she was romanticizing the situation, Chloe silently criticized herself. After all, she knew that her marriage to Brady was meant to be little or no more than a sham. Yet, she could almost feel a somewhat hopeful feeling rising up within her. Regardless of anyone's intentions, machinations, or fears, Chloe was going to be Brady Black's wife.  
  
Hearing her cue from the priest, Chloe softly said the two words that would most certainly change her life, "I do."  
  
(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())  
  
Stepping into the elevator and pressing the button indicating the top floor, Brady commented, "That wasn't so bad."  
  
Chloe gave Brady her most exasperated look and cantankerously retorted, "Are you talking about the part where Nancy began sobbing aloud about losing her little girl to a ruffian or the part when Zach's cell phone rang and he actually took the time to make a date with Dutton High's head cheerleader while you were repeating your so-called vows?"  
  
"Gee, for a blushing bride you sure aren't very blissful," sarcastically muttered Brady. As the elevator doors opened to reveal the Penthouse Grille, he continued, "Look, let's just try to get through this phony reception without giving away the fact that we're certainly not in love."  
  
"Fine," huffed Chloe as she pasted a smile on her face and stepped out of the doors. Even as Brady took hold of her hand, she was unable to decide if she was angry because she was only seventeen years old and trapped in a phony marriage or because she wanted her marriage to the infuriating Brady Black to be more than merely a sham.  
  
As the couple walked past the host and into the main dining area of the restaurant, they were greeted by the cheers and clapping of their family and friends. That is, barring Nancy who devoted herself to glaring at Brady.  
  
Placing his mouth pleasingly close to Chloe's ear, Brady whispered, "Time to play charades."  
  
Belle quickly approached the newlyweds before anyone else had the chance. Throwing her arms around Brady and Chloe, she gleefully stated, "I am so happy for you guys. I love you both so much!"  
  
Even as his sister embraced him, Brady felt just a twinge of that horrid feeling that had been plaguing him . . . guilt. "I love you, too, Tink."  
  
Smiling gleefully at her brother and new sister-in-law, Belle commented, "Wow. This whole thing still seems unreal to me. Is it that way for you, too?"  
  
"You have no idea," muttered Chloe.  
  
John and Marlena reached the newlyweds just as Belle relinquished her hold on Brady. To Chloe's surprise, John and Marlena didn't direct their loving attention to Brady but to her. Wrapping her arms around Chloe, Marlena affectionately said, "Welcome to the family, sweetheart."  
  
Hesitantly returning the hug, Chloe quietly said, "Thank you, Dr. Evans."  
  
"Marlena," corrected the elder woman as she took a step back from her step- son's new wife.  
  
"And, if I remember correctly, you and I have already had this discussion. So, don't try any of that Mr. Black stuff with me anymore. Now that we're family, it's just John."  
  
The startling acceptance from Brady's family was quickly overwhelming Chloe. She had yet to truly become accustomed to affection from her own family. Now, she was receiving such warmth and love from people who hardly knew her but already thought of her as one of their own.  
  
Finally addressing her somewhat rebellious stepson, Marlena said, "Brady, I'm honestly very happy for you. And, your father and I will support this marriage in any way we can."  
  
"Thanks, Marlena," Brady answered after a brief moment of hesitation.  
  
Rescuing the group from the unforeseen tension, Zach descended upon the supposedly happy couple. Shocking the bride, Zach hurriedly threw his arms around her body and pulled her into a hug. His voice just low enough for Chloe to hear, Zach stated, "I'm happy for you - if this is what you really want."  
  
"It is," Chloe automatically whispered. After all, how else could she really answer? The truth was that she didn't know what she wanted. All she knew was that she had traveled too far down this path with Brady to turn around now.  
  
Addressing the entire group rather than Chloe alone, Zach said, "I have no idea what proper wedding etiquette is, so I say you guys hurry up and get ready for your first dance . . . then we can finally cut that cake."  
  
Wrapping his arm around Chloe, Brady smiled brightly and replied, "Sounds good to me. The first song will be played for me and Chloe, and then its set up for another song to begin so the entire wedding party can join in. After that, the music will play for everyone and Chloe and I can cut the cake."  
  
Brady surprised Chloe with his gentleness as he led her to the center of the designated dancing area. As the guests began to circle around the young couple, the music began to erupt from the speaker system and fell upon the newlyweds.  
  
I'd like to run away from you  
  
But if I were to leave you I would die  
  
I'd like to break the chains you put around me  
  
And yet I'll never try  
  
No matter what you do you drive me crazy  
  
I'd rather be alone  
  
But then I know my life would be so empty  
  
As soon as you were gone  
  
Completely lost in the exhilarating feel of Chloe's face resting against his, Brady allowed himself to become lost in the moment. He pushed aside all the doubts that plagued him. He overlooked all the problems and troubles that waited to greet him.  
  
Impossible to live with you  
  
But I could never live without you  
  
For whatever you do  
  
I never, never, never  
  
Want to be in love with anyone but you  
  
You make me sad  
  
You make me strong  
  
You make me mad  
  
You make me long for you  
  
Chloe found it almost startling how close she felt to Brady. Her body seemed to meld with his beautifully as they shared their first dance as a married couple. Never could she have imagined feeling so at ease in such a situation.  
  
You make me live  
  
You make me laugh  
  
You make me cry for you  
  
I hate you  
  
Then I love you  
  
Then I love you  
  
Then I love you  
  
Then I love you more  
  
For whatever you do  
  
I never, never, never  
  
Want to be in love with anyone but you  
  
Watching the bride and groom enjoy their first dance, Mimi commented, "Even though I'm totally not friends with Chloe, that has to be the sweetest thing I've ever seen."  
  
"I've seen sweeter," grumbled Jason for no more reason than to grumble.  
  
You treat me wrong  
  
You treat me right  
  
You let me be  
  
You make me fight with you  
  
I could never live without you  
  
You make me high  
  
You bring me down  
  
You set me free  
  
You hold me bound to you  
  
Jan rolled her eyes and wondered if the song would ever end. It was bad enough that Chloe didn't even actually invite her, but now Jan was forced to watch Ghoul Girl twirl around the dance floor with Belle's hunky older brother.  
  
Glancing over to where Jason was standing with Mimi, Jeremy, Belle, Shawn, and Zach, the vicious brunette realized she had bigger problems than the recently married couple. That foolish Horton boy was going to just let Mimi get away and hook up with Jason. After the night of the Halloween bash, Jan was certain that Horton would practically hand Mimi over with absolutely no protesting. To herself, Jan muttered, "Too bad I won't give up so easily."  
  
I hate you  
  
Then I love you  
  
Then I love you  
  
Then I love you  
  
Then I love you more  
  
For whatever you do  
  
I never, never, never  
  
Want to be in love with anyone but you  
  
I never, never, never  
  
I never, never, never  
  
I never, never, never  
  
Want to be in love with anyone but you  
  
But you . . .  
  
As the song reached its conclusion and the next started, Brady pulled just far enough away from Chloe to state, "Okay, wedding party, get out here!"  
  
Literally pulling Mimi away from Jeremy, Jason declared, "That's us, Lockhart." In a flash, the two teens, along with Shawn and Belle, had placed themselves on the dance floor.  
  
Now and forever you are a part of me  
  
And the memory cuts like a knife  
  
Didn't we find the ecstasy  
  
Didn't we share the daylight  
  
When you walked into my life  
  
As the classic song began to overwhelm his emotions, Brady found himself truly becoming lost in the moment. Never had he allowed someone to touch his soul as Chloe did. And, some deep part of Brady knew that he never wanted anyone else in his heart but his new wife. He found her beauty, grace, and talent to be stunning. Of course, he also found her stubborn nature and defiant attitude to be completely exasperating.  
  
Pulled back to the cold realm of reality by a persistent tapping on his shoulder, Brady reluctantly turned to find his younger sister at his side.  
  
With a smile as bright as any star, Belle said, "If it's alright with Chloe, I'd really like to cut in and have a quick dance with the groom."  
  
Chloe, happy despite the pessimistic reminders she gave herself, said, "I think I could allow that."  
  
Now and forever I'll remember  
  
All the promises still unbroken  
  
And think about all the words between us  
  
That never needed to be spoken  
  
Taking notice of the exchange, Mimi sarcastically announced, "Gee, Jason, looks like we all have to trade partners. Too bad, oh, well." Like a mouse fleeing the snapping of a trap, Mimi quickly scurried across the dance floor and approached Shawn. She immediately informed him that it was now their turn for a dance.  
  
Watching Mimi join Shawn across the dance floor, Jason released a disgruntled sigh. He couldn't decide if there was something wrong with Mimi or him. Should Mimi just give in or should he just give up?  
  
The more egotistical side of Jason argued that Miriam Lockhart was hardly deserving of his precious time. After all, he was the popular athlete and she was the quirky girl pitied by certain sectors of the in-crowd.  
  
Yet, Jason could not deny the force that repeatedly drew him to Mimi. He couldn't define the precise moment, but at some point in time Jason had completely fallen for the girl he had so often teased. Thrown out the proverbial window was the trivial logic of the high school social scene. Jason had finally made his own decision - and that decision was to be with Mimi Lockhart. And, once the infamous Jason Masters made up his mind, no one could change it . . . not even him.  
  
Jason felt incredibly out of place as he stood alone on the dance floor. Seeing that Belle was dancing with her brother, Jason was just about to walk away and join some classmates at a table when he happened to lock eyes with another loner among the paired off wedding party.  
  
Approaching Chloe with minimum enthusiasm, Jason said, "Looks like we're stuck with each other."  
  
Chloe, feeling every bit as uncomfortable as Jason, responded, "I guess so."  
  
We had a moment  
  
Just one moment  
  
That will last beyond the dream  
  
Beyond the lifetime  
  
We are the lucky ones Some people never get to do  
  
Oh we got to do  
  
Now and forever I will always think of you  
  
There was a moment of pure awkwardness as the two teens neared one another. It seemed as if neither was entirely sure what to do or how to actually begin dancing. Deciding to be the one to bite the bullet, Jason hurriedly placed one arm around Chloe's waist and grabbed her other hand with his.  
  
Jason nervously cleared his throat and did his best to appear as cavalier as usual. However, that was quite a challenge with his arms awkwardly wrapped around his supposed nemesis Chloe Lane-Black.  
  
Looking over Jason's shoulder Chloe was able to briefly catch Brady's attention. She sent her new husband a pleading look that silently begged for his intervention. To Chloe's dismay, his only response was a quick wink.  
  
Didn't we come together  
  
Didn't we live together  
  
Didn't we cry together  
  
Didn't we play together  
  
Didn't we love together  
  
And together we lit up our world  
  
Looking up at her big brother, Belle said, "You and Chloe are going to have such a wonderful life together."  
  
Taking a quick peek at his bride as she danced with the infamous Jason Masters, Brady asked, "Did you see that prophesy in your crystal ball?"  
  
"No" responded Belle. "I just know it. Just like I know that you love her more than anyone in the world."  
  
I miss the tears  
  
I miss the laughter  
  
I miss the day we met  
  
And all that followed after  
  
Sometimes I wish I could always be with you  
  
The way we used to do  
  
(oh)  
  
Now and forever I will always think of you  
  
Now and forever I will always be with you  
  
(oh)  
  
"So," Chloe and Jason began simultaneously.  
  
"I still can't believe you guys actually did it," Jason mumbled mostly to himself.  
  
"You're not the only one," half-whispered Chloe. Pulling back just enough to be able to really look into Jason's eyes, Chloe timidly stated, "Things will be okay, though . . . right?"  
  
Jason's eyes narrowed as his level of discomfort rose. Not only had the twisted humor of fate landed Chloe in his arms, but it now left Jason with the duty of being supportive. The task was certainly not one that was easy for him. Pushing aside his reluctance, Jason softly responded, "Yeah, of course things are going to be okay with you and Brady. And, if they're not, don't sweat it. That's why God created divorce courts."  
  
Chloe was unsure whether she should laugh or cry. She found Jason's attempt at sincerity both touching and comical despite its unintended dark quality.  
  
As the tender song finally reached its conclusion, Jason gladly relinquished his hold on Chloe. Watching with disdain as Mimi rushed over to Jeremy, Jason unhappily grumbled, "I've got to get some air."  
  
Without another word, Jason escaped the disgusting scene by slipping out to the balcony. Her eyes trailing Jason, Chloe could only wonder how much longer Jason would pine away for Mimi. If Chloe knew Jason half as well as she thought she did, there was no way he would spend too terribly long being second best – no matter how much he might care for Mimi.  
  
(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())  
  
"He's been out there a long time," quietly observed Shawn, peering out the elegant glass doors.  
  
Now changed into a simple skirt with a coordinating blue blouse, Chloe followed Shawn's concerned gaze. Watching Jason stand alone on the balcony, she said, "Maybe he just needs some time to himself to think things over."  
  
Shawn tossed Chloe a glance dripping with doubt and responded, "He's been out there nearly all night. And, from the way the sky is looking, it could start raining any minute."  
  
"Well, don't expect me to go out there and try to talk some sense into him. I'd be the first to say that he's a lost cause."  
  
Though terribly tempted to ask Chloe if she really felt that way, Shawn chose to let the comment slide. He had a feeling that ninety percent of Chloe's hostility was little more than show. Continuing to watch his high school comrade, Shawn said, "I've never seen Jason like this. He's always been such a . . ."  
  
"Jerk?" Chloe supplied with a grin.  
  
"I was actually thinking of something more like he's always been an independent sort of guy," replied Shawn.  
  
"If you say so," commented Chloe, her eyes still resting on Jason's lone figure. "But, you are right. I have never seen Jason act like this. He skipped out on the food and dancing, and he hasn't made a single play for any girl here."  
  
Interrupting the friends, Brady approached them and announced, "Chloe, we've got a limo waiting outside for us. You ready to go?"  
  
"Yeah." Tearing her eyes away from the unusual sight of a lonely Jason, Chloe smiled at her new husband. "Let's get out of here."  
  
Brady reached out and took hold of Chloe's hand. Glancing over her shoulder, he looked at Shawn and said, "Thanks for agreeing to take care of that little thing for me."  
  
Chloe immediately spun around to look back at Shawn. "What little thing?"  
  
"Nothing for you to worry about, sweetie."  
  
Biting back her immense curiosity, Chloe answered, "Fine, I'll let it go for now." Catching a glimpse of Zach and Belle speaking with John, Marlena, and Jack Deveraux, Chloe said, "Craig and Nancy left a little while ago, but will you guys excuse me so I can say goodbye to everyone else?"  
  
"Why don't I go with you?" Brady offered, wanting to make sure no one doubted their sincerity as a couple.  
  
"No, honey, I'll let you and Shawn hang out for a few minutes. Now that you're an old married man, you better enjoy what time I let you have off your leash."  
  
Brady found himself genuinely surprised by Chloe's carefree joking. When they had been in the elevator on their way to the Penthouse Grille, Chloe had been overflowing with anxiety and agitation. Now, she was letting herself relax and have fun with the situation they were in.  
  
Offering Chloe an obviously genuine smile, Brady said, "I'll meet you by the elevator whenever you're ready to go."  
  
"That sounds great." Turning her attention to Shawn, Chloe said, "I guess I'll see you in class on Monday."  
  
As soon as Chloe was out of listening range, Shawn lowly stated, "We've all been talking it over."  
  
"Who exactly are we and what is it you were talking over?" Brady asked. However, he was barely paying attention as he was enthralled by Chloe speaking to his family and friends across the room.  
  
"We are me, Philip, and the rest of the gang. You better be careful with her Brady. No one wants to see Chloe get hurt because you rushed her into something."  
  
"She won't. I promise."  
  
(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())  
  
"Thank you all so much for being here tonight," Chloe graciously said. "Brady and I really appreciate it."  
  
For the fourth time since she had arrived at the Penthouse Grille, Chloe found herself being pulled into a hug by her new sister-in-law. "Chloe, we wouldn't have missed it for the world."  
  
"Of course we wouldn't have," echoed Marlena, showcasing that soothing smile she had perfected over the years.  
  
Addressing Chloe in his usual jovial manner, Jack said, "It was a beautiful ceremony."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"Well, I must be off. Enjoy your honeymoon, Mrs. Black."  
  
As Jack made his departure, Marlena said, "I'm afraid I need to be leaving as well. Belle and I told Sami that we would drop by her apartment before we headed home."  
  
Chloe watched with a feeling similar to envy as she watched Marlena give John a quick kiss. Though the older couple would surely be separated no more than two or three hours at the most, they still showed signs of already missing one another. Chloe could only hope that she would someday have a relationship like that.  
  
Zach leaned over and gave Chloe a quick kiss on the cheek. Pulling away he said, "Don't have too much fun this weekend." Tossing his sister-in-law's daughter a wink, he added, "We can't have you all tired out in class on Monday."  
  
"Goodnight, Zach," Chloe grumbled through her obvious embarrassment. Normally Zach's comments did not bother her. However, having Brady's father standing there made the situation a little different.  
  
As Zach boarded the elevator with Marlena and Belle, Chloe found herself standing alone with John.  
  
Making reference to Zach, John cheerfully said, "That boy certainly couldn't be mistaken for shy."  
  
"Yeah, Zach tends to be a little outspoken . . . a little too often."  
  
"As long as he doesn't get my daughter into in trouble, I don't have any problems with him. I just don't want any of Belle's friends getting her into something that she can't get out of."  
  
Chloe silently wondered what meaning lay behind John's seemingly forthright statement. Using the last of her dare, Chloe asked, "Do you think that might have happened to Brady?"  
  
John smiled at his new daughter-in-law. His voice expressing neither surprise nor resentment, he replied, "I was wondering where you stood on the issue of Brady's past. To be perfectly honest, I'm not entirely sure if that is what happened to my son."  
  
"But, you do know something?"  
  
Part of John felt like he was betraying Brady by having the conversation with Chloe. However, the majority of him felt as if Chloe had every right to know about her young husband's secrets. From his own experience, John knew that honesty was essential to a healthy marriage.  
  
Motioning toward the table to his right, John said, "If you have a few minutes, why don't we sit down and have a quick chat."  
  
"I'd like that – I'd like that a lot."  
  
Once he and Chloe were comfortably seated, John said, "Brady was always getting into a little trouble while he was at boarding school. It was never anything serious, just minor little things. And, for the most part, the schools overlooked his unruly attitude because he was such a good student and kept his grades up.  
  
"Then, just after he graduated, he practically broke off all contact with the family. Instead of going to the college Doc and I recommended, he insisted on finding his own school and paying for it without our help. He wanted to prove that he was an adult and didn't need anyone to take care of him."  
  
"I take it there's more to the story," guessed Chloe.  
  
"Yeah, unfortunately," answered John. "It had been a while since I had heard from Brady, so I decided to call his dorm room at the college. That's when his roommate informed me that . . ." Changing his voice to make it sound rather immature and surfer-like, John continued, "The Brade-ster had totally found someplace else to crash. He hardly ever saw him 'cuz he had a new roomie . . . his party pal the Sin-ster."  
  
Disbelief clearly written on Chloe's face, she responded, "You're kidding."  
  
"Unfortunately not," answered John, returning to his normal tone. Seeing his son approaching, John concluded, "But, I have a feeling that those guys Brady once hung out with aren't going to be a problem. I've noticed a change in him these past few months. I think you're responsible for that."  
  
Chloe answered John with a simple smile as she stood.  
  
Placing his arm around Chloe's waist, Brady said, "I'll see you next week, Dad."  
  
"Sure thing. You and Chloe enjoy your honeymoon and have a safe trip."  
  
John smiled somewhat sadly as he watched his son disappear into the elevator with Chloe. Despite what he had said to Chloe, John knew all too well that the past had a funny way of catching up with you.  
  
Shrugging away the negative thoughts, John whispered to himself, "Brady was only away at college for a year . . . how much trouble could possibly come from that?" 


	41. Chapter 40

Just before dawn a light drizzle had begun to fall on the sleeping city. By the time Jason arose from bed, it could have been described as a light rain. Half an hour after that, he emerged from the shower to find the rain continuing to fall outside his balcony doors.  
  
Only half-dressed, Jason stood before the doors and watched the rain. From the weather reports on the radio, Jason gathered that even if things cleared up over the weekend, the area was looking at a major front moving through during the week that would bring a chance of showers for almost each day.  
  
Abandoning his view of the dismal outdoors, Jason walked over to his closet and pulled out a random shirt. Slipping the plain black tee-shirt over his head and onto his body, Jason wondered what his fellow Salem High students would be doing over the weekend. With a wry grin, he muttered, "Well, we all know what Chloe will be doing all weekend . . . I bet she and Brady still haven't gone to sleep."  
  
Continuing to ramble to himself as he searched for his wristwatch, Jason said, "Shawn and Belle will probably spend the whole weekend curled up on the couch watching cheesy chick flicks." His tone becoming obviously bitter, he muttered, "Mimi and goody-two-shoes Jeremy will probably be right there beside them. I 'd be willing to bet that Salem High's next super couples will be spending the day together."  
  
The ringing of his phone ended Jason's rant. Quickly crossing the room, he grabbed his cordless phone. "Hello."  
  
"What's up, man?"  
  
Jason smiled despite the roll of eyes he gave. "Not much, Zach. Just trying to find my damn watch. How about you?"  
  
"I'm just trying to find some clothes to put on."  
  
There was a moment of silence as Jason registered what his best pal said. "Dude, you're calling me without your pants on? That's not cool!"  
  
Zach laughed aloud and responded, "Calm down, Jason. I'm kidding." Flopping his fully-clothed body down on the living room sofa, he continued, "I was just calling to check in."  
  
"Check in?" Something about the phrase didn't quite fit. "Yeah, right. Why are you really calling?"  
  
It was Zach's turn to roll his eyes. He should have guessed that Jason would know better than to believe he was just calling to chit-chat like a couple of school girls. "Actually, I wanted to find out if everything was cool with you. You were acting pretty weird last night at the wedding." After a pause, Zach added, "Besides, with Chloe gone, it's lonely as hell around here. Nancy just ignores me and my brother's already at the hospital."  
  
"I'm fine," answered Jason impassively. "We should definitely find something more exciting to do than just talk on the phone."  
  
"No joke. What do you have in mind?"  
  
His voice dripping with that familiar taunting, Jason replied, "Well, if you're not too afraid of getting that precious hair of yours wet, we could check out what's playing at the Salem Place Cinema. Maybe pick up some girls while we're there."  
  
Again, Zach's gentle blue eyes rolled to the back of his head. "You want to go pick up girls? Since when?"  
  
"Since now."  
  
Merely shaking his head, Zach answered, "Fine, if you say so."  
  
"Fine," huffed Jason as he finally located his watch. Struggling to put the accessory on, he suggested, "How about we meet at the Java Cafe in fifteen minutes?"  
  
"See you there," answered Zach.  
  
Hanging up his own phone, Jason snatched his car keys from his night stand and rushed out of his bedroom. He quickly made his way down stairs and retrieved his favorite rain coat from the closet near the front door.  
  
Just as his hand was about to reach the doorknob, Jason heard his mother ask, "Where do you think you're going in such a hurry?"  
  
Turning and offering Catherine an obviously insincere smile, Jason said, "I've gotta go meet up with Zach at Salem Place."  
  
"After the way you spoke to me last night? No, I think we need to have a talk, Jason."  
  
"Can't this wait?"  
  
"No, it can't. Besides, it's nine o'clock on a very rainy Saturday morning. I'm surprised you're even out of bed."  
  
"I woke up early and couldn't go back so sleep," Jason grumbled as he continued to stand by the front door.  
  
Catherine released a frustrated sigh as she watched her son. Jason insisted on being independent, but it was painfully obvious that he needed someone to lean on, someone to confide in, and someone that he would consider a trustworthy parent figure. Try as she may, Catherine could not entirely fill that role. And, Jason had made in clear that there was no way he would ever turn to his father.  
  
Deciding to keep the conversation short and sweet, Catherine said, "Jason, as trite as this sounds, I love you. I really do. And, I hate to see you upset. So, if you ever need to talk to me, I want you to know that I'm ready to listen."  
  
"You mean if my crisis fits in between your meetings and presentations." Shaking his head, Jason muttered, "I'm outta here."  
  
~ * * ~ * * ~ * * ~ * * ~ * * ~  
  
Belle, cheerful despite the rainy weather, smiled brightly as Mimi's mom opened the door. "Hi, Mrs. Lockhart."  
  
"Hello, Belle," Maureen greeted, stepping aside so the teen could enter. "Mimi's in the kitchen."  
  
After quickly thanking Mrs. Lockhart, Belle casually made her way into the kitchen. As she stepped into the room, she found herself in a state of mild surprise. Her expression clearly that of amused disgust, Belle asked, "Meems, what are you eating?"  
  
Mimi looked at her best friend with guilty eyes. Dropping the chip in her hand back into the bag, she softly admitted, "Barbecue chips with sour cream and onion dip."  
  
"Yeah, that's what I thought. Um, Meems, why are you eating it?"  
  
Temptation being too great, Mimi pulled a chip from the bag and scooped up some dip. Just before popping the cuisine into her mouth, she answered, "Actually, Belle, it's surprisingly good. You should try it."  
  
"No thanks . . . I already ate breakfast." Watching Mimi continue to half- heartedly devour the snack, Belle asked, "Are you okay, Meems?"  
  
"I'm fine." In an attempt to divert attention away from herself, Mimi asked, "So, are we still going to go shopping today?"  
  
"I'm willing if you are. Besides, the rain's already beginning to lighten up. By the time we've been to two or three stores, I bet it'll already have stopped completely."  
  
Mimi offered Belle a smile and replied, "Okay then. I'll just ask my mom if we can borrow the car, and then we can spend the whole day shopping."  
  
As Mimi began to quickly return the chips to the cabinet and the dip to the refrigerator, Belle curiously asked, "How come I've never seen you eating barbecue chips with that dip before?"  
  
Sheepishly, Mimi answered, "Well, I just saw Jason eating it once at the beginning of the school year, and I thought I'd give it a try. Who knew it would totally become my favorite snack?"  
  
With the greatest of effort, Belle managed to not push the issue. However, there was just something about the way Mimi said Jason's name that make Belle increasingly curious. Though she told herself that Mimi and Jeremy would make the cutest couple, Belle couldn't help but notice the way Mimi would sometimes look at Jason. Shrugging away all the doubts, Belle happily said, "Let's get out of here."  
  
~ * * ~ * * ~ * * ~ * * ~ * * ~  
  
Gently slapping Philip on the back of the head, Nicole demanded, "Well?"  
  
Philip forced his eye lids opened and lifted his head off his hands. Turning on the couch so that he could see Nicole, he asked, "Well what?"  
  
Clearly displeased with Philip's lack of enthusiasm, Nicole stated, "Your father and I are getting married Christmas Eve - that's less than two months away."  
  
"And?"  
  
"And," huffed Nicole as she sat down beside Philip. "This is why I'm glad I don't have children."  
  
Breaking the tension with a weak smile, Philip asked, "Okay, I give. What do you want from me?"  
  
Picking up several bridal magazines from the cocktail table, Nicole answered, "Well, you've been moping around this mansion for quite a while. Anyway, Victor thinks that it would be good for you to have a more active role in the wedding plans."  
  
"You have to be joking."  
  
"Afraid not. So, if you would quit pouting long enough to tell me which flowers and cakes you like, we can just tell your dad that we worked together and blah, blah, blah."  
  
Before Philip could stop himself, he stated, "If you weren't sleeping with my dad, you might be pretty cool."  
  
"Gee, thanks," sarcastically responded the youthful blonde.  
  
"I'm sorry to interrupt," stated Henderson as he entered the living area. "But, Philip, you have a visitor."  
  
Knowing that Philip would most certainly prefer to be hanging out with anyone but her, Nicole said, "I'm going to head upstairs and make some calls. We'll finish this some other time."  
  
Passing by Shawn Brady as he entered the room, Nicole instructed, "You boys don't have too much fun. And, Philip, if you go out, make sure you're home in time for dinner. You know how much your father hates tardiness."  
  
Completely ignoring Nicole's comments as she left the room, Philip said, "Hey, Shawn. What are you doing here? Wait, let me guess, you came to tell me all about the wedding of the century."  
  
Shawn grimaced as he sat down in the armchair nearest the sofa. He had been afraid that Philip would be in a bit of a sour mood. "Actually, Belle and I had an early breakfast with her parents. Then, after dropping her off at Mimi's, I thought I would come hang out with you."  
  
After several seconds had passed in silence, Philip begrudgingly asked, "So, how was the wedding?"  
  
"It was alright, I guess. Other than Zach's cell phone ringing, nothing exciting really happened during the ceremony. And, the reception was pretty ordinary, too."  
  
Wanting to look at anything but Shawn's concerned stare, Philip casually picked up one of the bridal magazines Nicole had left behind. Flipping through the glossy pages, he said, "That's good."  
  
"I am a little worried about Jason, though."  
  
Directing his gaze toward a page showcasing the recent trends in wedding veils, Philip replied, "Why? What did he do now?"  
  
"That's just it. He didn't do anything. After you left the church last night, Jason hardly said two words to anyone. Then, when we all went to the Penthouse Grille for the reception, he spent nearly the entire evening outside on the balcony."  
  
Seeing that his friend was using the magazine as a unconvincing diversion, Shawn promptly reached over and yanked the latest issue of Modern Bride away from Philip. Tossing the magazine down on the expensive cocktail table, Shawn asked, "Are you even listening to me?"  
  
"Yes," Philip practically shouted. "But, I don't know what you expect me to do. I'm the last person that should be helping someone fix their romantic life."  
  
"Damn it, Philip!" Shawn exploded. "Whether you remember it or not, you're Salem High's Romeo. You represent Prince Charming to the entire school. The Philip Kiriakis I knew wouldn't let some romance gone wrong get him down. He wouldn't let a girl cause him to abandon his friends, either."  
  
Shawn's words hit Philip with surprising force. His eyes somewhat clearing of the gloom that had so recently dominated him, Philip declared, "You're right. I'm Philip Kiriakis - the Philip Kiriakis." Smiling playfully, Philip said, "And, I think I know just how to help our pal Jason."  
  
~ * * ~ * * ~ * * ~ * * ~ * * ~  
  
Ignoring the random sprinkles that fell from the sky, Jason and Zach casually walked around Salem Place. It had been more than two hours since the boys had met up at Java Cafe. After grabbing some drinks, they had set out to the cinema. There they discovered that a roof leak had caused damage to two of the viewing screens and the other four screens were showing either animated children's movies or the dreaded romantic comedy.  
  
Removing the hood that protected his well-styled dark locks, Zach stretched out his arm and turned his palm toward the sky. When moisture assaulted neither his hair nor his hand, he declared, "I think it's finally stopped."  
  
Jason, following Zach's lead, tossed the hood of his jacket away from his head. "I can't believe this. We've been hanging out here all morning and have yet to find some girls."  
  
Zach shook his head and wondered what exactly Jason thought those gorgeous, two-legged blonde creatures were that they had met earlier. Opting to do the rare thing and keep his mouth shut, Zach silently strode along side Jason and scanned the scenery.  
  
The boys had just passed by the fountain when they found themselves practically trampled by four darkly-dressed teens running full speed through the shopping area. As one of them, a blonde teenage girl, attempted to keep up with the others, she slammed into the boys.  
  
Not even bothering to apologize for the incident, the girl hurriedly regained her balance and continued to chase behind her apparent friends. As the girl disappeared around the corner of a nearby store, Zach noticed an exquisite bracelet on the ground.  
  
Picking up the sparkling piece of jewelry, he commented, "Hmm, looks like Blondie dropped her bracelet."  
  
"Good luck catching up with her to return it," remarked Jason with little interest.  
  
Zach smiled to himself and responded, "Good point." Slipping the bracelet into the pocket of his black slacks, the resourceful young man decided that the hurried teenager had inadvertently paid for the new speakers he wanted for his car.  
  
Without warning, Zach reached out his left arm to stop Jason from proceeding. "Whoa." Following Zach's determined gaze, Jason discovered himself looking at the backside of some girl who was apparently looking for something inside one of her shopping bags. Due to the location of a vendor's stand, Jason was unable to see the girl's face.  
  
In a matter of seconds, Jason found that he was standing alone as Zach moved in for the kill. Quickly catching up with his friend, Jason followed him over to where the petite girl was still bent over looking in her shopping bag. Catching a glimpse of the girl's blonde hair, Jason distractedly commented, "It looks like that Dutton High cheerleader that was hitting on you at the last game."  
  
"Carly?" Zach questioned aloud. "No wait, it was Callie . . . or, was it Candy . . ."  
  
"Does it matter? Everyone just calls her Easy."  
  
"Once again, you make a good point," chuckled Zach. As he reached the unaware girl, Zach brazenly reached out and used the palm of his hand to swat the young lady on the rear.  
  
Immediately, the girl straightened up and spun on her heels. Shock etched upon her face, she furiously squealed, "Zach!"  
  
The smile having completely dropped from his face, Zach felt his mouth open. However, he was unable to force even the simplest of words out. Doing his very best to regain his composure, Zach gave a charming though nervous smile. "Um, hi, Belle."  
  
Irately hitting Zach with her purse, Belle screamed, "What is wrong with you? I can't believe you smacked me there!"  
  
"He really didn't mean it, Belle," Jason said in Zach's defense. "He just saw your butt and from that assumed you were some girl that goes to another school."  
  
"Yeah! It's not my fault your butt looks easy!" Zach squawked.  
  
Again, Belle used her purse to attack her classmate. Her eyes were still filled with anger as she replied, "And that's supposed to make me feel better?"  
  
"I guess not," Zach peevishly said in return.  
  
Preventing Belle from further assaulting Zach, Mimi appeared and said, "Belle, I grabbed us a couple of . . ." Her eyes alternating between the curious site of a clearly displeased Belle and a rather amused Jason, Mimi concluded, "Mochas. I grabbed two mochas."  
  
Belle gladly accepted the drink from her friend and said, "Thanks, Meems."  
  
"No problem." When no one else dared say anything, Mimi asked, "Okay, what did I miss?"  
  
Jason, forgetting that he wanted to pretend to be bored with Mimi, supplied the answer, "Zach got fresh with Belle."  
  
His rather distinctive sense of humor showing, Zach snorted, "Of course, that's not what Miss Black is mad about. She's mad because she liked it."  
  
And, yet again, the purse made violent contact with Zach.  
  
As Belle swung her arm back once more to deliver a teasing hit to Zach, she found her arm constrained by someone grabbing hold of her wrist. The look of sheer unease that she saw in the eyes of her three friends assured Belle that she would not like what met her when she turned around.  
  
Hesitance dominating her every move, Belle carefully turned her head to see who had taken hold of her wrist. While she looked with horror at the policeman that was restraining her, Belle caught a glimpse of two other officers stepping up to Jason, Zach, and Mimi.  
  
The tallest of the three policemen said to the four teens, "I'd advise you to not even bother trying to run."  
  
It was at that point that Belle uncomfortably watched the two boys get frisked. And, her eyes widened with shock when she saw the officer searching Zach pull a noticeably expensive bracelet from the pocket of his pants.  
  
Time seemed to freeze as that officer nodded to the officer behind Belle. Before any of the four knew what was happening, the cops were pulling out their handcuffs and declaring the teens were under arrest and had the right to remain silent.  
  
~ * * ~ * * ~ * * ~ * * ~ * * ~  
  
Her nose wrinkled with disgust, Belle commented, "Eww, it stinks in here."  
  
"It's a holding cell," replied Zach from the cell next-door. "They aren't exactly supposed to be of exceptional quality."  
  
From the cell she shared with Belle, Mimi despairingly muttered, "I can't believe I'm in jail. My mom is going to totally flip."  
  
"Mine, too," Jason stated.  
  
Looking for any support she could get, Mimi softly asked, "They can't keep us here long, can they?"  
  
"Don't worry, Meems," Zach smiled with noticeable charm as he approached the neighboring cell. "We'll be out of here in no time." With a sexy wink, he added, "I promise."  
  
"Can't you quit acting like a playboy for five minutes?" groaned Jason. "This really isn't the time to try and play Love Connection with Meems."  
  
Zach turned his back to the cell housing the girls as he whispered to Jason, "What's the matter . . . jealous?"  
  
Unwilling to admit just how much he wanted to be the one comforting Mimi, Jason leaned himself against the cell door and bellowed, "Somebody get me out of here . . . I'm about to be smothered by the world's biggest ego."  
  
Just as Jason was about to walk back to the splintery piece of wood that supposedly passed as a place to sit, one of the department's officers approached the cells with several files.  
  
"Which of you is Belle Black?"  
  
Lifting her hand like a timid schoolgirl, Belle said, "That would be me."  
  
"Your mother is here," curtly stated the man. Looking at Mimi with unemotional eyes, he said, "I take it that you're Mimi?"  
  
"Yes, sir."  
  
"Both of your parents are here as well."  
  
"Great," groaned Mimi. Though she was quite tempted to ask the officer if her folks looked terribly angry, she thought better of it. Officer Duncan didn't exactly look like the warm, fuzzy-feely sort of guy.  
  
His attention now directed toward the boys' cell, the officer asked, "And, which of you kids is Jason Masters?"  
  
"That would be me."  
  
"I see you've visited us before." After glancing at a computer printout, the officer said, "It seems like you and another boy were causing a disturbance with a little fist fight."  
  
Jason unhappily recalled the disagreement he and Philip had once shared about Chloe Lane. It was a disagreement that left them both in police custody.  
  
Smiling almost ominously, the policeman commented, "Your mother's here, too. But, if I were you, I'd probably rather stay in that cell . . . where it's safe."  
  
Jason tossed his head back and moaned with dread. He could only imagine how angry his mother probably was.  
  
The officer then focused all his attention on Zach. "And, you must be Zachary Wesley - formerly of Chicago." Looking through his paperwork, the officer pulled out a printout roughly three times longer than the one for Jason. "Looks like you're quite a punk, Wesley. Says here that cops in Chicago picked you up once for petty larceny, once for disturbing the peace, and another time on suspicion of drug possession. What do you have to say for yourself?"  
  
Zach went against what his brain was telling him and stole a glance at Belle. It was agonizingly clear that for the first time since meeting him, she had to face the lifestyle he had left behind. Returning his gaze to the officer, Zach said, "I say that I did probation work for the first two and was totally innocent of the drug charge - which is why the cops immediately released me."  
  
Approaching Officer Duncan and the locked up teens, Detective Bo Brady did his best to not smile. Having just come from upstairs where the situation had been resolved, he was beginning to see just a twinge of humor in the situation.  
  
"I'll take it from here, Duncan," Bo ordered with his attempt at a gruff voice. As soon as the officer had left the holding area, Bo turned his eyes toward Belle and said, "Belle, if this is the way you're going to start spending your weekends, I'm not sure if it's a good idea for my son to be dating you."  
  
"Mr. Brady, I swear this is just a huge misunderstanding," pleaded Belle.  
  
Laughing aloud Bo replied, "I know that - I was just joking."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"It looks like four teenagers matching your descriptions had decided to take several items from one of the jewelry stores in Salem Place. While they were fleeing the scene of the crime, the girl matching your description, Belle, ran into Zach and Jason. That's when she dropped one of the stolen bracelets - which Zach not-so-wisely decided to pocket."  
  
"The two young men and two young ladies that were suspected in the jewelry thefts had all been wearing black clothing. So, with Jason in a black tee- shirt, Zach in black slacks and a gray shirt, and you two ladies in dark outfits, you seemed to be likely suspects to the first officers on the scene. And, the fact that Zach possessed one of the stolen items didn't exactly help matters."  
  
"Good going, Zach," grumbled Jason.  
  
"Anyway, I'm going to go ahead and release the four of you. If I'm not mistaken, you all have someone upstairs to pick you up."  
  
Twenty minutes later, Belle was leaving the police station with Marlena, Mimi was heading home with her parents, and Catherine was giving Jason a ride back to Salem Place to pick up his car.  
  
Looking around the spacious police room, Zach failed to see anyone there to pick him up. Craig and Nancy were no where to be found. Stopping Bo as he walked toward his desk, Zach asked, "I thought you said that was someone here to pick me up."  
  
"Yeah, just through those doors in Abe Carver's office."  
  
Zach braced himself for a lecture as he approached the office door. Stepping inside, he found himself receiving the shock of a lifetime. Smiling wickedly, he exclaimed, "I'll be damned." 


	42. Chapter 41

Shawn had just thrown his empty cup into one of Salem Place's trash cans when he happened to notice Jason stepping out of a sporting good store. Yelling out his classmate's name, Shawn quickly approached before Jason could walk away.  
  
"Jason, hey. How's it going?"  
  
Suspicion polluted Jason's eyes as he answered, "Things are okay – why?"  
  
"No reason," Shawn answered a little too quickly. The truth was that he still had some concerns after Jason's aloof attitude at the wedding reception. "So, what are you doing here?"  
  
"Hopefully not getting arrested," mumbled Jason.  
  
Almost certain that he had misheard Jason's softly spoken comment, Shawn asked, "What did you say?"  
  
"Nothing. I was just thinking about something that happened yesterday. No big deal. But, hey, I tried calling you last night, and your mom said you'd been out all day."  
  
"I went to Philip's yesterday morning to make sure he was okay with Brady and Chloe getting married. And, then I had other stuff to take care of in the afternoon," Shawn evasively answered.  
  
Shawn was preparing to try and distract Jason by asking if he wanted to play a few games at Dotcom when he noticed his friend's gaze drift away – along with his attention.  
  
Looking to see what Jason found so captivating, Shawn found himself staring at Mimi and Jeremy sitting together on a bench near the fountain. The chilly November breeze had apparently inspired the couple to sit as close as possible to conserve body heat.  
  
Jason felt as though his eyes were truly locked on the unfolding scene. Try as he may, he simply could not tear his gaze away from Jeremy and Mimi. "He's not right for her."  
  
Shawn considered telling his friend that if he felt that way then he should do something about it. However, Shawn realized that Jason could not be led to that conclusion – he'd have to reach it all on his own.  
  
The breath caught in Jason's throat as he saw Jeremy slowly lean in toward Mimi. His hands clenched in fists of fury, Jason helplessly watched Mimi follow Jeremy's lead. Jason felt like he was watching a train wreck as Mimi's lips slowly crashed into Jeremy's.  
  
It seemed to Jason that the kiss would never end. Yet, somehow, the young couple finally pulled away from each other.  
  
His eyes never leaving Mimi, never looking away from the shy smile upon her face, Jason declared, "That's it. I'll give Mimi one chance. I'll go out on a limb for her this one time. If she chooses him, then it's over. I refuse to follow her around like some lost puppy dog."  
  
Finally returning his gaze to Shawn, Jason questioned, "Do you have your cell phone with you?" When Shawn nodded, Jason commanded, "Let me borrow it for a second."  
  
Quickly dialing a familiar number, Jason gruffly said, "Zach . . . it's Jason. Can you meet me at my house in half an hour? . . . yeah, it's important . . . I'll tell you when you get there." Ending the call, Jason swiftly dialed another number. "Philip . . . this is Jason . . . are you busy right now? . . . great . . . meet me at my house in thirty minutes . . . see you in a few."  
  
Jason carelessly tossed the phone back at Shawn. "Let's not just stand here all day. We've got to get to my house."  
  
~ * * ~ * * ~ * * ~ * * ~ * * ~  
  
Relaxing by himself in the lounge at the Green Mountain Lodge, Brady gently rubbed the back of his neck. Two nights of sleeping on the floor had his neck and back aching. Yet, there was no way Chloe was going to share a bed with him, and it would look ridiculous if he asked for a room separate from his bride.  
  
Hearing his cell phone ring in his jacket pocket, Brady languidly pulled it out and answered, "Hello?"  
  
"Mr. Black, this is Richard Ward."  
  
Brady sat up a little straighter in the chair as he realized that Ward, the private investigator he had hired, would only call if he had news about the search for Chloe's father. "What do you have for me?"  
  
"I have it narrowed down to two possible fathers. I know you're out of town, but if you could get me a DNA sample from the girl, I think I can have you a definite answer within a week or two."  
  
A smile overtook Brady's face. "Would a hair sample work?"  
  
"That would be fine."  
  
"Then, consider it done." Ending the call, Brady said to himself, "I have a feeling things are going to work out just fine – for all of us."  
  
"Don't tell me that you're talking to yourself in public," Chloe half-joked as she sat down beside her new husband.  
  
"Nah, I was just . . . thinking out loud." Pleased for having earned a small smile from Chloe, Brady said, "Actually, I just got off the phone with a man by the name of Richard Ward. He's the P.I. I hired to look for your father."  
  
Chloe tried to keep herself from getting excited or hopeful, but could hardly keep the emotions buried. "Did he find something?"  
  
"Maybe. He just needs a sample of your hair when we get back to Salem so he could have a lab run some DNA tests."  
  
At a loss for words, Chloe breathlessly stammered, "Oh, my God. Thank you . . . thank you so much, Brady!"  
  
Before he really knew what was happening, Brady felt Chloe wrap her grateful arms around his neck as she gave him an emotional hug. Returning the gesture, Brady wrapped an arm around Chloe's back and replied, "You're welcome."  
  
Still somewhat breathless, Chloe exclaimed, "I can't believe this is really happening. I've waited my whole life for this. How long before we know something?"  
  
"Probably a week or two."  
  
"That seems like forever."  
  
"Yeah, but just think. By Thanksgiving, you're going to know who your father is."  
  
Some of the joy fading from her eyes, Chloe softly wondered, "But, what if I don't like what I find out? What if he doesn't like me? What if he wants nothing to do with me?"  
  
"Then you're better off without him," sternly replied Brady. "Now that we're married, you're completely free to make your own choices. If you decide that you don't want this man in your life, then I'll support that decision. The point is that by marrying me, you freed yourself from being controlled by either of your parents."  
  
Hoping to maintain an appearance of innocence rather than slyness, Chloe asked, "Is that how you felt when you were away at college? Did you feel like you were finally free to live your life the way you wanted to?"  
  
"I suppose," cautiously replied Brady. "But, that's all over now, so there's not point in dwelling on it."  
  
"If you say so," chirped Chloe.  
  
While Chloe pulled her date book out of her purse and began to plan for the week ahead, Brady thought about her simple words. With just the slightest of hinting, Chloe had prompted a flood of memories and feelings for Brady.  
  
Breaking the silence, Brady distractedly asked, "Do you believe in déja vu?"  
  
"I'm not sure. Why?"  
  
Still trapped by the feelings and thoughts of his past, Brady commented, "It's just that ever since I met Zach, I've felt like I've met him before. Something about him is really familiar. I don't know if it's just the stuff he says or the way he acts or what, but something is oddly memorable about that guy. It's almost like I've met him before . . . or, at least someone a lot like him."  
  
Realizing that he was pulling both himself and Chloe too far into the past, Brady opted to change the topic to the future. "The hard part of this charade is going to be when we get back to Salem. We're going to have to be careful in the day-to-day situations. We can't let it slip that this is a phony marriage."  
  
Chloe smiled and decided to let Brady think he had successfully changed the subject. If it made him feel better to point the conversation toward things to come, so be it.  
  
~ * * ~ * * ~ * * ~ * * ~ * * ~  
  
By the time Philip arrived at Jason's house, the other three guys were already camped out in the living room. Jason, the self-appointed leader of the meeting, was positioned in the chair at the back of the room. To his left, Zach was stretched out the entire length of the couch. Shawn was making himself cozy as he sat on the floor and rested his back against the chair opposite the couch.  
  
Plopping down on the floor near Shawn, Philip asked, "So, what's the emergency?"  
  
When Jason said nothing, Shawn answered, "Jason saw Mimi and Jeremy kissing at Salem Place."  
  
Jason methodically rubbed his hands together as he announced, "And, that's going to be the last kiss they share if I have anything to do with it."  
  
A hopeful smile crept onto Philip's face. "Don't tell me that you're finally going to tell Mimi how you feel about her."  
  
"How exactly do you feel about her?" Zach asked. "I mean, do you really, really like her? Or, is it more of an infatuation? Or, is it that other thing . . . . love."  
  
His face displaying no signs of humor, Jason admitted, "I hate to say it, but I think it's the last one."  
  
Shocking Jason and the other guys, Zach responded, "Good for you. So, what are you going to do about it?"  
  
"That's just it. I'm not sure what to do. All I know is that I've got to give Meems one last chance. And, if she doesn't feel the same way, then I'm through with chasing her."  
  
"Just like that?" Philip asked.  
  
"Just like that," confirmed Jason.  
  
A little confused by Jason's behavior, Zach asked the obvious question, "So, why did you want us to come over?"  
  
A twinge of self-consciousness attacked Jason as he replied, "Well, Philip here has obvious experience with winning over girls who can't be won over . . . and, since Chloe's married to Brady; he surely knows what not to do in a relationship."  
  
Philip chose to ignore the unintended barb as Jason continued his explanation. After all, was Jason really wrong?  
  
"Shawn has experience with the more lovey-dovey stuff that's not really my style. And, you Zach, are just well . . . generally experienced." Having fully explained himself, Jason continued, "So, I'm going to make my move tomorrow, and I need whatever suggestions you guys can give me."  
  
After a moment of serious thought, Philip answered, "Try something that's personal and artistic. That's what I was thinking when I serenaded Chloe."  
  
"Good idea," observed Jason as he made a mental note. "What about you, Shawn?"  
  
"Make sure Mimi's not the only one who knows how you feel. If she thinks you're being secretive about your feelings, then it will only hurt her. So, my advice is doing something in public – where she'll have witnesses. And, Jase, don't be afraid to embarrass yourself a little."  
  
"Gotcha – public disgrace. Zach, any final advice from you?"  
  
Displaying a confident smile, Zach responded, "Yeah. Whatever you decide to do – break all the rules while doing it. Girls think that kind of thing is sexy."  
  
Running the suggestions over in his mind, Jason grinned mischievously and stated, "I think I know just what I'm going to do . . ." 


	43. Chapter 42

As his sister made her way toward the main building of Salem High, Jason Masters stepped out of his truck. Seeing Erin walk into the building, Jason discreetly pulled his backpack out from behind the seat. He was carefully checking its contents when he heard the sound of a roaring engine and the faint thumping of music blaring through a car's speaker system.  
  
"5 . . . 4 . . . 3 . . . 2 . . . 1 . . ."Jason counted down. And, as he reached zero, Zach Wesley and his classic black mustang dramatically entered the parking lot. "Damn, I'm good."  
  
Parking just a few spaces away from Jason, Zach languidly stepped out of his car, grabbing a random notebook from the backseat before locking and shutting the door. Casually tossing his keys in the air and effortlessly catching them, Zach asked, "Ready for another boring day at Salem High?"  
  
Jason grinned with clear mischievousness as he approached his best friend. As the young men walked together toward the building, Jason cryptically commented, "Oh, I don't think it's going to be the usual boring day."  
  
"Dare I ask what you've got planned?"  
  
"Let's just say I might need your help later today – toward the end of sixth period. Do you think you can cut out of your class a little early?"  
  
Smiling with both charm and amusement, Zach replied, "Gee, I think I'm already starting to feel sick."  
  
"Great," responded Jason. After a few seconds of thought, he added, "If you can, try to bring some reinforcements. I'm not sure how much help I'm gonna need for my plan."  
  
"No problem."  
  
Just as the tenacious duo was entering the building, Jason casually asked, "So, did Craig totally flip out when he picked you up at the police station? You never did tell me how things went for you Saturday."  
  
In an attempt to casually shrug away the question, Zach answered, "Everything's fine. Craig and Nancy don't even know what happened."  
  
"But, I thought that someone came and picked you up . . ." Jason thought aloud.  
  
Completely ignoring Jason's musings, Zach commented, "Oh, hey, look. There's Philip and Belle. Let's go chat it up."  
  
Jason followed Zach with obvious reluctance. He felt that he was far too busy working out the details of his scheme to bother with socializing.  
  
Reaching Philip and Belle, Zach offered them a rather weak smile while Jason merely stared at them indifferently. Zach proceeded to nod at Belle and say, "So, about that little misunderstanding on Saturday . . ."  
  
Belle defiantly crossed her arms over her chest and challenged, "Which one? The misunderstanding involving you not keeping your hands to yourself? Or, was it the misunderstanding that involved you being greedy and causing us to all nearly get in trouble?"  
  
Faced with the unexpected demand, Zach uncertainly muttered, "Both?"  
  
Looking back and forth between the blonde beauty and the dark-haired male, Philip curiously asked, "What are you talking about? What happened that I don't know about?"  
  
"Nothing," Zach and Belle denied in unison.  
  
It was then Belle's turn to try and alter a conversation's direction. "So, do you guys have your psychology reports ready to turn in?"  
  
"Yeah," grumbled Jason as he continued to be lost in his thoughts. Ignoring his comrades, he began to look around the hallways in search of Mimi.  
  
Displaying a blue folder, Philip stated, "It's right in here."  
  
"What about you, Zach?" Belle asked.  
  
"Of course I have my report. It's right . . ." Flipping through his notebook, Zach found little more than a few sheets of blank paper, a few notes, and several pages of doodling. ". . . outside in my car."  
  
Without another word, Zach headed back out to the parking lot.  
  
Shaking her head with false worry, Belle said, "Sometimes I worry about that boy."  
  
~ * * ~ * * ~ * * ~ * * ~ * * ~  
  
As Brady held open her door, Chloe carefully stepped out of his jeep. Along the way she tossed him the usual exasperated glare.  
  
In response, he boasted, "I told you that we'd make it here in plenty of time."  
  
After a quick glance at her watch, "The bell is going to ring any minute. Besides, I don't see why we couldn't have just driven back to Salem last night."  
  
Brady closed the distance between his body and Chloe's by pulling her to him. Staring down into her blue eyes, he huskily whispered, "Because, my little diva, we're a couple of newlyweds who are madly in love with each other. It would be expected that we'd enjoy every last moment of private time on our honeymoon."  
  
Catching a glimpse of Zach Wesley strutting out of the building and toward the parking lot, Brady gently placed a hand on each side of Chloe's face and pulled her to him – covering her lips with his own. Brady slowly moved his left hand from Chloe's cheek and placed it on her lower back.  
  
It was only when the need for oxygen became unbearable that Brady finally released his new wife.  
  
Panting for air, Chloe asked, "Wh-what was that for?"  
  
For a brief moment, Brady found himself becoming entangled in the moment and its possibilities. However, he managed to overcome that distraction and answered, "Um, it was for show. I saw Zach coming this way."  
  
Casting a cynical glance at the newlyweds, Zach muttered, "I think my breakfast is about to make a return trip."  
  
As Zach unlocked his car to get his other notebook, Shawn Brady's small truck pulled into the parking lot. While Shawn turned off the ignition, Mimi gushed, "Thank you so much for giving me a ride to school. I totally appreciate it."  
  
"It wasn't a problem. I just thought that your mom had been letting you borrow her car to drive to school."  
  
Opening the passenger door, Mimi thoughtlessly responded, "After Saturday, there was no way she was going to let me borrow the car – which is totally unfair since it wasn't even my fault."  
  
"Since what wasn't your fault?" Shawn curiously inquired.  
  
"Um, nothing. Nothing wasn't even my fault," Mimi poorly lied.  
  
Just as she was about to step out of the vehicle, Shawn commanded, "Shut the door, Meems. I want you to tell me what you're hiding."  
  
"Nothing," Mimi again badly fibbed. Receiving an almost stern glare from her friend, Mimi said, "Okay, there was just this little incident on Saturday."  
  
"What kind of little incident?"  
  
"The kind that landed me, Belle, Zach, and Jason in jail."  
  
Shawn shook his head and responded, "No way."  
  
"Oh, yes, way. It was awful. I mean, it was bad enough getting arrested for robbery in front of everyone at Salem Place, but it was way worse being stuck in a real jail cell."  
  
A pensive look overtaking his facial features, Shawn wondered aloud, "I talked to Belle just last night on the phone. Why wouldn't she tell me?"  
  
"Probably because she was still embarrassed about having to tell the police exactly what happened when the cops arrived. Of course, you can't blame them for being curious since she was attacking Zach with her purse." Hardly stopping to breathe, Mimi blabbed, "Then again, I probably would have hit him too if he'd gotten fresh with me." Seeing the anger that immediately filled Shawn's brown eyes, Mimi muttered, "Oops."  
  
Turning away from Mimi and her expression of regret, Shawn randomly looked out his window. That was when he saw Zach walking away from his car. To himself, Shawn grumbled, "Who does he think he is? There's no way I'm going to let that punk just swoop in and start putting the moves on Belle."  
  
"Shawn, please . . ." Mimi pleaded. However, her unspoken requests did no good. Throwing open the truck door, Shawn jumped out and began to immediately stalk toward Zach, who had stopped to talk with Brady and Chloe.  
  
When Shawn reached the trio, he gave Zach a rough push from behind. Ignoring the curious stares of Brady and Chloe, Shawn demanded, "What happened with you and Belle?"  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about."  
  
"I know you tried to put the moves on her. I also know you got her arrested," Shawn practically yelled.  
  
Mimi's arrival at Shawn's side was more than enough of an explanation for Zach. "You just couldn't keep your mouth shut, could you, Mimi?"  
  
"Don't blame Mimi for this," ordered Shawn.  
  
Brady cautiously stepped in between the two teenagers. Directing his steely gaze at Zach, Brady questioned, "What did you do to my sister?"  
  
Zach threw Mimi a somewhat angry look before he said, "Nothing, Brady. There was just a huge mix-up at Salem Place. What can I say? I bear a charmed life."  
  
The feeling of deja vu swept over Brady. All but staring at Zach, Brady tried to determine what was so familiar about the younger man. Yet, he couldn't even pin point what had Zach had said or done to incite that mysterious feeling of remembrance, much less the original source.  
  
"Let me make this easy for you. Did you or did you not hit on my girlfriend?"  
  
"Not . . . exactly," stammered Zach, his gaze stranded on Shawn's clenched fist. He wondered just how much blood would be spilled if a fist fight were to ensue. His thoughts becoming rather random, Zach hoped that he would get neither his nor Shawn's blood on his new shirt.  
  
Before Shawn could begin his own tirade against Zach, Brady advised, "I'm warning you, Wesley. Stay away from my baby sister."  
  
"We're not joking," chimed Shawn. "I don't want you putting Belle in danger or getting her in trouble."  
  
To Zach's immense surprise, Chloe jumped to his defense. "Would you guys just leave him alone? If Zach says it was just a mistake, that's all it was." Hearing the bell for first period loudly and shrilling declare it time to be in class, Chloe concluded, "Let's just get inside." Turning to Brady, she stated, "I guess I'll see you this afternoon . . ."  
  
Brady quickly kissed Chloe's cheek and said, "See you then, sweetheart."  
  
~ * * ~ * * ~ * * ~ * * ~ * * ~  
  
As Mr. Woods prepared to take roll, Belle turned around and whispered to Philip, "I thought Zach was going to just go to his car."  
  
Philip merely shrugged and responded, "He probably just ran into some girl in a mini-skirt. The guy's got a one-track mind."  
  
"Maybe," murmured Belle. She found herself unsatisfied with Philip's shallow explanation when she took another look around the room. Not only was Zach's seat empty, but so were the seats belonging to Chloe, Shawn, and Mimi.  
  
Addressing the class, Mr. Woods, asked, "Has anyone seen Miss Lockhart, Mr. Wesley, Mr. Brady, or Miss Lane?"  
  
With a cynical smirk, Jason corrected, "Actually, that's Mrs. Black, now."  
  
Before Mr. Woods could respond to Jason's puzzling comment, Chloe, followed by Shawn, Mimi, and Zach, barreled into the room and declared, "Here we are."  
  
While trying to hurry to her seat, Chloe nearly tripped over an unexpected object in the aisle. Chloe indignantly turned to see what had nearly caused her to fall. Spotting a backpack beside Jason's desk, she quietly hissed, "What's that?"  
  
"It's my backpack," responded Jason.  
  
Sitting down in her seat, Chloe looked at Jason and asked, "Since when have you owned a backpack?"  
  
Jason answered Chloe only with a smile that promised trouble.  
  
~ * * ~ * * ~ * * ~ * * ~ * * ~  
  
Jason did his best to not appear nervous as he stood outside the boys' bathroom. He figured if a teacher came down the hallway, he could just duck inside and use that as his excuse for not being in class.  
  
Hearing whispers coming from his left, Jason turned to find Zach and Philip cautiously approaching him. Nodding toward Philip, Zach explained, "You said to bring reinforcements. Well, here he is."  
  
A bit confused, Jason asked, "Isn't Shawn in your class? Why didn't you sneak him out, too?"  
  
Grimacing just a tiny bit, Zach answered, "Let's just say that I'm probably not his favorite person right now."  
  
Though Jason was quite curious about what had happened between Zach and Shawn, he knew that it wasn't the time to ask. "Okay, guys, the bell to end sixth period rings in less than five minutes. So, we've got to hurry."  
  
"Hurry with what?" Philip asked. It seemed for the millionth time that day that he was missing a huge piece of a puzzle. He still didn't know what Zach and Belle had been discussing in the hallway that morning. However, Philip was fairly certain that it had to do with the mystery of why Shawn later looked ready to strangle Zach.  
  
"My brilliant idea to win Meems over - the idea I got from the advice you guys gave me yesterday."  
  
Closing his eyes, Philip muttered, "I regret this already."  
  
"Okay," whispered Jason. "Philip, I need you to go into the Principal's office and somehow get him out of there. Do whatever it takes to keep him out of the building for at least five or six minutes. Zach, you're pretty good with electronics, right?"  
  
"I suppose."  
  
"Good, then, I need you to come with me after Philip takes care of his part."  
  
Nodding, Zach quietly replied, "Just one question: What are you going to do?"  
  
"Be artistic, publicly interested in Mimi, and break the rules while doing it."  
  
"Yeah," grumbled Philip. "I'm definitely going to regret this."  
  
~ * * ~ * * ~ * * ~ * * ~ * * ~  
  
Following sixth period, Mimi quickly went to her locker to grab the book she needed for her final class of the day. Just as she was pulling out the textbook, Belle approached her and asked, "Hey, Mimi, have you seen Philip or Zach? They both disappeared at the end of class."  
  
"No, but that's really weird. Jason said he had to go to the bathroom last period and never came back."  
  
"I wonder what they're up to," Belle mused aloud.  
  
As an almost cosmic answer to her question, the school's P.A. system suddenly burst to life with the voice of Zach Wesley. "Ladies and Gentleman of Salem High, may I have your attention? You're in for a very special treat today. Since Principal Cohen has stepped out of the office to attend to some personal business with his favorite call girl, we shall have a little fun of our own . . ."  
  
Extremely loud pop music blared from the speakers. Glancing at Belle, Mimi muttered, "I know this song . . . I actually have it on c.d."  
  
"So, why would Zach be playing this?"  
  
Once again the universe decided to show Belle its answer. From the speakers blared a familiar voice singing the song lyrics.  
  
Every six seconds  
  
Every six seconds  
  
Baby I can't stop  
  
My mind from slipping  
  
Every six seconds or less  
  
Preoccupation of the opposite sex  
  
And you're the one I blame  
  
For making me go crazy  
  
I think of you in different ways  
  
Fourteen thousand times a day  
  
"Oh, my god," Mimi exclaimed. "That sounds like Jason! That is Jason!"  
  
Her eyes becoming as wide as saucers, Belle attempted to discreetly point behind Mimi. Looking at Belle as though she were losing her sanity, Mimi asked, "What? What are you pointing at?"  
  
"Behind you!" Belle hissed.  
  
Turning around, Mimi found herself looking into Jason's stunning green eyes as he belted out the song lyrics. She was stunned when the popular athlete boldly winked at her. From the laughter of those nearby, Mimi knew it was not an action that went unnoticed.  
  
As Jason tried to near Mimi, she slammed her locker shut and began to nervously back away. "What are you doing, Jason?"  
  
His only answer was to continue singing.  
  
Victoria's Secret I've been keepin'  
  
And its getting harder all the time  
  
I can't keep it undercover  
  
I need your soft lips kissing mine  
  
Mimi's cheeks blushed a bright shade of pink as Jason continued to near her. Her level of embarrassment only rose as a larger crowd surrounded her and Jason. Ignoring the laughter and amusement of his classmates, Jason continued to serenade Mimi.  
  
Every six seconds  
  
My body starts beggin  
  
Your sweet thing is wreckin me  
  
Until you give me some  
  
Ten times a minute  
  
Six hundred times an hour  
  
Another cold shower  
  
Until you give me some  
  
(Until you give me some)  
  
I picture you in red matte lipstick  
  
Sponging all over me  
  
Leaving a mark on my fantasy  
  
Or swimming in water wearing nothing but moonlight  
  
Both of us soaking wet (splash)  
  
Half way to the towel is as far as we get  
  
Gasping with sincere shock, Mimi turned from her would-be suitor and ran down the hallway. Completely unaware of the fact that he was embarrassing Mimi rather than flattering her, Jason hurried down the hall after her.  
  
Catching up with Mimi, Jason continued the song.  
  
Victoria's Secret I've been keepin'  
  
And its getting harder all the time  
  
I can't keep it undercover  
  
I need your soft lips kissing mine  
  
Every six seconds  
  
My body starts beggin  
  
Your sweet thing is wreckin me  
  
Until you give me some Ten times a minute Six hundred times an hour  
  
Another cold shower Until you give me some  
  
Having fled the office, Zach followed the crowd to watch the spectacle. Out of seemingly no where, he felt a somewhat harsh slap. He turned to look at Belle just as she angrily spat, "I can't believe you actually helped him with this stupid idea!"  
  
"The guy's humiliating himself just for her. Doesn't that count for something?"  
  
Not sure how to respond, Belle chose to remain silent.  
  
Every six seconds  
  
My body starts beggin  
  
Your sweet thing is messin me  
  
Until you give me some  
  
Ten times a minute  
  
Six hundred times an hour  
  
Another cold shower  
  
Girl you got the power  
  
Until you give me some  
  
Focusing not on the sacrifice Jason was making, but the ridicule of her classmates, Mimi turned away and quickly ducked into the girls' bathroom. Seconds later, she was pushed back into the hallway by Chloe.  
  
Giving Mimi an unwavering glare, Chloe declared, "Don't expect me to help you. You've made your bed - now lie in it."  
  
"But," squealed Mimi. "I didn't do anything!"  
  
Wrapping his arms around Mimi as she attempted to argue with Chloe, Jason continued to sing.  
  
Every six seconds  
  
My body starts beggin  
  
Your sweet thing is messin me  
  
Until you give me some  
  
Ten times a minute  
  
Six hundred times an hour  
  
Another cold shower  
  
Girl you got the power  
  
Until you give me some  
  
Squirming almost uncontrollably, Mimi attempted to escape Jason and his powerful presence. However, the hold of both his hands and his alluring eyes was too great.  
  
His eyes focused on the unfolding drama, Shawn stepped up beside Belle. With a shake of his head, he commented, "Not only is Mimi obviously unimpressed, but Jason is butchering that song to pieces."  
  
Thoughts of you keep swimming through my veins  
  
Baby night and day And I cannot concentrate on anything  
  
But this urge I have inside  
  
Every six seconds  
  
Every six seconds  
  
Until you give me some  
  
Every six seconds  
  
Every six seconds  
  
Until you give me some  
  
Every six seconds  
  
My body starts beggin  
  
Your sweet thing is wreckin me  
  
Until you give me some  
  
Ten times a minute  
  
Six hundred times an hour  
  
Another cold shower  
  
Until you give me some  
  
Finally breaking free of Jason, Mimi took a few careful steps away from him. Her eyes brimmed with tears as the chuckles of her classmates reached her ears. Pleading with Jason, she requested, "Please, just stop!"  
  
Jason ignored the request and proceeded to sing only louder.  
  
Every six seconds  
  
My body starts begging  
  
Your sweet thing is wrecking me  
  
Until you give me some  
  
Ten times a minute  
  
Six hundred times an hour  
  
Girl you got the power  
  
Until you give me some  
  
Every six seconds  
  
Ending the song, Jason stared at Mimi with eyes overflowing with a rather innocent uncertainty. His eyes staring into Mimi's, Jason slowly whispered, "Meems, there's something I need to tell you . . ."  
  
"The only person you're going to be talking to, pal, is me," declared Principal Cohen as he placed his right hand on Jason's shoulder and spun him around. "You have a lot of explaining to do, Masters."  
  
Reaching out with his left hand and taking hold of Philip as he tried to slip away, the principal continued, "That goes for you too, Kiriakis." The middle-aged man turned his head to look around the crowd. "Wesley, wherever you are, I expect you in my office now!"  
  
As the bell rang to announce the beginning of seventh period, Principal Cohen shouted, "That sound means it's time to get to class. Show's over."  
  
Belle watched with immense worry as her friends were carted off to the doomed office. To her boyfriend she quietly said, "They are going to be in so much trouble, Shawn. I know that Jason's mom is going to be furious when she finds out. And, I'm sure that Mr. Kiriakis will really be angry with Philip."  
  
Barely concealing his innate jealousy, Shawn asked, "What about Zach? Aren't you worried about him?"  
  
Avoiding eye contact with Shawn, the petite blonde replied, "I bet Zach's gotten away with a lot worse." As she recalled the charges Officer Duncan had listed while they were in jail, Belle added, "I know he has."  
  
Mimi hesitantly approached Shawn and Belle. Her face clearly afflicted with embarrassment, Mimi whined, "I will never be able to show my face around here again. I can't believe he sang that song to me in front of the entire school." Pretending to shiver, Mimi added, "Eww, I can't believe I actually liked that song. Now, it's just ruined for me."  
  
Shawn felt as though he should defend Jason and his misguided antics. Yet, he was well aware that Jason would be furious if he betrayed his confidence. Saying all he could, Shawn stated, "I have a feeling that Jason deserves the benefit of the doubt."  
  
"Jason Masters deserves the benefit of the doubt? Ha!" retorted Mimi angrily. "He lives to embarrass me. Humiliating me is his favorite hobby."  
  
As Mimi stormed off and Belle followed her, Shawn muttered, "Yeah, but I've never seen him humiliate himself." Sighing, Shawn wondered how Mimi could possibly be so blind to Jason's romantic feelings. "Guess we'll just have to see what plan Philip has up his sleeve." 


	44. Chapter 43

Catherine Masters irritably shoved open the front door as anger pulsed through her veins. While she slammed her keys down on a nearby stand, her only son uneasily shut the door.  
  
Turning to face Jason, Catherine flailed her arms and demanded, "What were you thinking? Honestly, Jason, you're behavior is getting out of control."  
  
"What?" challenged Jason. "Have you lost your mind, Mom? I've gotten into less trouble this year than ever before. And, I'm passing all my classes."  
  
Catherine shook her head angrily and stormed down the hallway toward the kitchen. As Jason reluctantly followed her, Catherine exclaimed, "Jason, you're a smart boy. Just passing your classes isn't enough. Of course, if you weren't so busy being arrested, you might have more time to study. There is no reason for someone with honor roll potential to be satisfied with C's and D's.  
  
Jason considered reminding his mother that he actually had a B+ in Psychology, but Catherine obviously wasn't in the mood to be corrected.  
  
Carrying on her rant, Catherine said, "Do you realize that I was in the middle of a very important meeting when your principal called? What on earth possessed you and your little friends to hijack the school's P.A. system?"  
  
"Mom," groaned Jason. "It was just a prank, Principal Cohen didn't even suspend us."  
  
"Oh," Catherine countered as she irately scrubbed the spotless kitchen counter with a damp cloth. "I have a feeling that if it hadn't been for Philip's father, you boys would have gotten into a lot more trouble."  
  
"You're blowing this whole thing way out of proportion," said Jason as he slipped off his coat and draped it over a chair. "It's not a big deal."  
  
"Just like being arrested on Saturday wasn't a big deal?" Catherine sardonically inquired. "I suppose I should just be thankful I wasn't at work when I got that phone call."  
  
Fuming with anger and frustration, Jason yelled, "Yeah, God forbid one of your kids actually interferes with work."  
  
Catherine roughly tossed the cloth into the kitchen sink and turned to glare at Jason. Her jaw clenched with mounting anger, Catherine replied, "Don't you dare speak to me in that tone. Do you think it's been easy raising you and Erin by myself?" Motioning toward Jason and the clothes he was wearing, Catherine demanded, "Do you think you would have any of that if it weren't for my professional dedication? It's not easy raising two kids on your own."  
  
Jason, unimpressed with his mother's argument, gave a crude snort and rolled his eyes. "Yeah, well, as I recall you never really raised any kids. Erin's been living with grandma and you've never given a damn about me."  
  
It was only with the greatest of self-control that Catherine managed to keep her cool as the tension continued to escalate. With her jaw still clenched, she stated, "I called your father from the car when I went to pick you up. He made a suggestion that is becoming more and more outstanding in my opinion. He and I both feel that you've begun to spiral out of control these past few years. Marcus found an exceptional boarding school less than an hour from his house. Your dad said it is designed for teenagers like yourself."  
  
Jason looked at his mother with hollow eyes. He felt certain that he must have misunderstood. With clear uncertainty, Jason responded, "You want to send me off to some boot camp boarding school?" The silence that greeted Jason fully answered his question. Walking toward the back door, he shouted, "The hell you will!"  
  
Without another word, Jason stalked out the back door, loudly slamming it behind him.  
  
~ * * ~ * * ~ * * ~ * * ~ * * ~  
  
"This is ridiculous," groused Chloe with an almost false sense of annoyance.  
  
Taking a quick peek over at the passenger seat as he drove, Brady replied, "Chloe, don't tell me you have a problem with wearing that blindfold. A lot of girls would find it a turn on."  
  
"Yeah, well, a lot of girls would be stupid enough to fall for your so- called charm – I'm obviously not one of them."  
  
Knowing that Chloe couldn't see the expression on his face, Brady allowed himself to smile. Chloe's sarcasm never failed to amuse him – or attract him. "Now, Mrs. Black, I went to all the trouble of making the arrangements for our new home. The least you can do is play nice while blindfolded."  
  
"Fine, but if I feel something scamper across the toe of my shoe, I'm tearing off this blindfold and running away from whatever apartment you got for us." While Brady softly chuckled, Chloe seized the chance to change the flow of conversation. "So, did you ever figure out why Zach seems so familiar to you?"  
  
"Nah," answered Brady. "But, this morning when he and Shawn were about to come to blows, I got hit by deja vu all over again. And, I've spent all day trying to figure out what triggered that feeling that I knew him."  
  
Chloe tried to recall the conversation they had with Zach that morning. "It seems like he had just told you that what happened was a mistake or mix-up or something along those lines. Then, he said something about how he had to bear a . . . charmed life? Was that it?"  
  
"Yeah, something like that." Dismissing the nagging thoughts, Brady said, "I'm not going to worry about it. I'm sure I'll remember who he reminds me of." Stopping the jeep, Brady said, "Besides, we've arrived at our destination."  
  
"So, can I take the blindfold off?"  
  
"Not quite yet," said Brady before slipping out the driver's side and walking around to help Chloe out of the jeep.  
  
Taking Chloe by the hand, Brady slowly led her toward their new home. He paused outside the door to retrieve the key from his pocket. Unlocking the door and pushing it open, he said, "Welcome home."  
  
With careful steps, Chloe allowed Brady to lead her indoors, "Hmm, we didn't walk up any steps, so I'm going to guess that you've landed us a ground-level apartment. I'm right, aren't I?"  
  
"Not quite," chuckled Brady as he removed the blindfold from Chloe's face.  
  
When Chloe blinked open her eyes, she found herself speechless. Her gaze slowly roamed the cozy living room. Truly awestruck, Chloe stated, "Brady – this doesn't look like the inside of an apartment. It looks like a house."  
  
Brady laughed and gently tapped Chloe on the nose with his forefinger. "That's because this is a house. Well, it's probably more the size of a cottage. But, I thought that we could sacrifice square feet for this location."  
  
"This location? Brady, where are we?"  
  
Before Brady could answer, there was a knock on the front door. With a broad smile, Brady took a peek out of the peep hole. "Chloe, it looks like our next-door neighbor has stopped by for a visit. How about you greet our first guest?"  
  
Chloe timidly approached the front door and swung it open. Her jaw falling just slightly, Chloe questioned, "Shawn?"  
  
Before Shawn could enter, Chloe walked past him and stood in front of her home. Looking to her left, there was the home of Bo and Hope Brady. Looking back at Shawn, Chloe asked, "We're neighbors?" When Shawn nodded, Chloe happily wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him into a hug. "That is perfect!"  
  
As his wife and cousin finally stepped inside and shut the door, Brady acknowledged, "It was actually Shawn that really got this place ready for us."  
  
"It wasn't a big deal. I just stopped by on Saturday for a few hours to get things finished up for you two." Turning his attention to Chloe, Shawn continued, "Brady thought it might make the transition to married life a little easier if you could still be close to your friends."  
  
Chloe looked past Shawn and stared at Brady. With a look similar to admiration filling her eyes, she said, "I really appreciate that."  
  
As usual, Brady shrugged off the compliment. After all, the role of white knight was not one that he necessarily liked. He was far more comfortable as the rebel . . . with a heart.  
  
~ * * ~ * * ~ * * ~ * * ~ * * ~  
  
Jason haphazardly kicked over a water bucket that had been left near the flower beds. Stalking over to where the hammock hung between two small trees, Jason furiously pulled the object to the ground.  
  
Leaving the hammock in a demolished pile on the ground, Jason approached the grill. Pushing aside the happier memories of the barbeque at the beginning of the school year, Jason threw his fists against the top of grill while kicking the bottom of it.  
  
As pain shot up Jason's right leg and through both his hands, he began to loudly curse.  
  
From several feet away, an annoyingly calm voice observed, "Hmm, looks like that hurt."  
  
Rubbing his tired face, Jason asked, "What do you want, Jack?" Before the elder man could respond, Jason muttered, "Never mind. I don't want to know."  
  
Jack chose to ignore Jason's peevish attitude and commented, "You look like you're having a rough day."  
  
"Yeah, well, that's because I am," grumbled Jason. Massaging his sore fists, he added, "In fact, I feel like my whole world is falling apart."  
  
Leaning up against the fence, Jack said, "You sound as though you're defeated. Yet, from what I've seen since meeting you, you're hardly a young man to give in so easily."  
  
Jason felt almost uneasy with the rare seriousness that Jack was showing. "I never used to let anything get to me. But, now, I've started sharing my feelings and doing all that bonding-like stuff. I gotta tell you, I've actually started to scare myself."  
  
"If I didn't know better, I'd say you were admitting that you were human – maybe even an almost nice one."  
  
"Me, nice? Ha," retorted Jason. "And, I'm not going to let anyone make the mistake of thinking that again. I'm sick and tired of being considerate and noble."  
  
Jack chuckled and said, "Oh, yes. It must be hard being such a selfless humanitarian. Honestly, Mr. Masters, how do you do it?" Continuing with his sarcasm, Jack stated, "Really, young man, my eyes are brimming with fresh tears as I merely think of how wonderful a person you are. I bet there's not once selfish bone in your body. In fact, I better go call the Pope so I can nominate you for sainthood. Just think, a hundred years from now, people will bow before your shrine and thank the almighty Saint Jason."  
  
Untouched by Jack's mockery, Jason grumbled, "I never said I was perfect." Lowering his voice to hardly more than a whisper, he added, "But, even I don't deserve to be sent away to some home for troublesome teens."  
  
His humor fading, Jack interjected, "Wait! What's this about you being sent away?"  
  
Jason slowly approached the fence and stood a foot and a half from Jack. "My mom went psycho because of this thing that happened at school today."  
  
"I can't say that I've even met your mother, but I'm sure that she wouldn't go psycho over nothing. Start at the beginning and tell me what happened."  
  
"Well, I guess it started yesterday when I asked a few friends to help me." After a pause, Jason corrected himself, "Actually, I suppose the trouble started on Saturday. To make a long story short, Mimi, Zach, Belle, and I all got arrested for a crime we didn't even commit. By the time those idiots at the station figured out they had arrested the wrong people, my mom had already been called. Anyway, she didn't care that it was just a mistake and flipped out."  
  
"Then what happened?"  
  
"Then," began Jason with increased hesitance. "I tried to take some advice from some friends of mine and it blew up in my face. I decided to do something really stupid for some girl. That was my big mistake. I completely humiliated myself for this chick, and when I finally got to leave the principal's office, she wasn't even there waiting on me. Instead, she sent Belle Black to tell me that she wished I would quit embarrassing her."  
  
"Just how much trouble did you get into for this mistake?"  
  
Shrugging indifferently, Jason answered, "The principal gave me and two of my friends detention for the rest of the week. But, my mom's decided that I'm some teen rebel who needs to go to boot camp or something."  
  
"Maybe she'll change her mind once she's cooled off. Speaking of cooled off, you certainly must be. Shouldn't you get inside where it's not so chilly?"  
  
For the first time, Jason noticed that he wasn't even wearing a jacket. Though it was still fairly mild for the second week of November, it was just cool enough to make a coat necessary when outdoors.  
  
However, before Jason could take a single step toward the house, his mother walked out the backdoor with his jacket in hand. "I swear, Jason, you're only going to make things worse by standing outside in some tee-shirt . . ."  
  
Noticing their neighbor for the first time, Catherine quickly ended her sentence and tried to give her most congenial smile. "Jason, please tell me that you're not bothering our neighbors." Catherine turned her gaze to Jack and said, "I apologize if my son was causing you any problems."  
  
Anger once again began to erupt within Jason. There were few things he hated more than someone apologizing for him – especially if he hadn't done anything wrong.  
  
"Actually, Jason and I were just having a little chat. You know, man to man." Extending his arm over the fence, Jack greeted, "Hi, I'm Jack Deveraux – neighbor-extraordinaire."  
  
Catherine hesitantly shook Jack's hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you Mr. Deveraux. I'm Catherine Masters."  
  
"Nice to meet you as well," returned Jack while Jason watched with a mixture of boredom and disgust. "In fact, I'm quite glad you stepped outside – it saves me a phone call."  
  
"Oh, really?"  
  
His mind scrambling for a way to assist his young friend, Jack stalled, "Yes, it does." After a rather lengthy pause, he said, "You see, I'm a reporter for a local newspaper. Anyway, my assistant is being promoted, so I'm in desperate need of someone who can run errands and such for me. Jason immediately came to mind."  
  
Both Jason and Catherine looked at Jack with genuine surprise. Quickly collecting himself, Jason asked, "You really want me to work for you?"  
  
"Only if you're interested. I would need you for an hour or two in the afternoons three or four days a week and then most of the day on Saturday."  
  
As Jason was about to accept the unexpected offer, Catherine said, "We'll have to think about it." Glancing at her watch, she continued, "It looks like it's time for Erin to be picked up from Quiz Bowl practice. Do you think you can actually make it to the school and back with getting into any more trouble?"  
  
His voice tense, Jason curtly answered, "I think I can manage."  
  
The moment Jason disappeared inside, Jack commented, "Don't you think it would be better for the boy to stay here in Salem and work part-time for me than to be shipped off to some school he would hate?"  
  
Never losing her calm appearance, Catherine replied, "I take it Jason was unloading his problems on you. In fact, I'm sure he made it sound as though I were some horrible monster who only wanted him to suffer."  
  
"Actually, you were hardly mentioned. It seems the world doesn't revolve around only you." Continuing before his neighbor could respond, Jack said, "The kid mentioned making a mistake today. He also mentioned getting into some trouble over the weekend. It sounded like he was sorry either ever happened. Maybe you should just give him a break."  
  
"And, maybe you should mind your own business," declared Catherine before turning away and returning to the safety of her own home.  
  
"My, my, what a temperamental clan." 


	45. Chapter 44

Sweet dreams are made of this  
  
Who am I to disagree?  
  
Travel the world and the seven seas  
  
Everybody's looking for something  
  
Some of them want to use you  
  
Some of them want to get used by you  
  
Some of them want to abuse you  
  
Some of them want to be abused  
  
The red numerals of the digital clock changed to 12:00 as Shawn Brady restlessly tossed and turned in his sleep. It had taken the young man nearly an hour to actually fall asleep, and when he had, it proved to be an agitated slumber at best.  
  
A weak groan escaped Shawn's lips as he rolled over and further tangled his legs in the sheets. Another almost imperceptible moan followed as he fell into the clutches of dreamland.  
  
Shawn slowly opened his eyes and discovered that he was not dozing in his own bed but rather a desk at Salem High. Lifting up his head – which felt unusually heavy – he ventured a quick glance around the room.  
  
It looked as if everyone was gathering their belongings and departing the classroom. Assuming that he must have fallen asleep in class and that the ringing bell had awoken him, Shawn reached down and picked up his own backpack.  
  
Even as he stepped into the hallway, he did not truly comprehend that it was odd that his normally gray backpack was now a very feminine shade of pink. Nor did the fact that the hallway was only filled with girls seem the least bit unrealistic.  
  
Approaching his locker, Shawn pulled open the pink door and began to search for a book. Instead, he pulled out a bag of his favorite candy bars – his textbook as quickly forgotten as the real world.  
  
When he turned around, he found himself looking down into the eyes of Belle Black. Her frosted pink lips curled into a mischievous smile as she said, "Hi, Shawn-D."  
  
"It's just Shawn," he muttered without thought.  
  
"Whatever you say, Shawn-Douglas." After a quick glance around the halls, Belle released an almost unbearably loud squeal as she saw Philip and Chloe approaching.  
  
Having perhaps his first logical thought since his dream began, Shawn noticed that Philip and Chloe were actually holding hands. Yet, he was almost certain that was wrong. He just couldn't seem to think of why . . . it had something to do with Brady and a church full of people, didn't it?  
  
Chloe greeted Shawn and Belle with a huge smile. "Belle, you were so totally right about that outfit I bought at Salem Place yesterday. I mean, how uncool would it have been if I had actually gone for that unhip shell pink skirt instead of the awesome warm rose pink? I mean, hello? Fashion disaster."  
  
"Totally," responded Belle.  
  
For the first time, Shawn noticed that Belle's hair was pulled into a set of uneven pig tails. Just as he was reaching out to touch his girlfriend's blonde locks, Chloe grabbed his hand.  
  
"Oh, and Shawn, you were totally right, too! I mean, yeah, your compromise was so way cool."  
  
"My compromise?"  
  
"Uh, yeah! You know, the one to keep cutie-putie Philip and hottie-wottie Brady from going like psycho on each other. Yep, it's working out awesome being with Brady on Monday, Wednesday, and Friday and shacking up with Philly on Tuesday, Thursday, and Saturday." Leaning in close to her pal, Chloe whispered, "Of course, I'm still free on Sunday, so maybe we could do a little shacking up of our own."  
  
Shawn nervously cleared his throat and jumped four feet back with a single leap. The locker that had been behind him had mysteriously disappeared. Yet, that really didn't seem too strange.  
  
And, like the row of hot pink lockers, Philip and Chloe had also disappeared. Left alone with Belle, Shawn asked the question that had been weighing on his mind for quite some time. "If we weren't together, you wouldn't hook up with Zach would you?"  
  
Belle began to unattractively laugh like a hyena before transforming back into her usual demeanor. "Um, no! Totally not. I mean, have you seen that dork?"  
  
As if on cue, Zach Wesley began to shuffle awkwardly down the hallway. His normally gelled hair was matted down against his forehead, and he was sporting a pair of pink horn-rimmed glasses that matched his sweater vest.  
  
Zach released a shy snort as he passed by Belle. He offered her a sheepish smile while gently pushing his glasses to a more comfortable position on his face. When Belle gave him a rather disgusted look, the former hunk lowered his head and began act distracted by flipping through his pink notebook.  
  
Belle rolled her eyes and commented, "Ugh, I cannot believe that Kevin Lambert's long lost brother actually looked at me like that. Doesn't he know that I'm dating the school hunk – the guy that every girl in the school wants because he is so incredibly smart and sexy and gorgeous and witty and muscular and . . .  
  
~ * * ~ * * ~ * * ~ * * ~ * * ~ * * ~ * * ~  
  
Next-door at the Black home, Mrs. Brady Black fitfully tossed in her own bed.  
  
Chloe rolled over in the king-sized bed and nestled closer to Brady. She kept her eyes closed until she became increasingly annoyed by a bothersome humming. Opening her eyes, she realized that Brady had somehow gotten out of bed and dressed himself while she had her eyes closed. And, that horrendous humming sound was coming from his lips.  
  
Before Chloe could even begin to analyze the situation, Brady began to sing as he walked toward what appeared to be the bedroom door.  
  
Oh, Why you look so sad?  
  
The tears are in your eyes  
  
Come on and come to me now  
  
But don't be ashamed to cry  
  
Let me see you through . . .  
  
Chloe quickly grabbed an oddly handy robe from a nearby chair. Wrapping the soft material around her body, she hurriedly ran after her husband. Following his retreating figure down the stairs, Chloe trailed after him as he slipped out a door.  
  
Even as he disappeared outside, she could still hear his singing.  
  
I'll stand by you  
  
I'll stand by you  
  
Won't let nobody hurt you  
  
I'll stand by you  
  
Following Brady through the French doors, Chloe realized that they had apparently moved into a house that was adjacent to the park where the gazebo was located.  
  
Approaching the work of wooden craftsmanship, Chloe saw that Brady had lain down on a nearby bench to take a nap. Sitting inside the gazebo playing cards were Philip, Shawn, Zach, and Jason.  
  
"Philip," Chloe greeted. "I'm glad I ran into you. I really wanted to make sure that you're okay. I know that it hurt to let me go to Brady. So, if you could just tell me how you're doing, I would feel much better."  
  
In a singing voice, Philip answered, "I try not to think about what might have been . . . Cause that was then . . . And we've taken different roads . . . We can't go back again, there's no use giving in . . . And there's no way to know . . . What might have been"  
  
Finally sensing that the situation was just a little odd, Chloe hesitantly answered, "Ooo-kay. Well, that's reassuring. So, things are okay with us?"  
  
"We could sit and talk about this all night long . . . And wonder why we didn't last . . . Yes, they might be the best days we will ever know . . . But we'll have to leave them in the past."  
  
Scrunching her face up, Chloe replied, "Yeah, I get that – I just want to make sure you're okay. So, just answer me: are you okay?"  
  
Still using his singing voice, Philip responded, "That same old look in your eyes . . . It's a beautiful night . . . I'm so tempted to stay . . .But too much time has gone by . . . We should just say goodbye . . . And turn and walk away"  
  
Watching Philip walk away, Chloe shook her head with confusion. "I'll take that as a maybe." Without invitation, Chloe sat down where Philip had been and took over his place in the card game.  
  
"So, Jason, how are things going with you? I hope you didn't get into too much trouble over that singing-thing at school."  
  
While Chloe searched her hand for a card to lay down in their game of Rummy, Jason declared he had a royal flush. Scooping up all the poker chips, he finally answered, "I'm too sexy for my shirt, too sexy for my shirt . . . So sexy it hurts. . . And I'm too sexy for Milan, too sexy for Milan . . . New York and Japan"  
  
"Yeah, well what does that have to do with getting in trouble at school?"  
  
"And I'm too sexy for your party . . . Too sexy for your party . . . No way I'm disco dancing."  
  
"No one asked you to dance!" Chloe angrily declared. "Besides, I'm not even having a party."  
  
Jason haphazardly threw the chips back down on the playing table before singing, "I'm a model you know what I mean . . . And I do my little turn on the catwalk . . . Yeah on the catwalk on the catwalk yeah . . . I shake my little touché on the catwalk . . ."  
  
Chloe rolled her eyes with added drama as Jason strutted off into the nearby gardens. "Ugh, what do girls see in him?" Now left with only Shawn and Zach, Chloe turned her attention to Craig's younger brother. "So, Zach, will you at least fill me in on what happened with Principal Cohen? Also, did anything else happen between Jason and Mimi?"  
  
Zach took a quick puff on his oversized cigar. Then, in the voice of someone who had been smoking for several decades, he sang, "It's a heartache . . . Nothing but a heartache . . . Hits you when it's too late . . . Hits you when you're down . . ."  
  
"Oh? Do you think things are that bad?"  
  
"It's a fool's game . . . Nothing but a fool's game . . . Standing in the cold rain . . . Feeling like a clown . . ."  
  
As Zach stood and wandered off in the same general direction as Jason had, Chloe commented, "I can't quite pinpoint why, but I get the feeling that something weird is going on. How about you, Shawn?"  
  
Like the others, he sang his response, "When you're down and troubled . . . and you need a helping hand . . . and nothing, whoa nothing is going right . . . Close your eyes and think of me . . . and soon I will be there . . . to brighten up even your darkest nights."  
  
Chloe shook her head with frustration. "That's it – get out of here. You're acting as loopy as the others."  
  
Shawn merely shrugged before walking away. As he disappeared into the garden, he sang, "Hey now, all you've got to do is call . . . Lord, I'll be there, yes I will . . . You've got a friend . . ."  
  
The card game long forgotten, Chloe decided to go and wake Brady. Just as she was about to step out of the gazebo, she noticed Jason Masters walking past her. For no real reason, she reached out and grabbed his arm and demanded, "Where are you going now?"  
  
"Gonna find my baby, gonna hold her tight . . . Gonna grab some afternoon delight . . . My motto's always been 'when it's right, it's right' . . . Why wait until the middle of a cold dark night? . . . When everything's a little clearer in the light of day . . . And we know the night is always gonna be there any way . . ."  
  
Again, Jason carelessly wandered away from the gazebo and faded into the scenery. Chloe shook her head once more but still could not decide what exactly made the situation odd.  
  
Deciding that worrying was a lost cause, Chloe turned to wake her sleeping husband. However, what she discovered was that he was wide awake and staring at her. As though he were floating on air, Brady crossed the distance between their bodies and pulled Chloe close to him.  
  
In a whisper he sang, "You'll never know how much I really love you . . . You'll never know how much I really care . . . Listen . . . Do you want to know a secret . . . Do you promise not to tell, whoa oh, oh . . . Closer . . . Let me whisper in your ear . . . Say the words you long to hear . . . I'm in love with you . . . "  
  
~ * * ~ * * ~ * * ~ * * ~ * * ~ * * ~ * * ~  
  
Belle carefully made her way downstairs without bothering to turn on the lights. She cautiously trekked across the living room and toward the kitchen. As she prepared to enter, she was surprised to see a soft glow coming from under the door.  
  
Peeking her head inside, Belle smiled. Seated at the table with a bowl of ice cream was her mother. It seemed that Belle wasn't the only one having difficulty sleeping. "Hi, Mom."  
  
"Hello, sweetheart," greeted Marlena with her trademark smile that emitted both comfort and cheer. "Is everything okay?"  
  
"Yeah," answered Belle as she retrieved a bowl from the cabinet. Opening the freezer door, she continued, "I just had a really, really, really strange dream and couldn't go back to sleep."  
  
Marlena waited until Belle had scooped out her own ice cream and sat down at the table before she asked, "Do you want to tell me about this dream?"  
  
"Like I said, it was weird. I mean, it made no sense at all."  
  
"So, it was more like a nightmare?" Marlena ventured.  
  
Belle twirled the spoon between her fingers as she seriously thought over the theoretically simple question. "Not exactly. It wasn't really a bad dream – just one that was different from most of the ones I have."  
  
"Tell me what happened," gently prodded Marlena.  
  
Releasing a labored sigh, Belle dropped her spoon down beside her bowl. She smiled softly as she met her mother's expectant gaze. "Okay, but just remember I warned you that it was strange."  
  
"I'll keep that in mind," Marlena said with soft chuckle.  
  
"Alright, it started out normal. Shawn and I were walking into the Brady Pub. Anyway, we stepped inside and walked over to this booth where Mimi was sitting. I could see that she was sitting with some guy, but I couldn't see who, because he had his back to me and Shawn.  
  
"Then, when we got up to the booth, I saw that it was Philip and I said hi to him and Mimi. And, here's where it gets weird. Philip wasn't Philip. I mean, he was, but he wasn't."  
  
Seeing that her mother looked thoroughly confused, Belle explained, "In the dream I knew that it was Philip, and I didn't think anything was wrong. But, when I woke up, I realized that the guy couldn't have been Philip because he didn't look anything like him – he didn't even really act like Philip.  
  
"So, then Shawn and Mimi offered to get some sodas from the counter. While they were gone, Philip started talking about how he shouldn't have kissed me because it would ruin our friendship."  
  
Belle stopped her narrative for a brief moment to take a quick bite of her melting ice cream. "Honestly, how weird is that? I can't even imagine Philip kissing me. First of all, I like Shawn. Second, Philip just broke up with Chloe."  
  
"I take it this dream gets even stranger?"  
  
"Oh, yeah. Once Shawn and Meems got back to our booth, this guy and girl walk in. The guy was kinda cute and reminded me of a cross between Jason and Jeremy. Anyway, he and his red-headed sister marched over to our table. And, before I know what is happening, this guy is all over Mimi. Mom, it was totally disgusting.  
  
"In the dream, this guy and girl were . . .Oh, God, this is going to sound so nuts . . . they were my long-lost brother and sister who I thought were from outer space.  
  
"Then, Sami and Lucas walk in and are talking about Brady. Sami tells Lucas that Victor is going to have a coronary because Nicole and Brady have something going on!"  
  
Marlena openly laughed at the purely zany aspect of her daughter's dream. "So, let me make sure I understand this correctly. In this dream, you and Shawn were together, but you kissed Philip – who wasn't really Philip. Then, your alien brother started kissing Mimi. And, your real brother – who is married to Chloe – was possibly having an affair with Nicole Walker – who is engaged to Victor. Is that right?"  
  
"Yeah," laughed Belle. "How crazy would all that be?"  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of characters seen on Days of our Lives – nor do I own the songs used. Those songs were: Sweet Dreams, I'll Stand By You, What Might Have Been, I'm Too Sexy, It's A Heartache, You've Got A Friend, Afternoon Delight, and Do You Want To Know A Secret. 


	46. Chapter 45

Belle frowned as the rumblings of her empty stomach reached her ears. A hurried glance at her watch proved that she still had fifteen minutes of waiting. She lightly tapped her nails against her Psychology book as she contemplated asking Zach to stop at the pub for a bite to eat.  
  
The frown on Belle's face deepened as she realized all over again that Zach – not Shawn – would be taking her home that Friday afternoon. Of course, Belle had to amuse her lonely self until 4:30 when Zach, Jason, and Philip would be freed from their final day of detention.  
  
All thoughts of the troublesome trio faded as Belle focused her attention on the reason why it was Zach taking her home – the reason why the week had only worsened after Monday's musical fiasco.  
  
Tuesday had been the epitome of tension. Mimi had refused to even look at Jason, much less speak to him. And, to Belle's surprise, Jason seemed almost indifferent to Mimi's loathing. In fact, the athlete actually appeared to welcome and return Mimi's abhorrence. It was as if the past few months had never happened and the two teens were still unsympathetic enemies rather than tentative friends.  
  
Shawn had dubbed the silent battle Salem High's Cold War. No matter the obvious tension, Jason and Mimi both refused to vocalize their mutual agitation.  
  
By Wednesday afternoon, even Belle had stopped trying to make peace. She finally agreed with Chloe's plan to just let the difficult duo stay mad at each other.  
  
It was Thursday, however, that things really got bad.  
  
(flashback)  
  
The conversation had begun innocently enough with no clear indications of conflict. Yet, somehow the simple group discussion about Thanksgiving had turned to who would be where for the holidays. And, by some unknown means, the conversation had finally turned toward the topic of romance.  
  
That issue had made plain the difference of opinion. Shawn, Chloe, and Jason's more liberal views clashed quite forcefully against Mimi, Philip, and Belle's talk of total and eternal devotion. Self-proclaimed realism slammed into hopeful dreams.  
  
As the conversation progressed, a transformation began to take place. No longer was it a group chat but a personal fight between Shawn and Belle. The two became engaged in a disagreement over the general purpose of relationships and dating that changed into a heated argument over all their differences.  
  
At some point, Shawn and his views clashed a little too hard against Belle and her more romantic, sheltered beliefs, and she had stormed away from the table and departed the cafeteria – without her boyfriend.  
  
And, that was when things went from bad to worse. . .  
  
After fleeing the cafeteria – and Shawn's compelling gaze, Belle ran into trouble – in the handsome form of Zachary Wesley. Belle thought that the charming teen must have been able to unconsciously sense her despair, because he had immediately showered her with his sexiest smile. He managed to pull Belle into a frivolous talk about things such as his dull Chemistry class and the overly-aggressive girl on the soccer team who was all but stalking him.  
  
Just when Belle had finally begun to laugh, Shawn and Mimi had appeared in the hallway. Shawn had surely known that there was nothing happening between his girlfriend and Zach Wesley, but that had not stopped him from falling into a pit of jealousy.  
  
Instead of apologizing like he had planned, Shawn had made a somewhat snide comment about Belle repeatedly hanging out with Zach. That particular comment was followed by an allusion to Zach's supposed criminal tendencies.  
  
A few more casual remarks had been made before Shawn had demanded, "What would any girl actually see in this guy?"  
  
Hoping to slice through the mounting hostility, Belle had lightly answered, "Well, just look at his eyes. It's like looking into the depths of the ocean; they're such a deep blue that they almost sparkle."  
  
Instead of being calmed by Belle's careless observation, Shawn felt himself become increasingly defensive. "And, what? Are my eyes not good enough?"  
  
Before Belle could respond, Zach smiled and answered, "Come on, man, they're dirt brown. The only thing your eyes look like is a pile of dog sh- "  
  
"Zach!" Mimi and Belle had simultaneously squealed.  
  
For a few seconds, Belle had merely stood there while Zach smirked and Shawn scowled. Finally, she had thrown her hands up in the air and stated, "That's it. I'm through with this . . . just leave me alone."  
  
With those words, Belle had walked away from her three friends in search of a few minutes of peace.  
  
(end flashback)  
  
~ * * ~ * * ~ * * ~ * * ~ * * ~  
  
While Belle sat in the hallway reviewing her tiresome week, Mimi was locked away in her bedroom doing the same.  
  
Mimi rested her head on her oversized pillow and allowed her mind to drift back to the day before. After several days of dealing with her own problems, Thursday had provided her with something of a distraction.  
  
(flashback)  
  
Shawn and Belle, who were to senior year what Philip and Chloe had been to junior year, had gotten into quite the squabble during lunch. After a lengthy quarrel, Belle had left. Moments later Mimi went to help look for her.  
  
After all, Mimi considered anything better than being trapped at a table with Philip, Chloe, and Jason. There was clearly some purposeful distance between Philip and Chloe, and it appeared that Jason was doing his best to mimic the action. Mimi got the distinct feeling that Monday's serenading would not be repeated by the angered young man.  
  
Mimi and Shawn had stumbled across Belle in the hallway while Zach had shamelessly flirted with her. Within minutes the two young men had further angered Belle. Again, the normally perky blonde had stomped away.  
  
This time Shawn did not follow. He instead had muttered something about going back inside the cafeteria to supposedly save Chloe from Philip's jealousy. Mimi kept the pot/kettle comment to herself. However, she couldn't remain entirely silent.  
  
Tossing a look toward Shawn before he disappeared from sight, Mimi grumbled, "Can't that boy just worry about his own life instead of Chloe's for like two minutes?"  
  
"What's up with that anyway?" Zach questioned. "I remember when Shawn and Chloe walked in together on the first day of school. Belle wasn't too happy. What am I missing?"  
  
"Did you ever hear the story about how Philip and Chloe got together?" When Zach gave a negative responsive, Mimi continued, "The whole thing actually started at Dotcom. Toward the end of our sophomore year, the guys were really into the video games there. Anyway, somehow Philip and Shawn began to be rivals at this game and eventually they played a tournament."  
  
"What does any of that have to do with Chloe?"  
  
Smiling just a little, Mimi answered, "I'm getting to that. You see, they weren't just playing the tournament for fun – there was a hefty wager. Ever since he'd met Chloe, Philip had teased her, but Shawn had always been more of a friend to her. So, somehow or another, it got set up so that the loser had to take Chloe to the Last Blast Dance. Of course, that was way back when everyone still thought of her as a scary freak and none of the guys thought she was hot."  
  
Mimi paused for a moment to catch her breath. Once that was done, she happily continued with her storytelling. "Anyway, Philip thought taking Chloe would be some horrible fate that would ruin his image. Shawn, on the other hand, said he wouldn't mind at all because Chloe was some good person or whatever."  
  
"Wait. Let me get this straight. Philip once disliked Chloe enough that he wouldn't even be willing to show up in public with her? What happened to that Philip?"  
  
"Well, personally, I think Chloe purposely brainwashed poor Philip – but that's another story for another day. To make a long story short, Philip lost the bet, took Chloe to the dance, got bathed in chicken blood, and the rest is history. The only important thing is that Shawn was always more than willing to be close to Chloe."  
  
Completely missing the point Mimi was attempting to make, Zach asked, "Chicken blood, huh?"  
  
"Yeah, Philip got drenched in the stuff. Of course, Chloe got saved from it . . . by Shawn."  
  
"So, why does Shawn do the things Shawn does?"  
  
"I would be the last person who'd know. Honestly, I just can't understand Shawn sometimes. He totally doesn't get how much it hurts Belle to see him parade around with all these damsels in distress. I mean, was it really necessary for him to drive Chloe to school the past few days?"  
  
His sarcasm spilling forth, Zach said, "What was he thinking? How shameful for a guy to give his friend a ride to school. Just shameful."  
  
"You know what I mean."  
  
"Whatever. You're just mad because Shawn's giving Chloe a ride and you're stuck having your mommy or daddy bring you. Besides, I'm sure Belle would much rather have Chloe riding with Shawn instead of someone like you."  
  
Mimi's hands automatically flew to her hips. Her nostrils preparing to flare, she retorted, "Excuse me?"  
  
"You heard me. There's no way Belle or any other girl would be more concerned by her boyfriend giving a ride to her happily married sister-in- law than a single, flirty girl who's already playing two guys against each other."  
  
While Mimi's mouth flew open, Zach added, "Maybe you should just worry about your own life and leave Chloe's alone."  
  
(End Flashback)  
  
Mimi jerked out of her memories when she heard her mother calling for her. Though she had tried desperately to convince herself that Zach's words held no truth, she was beginning to have her doubts. And, she had no idea what to do about it.  
  
  
  
The clock ticked away the seconds with an unnerving consistency. Apart from that rhythmic ticking, the only sound to entreat the classroom was a faint pattering of raindrops just outside the window.  
  
Almost against his own will, Philip looked up at the clock. He released a dissatisfied grunt when realizing that only four minutes had passed since his last glance.  
  
The Kiriakis heir was only thankful that this was his final day of detention. However, he was fully aware that he might have quite a difficult evening ahead of him. Not only was Philip dealing with a narrow window of time, but he was also attempting to help two of the blindest individuals he had ever known – Mimi Lockhart and Jason Masters.  
  
Since Mimi's less than favorable reaction to Jason's song on Monday, Philip had been fine-tuning his own plan to help his friends find the path to happiness. The only problem was that Jason and Mimi both insisted upon taking every possible detour.  
  
Taking an additional quick peek at the clock, Philip sighed deeply and fell into a pit of memories from the day before.  
  
(Flashback)  
  
Philip glanced up from his lunch tray as Shawn haughtily sat back down at the table. It was all too clear things had not gone well in the hallway. Looking directly across the table to his friend, Philip casually asked, "So, Shawn, have you finished your history paper yet?"  
  
Without even looking up from his lunch tray, Shawn answered, "Yeah, I printed the final copy last night."  
  
An uncomfortable silence fell over the table as Shawn, Philip, Chloe, and Jason each pushed their food around their trays. Though they all felt the heavy weight of the silence, they were unable to truly defeat it.  
  
Regardless of what others could or could not see, Philip felt that he – better than anyone among their circle of friends – witnessed the truth about Shawn and Belle. Better than his comrades, Philip understood the precarious path to a broken heart. And, he saw his oldest of pals headed toward that very road.  
  
Thus far, Belle had cared for Shawn in that juvenile puppy love manner. Besides a few isolated incidences – most of which involved a misrepresented situation between Shawn and Chloe – there had been no real obstacles in their relationship.  
  
However, from his own shattered romance with Chloe, Philip had learned that it doesn't take many obstacles to demolish a relationship. On the other hand, Philip knew that Shawn and Belle's connection was a far different from the bond he had shared with Chloe.  
  
Dropping his fork onto his pale green lunch tray, Philip searched his mind for any topic of conversation that wouldn't cause further conflict. As much as he wanted to merely order Shawn to be more sensible with Belle's heart, Philip realized that he could not force the young man to make right his own wrongs.  
  
Philip opted to completely overlook Shawn and focused his plotting gaze upon Jason. "Hey, Jase. Do you think you can give me a hand tomorrow night?"  
  
A doubtful gaze was cast across the table. "With what?"  
  
Philip returned Jason's look with one of near exasperation. "Does it matter? I've been in detention all week because I helped you. Would it kill you to help me take care of some stuff at my dad's office Friday night?"  
  
Jason prudently chose to forget Philip's reference to Monday's troublesome events. With an indifferent roll of his eyes, Jason replied, "I guess I could drop by if you really need me to. Of course, you're gonna be the one owing me after I donate my Friday night to lend you a hand in some stuffy office building."  
  
Philip could hardly contain his gleeful smirk. Trying his best to remain impassive, he shrugged his shoulders and responded, "Maybe it won't be as bad as you think."  
  
(End Flashback)  
  
Philip roused himself from his memories just as he and his companions were told it was time to be freed. Rising from the uncomfortable desk, Philip took a weary glance at Jason and said a silent prayer that he was partaking in a plan that would – just this once – actually work. 


	47. Chapter 46 Part A

Zach peered out his window and surveyed the foreboding night sky. Though the steady rain had temporarily lightened to a fierce sprinkle, there was no doubt that the brunt of the storm had yet to hit. Glancing at his companion with uncertainty, he suggested, "We can either stay put or try to make it to shelter before the weather gets even worse."  
  
Nervously biting her lip, Belle carefully weighed the options Zach had presented to her. "And, you're absolutely sure that you can't get the car moving again?"  
  
"Sorry, Belle, but there's nothing I can do to fix the transmission during a rain storm. In fact, it'll cost me at least a cool grand to get it repaired again."  
  
"Again?"  
  
Zach smiled sheepishly. Though the gesture was surely meant to be taken as endearing, even Belle could not deny the innate sexiness of the simple expression. "I've had a few minor problems . . . okay quite a few problems – that weren't so minor."  
  
"Then, why keep this old thing?"  
  
"Belle, this thing is a '66 Ford Mustang. It's a classic."  
  
A smile fell across Belle's face and erased her attempts at exasperation. Even in the dimly lit car, the petite blonde's lovability was easy to see. "You really love this car, don't you?" Smiling almost devilishly, Belle added, "In fact, I think you probably show this thing more affection than the girls you're always surrounding yourself with."  
  
"What can I say? No matter how many problems I may have with this car, it's still more loyal and reassuring than any woman." Zach said the comment with a laugh that just didn't meet his blue eyes. For a fleeting moment, Belle felt a twinge of recollection, a sense of familiarity, but the feeling was gone as quickly as it had arrived.  
  
Again, Belle found herself anxiously pulling her bottom lip between her teeth. Her gentle face was dominated by a contemplative look as she glanced out the car window. "We're not too far from the Brady Pub. If we cut through the park, we might be able to make it back there before the rain picks up."  
  
Looking out his own window, Zach had his doubts. However, he would be the last person to turn away from a possible adventure. Besides, he was afraid if he and Belle were trapped in the car much longer, she might begin chattering about her recent troubles with Shawn Brady. And, Zach would rather face death by lightning than listen to Belle recount heart-warming stories of her beloved beau. Barring some type of life-altering event, Zach guessed the couple would be back in each other's arms before school began on Monday.  
  
Zach pushed aside what he considered to be thoughts more dreary than the weather. Wrapping his finger around the door handle, Zach commanded, "Let's make a run for it."  
  
As Zach and Belle ran along the muddy path through the park, it was as if the sky above unleashed its damp fury upon them. A loud rumble of thunder clambered through the heavens as the rain began to fall with a newfound intensity.  
  
Nearing a picturesque gazebo, Zach slowed to a jog and took hold of Belle's hand. Over the sound of the falling rain, he loudly suggested, "Let's duck in there until the rain stops!" Without waiting for a sign of compliance, Zach began to quickly pull Belle toward the shelter. As much as he usually adored unpredictable escapades, Zach had great difficulty seeing the appealing side of pneumonia.  
  
While the torrent of rain continued its brutal attack on all in its path, Zach and Belle finally found a small measure of safety in the gazebo. The duo gladly welcomed even the limited amount of shelter and dryness.  
  
There was something innately arresting about the falling rain and its distinct ability to wash things away, thought Zach. He would have sold his own soul for merely the chance to start over and do things right. Of course, such regrets were best kept hidden from the judgmental eyes of the outside world.  
  
Zach's personal reflections were interrupted by the hushed mutters of his companion. Turning away from the dark night, Zach found himself looking toward Belle's beautiful, though scowling, face. "Problems, princess?"  
  
Belle gave her wet coat pockets one last pat before lifting her head to meet Zach's curious gaze. "I was going to call my dad to come get us, but my cell phone's gone. It must have fallen out of my pocket when we were running."  
  
Though Zach was sincerely listening to Belle, he found himself distracted by her vain attempts to keep warm. As the blonde changed the subject to her parents' probable worry, Zach's eyes were transfixed on her petite hands rubbing together in an attempt to generate even mild warmth.  
  
Interrupting Belle mid-sentence, Zach coyly stated, "You know, I hear close, bodily contact is a great way to keep warm."  
  
Belle's mouth fell open as Zach charmed her with his most dazzling smile. With a bemused shake of her head, she declared, "I really should hit you for a comment like that." Truth be known, had any of her other male friends made the remark, she would have resorted to violence. "Just because I had a fight with my boyfriend, it doesn't mean I'm going to just melt into another guy's arms."  
  
"No one said you would," Zach replied, any hints of amusement gone from his face.  
  
As the fury of the storm increased, so did the awkwardness of the silence that fell between the two teenagers.  
  
Zach turned his back to Belle, releasing a unmistakably displeased sigh. He had known sooner or later Belle would bring Shawn into the conversation. He had been surprised when they had finished eating at the pub without Shawn's name being uttered. Even in the car, Belle had restrained from speaking of her saintly boyfriend. Yet, Zach had surely known that his good fortune would come to an end. And, it had.  
  
Breaking the silence to voice his thoughts, Zach casually asked, "What's so great about Shawn Brady, anyway?"  
  
Belle remained silent for a moment, unsure if Zach was truly seeking an answer.  
  
Keeping his back to Belle, Zach contemptuously prompted, "Well?"  
  
A pensive expression fell across Belle's face as she carefully observed Zach. With his feet firmly planted about a foot apart and his arms crossed over his chest, he was clearly taking a defensive stance.  
  
"I know you and Shawn never really got to be close friends, but you really should give him a chance. Shawn is a great guy - and an amazing friend. If you'd quit trying to be the constant center of attention, you just might see that . . . and a lot of other things."  
  
At Belle's cryptic remark, Zach's eyebrows raised with reluctant curiosity. Turning to face her, he replied, "I'm not the only one."  
  
"What's that suppose to mean?"  
  
Zach gave an arrogant roll of his eyes, his level of assurance increasing as Belle's sank. "You are so consumed with being some perfect little daddy's girl that you're screwing yourself out of seeing the obvious things."  
  
"Zach, what are you talking about?"  
  
As he stared into Belle's eyes with a fierce determination, his usual lighthearted charm all but evaporated. "Answer a question for me. Who is head over heels for Mimi? Who does she really belong with? Who makes her breath catch in her throat? Who consumes her?"  
  
Belle looked at Zach as though she was trying to read his thoughts, feeling her way through the draped trickery in the question. Continuing to rub her hands together, she answered, "Jeremy."  
  
With a scornful laugh, Zach loudly stated, "Wrong! And, if you weren't so wrapped up in your little fairy tale with Shawn, you'd see the truth, too."  
  
"Jeremy does care for Mimi, and I know she likes him, too," Belle defensively responded. She had become so accustomed to Zach's charming demeanor that even a small glimpse at his darker, more blatant side was enough to unnerve her.  
  
"Yeah, and I care about Mimi, too. But that doesn't mean that I should have sex with her or even date her. It's not love." Shaking his head with frustration, Zach began to pace around the gazebo like a caged animal. He combed his fingers through his wet hair and sighed unhappily as his normally styled locks fell flat onto his forehead.  
  
Watching Zach in such an agitated state, Belle realized that his anger and dissatisfaction had been building up for quite some time. "And, what do you know about love, Zach?" The softness of Belle's voice countered what might have otherwise been taken as a challenging question. It was clear that she wasn't trying to further their disagreement. Like Zach, she was looking for answers.  
  
"Not a damn thing."  
  
Belle nodded with silent understanding as Zach merely stared at her. For the first time since she's met him, the young man looked almost helpless. Whatever struggle was taking place within him, it was one that he was not quite ready to share.  
  
Just when the returning silence was becoming almost unbearable, Zach lowly stated, "It's Jason, you know." Seeing the uncertainty apparent on Belle's face, he continued, "Jason is the one that stole Mimi's heart. Jeremy Horton is just someone she thinks she belongs with, so she'll settle."  
  
"I'm not sure I believe that. Mimi is a great girl; she'd have no reason to settle for just any guy. If she's with Jeremy it's because they belong together. Besides, the idea of her and Jason is just ridiculous."  
  
Zach again shook his head, this time with a mixture of annoyance and pure fatigue. "You honestly go around like a little girl with rose tinted glasses. Sure, I guess it would make things a hell of a lot easier if Mimi was in love with Horton. But, that's just not the way it is. In the real world, fairy tales don't exist. Yeah, Mimi will probably stay with Jeremy. Wouldn't surprise me if she gives it up to him - if she hasn't already. And, Jase, he'll probably wind back up with Jan or Cynthia or some other trashy cheerleader . . ." Taking note that he was actually pleading his case to a cheerleader, Zach added, "No offense."  
  
"None taken," Belle muttered, her thoughts racing. Though she was not entirely sure she really wanted an answer, Belle asked, "Is that how you really see me? As some blind little girl?"  
  
Zach immediately diverted his gaze. After all, if he was to actually look at Belle, her face frowning and body shivering from the cold, there would be no way to be objective. Mimicking Belle's earlier action by rubbing his hands together, Zach replied, "Aren't you?"  
  
When Belle remained silent, Zach reluctantly lifted his steely blue eyes to look at her. And, she appeared just as vulnerable and forlorn as he had feared she would. Closing the distance between their bodies, Zach softly tried to make amends. "You're one of the few people I really consider my friend. I don't want to fight with you, Belle."  
  
While nodding, Belle asked, "Do you really think that Mimi belongs with Jason?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Once again Belle responded with a simple nod. She silently chided herself for not having paid closer attention to her friends. If Zach was correct, that meant Belle had completely ignored a spectrum of signs that Mimi was committing herself to the wrong guy. Even worse, it was obvious that Belle had been so consumed with her whirlwind romance with Shawn that she had ignored Zach's problems.  
  
Seeing the tears well up in Belle's eyes, Zach wrapped his soaked arms around her small body. In the distance, thunder boomed and violent strikes of lightning lit up the dark, stormy sky.  
  
When Belle lifted her downtrodden head to look at Zach, she discovered that his eyes were already upon her. She found herself reluctantly enthralled by the intensity she found in his gaze. And, before she could analyze the rights or wrongs of the moment, Zach sent his lips crashing into hers.  
  
~ * * ~ * * ~ * * ~ * * ~ * * ~  
  
The rain attacked the city in heavy sheets as Jason and Philip made a hurried dash toward the building's entrance. Rushing through the stately glass doors, the young men released matching sighs of thanks.  
  
While Philip gave a courteous nod to the evening security guard, Jason peevishly stated, "I can't believe I let you drag me out into a frickin' rain storm."  
  
Philip struggled to not lose his patience with his irritable friend. However, Jason's petty complaints had been all Philip had heard on the car ride to Titan. Philip placed a strained smile on his face and punched the elevator button. "Well, I'm really glad you didn't let the weather stop you from helping me."  
  
Jason gave an irritable grumble as his response, wordlessly following Philip to the elevator. He had already been in a disgruntled mood as of late due to his unpleasant non-relationship with Mimi Lockhart. Add an overdose of rain and lightning on a Friday night, and Jason became absolutely abominable.  
  
After an agonizingly slow elevator ride up to the lower level Titan offices, Philip sighed once more with relief. Stepping out of the elevator and onto the expensive flooring, Philip quickly peeked down the side hallway. He was relieved to see a light coming from the typically empty storage room.  
  
Suppressing his grin, Philip said, "Come on, Jase. Let's get started."  
  
"And, what exactly are we getting started?" Jason asked, following a few feet behind his friend. "You never did tell me what this oh-so-important project was."  
  
"Oh, you know, the usual."  
  
As the boys neared the light at the end of the corridor, Jason realized that their footsteps were not the only sound to be heard. His brow furrowing with confusion, Jason asked, "Is that humming?"  
  
"I don't hear anything," Philip blatantly lied. His mission was not to convince Jason, only to quiet him.  
  
When the two young men finally reached the open door, Philip motioned for Jason to enter first. Rounding the corner, the handsome youth found himself in the presence of the last girl he wanted to see. "Meems?"  
  
"What are you doing here?" Hurriedly shifting her scrutinizing glare away from Jason and to Philip, Mimi continued, "And, where is Jeremy? You said that he would be here tonight."  
  
Philip flashed Jason and Mimi his adorable dimples before replying, "Um, yeah, about that . . . I lied."  
  
Before Jason or Mimi had the chance to move, Philip swiftly stepped back out of the room, closing and locking the door as he went.  
  
Philip merely laughed as Jason and Mimi began to anxiously bang on the opposite side of the door, vigorously demanding an immediate release.  
  
"Philip, open this door now!" Jason demanded, his fists slamming against the door in a hurried action. The door remained sealed shut, but the sound of Philip's amused laughter still managed to filter through the thick wood. Losing what little patience he had possessed, Jason began an angered, more fierce assault on the door. "That's it! When I get out of here, I'm going to kick your butt! Hear that, K-man?"  
  
By the time Jason finally stopped shouting and pounding on the door, Philip's muffled laughter had ceased and Mimi had taken a seat on a blanket on the floor. Also on that blanket were all the makings of a romantic indoor picnic. From the fine cloth napkins to the cider-filled champagne flutes, every detail paid a special homage to the art of seduction. To complete the setting were a series of candles strung across the room.  
  
Glancing around the room with more disdain than he truly felt, Jason grumbled, "What's all this?"  
  
"Well, I thought it was supposed to be a romantic dinner for me and Jeremy," replied Mimi, mimicking Jason's forced disdain. "Of course, since I've been locked in here with you, the night will be anything but romantic."  
  
Jason remained silent but could not restrain from rolling his deep green eyes. As was usually the case, Mimi was able to stir up a variety of conflicting emotion. Though her faith in Jeremy annoyed Jason, he was unable to actually be annoyed with Mimi herself. Instead, he repeatedly found himself thinking that she was everything from amusing and entertaining to sweet and endearing. Until he had begun to see Mimi in a different light, Jason had never believed he could or would be with such a good girl. Yet, even when he wanted to hate Mimi, Jason still adored her.  
  
He was torn out of his reverie by Mimi stating, "Hmm, this cider is actually really good."  
  
Looking down at his companion, Jason discovered that she had given into the temptation of her thirst. "What are you, doing?"  
  
"Making the most of a bad situation," Mimi answered. Taking another sip of the cider, she added, "It's just too bad that I have to share it with you instead of Jeremy."  
  
"Yeah, well, you're not exactly the person I most want to spend my Friday night with either." Before he could stop himself, Jason vindictively added, "I could be with any hot cheerleader I wanted - why would I ever want to be stuck in here with you?" The moment the words left his mouth, Jason closed his eyes with silent shame. He knew the words he had spoken were little more than a sad attempt to prove his independence and deny his heartache. Mimi, however, was far from seeing that lurking truth.  
  
"You are such a jerk," commented Mimi, using her anger to mask the pain caused by Jason's thoughtless comment.  
  
Jason chose to give no reply. Instead, he back himself up against the door and tried to avoid looking at Mimi. He silently wondered if he would ever learn the art of keeping his mouth shut.  
  
As time began to dwindle away, so did the frustration felt by Jason and Mimi. An air of nonchalance began to slowly develop in the confined space of the 8 x 8 room.  
  
Sipping her second glass of cider, Mimi reclined against the lackluster gray wall. She shifted uncomfortably against the hard cement blocks for several minutes before Jason threw his jacket into her lap.  
  
"Put that behind you as a cushion. Maybe you'll quit squirming."  
  
"Thanks," answered Mimi, doing as Jason had instructed. Blowing a strand of hair away from her face, Mimi questioned, "How long do you think we've been locked in here?"  
  
Quickly glancing at his wristwatch, Jason guessed, "Twenty minutes, maybe?"  
  
Again, Mimi blew a stray strand of hair away from her face. "It feels like hours." Rather sheepishly, she suggested, "I'm starting to get hungry. Maybe we should just go ahead and eat."  
  
Jason alternated his gaze between Mimi and the feast on the blanket. Unable to ignore the rumblings of his own stomach, Jason finally responded, "Yeah, we might as well chow down on the food. After all, it's at the K-man's expense."  
  
Gently sitting down on the blanket, Jason reached into the basket and began to rummage through its contents. Meanwhile, Mimi taste tested the food that was already laid out on the plates.  
  
"Mmm," Mimi half-groaned. "This is so good. I have no idea what it actually is, but you should definitely try it." Without really thinking about her actions, Mimi offered Jason her plate and fork.  
  
Jason wisely chose to not question Mimi's peaceful offering. Wrapping his fingers around the fork, he stabbed a piece of Mimi's food and brought it to his lips. Swallowing the morsel, Jason returned the fork to the plate and placed both back on the blanket. "Mussels. More specifically some type of mussels vinaigrette." Picking up a small bowl from the picnic blanket, Jason casually dipped his hand in and scooped up some of the dessert.  
  
Mimi watched with curiosity as Jason dropped the sweet findings in his mouth.  
  
"Damn, that is good."  
  
Looking at the sauce-covered berries, Mimi asked, "What exactly is that?"  
  
"Blackberries and strawberries topped with zabaglione."  
  
Mimi stared at Jason almost suspiciously. "Zabba what?"  
  
"Zabaglione. It's Italian, Meems. You should try it."  
  
Slipping her forefinger into the bowl, Mimi scooped up some of the custard- like dressing and quickly licked it off her finger. Her immediate smile wordlessly showed her satisfaction. Turning her gaze back to Jason, she demanded, "What? Are you some sort of food connoisseur all of a sudden?"  
  
"Not quite," responded the teen as he began to finally sip his own cider. "I just know what all this is because its from Tuscany. And, before my mom went back to her advertising firm a few years ago, she worked as the manager at Tuscany."  
  
"Are you serious?"  
  
"Yeah. When I was in junior high, I used to go there after school when she was working and the chef would let me taste test all the good stuff. It was pretty cool."  
  
Mimi sat in a state of surprise. After all the years she had known Jason Masters, she continued to find out new and interesting things about him.  
  
Jason purposely directed his attention to the food, not wanting to let Mimi know that he saw her staring at him. Still, even as he acted perfectly unconcerned, Jason could not stop himself from wondering what was going through Mimi's mind as she gazed at him.  
  
Her earlier anger and frustration completely dissipated, Mimi softly requested, "Tell me something else about yourself that would surprise me."  
  
Jason tossed Mimi a skeptical glance as though to ask if she were serious. Seeing that there were no indications of jesting on her face, Jason answered, "Well, you already know about my obsession with barbeque chips and sour cream dip, so I'm not sure what else there is to tell you, Meems."  
  
"Oh, come on, Jase. I don't believe that for a minute. I bet there are a ton of things that you've never told me."  
  
Garnering every ounce of his courage and leaping into the moment fate had handed him, Jason answered, "How about the fact that I think I might have fallen in love with you?"  
  
~ * * ~ * * ~ * * ~ * * ~ * * ~  
  
Philip grinned almost gleefully as walked down the hallway. He had been sitting outside the locked door for nearly an hour and had quickly become immensely bored. Though he had been unable to hear all that was said inside the small room, Philip had been satisfied once the muffled voices dropped to a more conversational tone rather than the yelling that had first erupted after he had locked the door.  
  
Deciding to leave Jason and Mimi alone, Philip had curiously walked down the main office corridor so he could get a clear look out the oversized window in the executive lounge. He had been surprised by the intensity of the storm on the opposite side of the glass. He then concluded that it may not be for the best to leave Jason and Mimi locked up for too much longer. After all, it already looked as if the city streets were becoming flooded by the heavy rains.  
  
On his way downstairs to inform one of the security personnel that his friends had accidentally become trapped in a storage room, Philip approached the elevator with confident strides as he toyed with the clasp on his watch.  
  
Just when he was within twenty feet of the elevator, Philip finally looked up at his destination. That was when he felt his heart jump into his throat.  
  
There in the elevator stood Philip's fabled genie. The dark haired beauty's head was bowed as though in prayer, giving her the appearance of an angel. As though sensing Philip's compelling gaze upon her, the young woman slowly lifted her head. Her deep blue-gray eyes meeting Philip's, her painted lips slowly fashioned themselves into a devilish grin.  
  
In that instant, Philip regained his mobility and darted toward the elevator. As the opening of the doors narrowed from feet to inches, Philip slipped his lean body into the elevator. Putting on his dimpled smile as comfortably as his favorite sweatshirt, Philip charmingly greeted, "Hello."  
  
The girl kept her gaze focused solely on Philip, her eyes glittering with bemusement and adoration. Offering a half-smile, she replied, "Hey."  
  
Time seemingly stopped as the two stood staring at each other, the slow hum of the moving elevator all that broke the silence. And, then, even that sound stopped.  
  
As the overhead light flickered out, Philip cheerily commented, "Guess this means we're going to be stuck in here alone for a while." Extending his right hand through the darkness, Philip politely identified himself, "Philip."  
  
Shaking her companion's hand, the girl replied, "Sinclair."  
  
Fifteen minutes after their initial introductions, Philip and Sinclair continued to be captives of the elevator. Willing captives, but captives none the less.  
  
Sitting side by side against the elevator wall, Philip and Sinclair casually spoke to one another as though they had been friends since childhood. Slipping her feet out of her black boots, Sinclair continued the game they had been playing. "Cheesiest thing you ever did for love?"  
  
Thus far the duo had had kept the game of twenty questions fairly impersonal, discovering each was single, favored the color blue, and had a pitiful fondness for the Cubs.  
  
A mild grimace on his face, Philip finally answered, "Okay, last December I went to this wedding with a girl I was dating. Anyway, we were outside and I read her this poem I had actually written for her myself."  
  
"You wrote poetry for some girl? How'd that go over?"  
  
"Looking back, better than it should have. She seemed to really like it, and things were pretty great . . . until that whole dead body thing happened." Drifting back to the horrid event at Bo and Hope's wedding reception, Philip mused, "Then again, my girlfriend wasn't really bothered by a corpse floating up to the surface." Snapping back to the present, Philip said, "Okay, my turn. What was your worst Christmas?"  
  
Still in a state of awe from Philip's nonchalant corpse comments, Sinclair took a little extra time to answer. "Well, I guess it would have to be the Christmas when I caught my very first boyfriend kissing a close friend of mine." Sinclair made the confession as though it were anything but an emotional event from her past. However, lurking deep below her forced insouciance, Philip sensed that the incident had affected her far more than she would ever let on to a mere stranger. Immediately shifting the topic away from her own misery, Sinclair questioned, "Worst mistake you made in your last relationship?"  
  
Without hesitation, Philip answered, "Jealousy. And, you?"  
  
"Indifference."  
  
Silence befell the couple as each pondered the repercussions of their former regretful behavior. Each knew that repeating the previous misgiving would result in the imminent death of any future relationships. Philip's severe jealousy had ripped apart his last weeks with Chloe and Sinclair's habitual indifference had cost her precious time with people she loved.  
  
More to himself than to his companion, Philip vowed, "I'm not going to be that guy again - the guy who is so full of jealousy and hatred that he ruins his friendships. I will never let that happen again. Never." Turning to face Sinclair, Philip added, "Starting tomorrow, I'm going to step out of the past. It's time for me to quit worrying about what I lost. What I've got to do now is learn from my past screw-ups."  
  
Her own thoughts echoing Philip's declarations, Sinclair raised a nonexistent glass and toasted, "Here's to tomorrow." 


	48. Chapter 46 Part B

While his baby sister braved the storm with Zach Wesley and Philip locked away Jason and Mimi, Brady sat alone in his dimly lit living room. He knew he needed to be finishing his Economics case study or working on some things for Basic Black, but such tasks seemed terribly trite at the moment.  
  
Brady released a labored sigh while tightly gripping the documents he held. Though the papers weighed hardly more than a feather, they had been able to crush his spirit with the force of a cement block.  
  
A clap of thunder boomed outside, but Brady paid it little attention. Instead, he focused on the asinine predicaments that had become his life. Returning to Salem after his time at boarding school and year of college, Brady had vowed to both stay in control and keep his heart guarded from the cruelties of the world. A timid glance at the ring on his finger proved to Brady that he had failed. And, never before had failure felt so confusing . . . or so right.  
  
Shifting his gaze from his gold wedding band to the documents he grasped, Brady attempted to formulate a plan of action. He recognized what he had to do but had no idea how. Brady found it all but impossible to imagine going upstairs and telling Chloe that his private investigator had finally discovered who her father was. Even more difficult for Brady to envision was handing the proof to Chloe only to see her world crumble.  
  
A steady knock on the door tore Brady from his reflections. Discreetly slipping the paternity documents under the sofa, Brady rose to his feet to see who had braved the storm.  
  
Crossing the small living room with quick, efficient strides, Brady swiftly made his way to the front door. Opening it without bothering to look through the peephole, Brady was quite surprised to find his neighbor on his doorstep. Stepping aside so his soaked cousin could enter, Brady asked, "Shawn, what are you doing here?"  
  
"Actually," Shawn hesitantly answered. "I just dropped by to see Chloe."  
  
"Dropped by?" Brady incredulously asked. "Nobody drops by in the middle of a rain storm."  
  
Completely avoiding Brady's skeptical comment, Shawn said, "So, is Chloe home?" After all, Shawn found it highly unlikely that Brady would be the least bit sympathetic about his problems with Belle. Instead, Brady would most likely try to pulverize Shawn for even daring to not be perfect in Belle's presence.  
  
Brady found himself inexplicably weary of Shawn's motives. "Yeah," he slowly answered. "She's upstairs studying."  
  
"Great, I'll just go up and . . ."  
  
"No," Brady interrupted with more force than he had intended. Truth be known, Chloe was in her bedroom studying. And, if their marriage had any chance of passing as sincere, no one could find out the newlyweds had separate bedrooms. Covering for his outburst, Brady continued, "She's probably just laying around . . . in her underwear. You know how girls are. Why don't you go ahead and grab yourself something to drink in the kitchen. I'll run upstairs and let her know you're here."  
  
"Yeah . . . okay," Shawn uneasily responded. He had been at the Black home less than five minutes, and he was already beginning to feel more than a little apprehensive about his visit.  
  
As soon as Brady saw Shawn slip into the kitchen, he reached under the sofa and retrieved the documents he had stashed away minutes earlier. Brady had already decided that Chloe wasn't ready to know the truth, so he would just tuck the papers away until he had built up Chloe's self-confidence and proven to her that her future was not dependent on her mother's past.  
  
After a quick dash up the stairs, Brady reached the second floor. His bedroom stood to the right, Chloe's was to the left, and the shared bathroom was straight ahead. Wanting to hide the papers before informing Chloe of her visitor, Brady veered right and quietly shut the door behind himself.  
  
Mere seconds after Brady slipped into his bedroom, Chloe stepped out of hers. She had spent an hour in her room vainly attempting to study. Yet, her thoughts kept wandering back to Brady. Living in such close proximity to the handsome blonde was causing Chloe more distress than she had ever anticipated.  
  
She often wondered if her husband had any idea what it did to her to see him strutting around the house in a towel after his morning shower. Knowing Brady, Chloe suspected he knew exactly how it made her feel - and that was why he continued to do it.  
  
Once Chloe had given up the pretense of studying, she had languidly crossed her small bedroom and picked up the package that had been delivered while she was at school. Brady had not mentioned what it contained, he had merely left it on her dresser after opening it.  
  
Lifting the box lid, Chloe had felt a slow smile engulf her face. The contents were none other than her and Brady's wedding photographs. She had carefully pulled the album out of the box. Chloe had taken great care when placing the album on her lap.  
  
Each photograph that she had encountered only made her think more of her growing feelings for Brady. The situation only worsened when Chloe had come to a page where Brady had left a sticky note indicating that the candid shot on that page was his favorite. Knowing that Brady had also taken the time to look through the pictures and choose the ones he most liked meant a great deal to Chloe.  
  
Now standing on the landing, Chloe knew that she had to do something. She had no idea what that something was, but she knew she would figure it out once she found Brady.  
  
Chloe was almost all the way down the stairs when the entire house went dark. To herself she sarcastically grumbled, "Perfect." This was certainly not the ideal time for a blackout.  
  
With immense caution, Chloe made her way down the remaining steps. She scanned the dark living room for any signs of her spouse. After narrowly avoiding a conflict with a chair, Chloe directed her search toward the kitchen.  
  
And, as she stepped into the doorway of the kitchen, she saw a silhouette move in the darkness. For the first time in recent history, Chloe threw caution to the proverbial wind. With precise steps she crossed the open space of the quaint combination of kitchen and dining room.  
  
As the masculine figure turned away from the counter, Chloe squinted to try and determine which way he was walking. Though the room was plunged in darkness, she thought she saw him approaching her.  
  
Chloe took a deep breath and made her move. Reaching her hands through the thick darkness of the stormy night, Chloe took hold of her companion's face. Thunder boomed an ominous warning as Chloe pulled the man's face toward hers, covering his shocked lips with her own.  
  
As the first intimation of mistakenness began to emerge behind Chloe's closed eyelids, a flash of lightning cast a brief hint of daylight upon the room. In the doorway Brady froze, his eyes sending his mind an image it did not wish to receive. There, in his own kitchen, were his wife and cousin locked in a lovers' embrace.  
  
Without making a sound, Brady quickly stepped out of the doorway and headed back toward the stairs. He was unsure what he was going to do, but he knew he wasn't ready to be near Chloe.  
  
After carefully navigating his way through the dark, Brady found himself back in his bedroom. Though his body was firmly planted on his bed, his tired mind wandered back to countless events whose significance he felt he had underestimated.  
  
As far as he could see, all the signs had been there. Even before Brady had met Chloe, Shawn had been her close confidant, though rumors persisted that they had been more than friends.  
  
At the infamous love machine party at the pub, it had been Shawn who ended up fighting with Philip because of Chloe. Although Brady had never gotten all the details, he was well aware that the following day something else had happened between Shawn and Chloe. Whatever that mystery episode was, it had caused Belle much anxiety.  
  
Once Brady and Chloe had begun their masquerade of an engagement, Chloe had insisted on asking Shawn to be the best man at the wedding.  
  
Finally, Brady reflected on Shawn appearance this very evening. After seeing Shawn and Chloe together in the kitchen, Brady was certain that Shawn had not just dropped by as he had claimed.  
  
Looking up at the darkness, Brady muttered, "Shawn didn't drop by for a cup of friendship, he came over for a heaping helping of foreplay . . . jerk."  
  
While Brady had been skulking up the stairs, Chloe had quickly concluded that the man she had passionately assaulted was not her husband. Though her lips had only encountered Brady's on a few occasions, it was a feeling that could not be forgotten or duplicated.  
  
Pulling away from her companion, Chloe squinted through the dark to make out his facial features. However, saving her from going to such trouble, her friend plopped that last large battery into the flashlight and pointed the beam toward his face. "Hey, Chloe."  
  
Chloe squealed Shawn's name in shock. She then used both hands to shove him back a little farther. "What are you going here . . . kissing me?"  
  
"Kissing you? Chloe, you attacked me!"  
  
"Just answer the question," Chloe continued, too flustered to really think clearly. "What are you doing in my kitchen during a blackout - and how'd you find that flashlight?"  
  
Shawn was silent for a moment as he turned back to the counter drawer and readied another flashlight. Handing it to Chloe, he finally answered, "I came over to see you because I've been having some problems with Belle and wanted your advice. Brady was going to go upstairs and get you while I grabbed something to drink. When the lights went out, I grabbed a flashlight. Since I was the one who moved half this stuff in here while you and Brady were on your honeymoon, it wasn't hard to find the emergency things."  
  
"Oh," Chloe quietly conceded. She was thankful for the darkness as her cheeks turned an even brighter shade of pink. "I didn't know you were here and thought you were . . ."  
  
"Brady," Shawn guessed. "Yeah, I got that much."  
  
"I'm really sorry, Shawn."  
  
Shawn laughed softly and joked, "Don't worry about it. I guess we should just be glad that this wasn't another one of those bizarre misunderstandings witnessed by Belle."  
  
Cringing just slightly, Chloe replied, "Um, yeah. I have a feeling that things between the two of you wouldn't get any better if she had seen what just happened."  
  
Again, Shawn gave a gentle laugh. "I can just see the two of us trying to explain that one."  
  
Chloe reluctantly joined Shawn in his lighthearted laughter, knowing that he was doing his best to alleviate the tension and put her at ease. "It would definitely be hard to talk our way out of that one. It's just a good thing that little . . . kiss will become another of those things that stays between the two of us."  
  
His expression slightly more serious, Shawn responded, "Oh, yeah."  
  
~ * * ~ * * ~ * * ~ * * ~ * * ~  
  
Jeremy Horton carefully slipped out of his drenched jacket. Silence and darkness were all that had greeted him when he had arrived home just minutes earlier. Jennifer and Abby were at Alice's for the evening and Jack would be gone until Saturday covering a story for the Spectator. That left the young college student with an evening of blissful relaxation.  
  
Just as Jeremy plopped his tired body onto the sofa, there was a loud knock at the door. Carefully navigating his way across the room in the darkness, Jeremy made his way toward the front door. Unlocking the door, he opened it just enough to discover that his ill-timed visitor was Jan Spears.  
  
Crossing her arms across her chest, Jan snidely greeted, "Would you let me in? I'm getting totally soaked out here."  
  
In a state of near disbelief, Jeremy took a step back and granted the dark- haired vixen entrance to his family's home. His mind inadvertently drifted back to stories warning that vampires could only enter your house with permission. Yet, once you gave them that initial authorization, they had free reign to come in at any moment and suck the life right out of you.  
  
Jan released a pained yelp as she bumped into the stand beside the couch. She grumbled incoherently as she finally found the sofa and sat down. "Ugh, I thought I was going to die out there."  
  
Though he was not entirely sure he cared to hear the answer, Jeremy asked, "And, what exactly were you doing outside during a thunderstorm?"  
  
"I had my mother drop me off at Jason's house, but there was no one home. Then, after forever I saw you pull up and head in here. I figured even being warm with you was better than hanging out in the rain."  
  
"Why were you even going to Jason's house? Don't tell me you were going to try something stupid."  
  
"My relationship with Jason is none of your business."  
  
"Relationship?" Jeremy incredulously questioned, searching the drawers for the emergency flashlights and candles. "I didn't think Masters wanted anything to do with you."  
  
Across the pitch black room, Jan sent a withering glare. Before she had the opportunity to make a malicious rebuttal, she felt something heavy land in her lap. Taking hold of the object, she realized it was a flashlight. By the time she located the button to turn it on, Jeremy had already filled the room with light from his own flashlight and was busy lighting a handful of candles.  
  
"God, I should have known you'd act like some boy scout." Casting her beam of light in Jeremy's face, she continued, "Look at you acting all prepared. Seriously, you're like a walking spokesman for the boy scouts."  
  
Under his breath, Jeremy muttered, "This coming from the dark-haired version of Anna Nicole."  
  
"What was that?" Jan asked, her eyes narrowing with suspicion.  
  
"Nothing important." Sitting down on the opposite end of the sofa, Jeremy offered, "Once the rain lightens up, I'll drive you home."  
  
"No, you won't. As soon as this storm is over, I'm going back over to Jason's house to see if he's home yet."  
  
Displaying his rare sarcasm, Jeremy replied, "Oh, yeah, because he'll be oh- so-happy to see you."  
  
Jan rose to her feet, unwarranted offense filling her body. "Look, Horton, let me tell you something. Jase is just mad because I dumped him a few months ago, but that doesn't mean we won't be getting back together. I'm the best thing to ever happen to him and that little twit Mimi is just another distraction."  
  
Jeremy's bewildered reply died on his lips when a faint flash of light flickered through the room.  
  
Crossing the living room and entering the foyer, Jan stated, "That looked like headlights pulling up. Maybe Jason is home." A quick peek through the front window disproved the brunette's theory. Her tone being drastically less hopeful, Jan said, "Ugh, looks like my mom came back to pick me up. I'm outta here."  
  
Without another word, Jan sat the flashlight down on a nearby table and darted outside into the rain.  
  
Jeremy approached the front door and locked it behind his departing guest. Shaking his head, he muttered, "That had to be the weirdest thing to happen to me since I came back to this crazy town." 


	49. Chapter 47

The rainy turmoil of Friday evening had faded away in the darkness of night. When the morning sun rose over the city, it was met with a crisp wind and clear skies.  
  
As the first rays of sunshine threw their brightness upon Philip, he stirred only a little. He had barely been asleep for three hours and was hardly ready to face a day that promised to be full of unkind repercussions. However, Philip found the prospect of waking much more desirable when he felt a soft hand swipe his blonde locks away from his forehead.  
  
Philip's eyes fluttered open and he stretched as best he could within the confines of his car's driver's seat. Looking across the car at his passenger, Philip groggily whispered, "Hello."  
  
"Hey," Sinclair replied from her own reclined seat. Like Philip she was doing her very best to stretch her tired muscles despite the lack of space inside the Firebird.  
  
Nodding his head toward the view of the city below Lookout Point, Philip softly bragged, "I told you sunrise would be beautiful from up here."  
  
Sinclair did not bother to look in the sun's direction as she beguilingly replied, "So it is."  
  
For the very first time since he had glimpsed Sinclair on Halloween, Philip stopped to truly observe her. Reveling in each detail of his companion, Philip found himself drawn to her eyes. They seemed to mesmerize him just as Chloe's once had. Though his exterior showed little or no sign of humor, Philip found himself strangely amused by the power girls wielded with their pretty blue eyes.  
  
Sinclair's hair was slightly shorter than shoulder length, cut in a stylish manner that subtly framed her face. It was dark brown and seemed illuminated as the rising sun kissed it with bright rays.  
  
A trendy black leather skirt revealed a great deal of her legs while a matching fitted jacket provided a contrast as it covered what appeared to be a long-sleeved blue dress blouse. Adding to the stylish ensemble were Sinclair's black boots, a style of which Jason often referred to as hooker boots. Finishing off Sinclair's list of clothing was the brown suede jacket Philip had been wearing under his rain coat the night before. Though it hardly went with what she was wearing, Philip found it to be the item he was most happy to see her in.  
  
Finally asking the question that had been haunting him since the end of October, Philip asked, "So, do you want to tell me why you followed me to Titan?"  
  
A defensive scowl draped itself over Sinclair's face, "You were the one that jumped into the elevator with me."  
  
"You were the one that was lurking around at a Halloween party you weren't even invited to."  
  
"You were the one that stood outside gawking at me like you'd never seen a girl before."  
  
Philip quickly opened his mouth to argue against Sinclair's point, but he soon realized that there was no case he could make against the truth. Partially conceding, he finally responded, "You surprised me that night. I wasn't expecting to go outside for air and run into some girl dressed up like a genie."  
  
"For God's sake, Philip. It looked like it was a costume party. I would think you'd be more surprised to see someone not dressed up."  
  
Again, Philip found himself without a solid line of reasoning. Deciding to attack from a more advantageous point, Philip stated, "You never did tell me why you were at that party or at Titan." Adding one more point to his argument, Philip continued, "Or, why you were standing outside St. Luke's that night."  
  
"That, my dear, is none of your business."  
  
Philip stopped himself from disputing that he had a right to know because she had first appeared at his home and then later at his father's workplace. It appeared that Sinclair was oblivious to the fact that she was casually arguing with the heir to the Kiriakis fortune. Philip could not help but think of the situation as his one chance to earn someone's approval and trust without worrying about that person only liking him because of his family's fortune.  
  
Philip immediately dropped any pretense of quarrelling. Taking a hesitant look at his watch, Philip realized that it was past time to put off the inevitable. He was certain that his father had already sent out Nico to find him since he had not returned home last night and had not bothered to call with an explanation. In fact, Victor very well may had already called Bo to pressure the police department into taking action.  
  
Reaching his hand to the ignition, Philip gave a turn of the key. As the car's engine came to life, Philip reluctantly said, "I suppose we each need to be heading home."  
  
"I suppose."  
  
Philip was caught off guard by the indifference in Sinclair's voice. She honestly sounded as though she hardly cared to go home and face what consequences might meet her. "If you can give me directions, I'll drive you home."  
  
"Don't worry about it. My car is still at Titan so I should go pick it up."  
  
"As you wish," Philip responded, slightly disappointed that he would not get the chance to spend the added time with his newest acquaintance.  
  
Fifteen minutes later, Philip pulled his car into the Titan-owned parking garage. Navigating through the darkened aisles of vehicles, Philip came to an abrupt stop upon Sinclair's request.  
  
Philip was happily surprised when the brunette quickly leaned across the console and gave him a soft kiss on the cheek. After pulling away, Sinclair motioned to the only car on their right and declared, "That one's mine."  
  
"You're kidding," Philip incredulously responded as he eyed the solar yellow 2000 Toyota MR2 Spyder.  
  
Opening the door and stepping out of Philip's car, Sinclair simply responded, "I must admit, I bear a charmed life."  
  
Only seconds after Sinclair shut the door and began walking toward her car, Philip pressed the button to bring down the passenger window. "Sinclair . . ."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I'll see you around."  
  
The brunette allowed herself to openly smile as the window went back up and Philip made the loop and began to drive out of the parking area. Sinclair had a feeling that Salem might not be as boring as she had expected.  
  
~ * * ~ * * ~ * * ~ * * ~ * * ~  
  
Zach's bare feet softly thudded across the Masters' kitchen floor as he walked to the cabinet to retrieve a bowl. Finding one he deemed to be of suitable depth and shape, Zach carried it to the table where Jason was already seated.  
  
"Hey," Zach grumbled as his morning greeting. "You know it's way too early for either of us to be up on a Saturday morning, right?"  
  
Adding milk to his Fruit Loops, Jason responded, "You couldn't sleep either, huh?"  
  
"Nah, too much to not think about."  
  
Jason smirked at his friend's comment but gave no reply of his own. He watched in silence as Zach poured a healthy dose of the fruity cereal into own bowl and began to devour the food with his fingers.  
  
"You know we have spoons, right? And, the milk's right here . . ."  
  
"No, thanks. I don't drink milk with my cereal. Lactose intolerant."  
  
Jason's spoon stopped roughly halfway on its journey to his mouth. Nothing seemed to unnerve the teen more than friends who casually threw out unnecessary information. "Please tell me you don't say things like that when you're trying to charm the ladies."  
  
Looking at his closest pal with tired eyes, Zach pleaded, "Let's not talk about girls, okay?"  
  
"No problem," Jason gladly agreed. However, his curiosity quickly got the best of him as he soon asked, "So, why exactly don't you want to talk about girls? I thought that was your favorite subject, Casanova."  
  
"Just drop it."  
  
The unwarranted tension in Zach's voice only served to increase Jason's curiosity. His eyes going wide and his cereal long forgotten, Jason asked, "Does this have something to do with why you and Belle were together last night when we found you? Ah, man! Were you macking on Shawn's girlfriend?"  
  
"Damn it, Jason. I said to drop it."  
  
"What the hell's got you so defensive, Wesley?"  
  
"If you're in such a mood to talk, why don't you tell me what went down between you and Mimi?" Zach grinned smugly when Jason snapped his mouth shut and wordlessly poured more cereal into his bowl. "I thought you wanted to talk. You know, share our feelings like a bunch of girls."  
  
Jason heatedly dropped his spoon down onto the table. "You really want to know? I got caught up in some make-believe moment and made a stupid mistake. That's what happened with me and Mimi last night."  
  
"Funny, that's exactly what happened to me," Zach quietly replied, any previous hostility erased from his voice. After plopping a few fruit loops into his mouth, he prodded, "So, you tell me how you ended up at the corner of Elm and Franklin last night, and I'll tell you how I got there."  
  
"And, this conversation goes no further than this kitchen?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
"Deal," Jason agreed, thankful to be able to unload the worries that had woken him so early in the morning. "It all started when I actually trusted Philip and went to help him with some project at Titan."  
  
"What was the project?"  
  
"There wasn't one. Philip was just dragging me over there so he could lock me in some storage closet with Mimi. Anyway, while we were locked up in there we started talking about all this stuff and . . . I ended up saying something I shouldn't have."  
  
Zach slowly shook his head, tossing Jason a saddened look. "Please tell me you didn't sing another song about wanting to have sex with her."  
  
"No," crossly countered Jason, his cheeks becoming slightly redder as he remembered the embarrassing incident that only furthered Mimi from him. "I sorta said that . . . iwasinlovewithher."  
  
Narrowing his eyes in concentration, Zach requested, "Could you repeat that? Only, this time, trying slowing down and using actual syllables."  
  
Pushing his bowl aside, Jason slowly admitted, "I told Mimi that I was in love with her."  
  
His mouth gradually dropping open and then closing, Zach stared at Jason in pure disbelief. With deliberate movements, Zach carefully dropped his spoon into his bowl. Mimicking Jason's earlier action, Zach pushed the bowl off to his left. He then rested his arms where his bowl had been sitting, his fingers on his right hand intertwined with those on his left hand.  
  
Zach's eyes were still wide with surprise as he asked for clarification. "So, you told Mimi Lockhart that you're falling in love with her . . . in a storage closet . . . that Philip locked you in . . . after you've ignored the girl all week long . . . "  
  
Nodding his head, Jason answered, "Yeah, pretty much."  
  
Zach, nodding his head as well, asked, "What did she say?"  
  
"Not a thing." The expression on Jason's face changed just slightly as he told the final part of his story. "As soon as it slipped out, a janitor opened the door and Mimi darted out. I just stood there while she ran down the hall."  
  
As though he was listening to an ancient fairy tale, Zach asked, "Then what happened?"  
  
"Mimi started hitting the down button for the elevator, but nothing happened. So, she took the stairs. I don't think I've ever seen her move that fast, Zach. After I finally decided to go after her, I wasn't even able to catch up with her until we were nearly back to the first floor."  
  
"Don't stop there - keep going."  
  
Jason pushed his chair back and lifted his bowl and spoon. As he walked toward the sink, he responded, "There's not much more to say. Philip was no where to be found, so I told Mimi that I would drive her home. She didn't exactly look happy about it, but she didn't argue with me, either. Once we got in the truck, she didn't say anything until we spotted your car on the side of the road." Returning to the table, Jason concluded, "There you have it - the story of how I made a fool of myself last night. Now, let's hear your story."  
  
Zach, slightly comforted by the simple fact that Jason just might understand his predicament, replied, "As you know, Belle waited on Friday afternoon for me to drive her home. After we left the school, I had to go to the hospital first and pick up some grocery money from Craig because he and Nancy were about to leave for a medical conference in Houston. Then, Belle was getting really hungry so we stopped at the Brady Pub for dinner. By the time we finished eating, the weather was already getting bad."  
  
As he listened intently, Jason carelessly grabbed the box of cereal and tossed it into the cabinet. "I know the two of you must have gotten a little wet leaving the pub, but when Mimi and I found you guys sitting in the car, you were soaked. What? Did you two get bored and decide to go for a nice stroll during a severe storm?"  
  
"Not quite. We were actually lucky because it wasn't raining very hard when my car broke down. Sure, I got kinda wet when I got out to look under the hood, but it wasn't that bad."  
  
While Zach finally found the required energy to get up and carry his empty bowl to the sink, he continued his narrative. "About ten minutes after I got back in the car, Belle and I decided to try and make it back to pub. We were hoping if we cut through the park, we could get back there before the storm worsened."  
  
Jason shook his head as though he were a disappointed parent. He opened his mouth to speak but quickly closed it. With a wave of his hand, he signaled for his friend to continue. After all, he had a strong feeling that Zach could not have cared less about getting to the Brady Pub. Jason's guess was that Zach was merely looking for a good time.  
  
"To make a long story short, the weather kept getting worse, so we ducked inside that gazebo on the east side of the park. I can't remember exactly what we said, but Belle and I were disagreeing on some stuff."  
  
Zach purposely failed to mention that the cause for the disagreement had been none other than Jason and Mimi. Continuing without any further details about the difference of opinion, Zach said, "It wasn't like we were having a serious argument, we were just disagreeing and, ah, hell, I don't know what happened. I was just looking at her and she was standing there soaking wet. I swear, I've never seen a cold, shivering girl look that sexy."  
  
Jason rolled his eyes with a smile. "I thought you said that whatever went down last night was a mistake."  
  
"It was." The seriousness tainting Zach's voice surprised Jason. "We were so close to each other and . . . I don't know what I was thinking . . . I just kissed her."  
  
"And, you liked it, right?"  
  
"Yeah, but that doesn't mean it'll ever happen again. We both know what a good girl Belle is. Then, there's the fact that she's convinced she belongs with Shawn Brady who just happens to be nearly as flawless as Belle is. He's the guy that says 'I love you,' and I'm the guy that isn't even sure he believes in love."  
  
"Okay, back to that kiss . . ."  
  
Glaring at Jason, Zach wearily replied, "What about it?"  
  
Jason's eyebrows lifted in mischievous arches. "Was it a french kiss . . . how long did it last . . . was she kissing you back . . . and, most importantly, where were your hands?"  
  
Once Jason had finished with his barrage of questions, Zach merely stared back at him. Never had Zachary Wesley been one to kiss and tell. The act of simply informing Jason that he had kissed Belle went against Zach's normal tendencies. Though most thought of him as a so-called player, few ever heard the actual accounts of Zach's rumored romances.  
  
"Well?"  
  
Finally giving a response, Zach stated vaguely, "The kiss was a mistake. End of story."  
  
Jason, surprising his friend, accepted the answer without any further cross- examination. "You think there's any chance things won't be strange on Monday?"  
  
"Not a chance."  
  
"You think anyone else got into this much of a mess last night?"  
  
"Again, not a chance. Philip was obviously too busy playing matchmaker to have any adventures of his own. Chloe and Brady were probably at home doing some boring married thing."  
  
Cleverly concealing a smirk, Jason asked, "What about Shawn? Where do you think he was last night?"  
  
"Hopefully not anywhere with a view of the gazebo," Zach laughed. "The only thing that would be worse than kissing someone else's main squeeze would be getting caught."  
  
~ * * ~ * * ~ * * ~ * * ~ * * ~  
  
Brady paused in the doorway to the kitchen, his mind inadvertently plagued by memories of the night before. He had spent most of his night awake, replaying the unkind sight of his new bride kissing Shawn in the darkened kitchen. It was an image that seemed to be burned in his brain.  
  
Entering the room, Brady found his lovely wife seated at the kitchen table, her full attention being given to reading the morning newspaper. Without bothering to greet Chloe, Brady shuffled across the room and opened the freezer door. Once he had retrieved an individually packaged frozen sausage and biscuit, he harshly slammed the door shut.  
  
Chloe lifted her eyebrows with curiosity as she turned to watch Brady haphazardly throw the sausage and biscuit into the microwave. Proffering an unsolicited peace offering, Chloe said, "I made enough French toast and waffles for both of us."  
  
"Yeah, well, I'm really not in the mood for any of that stuff."  
  
"Suit yourself," responded Chloe. If Brady wanted to behave like an obstinate child, she would let him. She had no idea what could have put him in such a bad mood so early in the day, but she refused to worry herself with his tantrum.  
  
As the microwave's timer unleashed a shrill beep, Chloe redirected her attention to the newspaper's Saturday edition. Meanwhile, Brady pulled his meager breakfast from the microwave and quickly devoured it.  
  
Chloe lightly shook her head as she glimpsed Brady returning to the refrigerator and pulling out the orange juice. As though he was purposely trying to aggravate Chloe, Brady forwent using an actual glass and guzzled the liquid straight from the plastic container. Refusing to give in to Brady's silent goading, Chloe gave no response. Yet, she could not help but think that the actions were very uncharacteristic of Brady. In fact, such childish actions seemed to be much more the style of someone like Jason or Zach.  
  
The sound of the chiming doorbell saved the tense couple from having to try and make conversation. Roughly setting the juice back into the fridge, Brady grumbled, "I'll get it."  
  
As he walked out of the room, Brady silently cursed Chloe for being able to look so attractive when he was fuming mad at her. His long legs quickly crossed the small living room and reached the door in near record time.  
  
An unhappy scowl fell across Brady's face once he opened the door. Looking at Shawn unhappily, Brady merely rolled his eyes and slammed the door shut. He was certainly not in the mood to deal with wife-stealing cousins who happened to live next-door.  
  
When Brady returned to the kitchen, Chloe casually asked, "Who was at the door?"  
  
"Wrong number."  
  
~ * * ~ * * ~ * * ~ * * ~ * * ~  
  
The November sun was almost directly overhead when Jason and Zach arrived at the Wesley home. The guys had been going stir crazy at Jason's house and, upon Catherine's insistence that they stop moping around the house, had left to go play basketball. That had lasted about as long as it took the two to realize that the cold front had knocked the temperatures down into the forties.  
  
Not being creatures that adored the cold, the teens had ultimately decided to go to Zach's house to complete a task that Zach had looked forward to since Chloe's engagement announcement. It was finally time to move out of the former guest room and into Chloe's old bedroom - a room with the added feature of a tree outside the window.  
  
"I didn't think Chloe would ever get all of her stuff moved out," commented Zach while taking down some of the clothes hanging in his soon-to-be old closet. Laying the garments across the bed, Zach then began to toss his shoes into a large cardboard box.  
  
Jason's eyes narrowed with curiosity and bemusement as Zach tossed the ninth pair of shoes into the box. As usual, he was unable to keep his comical remarks to himself. "Even my baby sister doesn't own that many pairs of shoes. I swear you have to be the prissiest guy I've ever met. You act more like a vain girl than most girls I know." Hitting his pal where he knew it would hurt, Jason taunted, "I bet you even own more hair products than most girls."  
  
"Since when has it been a crime to look good?" Having taken care of all his shoes, Zach moved to the dresser and began arbitrarily throwing garments into another large box. "Let me get all this stuff in a box, and then you can help me carry it to my new room."  
  
"Gee, how will I ever thank you for such an honor?"  
  
"Don't mention it."  
  
Watching Zach throw the final pair of boxers into the last cardboard box, Jason commented, "Don't expect me to carry that one."  
  
"Fine, carry this one," commanded Zach as he placed the collection of shoes in Jason's arms. He then threw the clothes on hangers over his own arm and picked up the remaining box. "Let's go."  
  
Seconds later Jason graciously opened the door for Zach, who was carrying the heftier load. Upon entering the bedroom, the young men received the shock of a lifetime.  
  
Two fair-sized cardboard boxes were on the bare bed and another three were placed on the floor near the window. Meanwhile, two small duffle bags were perched on the window seat . . . along with something about 5'5" and 115 pounds.  
  
Jason, clearly more surprised by the intruder than Zach, loudly mused, "What the hell . . ."  
  
Zach dropped his box to the floor and allowed the clothing to fall on top of it. "No way. This is my room."  
  
"Well, judging from all of my boxes that are already in here, I'd say you're too late, Zachary." Flashing Zach a deviously brilliant smile, the girl returned to her task of emptying her bags.  
  
Whining like a child having to share his favorite toy, Zach retorted, "But, I've been waiting for this room forever."  
  
"Forever? Honestly, you sound like a five year-old with those exaggerations."  
  
"And, you sound like Nancy with that tone," countered Zach.  
  
A disgruntled look passed over the young woman's face but was quickly replaced with a self-assured smirk. "Speaking of Nancy, she wouldn't happen to know about me having to pick you up at the police station, does she? Or, maybe you have told her about that. And, I'm sure you've also gotten around to telling Nancy about that pesky escapade involving you borrowing her car when she and Craig went to visit you for your fourteenth birthday. If I'm not mistaken, that would be the time you put a scratch up the side of the car and I helped you blame it on the neighbors."  
  
Giving in to the blackmail, Zach grumbled, "Fine, you can have this bedroom. You probably won't be able to put up with Craig and Nancy for a week anyway."  
  
A grin passed between Zach and his acquaintance that proved neither was at all angry about the conversation or its outcome.  
  
After being silent during the squabble, Jason finally spoke. "So, I take it you two know each other."  
  
"You could say that." Motioning toward the pretty brunette, Zach introduced, "Jason Masters, I'd like you to meet Sinclair - my sister." 


	50. Chapter 48

One week. Seven days. One hundred sixty-eight hours. That is all the time that had passed since the late autumn rain storm assaulted Salem. Now, an array of damaged relationships lay in its wake.  
  
His backpack slung over one shoulder, Philip Robert Kiriakis walked down the high school hallway. He projected his usual air of subdued charm despite his hidden uncertainties. Though widely considered the reigning prince of Salem High, Philip was beginning to feel much more like the court's jester.  
  
Just as the tardy bell rang throughout the building, Philip slipped through the classroom door and into his seat. Knowing Mr. Woods' intolerance of tardiness, Philip breathed a sigh of relief for having made it just in time.  
  
However, as he quickly glanced around at his companions, he realized that he had accepted relief far too early. He still had to get through fifty minutes of class time with the group of people he collectively called his friends.  
  
First period Psychology was the only class that Philip, Belle, Shawn, Chloe, Zach, Jason, and Mimi all had together. That had usually caused it to be one of the louder, more fun classes. Yet, for the past week, the classroom had been drenched in silence - and Philip was far from being the only person to notice.  
  
At the front of the classroom, Mr. Woods stood poised with his attendance book, ready to mark absent those not present. To his astonishment, there was not an empty seat in the classroom. His observant eyes drifted from the noisier side of the room to the silent back corner on his left.  
  
For more than a week, the teens that populated the corner closest to the door had been unusually quiet and unsociable. On any given day, Mr. Woods could usually count on Shawn and Belle leaning forward in their seats, looking past Kevin, and staring at each other with eyes brimming with puppy love. And, when young Mr. Brady was not flirting with his girlfriend, he was surely making conversation with Chloe Lane whose assigned seat was directly behind his own. Yet, Belle had hardly glanced at her significant other and Shawn and Chloe had not once been caught whispering since the previous Friday.  
  
Meanwhile, a typical class period would also include some type of bickering between Jason Masters and Mimi Lockhart. However, all week long, the two had not spoken to each other on a single occasion. In fact, the only people Mr. Woods had even see Jason speaking to were Zach and Chloe. That was enough to worry the teacher.  
  
Beginning his lecture, Mr. Woods could only speculate what could have happened to divide the troupe in such a definite manner.  
  
From his own seat, Philip surveyed his circle of friends. Though he had no idea what had happened, he was certain that he was missing at least one piece of the puzzle. He got the distinct feeling that each and every one of his pals was keeping something from him - and each other.  
  
Philip would be the last person to say that his companions never angered or annoyed him. It was not as if the seven teens had always been best buddies. Yet, since school began at the end of August, the group had slowly transformed into a tight knit set of friends. Their lives had become irrevocably interwoven without any their approval.  
  
There were the obvious problems; such as Chloe having dumped Philip and married Brady. But, even such a distressing experience had not torn the teens apart. They had somehow managed to remain loyal and steadfast.  
  
Yet, whatever happened the previous Friday night took all that camaraderie and tossed it aside. Now, there was unsurpassable tension that hung over the teenagers. It was quickly becoming a feeling that the Kiriakis heir loathed.  
  
To everyone's surprise, Belle and Shawn had still not reconciled. This left Belle and Mimi in their own group while Shawn began to hang out solely with Philip. The most shocking twist in the relationships was Chloe's choice in companions. For mostly unknown reasons, Chloe had distanced herself from both Belle and Shawn. This left the diva with the gang's other two outcasts: Jason and Zach.  
  
As Mr. Woods continued to drone on about the history of behaviorism, Philip attempted to see the larger picture. He struggled to see what was buried in a haze of severed friendships.  
  
The only thing he knew for sure was that something major had happened between Jason and Mimi when they were locked in the storage room at Titan. Yet, neither teen had bothered to hold a conversation with Philip since that night. Jason had entirely avoided Philip, and Mimi had purposely found excuses to walk away anytime Philip tried to carry on a personal conversation.  
  
Philip was most puzzled by Belle's behavior. The generally perky blonde seemed to be assiduously avoiding her boyfriend. In fact, the only person Belle dodged more than Shawn was Zachary Wesley.  
  
Philip inwardly groaned as the jigsaw pieces began to fall together. Seeing things in a new, less trusting light, Philip tried to not think too much about what could have been done or said that would make Belle not want to confront either of her leading men. The situation was again reminding Philip of the heartache he had endured when his girlfriend broke up with him and then decided that she would much rather be with someone a little more rebellious and shadowy.  
  
Yet, none of Philip's speculations could explain why Chloe would rather endure Jason and Zach's company than that of her usual friends.  
  
~ * * ~ * * ~ * * ~ * * ~ * * ~ * * ~  
  
Like Mr. Wood's classroom, the cafeteria was noticeably less amiable without the combined amusements of seven of the school's most well-known students. In the center of the cafeteria sat the crowd's usual table, abandoned like the ancient civilizations the teens studied in history class. There were no clues left to prove what exactly happened to its inhabitants. They had simply disappeared - to other tables.  
  
In his usual confident manner, Philip strode into the cafeteria and appraised his environment. Belle and Mimi were just sitting down at a table to Philip's right, clearly trying to look more engrossed in their conversation than they really were. Philip slowly shook his head but decided to let the girls pretend to be busy. He understood that it was not something to be taken personally. Belle and Mimi each had concerns that they were not yet ready to vocalize. Though a silent bond, it was a common one between the two girls.  
  
Continuing to search the cafeteria for acceptable – and accepting – company, Philip's eyes finally landed on his lovely ex-girlfriend sitting alone at a small table pushed in the back corner. Though Chloe may not be entirely accepting, Philip felt that she was surely worth the effort. Besides, he was brimming with curiosity and could hardly wait to uncover why Chloe had avoided the other teens for a full week.  
  
Sitting his overflowing tray down on the table's surface, Philip slid into the chair across from Chloe. At first he said nothing, as though physically allowing the silence to encompass him. Only after Chloe met his gaze did Philip speak.  
  
"Haven't seen very much of you lately." The words were technically in the form of a statement, but Philip and Chloe both understood that they were truly a request for an explanation.  
  
"It's been a really busy week."  
  
"I bet," Philip impetuously responded. As Chloe once again avoided his gaze, Philip demanded, "Do you want to tell me what's really going on, Chloe?"  
  
"What makes you think anything's going on?"  
  
Philip found himself flabbergasted to the extent of being without a rebuttal. His eyes narrowing even more as he regained his composure, Philip incredulously stated, "You've been hanging out more with Zach Wesley and Jason Masters than the rest of us!"  
  
Though her eyes were surely filling with mild guilt, Chloe kept her tone indignant. "Oh, and you think you are so much better than Jason and Zach, huh?"  
  
"It's not about anyone being better than anyone else."  
  
"Then, what is it about?"  
  
"It's about you," softly responded Philip. "I'm worried about you." Treading on almost forgotten ground, Philip continued, "When you first came to Salem, you tried so hard to distance yourself from anyone who even tried to love you. Please, don't push us all away again."  
  
Looking up into Philip's pleading eyes, Chloe found herself longing to tell him the truth. As he sat pleading with her, Chloe wanted little more than to confess kissing Shawn by accident. She wanted to complain about how distant and uncaring Brady had recently been. She wanted to express her fears of being trapped married to someone who may never truly love her.  
  
Falling back into the old habits that had plagued her upon arriving in Salem, Chloe lied, "You're worrying over nothing. I just didn't want it to look like I was taking sides between Shawn and Belle. I thought it would just be easier to stay out of it until they worked out their problems."  
  
Philip nodded his head in a thoughtful manner before giving it a steady shake. A demanding grin overtook his face as he declared, "Chloe Lane, you're lying to me."  
  
"I am not," Chloe instinctively replied.  
  
"Yes, you are." His lunch long forgotten, Philip crossed him arms across his chest and leaned back in his chair. Showing no signs of weakness, Philip casually ordered, "Just tell me the truth. Whatever you say will stay between the two of us."  
  
That was all the encouragement Chloe needed. Leaning across the table, Chloe whispered in a secretive manner, "I accidentally did something when the power was out last week."  
  
"And, this something would be?"  
  
"I kissed Shawn."  
  
~ * * ~ * * ~ * * ~ * * ~ * * ~ * * ~  
  
As the sound of the final bell faded away, the students of Salem High marched out into the chilly afternoon to welcome their Thanksgiving break. After a few minutes had passed, the crowd had drastically dissipated, everyone eager to reach their bus or vehicle to escape the cold.  
  
Leaning against his sleek black car, Zach stood firm against the wind. He was a man with a mission and would not be deterred by a strong breeze - not even an icy cold one. He stifled a displeased moan as he stole a quick glance upward. The overcast skies looked heavy, threatening to prove correct the weatherman's tale of possible inclement weather over the weekend. Zach could scarcely remember a month that had been doomed by such an amount of precipitation.  
  
Zach gave a mild nod as Jason neared. As usual the two friends had parked their vehicles side-by-side. While Jason carelessly tossed his backpack into his truck, Zach feigned casualness.  
  
Allowing his open truck door to block the cold November wind, Jason watched his pal with mounting curiosity. "What are you up to, Wesley?"  
  
Unable to suppress his grin, Zach replied with false innocence, "What makes you think I'm up to anything?"  
  
Jason completely ignored the question, shaking his head with mild exasperation. "Never mind," muttered the blonde as he stepped into his truck. His hand pausing on the door handle, Jason waited a moment before closing the door. Meeting Zach's gaze, he wisely advised, "Whatever happens, be careful."  
  
~ * * ~ * * ~ * * ~ * * ~ * * ~  
  
The hands of the grandfather clock declared the time to be 3:30 as Craig and Nancy plopped their luggage onto the foyer floor. The weeklong medical conference had left the couple weary and devoid of their usual energy. In addition, neither felt overwhelmingly cheerful after their hellish flight delays. Yet, Craig knew the worst had yet to come.  
  
As her husband alternated his nervous gaze from the stairs to the living room, Nancy gave a critical scowl. "What are you doing?"  
  
"Huh?" Craig distractedly responded, spinning back to look at his spouse.  
  
"Don't huh me, Craig Wesley. You're looking around as though you expect some psycho to attack us at any moment."  
  
"Psycho?" repeated Craig with a shallow laugh. Continuing to cast his eyes in a variety of directions, he remarked, "Nonsense. I doubt there's a psycho in here."  
  
Nancy's eyes narrowed into cruel slits. She knew, without a doubt, that her husband was hiding something. He could lie to the rest of the world without batting a single eyelash. Yet, he could not lie to her. "I want the truth, Craig. Now."  
  
Before Craig could mumble an exasperated answer, the front door was flung open. Craig's right hand instantly shot to his face and began to rub near his eyes as though massaging away a persistent headache. As Sinclair carried her shopping bags into the house, she flashed her most dazzling smile at Nancy and said, "Ah, you're home. How lovely."  
  
Fire flickered in Nancy's eyes as she sent Craig a penetrating gaze. "Not in this lifetime, Craig. There is no way I'm welcoming that little piranha into my home." Looking toward Sinclair, Nancy added, "If you're here for some little weekend getaway – too bad."  
  
"Weekend getaway? Not quite, Nancy. I'm going to be living here." As Nancy's mouth fell agape, the sarcastic brunette continued, "In fact, Zach and one of his little friends helped me move into my new room last weekend."  
  
"You have been living in my house for a week?" Nancy angrily demanded.  
  
"No," replied Sinclair as she carried her shopping bags into the living room. "I had to leave that same day to go back home and take care of some things. And, I just got back to Salem this morning."  
  
Nancy followed the younger woman like a lion would stalk its prey. "Oh, and that is so much better," the redhead sarcastically declared, her arms flaring. "You seem to become more disrespectful and careless ever time I have to see you."  
  
Sinclair, harnessing every ounce of her willpower, bit back the witty comment that rested on the tip of her tongue. For Craig's sake, she would abstain from entering in a war with Nancy – at least for the time being. "Don't worry, Nancy. I'll be a good little girl and stay out of your way."  
  
"That's not good enough." Turning to face her cowering husband, Nancy made her demand. "I want that little trollop out of my house."  
  
Craig struggled to not follow Nancy's lead and lose his temper. He had expected Nancy to be displeased with their latest houseguest, but Craig had hardly anticipated such insults early in the discussion. Though his voice was stern, Craig managed to conceal any rising hostility as he spoke. "Nancy, she's my baby sister. And, for the record, she didn't just drop in. I asked her to move in with us."  
  
"You what?"  
  
"You heard me," curtly responded Craig. "I won't turn my back on my sister. Casting his gaze toward Sinclair, Craig suggested, "Why don't you go ahead and take your bags upstairs? I'm sure you want to finish settling in."  
  
Taking her cue like a pro, Sinclair swooped up her shopping bags and replied, "Yeah, that sounds great." Within seconds she had gracefully departed the room, leaving her brother alone with his seething wife.  
  
Reiterating her earlier statements, Nancy said, "I don't want her living here."  
  
Tired from his travels and the arguments he anticipated, Craig lowered his body into an armchair. He looked up at his wife with tired eyes, silently pleading for her cooperation. "Nancy, once you get accustomed to having Sinclair here, I think you'll be glad to have another female in the house - especially while you're trying to accept Chloe moving out on her own."  
  
Craig's statement seemed to have the opposite effect of what he had desired. Almost to herself, Nancy murmured, "Chloe. "Nancy's face contorted into an even grimmer expression. "Sinclair can't stay here. I want her gone - tonight."  
  
"What?" Craig questioned with exasperation. Nancy's desperation had made such a quick appearance; he was not yet sure how to react.  
  
"I don't want your sister anywhere near Chloe."  
  
Craig was beginning to lose the battle of controlling his temper as he rose to his feet. "As I recall, you said the exact same thing when Zach moved in with us. Then again, you didn't even really want Chloe living with us at first, now did you?" Craig had thrust forth that final, vindictive question before he realized he had even thought such a thing. Yet, on some level, he had been thinking it for quite some time.  
  
Nancy paled, and Craig wandered what thoughts were racing through her mind. Deciding that he would much rather keep wandering than actually find out what Nancy thought, Craig abruptly stated, "I'm going to the hospital. I'm sure I have a lot to get done before Monday morning."  
  
With uncommon reserve, Nancy silently watched her husband make his departure. Though Nancy would never intentionally jeopardize her marriage, she was determined to protect her only daughter from the people she perceived to be the predators of the human world. 


	51. Chapter 49

Philip inwardly cringed as he crossed the foyer and crept toward the stairs. At his side, Chloe looked equally uncomfortable.  
  
Nodding toward the living room, Philip explained in a whisper, "One of the servants has been stealing Nicole's jewelry and some of the silverware. I guess my dad finally figured out who it was."  
  
Chloe quickly stole a glance toward the source of the raised voices before accompanying Philip upstairs. Once the duo reached Philip's bedroom, each released a sigh of relief. Neither relished witnessing the wrath of Victor Kiriakis.  
  
As Philip busied himself with unloading his backpack and leafing through his mail, Chloe silently observed her surroundings. It was the first time she had been in Philip's bedroom since they had broken up, and she was curious to see what changes Philip had made to his living space.  
  
An indefinable emotion grasped Chloe when her gaze fell upon Philip's nightstand. Where once had sat a framed photograph of her and Philip at the Last Blast Dance was now an empty photo frame.  
  
Across the room, Philip's dresser lay barren. Less than six months earlier, it had been cluttered with photographs of Philip with Chloe and arbitrary objects that were significant to them as a couple.  
  
Tearing Chloe from her observations, Philip jovially held up an envelope and stated, "Looks like I got a letter from my sister Billie."  
  
Chloe smiled, albeit weakly. As Philip opened the envelope and pulled out a few sheets of paper, Chloe returned to surveying his bedroom. Almost to herself, the brunette whispered, "A lot has changed in the past year."  
  
Philip looked up from Billie's letter. "Yeah," he cautiously answered. "I suppose it has." He suddenly felt as if his correspondences could be put on hold for a few hours. Once he had stuffed the letter back into the envelope, Philip hesitantly asked, "Are you okay?"  
  
"I guess I've just got a lot to think about."  
  
There was an aloofness in Chloe's voice that unnerved Philip. Though he doubted she would want to share her true problems, Philip was sure that Chloe had more worries than an accidental kiss with Shawn Brady. "You know I'm here if you need to talk.".  
  
A rather hopeful smile conquered Chloe's face. "So, this is what it's like to be your friend . . . I'm lucky to have you in my life, Philip."  
  
It quickly became Philip's turn to be ill at ease. His gaze traveled around his bedroom, focusing on everything but Chloe. He had mentally accepted Chloe as a friend long ago. Yet, the wound from the emotional transition was still tender.  
  
Opting to change the course of the discussion, Philip asked, "Have you and Shawn talked about the kiss?"  
  
"Not really. We've been avoiding each other all week."  
  
Philip nodded his understanding. Posing a more difficult question, he prodded, "What about Brady? When are you going to talk to him about it?"  
  
For a brief moment, Philip was certain that he saw guilt wash across Chloe's face. Yet, if it had been there, it was quickly masked.  
  
"Actually, I'm not sure if I should even bother to tell Brady - or Belle." As though she felt the need to justify her lack of intended action, Chloe added, "After all, it was just a misunderstanding."  
  
"Yeah, but if you don't tell Brady and Belle, it becomes a secret."  
  
The logic behind Philip's words struck Chloe with surprising force. She wondered if such maturity and insight were an aspect of Philip that had been hidden or if he had finally relinquished his last holds on boyhood. If the latter was the case, Chloe was immensely curious what could have happened to jolt Philip into a more adult-like mindset.  
  
"Chloe, I know that Brady . . ." Philip suddenly felt discontented with his own dialogue. Trudging forward with his half spoken thought, Philip concluded, "Brady loves you. That means he'll forgive you for some accidental kiss."  
  
"You have no idea how much I hope you're right."  
  
Approaching Chloe as she stood in front of his window, Philip pulled her into a friendly hug. Pushing aside the memories of when his arms belonged around Chloe's body, Philip said, "It'll be okay. I know Brady. Even if he does get mad at first, he will get over it. I promise."  
  
Outside the Kiriakis mansion, Brady watched the embrace with growing resentment. When he had gotten home that afternoon, the answering machine had been blinking to signal a new message.  
  
Tossing his keys onto the counter, Brady had indifferently hit the play button. The room had been immediately filled with the sound of Chloe's voice. She simply stated that she was going to a friend's house after school and that she would have him drive her home later that evening.  
  
Brady's instinctual displeasure had diminished when he saw Shawn pull into the driveway next door - alone. That left a minimal number of options. Brady highly doubted Chloe was at Jason Master's home and a quick call to the Wesley home proved Zach was not even home.  
  
Picking up his keys once more, Brady had left the house to pay his Uncle Philip a visit.  
  
Now, he stood under Philip's window and watched the younger man stroke Chloe's long, dark hair.  
  
And, that was the last straw.  
  
Brady had quickly grown weary of playing the jealousy card. After all, he considered that to be much more Philip's style. As long as he was able to keep his own heart guarded, Brady fully intended to confront Chloe. If she wanted to romance both Shawn and Philip, Brady would not stand in her way - at least, not directly  
  
Yet, before Brady could move from his spot below the window, he was knocked to the ground by a man running around the corner of the house. Though he could only catch a glimpse of the fleeing man, Brady was nearly certain it was one of his grandfather's employees.  
  
Seconds later, Victor and Nico also rounded the corner. The shouts of other Kiriakis employees could be heard in the distance.  
  
A glance back up at the window proved that the commotion had captured Philip and Chloe's attention. While Chloe's curious gaze lingered on Brady as he rose to his feet, Philip watched in horror as the garage doors opened. Almost instantly, Philip's prized Firebird roared down the driveway and sped onto the street.  
  
Philip pounded his fist against the window pane and watched the vehicle disappear around a corner. With helpless fury, he shouted, "That's my car!"  
  
~ * * ~ * * ~ * * ~ * * ~ * * ~ * * ~  
  
The cold drear of November seemed a world away from Zach and Belle as they traveled down the scenic road near Salem's more affluent neighborhoods.  
  
His grip tightening around the steering wheel, Zach peevishly stated, "You can't blame me for a road detour."  
  
"No, but I can blame you for a lot of other things." In a clearly defensive move, Belle crossed her arms over her chest. When Zach had forcefully insisted that he drive her home, Belle had expected a tense car ride. She had not expected verbal warfare.  
  
"And, what's that suppose to mean?"  
  
"I agreed to let you drive me home. You never said anything about dragging me all over town to run errands." Belle knew that she sounded like a pouting child, but she couldn't stop herself. "It's already getting dark outside, and now it's going to take an extra fifteen minutes for me to get home because of that road being closed."  
  
"Which, again, is not my fault. Unless, of course, you want to blame me for the possible gas leak on Roosevelt Street."  
  
Belle shook her head with frustration. Zach's biting sarcasm was the last thing she needed. The handsome young man had a way of cutting people not only with his words but also with the tone he used to deliver them.  
  
"You should have just taken me straight home."  
  
"Well, it's a little too late for that, now isn't it? Besides, you'll be safe and sound with your mommy and daddy in ten or fifteen minutes."  
  
In an attempt to lash out at her companion, Belle thoughtlessly uttered, "Don't blame me because I have two parents who love me and worry about me. It's not my fault your parents sent you away."  
  
"And, don't you dare blame me for your little problems with Shawn," retorted Zach. In a mocking tone he added, "It's not my fault you kissed me back in that gazebo."  
  
"That was a mistake." Belle glared at Zach as he navigated the car along the hillside road. "It never should have happened."  
  
Belle was nearly certain that Zach rolled his eyes before responding, "Then why did it happen?"  
  
Her voice raising to an unnecessary volume, Belle answered, "I told you it was a mistake. I love Shawn. I love him! You are just some jerk who's screwing my life up! You've done nothing but cause problems since you got to Salem. I wish I'd never met you."  
  
Belle watched with morbid fascination as Zach's facial expression transformed from seething anger to genuine fear. Like the falling rain, time began to freeze. Belle's eyes followed Zach's gaze until she saw a familiar sports car crossing over into their lane.  
  
Belle faintly heard Zach scream a warning as his right hand stretched across the car and checked the security of her seatbelt. Only seconds later, the Mustang was hit head-on by the late model Firebird.  
  
The impact sent the classic Mustang down the jagged hillside.  
  
~ * * ~ * * ~ * * ~ * * ~ * * ~ * * ~  
  
Belle opened her mouth to scream, but as her lips parted, all that emerged was a gargled cry. It was with trembling hands that she gingerly reached out to touch her companion as he hung suspended by the tattered, blood- soaked seatbelt.  
  
In a harsh whisper, the young beauty begged, "Zach . . . Zach . . . wake- up." Belle's voice cracked as her terror escalated. "Zach . . . Oh, god . . . please wake-up . . . Za-"  
  
Belle harshly cut short her pleas when her eyes fell upon the ghastly sight just past her friend. Where just minutes before had been a smooth glass window was now a shattered web stained with blood and dark locks of hair.  
  
A piercing scream scarred the chilly evening air as Belle instinctively jerked away from the injured driver. Hurriedly fumbling with her own safety belt, Belle managed to free herself from its grip. In her state of fear and shock, she hardly noticed the mild pain as she slipped onto the car's roof that was now below her.  
  
Her breaths came in broken gasps as her eyes darted around the car in search of an escape. Her frightened gaze came to rest on the handle used to roll down the Mustang's passenger window. When the petite young woman first tried to turn the metal with her shaking hands, it refused to budge.  
  
After taking a quick glance at her motionless friend, Belle could feel a shower of tears trickle down her face. Though she was unable to keep herself from crying, Belle forced herself to not panic. Readjusting her fingers, Belle tried once more to move the metal. After what felt like an eternity of struggling, her labors were rewarded.  
  
Belle carefully slid herself out the window. Once she dragged her hurting legs onto the cold ground, she dared to look at Zach once more. A barrage of tears began to fall from Belle's eyes.  
  
Never had she seen so much blood. Zach's face was drained of color, barring the deep red that seeped from the gashes on his head. Still, he did not move.  
  
Fighting against the sobs that threatened to take control of her body, Belle began to scream for help. Her arms shook with both pain and fear as she tried to push herself off the ground.  
  
The blonde teen repeatedly stumbled as she climbed up the steep embankment. With each fall to the rocky ground, her hysteria worsened.  
  
Belle's screams for help became distorted cries as she neared the roadside. She paid no attention to the blood on her palms as she took hold of the sharp rocks and used them to pull herself back up to the road.  
  
The combination of shock and the icy rain led Belle's body to shake uncontrollably. She was unsure how much time had passed since the car had slammed into the trees, but she realized each minute that passed was one that may have already been stolen from Zach.  
  
With unsure steps, Belle began to stumble along the pavement. After she had taken a mere eight steps, Brady's jeep came to a stop directly in front of her. Almost immediately, two police cars emerged on the scene.  
  
Brady jumped out of the jeep and ran toward his baby sister. Belle's trembling body collapsed in his arms as Philip and Chloe appeared behind him.  
  
Wiping a streak of blood away from Belle's right eye, Brady softly demanded, "Belle, what happened? Are you in pain?"  
  
As though she was seeing Brady for the first time, Belle dazedly whispered, "I think he's dead." Sobs racking her body once more, Belle weakly cried, "Oh, god. I think he's dead." 


	52. Chapter 50 Part A

Craig wearily rubbed his tired eyes. Yet, no amount of exhaustion could make him look forward to returning home. The medical conference had been hellish enough, but his family situation had made the past day or two even worse.  
  
Things with Nancy were steadily worsening, and Craig feared that Sinclair's arrival would be just enough to demolish the crumbling marriage. Combing his hand through his dark hair, Craig forced aside all his personal worries and tried to focus on the medical chart he was reviewing.  
  
Finding no qualms with Dr. Stevenson's diagnosis, Craig indifferently handed the chart to the nurse behind the ER desk. Again, Craig rubbed his face as though he could physically rub away his fatigue. "Tell Dr. Stevenson I'll be in my office if he needs to discuss Mrs. Mitchell."  
  
"Of course, Dr. Wesley," politely answered the nurse.  
  
Turning away from the nurses' station, Craig paid little consideration to the gurney being rushed through the ER as he made his way toward the elevator. Yet, his attention was captured and his tiredness forsaken when he saw Brady following behind the paramedics.  
  
As a nurse turned Brady away from the examination area, Craig swiftly approached him. Placing a hand on the younger man's shoulder, Craig demanded, "Brady, what happened? Is Chloe all right?"  
  
When Brady turned to look at Craig, an empty expression dominated his handsome facial features. Almost in a whisper, Brady finally replied, "Chloe's fine."  
  
A sigh of relief involuntarily escaped Craig's lips. "Thank, God," he muttered. Yet, when Craig returned his full attention to Brady, he knew that it was not quite time to give thanks. "Brady," Craig gently prodded. "Who was on that gurney?"  
  
Before Brady could deliver an answer, Philip and Chloe ran into the emergency room. Craig could see the fear that lurked in both their eyes. He did not yet know what had happened, but he knew enough to be afraid.  
  
Placing herself at Brady's side, Chloe quietly asked, "How is she?"  
  
"I don't know. The nurse wouldn't let me go back with her," Brady answered with clear frustration. The one thing Brady feared was what he could not control. "I suppose I should just be glad I was able to ride in the ambulance with her."  
  
His own anxiety worsening with each word that was spoken, Craig demanded, "Will someone please tell me what is going on?"  
  
"There was an accident," Chloe began, her voice shaking. "Belle was able to pull herself out but . . ."  
  
There was no need for Chloe to finish her sentence. As a gurney sped into the emergency room, Craig required no explanation. "Zach."  
  
Craig brushed past the teenagers and placed himself alongside the gurney as paramedics rolled Zach into the first available trauma room. Craig wanted to ask about his brother's vitals and the estimated time he had been unconscious, but his mouth was incapable of forming words. Craig simply could not tear his gaze away from the injury to the left side of Zach's head. No medical training was necessary to know that the wound was a severe one.  
  
In the waiting room, Philip, Chloe, and Brady stood as still as statues. Each felt like a helpless child that could watch but never be of assistance.  
  
Struggling for clear and logical thought, Brady said, "I need to call my dad."  
  
Chloe laid her hand on Brady's arm. Wanting to lend her unconditional support, she offered, "I'll go with you. I'll see if I can reach anyone at Shawn's house. I'm sure Belle would want him to be here."  
  
As Chloe and Brady's gazes fell upon him, Philip realized there were two more calls that needed to be made. "I'll call Jason and Meems."  
  
~ * * ~ * * ~ * * ~ * * ~ * * ~ * * ~  
  
Craig paused before approaching the young adults who sat gathered in the ER waiting room. It appeared that Jason Masters, Mimi Lockhart, and Shawn Brady had arrived while Craig was in Trauma Room 1 with Zach.  
  
Off to the side of the teenagers, John and Marlena stood like protective guardians. Parental worry marred both their faces despite any attempts to present a positive facade. Craig wondered if his own expression mirrored such emotions.  
  
Not sure how to greet the tentative group, Craig loudly cleared his throat. It seemed to work. He promptly had the attention of all eight individuals.  
  
John left his untouched cup of coffee on the counter and swiftly neared Craig. "How's my daughter?"  
  
Craig proffered his best attempt at a smile. Though a failure by usual standards, it was a gesture appreciated by John and Marlena. "Lexie is in with Belle right now. But, I did stop by to check on her before coming out here."  
  
"And?" John gruffly demanded. With his only daughter's life possibly hanging in the balance, John hardly had the patience to bother with politeness.  
  
"And, I think she'll be just fine." As Marlena softly thanked God, Craig continued, "Lexie will probably want to keep her in the hospital for a day or so for observations, but there are no indications that Belle received any life-threatening or permanent injuries in the accident."  
  
Slipping into her professional mode, Marlena asked, "What type of injuries did Belle receive? And, when will we be able to see her?"  
  
"Soon," answered Craig. "Now, I want to warn you all that she's going to look a lot worse than she is. And, with the pain medication she's been given, she probably won't be up to talking with anyone until tomorrow."  
  
Concern still dominated John's face. "Pain medication? I thought her injuries weren't serious."  
  
"I said they weren't life-threatening," corrected Craig. "The medication is to ease the pain in Belle's left knee. There will be some swelling and moderate bruising on that leg. Also, the impact cracked two of her ribs, and she needed stitches on her left arm. A paramedic I spoke with said that they had to remove a large shard of glass from there and smaller slivers of glass scratched her face." Fighting to conceal his own emotions, Craig added, "But, by Monday, your daughter will be back at home. She'll be sore, but she'll surely be there with you."  
  
John felt his heart break upon hearing the emotions Craig vainly tried to camouflage. He was struck by the insensitivity of his own behavior. Though nothing had been said about Zach's condition, John knew from what Craig did not say that he was not as lucky as Belle.  
  
Brushing past the others and foregoing pleasantries, Jason harshly demanded, "What about Zach? When can we see him?"  
  
The urgency in Jason's voice tore Craig's heart, allowing a hint of buried emotion to escape. Shaking his head, Craig softly answered, "I . . . I don't know. He was taken to the OR a little while ago." Craig fought to keep his tears from falling, but he found that was hard to do when witnessing the concern of Zach's friends. "Why don't all of you go home and get something to eat." Reaching out for Chloe's hand, Craig gave it a reassuring squeeze. "I'll call all of you in the morning to let you know if there have been any changes."  
  
"No way," responded Jason as he sat back down. "I'm not going anywhere."  
  
Returning the squeeze Craig had given her, Chloe added, "That goes for me, too."  
  
Craig weakly smiled but feared that Zach's friends did not truly understand the bleakness of the situation. "I know you all care about Zach and Belle, but I really do think it would be best if you went home. I'm afraid . . ."  
  
Interrupting the older man, Jason vowed, "I'm staying. I don't desert my friends."  
  
Mimi stubbornly sat back down beside Jason. "I'm not leaving either."  
  
"Same here," chimed Shawn as he returned to the uncomfortable chair he had earlier occupied.  
  
"You know I'm not leaving," added Philip as he sat down with his friends.  
  
Glancing around the waiting area, Brady concluded, "I guess it's unanimous. We're staying."  
  
~ * * ~ * * ~ * * ~ * * ~ * * ~ * * ~  
  
Craig wearily entered his dark office; he did not bother with turning on the overhead lights. Sitting down at his desk, Craig flipped on his lamp and a soft light enveloped the area around him.  
  
In truth, Craig knew that he had purposely lingered in the waiting room a little longer than necessary. And, he surely had not taken the stairs because he desired the exercise.  
  
Yet, the delays could not stop the inevitable. Craig had eventually arrived at his office and would now have to make the call he so dreaded.  
  
Picking up the phone, Craig was somewhat surprised by how heavy it felt in his hand. Never before had plastic seemed to weigh so much. With a single punch to the number pad, Craig speed dialed his home.  
  
Nancy answered the phone on the third ring.  
  
"Nancy," Craig greeted, no longer having the strength to feign cheerfulness or even indifference. As he began to lose the fight for composure, Craig inquired, "Is my sister home?"  
  
"Yes," answered Nancy with some hesitance. "Sinclair's here. But, if you are needing to make a family announcement or something, you should know that your brother didn't both to come home for dinner and still hasn't shown up. I'm sure he out with one of . . ."  
  
"He's in surgery," interrupted Craig. "That's why I'm calling." There was a gasp on the other end of the line. Not waiting for his wife's reply, Craig continued, "Zach's hurt pretty bad, and I thought I should be the one to tell Sinclair."  
  
"Of course. I'll run upstairs and get her." Craig heard a click as Nancy laid the phone down on the counter. Time passed painfully slow as he waited to hear his younger sister's voice. He tried to imagine just the right words and tone to use. Unfortunately, Craig was unsure if words existed that could ease the impact of what he had to say.  
  
"Hello?" The greeting came almost as a question. Craig realized that Sinclair's intuitive nature had already made her suspicious of the call. "What's going on?"  
  
"Clair," began Craig with the affectionate name. "I'm at the hospital. I think you need to come down here."  
  
A mental fog began to flood Sinclair's thoughts. "I hate hospitals. You know that." Verbally working through the haze, Sinclair continued, "Why would I need . . . "  
  
Silence stretched across the line. Breaking it with soft words, Craig stated, "I'll be in my office waiting for you."  
  
Too anxious to wait until reaching the hospital, Sinclair demanded, "It's Zach, isn't it? Is he hurt?" No response. "Craig, answer me! Is Zach going to be okay?"  
  
The fear that gripped Sinclair was evident even through a telephone line, and it was Craig's breaking point. "Sweetheart, I don't know. I honestly don't know."  
  
"I'll be there as soon as I can." 


	53. Chapter 50 Part B

Time passed with excruciating slowness as a group of worried friends sat in the fourth floor waiting room. When Belle had been moved to a private room, John and Marlena had gone upstairs to sit with her. At that time, a nurse suggested that the teenagers move to a waiting area upstairs where there would be less noise and people. She had added that she would let Dr. Wesley know where they were waiting.  
  
Jason and Mimi sat close together on the sofa with Philip. Shawn sat in a chair to their left, still disappointed that he would not be able to visit Belle until the next morning. Across from Shawn, Chloe was sitting in another chair, Brady perched on its arm.  
  
Unable to handle the suffocating silence, Mimi rambled, "I can't believe this is happening. I mean, it's so weird to think that a few months ago we didn't even know Zach. And, now, we may be losing him."  
  
Jason wanted to scream at Mimi, telling her to not say such things. However, a part of him feared that she was right. He had no guarantee that he would ever see his best friend again.  
  
With a weak smile, Chloe commented, "I remember the first time I met Zach. I'd had a horrible day and wanted to go upstairs and block out the rest of the world. But, when I got to my bedroom, there he was."  
  
(FLASHBACK - Ch. 11)  
  
When Chloe turned around from shutting the door behind her, she found herself without the ability to move. A scream already building in her throat, Chloe could only stare at the person stretched out on her bed.  
  
Besides his faded blue jeans and tight red shirt, the handsome, dark-haired young man wore a sly grin. Keeping one arm behind his head, he used the other to run through his spiky hair.  
  
In a voice hardly above a whisper, Chloe demanded, "Who are you?"  
  
His smile remaining firmly placed on his face, the young man remarked, "And, I thought Nancy gave me a warm welcome. I was here ten minutes before she made up some excuse to get out of the house."  
  
"Once again, who are you?"  
  
"Jeesh, don't bother being too polite," said the young man without rising from Chloe's bed. "I'm Craig's brother Zach. And, lucky for you, I live here."  
  
In an almost shrill scream, Chloe yelled, "Craig!"  
  
"Craig!" Zach mimicked. With a laugh, he quietly added, "Let the good times roll."  
  
(END FLASHBACK)  
  
Mimi grinned at Chloe's story. "Zach definitely has a way of making a lasting first impression."  
  
Searching for anything to distract him from his concern, Jason replied, "Yeah, and I bet Jeremy Horton would say the same thing about you."  
  
A light blush crept into Mimi's cheeks. "The day I met Jeremy is one that I will never forget.  
  
(FLASHBACK - Ch. 4)  
  
So lost in her thoughts, Mimi did not see the approaching figure until she, and her chocolate ice cream, smacked into him. Losing her balance as she bumped into him, Mimi instinctively reached for him to steady her. By grabbing his shirt, she only succeeded in causing him to also lose his balance and knocked the both of them into Salem Place's fountain. Unlike Mimi, the poor fellow was able to catch himself a little and keep from his shoulders up dry. Mimi was far from being that lucky. The couple was immediately surrounded by onlookers who found the situation quite amusing. Among those onlookers was none other than Jason Masters.  
  
Approaching the fountain just as Mimi and the unfortunate person she had practically assaulted were getting out of the fountain, Jason asked in his most taunting voice, "Mimi, what did you DO to that poor guy?"  
  
Turning approximately ten different shades of red in less than thirty seconds, Mimi tried her best to ignore Jason's comment. Turning away from Jason and his obnoxious grin, Mimi found herself staring at the unlucky person that she had run into and consequently caused to go for an impromptu swim in the fountain.  
  
Turning an added shade of red, Mimi quickly began, "Oh. My. God. I am SO sorry. I swear I did not mean to run into you like that! I am just so sorry! I swear I'll find some way to pay for your dry-cleaning bill. Really, it was an accident."  
  
Jeremy Horton had the strangest urge to laugh at the rambling young woman before him. From head to toe, she was drenched. Her hair, which he felt certain she had spent a great amount of time on that morning, was now matted to her head and her eyeliner and mascara were forming black streaks down her face. He wondered if he looked half as bad as she did. Reaching up and realizing that he still had chocolate ice cream on his neck from her running into him, he concluded that he probably looked worst.  
  
(END FLASHBACK)  
  
"I wish the rest of you could have seen her in that fountain - it was hilarious," recalled Jason.  
  
"Maybe for you," retorted Mimi with a relaxed smile. "Of course, I wasn't through with Jeremy just yet. The next time I was at Salem Place, I ruined another of his shirts by bumping into him again." Her smile fading just slightly, Mimi commented to herself, "So much has changed since then."  
  
Hoping to keep the intense gloom at bay, Philip flashed Mimi his infamous dimples. "But, Meems, if you had never made a fool of yourself in front of Jeremy, none of the rest of us could have humiliated ourselves with that love machine. After all, that whole party was just a way to cheer you up."  
  
Shawn gave a good-natured groan as the memories spilled over him.  
  
Across the room, Chloe smirked, "Before that so-called party even started, I told you that it wasn't going to work."  
  
(FLASHBACK - Ch. 7)  
  
Looking at Shawn as though he were a three-year-old, Chloe curtly said, "Shawn, it's a love machine."  
  
"No, no. Not a love machine, the love machine. Major difference."  
  
"Oh, really?" Chloe asked skeptically.  
  
"Yes, really. A love machine is just, well, a love machine. But, this is THE love machine. As in, the love machine that will make Mimi forget all about that embarrassing little incident at Salem Place. I'm telling you, Chloe, this plan is going to work perfectly."  
  
(END FLASHBACK)  
  
"As I remember," began Philip. "It turned out to be one of the worst ideas Shawn ever had."  
  
Speaking for the first time since the conversation began, Brady noted, "Yeah, that night definitely wasn't full of our best moments."  
  
(FLASHBACK - Ch. 8-10)  
  
Lunging at Philip, Brady knocked him onto the table before they both fell to the floor. Struggling to push Brady off him, Philip yelled, "You're never going to get her! She's mine."  
  
Punching Philip with a newfound sense of purpose, Brady remarked, "You don't own her, Philip. You can't even understand her. In fact, you'll never understand her - just like she'll never really fall in love with you."  
  
Throwing Brady off him, Philip gave him a good kick in the side before Brady unexpectedly grabbed his ankle and brought him back down to the floor. Rising, Brady approached his irate uncle. Seeing Brady hover above him, Philip, too, rose to his feet, remarking, "Come on, I dare you. Give it your best shot." . . . . .  
  
. . . . . "Look, would the two of you stop fighting long enough for us to just get this done?" Answered only with silence, Shawn continued, "Alright, we have to make sure that this looks realistic."  
  
"Realistic? Shawn, man, do you even hear yourself? Come on, it's a freakin' love machine."  
  
"Whatever, Philip. We just have to make sure that Mimi thinks that it's realistic."  
  
Under her breath, Chloe muttered, "That shouldn't be too hard." . . . . .  
  
. . . . . Willing to do almost anything to keep Philip from starting yet another argument, Shawn agreed, "Fine, you guys get a ten. Can we move on? After the two of you are done, Philip, you're going to use that Kiriakis charm of yours to convince Mimi to get in the chair and . . ."  
  
"Mimi's about the only one his so-called charm will work on," remarked Chloe as she flashed Philip a smug grin.  
  
"Whatever! I just want to do this so I can go home!" Shawn yelled as he felt any power he had over the situation slowly fade away with Philip and Chloe's relationship. "Look, Chloe, just grab some guy that you think is hot and put him in the chair beside Mimi."  
  
"Oh, so I guess we should be expecting Brady in the chair," commented Philip as he sent Chloe his own smug grin.  
  
Walking to the curtains, Shawn muttered, "That's it, I give up." . . . . .  
  
. . . . . "Hi, I don't believe we've met. I'm Jeremy Horton," greeted Mimi's newest friend as he extended a friendly hand to Jason.  
  
Purposely ignoring the proffered handshake, Jason despondently muttered, "Jason Masters." Jason had just assumed the guy would immediately prove to be a jerk. He was unpleasantly surprised when the guy offered him a genuine smile and introduction . . . . .  
  
. . . . . As he was pushing his way through the rambunctious teenagers, Jason felt a hand grasp his arm. When he turned to verbally assault his attacker, his cruel words died on his lips. Instead, he merely stated, "Not now, Belle."  
  
Belle stood stunned as she watched Jason walk away from her without another word. She was beginning to wonder if rudeness was a contagious disease, because it seemed as if all her friends were suffering from it . . . . .  
  
. . . . . Taking a single step that put him toe-to-toe with Philip, Shawn replied, "I never said I knew everything, but everyone knows that you and Chloe just aren't cutting it as a couple."  
  
"Oh, and I suppose you're just the king of love, aren't you? When was the last time you even kissed a girl? You can't even get up the courage to ask Belle out, but you expect me to listen to you analyze my love for Chloe?"  
  
"Look, Philip, I'm not saying any of this to be mean. I know that you and Chloe care about each other. That much is obvious. I'm just afraid that the longer you two lie to yourselves, the more it's going to hurt when it's over."  
  
Giving Shawn a rough push, Philip warned, "Stay out of it, Shawn. I'm warning you."  
  
Shawn moved back closer to Philip and dared, "Oh, yeah? You're warning me? What exactly are you going to do?"  
  
"What is your problem, Shawn?" Philip asked as he turned to look away from his pal. Shawn was acting stranger than usual, and Philip knew that he was about a remark away from decking his precious nephew. "Why don't you just back off?"  
  
"Why don't you just make me?"  
  
"Shawn, seriously, what is your deal? If you don't shut your mouth, I'm going to shut it for you."  
  
"Yeah, why do I doubt that?"  
  
Before Shawn could utter one more sarcastic question, Philip was knocking him to the floor, both temporarily forgetting that they should be watching the light.  
  
As the scuffle continued, both young men began to yell things that were neither appropriate or a true reflection of their feeling. Lost in the angry moment, Philip and Shawn both just wanted to hurt the other with both words and violence.  
  
"I swear to God, Shawn, if you're wanting Chloe for yourself, you're going to be sorry," vowed Philip as he used his right fist to punch Shawn in the stomach, ignoring the fact that they had pulled the curtain open slightly during their fight and a small crowd was gathering, including Belle and Chloe.  
  
Wanting to do anything to make Philip mad, Shawn remarked, "Oh, yeah? Just what would you do if I said I was going after Chloe? Throw a fit and have your rich father try to bribe her into staying with you? It wouldn't work, Philip - unlike you, Chloe has morals." The very moment the words left his mouth, Shawn knew he didn't mean them. He had never been interested in Chloe, and never would be. Shawn only had eyes for one girl - Belle Black. And, he knew that that Philip was a decent person, but Shawn just couldn't resist the opportunity to provoke Philip even more.  
  
However, that was the final insult that Shawn would utter before Philip knocked him halfway across the room, causing him to fall over the lever, pushing it all the way to the floor . . . . .  
  
. . . . . With a violent collision, the young men met. Shawn attempted to spin Philip around and make him lose his grip, but it proved to be yet another plan of his destined to fail. At the very moment Shawn began to spin Philip, Chloe stepped forward, begging them to stop.  
  
Before anyone could prevent the accident, Philip, Shawn, and Chloe all fell backwards against the table set up with the food and drinks for the evening. Chloe released a high-pitched scream as she fell over with the guys and they landed as a group beside the punch bowl, causing it to flip over on top of them . . . . .  
  
(END FLASHBACK)  
  
Wanting to continue distracting his worried pals, Philip pointed in Shawn's direction. "Too bad that wasn't the last time I agreed to help him with one of his little plans."  
  
Her brow furrowed with confusion, Chloe asked, "What other scheme did Shawn drag you into?"  
  
Philip raised his index and middle fingers. "I have two words for you. Halloween party."  
  
"What?" Mimi inquired with confusion.  
  
With a shake of his head, Shawn explained, "The only reason Philip threw that Halloween party was to help me get closer to Belle. I wanted our first official date to be special."  
  
"Ah," cooed Mimi. "That's so sweet. Of course, it wasn't like any of us were surprised when you two finally got together."  
  
Shawn scooted forward in his seat. He was grateful to have his friends to keep him company and to remind him of all the wonderful moments they had shared. "What are you talking about?"  
  
"Shawn, you and Belle were so obvious. I remember this one time I was at Belle's house and you two just kept flirting and flirting and flirting."  
  
(FLASHBACK - Ch. 4)  
  
"Shawn Brady, would you stop!" squealed Belle playfully as she swatted Shawn's hand away from her hair. From across the coffee table, Mimi dramatically rolled her eyes. There was only so much of Shawn and Belle and their severe case of denial that she could take - and she was quickly reaching her limit.  
  
As soon as Belle resumed her conversation with Mimi, Shawn began to lightly tap Belle's colorful hair clips that formed a semi-circle across the top of her head. When he realized that she was trying to ignore him, Shawn decided to try a new tactic. Acting as though he was looking for something, Shawn began to lean up and look on top of Belle's head and make the exaggerated sounds of thought.  
  
"Hmm," loudly exclaimed Shawn.  
  
Finally giving in to Shawn's childish game, Belle asked, "Shawn-Douglas Brady, what are you doing?"  
  
Feigning innocence, Shawn answered, "Well, I was just trying to follow the rainbow of hair thingies to see if I could find a pot of gold. Too bad all I could find was Belle the leprechaun."  
  
Giggling, Belle punched Shawn's arm and began to tell him yet again to leave her alone when Mimi suddenly stood and began to make her way to the door.  
  
Belle turned around on the couch to face Mimi and asked, "Meems, where are you going? Is something wrong?"  
  
"Yeah, something's wrong. I got stuck spending the afternoon alone with the two most blind people I have ever met!"  
  
(END FLASHBACK)  
  
"Mimi's right," agreed Brady. "You guys were so transparent. I think everyone else in the world knew you would get together before the two of you even knew."  
  
(FLASHBACK - Ch. 6)  
  
Cutting his sister off, Brady analyzed with a triumphant smirk, "Belle, you're babbling. And, we both know what that means. I am right. You do have a thing for Shawn."  
  
"Do not!"  
  
"Do so!"  
  
"Do not!"  
  
"Do so!"  
  
"What on earth are the two of you arguing about?" John asked as he came in the front door with a hint of a smile appearing on his face.  
  
"Nothing, Daddy," Belle quickly answered.  
  
"Okay," John drawled out the word before giving a short laugh and turning his attention to his son. "So, Brady, what are the two of you arguing about?"  
  
"Just how Belle likes . . ." Brady's sentence was cut short as Belle clamped her hand over his mouth and silently begged him with her eyes to not say anything to their father about her supposed crush on Shawn.  
  
Pushing his sister's hand away from his face, Brady answered his father, "We were just arguing about how Belle likes . . . to eat all the ice cream before I get a chance to get to it."  
  
"Sure," replied John, knowing full and well that his children were arguing over anything but ice cream. Unable to keep from teasing his daughter just a little, John added as he walked up the stairs, "If you don't want to tell your old man the truth, that's okay. After all, it's not as though you were talking about a certain young man named Shawn, now were you?"  
  
As John disappeared upstairs, Brady erupted in laughter, "I TOLD you that half of Salem knew you had a crush on Shawn. Even Dad knows. Man, this is too funny."  
  
"Oh, shut-up, Brady."  
  
(END FLASHBACK)  
  
Chloe cast an observant eye over the waiting area. Though each person was tired and hungry, no one was leaving. They stayed for one reason. They were friends. Verbally conveying her thoughts, Chloe stated, "I just can't believe that all of us are here together. A year ago, there was nothing that could have brought all of us together."  
  
"She's right," acknowledged Philip. "It's weird how petty all of our old arguments seem."  
  
As the room returned to a silent state, Mimi recalled the single moment when she knew relationships were about to change.  
  
(FLASHBACK - Prologue)  
  
Almost as if on cue, Jan's taunting voice came from behind Mimi, "Oh, look, it's poor little Mimi. Gee, what's the matter? Did your dad lose his job again?"  
  
"Leave me alone, Jan. I have better things to do than listen to you."  
  
"Like what? Finding a new cardboard box for your family to live in? You didn't really think that anyone forgot about last summer, did you? Even if your bum of a father does have a job now, he'll always be remembered as the guy that couldn't even support his own family. I guess that would make him almost as worthless as you."  
  
Before Mimi could even try to defend herself and her family, Jason appeared behind Jan and roughly turned her to face him. Loudly he ordered, "Shut your mouth, Jan. Because, I'm really getting sick of hearing you go on and on. And, everyone else is too. So, why don't you just can it?"  
  
Mimi stared at Jason with almost blind admiration. Other than Shawn, he was the only guy who had ever defended her to anyone. It was an amazingly good feeling.  
  
(END FLASHBACK)  
  
Minutes passed in an awkward silence, but no one seemed to have the right words. Looking down at his wife, Brady knew that she and the others needed something to distract them from their fears. Physically forcing himself to chuckle, Brady inquired, "Remember that mud fight we had at the carnival?"  
  
Philip covered his face with his hands. "I was actually hoping that we could not remember that fight," he muttered only half-jokingly.  
  
Nervously wringing his hands together, Jason simply commented, "That seems like a lifetime ago."  
  
"How did that whole mess even start?" Mimi asked.  
  
"He did it," jokingly accused Shawn as he pointed at Philip. "Philip was in a bad mood and took it out on Belle. Brady and I ended up arguing with him - and each other. Next thing you know, Chloe is tossing mud at all of us."  
  
(FLASHBACK - Ch. 3)  
  
Chloe turned away from Philip and scooped up a large amount of mud in each hand. Walking as gracefully as the mud covering her would allow, Chloe made her way to where Brady and Shawn were still arguing . Chloe loudly cleared her throat to get the attention of the guys. As they turned simultaneously to face her, she smiled deviously as she took a fistful of mud and threw it in each of their faces . . . . .  
  
. . . . . Deciding that someone needed to help Philip out of the mud, Jason hesitantly approached his friend and extended a helpful hand, silently vowing that this was the last time he was helping the K-Man after a disagreement over Chloe.  
  
Grabbing hold of Jason's hand, Philip gave an all-too-happy smile before he unexpectedly gave a hard yank on Jason's arm, pulling him into the mud . . . . .  
  
. . . . . As Mimi continued her rant, Philip and Jason exchanged a knowing glance. Mimi, waving her arms toward the sky as she cursed the weather, did not notice Philip mouthing to the count of three. Before she even knew what was happening, the guys each took hold of one of her ankles and yanked her into the mud . . . . .  
  
. . . . . Belle decided that Chloe had the right idea when she splattered the guys with mud. Reaching down, Belle scooped a nice, large amount of mud into her hand. Giving Shawn her most mischievous smile, she said, "You really should have better manners." That said Belle slung the mud in Shawn's direction. Ducking, Shawn was able to miss being hit - Brady wasn't so lucky.  
  
Feigning anger though he was actually in a rather good mood, Brady screamed, "Tink! Learn to throw!" . . . . .  
  
. . . . . Throwing herself at Brady, Chloe screamed, "Girls against guys!"  
  
Having just gotten to their feet, Philip and Jason grabbed Mimi. Before sending her back into the mud, Jason said, "You heard what she said, "Girls versus guys! Let the war begin!"  
  
With Mimi safely deposited in the mud, Philip turned his attention to Chloe, who after tackling Brady, tried to make an escape. Her plans were halted by Philip, who's chest she ran into. "Hello, beautiful." . . . . .  
  
. . . . . Chloe's question was answered by Philip grabbing both her hands and pulling her around in a dizzying circle. As she spun around she could see Shawn was still hovering over Belle. Now, however, Mimi had attached herself to his back and was slinging mud at the back of his head. She was also slinging the mud at Jason who was trying to get his arms around her waist so he could pull her off Shawn . . . . .  
  
. . . . . Philip returned Brady's smile and proceeded to help him. Happily, the two used Chloe's arms and legs to swing her body dangerously close to the mud. Being swung back and forth through the air, Chloe laughed harder than she had in months. If only for a few minutes, her problems were erased and she was free to laugh and smile.  
  
(END FLASHBACK)  
  
Shawn smiled at the fond memory. "Why does it seem like we're always fighting?"  
  
"Because, we are," answered Jason. "If we're not throwing punches, we're at least arguing with each other."  
  
From Jason's side, Mimi added, "But, we're still friends. We care about each other, so it would take way more than a few fights to tear us all apart."  
  
Mimi's words hit Chloe especially hard. During her lonely childhood, she had never expected to find such a close circle of friends. "So, the past few months have been full of fun times, senseless fights, crazy schemes, and . . ."  
  
"Humiliating flirtations and romantic escapades," supplied Jason with a mischievous grin.  
  
Philip wistfully curled the corners of his mouth upward but failed to make a true smile. "For better or worse, we've stolen hearts and broken them."  
  
(FLASHBACKS)  
  
***When Chloe only remained silent, Philip sadly stated, "I love you, Chloe. I love you more than I've ever loved anyone else."  
  
Chloe was not able to meet Philip's eyes as she responded, "I've never doubted that. Not ever."  
  
His eyes lightly misted over with unshed tears, Philip stated, "This is the end, isn't it?" . . . . .  
  
. . . . .Chloe's heart broke just a little bit more as she saw a single tear slip down Philip's cheek. It wasn't until she felt his hand raise up and graze her face that she realized she, too, was crying . . . . .***  
  
***Mimi stood in a complete state of shock, her mouth hanging open in an exaggerated manner. Try as she may, Mimi could not tear her eyes off Jason's bare chest and the water droplets that glistened on his tan skin or the simple white towel that hung dangerously loose from his waist.. Opening her mouth to utter an apology, Mimi found no words.  
  
Once he recovered from his own shock, Jason asked, "Mimi, what are you doing here?"  
  
"Uh," Mimi gulped. "I . . . well, I came over to get my bracelet. Yeah. . . my bracelet. Um, your mom called and said that I must have dropped it over here . . . and, I well, um . . ." Mimi averted her gaze before asking, "What was I saying?"  
  
One side of his mouth turning up just slightly into a grin, Jason answered, "You said you came over for your bracelet."  
  
"Oh, yeah, the bracelet. Your sister told me that you had it up here and to just come on up because you were already up here. I swear, I didn't think that you were going to just strut out of the bathroom in nothing but a towel."  
  
"Strut?" Jason questioned as he continued to observe Mimi's nervous nature. He actually found it rather cute the way she seemed so mortified just because she caught him in his towel. ***  
  
***"Marry me."  
  
"Ha, very funny, Brady," responded Chloe, her eyes expressing the complete shock her words did not.  
  
His eyes still remaining locked on the video game he was playing, Brady calmly responded, "I happen to take marriage very seriously and don't think it's funny at all."  
  
"Marriage, no. Me marrying you, yes. That is funny. Now, seriously, what is your real plan?"  
  
Defeating the last enemy spaceship and saving Planet Earth, Brady casually tossed the controller aside and turned his full attention to Chloe. "That is my real plan."***  
  
***The dark haired beauty's head was bowed as though in prayer, giving her the appearance of an angel. As though sensing Philip's compelling gaze upon her, the young woman slowly lifted her head. Her deep blue-gray eyes meeting Philip's, her painted lips slowly fashioned themselves into a devilish grin.  
  
In that instant, Philip regained his mobility and darted toward the elevator. As the opening of the doors narrowed from feet to inches, Philip slipped his lean body into the elevator. Putting on his dimpled smile as comfortably as his favorite sweatshirt, Philip charmingly greeted, "Hello."  
  
The girl kept her gaze focused solely on Philip, her eyes glittering with bemusement and adoration. Offering a half-smile, she replied, "Hey."  
  
Time seemingly stopped as the two stood staring at each other, the slow hum of the moving elevator all that broke the silence. And, then, even that sound stopped.  
  
As the overhead light flickered out, Philip cheerily commented, "Guess this means we're going to be stuck in here alone for a while." Extending his right hand through the darkness, Philip politely identified himself, "Philip."  
  
Shaking her companion's hand, the girl replied, "Sinclair." ***  
  
***While Brady had been skulking up the stairs, Chloe had quickly concluded that the man she had passionately assaulted was not her husband. Though her lips had only encountered Brady's on a few occasions, it was a feeling that could not be forgotten or duplicated.  
  
Pulling away from her companion, Chloe squinted through the dark to make out his facial features. However, saving her from going to such trouble, her friend plopped that last large battery into the flashlight and pointed the beam toward his face. "Hey, Chloe."  
  
Chloe squealed Shawn's name in shock. She then used both hands to shove him back a little farther. "What are you going here . . . kissing me?"  
  
"Kissing you? Chloe, you attacked me!"***  
  
***Using every ounce of self-restraint that she possessed, Chloe kept herself from turning away from Brady and fleeing down the aisle. She was almost certain that he, the priest, and half the guests could hear her heart pounding within her chest. Never in her life had one event seemed so intense and perplexing. Within moments she would truly be Mrs. Brady Black – till death would they part.  
  
Hearing her cue from the priest, Chloe softly said the two words that would most certainly change her life, "I do."***  
  
***"Oh, my god," Mimi exclaimed. "That sounds like Jason! That is Jason!"  
  
Her eyes becoming as wide as saucers, Belle attempted to discreetly point behind Mimi. Looking at Belle as though she were losing her sanity, Mimi asked, "What? What are you pointing at?"  
  
"Behind you!" Belle hissed.  
  
Turning around, Mimi found herself looking into Jason's stunning green eyes as he belted out the song lyrics. She was stunned when the popular athlete boldly winked at her. From the laughter of those nearby, Mimi knew it was not an action that went unnoticed.  
  
As Jason tried to near Mimi, she slammed her locker shut and began to nervously back away. "What are you doing, Jason?"  
  
His only answer was to continue singing.  
  
Gasping with sincere shock, Mimi turned from her would-be suitor and ran down the hallway. Completely unaware of the fact that he was embarrassing Mimi rather than flattering her, Jason hurried down the hall after her.***  
  
***Her earlier anger and frustration completely dissipated, Mimi softly requested, "Tell me something else about yourself that would surprise me."  
  
Jason tossed Mimi a skeptical glance as though to ask if she were serious. Seeing that there were no indications of jesting on her face, Jason answered, "Well, you already know about my obsession with barbeque chips and sour cream dip, so I'm not sure what else there is to tell you, Meems."  
  
"Oh, come on, Jase. I don't believe that for a minute. I bet there are a ton of things that you've never told me."  
  
Garnering every ounce of his courage and leaping into the moment fate had handed him, Jason answered, "How about the fact that I think I might have fallen in love with you?" ***  
  
(END FLASHBACKS) 


	54. Chapter 51 A New Day Dawns

Bo smiled sympathetically as he surveyed the waiting area. It appeared that Zach and Belle's friends had finally lost their battle and drifted into a troubled sleep. Jason Masters was slouched over on the couch with Mimi Lockhart's head resting on his lap. Her feet stretched down almost to Philip who had fallen asleep at the opposite end of the couch.  
  
To the left of the couch, Chloe Lane had slipped off her shoes and pulled her feet under her as she dozed in the chair. Her long dark hair spilled over the arm of the chair where her head rested.  
  
Bo found his own son slumbering in the other chair. Shawn's legs were stretched out and the young man looked as if he might slip out of his seat at any moment.  
  
Casting his critical gaze around the room once more, Bo realized that something was wrong - someone was missing.  
  
In response to Bo's unspoken question, Brady appeared at his side. In a whisper, he explained, "I woke up a little while ago. I tried to sneak into Belle's room to check on her, but a nurse was in there checking her vitals."  
  
Bo offered his nephew a sympathetic nod. "Belle's a strong girl. She'll come through all of this just fine."  
  
"Yeah," acknowledged Brady. Though his first instinct would always be to protect Belle, Brady had finally realized that his baby sister was transforming into a strong, independent young woman. Glancing at his wristwatch, Brady curiously asked, "It's still really early. Is there a reason that you came over?"  
  
Bo shrugged as he answered, "Not really. I woke up and couldn't go back to sleep, so I thought I would drive over and make sure no one had anything to add to the statements given to the police." With a wry smile, he added, "Besides, Hope was up most of the night worrying about Shawn. I thought she would feel better if I came over to discreetly see how he was holding up."  
  
Brady reluctantly smiled at the caring paternal gesture. Answering Bo's obscured question, he said, "I really don't think there's anything else we can tell the police. I had just gotten to my grandfather's house when that guy knocked me to the ground and ran off toward the garage. The next thing I knew, he was speeding off in Philip's car. Philip and Chloe ran out of the house and we tried to follow the guy in my jeep while Victor called the police."  
  
"What happened when you arrived at the scene?" softly inquired Bo as he led Brady away from the others.  
  
Brady grimaced ever so slightly as he recalled the event. "By the time we got there, the guy had already smashed into Belle and Zach. Belle had climbed up to the road and . . . I guess she was trying to go get help or something."  
  
Again, Bo gave an understanding nod of his head. "How's the Wesley kid doing?"  
  
"We really haven't heard anything officially," answered Brady regretfully. "But, I did see him when the paramedics first wheeled him in, and he looked pretty bad."  
  
"I'm sorry to hear that," responded Bo.  
  
His gaze wandering to where his wife slumbered, Brady stated, "I tried to get Chloe to go home some time after midnight, but she didn't want to leave until she knew Zach was going to be okay." Finally voicing what many feared, Brady added, "Unfortunately, I'm not completely sure Zach is going to be able to bounce back this time."  
  
Craig frowned slightly as he entered his office. Curled up in a chair near his window, Sinclair motionlessly sat. Her dark gaze was directed toward the morning's horizon, but Craig doubted if she was really seeing any of it. It disturbed Craig to know that his sister had remained sitting there all night, foregoing sleep or true rest.  
  
"I want you to go home," commanded Craig, softly shutting the door as he entered. "You haven't moved from that position since I left. I know you're worried about Zach, but hurting yourself won't help him."  
  
When Sinclair gave no verbal response, Craig suggested, "At least let me take you down to the cafeteria for breakfast."  
  
"I'm not hungry."  
  
"I don't care if you're hungry or not," responded Craig, easily slipping into the role of protective big brother. "You're going to eat."  
  
Replying with the legendary Wesley tenacity, Sinclair answered, "I don't want to eat. I want to see Zach."  
  
"As soon as the doctors are through with him, I promise that you can see your brother. But, for right now, you're going to have to be patient."  
  
Finally tearing her gaze from the window, Sinclair turned in her seat so that she could look at her older brother. "I'm really scared."  
  
Those three words acted much like a dagger to Craig's heart. Like Zach, Sinclair had always been fearless. To hear the younger woman so weakly admit fear tore apart Craig's tough veneer. Resting against his desk, Craig truthfully responded, "So am I."  
  
As the elevator doors opened, Jeremy stole a glance at his watch. 6:37 A.M. Stepping onto University Hospital's fourth floor, Jeremy's eyes searched the area for his friends. He quickly spotted the group in the waiting area to his right.  
  
Jeremy approached the slumbering group with quiet footsteps and observant eyes. Hesitance tainted his usually carefree stride. Possessed by morbid fascination, Jeremy was unable to direct his gaze away from Mimi as she slept with her head resting on Jason's lap. And, Jeremy was unable to ignore Jason's left arm draped around Mimi's body. It was not the casual draping of a friend. It was, in fact, the last hint Jeremy would need.  
  
From his very first days in Salem, Jeremy had realized that Mimi and Jason cared for each other more than they would admit. Jeremy had never been blind; merely hopeful.  
  
Despite Jeremy's finest attempts, the hour of defeat had arrived. He viewed only two options. He could ignore the inevitable and carry on the battle until it ended even more painfully. Or, he could surrender.  
  
As he stood there, gaze locked on his girlfriend and Jason Masters, Jeremy found himself assaulted by a favorite quotation of his high school English teacher. Unable to look away from Mimi, Jeremy felt George Orwell's words were truer than they had ever been. "The essence of being human is that one does not seek perfection ... that one is prepared in the end to be defeated and broken up by life, which is the inevitable price of fastening one's love upon other human individuals."  
  
Jeremy knew that Mimi Lockhart had the ability to truly steal his heart without trying. Though she saw herself as quirky and unimportant, Jeremy and his competition each saw Mimi for the beautiful young woman she was.  
  
Jeremy's appreciation for Mimi would forever be able to touch the girl's heart; Jason's would touch her very soul. And, that made all the difference.  
  
Kneeling down before the couch, Jeremy gingerly touched Mimi's arm. He smiled involuntarily as her eyes slowly fluttered open. Jeremy placed his forefinger over his lips to wordlessly signal for Mimi to be silent. Extending his hand, Jeremy helped Mimi to her feet. He was sincerely surprised that she didn't try to ask any questions as he led her away from the lobby.  
  
After a brief elevator ride, Jeremy and Mimi silently walked into the hospital chapel. There was a stillness in the air that was both comforting and chilling. The small room held no sounds of upsetting machines beeping or hurried footsteps. No distractions; merely silence.  
  
Jeremy sat down on the front pew and commented, "It seems like a lifetime ago that you bumped into me at Salem Place."  
  
Mimi attempted to chuckle, but the half-hearted gesture sounded sadly hollow. "A lot has changed in the past few months. Sometimes I don't even feel like the same person."  
  
"I don't think any of us are the same," cryptically responded Jeremy as Mimi joined him on the pew. Giving an unsolicited elaboration, he continued, "Just in the last three months, so much has happened. There's no way we couldn't all be affected and changed. Belle's really blossomed since I came to Salem in August. And, Brady has definitely mellowed a lot in the past couple months." Adding the name he least wanted to discuss, Jeremy mentioned, "Of everyone I've gotten to know, you and Jason are the ones who have changed the most."  
  
Confusion filled Mimi's curious eyes. She was just beginning to understand that Jeremy was trying to say more than his words were really conveying. Attempting to lighten the suddenly somber mood, Mimi muttered, "If you ask me, Jason Masters is the same childish jerk he was a year ago – or even two years ago."  
  
"No," Jeremy countered with obvious cheerlessness. "He's not. More than anyone else, Jason has really changed. When I first met him, I thought he was an arrogant kid who just wanted to cause trouble. And, maybe he was. Just like you, I assumed Jason was a bit of a jerk who was only looking out for himself."  
  
"But, you don't feel that way anymore?"  
  
"No, and I don't think you do, either."  
  
Mimi parted her lips to voice an argument, but honesty kept her from speaking. Try as she may, Mimi could no longer see Jason in the negative light that once haunted him. And, after hearing him voice a declaration of love, she knew she could never again see him merely as the boy who tormented her. He was the young man who had subtly stolen her heart.  
  
Mimi's silence gave Jeremy the answer he had expected yet feared. Placing his elbows on his knees, Jeremy dropped his head onto his hands. "I could see how you looked at him. I knew. Even then, I knew."  
  
Tears began to slip into Mimi's eyes as she solemnly stared at Jeremy. Hating to see him in any type of pain, Mimi reached out and softly rubbed his shoulder. "I used to have a crush on Jason, but I realized a long time ago that he could never really feel that way about me. So, I had to let it go."  
  
"Dammit, Mimi. Stop lying to me and stop lying to yourself," ordered Jeremy as he turned his face to look at her.  
  
Mimi was taken aback by the raw emotion playing in his eyes, and she momentarily wondered if she had ever heard him curse. She decided she hadn't. In little more than a whisper, Mimi responded, "I would never lie to you."  
  
After apologizing for his outburst, Jeremy sadly said, "You have to see the truth, Mimi. You and I both know where this conversation is going."  
  
Looking at Jeremy as though he had physically hurt her in some way, Mimi breathed, "You're breaking up with me."  
  
"I'm not breaking up with you," Jeremy desolately corrected. "I'm just letting you go."  
  
Having woken up without Mimi, Jason had decided to go for a walk around the hospital. His hope had been to free himself of the restless turmoil that fiercely gripped him. Though he would not show his full suffering to his friends, Jason truly felt as if the weight of the world was upon his tiring shoulders. His best friend was playing a dangerous game at death's door, his mother was still angered about the days he spent in detention, and Mimi refused to return his affections.  
  
Striding down the empty corridors, Jason's introspective line of thinking only fueled the anger and frustration he had been trying to control. As he determined a common link between his various sufferings, Jason realized that he had only himself to blame.  
  
He had always had buddies, but Jason had never allowed himself to have many true friends. Yet, he had finally opened himself up to true friendships – only to be burned. Had he never become friends with Zach, Jason would not have to worry about the young man and his injuries.  
  
Jason had always kept a barrier between himself and his parents. Then, Jason had slowly begun to relax around his mother. He allowed himself to begin to care once again. And, that's when his mother hurt him the most. She had threatened him with a transfer from Salem High – a move that would put him in closer proximity to his father.  
  
Finally, there was Mimi Lockhart. Never had Jason exposed himself to a girl as he had done with Mimi. With immense frustration, Jason recalled confessing his love to Mimi when they were trapped together at Titan. With more frustration, Jason reminded himself that Mimi's response had been to literally run away from him.  
  
A pair of familiar voices halted Jason in his steps. He had been about to turn the corner when he heard Belle's parents. Genuinely concerned about Belle, Jason lingered just out of sight in the hope of overhearing information.  
  
His voice sounding terribly tired, John Black stated, "I hate seeing my baby like that, Doc."  
  
"I know. But, I am so thankful Belle wasn't hurt worse." Forcing back her tears, Marlena continued, "If Belle had been the one with the brain injury, I don't think I would have been able to bear it."  
  
Nodding his agreement, John said, "I think it's best if we don't tell Belle just how seriously hurt the Wesley kid is. She's already upset enough."  
  
"You're probably right." Lowering her voice, Marlena added, "While you were outside with her doctor, Belle woke up for a few minutes . . ."  
  
As Marlena struggled to not lose her remaining composure, John asked, "And? What happened when Belle woke up?"  
  
"She just kept mumbling about how sorry she was. Apparently, her last conversation with Zach wasn't a pleasant one. She said she told him that she was sorry she'd ever met him or something like that." Her tears beginning to fall, Marlena added, "She's afraid he'll die thinking she hated him."  
  
Not bothering to listen to the rest of the conversation, Jason turned away and angrily began to walk in the direction of the elevators. His last snippet of hope in loyalty, love, and friendship had just been stolen by the cynicism of his past. 


	55. Chapter 52 The Hardship of Reality

The sterile odor of the hospital corridor overtook Sinclair's nasal passages. A wave of unexpected nausea washed over her body as she shakily leaned against the smooth wall. Sliding to the cold tile floor, Sinclair wrapped her slender arms around her knees.  
  
Craig's words swam about her mind, drowning her with their bleakness and woe. Complex medical terminology invaded her every thought. What she had once considered trivial jargon was now something she struggled to fully comprehend.  
  
Craig had not done Sinclair the insult of sugar-coating the truth about Zach's condition. As soon as he had conferred with the surgeons, Craig had solemnly relayed the facts. Though he may have omitted the more gruesome aspects of Zach's condition, Craig had made no attempts to conceal the severity of the situation.  
  
Yet, some hidden part of Sinclair almost wished that Craig had cushioned the truth. Some part of her wished that Craig would have denied her request to actually see Zach. But, he hadn't.  
  
Craig had taken her into ICU as soon as Zach was able to be seen. Sinclair had purposely ignored the pitying looks that were directed in her and Craig's direction as they passed by the nurse's station.  
  
And, when she walked into the small room housing her brother, Sinclair fully understood why complete strangers would feel so wretched on her behalf.  
  
Zachary Wesley was almost completely gone. The bruised and swollen form that laid before Sinclair could hardly be compared to the vibrant young man she had spent a lifetime adoring.  
  
Craig had kept a firm grip on Sinclair's arm as she silently approached the bed. With the tubes and various other medical devices attached to him, Zach looked as helpless as an infant. When she reached the bed, Sinclair hesitantly reached out for Zach's face. However, she wasn't truly ready to handle the reality of his head injuries. Changing her target, Sinclair moved her hand down and wrapped it around Zach's.  
  
Her eyes had remained locked on his face even as she stroked his hand and whispered almost incoherently. Her voice becoming marginally louder and more clear, Sinclair announced, "He's going to be really unhappy when he sees what your doctors did to his hair." With a hollow chuckle, she continued, "Zach's really not going to like it, Craig."  
  
As her tears began to fall, Sinclair had drifted further from the reality of the situation. "Look at that. They . . . they shaved half of his hair off . . . he's not going to be happy when he wakes up . . ." Finally looking back at her older brother, Sinclair begged, "He'll wake up soon, won't he?"  
  
In that moment, Craig had realized why he had decided to bring Sinclair into Zach's room, why he chosen to tell her before he had even called their parents. In all the world, Sinclair was the only person who loved Zach as much - if not more - than Craig. And, she was the only sibling Craig felt that he might have any chance of still helping.  
  
Craig had wrapped his left arm around Sinclair and kissed her temple. It had been quite some time since the two had been so close, and Craig could only wish that he had made better decisions regarding Sinclair and Zach before such a tragedy had occurred.  
  
In a whisper he answered, "I'm not sure when Zach will wake up." Adding the words that he knew would crumble his sister, Craig truthfully mentioned, "I'm not even sure if our Zach will ever really wake up. His eyes may open . . ." Craig had forced back his tears as he struggled to finish the sentence. "But, he may not wake up and be the way we remember him. He may have . . . problems."  
  
That had been when the trembling first began. Craig had shown a faint light on what the future would look like. And, Sinclair did not like what she saw.  
  
She had completely ignored Craig's last comment and replied, "He's not going to like it if he's scarred, either. If that cut on his forehead leaves a scar, he'll be really annoyed."  
  
Craig had been torn between wanting to pacify Sinclair with fairytale answers and wanting to physically shake her free from the delusions that were serving as a defense mechanism. "Clair, you've never let Zach down. You've never been weak when he needed you to be strong. I know you won't let him down now."  
  
"I didn't really believe you," sobbed Sinclair. "Before you brought me down here, I didn't really believe all the things you said about Zach's condition. I didn't believe he could really be gone."  
  
"I know," soothed Craig. "I know you're scared and hurt and worried. And, I also know that Zach needs you more than ever."  
  
Sinclair had pulled away from Craig, jerking free of his embrace. Shaking her head almost violently, she had declared, "I can't do this, Craig. Oh, God, I can't even breathe . . ."  
  
With those words Sinclair had run away from the room and fled ICU. She had tried to physically escape the horrific images of her brother's face being swollen and bruised beyond recognition, the images of his bandages hiding bloody wounds and injuries.  
  
Sitting on the hospital floor, Sinclair struggled to control her breathing. With her eyes squeezed shut and head leaning back against the wall, she slowly forced her breaths to escape in an even manner.  
  
Finally opening her eyes, she cried to herself, "I've got to get out of here."  
  
It was late Saturday afternoon when Craig stepped into the crowded hospital conference room. Before him was a collection of Zach's family, friends, and even the families of a few friends. However, there were a few notable absences - Jason Masters and Zach's own parents. Craig wasn't sure which bothered him more.  
  
Craig had originally planned to address the group in the hospital lobby. Yet, as the crowd grew in size, he decided it would be better to use his power to secure a conference room at the hospital. If any of Zach's friends responded as severely as his sister, Craig knew that privacy would be an appreciated comfort.  
  
The elaborate conference table accommodated twelve while two armchairs provided additional seating for visitors. When Craig entered the room, every single seat was taken. Marlena and Hope were seated in two of the chairs at the conference table with their respective husbands standing behind them. On the same side of the long table sat Shawn, Philip, and Mimi. Craig was unable to remember a time when he had seen the three teens look as forlorn as they did at that precise moment.  
  
Directly across the table from Mimi, Jeremy Horton sat. The rest of the conference chairs were filled with Hawk, Jan, and a handful of cheerleaders that were friends with both Zach and Belle Black.  
  
In the two armchairs, Chloe and Nancy sat in apparent silence. Like a guard watching over them, Brady stood just a few feet away. His lean figure rested uneasily against the wall.  
  
The entire room pulsated with a nervous, fearful tension.  
  
"I stopped by Belle's room on my way down," greeted Craig. Like his younger siblings, Craig could tackle a situation with such direct force that it would dazzle any onlookers. Yet, like Sinclair and Zach, Craig had had also learned long ago how to make an art of avoidance. After the confrontation with Sinclair in Zach's hospital room, Craig had needed a little time before addressing everyone else. He had busied himself with paperwork, scheduling conflicts, and finally consulting with Belle's doctor. Anything was preferable to opening himself up to the painful truth in front of those who had gathered to offer their support.  
  
"Dr. Carver and Dr. Glenmont want to keep her one more night for observation." With a nod in John and Marlena's direction, Craig added, "She'll be sore for a while, but I think it will do her good to get back in her own room in her own home."  
  
Giving Craig a momentary reprieve, Jason and Erin entered from behind. As he brushed by Craig, Jason apologetically greeted, "Sorry for being late. I needed to take a shower and pick up my sister."  
  
"It's okay," wearily replied Craig. With a feeling kin to suspicion, he watched Jason lean himself against the far wall. The younger man seemed both languid and restless. Both indifferent and terrified. If he did not have so many troubles of his own, Craig would have tried to investigate the clear emotional split that had assailed Jason Masters. Instead, he would have to trust Jason to work things out for himself.  
  
"I want to thank all of you for being here," began Craig. "It means a lot to me, and I know it would mean even more to Zach." Craig almost felt like laughing as he realized that a lump was already forming in his throat. He had yet to really begin, and he could hardly bear to continue.  
  
"Upon impact the left side of Zach's head slammed into the window on the driver's side. That is the injury his doctors are most concerned with at the moment. Though he had . . . numerable other injuries, none were quite as severe as the head trauma."  
  
Craig paused and allowed his eyes to drift around the silent room. He had addressed many groups in that very conference room, but none had offered such undivided attention.  
  
Continuing with as much composure as he could muster, Craig said, "A major worry now is the brain swelling. The more trauma the brain receives, the more it swells. In Zach's case, there is extensive swelling. We won't really know the extent of the damage until Zach wakes up."  
  
His concern outweighing his desire to remain indifferent, Jason asked, "What kind of damage are we talking about here? I mean, how serious could this be?"  
  
"Zach could wake up tomorrow and be just fine. Or, he could spend the rest of his life in a coma, never regaining consciousness." Craig immediately regretted illustrating his point in such a harsh manner. In an attempt to make the situation seem less bleak, he continued, "Most experts would say that roughly 10 percent of severe head injury patients fall into a prolonged coma. By prolonged, I mean more than two weeks. But, only 3 to 5 percent remain in a coma. There's a very good chance that Zach will wake up."  
  
"But, you don't know that?" Jason asked. "You don't even know if he'll live, do you?"  
  
"There are no guarantees," responded Craig with more patience than Jason probably deserved. "But, Zach's chances of survival are high."  
  
"Will he even know us when he wakes up? Shawn's mom over there hit her head and was missing for years. Shawn said she didn't even know her own family when she came back to Salem."  
  
Jason's emerging frustration tore at Craig's already shattered heart. With a bit of a smile, Craig responded, "Total amnesia is not nearly as common as local newspaper articles might make it seem. However, post-traumatic amnesia is often a sign of the severity of a head injury. Few patients actually forget their entire lives. In most cases, the events forgotten are those directly before the accident and even those immediately following the accident. I'm sure there were extenuating circumstances in Mrs. Brady's case."  
  
Seeing that Jason appeared placated, if not entirely satisfied, with his answers, Craig concluded, "I think I'm going to take a page from Jason's book and head home for a quick shower. Thank you again for being here."  
  
As the meeting concluded and the group dissipated, Brady skillfully maneuvered Shawn into a corner. Offering only a cold stare, Brady commented, "I heard you say that you wanted to go by my sister's room."  
  
"And?"  
  
"And, I don't think it's a good idea. In fact, I think you should stay away from everyone in my family."  
  
"What are you talking about? What is going on with you?"  
  
Though Brady was most likely mad at Shawn because he had kissed Chloe, he did not mind voicing his other concerns as well. "I think my sister could use a little time with her family before you charge in there with the apology you clearly owe her."  
  
"Ah, jeez," muttered Shawn as he rolled his head back. "I really thought that you had moved past playing the bad boy who tries to push everybody around."  
  
"I'm just trying to protect my sister."  
  
Shawn closely observed Brady's facial features and defensive stance. "Is that what this is really about? Are you just mad because Belle and I had a fight?"  
  
Brady smirked almost wickedly as he glared at the younger man. "Unless there's something else you need to feel guilty about."  
  
"What the hell is going on with you, Brady?"  
  
Forcefully brushing past Shawn, Brady grumbled, "Just stay out of my way, Shawn-Douglas."  
  
Just as Shawn was preparing to make an angry reply, Chloe approached the pair. In a loud whisper, she demanded, "What is going on over here?"  
  
"That's what I'd like to know," answered Shawn, tossing a displeased glare at Brady. "Brady's acting like I'm the enemy, and I have no idea why."  
  
Chloe slowly turned to face her husband. "Brady," she drawled. "What is going on?"  
  
Trapped in the displeasure of his rare tantrum, Brady peevishly demanded, "Chloe, you can either trust me and we can leave. Or, you can choose your little friend Shawn - and, I'll leave alone. Your choice."  
  
For almost a week, Brady had been brooding and working to conceal some mysterious hostility. Knowing that Brady was not the type of man to throw trivial tantrums, Chloe slowly responded, "Alright, Brady, let's go. Shawn, I'll call you as soon as we hear something about Zach."  
  
"I'd appreciate that."  
  
(late that night)  
  
Passing by Austin, skipping Belle, and bypassing Chloe, Daniel skimmed through the stored names until he reached a contact simply entered as "Home."  
  
"Bingo," muttered the bartender. Casting his eye toward the unconscious girl, he pointlessly declared, "I'm calling your family. You do have a family at home, don't you?"  
  
Ending the trivial one-sided conversation, Daniel pressed the send button and impatiently waited for someone to answer.  
  
On the opposite side of town, the shrill ring of the telephone jarred Philip from where he had fallen asleep on the sofa. Fearing it was news about Zach or Belle, Philip hurried to be the first to reach the phone. "Hello," he groggily answered.  
  
Glancing once more at the young woman, Daniel wondered just how good of an idea it had been to get involved. Throwing aside his reservations, Daniel replied, "Hey . . ." And, words failed him.  
  
After all, how did one begin such a conversation? Was there a polite way to tell a stranger that his wife or daughter or sister had passed out drunk on the floor of a bar?  
  
"Who is this?" demanded Philip with just a flair of the Kiriakis impatience.  
  
Daniel quickly regained his usual confidence. "This is Daniel Rilleton. I'm a bartender down at the Cheatin' Heart. I think I've got something down here that belongs to you."  
  
Running his free hand through his hair, Philip struggled to control his tired frustration. "What are you talking about?"  
  
"Look, all I know is that I've got a girl down here in pretty bad shape, and this is the number she had labeled as home in her cell phone."  
  
Several seconds passed in confusion and uncertainty. Then, Philip began to understand. It had been more than a week since he had seen his cell phone. Philip had feared that he had dropped the device in the rain when he and Jason had been running toward Titan that fateful Friday night. Philip now realized that his cell phone had never been lost; it had been precisely where he left it - in his coat pocket. And, that brown suede jacket was last seen with the mysterious Sinclair.  
  
"This phone," speculated Philip. "Is it a small silver and blue Nokia?"  
  
Daniel pulled the phone away from his ear to inspect it. "Yeah, that's it."  
  
"I'll be there as soon as I can."  
  
Steering his father's stately Lincoln into the parking lot of the Cheatin' Heart, Philip immediately spotted Sinclair's yellow Spyder. It was a great contrast to its bleak surroundings. Not the building, the dull streetlamp, nor the shabby pick-up across the lot seemed as real or magnetic as the late model Toyota.  
  
Philip parked the car in the space next to where Sinclair's car sat. As soon as he pulled the key from the ignition, Philip jumped out of the vehicle and quickly strode toward the Cheatin' Heart's entrance.  
  
He kept his stride steady even as he began to have doubts. Philip had occasionally been told that he looked older than his seventeen years. Some attributed it to his Kiriakis demeanor, others to his own innate charm. A few gave credit to his height or build or intense eyes. Whatever the source, Philip hoped that those occasional comments had been true.  
  
Entering the Cheatin' Heart as though he owned the place, Philip mightily approached the man behind the bar. Whatever confidence he lacked, he would surely improvise. His tone conveying the appropriate mix of authority and trepidation, he demanded, "Where is she?"  
  
With a nod of his head, the bartender indicated a booth in the corner. At first glance, it appeared to be entirely empty. Yet, as Philip neared, he noticed a pair of bare feet hanging over the edge of the seat.  
  
Kneeling down beside the booth, Philip spotted a pair of loafer pumps under the table. As he rose, he casually dropped the shoes on the table's scratched surface.  
  
While Philip stood looking down at the quiescent beauty, the bartender noted, "She's been out for about thirty minutes now. She had refused to let me call her a cab; then, she crawled into that booth and nodded off. That's when I noticed the jacket and found her cell phone in the pocket."  
  
There had been a time when the Kiriakis power only faintly showed itself in Philip's childish tantrums. Now he exuded it in a mature manner that he once doubted he would ever possess. Staring rather harshly at the barkeep, Philip stated, "First of all, it's my jacket and my cell phone. Second, you never should have let her have so much to drink. What were you thinking?"  
  
Philip struggled to look stern as he silently prayed the bartender would not realize that he was merely a minor trying to play hero.  
  
In his own defense, Daniel replied, "You want an honest answer? Your girlfriend came in here all upset. She was trying not to show it, but any fool could see the girl had been crying her eyes out. She honestly looked like she could use a drink."  
  
"Yeah, well, it looks like she had more than just a drink."  
  
"You're right," admitted Daniel. "She actually had quite a few. In fact, I have never seen someone that size hold their liquor as well as that girl."  
  
"She's out cold!"  
  
Daniel nodded and gave a grin. "True - but, it took a hell of a lot of drinks to get her that way."  
  
Philip tossed the bemused bartender a disgusted look that wiped the smirk from his face. "At least tell me you had the sense to take her keys from her."  
  
"Right here," Daniel answered, jangling a set of keys in the air.  
  
As the last patron exited the establishment, Philip walked across the room. As he closed the distance between himself and the bar, he commanded, "Toss 'em here . . . and, my phone, too."  
  
With the keys in hand, Philip returned to the corner booth. He reached down and gently shook Sinclair's shoulder. "Sinclair," he softly said. The brunette released a soft moan, but did not wake from her alcohol-induced sleep.  
  
In spite of himself and the situation, Philip softly chuckled. "Okay, I see you're not going to be walking out of here." Placing Sinclair's keys in his coat pocket with his own, Philip grabbed the suede jacket from across the booth and wrapped it around Sinclair's slumbering figure. With immense care he then lifted her from the booth and into his arms. "Okay, let's get out of here," he whispered.  
  
When he reached the Lincoln, Philip struggled to open the unlocked passenger door. Once he managed that, he graciously sat Sinclair in the seat. Again, she released a displeased, almost sad moan.  
  
As he dug into his pocket in search of the car keys, Philip closely monitored Sinclair's troubled face. He couldn't help wondering what had happened to transform his wicked elevator-mate into the disheveled mess that was slouched before him.  
  
His eyes still locked on Sinclair, Philip finally freed the keys from his coat pocket. However, as soon as Philip looked down at the keys, he realized they were not his but Sinclair's.  
  
Glancing almost lustfully at the Spyder, Philip looked back down at the keys and remarked, "Even better."  
  
Navigating the roadster through the mostly deserted city streets, Philip carefully scrolled through his contact list until he found a number he never thought he would have to use. After hitting the send button, he reluctantly brought the phone to his ear.  
  
"What do you want?" crankily greeted the woman.  
  
"Did I wake you?"  
  
"Philip?" Nicole questioned as she turned to sleepily look at her bedside clock. "What . . . what is going on?"  
  
For a moment, Philip considered lying to his father's wife-to-be. He desperately wanted to tell Nicole that he would be staying at Shawn's, Jason's, or even at the hospital. Instead, Philip chose to take an approach that was probably quite foreign to Nicole. He would simply tell the truth.  
  
"I just wanted to let you know that I won't be home tonight. I didn't want my dad to worry if he noticed I was gone. Then again, he probably won't even care enough to notice. And, no, I'm not going to be at a friend's house or at the hospital."  
  
Nicole surprised Philip by not giving the predictable argument that his father loved him but was a very busy man. Whether she felt it was a battle for another day or simply agreed, Philip was unsure. Throwing her head back down on the pillow, Nicole finally responded, "Just be sure to stop by the hospital."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"So I won't be lying at breakfast when I tell your father that you've already left the house because you had a lot to do and wanted to check in at the hospital."  
  
Philip held the phone to his ear with his shoulder as he used his right hand to shift gears. Taking hold of the phone once more, he responded, "Thanks, Nicole."  
  
"Philip," Nicole hurriedly addressed before the younger man could disconnect.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Be sure to also stop by Salem Place sometime after you finished whatever you're doing and the sun rises. After all, you are going to be buying me one hell of a Christmas gift." Just as she was preparing to hang up, Nicole quickly added, "And, Philip, don't get into too much trouble." 


	56. Chapter 53 The Emotional Spectrum

As Sinclair stirred from her deep sleep, the first waking thought to invade her mind was that her pillow was unpleasantly firm. Still lingering in the world of sleep, Sinclair slowly became aware that the pillow's firmness was only worsened by an intense throbbing within the confines of her skull.  
  
Her eyes remaining closed against the outside world, Sinclair involuntarily drifted closer to reality and further from the comforting illusions of unconsciousness. Unable to fight against the logical thoughts that began to assault her, Sinclair finally questioned just why her pillow was so abnormally unyielding and her head ached so relentlessly. Nestling deeper under the warm blankets, Sinclair unsuccessfully tried to push away such bothersome thoughts.  
  
Even as she struggled to fall back into her deep sleep, Sinclair realized that there was surely a reason she desperately wanted to hide from conscious thought. She fought to ignore logic and reasoning. She ached to return to the dreamland that had protected her from whatever it was she did not want to recollect.  
  
The grip of sleep releasing her, Sinclair's mind was abruptly flooded with muddled memories from the previous day. She recalled her brother's hospital room, her flight from ICU and her eventual return to Craig's house. She wearily remembered returning to her latest home only to be overwhelmed by Zach's presence in the house.  
  
Opening her eyes to the harshness of both reality and the morning light, Sinclair attempted to make sense of her surroundings and remember just who had brought her to this place. She was hardly in the mood to play the bedroom version of Guess Who.  
  
After a moment of hesitation, Sinclair took a guarded look under the covers. To her relief, she was still fully clothed in her outfit from Saturday. That gave her one less thing to worry about.  
  
However, she still needed to ascertain her location. Ignoring the pounding in her temples, Sinclair pushed herself up to a sitting position on the bed. The area appeared to be small but cozy. With an overwhelming amount of neutral colors and a distinct lack of frill, the room clearly belonged to a man. The assumption hardly came as a surprise to Sinclair.  
  
Partially recalling her drinking binge at the Cheatin' Heart, Sinclair mentally chided herself. With Zach in the hospital and Craig under so much stress, it was certainly not the time to be taking such reckless actions.  
  
Ignoring her headache and wavering stomach, Sinclair pushed aside the blankets and quietly got out of bed. Her bare feet softly padded on the floor as she stepped out of the bedroom area and into the living room.  
  
A smile, albeit a weak one, slipped onto Sinclair's face as she noticed the young man awkwardly sleeping on the sofa. His attractive face was one that Sinclair happily recognized. She suddenly felt far less worried about the previous night's events once she realized he had been the one to put her to bed.  
  
For the second time that morning, Sinclair silently chided herself. She had never been the type of person who put so much faith in someone who was practically a stranger. Sinclair had learned at a young age that few people can be trusted and even fewer will truly be there when you need them.  
  
Kneeling before the sofa, Sinclair casually wondered how her companion had found her and why he had bothered to rescue her from what was surely a despicable drunken state.  
  
The moment Sinclair touched his face, Philip's eyes fluttered open. Grinning unabashedly he greeted, "Good morning."  
  
Her mood soured by her familial problems and physical discomforts, Sinclair retorted, "I suppose."  
  
His smile fading Philip seriously asked, "How are you?"  
  
"I've been better," truthfully replied Sinclair. Though she had suffered from an immediate fondness of Philip, she hardly felt the need to share all her worries and woes.  
  
"You need some aspirin?"  
  
"That would be good."  
  
Philip nodded and began to push aside his blanket. Like Sinclair, Philip had slept in his clothing. As a result, he looked to be a wrinkled mess. Undaunted by his untidy appearance, Philip moved off the couch and headed toward the bathroom.  
  
He was immensely thankful that Lucas had given him the spare key to his apartment. Philip was even more thankful that Lucas was out-of-town on business. It had been far less complicated to bring Sinclair to an empty apartment than to the Kiriakis mansion. Philip had a suspicion that his father would not approve of him bringing home drunken females that he picked up in bars.  
  
Returning with the desired aspirin and a glass of water, Philip asked, "If you want, you can use the phone to call your family. I'm sure they're worried about you."  
  
While Philip retrieved the cordless telephone, Sinclair bitterly reminded herself that the only person in all the world who might be worrying about her was Craig. Zach was in no condition to worry about anyone, and it had been quite some time since their parents had shown any interest in Sinclair's activities. That was it. She had no group of friends that would miss her if she disappeared for days or weeks. All she had was a brother she had spent much of her life avoiding.  
  
Sinclair pushed aside her gloomy feelings as Philip handed her the telephone. Now seated on the sofa, Sinclair dialed Craig's home telephone number. He answered on the second ring.  
  
As Philip pretended to busy himself in the kitchen area, Sinclair began, "Hey, it's me." There was a lengthy pause before Sinclair continued, "I'm sorry I worried you . . . no, I'm fine . . . really, don't worry about me."  
  
Sinclair playfully rolled her eyes as Craig recounted the many horrible scenarios he had imagined when Sinclair never returned home. Abruptly ending his rant, Craig unexpectedly asked, "Where are you?"  
  
Guessing her big brother would not approve of the answer 'I don't know,' Sinclair carefully responded, "I'm safe."  
  
"That's not a location."  
  
"I know." Wanting to bring the conversation to an end before Craig continued his line of questioning, Sinclair stated, "I'll be home later today. See you then." She did not wait for a response before disconnecting the call.  
  
Catching the phone as Sinclair tossed it at him, Philip asked, "Everything okay at home?"  
  
Sinclair was not sure if she found Philip's repeated personal questions to be endearing or infuriating. After a lifetime of guarding herself from the outside world, it seemed to be somewhat of an imposition to have a near stranger asking her about her family life. "I'll survive."  
  
Philip nodded in response. Whatever Sinclair's situation at home, she clearly did not wish to discuss it. He decided to wait for her to introduce the next topic of conversation. It proved to be a very short wait.  
  
"Do I even want to know how I ended up here?"  
  
"Probably not," responded Philip with a cautious smile.  
  
Cracking a grin of her own, Sinclair replied, "Tell me anyway."  
  
"Late last night I got a call from the bartender at the Cheatin' Heart. Apparently he had found my cell phone after you . . ." Philip awkwardly paused as he searched for the nicest way to phrase his sentence. ". . . after you were no longer awake. My home phone number is stored in my cell phone, so he gave me a call thinking that he was calling your home."  
  
"And, you drove over there and scraped me off the floor, huh?" wryly assumed Sinclair.  
  
"Well, to be more exact, I scraped you out of a booth. Anyway, I got your keys from the bartender and drove you back here in your car."  
  
"Thank you," Sinclair faintly said in response. Her mind was still trying to grasp that she had needed Philip last night and he had been there for her. He had not let her down or made her feel unworthy. He merely took care of her when she could not take care of herself. It was an unsettling feeling for Sinclair. "If you'll just give me my keys and shoes, I'll get out of your way."  
  
Though Philip hardly felt as if Sinclair was in his way, he understood that she probably had a lot of things to think about and deal with at home. "Your keys are on the table by the door and your shoes . . ." Realizing his blunder, Philip slowly admitted, "Your shoes are still at the Cheatin' Heart. I put them down to try waking you up and forgot them."  
  
"Oh," remarked Sinclair.  
  
Flashing Sinclair his charming dimples, Philip commanded, "Stay here. I've got an idea." Without another word he turned and darted out the front door.  
  
He dashed across the hall in his sock covered feet. He delivered two or three quick raps on his neighbor's door and impatiently waited for an answer. When Sami Brady opened her door with a disgruntled sigh, he returned with a sheepish grin.  
  
"Philip," Sami said with uncertainty. "What are you doing here?"  
  
His grin only growing, Philip answered, "I was wondering if you might have a pair of shoes I could borrow?"  
  
"Shoes?" Sami questioned with growing hesitation. "You mean like men's shoes?"  
  
"No, women's." As Sami's eyes widened with disbelief, Philip struggled to not laugh. "If you have something that would go with a pair of brown suede pants and a creamy colored top, that would be great."  
  
If possible, Sami's eyes widened even more. "Um, yeah, I'll see what I've got."  
  
As Sami swiftly walked toward her bedroom, Philip unleashed a low chuckle. It seemed as if far too long had passed since he had allowed the silliness of life to amuse him.  
  
There was an aberration that kept the quiet of the Masters home from merely being quiet. An edge seemed to be in the air that turned the stillness into dreaded silence.  
  
Alone in the cheerfully colored kitchen, Catherine slowly sipped her steaming coffee. Not since Jason had wandered away at the state fair when he was four years old had Catherine felt like such an incapable parent. Now, like then, she had allowed her only son to drift away from her while she thought she was paying attention.  
  
It was only earlier in the morning that Catherine had fully recognized her shortcomings. It had taken an unexpected call from Dr. Craig Wesley to jar her from her misconceptions. She had believed that she was sincerely taking care of Jason. Dr. Wesley quickly changed that view.  
  
He had told Catherine that he was originally not going to bother making the call. Yet, his conscience had plagued him all night. As soon as it had been a reasonable hour that morning, he had made the phone call.  
  
The weary doctor told Catherine of his own worries about Jason. Though Catherine had been vaguely aware that a couple of Jason's friend had been in a car accident, she did not realize the severity of the situation until Craig gave her a brief summary of what had happened in the past day or two.  
  
Craig had concluded his synopsis with a description of Jason's behavior in the conference room. He had never told Catherine what she should do. Instead, he told her what a good friend Jason had been to his brother and how much he appreciated Jason's concern – however misguided it might be at times.  
  
Determined to right her wrongs, Catherine patiently waited for Jason to emerge for his first meal of the day. And, just after eleven o'clock, her son made his highly anticipated appearance.  
  
As he silently took a bowl from the cabinet, Jason cast several suspicious glances at his mother. It was quite out of character for Catherine Masters to simply be "hanging out" around the house in her pajamas – especially when the hour was nearing noon.  
  
"Good morning," softly greeted Catherine when Jason finally prepared his bowl of Cheerios and sat down across the table. "I'm glad you're having a light breakfast."  
  
"Why's that?" asked Jason. "Is today the day you want to ship me out of town to some military school?"  
  
"No," Catherine patiently responded. "Jack Deveraux is actually coming over for lunch around 12:30, and I don't want you to pick at your food because you're not hungry. After all, you should present yourself as best you can when discussing job possibilities."  
  
After all the disappointments he had endured in the past few weeks, Jason was hesitant to accept the good news toward which his mother made her elusion. "Job possibilities? Do you mean you're actually going to let me work for Jack?"  
  
"Well, that's what we'll be discussing at lunch." Her faint smile becoming even fainter, Catherine pushed toward a more sensitive subject. "I'm worried about you, Jason. In fact, I think there are a lot of people who are."  
  
"Let's not do this," grumbled Jason. "Not today."  
  
"Yes, today. Jason, you are so loved. Do you know that?"  
  
His mind flashing back to Mimi fleeing the storage room after his own declaration of love, Jason shook his head in disagreement. Sardonically he answered, "Oh, yeah. Everyone just adores me."  
  
Catherine's first instinct was to reprimand Jason for his bitter sarcasm. However, she realized that this was not the most ordinary of circumstances. Remaining incredibly calm and supportive, Catherine responded, "I love you. Erin loves you. Whether you or I like it, your dad loves you. Even our neighbor cares about you and your future." Hitting perhaps the most sensitive subject of all, Catherine sadly added, "Your friend Zach cares about you. I doubt he would want you hating the world and yourself because of events that were entirely out of your control."  
  
Jason slammed his bowl onto the table, showering the surface with milk and a few Cheerios. His cheeks were flushed with a rage he had neither expected nor invited. "You don't even know Zach. You've never made an attempt to know any of my friends. Oh, sure, you'll show up for a few little social things and put on a nice front, but nobody really buys it. You don't know a damn thing about me or my friends."  
  
Catherine felt the urge to cry but was unsure if the unshed tears were for her own humiliation or Jason's anguish. She had seen Jason angry. She had seen him unhappy. But, Catherine had never seen her son in such an embittered emotional state. "I'm sorry for anything I've done in the past that hurt you. I'm even sorrier for the things I've allowed others to do that caused you pain. But, this is not about me not showing up at PTA meetings or baking cookies for class parties. This is about you hating the world because it hurt you."  
  
Jason refused to allow himself the comfort of crying. He convinced himself that it would achieve little more than proving him a child. His eyes brimming with guarded tears, Jason searched for a response. He wanted to deny his mother's emotional accusations. Everything would be much simpler if one word she had spoken was untruthful. Finally, he said, "If I agree to not blame you for everything that goes wrong, will you let me take this job with Jack?"  
  
Realizing that her son was missing the entire purpose of the conversation, Catherine answered, "I'm not trying to blackmail you into being nice to me, Jason. If you want to work for Jack and it doesn't interfere with school, then the job is yours. I just wish that you would see that the world isn't as bad as you try to make it. Life is so wonderful."  
  
Rising to his feet, Jason carried his bowl to the sink. Turning away from the counter, he quickly crossed the room. Along the way, he muttered, "Tell that to Zach."  
  
More than an hour later, Catherine was setting the table just as the doorbell chimed. With Erin at a friend's house and Jason in such a mood, she assumed responsibility for greeting their guest. With quick strides she walked down the hallway and across the living room. Swinging the door open, she was surprised to see not Jack Deveraux but Mimi Lockhart.  
  
"Mimi," addressed Catherine with surprise.  
  
"Hi, Mrs. Masters," shyly responded Mimi. "Is Jason home?"  
  
"He is. Please, come in. We're just about to have lunch."  
  
Not wanting to intrude on what she presumed to be a family gathering, Mimi replied, "Oh, that's okay. I can just come back at a better time. I really don't want to interrupt"  
  
"Nonsense," boomed a voice from behind Mimi. Stepping up to the doorway, Jack continued, "I'm certain Mrs. Masters would not have invited you inside if she didn't genuinely want you to join us for lunch." Refusing to take no for an answer, Jack gave Mimi a gentle push through the open door. "See? Was that so difficult?"  
  
Just as the trio was crossing the living room, Jason stormed down the stairs. He had only two steps to go when he noticed Mimi and his movements came to a complete halt.  
  
Sensing Jason's apprehension, Catherine explained, "Mimi dropped by to see you. I invited her to stay for lunch."  
  
Jason nodded but gave no response as he took the remained steps and began walking in the direction of the kitchen. As he exited the living room, he indifferently asked, "Are you coming?"  
  
"We're right behind you," Jack answered on behalf of the group.  
  
With immeasurable reluctance Mimi followed Jack and Catherine into the kitchen. Jason had already seated himself at the small table. Mimi stood motionless as Catherine worked to set another place at the table and Jack took the seat across from Jason.  
  
Her work complete, Catherine motioned toward the seat to Jason's left. "Mimi, go ahead and sit down. Everything is all ready to be served."  
  
Mimi opened her mouth to respond but found herself without a logical response. Snapping her jaw shut, she merely gave an appreciative nod and took the indicated seat.  
  
As Catherine sat down and the group began preparing their plates, Mimi announced, "Belle got to go home from the hospital today." Responses varied all around the table. Jack appeared genuinely happy about the news. Catherine was politely unaffected, and Jason did not bother with pretending to be anything more than disgruntled. And, that was the way the entire meal progressed. Mimi made awkward comments, Jack portrayed a subdued jovialness, Catherine was simply polite, and Jason offered nothing more enthusiastic than basic indifference.  
  
As lunch concluded, Jack stated, "I'm glad to have you working for me. I think it will be good for both of us. However, I want to make sure you understand this will not be the most glamorous job. Personal assistant is little more than glorified terminology for errand boy."  
  
"I understand," Jason responded, appreciative of Jack's honesty.  
  
Before the discussion could continue, the doorbell once more chimed. Looking at her son, Catherine asked, "Are you expecting anyone?"  
  
When Jason gave a negative shake of his head, Catherine curiously left the kitchen and quickly answered the door. As she opened the door to reveal Jeremy Horton, the others strolled into the living room.  
  
"Hello," began Catherine, her eyes requesting an explanation for his presence.  
  
"Hi," uncomfortably responded Jeremy. "I'm sorry. I should have called before coming over."  
  
Approaching his ex-wife's nephew, Jack asked, "Were you looking for me?"  
  
"Actually, no. But, I'm glad you're here. Aunt Jennifer will be driving me to the airport soon, so I'm glad I get a chance to say goodbye."  
  
"Goodbye," interrupted Mimi. "You're leaving Salem?"  
  
Jason rolled his eyes with annoyance. With his world crumbling, the very last thing he wanted to see in his own living room was a loving farewell between Mimi and Jeremy.  
  
"Only for a little while. Since my Dad and Carrie are flying to the States for Christmas, I thought I would go be with them and my mom for Thanksgiving."  
  
"Oh," chirped Mimi uneasily.  
  
Offering a much needed interruption, Jack curiously asked, "Well, if you didn't come over to see me, why are you here?"  
  
Jeremy nervously cleared his throat before answering, "I'm actually here to see Jason."  
  
Catherine did not fully understand the dynamics of the situation, but she had the distinct feeling that the young man on her doorstep was not someone who would generally seek the company of her son.  
  
In a moment of rare consideration, Jack remarked, "Well, Mrs. Masters, I thank you for a delicious lunch. Mimi, it's awfully cool outside. Why don't I give you a ride home?"  
  
Casting a concerned glance in Jeremy's direction then one toward Jason, Mimi reluctantly answered, "Sure. That's really nice of you Mr. Deveraux."  
  
Taking her cue, Catherine lightly remarked, "I think I'm going to grab my coat and drive over to the Severs' house. I'm sure Erin's ready to be picked up."  
  
In mere minutes Jason and Jeremy were left alone in the house. Breaking the uncomfortable silence, Jeremy ordered, "Don't screw things up, Jason."  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"Mimi's a great girl. Don't hurt her."  
  
"What the hell are you talking about?"  
  
Realizing that Jason was unaware of a few recent events, Jeremy supplied, "Mimi and I broke up yesterday morning." Noting that Jason was clearly now interested in the conversation topic, Jeremy continued, "I really care about her, but that doesn't make me blind. There's obviously something between you and Mimi."  
  
Jason tried to interject, but Jeremy continued speaking. "Don't deny it. And, don't be a complete fool, either. I'm giving you and Mimi a chance. Take it."  
  
Not waiting for the younger man to give him a response, Jeremy turned and quickly walked out the front door. Entirely alone with his thoughts, Jason stood dumbfounded.  
  
It was mid-afternoon when Brady Black returned to his home. He wearily tossed his keys on an end table and dropped his body into a nearby chair. His morning had been emotionally draining. As a result he felt as if the smallest antagonism could prompt him to have a total collapse.  
  
Earlier in the day, Brady had dropped Chloe off at the hospital and helped take Belle home. His heart broke as his baby sister begged John and Marlena to tell her about Zach or to at least let her see him. From what Craig had said, Brady doubted if Zach's condition was something Belle could truly handle seeing with her own eyes.  
  
John and Marlena had attempted to be honest with Belle while sparing her the harsh details. Belle knew that Zach was badly injured in the accident. She was also told that her friend underwent several surgeries and had not yet awoken. Her family had purposely avoided telling her Zach's actual prognosis. After all Belle had gone through, it seemed cruel to place unnecessary sorrow on her tired shoulders.  
  
As Brady sat immersed in silent contemplations, Chloe tiredly entered through the front door. Like Brady, she had endured an emotional morning and truly desired a few hours of relaxation and peace.  
  
Sitting down on the sofa, Chloe wearily asked, "We're not going to fight, are we?"  
  
Plagued by his guilt, Brady responded, "No. Chloe, I'm really sorry about the way I acted yesterday at the hospital. I was being a jerk."  
  
Chloe nodded her head and agreed, "Yeah, you were."  
  
"And," continued Brady with his apology. "I wasn't just a jerk. I was a jerk at the worst possible time. I know that you're worried about Belle and Zach. I should have been more considerate instead of trying to start a fight with Shawn."  
  
"You're right. Belle isn't just my friend, she's also my sister-in-law. And, Zach has become like family to me. He may annoy me, but I love him like a brother."  
  
His shame feeling almost unbearable, Brady apologized once more, "I'm honestly sorry. In fact, you have no idea how sorry I really am."  
  
"Why did you do it, Brady? Why did you purposely try to provoke Shawn?"  
  
"Chloe, we've already agreed that you have a lot going on right now. So, let's not have this conversation."  
  
Chloe was baffled by Brady's comment. "What is going on? Why wouldn't I want to discuss this now? It can only do us good to get everything out in the open."  
  
Brady rolled his eyes just slightly. "I doubt you want to get everything out in the open."  
  
"What is that suppose to mean?"  
  
Finally tiring of hiding the truth, Brady answered, "I know about Shawn."  
  
Shaking her head with frustration and confusion, Chloe asked, "What about Shawn?"  
  
"I know that there's something going on between the two of you." As Chloe's mouth fell agape in shock, Brady continued, "Not that I care. I just don't want people figuring out this marriage is a sham."  
  
"There is nothing going on between me and Shawn. He's my friend. That's all."  
  
"Well, that's not what it looked like when the two of you were all over each other in the kitchen the night of the rain storm."  
  
"Brady," slowly began Chloe. "You are such a jerk."  
  
"Better than being an adulterer," retorted Brady with a smirk.  
  
Ignoring the openly snide comment, Chloe added, "You're also an idiot. Yes, I kissed Shawn that night. But, only because I thought he was . . . you."  
  
"What?"  
  
"The lights went out and when I went in the kitchen I saw a masculine figure. How was I supposed to know that Shawn was just randomly hanging out in there?"  
  
Brady rolled his head back and released a fatigued laugh. "Chloe, why didn't you just tell me?"  
  
"Why didn't you just ask?"  
  
Having no response for Chloe's question, Brady commented with a grin, "So, you wanted to kiss me that night, huh?"  
  
It was Chloe's turn to roll her eyes. Refusing to address Brady's remark, Chloe said, "I'm going to go upstairs and read for a little while. Maybe when I come back down, your ego will have deflated enough to actually allow me in the same room."  
  
The comment provided the humorous relief that both needed. With a faint smile on his face, Brady watched Chloe leave the room. Trapped with his thoughts, he could only wonder what the future would bring. 


	57. Chapter 54A: Thanksgiving Day

_A/N: Thank you so very much to everyone who has offered feedback to this story. Your comments are always greatly appreciated and are also a great motivator when writer's block becomes severe. Thanks!_

Chapter 54 - Part A: Thanksgiving Day

Brady stood posed much like a man about to be greeted by his firing squad. He and Chloe had eaten a Thanksgiving lunch with his family and now it was time to have dinner with her mother and step-father.

Try as he may, Brady could not recall a more somber and tense Thanksgiving. And, standing on the Wesley front porch, he realized that things would surely get worse before they got better. And, the expression upon Nancy's face when she opened the front door confirmed Brady's fears. No matter how short the meal, it would be a _very_ long evening.

Brady's insincere greeting died on his lips as Nancy snatched the dish out of his hands and turned to walk back in the house. To himself Brady muttered, "Happy Thanksgiving to you, too."

With a quick slap to Brady's arm, Chloe lowly stated, "Come on, let's get this over with."

Less than fifteen minutes later, the rather atypical Wesley family sat gathered around the dinner table. A dark silence prevailed and no one present dared to question its authority.

Chloe lifted her fork to begin eating but quickly returned the utensil to its place beside her plate. Charging into the conversation before she could lose her courage, Chloe openly confessed, "I lied, Nancy."

With her own fork poised to attack the sliced turkey upon her own plate, Nancy slowly turned her gaze toward her daughter. "Excuse me?"

As Craig lowered his eyes to his untouched meal and Brady covered his eyes with his left hand, Chloe made her dreaded revelation. "I'm not pregnant." To herself Chloe silently added, "I've never even had sex."

"Excuse me?" responded Nancy, repeating her earlier expression.

"I'm not pregnant. I only told you that so you would let me marry Brady."

For the third time in as many minutes, Nancy replied, "Excuse me?"

"I said . . ."

"I know what you said . . ."

And, the turkey and yams were forgotten as the Wesley barbs began to fly at an exceptional rate. As Chloe shouted at her mother, who was berating Brady, Craig gladly volunteered to answer the ringing telephone.

Bringing the cordless handset to his ear, Craig discovered that his blessed diversion was merely a wrong number.

However, as Craig wearily grabbed his coat and keys, the misdialing of a half-blind grandmother became his ticket to a few hours of much needed, quiet reclusion. Walking back into the dining room, Craig reflected over the irony that those who gave him the most love and joy were also the ones who caused his deepest pain and frustration.

"That was the hospital," lied Craig as he carefully avoided eye contact with his family members. "Looks like I'm going to have to work today after all."

Even as Nancy began to respond with a dissatisfied whine, Craig hurriedly commented, "Don't bother waiting up for me; I'll likely be late getting home."

Despite the clear evening sky, a cold November wind ungraciously slapped at Jeremy's face as he walked north on Riley Street.

Though the temperatures were not unreasonable for late November, Jeremy was beginning to wish he had not decided to walk to Alice Horton's house when he could have simply rode to dinner with his aunt or borrowed Jack's car. Of course, he had not even planned to be in Salem for the holiday but as he had been on the way to the airport, his dad called to let him know that they would have to cancel their Thanksgiving plans.

Just as Jeremy turned east on the street his great-grandmother lived on, he caught sight of a familiar figure walking in his direction.

Jeremy chuckled softly when the girl recognized him and began to immediately act as if she had not noticed him.

"Hello, Jan," greeted Jeremy when the brunette was ten or eleven feet from him.

Not even bothering to slow down, Jan mumbled, "Oh, hey, I didn't even realize it was you. Sorry."

Taking an unusually bold action, Jeremy gently took hold of Jan's wrist as she attempted to walk by him. "How's your Thanksgiving going?"

With a near snarl upon her lips, Jan simply replied, "Fine."

"Are you on your way to dinner?"

Jan pulled her wrist free of Jeremy's loose grasp and gave him a withering glare. "Why are you asking me all these questions? My life _does not_ concern you."

"I was just trying to make polite conversation."

"Yeah, well," huffed Jan. "Go make _polite conversation_ with someone else."

With unconcealed curiosity, Shawn crossed the street and approached the pair. As he stepped onto the sidewalk, Shawn smiled widely. "Jeremy, are you on your way to Gran's?"

His eyes never leaving Jan, Jeremy responded, "Yeah, I was actually walking that way when I ran into Jan." As Jan rolled her eyes, Jeremy continued, "In fact, I was just asking her what her plans were for tonight."

"And," Jan practically growled. "I already told you that my plans are none of your business."

Finally looking at his younger cousin, Jeremy said, "I'm glad Grandma Alice called me when I found out I wasn't going to get to go see my dad. Otherwise I'd have probably spent my entire Thanksgiving break alone in my room working on some school project."

Shifting her gaze to the sidewalk, Jan muttered, "I'm going home now."

Before he could really think about his words, Jeremy impulsively said, "I'm sure there'll be a ton of extra food at my grandmother's if you want to come with us."

Shawn struggled to keep an expression of abhorred shock from dominating his face. If he lived a thousand years he would still fail to understand what motivated his friends and relatives.

For a brief moment Jan looked as if she might accept Jeremy's generous invitation. She looked as if she might choose a warm and comforting meal over returning to an empty house and a TV dinner. Yet, even as her mouth opened, her expression hardened and she replied, "As if I'd really want to spend my Thanksgiving with you and your sappy family."

As Jan quickly walked away, Shawn slapped Jeremy on the shoulder and commented, "If you ever figure women out, let me know."

The soft humming of the hospital machines provided a melodic backdrop as Sinclair hesitantly entered Zach's room. Her mannerisms expressed a timidity that was truly foreign to the young woman.

Attempting to suffocate her fear with an intrepid facade, Sinclair forced a near-smile onto her face. However, it was almost painful to keep the expression on her face when she looked at her brother's battered body and the machinesl attached to it. As she closed the door, she began, "Hey, you." Her only response was rhythmic beeps emitted by inanimate instruments. "I can't believe you're _still_ sleeping. Haven't you had enough of that yet?" Only beeps. "Even I don't sleep through Thanksgiving – well, at least not all of it. That's what today is, you know. It's Thanksgiving."

Her facade beginning to crack, Sinclair seated herself on the stool beside Zach's bed. "I really wish you'd wake up."

Minutes, passing as slowly as the darkest hours of night, slipped away.

When Zach did not stir, Sinclair angrily spat, "Dammit, would you just wake up?" Still, there were no signs of life. "Oh, I get it," commented Sinclair as she struggled to control her emotions. "You're pouting because I haven't come to visit since Saturday. Well, maybe if you would actually wake up and leave this God forsaken hospital, I would visit you. Zach, you know how much I hate hospitals. They reek of . . . death."

Struggling to keep herself from crossing the edge of sanity and slipping into a valley of despair, Sinclair took several deep breaths. "I'm really not good at this, Zach. This whole bedside vigil thing really isn't my style. And, you fail miserably as the poor, helpless patient. You and I are the type of people that everyone else looks at in awe. We _live_ life while they watch it pass by. They all want to be like us because we don't let anything or anyone stop us. We live. They just survive."

Angrily brushing a few stray strands of hair from her face, Sinclair continued, "Jesus Christ, Zach, you are really starting to piss me off." As undesired tears revealed the hurt her words did not, Sinclair continued, "Just wake up. Okay? Is that so hard? Just wake up, and I swear I'll make up for all the mistakes I've made in the past. I won't run away from things anymore. Hell, Zach, I'll even stay here in this God awful town and keep you company. I'll do whatever it takes. Just wake up. Please, Zach, I'm begging you. I've never begged anyone for anything. But, I'm begging you to wake up and tell me you're gonna be okay."

Jason stood in the doorway several seconds before announcing his presence. Having heard that Chloe and Brady would be eating dinner with the Wesley's, Jason had assumed that he would find Zach's room empty. Instead, he discovered Zach's rather mysterious sister on the verge of a complete meltdown.

In the days that had passed since the accident, Jason had not once wondered about Zach's family. He had been entirely focused on his own pain and fears. Now, he realized that there were actually people out there who cared about Zach as much as he did – if not more.

Lightly knocking on the door as he fully opened it, Jason softly greeted, "You look like you could use a break."

"I'm fine,' immediately responded Sinclair in a stern yet alarmingly fragile tone.

Jason wanted to argue that people who were fine did not sit in dark rooms and carry on hysterical conversations with comatose patients. However, there was an intensity in Sinclair's eyes that warned him not to push her. He knew just enough about the Wesley sister to know that she was surely not as she appeared to be.

Though her gaze returned to Zach, Sinclair directed her question toward Jason. "Shouldn't you be at home with your family? Don't you have a turkey to carve or something like that?"

"Actually, the only family I have in Salem is my mom and my little sister. And, with my sister at my grandmother's, my mom and I decided we'd just have a small lunch together and forget dinner." From Sinclair's lack of a response, Jason could clearly see that she did not truly care how he spent his Thanksgiving. Trying to open the closed lines of communication, he asked, "What about you? Shouldn't you be chowing down with Dr. and Mrs. Wesley?"

"I'd rather _chow down_ on rotting road kill than delve into the hypocrisy of a dinner with Nancy and her long lost little girl. A daughter Craig and Nancy did not even bother to mention until I overheard them making dinner plans for tonight."

"If it makes you feel any better, I hated Chloe when she came to town."

"And, now?"

"Now, I don't really care one way or the other. I've got too many other things going on to worry about Ghoul Girl."

For only the second time since his entrance, Jason was graced with Sinclair's gaze. "Ghoul Girl?"

"Yeah, that was a nickname some of us gave her."

Completely changing the topic, Sinclair randomly asked, "Do you think that Zach even knows we are here?"

Jason was shocked by Sinclair's sudden transformation from bored indifference to rapt attention. He wanted to give her a deep, philosophical response that would somehow comfort her; yet, he did not have such a response. Offering the truth, he responded, "I don't know. I sorta hope so. Then again, if he's in a lot of pain, I really don't want him to be aware of that."

Sinclair briefly nodded before returning her poignant look to her brother.

Jason could feel Sinclair's resolve fading away and knew that her inner strength would not be able to sustain her for much longer in such a somber environment. "Why don't you give me and Zach a little while alone, huh? You really do look like you could use the break, and I know I could use the time with him."

Sinclair considered refusing Jason's polite offer. She considered it – but knew better than to decline a second time. If she stayed in the barren hospital room much longer, she would risk her own sanity and be of no use to Zach when he did wake from his potent sleep. "I think I'll just go for a walk or something."

Realizing that Sinclair was probably not wholly familiarized with the city, Jason suggested, "Salem Place isn't very far from here. A lot of the stores are probably closed, but the cinema is definitely open. Maybe you could just watch a movie to take your mind off all this other stuff."

Sinclair nodded as she considered the suggestion. "Will you stay with Zach until I get back?"

"Yeah, no problem."

Almost as soon as the door closed, Jason cracked a strained grin and remarked, "Man, your sister is hot. If things don't ever work out with Meems, maybe you can give me the hook-up so I can score with your sister."

"It's a good thing he is in a coma. Otherwise, he'd probably knock the hell out of you for a comment like that."

With deliberately slow movements, Jason turned to look at the man standing in the doorway. Jason wondered if Craig had purposely waited for Sinclair to leave before visiting his brother. Considering how quickly he had appeared after Sinclair's departure, Jason found it to be a viable guess. Responding to Craig's statement, Jason remarked, "It'd be worth it if he'd actually wake up."

"Maybe he will soon." His tone becoming tainted with inquisitiveness, Craig asked, "Shouldn't you be with your family eating dinner?"

"Nah, we don't really do Thanksgiving."

Craig smiled wistfully. "Zach and Sinclair never really 'did' Thanksgiving, either. Zach would suffer through it for the food, but mostly he and Sinclair just liked to steal some dessert and flee the house."

"That sounds about like Zach."

His gaze focused on Zach, Craig sat down in the chair on the opposite side of the hospital bed. Continuing with his familial reflections, Craig softly said, "Those two where such a handful – still are. No one can tell them what to do or when to do it. But, Zach's really pulled his act together since moving to Salem. I think this town and its people have had a really positive influence on him. I hope the same will happen for Sinclair."

Quite hesitantly Jason replied, "Yeah, I get the feeling she's a little more . . . _intense_ than Zach."

"She can be the most intense and focused girl – or the most laidback, uncaring person on earth. Either way, she'll be what she wants to be and to hell with anyone who doesn't like it."

"Sounds like she and Zach could be twins."

"Just about," answered Craig with a sad chuckle. "They both have an incredible passion for life and all its experiences – but they are both dangerously reckless. Zach and Sinclair can usually see what the most logical choice is, but if it's not the most exciting option, they'll bypass it. They walk around as if they're invincible. Fearless. And, I try to not let them see how much that worries me. In fact, that's how it was this past weekend."

"What happened?" Jason questioned as he found himself being drawn into the complexity of the Wesley family. He was just beginning to see that his was not the only dysfunctional clan.

"When I brought Sinclair in to see Zach on Saturday, it was just too much for her. She ran out of here and went back to the house. A few hours after that, Nancy went up to check on her, and she was gone."

Repeating his previous question, Jason asked, "What happened?"

Craig released a tired sigh and leaned back in the chair. "Well, I didn't hear from her at all on Saturday evening or anytime during the night. And, she had left her cell phone at the house, so I really had no way of getting in touch with her. Finally, she called me late Sunday morning to let me know she was okay."

"So, where was she all night?" As the question left his mouth, Jason began to feel much like an attorney questioning someone on the witness stand at a murder trial.

"I don't know. She didn't want to tell me. Sinclair just said that she was safe." Sharing information that he knew he should keep to himself, Craig divulged, "Of course, I had a pretty good idea what 'safe' meant when she came home in a man's jacket."

An awkward silence fell over the room as Craig recalled Sinclair mysterious return home and Jason wondered what the appropriate response was to such a comment.

Uncomfortably attempting to change the subject, Jason asked, "So, where are Zach's parents? Are they going to get here soon?"

"Mom and Dad probably won't be making the trip to Salem unless there is a drastic change in Zach's condition. I call and keep them updated on what's going on, but they don't feel like there's anything they can do to help him whether they're here or in Chicago."

A million thoughts raced through Jason's mind and he was barely able to keep a series of unkind comments to himself. He found the situation to be incredibly unfair to Zach. Despite his tumultuous relationship with his own parents, Jason had no doubts that they would both be by his side if he were the one in the coma.

Breaking the silence that had overtaken the hospital room, Craig's pager released a shrill beeping noise. After taking a quick glance down at the number, Craig muttered, "I'll be right back."

Fifteen minutes later he returned to find Jason staring bleakly at Zach. "Jason," began Craig as he entered the room. "I need you to do something for me."

Jason stole a glance at Zach before responding, "I told Sinclair that I would stay with Zach. Neither of us wants him to be alone."

Craig smiled sadly and knew that Jason was, without a doubt, the person he needed for the task at hand. "I'll stay with Zach until either you or Sinclair gets back."

"Alright," hesitantly agreed Jason. "What do you need me to do?"

"Well, sometime tonight I need you to pick up Mimi Lockhart. It'll take both of you to take care of what needs to be done."


	58. Chapter 54B: Thanksgiving Day cont

Chloe stood in the open doorway with her lips parted in surprise. The moment she opened the door, she realized that it was not a room that Zach had inhabited. The room was dominated by a several shades of blue with many items having a black accent. Overall, the room had a look of matured sleekness – not the look of adolescent masculinity.

Stepping into her old bedroom, Chloe ran her hand over the plush comforter that covered what had once been her bed. Across the room, her gentle white curtains had been replaced by dark blue ones. The stuffed animals that she had left behind in her window seat had vanished and were replaced with black and blue pillows with the finest embroidery.

As Nancy stepped into the room, Chloe spun on her heals and demanded, "_What_ is going on around here?"

"What do you mean?"

Motioning to the room surrounding her, Chloe elaborated, "Zach was supposed to move into my old room – so, why does it look like some girl has moved in?"

A faint scowl marring her round face, Nancy responded, "Oh, yes, this is the room Sinclair is staying in – though I certainly hope it won't be for long. The sooner she's gone the better for everyone."

Chloe's eyes narrowed in confusion as she struggled to make sense of what her mother had said. "Nancy, what are you talking about?"

Her voice tinged with annoyance, Nancy answered, "I just told you. Sinclair is staying here for a while, but I refuse to let it become a permanent living situation."

Her own annoyance surpassing that of her mother, Chloe fought to contain her frustration. "**Who** is Sinclair? **Why** is she here? And, **what** has she done that makes you want her to leave?"

"Sinclair is Craig's younger sister – and, you'll do well to just stay away from her until I can convince Craig to send her away."

"Craig's sister? Why didn't anyone mention her to me?"

A light smirk appeared on Nancy's face as she responded, "For the same reason most people don't casually discuss tornadoes or earthquakes – disasters simply aren't pleasant conversation topics."

"And, that's what this girl is? A disaster?"

"She wouldn't even eat Thanksgiving dinner with us – though God only knows why Craig bothered to invite her. We're lucky if she even bothers to come home at night."

Shaking her head with a blend of annoyance and offense, Chloe stated, "I can't believe that Craig's sister has been living here and no one even bothered to tell me. Why do you think you have the right to filter what information I receive about my own family?"

"She is _not_ your family," sharply corrected Nancy. "I refuse to acknowledge that little troublemaker as anything more than the black sheep of Craig's family. The girl doesn't bother to treat any of us like family, so why on earth would we want to do that for her?"

"She's Craig's sister!"

"She is yet another unfortunate blemish on Craig's family. In fact, as far as I'm concerned, Craig is the _only_ decent thing to come out of that family."

Again, Chloe shook her head in a negative manner. "Brady," she yelled as she stepped out of the bedroom. "Let's go _home_."

To onlookers in the theater, they were surely an odd pair. She sat with her arms crossed over her chest and he sat lazily reclined with his eyes repeatedly drawn to her distracted face.

Recalling his past infatuation with Chloe Lane, Philip willed himself to look away from Sinclair's alluring, albeit sad, profile. Despite his attraction to his mysterious female companion, Philip refused to ever worship a girl the way he had Chloe.

Philip had foolishly allowed himself to be consumed with fanciful dreams centering around someone who could never quite return his ardent feelings. He told himself that he would never again hold such dreams. Yet, as he stole another glance at Sinclair, he could feel his resolve slowly weakening.

It wasn't that he had fallen madly in love with Sinclair. There was simply a dangerous potential for it.

And, Philip had truly recognized that potential when he had gotten in line to purchase a movie ticket only to realize that the person in front of him was the very same girl who had captivated him on several other evenings. He had quickly reached out and tapped her shoulder but had been immediately surprised by the saddened expression upon her face. She had tried to mask it, but it was there just the same.

Less than two hours after meeting in the ticket line to see _Spy Game_, Philip and Sinclair exited the cinema and stepped into the cold night air of late November.

Leading the way toward one of Salem Place's casual snack places, Philip asked, "You hungry?"

Sinclair slowed her stride as she contemplated the question. Though she had little desire to eat, she could not actually recall the last time she had eaten. "I suppose I could eat if you're hungry."

Philip wanted to make a comment about Sinclair's response being _such a girl answer_, but he was unsure how lighthearted to be when his companion was clearly carrying a heavy burden. "Okay, then, let's grab some food."

More than eager to escape the increasingly cold breeze that seemed unavoidable outdoors, the pair swiftly walked to the small eatery in the building across the way from the cinema. 

"So, you know this is the second holiday we've spent together," observed Philip as he looked across the table at Sinclair. When she merely glared at him in either sincere or well forged confusion, he elaborated, "Well, we met on Halloween and now, we're sharing Thanksgiving dinner together."

"We're splitting a basket of nachos and a cup of cheese dip. It's not exactly a five course meal."

Philip shook his head and gently smiled. "Who said it had to be? Today is Thanksgiving, and this is our dinner. That makes it _Thanksgiving dinner_."

"That is sad."

"Maybe. But, there's no place I'd rather be."

Under normal circumstances, Sinclair would have taken a cynical stab at such a sappy display of charm. Yet, a single flash of Philip's dimples erased the thought from her mind. "You really don't have any other place you'd rather be? No family dinner you're missing?"

"Eh, it's kind of a long story. To give you the Reader's Digest version, my whole family has gone through a lot of changes the past few years, so I can never predict what the holidays will be like. This year turned out to be even stranger than usual."

Sinclair found herself easily pulled into the promise of a family saga more dysfunctional than her own. With genuine interest she asked, "How so?"

Cracking a cheerful grin, Philip answered, "Well, we decided to have our meal earlier in the day because of some scheduling problems. So, there I was at noon today seated with a bunch of people that I'd have preferred to not ever see at the same time. Seated at the same table were me, my dad, his fiancée, his fiancée's brother and mother, my mom, my brother Lucas and his young son. So, of course, my mom and my dad's fiancée were at each other's throats the whole time. My nephew's mom also made a late appearance, and she refuses to get along with any of my extended family."

In response to Philip's retelling of his Thanksgiving, Sinclair simply said, "Makes me feel a little better about my family."

"Yeah," chuckled Philip. "That's what most people say when they hear about my family. Just imagine how good you'd feel if I told you about how my half-brother was once married to my half-sister."

Sinclair's eyes narrowed with amusement. "You're not betrothed to your oldest brother's first born daughter or anything like that, are you?"

"Actually," Philip said with false seriousness. " . . nah, I'm kidding. I promise I have no plans to marry _any_ of my relatives."

With a smile that didn't not come anywhere close to reaching her eyes, Sinclair replied, "I'll keep that in mind."

"You want to talk about it?"

Purposely avoiding a serious talk, Sinclair responded, "Your marriage plans?"

"No, and you know that's not what I meant. I can tell that you're struggling to keep up this unruffled act. And, something was obviously wrong the night I picked you up at that bar. Something has changed since we spent that evening in the elevator. And, if you want to talk about it, I want to listen."

For the first time in a very long time, Sinclair found herself genuinely touched by another individual's concern. She had spent a great deal of time seeing the worst in people but acting as if she was having too much fun to notice. Now, a guy she hardly knew was sneaking into her heart and leaving his mark there. "Actually, I don't want to talk about it, but . . ." Uncomfortable with the words before she even spoke them, Sinclair softly added, "it means a lot that you care."

"All right," reluctantly responded Philip. "I'm not going to force you to share anything you want to keep to yourself. But, you should know that I would do whatever I could to help fix the problem."

And, with those words, Sinclair's resolve slipped.

"I hurt." The two words rushed from Sinclair's mouth more as a dirty confession than a statement of emotional grief.

Philip struggled to find an appropriate response. He wanted to find a way to let her know that _everyone_ hurt without belittling whatever was causing her so much pain.

Reaching across the small table, Philip took hold of Sinclair's hand. "Let's go for a walk."

Wandering around Salem Place with no real destination in mind, Philip and Sinclair said no more of her unspoken pain or Philip's clear concern. Without speaking any words the pair had understood that it was a topic better left for another place and another time.

Standing near the icy cold fountain, Philip looked into Sinclair's eyes as though searching for something. Apparently finding whatever it was that he sought, he smiled rather gently and stated, "I want to see you again."

"What? Are you a glutton for punishment?"

"Maybe I like you . . . a lot. So . . ." Philip prodded. "When can I see you again?" He knew that he was giving into his brash behavior and exposing the weakness he had vowed to hide, but he simply could not stop himself. He realized that making any advance toward Sinclair was a risk, but it was one he was willing to take.

Sinclair took a moment to ponder Philip's request. There had been a time when she would have simply given him a nonchalant answer and laughed before walking away. But, during that time in her life, she had not known anyone to look at her with such a delight in his eyes or speak to her with such a tone of concern. "Give me your cell phone." As soon as Philip obliged Sinclair, she quickly went to his address book and added her own cell phone number under the abbreviated name _Sin_. Tossing the phone back to Philip, Sinclair said, "Ball's in your court."

Sinclair gave no other comments before walking away. Long after she vanished around a store corner, Philip was still standing in the same spot with a foolish grin plastered upon his handsome face.

Approaching from the east entrance of Salem Place, Shawn quickly spotted his friend standing near the fountain. Taking note of the oddly happy look upon Philip's face, Shawn could not help but wonder what it was that made all of his friends act so strange on holidays - and during the rest of the year. "Hey," greeted Shawn. "I called your house, and Henderson told me I could probably find you here." Pulling his coat closer around his body, Shawn continued, "Hello? K-man?"

"What?"

Shawn shook his head and responded, "Never mind." Seeing that Philip still looked as though he were a million miles away, Shawn questioned, "What is going on with you?"

"Nothing," answered Philip, an even broader smile overtaking his face.

"Yeah . . . okay . . . so you're just standing alone in Salem Place on a cold Thanksgiving night smiling like that for absolutely no reason?"

"Yeah, pretty much."

Standing outside the penthouse door with Mimi at his side, Jason felt a wave of nausea spill through his body. Neither Jason nor Mimi has seen Belle in the six days since the car accident.

Now, they had been sent to give the weary blonde a harsh dose of reality. Belle had been completely sheltered from all forms of mass media and unapproved communication in the days following her release from the hospital. The only knowledge she had of the accident was what her parents has cautiously provided.

Yet, Belle had quickly grown tired of being spoon-fed half truths. According to Craig, Belle had apparently thrown an unprecedented tantrum shortly after the family's Thanksgiving lunch.

After consulting with her husband and then Craig, Belle's mother had decided that Belle might better handle the harsher facts if they were delivered by someone who was close to both Belle and Zach. Though she desperately wanted to be a comfort to Belle, Marlena understood the young woman now needed the support of understanding friends rather than worried parents.

Upon opening the door, Marlena weakly smiled and said, "She's upstairs in her room. If you want I can take your coats and you can go on up."

As he followed Mimi up the staircase, Jason felt as though she was leading him to some mysterious executioner who would steal away his life and possibly his soul. Reaching the landing, Jason began to revise the scenario. The nearer he drew to Belle's door, the more _he_ felt like the executioner preparing to claim a victim.

Even as they entered Belle's bedroom, Jason continued to stand behind Mimi, using her as both a physical and emotional shield. Had the impending conversation not been so unwelcoming, Jason surely would have laughed at the idea of one petite teenage girl being his protection from another petite teenage girl.

A gamut of emotions assaulted Jason with unexpected brutality. Staring down at Belle as she lay in bed, Jason was unable to deny that the young woman was clearly suffering. Yet, Jason could not forget overhearing Belle's parents in the hospital corridor. From what Dr. Evans had said, Belle had filled Zach's final conscious moments with unkind and unwarranted words.

The more compassionate side of Jason wanted to envelop Belle in a hug and tell her to not feel bad about words that she had likely only spoken in anger. However, years of disappointment and emotional seclusion left Jason with the urge to treat Belle with indifference if not total persecution.

Zach's condition had reminded Jason that life was both precious and unkind. The responses of Zach's friends and family had taught Jason love was both superficial and unrelenting. Painful and comforting. Constraining and liberating.

Sitting down on the bed beside Belle, Mimi gushed, "Belle, I am _so_ glad to see you. We've all been really worried about you. Especially Shawn."

As soon as the name was spoken, Mimi snapped her mouth shut. Shawn had been the one person she wasn't going to mention during their visit.

Saving Mimi from the discomfort of her own verbal blunder, Belle softly said, "Well, I'm really glad to see the two of you. Other than when Chloe was here for lunch, I haven't seen any of my friends from school since . . . the accident."

Watching Belle uncomfortably move to a sitting position on the bed, Jason was reminded yet again just how fragile a life could be. A single moment or decision could alter the course of one's entire life and leave irrefutable evidence of its impact.

As Mimi assisted Belle with repositioning a few of the plush pillows, Jason considered how to approach the subject he had been sent to tackle.

"I really am happy to see you both," stated Belle. Motioning to the foot of her bed, Belle urged, "Jason, you don't have to stay standing up. There's plenty of room." When Jason looked hesitant to comply, Belle softly added, "I promise you that I won't break if you jar the bed or brush against me. In fact, having you sit down here would really make me feel better."

Though Jason still did not look wholly comfortable with the idea, he carefully sat down at the bottom corner of Belle's bed.

"I can't believe my mom actually let you in to see me. I've had a pretty short list of approved visitors the past few days."

Speaking for the first time since entering the bedroom, Jason said, "Actually, it was your mom that asked us to come over."

Fighting against the effects of her medication, Belle willed herself to remain alert and attentive. "Why did she do that? Is someone finally going to tell me how Zach is doing?"

Mimi turned her gaze to Jason, knowing that he was there to deliver the news and she was there to comfort afterwards.

It took immense willpower for Jason to maintain eye contact with Belle. All the fearful concern he saw there was beginning to erode his bitterness and expose his own trepidation and pain.

"After you got upset this afternoon, your mom paged Dr. Wesley - who I was actually with at the time. Once he and your mom had a talk on the phone, they agreed to let me and Mimi come over to talk with you about a few things. Of course, I first had to have a meeting or whatever with Dr. Wesley and then agree to abide by your parents rules when I saw you."

"Why did you have to meet with Dr. Wesley?"

Still keeping his eyes locked on Belle, Jason answered, "He wanted to make sure I fully understood things before I explained them to you . . things about Zach."

Tears filling her eyes, Belle timidly asked, "You're really here to give me news about Zach? Can I call him? Is he home yet?"

Jason blinked away the tears and gently answered with a smile, "Yes, no, and no. As long as you don't get overly upset, I'm allowed to tell you whatever you want to know about Zach and the accident. But, you can't call him and he's not at his house."

"But, he's fine, right? Just relaxing at the hospital, right? I can call him soon, can't I?"

Mimi quickly wiped away her own tears and gingerly wrapped her arms around Belle. Still maintaining eye contact, Jason replied, "No, Belle."

Almost emotionally unable to comprehend the severity of what Jason was trying to tell her, Belle gushed, "I wish he didn't have to spend Thanksgiving in the hospital. But, I bet he'll be home way before Christmas. Maybe we can all have a big Christmas party here at the penthouse or maybe at your house, Jason."

Mimi tightened her hold on Belle's shoulders as Jason tenderly responded, "Belle, I'm not so sure that will be possible. Zach may still be hospitalized."

Still refusing to grasp the harshness of the situation, Belle said, "Oh, well, we can just bring the party to him. And, we'll have to bring him his work from school, too. It would be awful for him to fall behind now after working so hard all semester."

Jason finally looked away from Belle. He was beginning to resent both Marlena and Craig for having put him in such a situation. Handling the turmoil as best he could, Jason bluntly stated, "Zach spent several days hovering near death. Now, he's in a coma and may never wake up. School and silly parties really aren't a concern of his."

"No," sobbed Belle in denial. "He has to be okay. I have to tell him I'm sorry." Her voice nearing a scream, Belle cried, "He _has_ to be okay. Jason, tell me he's going to be okay!"

Jason rose to his feet and moved so that he was sitting on the other side of Belle. He carefully wrapped his arms around both girls and replied, "Belle, I can't promise you that he will be okay." As Belle turned her face in to Jason's shoulder and dampened his shirt with tears, he softly said, "I'm sorry, Belle."

His eyes closed as Belle and Mimi each cried softly, Jason felt an unexpected weight upon the bed. Opening his eyes, he saw Brady and Chloe sitting on the opposite side of the bed. Chloe had immediately taken one of Belle's hands in her own.

The five young adults sat together in silence for several minutes before a voice from the door boomed, "Is this a private Thanksgiving gathering or is anyone welcome?"

Lifting her head from Jason's shoulder, Belle saw Philip smiling at her from the doorway. Just behind him stood Shawn. In a scratchy voice, she answered, "Get in here, you two."

As the stars shined down with an unusual radiance, the seven friends sat together on the bed listening to Jason share the details of Zach's possible brain damage and recovery options. As the moon cast its light upon the city, Sinclair sat at her brother's side and painfully observed the physical evidence of life's unexpected cruelty. As a crisp breeze whipped along the streets, Jan, Jeremy, and Erin each sat alone in their bedroom and contemplated just how lonely it could be to sit on the outside doomed to always be looking in on a set of unattainable lives.


	59. Chapter 55: Return to Routine

Jason hesitantly stepped into the dark hospital room. As he approached Zach, he forced himself to not really see the battered person before him. Instead, Jason chose to avoid gazing directly at his friend. Such avoidance allowed him the luxury of thinking of Zach as he had last seen him rather than as a bruised and crushed young man trapped in the confines of sleep.

Pulling the stool over to the side of the bed, Jason focused on his own hands as he began, "I don't think I've ever been dressed and out of the house this early in the morning."

Jason nervously tapped his feet on the floor. "It would be cool if you'd just wake up. I could use a little advice." Narrowing his eyes with doubt, Jason joked, "Of course, you're probably the last guy I need to ask about actual relationships. Now, don't get me wrong. If I needed pointers on attracting women, you'd be my man. But, since you . . . since you've been in here, a few things have changed. Now, I need advice on getting a girl and keeping her."

"Yeah," continued Jason. "I'm really considering a commitment." In an effort to explain the changes that had recently taken place, Jason said, "Right after your car accident, Jeremy and Mimi broke up. So, for over a week now, I've been trying to decide what I want to do. And, I think I might actually . . ." Jason took a deep breath before making his confession. "Ask Mimi out on a date."

The room fell silent as Jason was torn by conflicting emotions. The idea of approaching Mimi was as terrifying as it was exciting. Yet, he felt almost guilty for seeking pleasure when his best friend had nearly died and might never really live again.

"I really could use your input." Tugging at his blue dress shirt, Jason added, "You're way more a pretty boy than me, so it would be great if you'd wake up and give me your opinion on this shirt." No movement. "Yeah, I didn't think that fashion would wake you up."

For the first time since his arrival in the room, Jason truly looked at Zach. He didn't like what he saw.

"You're lucky I'm on my way to school and you are already injured, because I could knock the hell out of you for this stunt. I know you have this thing about getting all the attention, but I've had enough. Sinclair, Craig, Belle, and everyone else have had enough of it, too."

Rising from the metal stool, Jason continued, "I'm going to go to school now. If you want to lie here all day and miss the fun, fine. But, when you do decide to wake up, I'm really going to be pissed at you." Nodding his head with false anger, Jason concluded, "I'm expecting you to wake up really soon, Zach. You better be listening to me."

No response.

Jason picked up the stool and carried it back to where he had gotten it. He had hoped his visit with Zach would somehow calm him. It had not. In fact, he felt even more agitated.

After taking a glance at his friend, Jason quietly stepped out of the room. As he entered the hallway he collided with Craig Wesley. "Sorry, Dr. Wesley."

Offering the younger man a gentle smile, Craig responded, "You know, I think I've seen you more this last week than I have my own wife."

Jason's initial urge was to say that Craig should be thankful for not seeing much of Nancy because she was a real shrew. However, he managed to keep the comment to himself. "I just wanted to check in on Zach before I went to school."

"Can I be honest with you, Jason?"

Taken aback by Craig's comment, Jason hesitantly answered, "I guess."

"When I first met you, I really didn't like you. In fact, I despised you and thought you were nothing but a punk who needed a dose of discipline."

Jason's face scrunched with offense. "Gee, thanks."

"But," continued Craig as though Jason had not spoken. "My opinion of you has really changed recently. You may have treated my stepdaughter horribly, but she seems to have forgiven you. And, I can't deny that you've been a great friend to my brother. So, what I'm trying to say is that I'm glad Zach and Chloe have you in their lives. I may not always approve of you - or trust you - but I'm getting closer."

"Okay. That's good. I guess."

Craig chuckled and threw an arm around Jason's shoulder. "Jason, I tell you all this because I have an order for you. It's the same order I'm going to be giving my sister when I see her. I know you are both worried about Zach, but if I find out either of you are here more than once a day or for more than an hour when you do visit, I will have you escorted out of the building."

"What?" Jason incredulously asked. "Are you serious?"

"Yes, I am. You and Sinclair each seem to think that the nurses are too foolish to see you sneaking in Zach's room at all hours of the day and night. The truth is that I've okayed your visits in the past because I know you're concerned about my brother. But, those visits need to stop. Zach wouldn't want to see his sister and his best friend locking themselves in a hospital for hours at a time."

Looking away from Craig, Jason muttered, "Fine. I'll make sure I only come during normal visiting hours."

"Good," replied Craig though he doubted Jason's sincerity. "Now, I'm going to check on Zach." As Jason walked away, Craig added, "Have a good day at school."

With careful steps Belle Black walked down the main corridor of Salem High. It was still rather early so she did not have to worry about crowds of teenagers bumping into her as they rushed to class. Her mother had not wanted Belle to return to school for another day or two, but Belle had finally drawn her into a compromise. Belle would return to school Monday but would allow her mother to pick her up before lunch so she could go home and rest.

Walking down the nearly empty hallway, Belle wrapped both arms around her binder. She carefully searched her surroundings for Shawn Brady. She had called him the previous night to request an early meeting with him. There were some things that she simply could not say in a casual phone conversation.

"Belle," greeted the young man just as Belle reached her locker. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm okay." Belle immediately knew that the answer sounded weak, but she hardly had the energy to care. "I'm really glad you could meet me."

"I'd do anything for you, Belle. You know that."

"Yea, I suppose I do."

Belle's reserved mannerisms were quickly making Shawn uncomfortable. Even under the worst of circumstances Belle was Shawn's ray of hope. However, as she solemnly stared at him, Shawn felt hope actually slipping away. "Why did you want to see me, Belle?"

Belle sincerely tried to offer Shawn a smile, but the gesture was a failure. "Shawn, you are such an important part of my life. You always have been."

"But?"

"But, I'm not sure we should have tried to rush into a relationship. I'm just not sure I'm ready for that."

Shawn nodded his head, distrusting his voice to make a steady response. Though he and Belle had hardly been involved in a long-term relationship, Shawn felt as though he had spent his entire life waiting to be with her. Now, he was losing her before they had ever really began their journey as a couple.

Sensing that Shawn's despair rivaled her own, Belle continued, "Shawn, I'm not saying that I never want to be with you. I really do care about you. I'm not sure I'll ever be able to _not_ care about you. I'm only saying that I can't handle anything serious right now. We went from being just friends to an instant couple - that was too much too soon. I can see that now."

Saving the pair from the angst and discomfort of their own adolescent feelings, Jason appeared in the otherwise deserted hallway. With quick steps, he was soon standing with Shawn and Belle near the lockers.

Belle immediately took note of Jason's gray slacks and the rather formal blue dress shirt he wore under his newest Gap jacket. "Do you have a presentation or something today?"

Suddenly appearing more than a little self-conscious, Jason merely replied, "No."

As Belle tossed Jason a quizzical look, Shawn quietly stated, "I think I left something in my truck. I'll see you guys in class."

Before Jason could even ask what was wrong with Shawn, Belle offered the information. "I told him that I didn't think we should be dating right now."

Falling back into his unfortunate habit of asking questions that were none of his concern, Jason prodded, "Because of you have problems with Shawn - or with Zach?"

"Right now, _you_ are the one I have a problem with," Belle angrily spat. Not having the energy to enter a verbal war with Jason, she muttered, "I'm getting tired. I'll wait in the classroom for the bell to ring."

Brady killed the engine as he pulled into the parking lot at Salem High School. Taking note of the action, Chloe paused before getting out of the Jeep.

"Brady, is everything okay?"

A sense of unwanted guilt washed over Brady. The recent chaos had given him an excuse to keep to himself the information he had received about Chloe's paternity. However, with no change in sight for Zach and no misunderstandings with Shawn Brady to complicate matters, Brady knew it was time to finally tell his wife the truth.

Offering Chloe a weak smile, Brady replied, "Yeah, everything's great. I was just thinking that there are probably a few things we need to talk about when you get home this afternoon."

"Brady, you stayed up all night working on that business plan for your class. After working your morning hours for your dad, are you really going to feel like discussing whatever this is?" Though Chloe really was concerned for Brady, she was also delaying the conversation for herself. She feared that Brady was still angered about her kiss with Shawn or even worse was already tired of being saddled with a young, inexperienced wife.

Forcing himself to hold back his yawn, Brady answered, "Nah, I'll be fine. We really need to talk."

Chloe nodded her head as she pushed open the door of the jeep. "Okay, then, I guess I'll see you when I get home from school."

"See you then."

As she shut the jeep door and Brady started the engine, Chloe realized that she did not want to lose Brady - ever. And, if she wanted to keep him, it might be time to take drastic actions.

The classroom was painfully quiet as the tardy bell rang throughout the halls of Salem High. Though she kept her gaze lowered to her closed textbook, Belle could feel the eyes of her classmates upon her. A week and a half after the car accident, it was clear that her fellow students had not lost their fascination with the gruesome event.

Every seat in the classroom was filled - except one. The seat, normally occupied by Zachary Wesley, seemed to be the focal point of the room. Even Jason could not keep his gaze from falling there whenever he made an attempt to look at the front of the classroom.

After what was surely the longest class period in the history of their academic lives, the bell rang and the teens were free from the gloom of first period psychology. As he exited the classroom, Jason pondered the irony of his once favorite class now being his least.

Brazenly initiating contact, Mimi gently tugged on the sleeve of Jason's shirt. "You're awfully dressed up today. Is something going on?"

As his other friends joined him and Mimi in the hallway, Jason answered, "Not really." Completely losing his nerve but still wanting to spend time with Mimi, Jason asked, "You guys want to come over to my house to watch a movie tonight? Apparently Salem Place is having some midnight madness sale, so I'll be home alone until Mom and Erin get back from Christmas shopping."

"Sounds like fun," instinctively answered Philip before he stopped to analyze the situation and Jason's strangely nervous behavior.

"Yeah," agreed Mimi with her delightful exuberance. "Count me in."

"Eh, actually," corrected Philip. "Count me _out_. I just remembered that I have a family thing tonight."

"Me, too," lamely fibbed Shawn.

Using the truth to her advantage, Belle quietly remarked, "My mom really doesn't want me going out yet."

"Chloe?" prompted Mimi.

"Sorry. But, I have plans with Brady."

Giving a genuinely happy smile for the first time in over a week, Jason proclaimed, "Well, Meems, I guess that means it'll be just the two of us."

Sinclair came to an abrupt stop when she saw that Craig was not alone in his office. Completely ignoring her sister-in-law, Sinclair merely grumbled, "I'll just come back a later."

"No," countered Craig as he jumped to his feet. "Don't go. I need to speak with you."

With clear indifference, Sinclair obliged by stepping into the spacious office. As she shut the door, she asked, "About what?"

Craig frowned as he realized that Sinclair had slipped back into a role of forced apathy. A mere day or two earlier, she had appeared to be doing much better. When she had returned to the hospital Thanksgiving night, Craig had been pleasantly surprised by Sinclair's almost positive attitude.

Now, whatever had caused the almost miraculous change in outlook had apparently parted from Sinclair. She had clearly put up her defenses once again.

As Sinclair remained standing behind the empty chair beside Nancy, Craig finally answered, "About several things, actually." Sitting back down in his executive-style chair, Craig continued, "First, I'm going to tell you the same thing I told Zach's friend Jason Masters. Limit your visits."

"Excuse me?"

Craig knew that Sinclair would most likely prefer for Nancy to leave the room before he drew her into a deeply personal conversation, but he felt that it was imperative for both women to recognize the other as family. And, family did not just get up and leave the room when things became a little uncomfortable.

"After your first visit with Zach following the accident, I know that you purposely stayed away from the hospital because you weren't yet ready to deal with what had happened. But, in these last few days, you have tried to make yourself an almost permanent fixture in his hospital room. Zach wouldn't want you doing this to yourself."

"He's my brother. Where else am I supposed to be?" Sinclair demanded as her feigned indifference was replaced with anger. "Fine, I'll admit that I wasn't really here for Zach at first, but that doesn't give you the right to keep me from seeing him now."

Craig's frown deepened as he listened to Sinclair's unexpected outburst. Though Sinclair surely had a temper when provoked, she had also inherited the unique Wesley ability to charm others so that it was seldom necessary for that fiery temper to make an appearance. Zach and Sinclair, even more so than Craig, had learned at an early age to harness their powers of charm. Therefore, Sinclair's total lack of charisma was a bit shocking and upsetting to Craig.

His voice soft with concern, Craig responded, "I'm not trying to punish you. You didn't do anything wrong. I'm just worried that you are pushing yourself too hard. From now on, I don't want you to visit your brother more than once a day - for more than an hour or two per visit." Forcing his lips to curl upwards in an expression that could almost pass as a smile, he added, "More than anything else on earth, Zach would want you to be happy. Well, he'd want a new car first, and then, I'm sure your happiness would be a very close second."

In spite of herself, Sinclair gave a weak smile.

"When Zach wakes up, he is going to have a lot to deal with. If he finds out that you literally stopped living your own life, that'll only add guilt to his problems. It's okay to be concerned, but you can't give up on everything. Zach wouldn't want that. You know I'm telling you the truth."

"I know," Sinclair lowly responded, her face directed downward and her gaze locked on Craig's beige carpet. "But, that doesn't make any of this easier."

"How about I make you a deal?" Craig asked as he once again rose from his chair. Walking around the desk so that he was standing only a few feet from his younger sister, Craig suggested, "Until Zach wakes up, I'll be the family member to stay at his bedside. I'll take care of all his medical needs. And, when he does wake up, that will be when you can become the one to stay with him - taking care of his emotional needs."

With a wry laugh, Sinclair responded, "Me? Take care of someone's emotional needs? Do you really think that will actually help Zach?"

"I think that you will be able to help Zach more than anyone else in his life. When he wakes up, he's really going to need you. But, you won't be of much use to him if you've allowed yourself to fall apart with worry. Zach isn't going to need some shell of a person. When it's time for him to get back to living, he's going to need the influence of an expert. And, until this past week, that was you."

"Craig, I love you, but I swear sometimes you are so full of crap."

Openly laughing, Craig replied, "Maybe. But, deep down you know that I'm right about this. Things are not going to be easy for Zach when he wakes up. He's going to need someone there who loves him but also someone who knows how to live. Zach isn't likely to take advice on fun from me, but coming from you, it'll be expert testimony." His expression darkening just a little, Craig added, "Zach will probably have a great deal of emotional damage to complicate the damage to his body. It can only hurt Zach if you mope around bitterly. He'll have his own problems and won't be able to deal with yours, too. What Zach is going to need is someone who challenges him and amuses him. When he asks what you've been doing while he was hospitalized, do you really think it will make him feel better to find out you did nothing but cry and split a bedside vigil with Jason Masters?"

Sinclair found herself absolutely speechless. She struggled to control the tears that she could feel trying to get free from her eyes. Only barely able to control her emotions, Sinclair replied, "Okay. I'll limit my visits with Zach."

"And?"

Flashing her gaze upward to avoid allowing her unshed tears an escape, Sinclair answered, "And, I'm going to do my best to live my life just as I normally would - _for Zach_."

"Good," Craig responded,

With a roll of her eyes, Nancy grumbled, "So, we should expect you to be coming home at four in morning with alcohol on your breath and a half dressed boy on your arm? Would that qualify as your _normal_ life?"

Before Craig could truly process what was happening, Sinclair was lunging past him, her hands longing to circle around Nancy's throat. As Craig hurriedly wrapped his arms around Sinclair's waist, Nancy wisely chose to jump out of her seat and dash across the room.

Her eyes locking in a steely gaze with Nancy's, Sinclair cryptically warned, "Don't push me, Nancy. You won't like the consequences."

Breaking free of her brother, Sinclair tossed Nancy a final glare before walking toward the door. As she opened the door to exit, Sinclair turned and looked back at her brother. Plastering a smile on her face, she declared, "I'm going to go find something fun to do. I'll see you at _home_, Craig."

As soon as the door slammed shirt, Craig turned his full attention to Nancy. "If you _ever_ speak to my sister like that again, I won't hold her back. And, I won't be coming home."

Sincere shock flickered across Nancy's face. As she did all too often, she had made a rash, hateful comment that she viewed to be little more than a statement of truth.

Before his wife could make her rebuttal, Craig continued, "Nancy, you have the potential to be an amazing person - an amazing mother, but you continuously toss aside consideration for anyone but yourself. It may not bother you that Sinclair absolutely despises you, but it _should_ bother you that Chloe feels almost as strongly."

"That is absurd," argued Nancy. As her cheeks flushed pink with indignation, she continued, "My daughter does not despise me. Chloe and I may have a few problems, but you make it sound as if she hates me."

"She chose to lie to you so that she could get married at seventeen. Rather than spend less than a year staying at home with you, she opted to rush into a marriage that would give her an escape."

Nancy attempted to ignore the clear logic in Craig's words. However, with the truth staring her in the face, it was quite difficult to maintain her delusions. "I love Chloe."

Picking up a stack of medical files, Craig simply responded, "Then, start acting like it."


	60. Chapter 56 Friendly Flirtations

With slow, almost stealth movements, she pushed open the ajar bedroom door. Across the room Brady's lean body was stretched diagonally across his large bed. His crimson and gold comforter was lazily draped over him.

His jeans and t-shirt had been discarded in a nearby chair before he had apparently climbed into bed with only his boxers covering his body.

With a shrug, she decided that perhaps Brady had the right idea. With smooth motions she slipped off her shoes and began to cross the room in her bare feet. She languidly tossed the suede jacket she had been wearing into the chair housing Brady's clothes. By the time she reached the foot of the bed, she was covered only by her lacy black underclothing. Her own garments marked her path to the bed.

Even as she slithered under the comforter, she wondered what possessed her take such a bold action. However, as she positioned herself atop Brady's warm body, she banished such nagging thoughts of logic and consequence.

As she planted a series of playful kisses on his firm chest, she was rewarded with a faint smile as he began to wake from his nap.

A wicked grin played across her face as she moved her left leg over Brady's stronger ones. Straddling the handsome blond, she continued to direct her series of kisses up his chest and neck.

Just as she placed a kiss dangerously close to Brady's lips, he closed his muscular arms around her slender body and smoothly rolled both of their bodies so that he was the one on top. Finally opening his eyes, Brady looked at her with total shock. As his lips hovered mere inches above her mouth, he gasped, "Sinclair?"

As Sinclair broke into a fit of giggles, a familiar voice called out from the top of the stairway. "Brady, are you home?"

Brady hurriedly pulled the comforter over his and Sinclair's heads, inadvertently leaving their bare legs exposed. In a whisper, he ordered, "Not a word."

"Brady," called out Belle as she prepared to walk through the open door. "Are you . . ." Catching sight of the exposed flesh, she quietly finished, ". . . in here?" As her face flushed a bright shade of pink, Belle diverted her gaze to the floor and apologized, "I'm so sorry. I thought I heard someone giggle, but I didn't even stop to think that you two might be . . . well . . . anyway, I'm really sorry."

While carefully keeping Sinclair's bemused face hidden by the comforter, Brady managed to expose his own head to say, "Belle, it's not a big deal. Um, how about I just meet you downstairs in a few minutes?"

Still averting her gaze, Belle quickly responded, "No, no, that's okay. I was just getting a little anxious after being locked up in the penthouse all afternoon. So, I convinced dad to drive me over so I could return the movies you loaned me over the weekend." Haphazardly laying the DVDs on Brady's desk, Belle concluded, "And, now that I've done that, I'm going to go back home."

Without another word, Belle uncomfortably backed out of the bedroom and carefully made her way down the stairs.

Only when he heard the front door slam shut did Brady uncover Sinclair's face. Noticing the smirk upon her face, he sternly stated, "This isn't funny."

"Oh, I think it's hysterically funny. And, if you still had a sense of humor, you would, too."

"I have a sense of humor," countered Brady. "I just don't see the humor in my sister being humiliated and my _marriage_ being risked by one of your stunts."

Sinclair struggled to not give voice to the annoyance she was beginning to feel. Her visit to Brady had been intended to serve as a source of amusement and distraction. Instead, he wanted to play the wronged party while making her out to be the cynical sinner.

Rolling her eyes, Sinclair bent up and lightly kissed Brady's cheek. "It was funny."

Brady stubbornly shook his head before admitting, "Maybe just a little." Before Sinclair's smirk could evolve into a genuine smile, he added, "But, that doesn't mean it was appropriate - or should ever happen again." Tossing aside his irritation, Brady finally cracked a smile as he asked, "What the hell are you doing here anyway?"

With a smile that was not quite as carefree as Brady recalled, Sinclair replied, "Long story. But, lucky for you, I'm going to be in town for a while."

As various thoughts and emotions assaulted Brady, the weight of his situation hit him. He could not deny that part of him was thrilled to see Sinclair and had missed her beyond words. However, an even larger part of Brady was absolutely terrified. It was one thing for him to relive the past with someone who had once been his best friend. It was something else entirely for Chloe to witness such a thing.

Brady mentally tabulated the contrasts between his young wife and old friend. Chloe was reserved while Sinclair was exceptionally uninhibited. Chloe was the beautiful wallflower in the corner while Sinclair was the spirited partygoer dancing on the bar. Chloe was an innocent who had only dated one guy. Sinclair, however, was someone that Brady could not imagine having ever been naïve in such matters.

As Brady attempted to formulate a plan of action, he heard a voice downstairs call out, "Brady, I'm home."

One of Sinclair's eyebrows lifted in a mischievous manner as she commented, "The wife, eh?"

His face contorting with unease, Brady shouted, "I'll be downstairs in just a minute!"

"Ah," teased Sinclair. "Don't tell me you're going to leave me all alone in bed so you can be with your pesky _wife_."

"You're still not funny," stated Brady as he threw aside the comforter and jumped off the bed. Looking down at Sinclair's scandalously clad body, he quickly said, "You've got to get dressed."

As Brady pulled his jeans over his boxers, Sinclair jokingly asked, "You mean I can't meet the little wife in my panties?"

Brady rolled his eyes and speedily pulled his t-shirt over his head. "_You_ are not meeting the _little wife_ at all."

Finally pulling herself off the bed, Sinclair commented, "Fine. I'll get dressed and wait in here until you let me know it's safe to leave."

"Thank you," said Brady before giving his friend a quick kiss on the forehead.

As soon as the door shut behind Brady, Sinclair muttered, "I wonder if I should have told him that his shirt was on backwards _and_ inside-out."

Skipping the last two steps, Brady loudly made his appearance in the living room. The smile he was forcing upon his face instantly fell when he noted the solemn expression Chloe wore. Almost forgetting that he had a half-dressed girl upstairs, Brady asked, "What's wrong?"

"On the way home, I got a call from Nancy. Her father had another heart attack."

"Is he okay?" Brady asked as he observed Shawn still standing close to the front door.

"I don't know. Nancy's flying out there in a few hours." Rather hesitantly Chloe continued, "She wants me to go with her." While Brady's mouth fell open in surprise, Chloe quickly added, "I'll only be gone a day or two."

"You're actually going . . . with _Nancy_?"

"Yeah," answered Chloe with a raised eyebrow. "I think she really needs me to go since Craig is going to stay in Salem to be with Zach."

"Of course," muttered Brady as the initial shock was erased by the recurring thought that Sinclair was upstairs hiding in his bedroom . . . or, as was more likely the case, lying on his bed with the headphones of his portable c.d. player attached to her ears. "Are you sure you're gonna be able to handle a few days alone with Nancy?"

Chloe smiled with what Brady hoped was true confidence. "I'm a survivor. Surely, I can survive a few days with my own mother."

Returning the smile, Brady replied, "You are definitely a survivor." After a brief pause, he asked, "Is there anything I can do?"

"No, but thanks. I'm just going to run upstairs and pack a bag. Shawn's already agreed to drive me to the airport to meet Nancy."

Despite the severity of the situation, Brady felt himself just slightly indignant and hurt that Chloe would ask a supposed friend to take her rather than her husband.

Stirring Brady from his thoughts, Chloe wearily asked, "Brady, why's your shirt inside out . . . and backwards?"

"I, uh," Brady stuttered. Quickly regaining his composure, he curtly stated, "I was taking a nap." Brady took a quick glance at Shawn before adding, "And, _baby_, you know I have a real hard time sleeping fully clothed."

Allowing herself more self-assurance than usual when Brady was concerned, Chloe hopefully wondered if his last comment would have been uttered if anyone _but_ Shawn had been standing in the living room. Chloe fully understood that it was imperative for their marriage to appear sincere. However, Brady's comment seemed just a bit more showy than the situation merited.

And, she secretly longed for that unnecessary showiness to be in her honor.

With her bare feet swinging in a gentle motion, Sinclair sat perched on the smooth countertop in Brady and Chloe's small kitchen. With only mild interest, she watched Brady prepare a turkey sandwich. As with every task he undertook, Brady worked both diligently and effortlessly. No matter how uncomfortable he might _feel_, he never appeared to be out of his element.

Lightly covering his whole wheat bread with mayonnaise, Brady curiously asked, "So, are you going to tell me what's going on?"

"What do you mean?" Sinclair sweetly asked with the falsest of innocence.

Brady openly laughed at Sinclair's attempt to charm him with her counterfeit virtue. "Just a little while ago you snuck into my _locked_ home and climbed into bed with me. Then, when I mentioned that I was married, you didn't seem the least bit surprised. What's going on, Sinclair?"

"You make it sound as if I need ulterior motives to visit a friend."

With a grin Brady responded, "_You_ have ulterior motives for everything you do."

Knowing that Brady's words were the truth, Sinclair was unable to work up any offense at the comment. "I'll tell you what's going on with me . . . _after_ I hear what in God's name you've been up to since I last saw you."

Mimi alternated between pushing the doorbell and repeatedly knocking on the front door of the Masters home. Wrapping her coat closer to her body, Mimi grumbled almost incoherently about Jason's inability to promptly open the door.

Just as Mimi was preparing to go next-door to see if Jason was at the Deveraux house, the door finally opened. Mimi was in such a hurry to get to the warm indoors, she did not immediately notice Jason's attire.

However, as Jason shut the door and Mimi turned back around to look at him, she could feel her eyes grow larger than a pair of green saucers. "Uh . . . Jason?"

"Yeah?"

"Where are your pants?"

Jason, clad in his blue shirt and cherry red boxers, grinned sheepishly as he walked by Mimi and answered, "Actually, I just threw them in the washing machine." Seeing that Mimi was clearly unsatisfied with his brief explanation, Jason further clarified, "I was in the kitchen cooking us dinner when I spilled hot tomato sauce down the front of my slacks. So, I was pulling them off when you started ringing the doorbell . . and knocking on the door . . . and ringing the doorbell some more."

To Jason's utter dismay, Mimi proved to be oblivious to the greater part of his explanation by asking, "You were cooking dinner?"

Though he could not fully explain why, Jason's cheeks flushed a deep shade of pink under Mimi's critical gaze. He instantly felt embarrassed for having gone to the trouble of preparing a meal.

"Well," continued Mimi. "Don't keep me in suspense. What are we having?"

And, his cheeks faded to their usual color. "Spaghetti, salad, and red wine."

Mimi shook her head disapprovingly. "How about spaghetti, salad, and apple cider?"

"Yeah, okay," responded Jason as he mentally noted to avoid the unnecessary consumption of alcohol when in Mimi's presence.

"Hey, Jason?"

"What?"

"Are you going to put any pants on?"

Jason smiled broadly. "Yeah. I'll be back down in a minute."

As Jason disappeared up the stairs, Mimi dramatically waved her hand in front of her face. Releasing a deep breath, she whispered, "Gawd, he's hot. Whew."

Sinclair's head rolled back as laughter erupted from her lips. With unsteady movements she dropped down from the counter, her laughter causing her entire body to shake with amusement. "Your wife is an underage virgin?" Following Brady into the living room as she ridiculed him, Sinclair continued, "Jesus Christ, that has to be the funniest thing I've ever heard."

Brady shook his head and allowed his eyes to roll upwards. He could only wonder what had possessed him to reveal the truth about his marriage to Sinclair. Watching his friend carelessly collapse onto the sofa, Brady realized that he knew exactly what he had been thinking.

During the time in his life when he had no one, he had Sinclair. And, now that Chloe Lane had turned his life into such blissful disarray, he was truly in need of his old friend and her alternative coping methods.

Lifting up Sinclair's legs, Brady sat himself down on the couch. Allowing his companion's legs to gently fall into his lap, Brady sarcastically remarked, "I'm glad you find this all so amusing."

"You should just be glad I don't find it completely disturbing," countered Sinclair. "Here you are a grown man married to a little girl still in high school. A little girl who is, even after getting married, still an icy little virgin."

"She's not icy," argued Brady in Chloe's defense.

"How would you know? From what you've said you haven't gotten close enough to her polar regions to find out." Altering the path of the conversation before Brady could respond, Sinclair continued, "I still can't believe you're married . . . to a minor."

Brady smiled reluctantly and responded, "I'm only three years older than my wife. You make it sound as if I'm a sixty year-old man hooking up with a fourteen year-old girl."

Using Brady's own words against him, Sinclair jokingly commented, "Well, your little wife is only three years older than a fourteen year old. So, surely someone dating a fourteen year-old isn't so bad either, right?"

"I hardly think you're one to be judging. When we met I was eighteen and you were twenty. There's not that big of a difference between two years and three years."

"You and I were both legal adults in college. Besides, you don't see me running around throwing myself at children, do you? Nah, that's you."

Cringing with disgust Brady remarked, "You're making me feel like a pedophile."

"Brady Black: self-proclaimed child molester."

'"You, Sinclair Ivy, are a sick individual."

"I, Brady Black, am not the one cohabitating with an underage girl."

Again, Brady shook his head as he struggled to find a way to make Sinclair see the situation from his perspective. "She's seventeen. She'll be eighteen on her next birthday."

"And, you will be twenty-one. Jeez, Brady, you don't see me running around with a seventeen year old boy, do you? That would just be insane." Grimacing with clear disgust, she muttered to herself, "That would be like dating one of my baby brother's friends."

Once more Brady attempted to make Sinclair abandon her logic for his. "Yes, but a seventeen year old wouldn't be just two or three years younger than you. He'd be _five_. He'd be a high school student and you're a college graduate. That is way different than me marrying someone just a little younger than me. Besides, the gir- _woman_ I married is mature far beyond her years. She's had a lot of really difficult things happen to her."

Sinclair's face hardened uncharacteristically and she grumbled, "Lots of people have bad things happen to them. Doesn't make her special."

"She's special to me."

"Gag me."

Twirling a pair of noodles around the prongs of her fork, Mimi cautiously asked, "Any change with Zach?"

Mimi regretted asking the question when she realized that Jason wouldn't look up from his plate to answer. "Not really. I stopped at the hospital before I went to school this morning. The nurse on duty at the nurses' station told me he was the same as when I was there the day before." After a pregnant pause, Jason requested, "If I drive you by the hospital on the way to take you home, would you mind visiting Zach for me?"

As Jason finally lifted his head to look at Mimi, he found her eyes lightly sparkled with tears. Her voice was low and intimate as she answered, "I'd love to go see Zach, but why wouldn't you come in with me?"

"I would if I could. But, Dr. Wesley has forbidden me from visiting Zach more than once a day."

Hating to take the side opposite Jason but knowing he needed to hear the truth reinforced, Mimi responded, "Maybe that's for the best. What happened to Zach is totally not fair, but it's even more unfair for you to spend all that time hanging out at the hospital. You don't have to be there all the time to prove that you care."

Jason's initial urge was to vehemently argue against what Mimi said. Yet, the look on her face made it clear that she was not trying to hurt him with the statement. Unable to keep his voice entirely steady, Jason attempted to logically plead his case, "What if Zach wakes up and no one's there. What if he wakes up scared and there's not a damn person there to let him know it's all gonna be okay?"

The sparkling of tears in Mimi's eyes evolved into a shallow pond as she placed her fork down on her plate. "Jason, I know you want to be there for Zach. We all do. But, there's no way we can be there twenty four hours a day, seven days a week. And, from what I know about Zach, I don't think he'd want us there that much anyway. There are doctors and nurses on duty around the clock to keep a check on him. If . . . _when_ he wakes up, they'll let us know."

"Mimi," responded Jason. "His own parents haven't come to see him. All he has is Craig, his sister, and me."

Again, Mimi seemed to miss Jason's intended point. "Zach has a sister?"

His facial expression one of confusion, Jason slowly answered, "Yeah."

"Huh. Didn't know that."

Jason chuckled softly as Mimi inadvertently alleviated the tension that had been building in the Masters kitchen. "Yeah, Zach has a sister. She's staying with Craig and Nancy."

Completely changing the course of discussion, Mimi randomly stated, "I didn't know you were such a good cook. This spaghetti rocks."

"Thanks."

"You're welcome." After a pause, Mimi timidly asked, "So, are we cool? Or, are we mad at each other? Or, do we maybe not care right now? Because, you really confuse me."

"Diddo."

"I confuse _you_? Please. You're the confusing one."

"No way, Meems. I never know where I stand with you. One day I'm your hero and the next you think I'm a total slime ball."

Mimi's face contorted into an expression of pure indignation. "What? Some days you treat me like you really want to be my friend and other days you do whatever you can to embarrass me."

"**I** embarrass **you**?" Jason incredulously questioned. "You were the one who left me there in the hallway after I hijacked the p.a. system to sing for you."

Swallowing the last bite of her spaghetti, Mimi retorted, "Don't you mean after you publicly humiliated me?"

"How were you humiliated? I was the one who purposely embarrassed himself and got detention for it."

"What about the time I was at the theater and you guys snuck in to embarrass me and Jeremy?"

Having almost forgotten about the juvenile incident, Jason quickly looked away and muttered, "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Whatever," Mimi lightly replied with a roll of her eyes. "What about that time Jack sang _Afternoon Delight_ to us because you groped me in front of your bedroom window and he saw?"

"First, I didn't _grope_ you. Second, you liked it."

Unable to say anything truthful to the contrary, Mimi rose from her place at the table and deposited her empty plate in the sink. Changing the topic of conversation once again, Mimi asked, "So what movie did you rent?"

"_The Mexican_. I missed it when it came out in theaters."

"Good," chirped Mimi. "Let's go watch it . . . now."

Watching Mimi flit out of the kitchen, Jason smiled smugly. For the first time in a long while, Jason felt his egotistical confidence returning. Mimi wanted him, and he knew it.

Jason left his own plate on the table as he began to follow Mimi to the living room. However, as he was walking down the hallway, Jason was struck by what he considered to be momentous inspiration. Stopping at the thermostat, he punched the arrow until he had set the heat at a ridiculously high temperature. With a few more taps on the keypad, Jason had locked the thermostat. "I love technology."

Continuing along his way, Jason casually strolled into the living room. "Hey, Meems," Jason happily greeted as he joined her on the sofa. "Now, about that whole _afternoon delight_ thing . . . "

Mimi scooted away from Jason as she defensively asked, "What about it?"

Jason mimicked Mimi's actions by also scooting along the plush cushions. With his right leg once again alongside Mimi's left leg, he answered, "You really liked it."

"I did not," Mimi denied. She once more scooted away from Jason. This time, however, she did not stop until she had reached the arm of the sofa.

"Sure you did. In fact, I bet you'd fantasized about being on my bed for years."

As Jason again scooted close to Mimi, she exclaimed, "You are so full of yourself!"

"Maybe, but I don't hear you denying anything." Jason slowly moved his face closer to Mimi. "Just admit it. You enjoyed the way it felt to touch my _bare_ chest while in bed with me that day."

Mimi's mouth fell open in outraged disbelief. She attempted to rise from the sofa but Jason prevented her escape. With his outstretched arm acting as a barrier, Jason taunted, "What's the matter, Meems? Cat got your tongue? Or, maybe, you're just thinking about _me_ having your tongue . . . in my mouth."

Pushing Jason away, Mimi rose to her feet. "You are such a jerk, Jason Masters. I mean, I don't think I have ever met someone so full of himself!"

"Why, thank you."

"It wasn't a compliment."

Tugging uncomfortably at her sweater, Mimi asked, "Are you getting hot?" Catching sight of the devious grin on Jason's face, Mimi held up her hand before he could reply. "Never mind. Don't answer that."

Seeing that he had perhaps pushed the envelope as far as he should for the time being, Jason said, "Why don't you just have a seat. I really do want to ask you something."

"Oh, this should be good," muttered Mimi as she reluctantly sat down in the armchair.

"During fifth period today, I was talking to Cynthia and-"

Interrupting Jason, Mimi grumbled, "Don't you mean you were _flirting_ with Cynthia?"

"No," Jason responded with a seriousness that truly shocked Mimi. "She's not the one I want to be flirting with." Continuing a little less lightheartedly, Jason said, "When we were talking she mentioned that she's on the decorating committee for the Winter Formal."

"And, you want my opinion on what to wear when you go to pick up one of your little cheerleader friends?" Before Jason could give a response, Mimi continued, "It's really getting hot in here."

"Maybe you should take your sweater off," Jason slyly suggested.

"No," said Mimi even as she pushed up the sleeves of her sweater. "I'll be just fine."

"Okay. Now, as I was saying before you once again interrupted. Cynthia and I were talking and she mentioned the winter formal. And, it got me to thinking about how some of us should get together and go as a group or something. Or, maybe pair up and go together. Whatever."

"Ugh," commented Mimi as she tossed her head back. "You're actually going to make the rest of us watch you and some phony blonde slobber all over each other?" Finally pulling off her sweater to reveal a plain white tee-shirt, Mimi grumbled, "You have got to turn down the heat."

Though he was glad the stunt with the thermostat was having its desired effect, Jason was not happy that Mimi seemed oblivious to the fact that he really liked her. After having admitted that he was falling in love with her in the Titan storage room, Jason thought that Mimi would understand that _she_ was the girl he expected to show up with at the final dance of the semester. Unbuttoning the top buttons of his dress shirt, Jason responded, "I'm not wanting to take some cheerleader. For God's sake, when was the last time you even saw me hanging out with a cheerleader - and Belle obviously doesn't count."

"Well . . . I don't know. But, I'm sure it wasn't very long ago." As Jason rolled his eyes, Mimi requested, "Can you please turn down the heat? It really is getting hot in here."

Pretending to play the gentleman, Jason said, "If you're hot, the thermostat is in the hallway. Feel free to adjust it as you like."

"Thank you," Mimi replied as she got up and left the room. Less than a minute later, she yelled out, "Jason, it won't let me change the settings. What is the access code?"

"Oh, no," Jason loudly replied as he pretended to be hit by a thought. "I bet my mom locked the settings before she left. And, I don't know what the code is to unlock it."

When Mimi returned to the room, she found Jason unbuttoning the rest of his shirt. Forcing herself to not stare at the skin exposed, Mimi said, "Will your mom be home soon?"

Jason tossed Mimi the advertisement section of the _Salem Spectator_. As Mimi viewed the ad for Salem Place's sale, Jason explained, "If Salem Place is having their annual _Midnight Monday Mania_ sale, she won't leave until the stores close." Ripping the advertisement from Mimi, Jason threw it aside and said, "Now, about this dance."

"What about it?" Mimi asked as she continued to stand in front of Jason.

"Ah, jeez," grumbled Jason as he grabbed Mimi's hand and pulled her onto the sofa. "Have a seat." With Mimi uncomfortably on the sofa, Jason stated, "As I said, I think we should pair off but maybe split the costs for a limo . . . or maybe just beg Philip's dad to let us borrow his. That would be cool."

Mimi struggled to formulate a response as Jason completely removed his shirt, followed by his shoes and socks. "I . . . um, I guess that would be good . . ." Her gaze falling upon Jason's chest, Mimi added, " . . . really good."

"You know, Meems, if you're hot, it wouldn't bother me if you took off your shirt."

"Uh, no. I think I'll pass."

Jason shrugged with forged indifference. "So, the dance is the Friday we get out for Christmas break. I think it starts around seven."

"Okay," Mimi distractedly responded as she slightly rolled up the bottom of her shirt. Taking hold of Mimi's hands as they worked with the bottom of the tee, Jason said, "So, what time do you want to be picked up?"

"6:45 . . ." Mimi whispered as she watched Jason's hands slowly roll her shirt even higher to expose the majority of her stomach. Her heart began to flutter uncontrollably as Jason daringly pushed her shirt up to her bra. As his hands lingered on her abdomen, Mimi nervously repeated, "Yeah, 6:45 would be good."

"Mmm-hmm," agreed Jason before gently placing a kiss on Mimi's stomach.

Before the moment could become any more intense, the doorbell rang. When Mimi looked as though she might get up, Jason commanded, "Don't move. Not an inch. I'll get rid of whoever it is."

Shocking herself and Jason, Mimi did as he ordered. Without bothering to recover his shirt, Jason dashed to the door. Though he had intended for it to only be opened a crack so he could send the visitor on his or her way, his guest had other ideas.

Completely ignoring proper etiquette, Jack Deveraux pushed past Jason and barged into the house. Not yet aware of Mimi's presence, Jack surveyed Jason's lack of attire with a critical gaze. "If you would turn the heat down and save your mother some money on the electric bill, you might not have to run around playing the Baywatch hunk at the beginning of winter."

Turning away from Jason, Jack finally noticed his female companion. "Why, Miss Lockhart . . ." As Mimi quickly unrolled her shirt, Jack apologetically said, "I see I may have intruded at a bad time."

"You think?" Jason sarcastically asked.

"No!" Mimi proclaimed. "Um, actually, your timing was really great. Awesome timing, Mr. Deveraux. I was just about to leave."

"But, we haven't watched the movie yet," Jason contended.

"Oh," interjected Jack. "I have a feeling you've already gotten quite a show tonight, Mr. Masters."

Pulling her sweater over her head, Mimi asked, "Mr. Deveraux, would you mind giving me a ride home?"

Jack darted his eyes back and forth between the two teenagers. "Of course, I don't mind. I'm sure your friend here would relish the opportunity to take a cold shower."

While Jason rolled his eyes, Mimi made an additional request. "Would it be okay if we stopped on the way so I could see Zach?"

"Not a problem." As Mimi grabbed her coat, Jack turned to Jason and said, "I'll return once I've taken Mimi home. We have business to discuss."

As the door shut behind Mimi and Jack, Jason grumbled aloud, "Damn, it's hot in here."


End file.
